


Laying the past, towards the future.

by Pathfindr



Series: Hips series [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cussing, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fighting, Happy surprises abound, Just a happy all around story with some action and adventure, M/M, More tags possible as I think of them., Smut, Spirit World, Strong Language, mystic bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-04-18
Packaged: 2021-04-19 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 278,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Steve and Danny set out to create the family they've always wanted. Along the way, they meet new people, help people, learn about things kept hidden from them and grow.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hips series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991920
Comments: 452
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all I'm back. I know it's been a hell of a long time since I last posted but I had my reasons. One being I just couldn't think of how to put this latest story in the series together. There were many plot points I wanted to put in but couldn't think of how. Writer's block in essence, and rather than forcing myself to write, I let ideas stew in the back of my mind. 
> 
> I'll tell you this much it worked quite well and I finally came up with some ideas on how I wanted things to go in this story. 
> 
> Which brings me to another point. I think this might be the last in the series in so far as the story taking up right where I left off from the previous one. The next hips series I do might be 5, 10, or 20 years in the future, I haven't decided. But there will be more stories in general cause I already have at least 2 written. 
> 
> I wanted to post this story on Christmas eve so people could read it as a kinda gift to those who enjoy the work.
> 
> This story is mostly going to be about tying up loose ends from the previous stories, but I might also throw in a few little tidbits for other stories. You'll just have to read and find out. 
> 
> Also chapters might take a little time to come at first cause I'm still working on finishing this story but I really wanted to get the first chapter out by Christmas.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy and wish you all a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you like to celebrate at this time of year.

The next morning Danny woke to the very unusual sensation of his mate not wrapped around his cock, sucking out his morning treat. Instead he was waking up to sunshine streaming in, birds chirping, and an empty bed. Blinking sleep filled eyes, he looked over to the side Steve had been sleeping on, placing a hand in the hollow, finding it cool. He knew his partner was around, he could feel him, just not see him, and he wondered what would have driven Steve from their bed and his side. Sliding the covers off, he swung his legs around till he could stand up. Noticing the fresh glass of water on the side table, he reached out and took a sip, finding it cool. Standing he headed towards the bathroom to take care of some much needed business, wash his hands and grimace at his spectacular bed head in the mirror.

Picking up a pair of sweat pants, rolling his eyes at the color and the words Navy going down one side, he slipped them on. Rolling them up a few times so he could actually walk. Heading out the door, he went in search of his mate, who wasn’t hard to find. He was standing outside the open bedroom door of their daughter’s room. Arms folded across his chest, he leaned against the door way, breathing quietly and just gazing. Coming up beside him, Danny laid his hand on his shoulder, cocking his head at the taller man.

“Steve?” Danny whispered quietly in his ear, not wishing to disturb their daughter. Not that it could really happen, she was a really deep sleeper when she wanted to be. Jaea sleeping on the bed next to her chosen was snoring softly, every once in a while a whimper of pleasure coming out. No doubt dreaming about all the adventures she and her new companion would have over the years.

“I can’t lose her Danny.” He leaned into his mate’s side, taking comfort in having him near like always. 

“Lose her? You’re not going to lose her.” Rubbing his hand on the small of his back, he tried to sooth the taller man of the distress he was in. When Steve loved he loved hard, hence why he was so protective of his feelings for so many years. Burying them deep within himself so he couldn’t be hurt, it took finding Danny to slowly whittle away at those walls and allow him to love the way he had always wanted to.

The Seal’s voice firming in determination, even as he kept it to just above his own whisper. “Whatever Rachel has planned today, I won’t let her take our little girl away from us. She is family and I want my family.”

“I know I’m not looking forward to the ugly which is about to come. But we won’t give up, we have friends now, powerful friends who can help us keep custody.”

“I know, I’ve already called the Governor and Naval base, they are going to have a top tier family lawyer waiting for us on the steps of the courthouse this morning.” He was determined to stack as much in their favor towards keeping his daughter. He wasn’t a lawyer, he knew what Rachel was capable of from the stories and his own observations when she interacted with Danny. He wasn’t going to take a chance at losing her, because he was too prideful to ask for help.

“Wow you have been up a while haven’t you?” Danny squeezed his shoulder, before sliding his hand down to wrap around his waist. Leaning into the man and letting him draw comfort even as he did the same. “Come on, let's go back to bed, we have at least another hour before we have to get up. I can think of a few things to take your mind off your worries."

Steve looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “What things.” But from his slowly forming grin he had an idea.

Switching to speaking into his head, wanting his daughter to have absolutely no idea as to what they were talking about. ’Absolutely filthy things which involve your mouth and my body.’

Grinning Steve slid his arms apart, draping one across his mate’s shoulders. ‘I think I can work with that.’ Together the two men headed back to bed to do highly obscene acts to each other.

505050

An hour later found both men up and dressed, Steve downstairs fixing breakfast, while Danny was straightening up a few areas missed the night before. Both men were waiting for Grace to wake and come on down. Steve’s hearing, tuned to the girl, knew the instant she was awake from the difference of her breath, he was all set to rush to her and watch her get up but Danny rightly stopped him.

‘No.’

‘But Danny, she might need help.’ Whined the excited Seal body quivering to see his little girl for the first time rising in their house since they returned.

‘With what? Going to the bathroom? Getting dressed? She’s almost 10, I think she can handle both aspects easily.’ Said the man with years of parental experience.

Huffing, not happy Danny was right, he settled for continuing to make pancakes. He was wearing his new favorite apron which Danny had made for him this morning, mostly as a distraction. It was navy blue, with gold lettering with the words, I see all, I hear all, and know it all.

Covered in flour, egg shells cracked, along with the makings for omelets along with pancakes. He had a whole stack of chocolate chip and banana ones ready to go and was just determining if he could finish off with blueberry. Grabbing another bowl he started making his omelet mix, cutting up various meats and peppers to feed Danny. He had imported some eggs from the other world, wanting to make sure he maintained a high level of energy.

He could hear her as she puttered around upstairs, no doubt getting dressed, brushing her hair and getting ready for the day. He really wished he could be up there, but Danny was right, she was 10 and capable of dressing herself. He would wait until tomorrow to help her out. Instead he focused on how he could hear Grace trotting down the stairs and Danny’s morning greeting to her.

“Morning monkey how did you sleep?” Danny called out as he finished putting away a jacket which had been left out over night.

Chirping excitedly from waking up in the house which was her favorite place to call home. “Great Danno, what about you? Where’s Uncle Steve?”

“Uncle Steve is in making pancakes and omelets for breakfast. Think you could handle eating a whole stack of them?” He smiled down at her bubbly personality.

“Of course!” She skipped into the room and Steve was hard pressed not to melt into a puddle of goo with what she did next. Grace came into the kitchen, latched on to him, and proceeded to give him a huge hug, refusing to let go while he finished his work. “Morning Uncle Steve, wow so many pancakes, what are you and Danno going to have?” She was pleased when Steve picked her up and held her in his left arm, while he flipped with his right. 

He didn’t tell her but it was somewhat awkward to do so and so the judicious use of a little telekinetic energy helped wonders. “Oh I think we can think of something. But what about you kiddo, what do you have planned for the day?”

“Not much, I want to spend all my time with you and Danno. Mom said I could take the week off school if I wanted to. Extenuating circumstances or something like that because you two came home finally.” She laid her head on his shoulder, taking in the calm and peace radiating from her returned family members. The headaches which had plagued her the last few months gone, replaced with security and stability.

Danny finished with his last minute clean up of the front room, came in, grabbing various dishes to take to the table. Returning to the kitchen, he helped take the mountain of food where they planned on eating breakfast. Grace and Steve still carrying her, both refusing to let each other go which amused the Guide to no end. He would get his chance eventually, but Steve was bonding with their daughter and needed to calm his pack instincts in the only manner he knew how. By commandeering as much attention from her as he could, holding her, smelling her and listening to her light pleasant voice.

Placing a plate down on the floor for Jaea, he served up everyone. Placing pancakes, omelet and last minute bacon on the plates, he poured juice for everyone and milk for Grace. Looking up from his work, he shook his head as he noticed Steve hadn’t put Grace down even to eat. Pretending to frown at the taller man, he instructed the happy man, “Steve, she isn’t going anywhere, let her sit in her own chair and eat her own food.”

Growling at his highly unreasonable mate, he put her giggling form down, letting her take her own chair. “Jaea, here want some pancakes?” Grace grinned at her own wolf who was sitting eagerly waiting the new treat. The others were off hunting their own food or some other breakfast choice, or so Danny hoped. 

Settling down, the four of them munched their way through breakfast. Listening to the stories Grace told them while they were away.

“So then I told Anna we should go to the beach and look for shells, if we found enough of the right kind we could glue them together to form a backing for our picture.” She swallowed a bite of pancake, then snuck some bacon to her hungry lady. Not that the men didn’t know exactly what she was doing. Or that Steve was copying her as Loki showed up for his own plate of bacon mixed with omelet.

Danny watching the antics of his two favorite people, leaned back and took in the calmness both of the situation and his mind. He felt so at peace, his shields in place, strong as a rock yet flexible as a reed. He was going to need it for the ordeal they would be facing today, as they met with Rachel to fight for his daughter. But they would win, they had to, because it was time their family was back together. Being gone for nearly two years was long enough and he had lost too much time as it. 

‘We’ve lost too much time, but we also have time love. I don’t regret the time we spent in our other home. We needed it to learn, grow and cement our bonds.’ The Sentinel stated quietly into his rarely quiet mate.

Sipping at his coffee he responded back, voice filled with satisfaction with the sight before him. ’You’re right, still we missed so much of her life.’ A fact which still troubled him, even as he knew it had been for the best.

‘We did, but we’ll make up for it now. We don’t have to return unless we want to or have need.’ And Steve was going to make sure that the need was very important. He didn’t want to lose any more time with his small family and woe betide anyone who sought to take that time away.

“Right, okay Steve, Grace, let’s finish up breakfast and get ready to go. I want to get this business done and over with.” Danny finished his own food, watching as Steve inhaled his in about 30 seconds, while Grace made faces at Jaea, who return them with pure love and adoration in her eyes.

“Monkey you almost done?” Danny asked, wanting to bring the funny face contest to an end, but pleased with how Grace and Jaea were bonding so quickly. It gave him much peace of mind to know that his beloved daughter would always have someone near her ready to defend and protect her. 

“Yeah Danno.” She grinned around a bite of bacon, along with a forkful pancake. She hadn’t felt this content in years. Being with the two men she had missed after they were gone for two years was heavenly. She was looking forward to spending even more time with them, especially after the hearing today. Jaea wagged her tail, happy and content as long as her mistress was happy and content.

“Okay then why don’t you get dressed properly, Steve and I will clean up and we can head out.” He stood preparing to clean up the table, taking the dishes in to wash.

“Sure.” Then she paused, worry creeping into her eyes and voice. “You will be here right? You won’t leave me again?” She was content to have them with her, she had waited so long for them to return. But she honestly didn’t want to lose her Dad and Uncle, along with her new best friend Jaea.

Danny went over to her, kneeling down to be at eye level, he took her hands in his. “No baby we don’t have any plans to leave again. And we would tell you if we had to and couldn’t take you with us.” He rubbed up and down her arms, projecting as much comfort and assurance as he could. Feeling how stressed she was even as she was happy to have them home again.

Steve came and kneeled down as well, “Baby we love you, we’re family and we plan on staying that way. You belong to us and we belong to you. Don’t be afraid you would lose us, cause you can’t Grace. You’re bonded to Jaea and she can find us anywhere she wishes, any time she wishes. And she will always look to you to make sure you’re happy.”

“Really?” She sniffled, trying to contain her volatile emotions. Jaea whimpering in distress of her bond mate, even as she assured her girl that everything the men were telling her were true. She would always be there for her and would do anything to make and keep her happy.

“Yes, really little one.” Steve slid into her seat, placing her on his lap. “We don’t want to be anywhere else.” He held her tightly, stroking her head and back as he did with her father when he was stressed. He didn’t like the change in her scent, going from happy and carefree to worried and fearful.

Scanning his daughter, he could tell she had deeper worries she was doing her best to keep to herself. Wanting to enjoy being with her family rather than scared they would disappear on her again. “Grace, we’re sorry we had to leave you like we did. Steve and I had a lot of problems to sort out. We’ve sorted them out but know you were never one of those problems. We want to be here with you and will be, if you ever need us you can call us any time. Or send Jaea and we will be by your side in an instant.” And boy howdy help the person who caused Grace to send Jaea to help. Danny had no doubt Steve would arrive like a hurricane on crack, eyes blazing with rage, at his precious little girl being hurt by anything.

Grace looked at the two men she wanted to make a family with, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Grabbing both men by her arms, she brought them in for a group hug. Jaea pressing up against her legs, completing the feelings of family and love. “Okay, sorry I was just so worried for so long.” She squeezed as hard as she could, loving how feelings of love, joy, and contentment were coming from all those she held dear.

“We know baby.” Danny stated, holding his daughter till she started to pull away a few minutes later.

Cheery personality restored, she bounced in her Uncle’s lap. “Okay I’m ready to get dressed. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Jaea, grinning, tail wagging as her best friend became happier once again.

Steve ruffled her hair. “Okay Grace Face, we’ll finish up and be ready in a few.” Standing he placed her on her feet and watched her skip up the stairs.

Danny watched her go too before turning to Steve, stepping closer to him. Leaning against the man he whispered in his mind, ‘We have a lot of work to do to assure her we won’t leave her behind.’

Wrapping his arm around his mate’s back, the Seal pulled him in close. ’I know, wish we could take her to the Spirit realm. Show her our other home and invite her to stay. Let her know she will always have a place with us.’ He could see it in his mind, how much Grace would enjoy seeing the other world. Meeting the Spirit animals who lived there, playing, running, jumping and becoming a proper citizen of the world.

Danny could see the vision in his partner’s mind and wished as much as he that it could come true. ’So do I, but it’s not to be. Let’s not dwell on what we can’t have and enjoy what we can.’

“Right you go upstairs and get ready to go. If I see you naked we’ll be late and I already took a shower.” Slapping Danny on the ass, he shooed him up after their daughter.

Rolling his eyes, he heeded his mate’s words, heading towards their room. It didn’t take long for him to dress properly, fresh yellow stripped button down, creamy tan slacks and comfortable loafers. He even reached out and selected a tie for the occasion, looking professional when dealing with lawyers was always a good thing. He was just stepping out of the room, when Steve came up, done with the dishes already. Giving each other a quick look, Danny smirked at the lust entering his mate’s eyes. 

‘Now Steve we need to get going. You can screw me with something other than your eyes later.’

‘You really take all the fun out of it sometimes. But yeah we need to get going.’ Passing by he hurriedly dressed in his own suit, but couldn’t bring himself to put on his own tie. He could hear Grace, giggling with Jaea about a pretty dress she wanted to wear, and hoped a certain boy in class liked her. Steve grinned, deciding to keep that little tidbit away from Danny for the moment. Along with planning a deep background check on the kid, his parents and extended family to make sure he was fit to associate with her.

Twenty minutes later all three were dressed and in the car. Steve looked in the mirror as he drove down the road. Grace and Jaea were in the back, heads pressed together and snickering between themselves. Those two were getting along perfectly, as if they had known each other all their lives, rather than a single day really. He honestly loved they were getting along so well, and gave him great relief to know Grace would be guarded the rest of her life. The Commander knew he couldn’t watch over her every minute of the day, but the young she-wolf could. She would watch over Grace happily and continuously, till they finally had to part ways. Which hopefully wouldn’t be for at least 100 years. The day she passed on, was not a day Steve was looking forward too, for Danny would be completely heart broken and so would he.

‘Now who’s thinking heavy thoughts?’ Danny said with a hint of good natured humor in his voice.

‘Sorry, coming back is just bringing home what we are, compared to those around us.’

‘I know, I’m trying not to think about it too. We have forever, but for others they don’t. It will be hard as we start losing them, but for now, let’s enjoy what we have with who we have.’ Danny patted Steve’s arm, letting him feel how much he understood about their future fates. ‘But that is far into the future, who knows things may change, we just have to keep positive.’

‘You’re right and one thing I am positive of is that we will win this case and we won’t lose access to Grace.’ Steve smiled, it reached all the way to his eyes and relaxed them both.

505050

The drive to the courthouse didn’t take long and finding a parking spot was even easier. Evidently the spots reserved for 5-0 had never been removed, not law enforcement but 5-0 specifically. Mostly because the courthouse, HPD and the Governor all getting tired of Steve parking wherever it was most conveniently close to the door. Climbing out of the car, Danny held the door open and the seat forward to allow Grace and Jaea to climb out. 

“Come on Grace, I’m sure there is some place you can wait inside. If not you can come into the room with us.”

Before his daughter could respond, another voice called out.

“Steve? Hey Steve over here, Danny, over here.” Kono called out, waving her hand, drawing all three’s attention.

Danny puzzled at her appearance, answered first. “Kono what are you doing here?”

With a cheeky, smug smirk on her face, “Thought I would come by and see about keeping Grace company while you deal with Rachel.” She grinned down at Grace who returned the look, hand stroking over her wolf’s ears, much to the beast’s pleasure.

Both men blinked, before smiling, they really hadn’t wanted to take Grace into the room with them. They thought it would be pretty volatile in there at times. It was Danny who asked Grace, “Hey Monkey you want to go with Kono? We might be a few hours while we deal with this.”

“Oh sure, I don’t mind. Come on Kono I want to show you all sorts of neat tricks Jaea said she could do.” Taking the woman’s hand Grace skipped at her side happily. Danny was instantly suspicious of her behavior cause she gave in way too quickly in his book. 

‘Yeah I’m wondering what she is up to as well. But we don’t really have time to figure it out. We have to meet our lawyer, then deal with this entire mess.’ Steve responded, Grace had smelled like she was up to something, but she wasn’t worried so much as happy about whatever she was up to. He would drop it for now and concentrate on keeping her anyway he could.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor, they looked for room 301 which was the room they were told they were meeting their Navy appointed lawyer. Knocking on the door, they entered and took in the sight of an older man, maybe mid 50’s standing waiting for them. He had a full, firm yet friendly face. His blue gray eyes displaying an open friendly desire to help them.

Stepping forward, the lawyer held out a hand to each of them. “Gentlemen good of you to come, the meeting will be starting in 30 minutes and I wanted to meet you before hand.” His voice was smooth, confident and at ease. Any press he may have felt at the situation carefully hidden.

“30 minutes? Damn I knew we were running late.” Danny grumbled.

“It’s perfectly fine, I’ve handled cases with less time then the 30 minutes I was given this time around. When working in the Military sometimes all you have, is in a hurry.” He chuckled as he shook each man’s hand. “My name is Sydney Logan, I was called in to help you two out in any legal matters you may have.”

Steve took his hand first. “Thank you Mr Logan we really appreciate it.”

Danny followed with his own words. “Yes, thank you very much. We’ve been gone a long time and my ex-wife sprang this on us yesterday.”

“I heard, I know what room we are going to be in, shall we head up and get started?” He picked up his leather briefcase, waiting for the men to decide. He had been given the case only two hours earlier and had dropped everything in order to learn as much as he could. He liked dealing with cases which could be difficult or surprising, because regular law and procedure could be very boring. This case presented many unique variables and he was eager to see how it would play out. He had already prepared many statements, and briefs for possible scenario’s which might crop up.

Steve looking over at Danny, agreed, “It’s the only way to find out what Rachel is up to this time.”

“Good answer, let’s begin.” Indicating for them to proceed him through the door, the men started down the path which would affect the future of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel does some explaining. The boys run for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Has some lovely feels to it along with some rage smut as well. Or is it rage smut? Hmmmm guess you'll just have to read and find out.

They followed the lawyer through the hallways, neither taking much notice of their surroundings as the concentrated on what possibly might happen. The floors were a muted mixture or sand and gray like the various less popular beaches to be found in the islands. The walls painted to match the calmness and dignity of the offices and duties performed in the building. Pillars like the old roman supports lead all the way to the ceiling showing the strength to be hand within the regal demeanor.

They climbed three sets of grand stair ways, each bracketed by spiral banisters to provide hand supports to those who needed it. Each landing topped by native plants providing a more relaxed atmosphere without taking away from the importance of the business held throughout the offices. Their lawyer stopped, turning to them with a raised eyebrow and cocked head, making sure they didn’t have any last minute questions before he knocked. Steve and Danny both shook their heads in the negative so he knocked quickly, proceeding to open the door after just a few moments warning. Moving to the side he indicated the pair to enter first, Steve leading the way as he focused his senses on those within. He would take no chances with his beloved and if someone was out to hurt him, there would be blood spilled on those pristine floors.

He spotted two people sitting at the furthest end of the six person table from the door. One was Rachel, sitting in a simple business suit, deep maroon for a jacket and skirt with white blouse and simple jewelry. Her lawyer dressed in charcoal grey with pink shirt and no tie. He smirked to himself even in Hawaii lawyers rarely wore them. His mate would very much not approve.

‘And I don’t, come on he is suppose to be a professional. He should dress that way.’

‘Yes Danny, now take a seat, let’s see what trouble she has in store for us this time.’

‘Ugh not looking forward to this at all.’ Danny bitched but took the seat at the other end of the table, opposite his ex-wife. Steve took the seat closer to the lawyer and on the door side. If someone tried to come in he would be on them in a second.

Once their seats had been taken, their own lawyer sitting opposite Steve on the window side of the room, it was the other lawyer who started the proceedings.

Standing easily, he looked at the newcomers with warmth and friendliness. “Welcome gentlemen. I’m Tomas Donaldson. Mrs Edwards lawyer, we are happy to have you here on time. We had been prepared to wait all day if a case came up that you had to deal with. Glad nothing did.” His smile was genuine as he spoke, Rachel’s smile was neutral like always.

But Danny could feel the inner turmoil of her mind. She was anxious over something, it had to do with him and the kids from what he could tell. Further worrying him about taking Grace away and making him fight for his family.

“We have a lot to get through but we hope it won’t take long.” He sorted some papers in front of him.

Danny meanwhile couldn’t stand the wait as Rachel’s nerves were making him edgy. “Rachel straight up are you taking Grace away from me?” He honestly didn’t think he could handle losing his daughter, not after being gone so long. He needed to be around her, to feel the bonds of family and pack slowly encase him and keep him stable.

Her lawyer and her both looked at him surprised. He felt her anxiety lesson one minute, but increased the next. Confusing the crap out of him.

Her lawyer seeing the impeding conflict hurried to clarify things. Reaching over to the stack of papers, he passed them over to the two men. There was another stack next to the first but they would get to them later.

“No Detective Williams, she is not. If you would please read these first. Have your lawyer read them to make sure all is in order, take your time.” He spoke easily and without any underlying motive as far as either man could tell.

Danny took the papers, glaring at Steve when he tried to reach for them first. Instead the Sentinel moved to the side so he could read over his shoulder, jaw becoming looser as he comprehended the words. It took some time, because he couldn’t believe what he was reading, even Steve was shocked. Finally after the third reading he passed it over to their own lawyer. When he finished reading, taking his time to make sure he understood everything, he made his assessment.

“Detective Williams, Command McGarrett all appears to be in order. These give exactly what they say they do.” He confirmed.

Danny couldn’t believe it, Rachel was giving him full primary custody. Rachel was giving up all primary rights to her except visitation and some time set aside for vacation weeks per year. Which was puzzling as hell, why would she give up custody of their daughter? Always before she had snappishly said Grave was better off with her, safer, in a more stable environment. Hell she had no problem canceling his own limited visitation, if she had to go somewhere and determined their daughter would be better off with her, rather than staying with her father over night. Tilting his head up he looked at her with total confusion. “Why?”

Rachel knew the question was coming, she had an answer but it was complicated. She didn’t like it but it was the best solution to many of her problems. She just needed to explain in a way which wouldn’t shock the men completely. “Because Danny of many factors. I’m going to start with this, but it is NOT the primary reason, it’s not even the second or even third reason. But it is what started me thinking.”

Danny looked at her still confused but wanting her to get on with it. “Okay so explain.”

Taking a deep breath, she settled her nerves, not aware of just how much of her feelings Danny was picking up, or Steve scenting. Either would know if she was lying about anything she said next. “Nearly two years ago, Stan received an open offer for a very large promotion at work. It would involve a lot of traveling to remote locations, attending various meetings and parties for work, being on the ground floor of multiple ventures as his hotel chain grew. He would need me to be there as his life partner and I very much wanted to go with him. You know I have always loved being in the higher parts of society, the class and culture to be found there and love traveling.”

Yes Danny did know how much she loved traveling, and the social circles she preferred to be in. Hence one of the reasons why she eventually left him as she realized a beat cop would not put her into those circles she loved so much.

“At the time we deferred it because we had Charlie and having a small child around would not allow us to provide him the attention he needed, along with Grace and attend those various functions. But as he grew older, Stan and I talked about it more. This new job would provide a substantial increase in income and prestige, but at the cost of us spending less attention on the children.” She took a sip of water.

“Grace was in school and I don’t like the idea of uprooting her every month at such a young age. If she was older, or had an interest in traveling we would hire a couple nannies to watch them and teach them what life should be about. But being younger, and not having such an interest, we felt it would stifle their mental growth by not having the stability of a permanent home, Stan agreed so we stayed. At the time we felt we were the children best option for a safe, stable and predictable home life. A place they could grow up normally and not worry about where they would be each week.”

She looked at him and Steve seriously now. “Then you revealed yourself Danny as a Guide, a very powerful one and your mate was Steve an even stronger Sentinel, who had claimed these islands Grace decided to call home, as his territory. It takes a strong man to claim something as big as the entire chain as his and enforce it. But he also shares it with others of your kind easily, unless they anger him.” She returned Steve’s smirk with a smile of her own.

“Then when Grace was kidnapped both of you did what was needed to protect and save her. Giving those bastards the thrashing they deserved.” She snarled.

She paused to gather her next thoughts. “It was then I started to think you might be a better guardian for her, because of the skills and powers you both possess. But I wasn’t comfortable handing her over because your own support pool here was so small. Face it Danny, when it comes to caring for Grace, I was the more stable since it would be rare for me to be called out at two in the morning.”

Danny nodded, what she said was true no matter how he felt about it.

“But still keeping Grace happy and safe is what I wanted so I asked her what she liked. I told her to follow her heart and I wouldn’t be offended at just knowing what she wanted.” She looked deep into her ex’s eyes. “She told me she wanted to live with you and Steve. She could be a kid and yet be treated as an adult if she wished. She loved me and Stan but she wanted you two. I was a little dismayed at her words, for I had hoped she would want to come with us as we traveled. But I was also so proud of her, she was scared I wouldn’t love her because of her choice, but I told her I didn’t feel any less loved, nor did I love her less because she wanted to live with you. Both of you have the talent to keep her safe and she knew it.”

“She said that?” Danny asked proud as any father to hear how much his daughter speak up for herself.

“Yes, she did. I told her I would think about what she wanted, that I am happy to let her do as she wishes, if I think it is in her best interests. At the time though it wasn’t because you honestly had little to no one else here to watch her. That is till your family began their invasion of the islands.” She chuckled knowingly. Anyone who had spent time around the Williams Clan knew they were a force to be reckoned with.

Danny raised an eyebrow at that, but kept quiet. He had heard about some of his extended family moving to Hawaii and at the wedding many of his family was present. He would learn more about who was actually here later.

“Because they are here, they fulfill a much needed role as secondary guardians for her for you. People you can call on at two in the morning to watch her and provide her with the safety and support she needs. She has also been hinting at how much she loves Hawaii, her friends, her family and Danny she is a Williams through and through. She meshes with your family better than she ever did with my side. She has even told off my sister and mother both, in the most polite of ways of course, about how much she wanted to stay close to the pair of you.”

Tapping her finger on the table, she indicated another stack of documents. “Now on to the next part. Because of her wants and needs, the fact you have returned after being gone so long, I have other paper work for you.” Her lawyer took the stack of paper and slide it over to Steve. 

“Stan a couple months ago took that promotion because if he didn’t, the open offer would have closed. Another person in the company had made noises about taking it herself. So I told Stan to take the job, and I would figure out a new plan for the children. The plan I came up with was to enlist the aid of your family who had moved to the island Danny. I had already coordinated with Sharon to take Grace and keep her while Charlie and I joined Stan in traveling.” 

Danny scowled, he didn’t like the idea of Rachel just dumping their daughter to go and do as she pleased, but he wasn’t surprised by it either. Many times Rachel did things which suited her own life first and everyone else around her second. He wasn’t surprised in the least Rachel, now that Grace was older, was falling into those same patterns with her.

‘Jesus Danny, how messed up is Rachel that she just wants to get rid of the brightest most kind hearted girl I have ever known?’

‘I don’t know, but this is typical of her. Think of herself first, the rest second. She left me when Stan came along, knowing he would give her the life she wanted, but had to move to Hawaii to do it. She took Grace without a second thought about what it would do to me to be parted, or how I’ve struggled over the time with being a part time dad.’

She continued on with her words, interrupting their mental conversation. “But Grace needs more than one parent in her life here. So Commander please look those over.”

She watched as he read, this time Danny reading over his shoulder. When done both men wore the same incredulous expressions.

“These are adoption papers.” The Seal said quietly, gripping the sheets tightly, before realizing what he was doing and laying them carefully on the table. But he kept them within reach, constantly gazing at them as if they might disappear if he took his eyes off them.

“Yes, they are Steve. She calls you Uncle Steve now, but you call her your daughter, even if it is not legal. When you sign those papers she will be.” Now she got a cheeky smile and halfway reached for the papers. “That is unless, you don’t want her?”

Steve slammed his hand down on top of the papers before her hand was even a third of the way close. Turning loose a deep possessive growl which had Loki, who was laying off to the side invisible, grinning in pride, along with Danny getting impossibly instantly hard.

‘God damn it Steve, watch it with the growling.’ He tried to adjust himself without looking like he was doing so. To not much effect as Steve continued to glare at the woman, snarl just barely held in check, turning him on even more.

‘SHE BELONGS TO ME! She tried to take her away!’ No way in hell was he letting his little girl go now. She was HIS, to have always, to care for, teach, protect, and blow up potential boyfriends if they were not worthy of her. Which no boy on the face of the earth was, now that he was her father. Yes, he finally was starting to understand just what Danny felt at the idea of boys eyeing HIS daughter.

Danny broke into his rambling thoughts, bringing him back to the present. ’She did not, she was teasing the man she is choosing to safe guard her daughter from now on. Relax!’

‘Humph.’ As if he would relax, now that he was responsible for making sure no harm ever came to his little girl. 

‘Umm she’s mine too babe.’ Danny whispered into his head, smile firmly present.

‘We’ll see…’ Was all Steve replied with, ignoring Danny’s mental eye roll, completely.

“Like I was saying Commander, you sign those and Grace is your daughter. I’m still her mother and if she wanted to stay with me she would, but I care more for what is best for her and what will make her happy. You and Danny now are the best at making sure she will be happy and content. You have family here to support you and take up some parental duties as life crops up and you have to deal with them.”

Which was all true they had the skills and power to keep her safe, Danny’s family was here for any last minute baby sitting duties. Even Rachel, had called on them a time or two when the boys had been gone and she had needed to call for a babysitter at one in the morning. When Charlie had become sick and received instant offers of help with watching Grace or even him if she needed a break. So much so she had seriously thought she would need to beat them off with a stick to get them out of the house. They wanted to be that helpful. And last of all while Rachel didn’t know of her spirit wolf, Jaea would always be by her side to defend her.

“We’ll keep our daughter safe. I promise.” Steve told her seriously, and if he was planning some serious remodeling of their house to include sniper roosts and deep bunkers, that was only for him to know.

‘And me, dear god Steve relax, I’m elated we are getting her but seriously, sniper roosts? Can’t you just shoot the bastards from windows like regular people? I don’t think a roost pole going through the roof would work with the aesthetics of the house and neighborhood.’

‘We’ll see, but she will be guarded.”

Danny just rolled his eyes again before Rachel’s next words floored him. “I know you will. The next set of paper work deals with your son Danny.”

“Son?” Danny asked confused all over again.

“Yes, your son Charlie.” She finished on a questioning note. Looking between the two, seeing confusion on Danny’s face, but trepidation and fear on Steve’s.

“Charlie is my son?” Danny asked again.

Rachel not sure what was happening looked between the two men, getting confused with his response herself. “Yes, he is. I thought you knew. I honestly thought Steve would have told you.”

“Steve knew? When did he know?” His ice blue eyes began boring holes into his partner’s skull.

Switching looks between the two she told him. “Um it was just before he left to bring you back Danny. I told him, or well, really confirmed it for him over a 2 years ago.” She hadn’t meant to cause conflict between the two, she just wanted to make sure all was in order.

Blasting to his feet, face frozen in a polite smile to the others in the room. “Excuse me a minute Rachel. Steve and I need a few minutes.” Not giving him a chance to flee, he gripped the Seal’s arm in an iron fist and dragged him across the hall to an empty conference room. Shoving him into a chair he loomed over the dead man.

Hands starting to wave as the reality was starting to hit him, for Rachel had not been lying to him. “What the fuck asshole? You knew for this entire time and you never told me?” Danny was seething at having such a huge secret kept from him.

Trying to placate his understandably upset partner, he stared up into his lighting blue eyes. “Listen Danny I didn’t mean too. But trying to find the right time to tell you never seemed to happen.” Which was true, but Danny was in no mood to hear it.

“Like hell, there were plenty of chances you could have told me. You say to trust you then you pull shit like this.” Danny glared like crazy, broadcasting everything he was feeling. His own hands stopping their waving to settle for bunching into fists at his sides. Contemplating how hard he should punch his Sentinel.

Steve cringed back as he felt his mate’s rage, “Danny I’m sorry, truly I am. I was so worried about you so much. I couldn’t burden you with any more. I wanted you well, telling you would have made you feel even worse and think you have to return to the material world.” Reaching up he took his mate in his hands. “Honestly all I could think about was getting you better. You weren’t ready to return, Baby I love you and I was doing what I thought was best.”

Danny glared at him some more, but he could feel everything Steve was actually feeling. All his reasoning, all his emotions, all his thoughts about the good and bad about telling him, and realized this was just another aspect of Steve caring for his much beloved Guide. It had killed him to keep the knowledge, but his duty was to see to his Guide’s welfare first. Telling him would have really thrown Danny and made him question his decision to stay or leave before he was ready to return. 

Growling in frustration as he realized Steve was only doing his job. Still he couldn’t let him get away with this. “Turn around, drop your pants and put your hands on the table.”

Taken aback, Steve just stared at him. “Wait what?”

“You heard me. We have two choices here. We can fight or we can fuck. I’ve had enough with fighting, so unless you want to fight with me, I’m choosing fuck. And I’m going to fuck my anger at you out of your ass. So bend over, this is going to be hard, rough and you deserve every single stroke of my cock.” He half snarled, even as he smirked to himself at seeing how hard Steve was becoming just from a few words.

“Danny…”

“Any time any where a Sentinel has the right to fuck his Guide. Well, I’m flipping that rule and fucking my Sentinel for being an ass and keeping something this important from me. Unless you really want to fight? Cause if you do I’ll fight really dirty.” He didn’t give his mate time to respond, instead he showed him exactly how dirty he would be fighting. By projecting all sorts of nasty, filthy images into his head of all the kinky things he wanted to do to Steve or have done to him.

Danny grinned widely as Steve groaned, even as his knees almost buckled, turning, he had to place his hands on the table as he came hard in his pants. Panting he took a few seconds to steady himself before dropping his slacks. Realizing he would rather have the real fucking going on rather than the imagined right now. Danny really was fighting dirty with him, and he hated fighting with his love. So fucking it was going to be, and god he was so turned on at the idea.

“I agree, I would rather fuck than fight so fuck me and let's get it out of our systems.”

Danny growled just as deeply as Steve had a few minutes earlier, gripping his mate’s arms and pulling them behind him. Snatching his belt from his pants, he wrapped the item securely around his forearms, giving him a good place for the leverage he would need. “You are an ass for keeping this from me, an ass and an asshole. And I plan on having both, to teach you just how wrong you were to keep this from me. Even if you were right.”

Opening up the front of his own pants, he pulled his cock out, lining up he rammed it into his mate’s ass, dry, to the hilt. Steve howled as he was plundered so harshly, feeling every inch of the huge flesh taking him like a bitch in heat. Pulling out completely, Danny once more barreled his way in, taking what he wanted, giving Steve the only satisfaction of being a hole for him. Holding his wrist he set up a punishing rhythm.

“Oh Fuck Danny, god damn, you’re so big! Fuck me damn it, fuck me harder, get it all out of your system.”

Leaning forward, Danny licked him from the base of his neck to the base of his hair, then bit down hard as he claimed his mate. ‘I plan on it love.’ Steve screeched as he felt a connection he hadn’t felt in a long time. The connection of belonging to the man fully as he was claimed properly. He came hard again as his Guide’s teeth left their imprint deep into the back of his neck, marking him as a taken man. Danny took one hand off his wrists, running it down his back, ripping his shirt off, watching as it fell in two pieces to the ground.

‘Such a good little bitch, bending over for your Mate like you should.’ He continued to pound into his reddening ass, even as he concentrated on what Steve was feeling. Frowning he slapped his ass hard, causing a large red hand print to form instantly. Steve jumped, then jumped again and Danny spanked him again, continuing to hit him till his entire ass was raw and red from the strikes. His hole was on fire, wishing for lube which wasn’t going to come. Having to settle for what his mate was willing to give him as he was properly punished for withholding such vital information.

The Guide whaled on his mate even more, slapping his ass, his thighs, his balls knocking against his Sentinel’s as he pounded into him. The sounds of their coupling bouncing off the walls of the regal room. Steve couldn’t hold it any longer and with a moan of anguish, guilt and surprisingly relief he came hard all over the dark wood conference table and chairs. Danny didn’t let up, continuing to screw him hard, pushing him into another climax just as explosive as his first. Steve’s jizz spraying harder than ever and coating the room in a fine mist of his essence.

The Blond narrowed his eyes as he could tell Steve needed more, so with a vicious growl, bit down on his mating mark, pouring his own considerable energy into it. Steve gave another scream as he was taken hard, Danny shoving his cock as deep as he could go, his balls slapping against his ass. Gripping his constrained wrists, he ground against the taller man’s ass, pushing deeper, searching for his special spot inside. Once he found it he drove against it, ramming hard as Steve began to sob from the roughness as he bent further over the desk, accepting what Danny was doing to him without further protest or complaint. Understanding this is what he deserved after what he had done, what he had concealed. 

As his mind accepted what he was being given and the reason as to why, he relaxed, taking in the hard shaft as it took what it wanted from him. He didn’t put up any more fight, just relaxed and waited for it to end, when Danny was done with him.

For his part, once he felt Steve submitting to being taken, Danny immediately gentled his thrusts. Rubbing his hands up and down his mate’s back, soothing his hurts, murmuring nonsense into his ears. When Steve breathed out a sigh of relief, Danny came softly inside him, giving his mate what he really needed.

Pulling out gently, he ran his hand over his ass, healing away the hurt he had caused. Rubbing his back, he untied his mate’s arms before speaking once more to him him. “You feel better now love?” 

Steve stood on wobbly legs, turning to see kind understanding blue eyes looking up at him. Reaching for his love, the Seal took him in his arms tightly, flopping into the chair he had been half kneeling on. Tucking Danny under his chin he nuzzled at his hair. “God Danny, you have no idea.”

Whispering under him, letting his mate hold him, center himself once more. “Babe I could feel how much this was eating you inside. The guilt was just overwhelming you, along with your misguided feelings of needing to be punished for it. I knew you wouldn’t listen this time around, that you needed action rather than words.”

“So like always you gave me what I needed, despite the cost to yourself.”

Danny smirked, “Oh babe there was no cost to myself. I was seriously pissed at you. But I only fucked you that way to make you feel better. To get you back to thinking forward rather than stressing over something which was in the past. Not to say I didn’t like it. Fucking you is always fun, almost as much fun as you fucking me. Of which we are really going to need to find some private time so you can do so.”

Steve snuffled into his hair, agreeing with his perceptive mate. He had felt horribly guilty once his knowledge of Charlie had been found out by his partner. He hadn’t been able to tell him for the entire time they had been gone, then still hadn’t been able to man up and tell him ahead of time. His mind could only come up with the idea that he needed to be punished for what he had done, or in this case hadn’t done. Danny as always had seen what he needed and given it to him, waiting till his own sense of guilt had been purged. Once it had, his mind had cleared and he felt free to move forward again. His ass was still sore but not nearly as much as it should have been, being quickly healed once he had accepted everything given to him.

Danny relaxed into his mate’s hold, letting him come down from his multiple climaxes. Letting him hold him, till he was ready to return to the others in the room across the hall. He took in the various pictures hanging on the wall, the name plate which listed whose room this one was assigned to. Smirking as to what that person’s reaction was going to be when they found out what had happened just a few moments before.

Half an hour later, Steve snuffled one last time into his mate’s hair, before sighing and releasing his hold. “I guess we should get going.” He really didn’t want to let go of his partner, but then again he wanted to see what Rachel had in store for them in regards to Charlie.

“You sure Babe? We can wait a few more minutes still.”

“I’m sure, let’s get going. I want to know what she has in mind for him.”

“Okay, let me replace your shirt and Loki can clean us both up.” Not surprised to see both Sasha and Loki peaking over the other end of the conference table, perverted grins firmly in place.

“Oh knock it off you two. Sasha go check on the cubs. Loki clean us up would you?” Sasha giving one final raise of her eyebrow, perverted smirk in place disappeared. Loki came over, sniffing at Steve before pulsing three times to clean them both up.

Steve putting on the new shirt Danny had created for him, looked up and happened to catch the name of the owner of this particular room and blanched. “Ahh Danny?”

His own mind at ease now that he had soothed his own guilt ridden mate’s, Danny cocked his head to the side. “Yes?”

Still staring at the name, already thinking of all the consequences which would come from it, “Do you know who’s room we just desecrated?”

Smirking with pride and malice, “Yeah Judge Amelia Zelinsky.”

Now Steve turned towards his Guide, seeing the evil smirk he couldn’t help starting to share it. “She hates us with a passion, did you know it was her room?”

“Of course I did.” He shrugged but the mischief shining in his eyes was delightful.

Steve walked towards the door, one hand reaching for the handle, even as the other reached toward the blond. “She is going to kill us when she finds out.”

“Ehh bitch has it out for us for no reason. From the first day we walked into her court she gave us shit. Decided to finally give her a proper reason to hate us.” He grinned as he reached out his own hand for his love. Following him out the door and back across the hallway. 

Steve stopped for a moment, astonished at his mate and his sick sense of humor. “You astound me so much Danny.” Voice lowering as he spoke one last time with apology. “And I want to let you know I am sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“I know, it just hurt to realize you knew, and made me so proud of how far you’ve come.”

“How far I’ve come?” Steve puzzled by the odd compliment.

“Yes, you regretted not telling me, kept the information from me but knew I would want to know and accepted the burden because you recognized I wasn’t ready to handle it.” Stopping he placed a hand on the taller man’s arm. “Steve you're growing up, you are learning how to care for me and keep me safe, even from myself. Because you were right, even if it ate you up on the inside with guild. If you had told me before I was ready, I would have returned and I would have ended up worse off than before. I wasn’t ready to handle the job of being a father, to not only Grace but too Charlie now. I would have blown up, blown out and needed even longer to get back my sanity.” He pulled Steve down and gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you for taking care of me and knowing sometimes the right decision isn’t always the easiest decision.”

Steve returned the kiss before pressing his forehead to his Guide’s. “Thank you it wasn’t easy, believe me. I hated keeping it from you, but I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t risk you losing everything you had worked so hard to regain.”

“I know but now we need to move forward. It’s time to bring our kids home.”

“Bringing our kids home. I like the sound of that.” Twining his fingers with his mate’s he took the lead and returned them both to the conference room.

505050

When they returned, they were met with neutral expressions on both lawyers faces, but Rachel rolled her eyes with a quirk of her lips. She wasn’t fooled with what they had been up to and didn’t care. It was more important to finish her business about her kids, make arrangements to eventually meet her husband, and make sure all of her family finally could be happy.

Speaking up, keeping the humor mostly from her voice. “Everything settled?”

Danny mocked glared at Steve but nodded for now.

Tenting her fingers together, she leaned back in her chair. “Good now I want to explain about Charlie.”

“Good, because I don’t like you hid him from me Rachel.” And while he had been annoyed at Steve for keeping the information from him, he had his reasons. Rachel had better have just as good a one or there would be hell to pay.

Putting a hand out to stop him. “I didn’t hide him Danny. The truth was Stan and I honestly didn’t know. When he was conceived, it was the week I spent the night with you.” She paused at the deep, jealous, possessive growl, coming from the Commander.

Danny hit him, ‘Behave, it was a long time ago. I want to hear this.’

Looking between the two, she finally continued. “You may not realize it Steve, but there wasn’t much true feelings between us that night. We were both heart sick people, simply taking comfort in each other, thinking we couldn’t be with the one we really loved. We even used protection, but something must have happened. Don’t know what and at this point it doesn’t really matter. We then parted ways after that night, knowing getting together wasn’t in the cards. He loved you more than he loved anyone else and I really loved Stan.”

Danny turned to Steve. “She returned to Stan, Steve, with my blessing. I wanted you and she wanted him. In the end it worked out for both of us.”

“Yes, and I got back together with Stan three days later. So timing was close. But because Danny and I used protection, but I didn’t with Stan, can you see how we would think he was Stan’s?”

Steve didn’t like it but understood the circumstances which would lead to that conclusion. “Fine, so how did you learn the truth?”

“It was when you two went to New Jersey. We had decided to start the paper work towards getting Charlie his passport, having it ready before we needed it. Grace had hers done already, but we wanted to update her photos and information too.”

Taking a sip of water she continued on with her narrative.

“So we started the paperwork and blood work needed for him. Making sure he didn’t have any undocumented health issues, or any other surprises we needed to know about. We got the results back a few days before you returned from New Jersey and were shocked and dismayed. Honestly we had no idea and for a time didn’t know what to do.”

“Well, you did something because of the papers.” Danny said quietly.

Nodding her head, her emotions broadcasting so many different things to him. “Yes, we knew we wanted to tell you but trying to find the time. Grace we told right away, we wouldn’t keep that from her. But when you returned from Jersey, Stan and I wanted to tell you, but before we could the investigation came up. We figured you had a lot on your plate and we could wait a few days, we only thought it was a regular case or you would get a lull in the investigation. We didn’t want to add more stress when the news could wait another day or two.”

She looked at him with contrite worried eyes.” Stan and I had no idea about all you had gone through, if we had know we would have told you sooner.”

Danny speaking up, even as he began to project acceptance and understanding towards her. “It’s okay Rachel, no one could have known.”

“Correct but then you went on your journey. I told Steve your kids would be here and he left to find you.”

Steve gripped his mate’s hand feeling him tremble with emotion.

“In a way both of you being gone was a help. Stan suggested we start the custody and adoption paperwork for him. He loves that boy just like his own son. Just like he does Grace. But he also believes in keeping siblings together. Plus with traveling so much, we don’t think it will be in his best interest to keep moving while Grace stays here.”

“Wait Stan willingly gave him up?” Danny asked.

Shaking her head. “No, he didn’t, he wants both Grace and Charlie. He loves them both. But he is a good man and knows at this time, you and Steve will be the better parents for both. That is what he cares about the most. Who will be best at caring and protecting them.”

“HOLY CRAP!” Danny exclaimed.

“He’s a good man Rachel.” Steve stated in awe of a man so dedicated to kids not his own.

“Now comes a few details about this. Stan wants to be a part of their lives, but knows it's going to be hard. Grace really likes the private school she is at and we planned to send Charlie there when it was time. So Stan and I have set aside enough money to pay for the tuition for both. He hopes you won’t think he is trying to buy the kids. But he really wants to make sure they get the best. Will you accept his request?”

“Steve?” Danny asked not willing to make such an important decision alone.

Deep green eyes, nearly overwhelmed with awe at the generosity of the absent man. “We have to Danny. He is giving us so much. If paying for the kids best schooling, makes him feel involved in their lives, knowing he won’t be there day to day, then we have to.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Turning back to Rachel. “Yes, if that’s what he wants of course we will. Please thank him for us. We’ll try as soon as we see him next time.”

“Thank you guys. Now here are the papers for Charlie. In a way it was good you both were gone so long. It allowed us to get everything in order without missing something vital.”

She watched as the men began reading the paperwork. Danny speaking up at a clause. “This says one full month of visitation each year? Plus various weekends as possible? What’s that mean?”

“It means Stan and I would like the kids for a solid month, mostly in the summer to visit. When the time can be found between our traveling and functions. We can take them if you and Steve have duties which would make it difficult to care fo them. We do want to be part of their lives. Same idea as weekends. When Stan and I are in town we would like to see them.”

“No problem Rachel we can make it happen.” Steve said.

“Good so sign those papers and the kids are yours.” She watched as they consulted their lawyer, found all in order and informed them it was so. Once signed both men leaned back, trying to absorb the huge change in their lives.

“Now there is one final point with the kids. Steve, Danny, I said yesterday you could have Grace for as long as you want. Now you know why I said that, but in regards too Charlie I would like to keep Charlie for a little longer.”

Steve sat up growling again at being denied his son. And boy did he love saying those words, even if only to himself. 

Rachel held up a hand. “Easy Commander, it’s not what you think. You both just returned yesterday. I’m sure the house needs work if nothing else in providing the proper care and security of a new toddler coming into the house. But if not let me spell it out for you.” She was looking directly at Steve, knowing he had little to no experience with very young children.

Both men listened carefully, not wanting to lose the chance at getting their son as soon as they could.

“I’m sure you would like to baby proof the house. Plugs, drawers, windows, stairs and anything else you deem necessary. Danny knows what I’m talking about. I’m assuming you would prefer to do it without him around getting underfoot. I want to give you the time you need to make your place a home for all the kids.” Now she smirked, “You also might like to go toddler shopping for stuff to put into his room. Paint, furniture, clothes, though I’ll be sending most of his along with him. But there is an element of fun to go shopping for the fun of shopping. It’s so much easier when you don’t have the kids around to begin with the first time around.”

Danny nodded his head, remembering when he and Rachel first went shopping together when they learned of Grace. Then Danny going shopping on his own and his thought of all sorts of other things they might need. Ended up having to return half of it because of his habit of overcompensating to ensure safety. But still it had been fun and enjoyable to shop for that new life coming into their home. “She’s right Steve. The house isn’t ready for a toddler. While we want him it makes more sense to let him stay someplace comfortable, rather than stress him with a new unprepared place.”

Wanting to growl, wanting to demand she bring him regardless, instead he sighed as he responded to his mate. “Damn you’re right. And it would be fun to shop. The house needs repairs, a new roof, siding and what not. Okay he can stay but it won’t be for long. I want my son as soon as the house is ready for him.” His eyes gleamed as he thought of his entire family finally under his roof.

Speaking of family under his roof. It might be best to explain about Grace. Clearing his throat, “Uh Rachel there is something we should tell you about Grace. We discovered it last night.”

“What’s that?” She looked at him, keen curiosity forming in her eyes. 

“Last night we discovered Grace came online as a Guide.”

She shook her head, smiling as this latest news only confirmed to her she and Stan had done the correct thing, with letting her live with the men who knew more about Sentinels and Guides then what she did. “Not surprised at her being a Guide, but a little surprised at such a young age. Normally one finds out when they are in their teens correct?”

“Typically yes, but I came online at eight so it was possible for her to come online earlier than normal.”

“Ahh, okay does she have a spirit animal?” If she did it would assure her that her daughter would always be looked after over and above what the men would do.

“Yes, her animal companion is Jaea, she is the first born daughter of Sasha and Loki. Jaea is never away from her side and Grace just adores her. The feeling is mutual.”

Smiling brightly at the new information. “Then I look forward to meeting her at a later date. I’m even happier for her because she has you both to direct her towards learning more about herself. Give her the education she needs for her new role in life.” 

Afterward they finished up other details, signing more paperwork and working out rough visitation schedules for the future. The lawyers all agreed the forms were in order and Steve managed to bully the clerks at the courthouse into processing everything quickly. He wanted his family officially asap.

505050

While the paperwork was processing, Steve, Danny and Rachel all waited in the small delicatessen near the lobby. Sipping coffee and talking about nothing important, all processing the changes about to happen in their lives.

It was the quiet clearing of their own Navy Lawyer’s throat which drew them back to the present. “So what’s the word?” Steve asked.

Mr. Logan glanced down at the paperwork in his hand. “Looking at the paperwork it’s all in order for both custody and adoption. Only sticking point may be the time it takes the court to file it all.”

“How do you mean?” Danny asked, even as he calmed his irate partner.

Sorting the various papers for both children. “Even though we filed the paperwork today, it will take at least a couple months to get it all processed properly. You wouldn’t be able to take the kids home officially till it was all done. You could have them all unofficially but at any time the courts could order them returned or some change to the arrangements.”

“Oh hell no, I want my kids!” Steve growled even as he whipped out his phone.

“Steve what are you doing?” Danny asked both puzzled and amused at his dogged determination. He knew Steve’s pack instincts were in full force where it came to the kids and wasn’t surprised he would pull some crazy ass stunt to get them now.

“What a good Sentinel does, protecting his pack.” Scrolling through his contact list he found the number he was looking for. Pressing the call button he waited for it to answer. When it connected he spoke up. “Sir this is Commander McGarrett.”

505050

Sitting at his desk he studied the various forms, situation reports and budget plans, bored silly with them all. Honestly he wished something interesting would come along and break up the monotony of his job sometimes. He had had an early morning meeting which he had been told was of vital importance, only to be informed at the last minute the meeting was to announce someone was retiring. He had been annoyed at the point and left early from it. Now he was in his office trying to think of something else to do other than status reports.

The ringing of his phone, along with the display of a number he felt he should be familiar with but couldn’t place had him picking up on the second ring. The voice speaking into the phone had him nearly dropping it in shock.

“Commander McGarrett?” Lawrence Kingston said to the other end of the line. 

“Yes Sir, do you remember me?”

Larry took his phone away from his ear for a moment incredulous to the notion to who was on the other end. “Remember you? Of course I do. When did you get back?” Already he was shoving aside the reports and opening a line to his aid to get his ass into his office.

“Yesterday Sir. We were at A. J. And Dustin’s wedding.”

“WHAT? I was there, I didn’t see you. When did you show up?” He was seriously pissed because no one had informed him the pair had returned.

“We showed up at the very tail end Sir. Took the pressure off those two so they could go on their honeymoon.”

“Son of a bitch, I left only 30 minutes before because I was called away.” He gave his staff member a note, informing him to get a jet ready to go, cancel all his meetings for the next few days and get him to Hawaii asap. The man left to get started on his change of plans. “Welcome back, what did you need from me?”

“Sir, we need some help with paperwork. We’ve been given custody of Grace and Charlie Williams, but the lawyers are saying it may take as long as two months for it all to get taken care of.”

“And you don’t want to wait that long?” He chuckled as he knew the feeling. He wanted to be on a plane right now and heading out.

“No Sir, is there anything you can do to make it quicker?”

“I know a few people who might be able too. Would still take time at least a week…”

“I’ll take it Sir. Any help is much appreciated.”

“I’m sure, I won’t make any promises…”

“I understand, I also know you are on your way here to check in on us. So I won’t keep you. But we want the paper work done asap.”

“I’ll work it. Have the lawyer submit it to the court today and I’ll see what I can get started.”

“Thank you Sir. Look forward to seeing you again when you get here.”

“Me too. Steve it’s great to hear from you again.” And it was, for too long they had been without those two men. With no idea as to their whereabouts, if they were safe or even still alive. To hear one now was to know both were safe and possibly ready to take over those duties put off for so long.

“You too. I have to go now.”

“See you in a few hours.”

“Yes Sir, See you tomorrow.” Then before he could say anything else Steve hung up.

Larry looked at his phone, more amused than annoyed at the subtle hint of when the guys wanted to see him. But it would give him a few more hours to get things settled and started on the paperwork for them. He couldn’t wait.

505050

The paper work was processing, Rachel had left with her lawyer, intent on finishing a few other errands. Steve and Danny were standing outside at the top of the steps of the courthouse. The sun was shining and the breeze was blowing just gently enough to cool. People moved around them, most not even realizing who they were or what they were here for. Something which was a bit of a novelty to the pair of them.

Steve breathed in the scent of it all, listening to the voices around him, feeling the contentment coming from his beloved mirroring his own. Feeling more content than he had in years and he reveled in the reason why. His family, god after so many years without one, he now had a full one, it was the best, everything was looking up for him. And it was all thanks to the man walking beside him, his mate, his love, his life, his world. Without Danny he wouldn’t even be alive today, now he had him forever. Stopping just before they walked down the grand stair way, he turned to the man who gave him everything. Griping him by his shoulders, he watched as Danny looked at him puzzled.

“Steve?”

“Thank you Danny.” He said reverently, putting as much heart felt pleasure and satisfaction into his words.

Lifting an eyebrow at the taller man he asked unsure. “You’re welcome but for what? I mean there are so many things to thank me for.”

“For being mine and rescuing me from myself. Without you in my life I wouldn’t have one. God I love you so much.” Leaning down he gave him a quick kiss, knowing if he tried anything more intimate they would be putting on a show for all to see.  
Danny stroked his cheek, his eyes reflecting his own love and acceptance of what Steve couldn’t say. Knowing how proud he was to know he was found acceptable by Danny, and through him, his own family. How he would defend his children with every fiber of his being, be there for them every day. Provide for them every day with whatever they might need. “I know love.”

Steve was about to say more, when his acute hearing picked up the shrieks of an enraged woman hell bent on signing the death warrants of two men. Grabbing his mate’s hand instead the Seal dragged him down the steps, gently nudging people even as he just wanted to throw them out of his way.

“Steve slow down. What the hell is going on?” He asked doing his best not to trip down the stairs, even if he knew that wasn’t possible.

“We need to get out of here before she finds us.” Steve carefully looked both ways, trying to determine the best place to hide.

“She who?” Danny wondered, mind going blank as to who it might be.

“Judge Amelia Zelinsky, she just found out what happened in her conference room. She is screaming for blood and sending her bailiffs after us.”

Eyes widening as he realized what was happening. Grin firmly in place, he followed after the running man. “Oh shit let’s get out of here.”

Racing down the last few steps, Steve led him around the corner, phasing out of sight, Danny following his lead. A few seconds later the bailiffs sent after them burst through the doors, scanning the crowd for the men they were sent to arrest. When they couldn’t find them, they called on the radio their status before returning. After all it wasn’t like they couldn’t find the Commander and his second in command of the 5-0 task force.

“That was close.” The blond grinned as he peaked around the corner.

Sharing the grin Steve chuckled deeply. “Yep, how soon do you think we get a court summons?”

“Soon, she hates us.” Danny snickered.

“Come on let’s go find Grace. It’s time we gather our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked its, felt it had been a while for a little bit of smut, but didn't want to really get into it to much. This chapter more to me is about the feels rather then the smut. But smut is always good. More to come soon. 
> 
> Also sorry for the long time between updates but the power cord for my laptop died and I didn't have anything to charge my battery with till I got a new one a few days ago. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. See you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace express's her joy, and Steve goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay want to say sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. What happened was I was trying to work hips 5 from two ends and it wasn't working for me. I would have to rip my thought processes away from what I have going on at the end of the story, and remind myself of the plot point I have going in the beginning. It was way to stressful and confusing. So I decided to wait on working on the next chapter till I could dedicate myself to it properly. which I'm happy to say I can now since I have finally finished hips 5. Now comes the fun part of doing all the chapters properly. 
> 
> this chapter is mostly family feels again. Grace so very happy to have her family again.

Grace had been sitting on a bench, next to Kono eating a snow cone. Both had sworn each other to secrecy to never let Kamekona know they had gone to one of his competitors for the treat. Jaea was sniffing around the pair, guarding her lady from murders, dope dealers and those most dangerous of beings, boys. While she was always polite, her mother would take her to task if she wasn’t, she made her presence known to any boy who might come by to speak to her mistress. She would simply sit next to Grace, then stare with narrowed eyes at the youth who had not been cleared by either Big Brother Danny or Uncle Steve.

Kono found the entire spectacle funny and wore a softly amused smile as she watched the young wolf guarding her ward. So she wasn’t paying attention to the courthouse, allowing Grace to spot the two men first, launching herself from the picnic table and racing over to where they were just entering the park. Throwing herself into her Dad’s arms, she hugged him tightly. “Is it done? All the papers signed?” She asked body quivering with excitement.

Danny gripping his little girl, luxuriating in holding her and knowing she wasn't going anywhere he wasn’t willing to take her. Smiling down, deep blue eyes, lit up with love and contentment at the thought of always keeping her with him he answered with extreme satisfaction. “Yeah baby, it is.”

Her own brown eyes lit up just as much as his blue ones, glinting with happiness and something else he couldn’t identify right away. “Oh thank god, and Steve he adopted me right? Adopted Charlie?”

“Yes, he did…” He didn’t get much chance to say anything else as she gave an ear piercing shriek and launched herself at the man standing beside him. 

“PAPA!” She screamed as she grabbed hold of his neck and refused to let go.

“Papa?” Steve asked even as he wrapped his arms around his little girl.

Voice serious yet excited at the same moment, she explained as only a 10 year old could.“Yeah cause I can’t call you Uncle Steve anymore. Not when you’re my Dad. But Danno is my Dad too and Dad and Danno are pretty close sounding. So I wanted something I could call YOU when needed. So I decided on Papa unless….” She looked at him unsure. “Unless you want me to call you something else.”

Holding her tighter, smiling bright enough to make the sun seem dim he stated “Papa is just fine. I love it and I love you. You’re ours now baby. Our’s and you are never going to leave.” He breathed deep of her young innocent scent, feeling as his own instincts of pack protector settled into their proper role of doing whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. His eyes glowed with contentment as his family came together.

Squirming around to get more comfortable in her new Papa’s arms, she giggled out, “I know, I’m so happy. When are we getting Charlie? I want to bring him home too.” She was quite content to stay in his arms as he carried her towards the table he had seen her and Kono sitting on. Jaea was watching them all alertly, taking her duties towards her beloved companion seriously a she always would. 

Danny spoke up this time, rolling his eyes a bit as he tried to calculate all the work and costs needed to be done before they brought their son home. “Not exactly sure, there are a lot of house improvements we need to make. One to make the house safe for Charlie and two just to fix up a lot of neglect.”

“Like what Danno?” She turned to face him, but Steve didn’t let her out of his arms.

Ticking points off his fingers, “Need a new roof, plumbing, and other things at the house.”

Kono who had been sitting on the table watching the new happy family all this time, cleared her throat. She had some of her own good news to share as she heard what Danny was explaining. “Uh Danny, Steve about your house…”

“Yes?” Danny said as he turned towards her, wondering what she could want. From the feelings he was picking up from her, she was exceedingly pleased with whatever she was going to say next.

Grinning like a cat who had caught the laser pointer at last, “When you guys were gone. Chin and I went over the house with Annette and Marcus. Discovered many of the repairs it needed and she called her brother and his construction company. They’ve fixed everything which needed fixing in the place.” 

“What?” Both men asked startled. They hadn’t even noticed yesterday or this morning.

“Yep, new roof, new plumbing, heating AND air conditioning now. More insulation, all the cracks and problems fixed. New paint even, it’s all been taken care of. All you have to do is the baby proofing for Charlie and you’re good to go. We all wanted the house to be ship shape for when you returned.” She smirked at she watched their reactions to her news.

“Are you serious Kono?” Danny asked her unable to believe it was true.

“Very much so.” She quieted as she remembered. “We missed you guys, we missed you a lot and needed something to focus on besides work. Your house actually became a type of sanctuary for many of us to sit, remember and socialize with. When we noticed the problems, we took it on ourselves to fix it as a way to get our minds off when you may return.”

Sharing a look with Steve, Danny could feel how much all the people he loved were being affected by the young rookie’s words. Taking Kono into a hug Danny worked on calming her, while sharing how much she was enjoying them being back, while they shared how much they loved being back. Feeling her body tremble just the slightest amount, he realized a few things himself, being gone so long had really affected their Ohana. It was going to take quite a bit of work on his part to ease their loved ones minds about him and his mate. 

Whispering into her ear, knowing Steve could hear everything and agreed with his sentiments, “We’re back darling, and we plan on staying for quite a while.” He also projected so much more towards her, how happy he and Steve where to be back, to know their friends and family trusted them to return in time. The amount of love, dedication and belief they would return allowing them to work on their house, as a way of compensating for not having them in their daily lives. How amazed the pair felt at knowing just how close they were to all their friends and family.

Kono leaned into his shoulder for a few minutes, relaxing at the feeling of peace and calmness he was laying over her. She knew what Danny was doing and didn’t mind in the least. It helped her relax and refocus on other things she wanted to do for the day. Pulling away, she smiled gently up at the Guide. “Thanks Danny, I needed that.”

Giving her one more quick hug, he released her to return to his mate’s side. “Any time Kono.”

Steve reached out one arm, gripping her shoulder to show his own appreciation for all she and their family had done in their absence. Grinning as she returned a one armed hug back, finding it amusing to see the Commander refusing to release his little girl even now. Grace just smiled happy at everyone, feeling the emotions flowing over her like gentle waves. Danny monitoring the amount she received so she wasn't overwhelmed.

Clapping her hands together, changing the mood to something much more relaxed, “Okay enough with the sappy stuff. I have things to do and I’m sure you three do as well. I’m going to head out have fun you guys.” With a jaunty wave of her hand she turned and left them on the steps. Heading out to the North shore for some awesome waves and friendly folk.

Danny turned back to the two, smiling broadly. “What do you think we should do next?” As if he didn’t know what they both wanted to do.

“SHOPPING!” Crowed Grace, still carried in Steve’s arms. 

“Steve?”

“Shopping definitely sounds like a plan.” He wanted to get anything and everything he needed for Charlie so he could bring his family home.

505050

Nearly six hours later, the crew of three entered the house once again. Steve carrying Grace on his shoulders and Danny carrying an obscene amount of bags, boxes and stuffed animals. 

Snorting in annoyance as he put the various bags down by the door, glaring at his insanely happy and content mate. “Seriously? Why am I the only one carrying all this into the house? You could have helped Steve, she does have legs, she is quite capable of walking on her own. You did not have to carry her either in your arms or on your shoulders for the ENTIRE time we were out. Why, man why?”

Eyes wide with assumed innocence, “Danny it was necessary, what if she had tripped, she could have skinned her knee. There was nothing else I could do.” He carefully hid his grin from his annoyed partner. He hadn’t needed to hold her for the entire time. But it was fun, they both enjoyed it, and the good natured grumbling from Danny for the entire time, was worth it.

Raising an eyebrow, even as he rested his hands on his hips, “Yeah I’m sure that was the reason you jerk. Put her down and help me with these.” Turning around he headed back to the car to get the second load.

Steve lifting his eyes to his daughter shared a smirk, setting her down, he followed Danny to help with the rest of the purchases. Grace began rummaging around in one of the bags, looking for a specific item. Finding it she plopped herself on the couch, and began munching on the gummy bears. Jaea immediately showed up and whimpered a request to try the new treat. Smiling happily at how the day had gone so far, she shared the candy with her best four footed friend.

505050

It had been a fantastic day for her. She got a new father, a man she loved very much and now was a permanent part of their family. She would miss her Mom, honestly she would, but there was something buried deep within her which insisted she chose the two men. That they would be able to teach her the things she would need to know as she grew up and learned about who she ultimately was going to be. Her Mother couldn’t give her that, no matter how much she may want to, and it was her love of her daughter which allowed her to encourage her to stay. 

She popped another gummy bear into her mouth, stroking her best friend’s head behind her ears, remembering all the fun she had with her Papa and Danno as they bought things to bring Charlie home.

505050

“Oh hell yes, we need at least a dozen of these.” Steve said grabbing multiple packages of knee pads with little seals on them. Danny rolling his eyes, took the items out of the cart and placed them back on the shelf. 

“Steve, Charlie is nearly 4 years old, he doesn’t need knee pads.”

“But Danno…”

“Steve this is in the infant and young toddler section. We need to be looking in the older toddler section.”

Cocking his head, Steve glanced around him and realized he was right. “Oh… okay then.” 

From then on it was a running battle between Steve and Danny as to what they actually needed. Grace was little help as she was perched on her Papa’s shoulders for the entire time, helpfully giving out suggestions as to what she thought would be good.

“Papa I think we need those teddy bear plushie crib cushions. They are just the cutest.”

Steve looking towards where she was pointing nodded instantly. “You’re right Gracie, we need those. A lot of those, so we can have them everywhere in the house.” Striding over he picked up every single one he could, there were nearly 30 of them. 

“Steve no we don’t need that many. Honestly we don’t need any of them. They are ridiculous and no self respecting toddler would ever want to be seen in those.” Taking the items back out of the cart, turning his back for only a few seconds to place them back on the shelf. When he turned back his mate and daughter were gone, once again. “Steve where the hell did you go now?”

No response, but Grace and Steve couldn’t hide from the empath who was tracking them down. Only to have his eyes widen as he saw the next useless item Steve thought they needed. “No no no no no, he does NOT need a ride on Vacuum or a crib dribbler. Dear god what the fuck are these things?” Danny could not believe what he was seeing. Some weird alien looking sit down vacuum and a bottle which was nothing more than a crate bottle for dogs.

“DANNO Language!” Grace pipped up even as she giggled behind her hand.

“Sorry Monkey, but seorusly Steve, he is four YEARS, not four MONTHS. Let’s look together for things he might need. Or at least things we can use to safe proof the house. Not this garbage.”

“But Danno, you never know…”

“Ah but I do, I’ve been a father to a 4 year old who is now 10 and riding on your shoulders, again. Now let’s go over to the clothing area, see what they have, then we can go to the car seat and booster aisle… STEVE WOULD YOU PUT THAT DOWN!”

At the mention of safety seats, Steve made a beeline towards of all things baby balls. Fully enclosed balls, just like the ones idiots paid good money to get in and fall over cliffs for grins and giggles. Not happy that his mate didn’t think it was needed, he was distracted by a corner display filled with bandaids. Bandaids which looked like bacon, banana’s, donuts, beef jerky and of all things celery. Once Danny took those very carefully out of his hands, he moved onto the super soaker 12,000 with the extra large back pack tank and multi shot express cannon. Followed by a cherry pit remover device, corn husker, Defibrillator Toaster, really who comes up with this crap. Disco ball helmet “In case he bumps his head Danno.”

Danno also veto’ed the lickable wallpaper, glow in the dark toilet paper, it had skulls and devil faces on it, left over from halloween probably. Ketchup Gun, waffle keyboard, splash guards for baby faces, at least Steve bypassed the nose soap dispenser, in favor of the det-cord towel rack.

Racing over to another part of the store, Steve was looking intently as some toddler pull up pants. “Which one’s should we get Danno?”

Now this was the first time Steve was looking at getting something which was reasonable for a kid his age. Danny wished to encourage this behavior, so asked him what his preference was. And shook his head at his response, even as he wondered why he was surprised by it in the first place.

“I like the Huggie’s one myself. Cause I like the idea of him always thinking that I’m hugging him, even if I’m not there. But the pampers are good too, because I plan on pampering my boy for years to come.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the blond took a deep breath. “Why not get both, then you can do both?”

Face lighting up as if the sun shined through him. “That’s brilliant, I’ll do that! Thanks Danno.” The new Papa then proceeded to load the cart up with at least 12 packages of each type, Mickey Mouse, Donald duck, Goofy, Woody, and Buzz Lightyear, all where thrown in.

Sighing Danno shook his head and kept on moving, knowing they would need at least another two carts before they left this store. The other stores they had to go to filled him with dread.

Grace for her part, was squealing and laughing as Steve tried to buy out the store. Enjoying it as Steve, not wanting to neglect his daughter in any way, wanted to get her everything she could dream of. Frilly dresses, sun hats, kid necklaces, rings, bracelets, along with remote trucks, real life toy engines in miniature, and navy action figures.

Danny gave up trying to limit his mate’s impulse spending spree, knowing this one time, hopefully, it was good therapy for the man. They had been gone so long and like everything else, when Steve wanted to throw himself head long into something, he did so. Counting on Danny to back him up like always. 

Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bitch about it, later and with gusto.

505050

“Steve you idiot, you do not have to carry the bags that way.” The Guide snarked at his partner.

“Danny what? It’s a hell of a lot easier?” The Seal commented grinning from ear to ear.

“But you’re just showing off. Carry them like a normal person instead of show boating as if you are a superior being. Which just for the record you are not, you are far from being a superior being.” Danny ranted as he followed his partner, carrying his own set of bags. Steve carried his own but not with his hands. Instead he was letting them float ahead of him as he walked into the house.

Rolling his eyes, he swirled the packages in a figure eight in front of him. “Oh come on Danny, it’s fun.”

“It’s fun he says? So it’s going to be fun when the news reporters find out about it and show it on the nightly news every night for days on end? To remind the world that we are back, that we have unheard of, powerful, extraordinary powers, above and beyond what a Sentinel or Guide in theory should have? To let people know where we live, what we can do, and bug us all the time over our skills? I want a somewhat normal life for our kids Steven. We can’t have that if you are showing off and get caught doing so you twit!”

At the mention of the kids Steve swallowed as he realized Danny was right. He wanted his kids to have as normal a life as possible. Grabbing the bags from the air, he placed them down on the floor, determined to do everything he could to give them what they not only wanted, but needed. A stable environment with a good home life, something he hadn’t had after he had been sent away.

‘Don’t get melancholy either Steve, the kids will be fine, just try and act like a responsible adult and we might get through this. I know acting that way will be a huge stretch for you. But try.’ Now the detective was the one sporting the ear to ear grin.

Turning he spotted Grace eating gummy bears on the couch. “And you young lady, can help us sort out the things we need. Find the paint so we can get started on his room.”

“Sure Danno.” Jumping up from the couch she started digging through the boxes till she found the paint. There were three colors, a warm sea foam green, a cheery yellow for trim and white for any edges they didn’t want the other colors. Pulling those out she went in search of the paint brushes and tape. “I have the rest of the stuff too. Are we going to get started now?” She was eager to start on her brother’s room. While it had a basic paint job in there from when the house was fixed up, it was plain white. She was looking forward to putting the new colors on and making it seem more like a home for her little brother.

“You bet Monkey, take those up, Steve and I will bring the tarps.” Danny picked out a few other things they would need to take up themselves.

“Cool.” Gathering up all her supplies she ran up the stairs. Her’s had already been painted months ago, she deciding on her own what she wanted and doing it secretly. She bought the supplies with her allowance, prepping the room when she could, then painting when she could get away. It took a few days but in the end she had done it. And the feeling she had after it was all done, like this was finally her home had given her so much peace. She knew she would be calling this place home, but she needed it sooner then anyone realized. Now she was happy she had done so because her dad’s were back, she could concentrate on bringing her brother home and completing the family she really wanted.

Steve sorted through the items he needed when he decided to bring up a topic he had been wondering about since they left the courthouse. “Danny where are the wolves?” He was used to them being underfoot, especially the cubs. He liked knowing where his pack was and being ready to protect and defend them when needed.

Danny wondered when Steve would ask about them, he must have been really distracted to have to wait till midday before asking about them. “Sasha is watching them today over at the Den.” He explained easily as he gathered up masking tape, paint rollers, and trays.

Puzzled as to why their Mother was watching them today, figured they were fine on their own. “What? Why?” He missed their playful manners and the plotting the triplets.

Shrugging his shoulder, he put his supplies to the side while he organized the boxed up furniture they would have to put together later. “Because of Jaea, she bonded with Grace. Sasha and I talked about it and felt it would be better to keep the cubs away so the girls could have some time together, without the crazy the other cubs would bring.” Picking up the shelving unit, he placed it over next to the wall. 

Eyes gentling in concern, “They’re okay though right? We don’t need to go check on them?” He would if needed, he didn’t want the cubs to think they cared about them any less, just cause Jaea had Grace now. All the cubs were welcome and much loved.

Shaking his head, smile easy as he picked up the last bag filled to the brim with stuffed seals. No subtly with his partner, or daughter for that matter, she was the one who had picked them all out to begin with. “Steve, they’ll be just fine, don’t worry about them. They’re grown enough to take care of themselves for a few days, without supervison. You know both Sasha and Loki were taking them on trips the last few days we were there on their own. Or encouraging them to go on their own without us. Independence is good for the kids. They’ll be fine without us for a few days.”

Cocking his head, finding the hole in his argument, “If they are so good without us, why is Sasha and Loki with them.” He reached out to grab some of the painting supplies Danny was about to take up.

Responding back over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Steve following him easily, watching as he took some lemonade out of the fridge and starting pouring in tall glasses. “Because you know damn well, if they were left completely unsupervised they would be sneaking over here to get a look at their sister and her new Guide. They are highly jealous she found her’s so quickly, all they want to do is come over here and sniff, lick and tease. Sasha will keep them from bothering her.” Making a plate of cheese, meat and fruit snacks, he handed it to the taller man. 

Grabbing the food, watching as Danny took the drinks and headed back towards the living room. “What about Loki? He can help too.” After he said it he realized what a dumb statement it was.

Danny gave Steve a long look agreeing with his thoughts.

Displaying a half grin at his dork of a bond mate, “Okay so he won’t help. Instead he would just take the kids out and show them how to get royally drunk.”

Danny shuddered at even the idea of them going out to drink. “Which we don’t want him doing. Not till the cubs are at least 200 years old. Maybe older, we don’t need to deal with 13 plastered pups all in one night. A single Seal is a lot easier to manhandle.” He hide his grin as he, now in the safety of their own home behind closed doors, picked up the tarps and other supplies they would need to paint with, with his mind. 

Steve for his part, followed along behind, speaking one thing, while he stared at his mate’s tight, fuckable ass. “Hey now I don’t get drunk, I just get loose and relaxed.” 

Sniffing in amused contempt, “Now you don’t. Back before we bonded you could get drunk. I have a feeling it’s going to be a hell of a lot harder to now.” He wiggled his ass, just to torment his mate, knowing he was becoming more distracted as they went up the stairs.

“It is? Hmmmm.” Steve narrowed his eyes and he really thought about what the Spirit Bond gave him. How with the accelerated healing, it would also lead to accelerated metabolism and processing of the good booze. Maybe this was his chance to finally be able to drink Loki under the table. That was something he would really like to accomplish, the black braggart always won, and it would be nice if he paid for the drinks for once, rather than him.

A whack to his head by a paint brush Grace had forgotten about, brought him out of his thoughts. Rubbing his head. “Ow what the hell was that for?” He asked glaring at his mate, annoyed at how accurate he was with the brush. Plucking it from the air when Danny seemed poised to hit him again.

“You thinking you can drink Loki under the table. You know it will never happen because that bastard will do anything to keep his title. Now come on we need to join Grace so we can finish painting room. Unless you want to wait a few days before bringing our son home?” Danny smirked at his mate, watching as his eyes narrowed at him.

“I don’t think so.” Steve snorted, as if he wanted to wait the single day they had to in order to bring his son home. It would take time to dry but he would figure out a way to get the new paint smell out if needed, along with getting all the furniture put together. Charlie would be coming home tomorrow come hell or high water. He wanted his boy and he wanted him asap.

Climbing up the stairs, he followed his mate towards the room in question. It was his sister’s old room, but he didn’t think she would mind him taking it over for his son. She hadn’t been back to the house in years, not even to attend their Dad’s funeral. He hadn’t spoken to her in years, either on the phone, text, email or even a hand written letter. If she decided to pitch a fit someday over it, he would just growl at her, threaten to tell all her friends about that one time in high school, and if that didn’t work, spray her with the hose like he had done when they were kids.

As far as he knew she was in Los Angelos doing god knows what. His other only living relative he had, Aunt Deb lived in the midwest, but she loved to travel to far away places. He hadn’t spoken to her in years either, and really felt he should break down and call her when he had the chance. Danny would love to meet her, and the cubs would adore her he was sure. Honestly he would love the chance to have his family together when he finally married his mate, but doubt it would happen. Both were hard to get hold of, especially when he didn’t know where either was staying. 

Shaking his head, he put thoughts of his long ago broken family to the side. He had a new family, one he loved and adored above all else. He would do anything and everything to see that they were happy and content for the rest of their lives. And prepare his mate for the time when the kids were no longer around, but those were sad thoughts and not to be worried over now. No what he had to do now, was paint his new son’s room, assemble a shit ton of furniture, and probably hardest of all, come up with a plan to some day get his mate to try pineapple on pizza.

505050

Stepping back Steve surveyed the work they had done. “Guys this is looking really good. Should be dry by tomorrow.” They had painted the walls in the gentle green, the crown molding was an eggshell white, and Jaea and Grace had spent some time painting yellow hands and noses on the walls. It was a fun loving room and Steve, nose dialed down so the fumes didn’t upset him, couldn’t get enough of it. This was for his son, his family and their future. It was an awesome start.

“Yeah, but those are just the walls. Still have to get the furniture assembled and placed.” Danny wiped a smear of paint across his forehead, adding to the three others already there. Steve’s breath hitched as the look was totally adorable and made him want to paint other parts of his body, maybe with strawberry, or chocolate body paint. But time and impressionable daughter’s in the same room would not be a good idea. 

‘That’s for damn sure, and you better not be thinking about taking me in this room either. This is our son’s room, just like our daughter’s is off limits. There are other places you can fuck me in this house, and I expect you to because you’re a horny bastard.’ 

‘I’m a horny bastard? Look who’s talking? Mister kinky and wanting to be tied up when I fuck your brains out.’ He mock snarled, even as he tried to contain himself as Danny helpfully supplied images of past fun times together. 

‘Don’t know what you’re talking about.’ But Danny was giving him that little smile of his which always did nasty things to him. He would be getting lucky at some point today, probably when Grace was asleep.

“Papa, let’s work on his clothes chest next. I think it would look perfect under the window.” Grace spoke up, hands covered in yellow paint, along with her overalls, cheeks, nose and her left ear. Jaea was wagging her tail happily, as long as her mistress was happy she was. Course she had never painted with her nose before and thought it was the most awesome thing in the world. She couldn’t wait to try it again and tell all her brothers and sisters what she had been allowed to do today. They would be so jealous and she would be her normal sweet and loving self, with a side of smug.

Steve’s eyes softened at Grace’s words, “Okay Grace Face, let’s go get it.” Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of grain, listening to her squeals of glee with pleasure. This is what he had always wanted, a family to call his own and it was slowly coming true. Just a few more hours and his son would be here to stay. He honestly didn’t think he could stand the idea of Charlie going back to his Mother’s house, to make the transition between the two homes easier for the child. He wanted his boy so much, he loved him so much already, he couldn’t wait to bring him home and have him under his roof. To have him under his roof, to have him under his protection. To be able to tune his hearing to his very heartbeat and breath to make sure all was right with his baby boy. Same as how he was already doing with his baby girl, making sure everything she could possibly want was hers.

“There it is Papa, the chest, can you pick it up and still carry me?” Grace asked hoping he would carry it using magic or whatever he called it.

Smiling he positioned her more comfortably on his shoulder, before looking towards the cabinet. Concentrating, he levitated the box and floated it behind him so Grace could see. Trotting up the stairs they rejoined Danny who simply rolled his eyes at the happy pair.

“Danno did you see what Papa did? Isn’t it cool?” Grace asked all in one breath.

“Yes, Monkey I saw what Papa did, yes it’s cool.” He smiled to see the joy on his child’s face, even as he lifted her up with his own mind. Listening to her shriek in surprise before giggling behind her hands. Turning her around he set her down on the ground.

“So cool, I can’t wait to tell all my friends.” She skipped over to Jaea to give her a hug before returning to the box.

Steve and Danny looked at each other before squatting down to explain a few things. “Listen Monkey I know it’s cool and all but probably would be best not to tell people just to tell them. We want to be an ordinary family, you, Charlie, Steve and I and it would be hard to do so with people constantly asking us questions.”

Grace looked at both men, confusion in her eyes for a moment, till they cleared in understanding. “I understand, it was part of the reason why you were gone so long right?” Just the reminder of them being gone, had dampened some of her enthusiasm over Charlie’s room.

Steve spoke up this time. “It’s only part of it love, we had a lot of issues to work out between us. Issues which we have solved or come to understand about ourselves. We didn’t mean to be gone so long baby, but we had no choice.” He placed a hand on his Guide’s shoulder. “Danny at the time was very sick and I had to help him get better. I also wasn’t doing too good, needing to learn and grow stronger for him and for myself, but together we made each other better.” He stroked her cheek, hoping she would understand everything he wasn’t telling her.

“Grace, we thought of you every day, and wished we could have come home…” Danny quietly explained, eyes soft as he projected just how much they had missed her and wished they could have come home to her. 

In a very adult sounding voice, “But you weren’t ready to come home. I had a feeling when you were gone about it. Like you wanted to but if you came home before you were ready, before you were better, you would actually get sicker. Am I right?” She looked between the two men kneeling before her.

Danny held both her hands, looking deep into her eyes as he confirmed her theory. “You’re exactly right Grace. I was very sick, for a long time and while it hurt me to stay away for so long, it was the best way for me to get better. Your Papa helped me every day to get stronger, till I was finally good enough to come home.” And god some of those days were bad for him, very bad, while others were the best memories, things to be cherished for years to come.

Still the ten year old was worried, she didn’t want to lose her family again, not when she had just found it so decided to voice her concerns. Not realizing Danny was gently encouraging her to do so, just as a good parent should. “And you won’t go away again? Not like you did? I don’t want to lose you both, not after I just got you back.”

Danny knew they had answered this question before, but to a 10 year old who had suffered the loss of two men she loved very much, it needed to be answered again. She would probably ask it many times over the next few weeks, if not months, seeking the reassurance she needed. To make sure her family which she had wished for, wouldn’t be broken up again. Whether it was when her mother and father divorced, or when her father disappeared and her uncle went after him.

“No, we don’t plan on going away like we did again. You won’t lose us, we plan on staying right here with you and your brother.” He let loose his hold on his emotions enough to let her feel how sincere he was being. He also let her feel how much they loved her and how sorry they were for having to be gone for so long.

Grace herself relaxed as her Father’s love for her surrounded her, making her feel special and overcome her fear of thinking they had stayed away because of her. They would never stay away from her, they would protect her with everything they had. Protect her and her brother and be there for every moment of their lives. They were a family and wanted to keep it that way, wanted to be there for her and not waste time dealing with bureaucrats who only wanted what was in their interests. That is why they didn’t want her just blurting out what they could do to anyone she talked to. They wanted to give her normal and keeping quiet about what they could do would allow her to have it.

“Okay I won’t tell anyone, I want normal too.” She smiled brightly at them, eyes lighting up with love and joy at having her family around her. Then she had another question, which was making her nervous for the answer. “What if someone asks though about you? Like ask can you really move things with your mind? Or make weapons form in the air?” She was sure her friends would ask her some time soon.

Steve stroked down her hair, smiling easily. “Then you can tell them the truth Gracie. We’re not asking you to hide what we are, far from it. We are just asking for you to think about what you say when you decide to bring up a topic. We are not hiding what we are, that is no life for you to lead and shouldn’t. But we would prefer it if you didn’t go around saying things like my Papa can form a sword what can yours do? Wait for someone else to bring it up in a conversation if they do.”

Titling her head, she thought about it, before launching herself into her Papa’s arms. “No problem Uncle… err I mean Papa, I won’t bring it up, unless someone asks. But it’s really cool to see everything you can do.” She rubbed her paint covered cheek against Steve’s laughing as it smeared green and yellow all over his.

Danny patting her back, loving how happy she was at the moment. “Good girl now let’s go ahead and get this furniture built. I have a feeling a certain Super Seal Sentinel is eager to bring a certain little boy home. What do you think?” He winked at her, listening as Grace giggled again.

“Oh maybe, but it’s not like he can’t wait a little longer. I mean we do want the room to be perfect. If it takes a few extra days it won’t hurt anything.” Her eyes gleamed as she teased the taller man, feeling it as his chest began to rumble against her in annoyance.

Both chuckled at the deep irritated growl vibrating through their systems. “Yeah right, he comes home tomorrow. I’m being reasonable enough by waiting that long.” Still he smiled to take any sting out of his words and growl. They were all teasing each other and it felt good after so many long months apart.

“Fine if that’s what you want Papa, I guess we can work with that.” Skipping over to the box, she began opening the sides. Jaea who had been sitting in the corner waiting for the others to get finish their talk, wagged her tail as she came over to her ward. Taking a side of the box in her teeth, she helped her open the cardboard.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, they put the finishing touches on the furniture and room. Making sure everything was perfect for when they brought Charlie home. Afterward they settled on dinner and a movie and spent the rest of the night, before bed, cuddled up on the couch. When it was time for bed, Steve carried Grace up to her room, holding her gently as she had fallen asleep between the two.

Once she was settled, Steve quickly headed to his own bedroom, eager to spend some much needed quality time with his mate. He had grown used to being able to ravish the smaller man whenever he wished. So when his time was severely curtailed by an active child, it made him extra horny. He had just closed the door to their room, looking for Danny who he could hear was in the bathroom finishing up some much needed biological functions. Stripping quickly he stroked himself, ready to play as soon as Danny came in. But what he saw when the blond left the washroom had him growling.

‘Danny what the hell are you wearing?’ He didn’t want to see any clothes on his mate, in fact he wanted the exact opposite. He glared at the offending garments hoping his mate would be rid of them instantly.

Danny looked down at the sleep shorts he had put on. Loose fitting and very comfortable. ‘Shorts what does it look like?’ He walked over to the bed, crawling under the sheets, totally ignoring the displeased growl coming from his horny mate.

‘Why in the hell are you wearing those? I thought we were going to fool around as soon as Grace was asleep.’ Reaching for his man, intending to rip them off himself, he was surprised when Danny slapped his hand away.

Danny grinned, oh the lessons on parenting Steve was about to have. ‘Nope not tonight, may want to put some shorts on yourself. Grace should be in here 20 minutes tops.’ His eyes delighting at the confusing forming in the green eyes.

‘What? Why? She was sleeping deeply when I left her.’ He had no idea why Danny thought she would be joining them.

‘Because she is going to wake up nervous that we aren’t home. She is going to want the assurance we are, which means she will be sleeping with us tonight and probably for the next few days.’

‘But why? She didn’t want to sleep with us last night?’ Still he rose from the bed, putting on a pair of shorts quickly, cause he could hear her breathing changing in the other room. Becoming quicker as she started waking up.

‘Because last night she was so excited about us being back nothing else was in her head, other then relief we were back. Now she’s been with us all day and all other thoughts are starting to filter into her head. Foremost among them is, are we still here?’ Cocking his head to the left, he could feel his daughter as she woke. ‘Here she comes now.’

And just as Danny said, he could hear her door open and her gentle feet walking down the hall to their room. The click, click of claws as Jaea walked with her, a quiet knock on their door, followed by it opening and her head peaking around to see if they were awake.

“Come on Monkey, up you go, you can sleep between me and Steve tonight.” Danny said instantly, holding out his arms, which were quickly filled.

Sleepily she mumbled, “Sorry, couldn’t sleep…”

“No worries baby. Let’s get you tucked in.” He gave Steve a pointed look towards his side of the bed.

Sighing the Sentinel realized Danny was right and was glad he had shorts on. It would have been highly embarrassing otherwise. Settling down on his side, he helped tuck Grace in, purring quietly to ease her back into sleep. Jaea down below gave a soft woof, while deep soulful eyes begged at them. 

They didn’t stand a chance.

‘Fine just don’t disturb us with your kicking or you’re out.’ Danny informed her before settling in for the night. Turning the light off he gave one pat to his daughter’s head before he slipped into sleep. 

Steve stayed up a few more minutes, simply gazing down at his family laying in bed. Breathing deeply he could smell the happiness and content radiating from all three and he felt at peace. He had no trouble seeing the easy breathing both found in sleep. The way they snuggled together taking comfort at being together again. It was a sight he wanted to see for a long time.

‘Go to sleep my mate, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow.’ Danny directed him with a sleepy shuffle of his mind.

Chuckling he stroked each one a final time before, laying down seeking his own rest. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and dreamed of his family being with him forever. It was a very satisfying dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully people liked the family feels I have going in this chapter. more to come later once I get the chapters sorted and worked on. Hopefully a lot sooner too now that the story is done.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> See you all later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family feels along with real life presenting itself once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay got the next chapter out. Hope you all enjoy it.

The following morning, the sun began to peak over the horizon, the stars giving way easily. Birds sang from every tree branch merrily, joy suffusing each note. The wind blew gently through the window, bringing the scent of morning blossoms with it. Waves crashed upon the crystal sand, dancing along the shore line as crabs and turtles frolicked together. Dolphins and whales breached the clear blue sea, calling to one another in family bonds of love and devotion. Nothing could disturb such a wonderfully pristine morning.

Except for…

“MITH, MIWYN, MICLYA GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADIES!” Was bellowed out, breaking the peaceful morning like a bullhorn at a police riot, as the Guide’s pants were once again stolen as he tried to dress.

The triplets came barreling out of the house wall, each with teeth sunk deeply into a pair of gray slacks, which had been a favorite. A few growls which sounded more like giggles, a tug of war between the three, then they disappeared in a flash of white light with their prize shared between their teeth.

“God damn it girls!” Danny, glaring out the window to see his favorite pants disappear, seethed, he had really wanted to wear those this morning.

Steve was showing all the sympathy a loving and supporting spouse should. He was on the floor, on his knees one hand braced on the bed as he laughed himself sick. The kids apparently had snatched the favored pants and ran off just as he was getting ready to slip them on. The blond glared at the hysterical man, hands on boxer covered hips, sniffing disdainfully at his asshole of a mate, before returning to the closet for another pair. Sorting through the various clothes hung up precisely, cause the Naval Commander was that anal retentive and needed everything sorted by, make, style, color, fabric, and god knows what else, Danny was very fond of teasing his partner. Just as he returned to the bedside, with his choice in hand, already posed with one leg ready to slip on the new pair, another cub, Faldor, appeared in the room, white tipped ears perked up in excitement, as he snatched the cloth from his hands, shook his black head and ran off.

“God damn it! Not again! Steven you are no help.” He spit at the hiccuping man. This time when he entered the closet for yet another pair, he didn’t even have them in his hands for a minute, they were grabbed in young teeth courteously of Zoredia and dragged outside.

Flinging his hands up in frustration, he called on his power, determined to get dressed somehow. Creating a pair of pants which couldn’t be taken from him, he was just about to slip them on, only to gasp in betrayal as his sweet, loving and totally mischief minded wolf snatched the pants herself. Sasha shook them in her teeth as she jumped around the room in play.

Giving up at the idea of getting dressed, he gave chase just like the wolves wanted. Huge smile on his face, he ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Leaving his partner behind to his chuckles. Following Sasha outside in his boxer briefs, he chased her around the back yard. The other cubs showed up and soon it was a free for all as Danny changed his conjured pants to a rope. Delighting the kids who gripped the ends in firm teeth, some taking Danny’s side while others supported their mother. The snaps, growls and snarls, were muted by rope and giggles of fun. The triplets who started it all, showed up, with heavily chewed gray slacks, before dropping them and racing to help in their own fashion. Helpfully pouncing on their brothers, including their oldest one, delighting in the sounds of laughter and annoyance as they started out the morning like they had done in the Spirit Realm.

Danny, pulling hard on the rope, determined to beat his playful bond mate, felt the sudden force on the back of his legs and was unable to stop what was happening. Letting go of the rope with a grunt, he began pitching forward, about to fall flat on his face. Instead he felt it as he was picked up gently and deposited on his feet. The cubs totally engrossed in their tumbling fun didn’t notice what happened, but Sasha had.

Steve came out of the house, smile on his face, but worry in his eyes. Quickly he strode over to his mate, happy when Danny submitted to a through exam for any injuries. Finding none he gathered the smaller man in his arms, tucked him under his chin, and both watched the cubs play.

‘You okay Danno?’ Steve asked, even as he nuzzled into his hair, loving the natural mated smell of himself coming through. Danny was his and any other Sentinel who ever smelled him would know that. 

‘I’m fine babe. But thanks for catching me.’ He leaned into the taller man, knowing Steve needed to feel him. He hadn’t been in danger of anything more than maybe a few scrapes, healed within minutes. But Steve was hard wired to protect him whenever possible. Besides he loved feeling his partner’s arms crossing over his chest just holding him loosely as they watched the kids.

‘Welcome just doing my job.’ He pressed a kiss to the back of his blond head, enjoying how soft it was.

Glancing over his shoulder, ignoring how his mate lightly growled at him for moving, ’Speaking of job, have you heard anything about going to the base yet?’

Grimacing as he thought about what was to come, ’No, but I know Secretary Kingston plans on making an appearance today.’

“Never a dull minute huh?” Danny quirked up at his partner. 

“Not with you around, I do love you with everything I have baby.” He pulled the shorter man tighter to him, suddenly filled with so much emotion, as he thought about what he meant to him. To finally have his Guide after so many years yes, but to also have another human being love him unconditionally and want to be with him the rest of their lives.

“I know, I love you too.” Reaching up he stroked down his love’s cheek, then quirked his lips together, “And I would love you even more if you could possibly see to somehow getting some food in my belly. I’m hungry.” His eyes, while still dark, were noticeably lighter than they had been half an hour ago.

Growling at the inconvenience of letting his partner go, but purring at the same time at being asked to provide for him, both men snuck off to finish getting dressed. By the time the dressing portion was finished, a quick blow job by Steve adding to the time it took to dress, there were heavenly smells wafting in the air.

Danny and Steve looked at each other puzzled and quickly headed down the stairs to discover the source of the delightful scents. They found Grace, standing on a stool at the stove, manhandling a pan too big and too heavy for her, overloaded with a mountain of scramble eggs, she was trying to pour into a bowl. Steve dashed to the stove to save her and the food before either or both fell to the floor.

Taking the pan gently away, placing it on the counter, while Danny started the coffee maker, he had a feeling he was going to need it. Smiling down at his daughter, green eyes gentle, “Sweet heart, you can make multiple batches. Why are you making so much anyway?” She had taken the entire dozen eggs out to cook, leaving a slimy mess on the counter where the shells and residue still resided.

Looking up with serious brown eyes, “Because Papa all the others wanted to try bacon and eggs too.” Speaking of bacon she grabbed an oven mitt to check on the bacon, about to open the oven, when she was stopped by Steve once again. He reached in to pull the bacon out, even as he raised his eyebrow at her answer.

“Others?” He looked around once he had pulled out the two dozen slices of bacon, only then spotting the dozen cubs loitering in the kitchen, dinning area and anywhere else they could peek in. They had been playing outside 15 minutes ago, but he missed the sounds of wolf laughter changing, as he had been too busy listening to his mate groan with pleasure, as he was sucked dry. Each had an eager expression on their face as they finally got to try real home cooked food in the material world. Steve was still trying to puzzle out why they were all here. Or even how they could all be here when Grace’s voice cut into the morning again.

Turning to one little strawberry blond minx, who was trying to sneak in a taste, Grace pointed a finger at her, while her other hand resided on her hip, much like her mother was want to do. “No Saussi, you have to wait like the others.” The wolf in question whined again, even as she backed down, she really wanted to try bacon. 

Danny rolling his eyes at the silly cubs, pouring his first cup of the day, noticed how they actually looked after playing outside and wouldn’t tolerate it. “Okay kids, you know the rules, go wash up. You need to wash your faces and your paws clean. Scat and make sure they are clean or you will be sent back a second time.” He shooed them out with one hand, before pouring Steve his own cup of coffee, doctored with grass feed, organic, locally sourced, butter. Seriously the crap his mate insisted was good for you, even as he decided to pour some regular milk into his own coffee.

With ears laid back in submission to their brother’s order, all winked out. Sasha with a wink to her companion followed to make sure the kids did as they were told. It gave the humans enough time to lay out eggs and bacon onto many plates. But Steve decided he also wanted pancakes, so took the ingredients down to make stacks of the treats. 

Sipping on his coffee, laying out the ingredients for pancakes, setting Grace to chopping up bananas, he asked mentally, ’Danny why are the cubs here? I thought they couldn’t come to the material world unless they were bonded?’ Not that he didn’t appreciate them here, they were part of their pack, their family, he would be worried about them if they weren’t around.

‘Remember the Sparrows?’ At the mental snarl their name pulled out of Steve, Danny hurried with his explanation. ‘I’m assuming it’s the same thing. The cubs are connected to their parents and using them as a spring board to stay here.’ That was his theory, he wasn’t an expert in Spirit animal, material world, time and space mystical connection crap yet, he doubted he ever would be.

‘Really? You think so?’ It was an interesting idea to Steve. He started mixing the ingredients, pouring the batter out on the griddle, watching as Grace place a few slices of banana in each cake.

Shrugging his shoulders even as he sipped at his coffee again. ’Maybe, but then again they are wolves, and the cubs of Sasha and Loki, they may just want to stay with their family and are stubborn enough to do whatever is needed.’ Not that he was complaining, he loved having the cubs around, they added spice to life even when they tried to drive him batshit insane, just like certain Seal’s he knew.

‘Probably the latter, Loki is a stubborn son of a bitch, I’m sure they inherited the trait.’ The Sentinel grinned, as he thought of his pig headed bond mate. “Grace, grab the syrup for the pancakes for me please? I want to start warming it up.”

“Sure Papa.” She headed to the fridge, pulling it out, watching as he set it inside a pan of warm water to start warming.

‘Speaking of Loki where is he? I’ve never known him to turn down free food. Especially if there is bacon involved.’ Danny looked around but couldn’t see him, couldn’t feel him either as he expanded his empathic powers out.

‘Not sure but when he does show up. I’m sure it will be memorable.’ He finished the first set of stacks, setting them on a cookie sheet before placing in the oven to keep warm. Pouring another batch of cakes while Grace added more bananas to them.

Danny with a smile at their missing wolf companion turned to their daughter. “Grace how did you know Saussi’s name?”

His daughter looked over her shoulder at her Dad with a duh look. “She told me Danno, duh.” Turning back to place more bananas before Steve flipped them.

“Oh of course she told you. I should have known, sorry for asking.” He grinned over her head, watching as it was returned by the taller man.

Busy pulling dishes out she didn’t see the interaction, “It’s okay, now I have plates for everyone, where do we want to put them?” She turned showing the large stack of dishes ready for use.

“We can line them up on the porch. It’s a nice morning so rain won’t be an issue.” Danny helped her carry the plates out, laying them in a row for the cubs and adults. Coming back into the house for their own plates to lay on the table outside. Dishing out the food into equal parts, they were just in time to see 13 flashes of light. Looking outside they spotted 12 eager faces with clean muzzles and paws. Each was wagging their tails with anticipation of their first family breakfast.

All the younger ones had been reminded of their hard learned table manners by their mother. Sitting in the order they were born in, they tracked the humans as they came out to join them. Grace sat near Jaea, who wagged her tail harder, and nuzzled her knee as she waited with the rest of her siblings to be told they could start. Steve and Danny took seats a little further away, Sasha electing to sit next to her own companion.

Once food was laid out for all, Danny and Sasha sat back to watch the carnage. “Okay everyone dig in.”

The savages attacked, led by Steve who was busy cramming food in just as fast as the kids. The cubs, gobbling down the bacon and eggs, pancakes flying in the air as they devoured the feast, snaps and snarls at their siblings to keep them from poaching what was on their plates. Sniffing around minutely to make sure not a single crumb was missed, a drop of syrup not overlooked. The plates rattled on the concrete floor, water bowls set out drained quickly, splashing as the feet accidentally stepped in them. Tails whacking away in their joy of their first material realm meal. Danny and Sasha watched, wincing at the carnage before them, Grace eyes just as thoughtful as the food disappeared in a blink, including the food on her Papa’s. In a matter of minutes plates were clean and 13 pairs of gleefully satisfied eyes were looking at three who were completely unsurprised at the lack of table manners. 

Before Danny could say anything Grace spoke up. “Papa I love you so much but I wonder, do you really want to show Charlie how to eat?” She looked at her adoptive father with very fond exasperation. “Or would you rather he learn table manners like Danno?”

Sheepishly Steve looked at his cleaned plate, a tint of red suffusing his cheeks. The younger wolves were not exactly sure who Charlie was, other than Jaea, they looked at each other before looking to Steve, ears perked, heads cocked to the side for an answer. The Seal remembered here in the regular world table manners had a different meaning than where they had been for two years. The kids would follow his example if he kept up with how he ate his own meals. Knowing how he wanted his boy to grow up to be, he sighed before smiling fondly over at her. “No Gracie, I want him to have proper manners. I’ll do better.”

“Cool thanks Papa.” She finished eating her own food, while the cubs sniffed around the yard. Danny watching pleased with how his family was turning out, didn’t miss the change of mental pressure in the area. Focusing he realized someone was coming up the front pathway.

Placing his coffee cup down, he informed his partner of what he felt, ’Steve, Larry’s coming up to the front door.’

‘What? What the hell does he want?’ He growled but stood to go answer the door, honestly he didn’t need his morning interrupted by real life.

‘I don’t know but if you ask him I’m sure he’ll tell you.’ Danny supplied helpfully. He received an eye roll for his comment, but it did put Steve in a better mood.

Larry had his hand raised to knock when the door was thrown open by a scowling Sentinel who was annoyed his morning watching his family was interrupted. Still he was civil to the man who had arranged so much for the pair of them. “Hello Sir. Want to come in?”

Lowering his hand, the man grinned, he knew Steve wasn’t pleased he had shown up, but he had said tomorrow, it was tomorrow. “Yes thank you, sorry for the early house call but there are a few subjects I wanted to discuss if possible.”

Waving his hand in the air in a negative manner, “It’s fine, just early and my family and I were still dealing with breakfast.”

Larry looked at him contritely. “Crap I didn’t know. Look I can come back…” He made a half turn to leave.

Running a hand through his hair, using the other to indicate he come in. “No it’s okay, you’re here already. Come on in, sorry a lot has happened in a very short amount of time.”

The older man nodded, understanding so much in his few words. “I heard. I actually reviewed the files as I was flying over. You adopted Grace and Charlie Williams yesterday. Came home for the wedding the day before.” He followed Steve as he returned to the back yard. Grace was chasing the cubs, who were loving every minute of the game. Jaea watching protectively and if her siblings became too aggressive with her lady, she was quick to snip or snarl at them.

“Here take a seat Sir.” It was on the far side of the table, away from his mate and child, and open so he could be taken from many directions if needed. Subtlety wasn’t always Steve’s thing.

Sitting down, keeping his hands in sight, not making any fast motions because he had a feeling the Seal would not be pleased if he did. “Thanks. Morning Detective.” He nodded at the other man who looked at him closely, but at least he did push over a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” Danny looked at him warily, wondering what he had in mind.

Larry looked between the two, keeping his thoughts to himself as Steve slowly placed himself between Danny and him, as protective as ever. When he looked out towards the yard he could see Grace playing, but at least half of the wolves seemed to be keeping themselves between her and him as well. He could see one she-wolf who was outright glaring at him.

“I see you have some new friends.” He started out by saying, taking a sip of coffee to try and relax both tightly wound men.

Danny nodded, not in the least unhappy about Steve standing before him. “Yeah those are Sasha and Loki’s cubs.” He chuckled before he spoke his next sentence, “The one glaring at you and willing to rip your throat out if she thinks you are a threat to her chosen is Jaea. She belongs to Grace.”

Frowning he wondered where all the hostility towards him came from. “Guys if you don’t want me here I’ll go. I don’t mean you any harm.” The glares were starting to get to him, especially since he considered them friends, and he had done nothing to warrant their guard of him, that he knew of.

Danny and Steve both looked at each other before blowing out their breath. It was Danny who spoke up first. “Listen we’re sorry Larry, honestly it’s been a long time since we interacted with other humans.” Running his hand through his blond locks before continuing on, “Our friends, Kono and Chin, who we’ve worked with for a while we could handle. But you’re government and it set off our protective instincts after all the shit we went through before we left. We don’t mean to be on a red alert we just are.” He lowered his arm, before shrugging both shoulders it was the truth, even if he didn’t like it. 

Larry was a good friend, had done a lot of them, but they themselves were still skittish being in the presence of other humans. Especially after having to go to the courthouse just one day after returning. They were being thrown into real life at maximum speed, with little to no time to process everything. Soon they would be bringing their son home and having to prepare the house for him, going shopping, interacting with more strangers, all in a day. Yeah a good sleep on it and their instincts were saying enough is enough, they needed time to process everything, not have more shit thrown their way.

Too bad none of them realized it.

“Plus we have the cubs and we are used to protecting them, even if they do have teeth and claws which they know how to use. They are only a few days past being a year old.”

“Wait their only one?” Larry looked at the cubs and could finally see how they were not completely filled out. Not like their mother who was watching over her cubs, Laying on her side as she soaked up the morning sun. Course she was angled where she could keep an eye on him as well, but she was trying to calm the kids by being calm herself.

“Yep a lot happened when we were gone. We’ve changed, they’ve changed, life has changed.” Danny shrugged.

“I’ll say, many things have changed here too. I can explain them now if you like but only if you have four or five hours.” He smiled wryly, knowing how much any one liked hearing about government business.

“Not really, we have other things planned for today.” Steve stated, still keeping an eye on the older man, but making an effort to relax.

“I figured, look I do need to speak with both of you about important matters soon. Preferably tomorrow. You don’t have to do anything but I do want to go over changes in policy, procedure and what your roles are going to be in the Navy now. We had to do some changes…” He could see the alarm in the men’s eyes. “Hold on it’s not what you think. You’re still going to be teaching, and you’re still permanently assigned to Pearl, the both of you. But we had to expand some duties, shrink some others and import a hell of a lot of staff.”

“Staff?” Both men confused and wishing they actually had the time today to deal with it. 

He looked at them with a touch of grim glee in his eye. “Yes, seems more and more people with the Sentinel or Guide gene are enlisting to get away from the Guild, which to let you know is a shadow of what it once was. It’s mostly collapsed in on itself with corruption and deception at the highest levels. Investigations are still going on in all parts of the world, thanks to the work you two have done to bring their dirty laundry to light.” And he was pleased as punch about it. His own family had suffered at the hands of those bastards, it was good to see them taken down and made to account for their actions.

Danny grinned in satisfaction, while Steve just growled at all the remembered problems the Guild had caused him since he was enrolled as a teenager.

Waving his hands in a but type manner, “But because the Guild is much reduced, something had to take their place in teaching those who come online. Because it hasn’t stopped, it seems to have grown since the fall. It turns out we the Navy, not the military, but the Navy has become the defacto entity to help them. Because of the programs we started, the Army, Air-force and other branches are playing catch up in a way, but we are taking the brunt of the new recruits.” He waved his hands around to skip ahead. “But everything else I can tell you about later. I came today to see how you two were. Give you an idea as to what has been happening and arranging a time for you to come to the base and have a long discussion about everything.”

“What time tomorrow? Because we have Grace all week, Rachel pulled her out of school and frankly we don’t want to give up our time with her or Charlie who will be moving in some time this week.” Danny hid a smirk as Steve glared at him, snarl wanting to part from his lips. Their son would be coming home to stay today if he got his way.

Looking between the two men, he smiled as he relayed what he thought they would like rather than what he would prefer, didn’t mean it was true. “I would prefer some time before noon, say 11 or so? I can have the entire day cleared for you if you have a different time in mind. I have my own duties and meetings to attend to, especially since you both are back now, and you two need to be brought up to speed on how things are going with the new programs. Also if you agree to come then the meeting won’t be hanging over you as you deal with 5-0 business. I know the Governor is wanting you both to be brought up to speed about new developments there too.”

‘Danny?’ Steve asked, not happy to interrupt bringing their family together, but also knowing they needed to know what had been happening for the last two years while they had been gone. They were flying blind in a lot of ways, in knowing who or what was interested in their lives. He needed information to keep his family safe, so if going to the meeting helped, he would do it. He wouldn’t like it, he would probably hate it, but he would do it.

Danny following along with his thoughts, agreed with them, took it a step farther. ’Honestly while I hate waking up early, I think we need to go in about 9 in the morning. It’s going to take us a couple hours just to fill out paperwork before a meeting of any kind.’

Perplexed at his words, mostly cause he was distracted by watching the triplets as they put their heads together, growling quietly between the three. When they got together like that, it just meant they were plotting their next round of mischief. Whatever it was going to be, he was sure there would be much yelling on their parts, to get them to stop. ’What makes you think there is going to be any paperwork?’

Raising an eyebrow at the odd question, he knew his partner knew the government revolved around paperwork. Then he spotted what had him distracted and groaned to himself, the triplets were plotting, that explained it. ’Steve this is the Government, we’ve been gone nearly two years. Of course there is going to be paperwork.’

Steve, attention dragged away from the cubs, wanted to groan as he realized Danny was right. He had been in the Navy since he was 17. Hell you practically had to fill out paper work in triplicate if you wanted to fart. After two years of being gone, about to learn more about a job you agreed to take, you better believe there was going to be paperwork. Maybe he could have the triplets hide the paperwork. Course that would just generate even more as the space would need to be filled with something.

Focusing back on Larry who was waiting for their answer, not missing how both men had turned towards the wolves hanging outside for a few minutes. “Listen Sir, we understand. We can be there at 9 but we’ll have the kids with us.” And Steve did like saying that, because he would have Charlie and Grace with him as was proper in his book.

“Not a problem. The base is very familiar with Grace at least, she has her own personal pass, gets her into just about any room which isn’t top secret classified no no land.” Here he smirked, because he could see Grace just within earshot now, and knew she was a good kid, capable of being lightly teased. Besides her parents needed to know and would have found out when they reached the base. “Oh and the kitchen, she isn’t allowed into the kitchen any more. Not after the sling shot incident.” He could see her face turning red, but smiling in remembered mischief. Then she was distracted as one of the cubs wanted her to show him something. She ran off to show him, Jaea hot on her heels and happy about it all.

Danny cocked his head to the side, not sure if he wanted to know, “Sling shot incident?”

Chucking again, as he remembered the detailed report he received in person that same day. “Yeah evidently she was bored and wanted to play. She enticed the cooks into having a sling shot contest in the kitchen. Just before lunch rush. Needless to say there were a hell of a lot of angry hungry sailors that day.”

All three men gazed in the direction of the girl who happened to be teaching Faldor about sand castles. Anything which allowed him to dig was fine with him. Danny frowned though as he noticed two wolves were suddenly missing, Tythien and Saussi had both disappeared in the last few minutes without a word to anyone.

‘Sasha you know where they disappeared too?’ He asked his sunning she wolf.

(She looked up to make sure her offspring were actually gone, before responding.) No, they were here a few minutes ago.

‘Should we go look for them?’ He would if she felt there was need, looking out for the kids was second nature to both men.

No, they are grown wolves, they know where home is both here and the other place. They can call us if they need help. But they need to explore, learn and get experience. I’ll go find them if I don’t see them in the next few days.

‘Okay, but I’m going to worry till I see them again. It’s not like them to just take off without saying anything.’

I understand, they will show up, probably for dinner. (She rolled over, allowing the sun to shine down on her other side, claws stretched as she laid in the soft morning grass.)

“So our daughter is a little prankster huh?” Steve asked, grinning with pride.

“Yeah, the entire staff got a chewing out, and she ended up having to help cook food for nearly 2000 sailors and others. We had a big training operation that week, but she had a hell of a lot of fun.” He smiled fondly at her before his tone turned more sober. “She was very lonely without you guys there for her. But we tried to keep her occupied and she ended up being a sort of mascot. The entire motor pool is in love with her and unless it was top secret classified, she ended up learning how to drive nearly every machine there. Even helping to put some of them back together.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Dustin sent me this a while back. Take a look.”

The two men looked at the picture he was showing. It was of Grace, hair in a braid down her back, wearing military looking coveralls, holding a wrench. She was standing on a tire, elbow deep in an engine with two others trying to pull something out. She had grease smeared on her face and a bright delightful smile as she worked.

“Hmmm I call her Monkey now. May have to change that to Grease Monkey.” But his eyes were so soft as he looked at his little girl, she who had grown up so much while they were away. It hurt to see she had done so much without him, but he was happy she had people looking out for her.

Handing the phone back, cherishing the idea she had good memories even while they were gone. “Larry thanks for looking after her. It means a lot to us. Steve and I had a lot of massive issues we had to work through. We did, it’s why we’re back, but it took a long time. We missed a lot of her life cause we had no choice.”

Larry looked over at Danny, could see the sadness in his eyes. “Danny it’s okay, you’re here now and you’re ready to be her Father again. From what I can infer, if you had come back sooner, you wouldn’t have been ready to take over. Live for the now and future, don’t dwell on the past which can’t be changed.” Sage advice he received from his niece and nephew so long ago.

Steve gripped his shoulder, adding his own support, making the blond smile up at him. “You’re both right, still it hurts to know we caused so many problems for her.”

“She’s a good girl, and she honestly had a hell of a lot of fun too while you were gone. You’ll see tomorrow, bring her to the base and I can guarantee you, First Sgt Ellesar will find out about it and snatch her before you can say anything.”

“Uhh why?” Steve’s hackles were already starting to rise at the idea of anyone trying to take his daughter, it being a navy man and therefor used to discipline was beside the point. The only thing worse he could think of is if it was a BOY who wanted to spend time with his young impressionable, not ready in any way, shape or form to date said mystery boys.

“Because those two have been rebuilding a Sherman Jumbo he managed to get hold of cheap. She saw him playing with it and with A. J. In tow, asked if she could help. A few times she disappeared without letting anyone know where she was going, Dustin nearly went berserk with trying to find her. Called out the shore patrol to look for her and found her working with Ellesar, thick as thieves, deep in the bowels of the damn thing. After reading him the riot act about proper notification procedures, safety regulations and if he pulled this shit again he would shoot HIM out of the Sherman, Grace and the First Sergeant settled down to enjoy some serious bonding time. So any time she is on base she strays to the garage till she gets dragged back home.”

Steve had the widest grin on his face. His daughter was a grease monkey. He couldn’t wait to have her help him work on his car. But he was even happier she had, had good times while they had been gone. Still he would be checking this man out throughly and deeply to make sure he was worthy to be around her.

Speaking slowly, voice low, “So you’re saying my daughter has been traipsing around large, heavy, heavily armed vehicles? Climbing on said vehicles? Repairing said vehicles? All under the supervision of people like the one I got stuck with? People with unhealthy obsessions with things that go boom? People who are infecting my daughter with those same unhealthy obsessions?” Danny growled but was having a hard time due to the smile trying to break out.

“Pretty much Daniel. And she has loved every minute of it.” Larry joined in their amusement. Honestly having Grace on the base had been one of the best things the people who cared about Steve and Danny had. It allowed them to keep in the two men in their thoughts, and allowed them to help safe guard a person they cared deeply for. They had made sure not to spoil her too much, but the joy and laughter she brought to the base had been deeply needed. So many new unsure faces, having the child while difficult at times, brought a lot of fresh air.

Deciding the morning was moving on by and there were other things he wanted to do with his family, “Listen we have a lot of things still to do today Sir. Is there anything else you need of us?” Steve asked. 

He wouldn’t kick him out if there was something important he had to discuss, but he did want to finish setting the house to rights in preparation for Charlie coming home. Pretty much the only way for the boy to leave the house again was if he wanted to leave himself, it would break Steve’s heart, but whatever it took to make his kid happy. Otherwise he was moving in, today, this afternoon at the latest. Maybe he could call Rachel and see if she was willing to bring him over sooner, like in an hour.

‘Steve he will come over when he comes over, don’t push it. I want him home soon, but he is only four, we have to have patience with him.’

Loud silence was his only answer.

The Secretary of the Navy continued on, never realizing they were speaking as he was. “Oh sure, sure no worries. I’ll get going but I would like to see you tomorrow to go over things.”

“We’ll be there, we need to get caught up with what is going on here anyway. Being gone nearly two years one falls behind on a lot of things.” Danny grimaced at the knowledge they had been gone so long, even if it had been needed.

Standing up from the chair, he made to go to the door when another thought stopped him. Larry looked at both men, face indicating he wanted to ask them something but wasn’t sure how they would take it.

“Spill Larry, what do you want to know?” Danny came directly to the point.

Sighing, he rubbed his hands together, biting his lip. Finally gathering his nerve, “Where did you go? While I know you didn’t want to be found, I had people in every part of the world looking for you. They wouldn’t have interrupted your time together, but they never found a sign of you. It’s like you had dropped off the face of the earth itself.”

‘Should we tell him?’ Steve asked.

Danny thought about it but in the end shook his head. ‘No something tells me we need to keep it secret what we can do and where we can actually go. Humanity isn’t ready to handle the idea of going to another world like we can. People know in a general sense the companions of Sentinels and Guides come from some other place, but they don’t know where it actually is. The spirit realm is a figurative place, not a literal place in their minds. If the wrong people found out it’s an actual land, with powers unheard of here it would cause a hell of a lot of problems.’

‘You sure? I’m thinking we should tell him something even if its not much. I’m thinking it might be good for at least one person to know in a vague sense as to where we where.’

Contemplating his mate’s words, finding some truth to them. ‘Yeah, you’re right.’ He gave Steve a long annoyed look, ‘And don’t you dare fling that back in my face later you ass, but tell him something to appease him.’

Eyes glowing with gleeful mirth. ‘Danny I would NEVER rubbed it in how you told me that I was right.’

‘Shut up you jerk.’ But his own blue eyes were gleaming.

Larry could see they were discussing something, the way they looked at each other, saying nothing but their eyes said so much. “You’re not going to tell me are you?”

Turning back to the older man, “No, we can’t tell you exactly where we were. But know it isn’t because we don’t trust you or anything like that.” He gave him a significant look as he chose his next words carefully. “The world we found ourselves in, is nothing like what anyone else could find on Earth. It’s a place so far removed from normal humanity, its like no humans had ever lived there. Not saying other beings don’t make a home there, we certainly did, but its a harsh, unforgiving place for those who don’t have a special connection to it. Danny and I are a rare pairing who was gifted with that connection. Any other human who tried to find the place would not last long.” He finished, trying to convey what he wanted to really say without saying it.

Understanding resided in his eyes as he accepted what they were telling him, knowing there were simply things they couldn’t speak of directly. Still he wouldn’t mind more information if he could get it so tried his own side question. “Sounds like you were in the jungles of the Amazon.”

“No, not the Amazon, not even close, but we were on a beach for many months. Learning how to survive, it wasn’t always easy, deadly storms, animals intent on ridding the place of us. We settled down in a part of that world, which was very important to me. Then time passed, the cubs were born and we had to learn new skills to deal with them. It was part of the reason why we were gone so long. We had to let them grow up enough.” Danny tried explaining, giving his long time friend his own interpretive look.

“I see.” And he did, he just wished he knew more about where this place was which felt like a different world to them. It sounded fascinating and might be a good place to train other Sentinels and Guides if need be. He would have to set aside some resources to try and find it at a later time.

Danny following along with his surface thoughts, gently steered him away from looking for the place. The last thing he needed was people trying to get to the Spirit Realm and getting killed while doing so. “Sorry Larry, we just can’t say where we disappeared too exactly. For our safety and the safety of others, it’s best we don’t say anything.”

Sighing deeply, he then smiled at the men. “Okay I understand, the location is beyond top secret. I’ve been in those situations many times and can see it might be needed.” He never felt it as Danny worked it so eventually the idea for searching for the place would fade away. Slapping his hands together, he smiled happily at just having the men back. “Look I’ll get out of your hair. See you tomorrow and we can go over the changes we had to make over the last two years.” Yes, going over those changes would be very good, rather then spending time looking for a place which was so remote.

“Sure Sir. We’ll be there.” Steve shook his hand, watching as Larry did the same with Danny before escorting him out the front door. Watching him from the doorway, he could see it as the Secretary entered his vehicle, the driver closing the door before taking his own seat and driving off. Turning he closed the door, heading out towards the back and where he could hear his mate talking to their daughter about her time in the Navy yard.

Voice positively bouncing with joy and something Danny couldn’t identify yet, listened as his daughter explained in detail all she was learning. “It was cool Dad, I’m learning so much stuff. I changed something called a carburetor and learned how to put an alternator together. I helped rebuild multiple transmissions, those are the most fun I think, it’s like a giant 3d puzzle. Changed tires, realigned steering stuff I can’t quite remember what he called it.” Her eyes practically glowed with her next words. “Next time I go Sgt Ellesar said I could help put new tracks on the tank, I’m so excited. He showed me how big they were, how it took a lot to lift them and get them balanced just right. He is the neatest person I have ever met. You’re going to love him, I just know you will.” Seeing her other father coming out she amended her words. “You’re both going to love him, and he is really looking forward to meeting you two.”

Grace could not get enough of the Sgt who had taken her under his wing. Giving her the distraction her heart and mind craved when her two parents had been gone. Giving her a focus to devote her energy to, rather then wallowing in misery and sadness at them being gone and she not knowing when or even if they would return. In him, he was the adult friend she needed who understood what being the Navy could mean, about long deployments and missing family. He never treated her as a child who couldn’t understand, but as a child who needed a friend and healthy distraction from her thoughts.

Danny eyes filled with humor along with concern. “I’m sure you are Monkey, but you are being careful right? You’re not swinging from the rafters? Climbing the poles and looking for the best sniper posts?”

Exasperated at what he was saying, she placed her hands on her hips, Jaea sitting primly beside her, sniffing in her own snooty way. “No Dad, they wanted me to wait till I was a little older before teaching me how to shoot a sniper rifle.” She glared at him, “Instead they have me cleaning the various gun barrels and learning to handle the controls of them. You should try it, its just as fascinating as working on the tank. I can tell you more about it if you like, honestly there is so much to learn, more than I had ever dreamed of. I’m thinking of joining the navy once I’m old enough.”

“A little older, joining the navy? Sgt Ellesar you’ve had a busy time of it while we were away.” He watched her fondly, even as he picked up on now nervous she was. She didn’t want to lose her friends, or the fun she had discovered working in the motor pool, and especially didn’t want to lose access to the man who had helped her deal so much while her dad and uncle at the time had been away.

Danny wasn’t going to stop something which in the end was very therapeutic for her, “Okay Monkey just wanted to make sure. But I want to meet this Ellesar guy, see if he is good enough to be teaching my daughter things I didn’t know she was interested in.”

“Oh you are going to love him. He is the coolest.” Her energy returned as she realized she wouldn’t be forbidden to go work with the man again. 

Walking out proper, now that the conversation was apparently over, Steve had his own agendas to start. “Hey Grace, what say you we go and finish getting the house ready for Charlie? We still have a few pieces of furniture to build, touch up’s to the walls and then securing everything else in the house.”

“YES, I want to show Charlie everything. He is going to love it.” Tearing away from her dad she raced away, climbing the stairs two at a time in her hurry.

Danny looked up at Steve fond smile on his face. “We better get used to having human kids around again. They take up as much energy as 12 wolf cubs I believe.”

“And no doubt get into just as much trouble.” He took Danny’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. “You don’t mind her playing in the motor pool do you? I can put a stop to it if need, so you don’t come out looking like the bad guy.”

“No, she needs to continue with her projects see them through to the end. It helped her deal with us being gone, and she is safe enough in there now that she has Jaea around to watch out for her. She will keep things from falling on her head.”

The wolf in question nodded before following her mistress up the stairs. Danny turned, following Steve into the house, walking into the living room to sort through some of the other bags.

“Steve do you know where the outlet plugs went to?”

“Upstairs, we grabbed them earlier.”

“Ah okay. I have the window blind locks. Let’s go and toddler proof the place.” Grabbing his items he headed up the stairs. Yelping when Steve grabbed his ass and gave it a good squeeze. Glaring at his mate, he shook his head, turning back around and hiding his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for some family feels, and real life issues. I have a direction in mind for Grace which I don't see to many other people in other stories do with her. I think it will be fun to explore and see how it goes. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family feels of all kinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got another chapter out. This one has a bit more excitement in it.
> 
> One part also has Sasha dishing out some much needed discipline. So I want to give a bit of warning about it, just remember that while I have spent a lot of time creating personalities for them. And that while spirit animals are considered just as smart as people, Loki would say smarter while looking at Steve with a smug as shit look, they are still animals, with the instincts of them. So Sasha dealing out what she does is in the manner of wolves. So don't get to upset, she actually is probably gentler then what real wolves would do when a cub steps over the line.

Rachel drove her son through mid day traffic, looking in the mirror constantly at the little boy she loved. She blinked back a tear as she thought about what she was going to start doing today. She was taking him for a very special visit, seeing how comfortable he was in his father’s house for the first time. Accessing if he would take to Steve and accept him as another man in his life. She didn’t want to give him up, wanted to keep him with her, but she was his mother and she knew the life she and Stan were about to embark on was no place for a toddler. He needed stability and consistency daily, with massive amounts of love and compassion.

Coming to a stop at a red light, she thought about how the next few hours might go with her child and his soon to be family. Watching as a group of grade school children crossed the street, all talking excitedly about wherever they were going. Their teachers keeping them moving along with various parental chaperones. In a few years, Charlie could be like them, Grace already was and she knew she wouldn’t be there to see it. The light turned green and she continued on her way.

She did want to travel with Stan, she loved the man very much and the idea of seeing so many new places, experiences, was not an opportunity to be missed. Not at this stage in their lives, who knew when their next chance to travel extensively would appear. They might not get it for another 10 years and by then they could be loaded down with other obligations, family or otherwise. It would be easier on her and Stan to enjoy and go to the places they wished to go to, if the kids were someplace they wanted to be, rather then dragged all over the world living in places they didn’t.

But it hurt to know she was giving up her kids, even if it was for the best for everyone. They would be happy here, live the lives she wanted them to have. And most important of all, they would be loved and cherished by so many people determined to make the kids lives the very best they could be every day. She only wished she could be a bigger part of their lives than what she would be for the next few years. 

She did often wonder why she felt this was best for them, she had had a feeling come over her, when Steve went to go find Danny. A feeling which said wait till they returned, wait till they came home before deciding what to do with the kids. Then to make up her mind to give the kids to the two men, when she always felt she was the best one to take care of them. In her mind, she was the one who could provide everything they needed, to lead productive lives in the higher levels of the society she preferred to live in. She had kept Grace from Danny because she thought his life and his job was too dangerous, he didn’t have the support structure in place, and she just didn’t think he was capable of caring for their daughter, in the manner she thought was best.

Then Steve discovered Charlie belonged to Danny and expected the boy to be around. She knew back then, if she tried to take both children with her, she would be hunted down. Steve would come for what he was claiming as his, as he had claimed Danny. He would come for her, and the children and insist on shared custody if she was lucky, full custody if she wasn’t. Why she knew all this, she hadn’t a clue, but she heeded those feelings and stayed in Hawaii till they returned. Had papers drawn up which would give the men the family they so desperately wanted, not understanding why she felt she needed to do so. 

But she had done it all and now she was taking her little boy over to meet his new family. Meet them and see how he would take to the men who would be in his life from this moment on. She had a feeling everything would be good, and she could leave him at their place permanently later on in a week at the earliest or two weeks. Once done, she could join her husband and they would start their new traveling lives.

Looking in the mirror again as she came to another red light, she could see Charlie, grinning, swinging his right arm in the air as if petting something. He was alert, happy and totally content to go for a car ride. He didn’t look out the window, instead he simply stared ahead, eyes alight with extreme pleasure. What he was so happy for she wasn’t sure, but it made her smile to see him so happy. He was a good kid and would do well in a household who would look after him as well as she knew Steve and Danny with Grace’s help would.

Pulling into the driveway, parking next to the truck and Camaro, she shut down the engine. Looking in the mirror again, she was surprised to see him squirming to get out of his carseat. Releasing her own belt she quickly stated, “Hey Charlie, hold on darling, Mama will get you out.”

“OUT, OUT, OUT.” He chanted in his high pitched chirpy voice full of enthusiasm, puzzling her even more. Opening the driver door, she turned around and opened his own passenger door, unbuckling him from his car seat. “Down, want down!” Squirming he managed to wiggle out of his Mother’s arms and head towards the front door. He held his right arm out, as if he was steadying himself as he walked. Not looking back to see if he was being followed.

Puzzled and worried at the odd behavior of her boy, she took his day bag out and followed him. Watching with sharp eyes, as he navigated the simple curved path with absolutely no fear he might trip over something. The door opened wide, seemingly by itself and he stepped through with not a care or concern in the world.

“Charlie wait up.” She trotted after the quickly moving boy, wondering what the hell was going on and alarmed at the behavior. Entering the house, she dropped his bag, even as she cried out when she saw Charlie climbing onto the coffee table. Racing towards his side, she made to catch him before he could jump, when she slid to a stop in total incredulity. He was floating in the middle of the room, giddy smile on his face as he gripped something with both hands, banged his heels repeatedly against something unseen, and glowed with happiness.

“Steve, Danny? Where are you?” She called out as she watched her son float around the room. She hoped to hell their house wasn’t all of a sudden haunted. She raised her eyes as she heard her ex-husband call out to her. 

“Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming till later this afternoon.” Danny asked coming down the stairs, paint smeared on the tip of his nose and across the back of one hand.

Not taking her eyes off her very pleased with himself son, “I hadn’t planned on coming this early, but Charlie was insistent. I figured it wouldn’t hurt but something is very strange. He’s floating in the middle of your living room.” He was now circling around the table, giggling and whispering nonsense to the air itself it seemed.

“Floating?” He looked to see the son he never knew he had till yesterday, spinning in circles before him. Narrowing his eyes, he took a closer look, then relaxed as he realized what was going on. “Saussi stop being a minx, show yourself.” He placed his hands on his hips, smiling gently at her obvious pleasure.

The young she-wolf phased in visually, allowing Rachel to see her fully. She was strawberry blond with bright blue eyes, reflecting joy and supreme satisfaction with who she was carrying on her back. 

Glancing between her ex and the happy pair she asked, “Saussi? Who is she?” The young wolf’s tail was wagging and her tongue was lolling in happiness. 

Steve coming down the stairs, wiping his hands on a rag spoke up. “Saussi is the daughter of Sasha and Loki as well, and evidently the bond mate to Charlie. We wondered where she had disappeared to earlier.” He also watched the new pair as they trotted around the room. He grinned with his own happiness as his son expressed his own innocent joy. To him his family was complete, especially with the new knowledge that his son was either a Guide or a Sentinel. His money would be Charlie was a Guide as he was related to Danny, but if he was a Sentinel he would take that too. If he had been completely normal like any other kid it wouldn’t have made a wit of difference to him. He had his son in his home and that was enough for him.

She tore her eyes away from her giddy son, staring at Danny instead. “Bond mate? You mean he’s like Grace?” She wasn’t sure what to think, her children both Guides? It made more sense than one being a Sentinel, as there was no history of either in her bloodline and Danny was a Guide.

“I’m not sure give me a few minutes to check.” Stepping over he called out. “Saussi come here girl. Let me check him out.”

Saussi looked at the man who had helped raised her. Had been there on the day of her birth, showed her how to read, how to defend herself, how to stand up for herself. The man who had risked his own life multiple times to make sure she and her siblings were safe. Listening for hours on end to her favorite story of how her own Mother fought others for a week to claim which belonged to her. Being taught all her life that Big Brother Danny was her Mother’s first born cub and was always to be respected and listened to. She who was a mini copy in many ways to her Mother. With a short fiery temper, sharp fangs which didn’t hesitate to let others know her feelings, quick to defend what she claimed as hers, whether it was a favorite toy, or a bone she just stole from her brother, responded in the manner she thought best. She growled deeply and pulled away from his out reaching hand, not wanting to give up her new companion to him.

“Saussi! That is enough! Bring him over here right now!” Danny barked at her only to narrow his eyes as she continued to defy him. She side stepped when he went to pick up his son, showing even more fang at the oldest of all her siblings. Charlie, no longer laughing instead looking worried between his new best friend, and the tall blond man. 

Sasha suddenly appeared in her own fiery flash of enraged temper. Baring her own much larger, sharper and battle hardened teeth in front of her daughter, the elder she-wolf quickly let the younger know the error of her ways. Danny grabbing the boy with his mind quickly as Sasha didn’t hesitate once the boy was clear. Pinning her daughter to the ground as soon as he was secure in her first born’s arms. She growled even deeper than her daughter could manage, as she reinforced proper spirit pack behavior and discipline as wild wolves only could.

The younger wolf tried to break free of her Mother’s grip to no avail. She shook her head as best she could, scrapped the floor with her claws, attempting to scratch at her Mother and being rewarded with an even deeper snarl and threat of choking. Sasha had no intention of letting go her hold on her wayward offspring’s neck, not till she made her daughter submit to her authority as the Alpha female of the pack. Saussi was the younger and must be reminded of her place in her parents pack. And that included what place her own much loved and cherished Chosen held.

With a reluctant whine, realizing she would not be able to defeat her elder, the younger gave up and relaxed her stance, baring her throat unhappily, she submitted to her mother.

(Then Sasha started speaking, angrily and with proper wolf rage at misbehaving cub. Shaking her daughter with each statement, she re-educated her recalcitrant child.) How DARE you defy your superior! How DARE you threaten your Brother! He is the FIRST BORN! He is the one to be obeyed by all the pack.

(Blue eyes blazing in her own temper before another shake had her submitting again.) But Mother, he wishes to claim what is mine! Charles is mine! He belongs to ME! I belong to him! We are one and he wishes to take him!

(Pining her daughter, she brought her fangs to just barely pricking her throat, letting her know she was close to stepping over the line and would be truly punished if she didn’t submit. Growing out her own response once more.) ENOUGH, the boy belongs to my first born, just as much as you belong to me. He has the right to watch over him as I do you. You do NOT have the right to keep the young Guide from his parent. No matter if you think he belongs to you. We are spirit animals, we are secondary to the humans remember this. WE belong to THEM first, before they belong to us. So young lady, you will submit and allow your older brother to handle his son, so he can determine conclusively that he is a Guide, as we know he is!

But Moooooommmmm (In perfect imitation of any child who didn’t want to obey their parent.)

(Snapping in impatience) Enough, go apologize to your brother and wait for his forgiveness. (She shook her daughter one more time, before letting her go, reinforcing her status with her temperamental daughter.)

(Saussi shook her neck, settling her ruff before slinking over to the man holding her bond mate. Back hunched, tail tucked between her legs, blue eyes down cast in shame, she whimpered at him.) I’m sorry Big Brother, I didn’t mean to step over the line. You have a right to your son. (But she suddenly looked up at the child, eyes longing, she wanted her bond mate so badly.)

Reaching forward he stroked her cheek, scratching behind her rose tipped ears. Easily balancing the kid in his left arm. His son had watched it all, tears beginning to form as his new friend was reprimanded. Gazing down at her firmly but with love still shining in his own matching blue. “Saussi it’s okay to love him and want him with you all the time. Sasha was the exact same way when I was a kid. I love how you want to be with him and guard him at all times even now. But you have to remember, I get to hold him at some points. Otherwise between you and Steve I’ll never get to hold my own son. Don’t you think I’m entitled to hold him once in a while?”

(She looked at him hard, and he chuckled knowing the answer she wanted to give was no.) Yes you’re allowed. (And how it hurt for her to say those simple words.)

“Good girl, now I just want to check a few things. Then you can take Charlie out and play.” He hefted the boy higher into his arms, getting his first good look at the kid, since he first learned about him. He had his eyes, his hair, and if he did say so himself, his awesome good looks. He could tell instantly he was going to be a Guide, though his powers hadn’t really started blossoming yet. Just enough to feel the emotions of those closes to him. He knew he would have to keep a sharp eye on his development as he grew. 

Steve speaking up for the first time since the confrontation started, even he knowing better than to interrupt Sasha when she was laying down wolf law. “HEY maybe I want to hold the boy, ever think of that? He’s my son too.”

Glaring at his mate, knowing what was going to happen, even though he didn’t like it. “Oh for crying out loud, between the two of you, I’m never going to get to hold him, am I?”

Plucking the boy from his mate’s arms, Steve smirked as he said, “Nope.”

Nope! (The younger wolf stated jumping up, tail wagging again as she could feel her Big Brother’s forgiveness, smirk matching the Sentinel’s.)

Rolling his eyes at the conspiring duo, he returned his attention to his ex-wife, throwing his hands up, as he noticed the smirk she was trying to hide behind her hand. Charlie giggling as the feelings in the room turned happy again. He loved it when people were happy around him, because it made him happy. And if he was happy, others were happy and it just kept going in a circle. He wasn’t sure about the people here, the man who had been holding him and the one who was holding him now. Touching both he could feel the joy and instant acceptance of him in every way. He never wanted to leave, this was the first place he had ever been in where everyone loved everyone.

Climbing up the Seal’s shoulder, the four year old gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising everyone. Steve of course was delighted and hugged the boy tighter, at least till he started squirming, as he wanted down so he could go and play with his new pet. His new Papa reluctantly let him go, watching as Saussi happily knelt down so he could climb on her back and raced out the back door. She was taking no chances that her new chosen would be taken by someone else. Not till she had gotten her fill of him, which should be in about oh, well, for the rest of his life.

Danny watching as his son disappeared to go join his sister, glared at the others in the room. “This is totally unfair. I’ll never get to know my own son. My partner and my wolf’s daughter will make sure of that.” His complaint would be more convincing if a grin wasn’t lurking in the shadows of his face.

Steve, grin firmly out in the sun on his face, clapped a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay Danny, me and Saussi will schedule time. How about when he makes a mess and needs cleaning? Or when he has an accident while potty training?”

“I hate you so much.” He glared at his mate who was teasing him. Again he turned towards Rachel. “Hey you want some tea or coffee? The animal here won’t be joining us I’m sure, cause he is going to be too busy watching the kids.” Even as he spoke, they could both see Steve straining to watch the kids, body quivering with excitement at spending time with his new children. Still he followed his mate into the kitchen, trying to be a good host, and failing miserably.

“Sure that would be wonderful.” Following him to the dining area she waited in a seat while Danny set about making a pot of tea. Steve tried to socialize but he kept glancing out the window, trying to keep an eye on both kids.

“Oh just go, you won’t be happy here when you want to be with them.” Danny shooed him out, watching as Steve happily complied.

Rachel watched the man hurry away to join her children. The love and protectiveness emanating from him, tangible even to her. Danny set a cup of tea in front of her, taking a chair on the end of the table. Taking a sip she was amazed to discover it was her favorite flavor of tea, one she couldn’t get here in the states. “Danny where did you get this?” She took another sip, savoring the smooth blend, with the hints of cinnamon and nutmeg.

“I have my ways.” He told her vaguely not wanting to admit he had conjured the leaves for her. She was giving their children up into his care, the least he could do was give her a cup of her favorite tea.

“Hmm, thank you, it’s been so long since I’ve had it.” Sitting down at the table, both watched as Steve was enticed into a game of tag, with two kids and two wolves. Charlie running around on awkward little legs, laughing and shrieking with delight. Grace doing the same while their wolves barked and yipped, chasing each other’s tails.

Not taking his eyes off the welcome sight of his partner so happy and content, “So you okay with this Rachel? Giving up the kids?” He knew it was a big step for her, especially after all the opinions she had been more than happy to share with him. Stating why she thought she was the better parent, how Grace would always be better off with her, rather than his dangerous life style. 

Putting her cup down she continued to look at her children. “No, I don’t really want to give them up, and I’m not. I still get them on weekends when Stan and I are in town and for a month each summer. But I am going to miss them. I’m going to miss them a lot.” She sighed before taking another sip. “Looking at them though Danny, they really are going to be best off here. Evidently they are both going to be Guides when they grow up and will need to be part of a family who understands what that means. I do in the general sense, but you, you understand it as a core part of your being.”

Danny sipped at his own tea, watching as Steve picked up Charlie and pretended he was an airplane. The kid he could feel was overjoyed with the attention, especially as Steve wasn’t using any hands. So much for keeping a low profile around the house and neighbors. He also could feel at least two sets of families on either side of their own backyard watching. He couldn’t really blame them, the happiness floating in the air would make anyone want to be a part of it, even if small. Which reminded him he would need to work with Grace to teach her not to project, along with figuring out something for Charlie to keep him from doing so to begin with. He just didn’t think a four year old was ready to understand how to control what little he was breaking out with at this time.

Looking at her fully, he assured him he was up to the task. “I’ll work with them, teach them what being a Guide means. They breaking out so young means they will probably be very powerful ones. I’ll keep an eye out for other traits they might have. They might have inherited more than being able to feel emotions, like me.” He was nearly 100% sure they had inherited a hell of a lot more than just feeling emotions. Grace he felt was already exhibiting talents not normally seen in Guides, especially ones as young as her. And Charlie, being able to feel others like he could, indicated he was going to be one of those people who wanted everyone to be happy and would be willing to make it happen. Both were going to be awesome examples of the best Guides could offer their Sentinel. He was looking forward to seeing how they would turn out.

‘Me too love, I’m playing with the kids, but I’m also paying attention to what is going on inside.’ Steve whispered into his mind.

‘I know, go back to them, I have things handled in here.’

‘Okay and Danny?’

‘Yes?’

‘Thank you, you’ve given me everything I’ve always wanted and more.’ Steve not only spoke his words, but projected them. Bombarding his empathic man, with all the pent up confusing and yet understandable emotions he was feeling. He was so proud, pleased, overjoyed and at peace with everything in his life and it was all thanks to the man who had punched him the first day they met after he had managed to get him shot.

‘I know babe. I’ll expect a blow job and a long fucking later at some point as a reward.’ Danny hid a grin as Steve growled at him giving him an instant hard on. Then started to purr as Danny soothed it so he could go back to playing with his kids. The conversation only took a few seconds to complete leaving Danny free to concentrate on his ex-wife once more.

Rachel looked over at him, cocking her head as she wondered about something. Seeing the look, feeling her puzzlement, he asked her “What Rachel?”

“Danny, you and Steve were gone for so long. And I know others were hunting the world for you. I have a feeling though every person on earth could have been looking for you and never found you.” Danny sipped his own tea not wanting to answer. “It took a while for you to return and I’m assuming you learned a lot about the two of you wherever you ended up staying? Cause looking at Steve I can tell he is more assured of himself, more centered like he has a solid foundation under him.”

Putting his cup down choosing his words with care. “Yes, we both are, we went through a hell of a lot of trouble together, learning about each other. Learning new skills, new talents and ways to complete our duties. It wasn’t easy at first, honestly it could be quite hard, brutal even as we learned about each other and ourselves at the same time.” He stared out into space as he relived some of the harder moments they had endured, along with some of the joyful ones. The night the cubs had been born being one of the hardest and best.

“Show me.” She said simply.

Startled back to the present he returned his gaze towards her. “Show you?”

Taking another sip of her tea, she explained what she was getting at in more detail. “Yes, I can see Steve out there playing with the kids, and having a marvelous time doing it. But he is lifting them up so gently. I remember seeing the news reports on the tv. He could move the debris from those destroyed buildings, multiple tons of materials, which is brute force, but what he is doing now is delicate work. Something he is not known for, no matter how much he might say otherwise.” She waved her hand in his direction, Steve was now rolling in the grass, letting the kids climb all over him, laughing in sheer happiness with the kids. “But I haven’t seen anything you can do and I’m sure there are things. Show me something so I know it won’t just be Steve having the strength and power to protect them.” She turned to Danny eyes serious. “Show me I’m making the right decision with them.”

He could feel her sincerity and her need to know she was doing the right thing. She was preparing to leave her kids behind, as she went to start a different type of life. But she needed to be assured the men she was entrusting the children too, could live up to all her expectations. Leaning back in his chair he looked at her with hooded eyes, trying to think how best to show her. If he was in her shoes he would want some sort of proof too. Making up his mind, he stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a few.” Not giving her time to say anything he headed upstairs.

Rachel watched him leave, before turning back to the children outside, her own, the wolves and the grown man she was leaving in their care. All were enjoying themselves, especially the two wolves who had claimed her kids. They were making sure their siblings were being respectful and careful of their new wards. If they got to playful, retribution was swift and fierce, in the form of growls and nips to shoulders and flanks. Foot steps coming back down the stairs had her gazing over her shoulder again. 

Danny kept going outside, joining the family for a few moments. He said a few words she couldn’t hear, but watched as the kids, Steve and the wolves each placed a palm on what looked like a three pink rose colored stones. She could barely make out a slight glow starting to show, the same color of the stones before it faded in the afternoon light. He then returned to the house, leaving Steve to watch the kids once more. Sitting down at the table he gave Rachel a pointed look. “Not a word as to what you are about to see here, to anyone, not even Stan for the details. Just tell him, I created it and leave it at that.”

“Danny?” She was sorely puzzled and nervous about what he was going to do.

But he was already concentrating, placing the uncut gems carefully on the table, he stepped back, placing his fists together. Drawing them away from each other, he began to form his staff, flames flickering in the room, burning nothing. She watched in awe and just a bit of fright to see what he was doing, conjuring things out of pure air. The three rings showed, along with the runes on the staff, ending to a point. Danny plucked the staff out of the air and planted it without damage into the dinning room floor. The three rings began to spin, in opposite directions, gathering speed, gathering light and gathering power. The Wolf head in the center of the rings eyes began to glow with an electric fire blue. Lips pulling back in a growl as even more power began to pour forth.

Rachel held her breath as she felt the wind start to blow around her, yet not a single hair was moved from its place on her head. She watched fascinated as her former husband did things she had never even thought was possible for a Guide to do, let alone a human being. What she didn't see was how wards started to form around the house, the yards and even into the sea. Wards set by the Sentinel as he concealed what his other half was doing. He approved but even he understood, this was not something for the neighbors or for that matter anyone else to know about. Turning his attention back to his playing kids, he diverted their attention easily with showing them some neat moves he learned in BUD/s. 

Danny focused on what he wanted, still didn’t miss how his mate was teaching his brood how to disable a bad guy by taking their knee out just so. He would speak to him later about it if he had time. For now he had to concentrate on what he was attempting to create for the first time. Using his staff as his ground, grateful to have it as he knew what he was about to try was going to take a shit ton of power to form. This was his first time trying to create something from nothing really in the material realm. The blond wasn’t sure if it would work but he had enough will to see it through.

Raising his bond marked arm, he pulled more power out of the spirit realm, finding he needed even more as this was his first time doing this and his instincts were guiding him through the process. Calling on his connection to the Ley lines, which obeyed with eagerness, happy to finally have a use in a world it had not been called on in eons. The sky darkened for just a moment as they responded to their Master’s direction, giving him the final power he needed.

Concentrating the astronomical amount of power he was gathering in his bond marked arm, forming a spinning ball of fire in his colors of Gold, Ruby and Sapphire. Using his unmarked arm he tightened the ball into a more concentrated form. Speaking words older than humanity itself, and known only to those who ran in the deepest wilds, he described exactly what he wanted. His Blue Eyed Wolf Staff responded by blazing its own matching fires through the house itself, before drawing back and waiting. Danny launched the ball of power towards the center circle, watching as it was absorbed before being flung towards the dinning table and the gems resting upon it.

Rachel screeched in shock and fear, thinking the fire was going to hit her. Holding her hands up to defender her face only to feel nothing. Pulling her arms back she watched as the fire surrounded the gems, before sinking into the rose colored stones.

They took it all, absorbing the power, changing their shape till they looked like large multi facet broaches. Images and sound began to show, displaying the creatures and children outside, playing just as they could see in real life. The power continued to flow into the crystals, solidifying and changing the color of the broaches themselves. Instead of the soft pink rose they were a deeper rose red, with flashes of golden sands and midnight blues.

A few minutes later, Danny gave a sharp command and the power disappeared as if nothing had ever been, leaving the transformed crystals on the table. The staff disappeared with another command and the light disappeared with it. Rachel blinked at the change, wondering what the hell had just happened. 

Danny acting as if he just hadn’t put on the biggest one man light show she had never seen, took the three steps needed to reach the table. Reaching down he took one of the crystals in his hand, turning to the mother of his children. She felt like she should flinch back from him, the power he had just displayed more than she had ever dreamed him possible of having. Instead she felt calm and assurance that she was in no danger from him. Picking up her shaking hand he placed the simply designed jewel within her palm. It warmed at her touch and began to show the kids playing outside, the sound of their voices gently heard. “Here Rachel, take this.” His voice was deep, assured and most important of all kind. 

While she didn’t realize it, he was treating her at this moment as he would a young skittish child. He knew his light show had spooked her, hell it had spooked him. He hadn’t realized just how much power he would need to create something which he thought was simple. He would have to work on refining his process in the future. For now though he had exactly what he set out to create.

She looked down at the broach in her hand, puzzled as to what she was seeing. The show her ex husband had put on had been astonishing enough as it was. Seeing the children and Steve playing outside in the palm of her hand, had her even more confused and wondering about Danny’s display. “Danny? What is it?”

Voice still kind, still trying to sooth away any fear she might feel towards him after his show of power. “It’s a way for you to see the kids whenever you want. All you have to do is touch it and think about seeing them. It will show you what they are doing and allow you to hear them, any time any place.”

Ripping her eyes away from the proof of his words, unable to believe what he was saying. “WHAT?”

Eyes sincere as he repeated and reassured he spoke the truth. “Just what I said Rach, you’ll be able to see and hear them. But you won’t be able to speak with them yourself, unless they are carrying those other two crystals.”

She looked over at the two other gems, seeing they were now blank, not even glowing. Instead they just gleamed as if waiting to be called on. “Wait? You mean I can talk to the children just by holding this? No cell phone? Or computers needed?” Her mind couldn’t conceive of the possibility, so it grasped on the closes comparison it could come up with.

Tapping the gem he had just created, “You can talk if the kids have theirs on them, because all the gems are linked to each other and to the children themselves.” He didn’t tell her they were linked to the cubs as well, not sure as to why, but his instincts informing him he needed to include the spirit beasts. “Otherwise, if they are not holding their own, you’ll only be able to see where they are and hear them.”

Gripping the gem tightly in her hand suddenly, she bore her own eyes deeply into his own. “Danny how are you able to do this? Make something like this? I asked you to show me what power you had, figuring you had more than you were letting on, but this? This I can’t even comprehend how you acquired so much or can control it.”

Shrugging his shoulders, trying to make himself seem as normal as possible after his demonstration. “It’s one of the gifts I have. You wanted to know something about what I can do after being gone for so long. I thought this would be best and give you the connection I know you still want with the kids. Rachel this is for you as much as its for them. You’ll still be a part of their life now, even when you’re gone over seas. Please don’t be afraid of it because of the way it was made or who made it.”

Rachel looked down at the stone in her hand, thinking about his words. Coming to understand he was right and he had given her exactly what she had asked for. Actually he had given her more than she could dream of. This would allow her to remain in her children’s lives till it was time for her to come home in a few years time. Instead she focused on the purely physical aspects of what had been given her. The broach was lovely and simple, but she didn’t think she could wear it all the time. She was sure it would stand out if she did? “Danny it’s lovely but I’m afraid of losing it, or not being able to wear it all the time.”

Smiling easily at her, projecting confidence and assurance at the unsure woman, “Don’t worry Rachel, it’s designed to blend in however way you want. It’s a broach rather than a necklace and it’s now keyed for you. Even if you don’t always put it on, you need only call it and it will appear in your hand.”

“Oh my…” She looked at the pretty gem, getting a feel for it. Her own smile gentle as she noticed Charlie riding on Saussi as Grace and Jaea played keep away from Steve. “And I’ll be able to see them, hear them when in range? Because we plan on traveling to some far off locations.”

“You can see them any time, any where, there is no range Rachel. It will reach any part of the world.” He closed his hand around the gem, cutting off the vision of their children. His voice now dropping to a more serious level, as he explained the true catch of the gift he was giving her. “Rachel this is a very powerful tool. Extremely powerful and you have to know a few things. One don’t tell anyone other than Stan about this, anyone can look into the crystal and see the kids through it or anything else they happen to be near by. I had to make it that way because Stan wasn’t here to bond to the gem like I had the others do. The kids can only see you when you are holding your own, to maintain your privacy, but yours in the wrong hands, can be used for the wrong things.”

“Dear lord…” She wasn’t sure what to think about it.

Once again calming her, “Don’t be too alarmed, it’s also spelled to hide itself, it will always blend in to its surroundings so only you can see it, unless you want to show it off. But I knew you would be worried about how the children are faring and would for some time and quite rightly as I would be. This will be your connection to the kids any time you need to see them.”

Rachel looked down at the gem hidden in their hands, the gift suddenly hitting her, along with the implications. She was about to leave her kids behind, to start a new life with her husband. Children who she wouldn’t be seeing very often any more, till their travels came to an end. She wouldn’t see their struggles, their joys, their accomplishments, in their daily lives. Or so she thought. With this gift though she could see some of those markers of life. She could still be involved in their lives, lives her children had decided to live with these two men.

Raising her gaze, “Thank you Daniel, thank you so much.” She couldn’t think of the words to truly express just how thankful she was to be given this precious gift, one which would allow her a way to keep involved in her children’s lives.

Releasing her hand, returning to his seat, still gently projecting calm and reassurance, even as he felt her finally settling down. She was coming to grips with everything he had just done and given her. “You’re welcome, also the gem can contact Steve or I if needed. Just call our name and the gem will search for us. It can find us anywhere, though we may not always allow it to connect.” He gave a knowing smirk which made the lady blush at his implication of their own sex life.

Deciding to ignore his innuendo into his private life. “Right well, I’ll try to only contact you when absolutely needed. But thank you again.” She couldn’t help it, she attached the broach to her sweater, watching as it settled down into something complementary to the yellow color. Fascinated now as idea’s started to run through her head, wondering what else it would match itself to.

“You’re welcome, now let’s talk about some of the things the kids will be doing over the next few weeks and months.”

Danny and Rachel continued to talk civilly to each other for the next hour. Steve entertaining the children outside, happy to be bonding to his new kids. When he brought the children in for a late lunch, Danny already had Mac and Cheese ready for them, sandwiches for the adults with more tea all around. Charlie and Grace were both pleased to be sitting with their family, though Danny could feel the melancholy floating in the background around Grace. She knew her mother would be leaving soon and she wasn’t sure when she next would be seeing her.

Placing a tray of cut up fruit in front of his daughter, Danny spoke softly “Grace it’s going to be okay. You can talk to your Mom any time you want.” 

“I know.” Still she was glum at her leaving. While she did want to live with the two men, she loved her mother and frankly wanted her in her life too. Knowing her mom wasn’t going to be there every day was still a hard thing to grasp. She was used to it, in a way, when her dad couldn’t be there for her, when they moved to Hawaii. But once he did move, she knew he would be there any time she called, dropping everything he was doing if needed. This wouldn’t be the same, her mother would be gone overseas, and not able to return at a moments notice. 

It was a hard idea to swallow.

Picking up on what Danny was explaining, Rachel reached out her hand, placing it on top of her daughter’s. “Honey listen Danny will explain later, but he means that completely. Any time you want to talk to me you can get hold of me.” She smiled confidently at her.

Looking between her parents the young Guide asked “Really?” If that was the truth it would go some way towards losing her mom.

Rachel patted her arm, winking conspiratorially at her daughter. “Yes, any time you need to call, you can.” She was looking forward to receiving that first call, that first long distance connection between her eldest with her new gift. It was sure to be amazing.

She looked at her dad, seeing him agree with her mother’s words. “Thank goodness, I was worried. I love you Mom and I know you want to travel and I want you to travel with Stan. He’s a nice guy, but it makes me happy to know I can call any time.” She started slurping up her lunch happily. Never realizing it as Danny gently nudged her into a happier frame of mind. He knew Steve and himself would have a lot of work ahead of them, when dealing with the loss of their mother. It was better to allow that loss to slowly work itself out thoroughly, then all at once, then let it fester deeper for longer. Grace was a good kid, Charlie too, in the end they would make it all work.

When everyone was done with lunch they spent another hour watching a bit of tv as a family. All enjoying the relative joy of being together, even if it was overshadowed with the news they would be parting soon. At the end of the hour Rachel decided it was time for her and Charlie to head home. The first visit had gone well and it appeared it wouldn’t take to many more visits for him to be completely comfortable. Reaching for Charlie, who was leaning against Saussi’s belly, stroking her ear absently and was totally blissed out because of it, she picked him up. 

Steve standing from the chair he had been sitting in with Danny, was doing his damndest to not snatch him out of her arms. He would have growled if he thought he could have gotten away with it, but he knew no matter how much he wanted to keep him today, he would be back at the latest tomorrow. He just wished there was something which would change Rachel’s and his mate’s mind. But his Guide had explained it was in their boy’s best interest to do this slowly, so he would abide by the decision, no matter how much he hated it.

Picking him up, placing him on her hip, she reached out to sling her purse on her other shoulder. “Okay baby, time to go home. We can come back again tomorrow.”

Charlie though had other ideas. Shaking his head, reaching out for his four legged friend who was glaring at her chosen being taken away. “No, stay.”

Cocking her head at him surprised at his words, “Charlie we have to get going. We need to head home.”

Again he shook his head, negating his mother’s words. “Am home, want stay.” He started squirming wanting to get down and be with his pet.

“But love…” She held him with practiced ease of dealing with a moving child. Still she looked at him, her resolve starting to crumble already.

“This place home. I want stay.” He looked up at her with his blue eyes, imploring her to understand. He felt safe, happy and loved here, he never wanted to leave those feelings.

Making another attempt to convince her son, “Charlie, you want to stay here? What about your toys and clothes and such?” 

Shaking his head, he reached out for Saussi, even while stating, “Want toys too, but I want happy, this place happy. Please Mommy?” He turned the full force of his true blue eyes on her, reminiscent of his father when he really wanted something from her too.

Rachel looked up at the two men, seeing the hopeful expressions on their faces. Looking at her little boy again, “You sure you don’t want to go back with Mommy?”

“Want Saussi, want home, want happy. Please?” He turned his eyes up to 11.

Sighing knowing she would have to let him stay at some point she gave in. This was his home now anyway. It just happened sooner than she had planned on. “Okay baby. I love you very much. But if you want to stay here, then you can. It’s your home now.”

Steve, thrilled and just as surprised at his boy’s demands, immediately held his arms out for his new son. Taking him gently and holding him against his own hip. Relaxing once more as his instincts settled down knowing his pack wasn’t going to be broken “Don’t worry Rachel, we’ll take care of him.” He had never spoken truer words in his life. While he was totally dedicated to his mate, his kids now held the same place in his heart. He would defend them with every fiber of his being till the end of time itself if he had his way.

“I know you will Steve. Danny thank you for the broach I’ll use it often. Grace take care of your brother. Take care of your fathers.” She was doing her best to keep her tears from falling. Especially as she saw how happy her son was here, how happy the family was to have him. 

Grace looking up, reaching out to hug her, “I will Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Returning the hug, knowing it would be the last she would receive in a long time, she lingered to remember every detail of this final hour. It would be months before she saw them again, though she knew it not at the time.

The new family escorted the woman out the door and to her car. Watching as she climbed in, started it and pulled slowly out of the driveway. They all watched as she drove off, Steve noticing the tears slowly falling down her cheeks from the reflection of her mirror. 

505050

Rachel arrived home a few hours later, after wandering the island in a mostly mind numb stupor, needing the time to get her head around she no longer had her son. She stepped into the empty house, looking at the dark windows as night was slowly falling, very much noticing the empty sound of the house. This was just a house, it was no longer a home, for no one she loved was living in it any more. The enormity of what was happening to her hit her and she realized she couldn’t stay here. Not even one more night, going to her bed room she started packing. The rest would come later but she had to leave. Calling a taxi which would show up in 20 minutes she made one final call.

“Stan?” She did her best to hide how upset she was. 

Instantly concerned, for he could hear how upset she was no matter how much she was trying to hide it. “Hey honey what’s up?” Though he already had an idea as to why.

“Do you mind if I join you tonight?” She threw in as many photo’s as she could reach and pack safely.

Surprised at the request, she could join him any time, still he asked, “Tonight? What about Charlie?”

The tears falling faster now as she tried to fend off breaking down right over the phone, “He chose to stay today. I didn’t think he could, but he did.”

The phone was quiet on the other end for a long time, then Stan spoke up. “Love, come home to me. We’ll be together and can grieve and celebrate at the same time.”

Thankful to have something to focus on, “Thanks dear. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Quietly, voice filled with love, “I’ll be waiting. And Rachel, remember we love those kids and they love us. The best thing we could do for both of them is making sure they get the support, love and stability they deserve.”

“I know but it hurts so much.”

“Yes it does, but they’re happy and we can see them whenever we get a chance.” He would see to it. He honestly loved both children as if they were his own, and he was devastated when he found out Charlie wasn’t his own. He was so pleased to know that Danny and Steve would allow him to continue being in contact with the kids. That they understood he wanted to be a part of their lives, even if his work and his world pulled him in different directions. Still if the need ever arose, he also would drop everything and hop on the next flight back to Hawaii if need be. Ready to pull in any and every favor he was ever owed if the safety and the wellbeing of the kids were in question.

Which brought a knowing smile to Rachel as she held the broach in her hand. Looking down she could see Steve and Danny, watching TV with the kids, talking quietly while enjoying being together. 

“Yes, we can see them whenever we want. I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

A knocking on the door indicated the taxi was here. She grabbed her bag and headed to the airport. She was on her way to her own new chapter of her life. Just as her children were starting theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how was that for some family feels? lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to go and take a look at what chapter 6 has to offer. Cause you know I'm the author so I can know what is coming next. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> let me know what you think. talk to you later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family feels, this time slightly more somber ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the boys getting more involved in their kids lives. Learning quickly how to deal with being a parent again in Danny's case, and being a first time parent in Steve's. Its not always sunshine and rainbows in a family's life or childs. I hoped to reflect a little bit of that here.

‘You doing okay Danny?’ Steve asked after Rachel had left.

Nodding Danny starting prepping for dinner, cutting up vegetables for a salad. ’Yeah little tired but I’ll be okay.’ Which was honest, he was tired, but not as much as he thought he would be from creating what he did. He was actually more tired from ramping up his mental state to deal with two children at all times. The blond was up for the challenge, but still it was a lot to suddenly have thrust on him when he had thought they would have a few more days to get used to it. Still he was relishing having his children in his house once more, even if Steve kept snatching them from him at every turn.

Deciding a little tender care is what his man needed while they had their little discussion, the Seal used his thumbs to massage the tension from his neck. He smiled smugly as his mate began to purr in pleasure as he leaned back into the touch. ’That was a hell of a show you put on in the house. I had to raise wards quick to keep it from being seen by anyone else.’ He massaged up and down his neck and shoulders, making sure to ease out any and all knots he found.

Leaning harder into the welcome touch, wishing it could turn to other more pleasant things. ’Sorry about that, but I needed to do something for her. My own instincts were telling me I needed to do something and were actually behaving themselves, I think.’ He did know they hadn’t been screaming at him, but also knew they loved to take over if they thought they could get away with it.

‘I could feel them, and yes they actually were behaving themselves somewhat. Showing you what you needed to do rather than forcing. But I still kept a sharp eye on them, I was not about to let them try and take over.’ Not as long as he could prevent it, his mate deserved to have his own mental peace of mind. He would joyfully watch him for the rest of their lives to make sure he got what he deserved. Along with a lot of cock, damn that neck massage was doing things to him he really wished he could instead do to Danny.

‘For which I am forever thankful to you for it.’ Danny said sincerely, even as he hid a grin as he leaned back and ground his ass onto his partner’s cock. Steve loved putting his hands on him, and many times, just doing that turned him on enough to play. Then high pitched squeals of laughter reached both their ears and the mood was broken. All they didn’t need was the kids coming into the very accessible kitchen and seeing their Papa, bending their Danno, over the kitchen counter and fucking him senseless. No, they did not need to see that.

Taking his hands off his tempting mate, knowing it was best for both of them. He turned towards the fridge to pull out some chicken breasts for dinner. ’So what did you create? I caught some of it but I was mostly focused on keeping the kids distracted and keeping the wards up.’ He placed the chicken on the counter, pulling out a sheet pan to start doing his own prep work.

Now his voice turned properly smug as he told him about what he had created. The Spirit Guide was pretty pleased with himself as he should be. ’Communications broach for Rachel. She can look through it any time to see the kids, talk to them if they are carrying their own.’

‘Holy crap you can do that?’ Steve asked startled, almost twisting a muscle in his neck he turned so fast to stare at his surprising partner. The chicken momentarily forgotten as he took in the new skill his partner had come up with.

Continuing to cut up the vegetables, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. ’I can make anything I want Steve, if I can think it in enough detail.’ Setting the vegetables to the side, he pulled down a bowl to start making the dressing. Half pleased smile on his face as he spoke his next words. ‘Course hers does a few other things I didn’t mention to her.’

‘Oh like what?’ Steve didn’t miss the pleased with himself tone to his voice.

Smirking as he outlined the first of the items his little gem could do. ’I can track her anywhere she is. If something happens, we can teleport directly to her and help her out. It will stay hidden in plain sight too. So she can wear it anywhere she wants to go and visually transform to match her outfit. Blend in really, changing colors, appearing to change shape if needed, so she can keep it on her at all times.’

‘Interesting, that will come in handy I’m sure at a future point, anything else?’ The taller man could tell by his mate’s tone there was more to come.

‘Yeah something which will save us a hell of a lot of time in the short run and prepare us for the long run.’ Danny was having fun teasing his mate, only giving him bits and pieces of information at a time.

Steve rolled his eyes as his partner was having fun dragging out his little toys abilities. ‘Out with it asshole. What else does it do?’ He returned his attention to the chicken, debating what spices he wanted to use for the quick marinade he wanted to make.

‘Wherever she goes as she travels with Stan, it will be with her, and it will be placing markers for us as places we can teleport too. So instead of having to take the wolves and ride them all over the world to learn the places. She will be cutting down some of those points. It’s like an extension of myself and learning the locations. Even if we’ve never been there, nor the wolves, if she has we can go to it. We should reaffirm those places at least once month so the wolves get a good lock on the locations. But it saves us a hell of a lot of time, especially since we have the kids.’

He put the spices he had chosen down, turning to look at his amazing mate, ’Oh my god, Danny that is impressive, I knew we would need to start traveling eventually. Both for the job and just so we could start learning the world in case our help is ever needed. But that will cut down some of the time we would otherwise need.’ His eyes narrowed as he felt Danny’s mood change, become more sober and somber. ‘What is it love, what else can it do?’

Placing his spoon aside, now that the dressing was made, he turned towards his partner, watching as he started to mix the various seasonings he would need for the marinade. ’Yeah well it will also alert me if she is in actual danger. If so it will send out a call to any spirit animals in the area to defend her till we can get to her.’

‘What why?’ Looking up from his work, he was puzzled as to why Danny would want the broach doing that. It was a good idea, don’t get him wrong, but he wondered about it.

‘Steve she is the mother of our children. We owe it to them to keep her safe for as long as they all live. We will be outliving our children Steve and their mother, so we should do our damndest to make sure they live as long as we can manage. Keeping them all safe is a start.’

Steve could feel how those words did little to bring his mate actual comfort. It didn’t bring him much either, because he hated the fact he would be outliving Grace and Charlie. So he could see how Danny wanted something to keep an eye on her, keep her safe till they could get to her and kill whatever was threatening his ex-wife. Could see how he would want something for the kids, like what he had spotted on the table earlier.

‘That what the other gems on the table are for?’

‘Yep, I bound them to the kids like I did to Rachel and we can always track them and keep in contact with them. Not that we can’t with the wolves always going to be by their sides. But it reaches anywhere in this world or the next.’ He looked out the door, checking on the kids, finding them still engrossed in their movie. Grace holding Charlie on her lap, while their cubs cuddled on either side of them. It was going to be difficult to move said wolves from said couch later, they looked bunkered in for the long haul.

Steve leaned over and gave Danny a kiss, ‘Everyday you amaze me even more. God I’m so glad I have you in my life forever.’ And he was, not a day went by that he wasn’t thrilled to have him in it. He completed him in so many ways and honestly couldn’t contemplate a life without him in it every day. His world revolved around Danny, and now the kids, he would do everything in his power to see them safe and happy.

‘Me too, most times.’ Danny grinned to take the sting out of his words. ‘But now we have to prepare for the fallout of Rachel leaving.’ Steve looked at him confused for a second so he explained further. ‘With Charlie, he thinks she just went home and will see her again. But even now, Rachel is hopping on a plane and leaving, she is upset, emotionally and physically and not thinking straight but I can’t blame her. Her kids are gone and she wants to be in the comfort of her husband. It would have been better if she had stayed but that isn’t the case.’ He honestly didn’t fault her, right now she had no one to fall back on, here on the islands. So it made sense she would want to turn to the person closes she could, which was Stan in Vegas.

Quietly, as Danny relayed what was happening to Rachel, wanting to know what would be the best plan to tackle the problems ahead. ’How do we help him?’

He placed his hand on his love’s shoulder, steading him and his own upset emotions. Steve was highly motivated to keep his kids happy, just thinking about how upset Charlie was going to be was affecting his head. He didn’t like it and wanted to do nothing but cuddle the boy for the rest of his life. ’Just by being there for him, Charlie is going to be highly upset when he learns she is gone for good. Unless it’s for a visit.’

‘Do you think she will come back?’ On one hand he hoped she would, because it would make his kids happy. On the other he himself didn’t like her too much, and if he never saw her again he wouldn’t care. Other than not seeing her meant, again, the kids would not be happy, which he always would strive to do. 

Danny shrugged his shoulders, before crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back on the counter. Allowing Steve to finish prepping the chicken before setting it on the grill. ’She’ll try, I really think she will for the first few months or years. Not sure about right now, cause she and Stan will be readjusting to their new traveling life. But eventually her life will pull more of her attention than the kids. It’s always been the case with her, she doesn’t realize it, doesn’t mean to in many ways, but she puts herself and her best interests before everyone else, including Grace and Charlie.’

The Detective followed Steve as he went out to the grill, starting it up to preheat and get the racks ready for the meat. ‘She did it when she decided to divorce me, she had been seeing Stan behind my back for a few months. Course to be fair to him, she did not tell him she was already married. I have a feeling he never would have dated her if she had. But she found she loved him very much, so ended up divorcing me, and marrying him right away, since he had asked her to do so. Again not realizing she was already married. The man is a good guy and I like him in some aspects, but others he can be a bit of a wuss.’

Steve nodded, the words describing the general feeling he also had of the man.

‘Well, she took Grace with her because she wanted to introduce her to what she thought was the higher levels of society she was now a part of. Something she had always wanted secretly I’m sure. So she took our daughter never mind I had everyone in the clan ready to leap in and help me raise her. Nope she wanted our daughter with her and that was that. So I followed when I could get the funds raised. The clan wanted to help even then but with the mental space I was in, I needed to do it myself. Just myself with Sasha to help at the time.’

The Seal turned away from the grill, reaching for his mate, and bringing him into his arms. He knew the other man needed the comfort as he relived painful memories. He turned his hearing up so he could listen to the kids, finding them still very much involved with what they were watching still. Thank god for Disney.

Stepping away from his mate, so he could actually start cooking the chicken, ’It’s one of the reasons why I wanted her to have the broach, so she could still be involved in some aspects of their lives.’ He sighed as he could see how the future would play out. ‘But eventually, in a few years time, as parties, meetings, and who knows what else interrupts them, it will be the way she talks to the kids as they grow older. We are going to have to be there for them as they realize their Mother has her own life, and they are not a part of it.’ He stared out to sea, thinking about how Rachel would slowly lose interest in her children’s lives, in favor of her own. Though Stan now, he was sure would make the effort to be involved. He was a good guy, dedicated in his own way, even if he could be a bit of an ass and an idiot. Like still wanting to marry Rachel even if she lied to him about being married already.

‘That is really harsh.’ Steve replied into his mind, bringing him back to the conversation at hand.

‘Yes it is, but it’s the truth.’ Danny sighed as he thought about what his ex-wife was going to do as the kids grew older. ‘She had always resented having them around in a way…” He paused as he really thought about his words. ‘Or maybe that is too harsh of a term. It may be better to say she has been highly frustrated at times to have Grace always there, and later Charlie, ever since she married Stan.’

‘Oh how so?’ Steve looked up from his work at the grill.

‘Ever since she married Stan, she started running in higher social circles. Something she has always dreamed of doing. They would hold her back because she would want to go to a certain party, or event and couldn’t always go because they didn’t allow kids. I would of course always take Grace, any time she needed, but she didn’t want to let me have her. And her own parental feelings dictated that she be the one to raise her kid, not a nanny or surrogate or someone else. Which I totally approve of on that score.’

Steve nodded as he started placing the chicken on the grill.

‘Stan though I don’t like a lot of his business practices. I think there is something shifty going on there many times. He himself is a good man, he looks after Gracie as if she was one of his own and does the same with Charlie. He did not shirk his responsibility with them and never raised a hand or voice to the kids. I can’t fault him for being a bad father figure because he wasn’t. He loves the kids as much as we do.’

‘And now that he knows about Charlie?’

‘He gave him to us Steve. I know it had to have broken his heart to do so. To give up a child he thought was his, in many ways still considered his, because he knew it was what was best for him. To know that another man and his family can give his kid more of what he needs then what he could. To let Charlie come here and live with us, because he is mine, now ours, and we can help him as he becomes a Guide. No I have to admire Stan for that, it takes a strong man to give up a child to another just as good man because you know they would make the better more understanding parent for them. No matter how much you tried to be.’

‘So Stan is good but Rachel?’

Sighing even as he handed Steve the potatoes he wanted to bake on the grill. ‘Stan is going to do his damndest to keep the kids in their lives. Because he wants a relationship with them. But Rachel as they move around, will eventually, slowly, start to lead the life she wants. Putting off coming back to see the kids each month. Slowly only seeing them during the summer probably, unless something comes up and interrupts it. She will always love her kids, but by not having them constantly with her, she will live the dream life she wants. A life of travel and high society with a man who does honestly love her and simply wishes to be by her side for the rest of their lives.’

Steve had followed his thoughts and realized Danny was right. Rachel would slowly put her life before the kids as time passed. Giving her the broach would help keep her in their lives for longer, but eventually they would part ways permanently. Unless they, with Stan’s help, worked at keeping her in their lives. ‘I’ll help, the kids deserve to have their mother for as long as we can keep her in them.’

Danny looked up in the ocean green eyes of the man who loved him more each day, voice a bit unsteady as the enormity of what they were facing in the future. ’And when the day comes when she is too busy for them, we’ll be there. They will still have two parents who love them and will always be there for them.’

Steve pulled Danny towards him, giving him a sweet kiss lingering kiss, to affirm his words. Then grinned as his mate glared at him.

‘Damn it Steve when the hell did you get into the pineapple?’

505050

It was as they were settling down to dinner, when Charlie looked around, trying to find his mother. When she didn’t appear to give him his dinner kiss he started to cry, wondering where she had gone to.

“Hey baby heart, what’s wrong?” Danny asked, even though he already knew the problem.

“Mommy, where’s Mommy?” He was looking everywhere he could while sitting at the table. Ignoring the plate of chicken slices, mashed potato and carrots placed before him. Intent on finding his mother so he could get his dinner kiss and make everything better.

Danny looking up at Steve, who was looking at their son with heart broken dismay, gentle informed the boy. “She went home, Charlie sweet heart.”

Completely confused at his words, and not happy about it, he banged his heels on the high chair while demanding, “Home here! Where Mommy?”

Steve hard put to know what would be the best way to comfort the upset child, and Grace who was older and could understand more about what happened earlier, watched as Danny took his son in his arms. Saussi and Sasha came in and laid their heads on his knees as he sat back down, staring at the boy. Speaking quietly and easily, projecting calmness at the child, “Mommy went to her home, your other house love. Did you want to go back to your other house?” He would take him back there, but Rachel wouldn’t be there. She was already gone and heading to Las Vegas. She actually should be landing any time.

“No don’t want house, want Mommy!” He continued kicking his feet, as he demanded his Mother’s attention.

Saussi, whimpered trying to comfort her baby bond mate. But she was still very much a youngster as well and didn’t broadcast a mothering vibe at all. Thankfully Sasha did and she started to exude such a feeling. Drawing the toddler’s attention to the full loving nature she was broadcasting to him. How much she adored the child, how she wanted nothing but to give him hugs and kisses. How she would cuddle with him and hold him in her paws whenever he wanted. She would happily be his foster mother if he liked, his real Mother was living somewhere else, in another home now. But they could take him to her if he needed her so much. But she also wanted to give him his dinner kisses, his good night kisses, then his good morning kisses, and breakfast, lunch and snack kisses. She would give him hugs too, lots and lots of hugs, so would all her kids, his play mates and pack mates.

Charlie felt everything the older female was sending to him, slowly losing energy for his temper tantrum as it was overwhelmed by the all encompassing love. She felt just like his own Mother, loving, compassionate, firm as only a loving mother could be. He still wanted his real mother, but she wasn’t here right now, and Sasha was, along with all the feelings he associated with his happiness and joy when with his mother. And he liked the feeling, he liked it a lot, it felt nice, felt warm and happy and loving. He wanted his Mom very much, but her memory was fading for the moment with the wolf so close by.

“Hey buddy, will you be okay with Sasha giving you a dinner kiss? She really wants to and has been looking forward to giving it to you. Mommy said it was okay for Sasha to give it to you if she wasn’t here.” His father ask gently, looking down on him fondly, holding him securely to add to the feelings Sasha was sending the youngster’s way.

Charlie looked up at his father, before looking at the older wolf with the deep blue eyes, showing nothing both total love and affection for him. Then he looked over at his best friend, who he instantly loved the minute she came into his room today. She had licked him and licked him and given him hugs and cuddles just like the older wolf was offering. He loved his best friend, and she was sitting there so sad because he was sad. He didn’t like her being sad, he wanted her happy. Focusing his attention on her, he could detect what she wanted, what would make her happy. What would make her happy is if he would accept her Mother as his Mother too. The older wolf had a heart as big as his Daddy’s and wanted to share her love with the boy so much. Would he make her happy by accepting her Mother as his?

“Mommy Wolf?” He asked Danny wondering if it was okay to call her that.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as the first hurdle was jumped, there would be more as he asked over and over again for Rachel. “Yes Mommy Wolf. She wants to be your Mommy Wolf and give you lots of hugs and kisses. Do you want that?”

Looking around at all the people who he loved as soon as he met them, he nodded. Sasha stepped up onto the chair and proceeded to lick him gently on the cheek. Projecting all the love and excitement she had at having a new cub to look after. She couldn’t wait to take him for walks, play in the sand with him, snooze in the sun in a great big puppy pile. She was wagging her tail as she listed all the things she wanted to do with him. He was part of her family and she was proudest that he wanted to be the best friend of her daughter. 

“Best Friend, love Susu, love Mommy Wolf.” He gurgled happy once again now that all his other family members were happy.

“Okay little man, how about we have bath time then snuggle into bed. Susu is looking forward to cuddling with you all night tonight.” Danny bounced the toddler once again.

Temper fully restored an idea came to him at the mention of bath time. A most favorite time for him if it included a certain bath time tradition. “YAY can we have bubbles?” He wanted to show his best friend what bubbles were all about and maybe make her a bubble hat to wear. Saussi carefully following his ideas in his head, was instantly ready and wanting her own bubble hat. She was quivering at the idea of spending bath time with her bond mate and playing so much.

“Yep all the bubbles you want. Do you want Papa to help you with bath time?” Danny knew Steve was itching to get his hands on the boy, now that the first of many trials were out of the way, but was wise enough to let the projective empaths take care of each other. 

Turning as best he could in Danny’s arms, he reached his own out towards the brunette, “Yeah Papa, bubbles, I want lots of bubbles.”

Steve pleased to get hold of his son, now that the crisis was over for the moment, picked him up in his arms. “You got it Sailor, lots of bubbles and battle ships for bath time tonight.” He glanced down at Danny, ‘Thank you love, this means a lot to me.’

‘I know, you go do bath time. I need to spend some time with Grace.’

‘Sure if you need me call.’

“Let’s go Charlie boy, Saussi come on, we’ll make sure there are lots of bubble for the both of you.” Leaving the dinning room, Steve took both youngsters with him. Sasha following a few paces behind, still broadcasting her motherly feelings of love and contentment to the child. Danny grateful as he had another person to tend too.

Danny started gathering the dishes, Grace helping automatically before both took them into the kitchen to wash. Danny started the water, while Grace set up to dry them. Not looking at her directly, giving her some space, he started the conversation. “How you holding up Monkey, I know we spent a lot of time with your brother today.”

Grace didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Jaea coming to sit beside her, supporting her in any way she needed. Taking a plate she rubbed it with a towel. “I’m doing okay, but I know Mom is gone isn’t she? Like gone, gone, off to Las Vegas right?”

“Afraid so baby.” He hated feeling how hurt Grace suddenly felt. Knowing her mother was gone and wouldn’t be back any time soon. 

Swallowing a moment before choosing her next words, “It going to hurt to not see her every day, but I’ll be okay… I guess.” She was really feeling how much she missed her mom right now. It wasn’t the same as when she would spend time at her dad’s house, because she knew Rachel was on the island, could be with her in 20 minutes or less if she needed it. Now she no longer had that option and it was a hard pill to swallow. Once again she had lost a parent whom she wouldn’t be seeing for a long time. 

Danny could read all those emotions in her head and despaired for her. He hated his daughter feeling like the world was just collapsing around her now that reality was sinking in. “You know Grace, Steve and I are going to be here for you. But if you want your mom, we can fly you out and you stay with her. We can pop in every day if we needed to, to see you.”

Again she was silent for a few minutes as she thought seriously about what he suggested. The ramifications of her mother not being with her was finally hitting home. It hurt no matter how much she thought it wouldn’t bother her. But she had both Danno and Steve with her, who accepted her as she was, expected her to do nothing other then be a 10 year old girl and do 10 year old girl things.

In a voice which caused more anxiety for Danny, for it was the voice a bright and ADULT Grace would use in time, “No, I want to be here with you, Papa and Charlie. I want all the cubs around me and I wouldn’t have it living with her. I love the love in this house and this is home. It’s just going to be hard for awhile, till I get used to not seeing her every day.” Still she missed her mom and hoped she could see her again soon.

Danny handed her the last dish, watching as she dried it and set it on the counter. When done he put them all back into the cupboard where they belonged. “Monkey come with me.” Drying his own hands, he went back to the dinning room, indicating she should sit back in her seat. Going to the buffet, he opened one of the drawers, pulling out one of the other gems he had made earlier. Sitting down, he held it out to her. “Take this Grace, hold it in your hand.”

“What is it?” She asked, doing as he requested.

Instead of answering he instructed her in what he wanted her to do. “Now think of your Mother.” He smiled to encourage her.

She looked at him puzzled but did as he asked. Watching as the multi-rose colored crystal slowly swirled with color, before projecting an image of her mother. She was standing at an airport luggage claim station. Stan beside her, holding one of her hands while the other was busy carrying her travel case. She could hear words such as “I hope we did the right thing,” 

and 

“We did, we love those kids so much we could only do what was best. Agreeing to let them live with the men who would understand them was the best we could do.” 

Sniffles coming in loud and clear, before a nose was blown, Rachel hiccuped, “I miss my babies Stan.”

“I miss them too, but we can call and we’ll be back to see them at the end of the month. I’m not going to miss a weekend with them if I can avoid it. Once a month I want to make the effort to get back at least once a month.”

“We can call them too.” She brightened as she realized something, “Honey when we get home I want to show you something.”

Danny gripped the crystal, blocking out the sight of the two people. Grace watched as the picture vanished to be replaced by refracting facets. “Danno?” She was filled with surprise and wonder at the crystal, wanting to know what it was and how it worked. Honestly if she didn’t realize it was a solid object she would have been doing her best to try and take it apart. First Sgt. Ellesar would have been right there with her, helping her every step of the way and chuckling the entire time.

“I made this for you Grace. I have one for Charlie as well, but he is too young to understand how to use it properly. But this is a communication crystal for you between you and your Mother. You look into it, think of Rachel and she will show up. You can see and hear everything going on around her.”

“Really?” Grace perked up at the thought of being able to see her Mom.

“Yep and the best part is when she has hers in her hand. She can talk to you as well. You need to be holding yours for hers to talk to your gem. But think of them like a phone with unlimited range. Anywhere, any time in the world you can get hold of her and at least see and hear her. I wanted her to stay in your life as much as possible.” Especially as he knew over time the contact would eventually evolve to mostly talking through the gem. 

Grace looked up at her father before setting the crystal down on the table. Then suddenly she lunged at him, clasping his neck tightly in her hands. “Thank you Danno. Thank you so much, I was so afraid I wouldn’t be able to see Mom other then rarely on a computer. I can keep her near me now all the time. Thank you so much.” He pretended to not notice the heavy tears falling against his neck as some of the stress was relieved from her. Having gone from seeing her mother every day to only seeing her once a month, knowing she was moving out of state and leaving her behind. It was a hell of a lot to take in all at once, again. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he patted her back. “You’re welcome Monkey. Why don’t you go upstairs and take your new crystal, get ready for bed? Take a shower if you need to and if Steve and Charlie are out of the bathroom.” He knew Steve would just be getting out of the bath with their boy, but not before teaching him the proper way to sink some enemy battleship, much to Charlie’s delight.

“Sure, thank you so much.” Grabbing the crystal, she raced upstairs.

Danny watched as she skipped up the steps, sighing as she went out of sight. It had been a long day and he still had much to do. Turning to the rest of the wolf cubs, “Hey guys, thanks for being so helpful and understanding. Especially in light of your sisters new bond mates. Jaea and Saussi both have a lot of work cut out for them and will need all the help they can get.”

The other cubs rubbed against his legs, enjoying the attention they hadn’t received much of that day. Most of the attention being centered on the boy once he came home. All were so pleased and jealous their sisters had bond mates, they couldn’t wait to get their own.

Looking up, counting how many were actually there with him, he came up one short. “Has anyone seen Ty though? I haven’t seen him now for two days and I’m beginning to be worried.”

The cubs looked at each other before shaking their heads. Their brother had been m.i.a since they showed up early yesterday. 

“Well, keep an eye out for him. Don’t bother him, he must be doing something important. Unless he is with Loki, then who knows what trouble they might be causing.” Just the thought of Ty learning how to drink like his father sent shivers down his spine. If it was true then he would be blaming Steve for it, because obviously it was his fault, Loki belonged to him.

“I’m going to lock up, then head up to bed.” He looked each cub in the eye, especially the triplets. “You are NOT to come into our bed room and steal all my clothes this time around for tomorrow. Besides the kids more than likely will be sleeping with us with all the new unsettling things and there won’t be a show going on. I know your Mother will be horribly disappointed.” He grinned as Sasha growled to him in his mind, she loved watching the two get nasty. Gave her idea for things to do with her own mate.

The Guide could see, and in the case of the triplets, feel the plotting going on, inside their skulls. Deciding a little imploring might help the situation, “Come on kids, let Steve and I have whatever good night rest we can have. Tomorrow is going to be an even busier day for us.”

They looked at each other, before sighing, standing they all came over and rub against his leg. Promising they would behave for the night. No guarantee’s for the morning, the triplets weren’t sure they could reign in their mischief that long.

Rolling his eyes, a thought came to him for the future, hoping with Sasha’s next litter they didn’t get saddled again with 3 trouble loving females. “Fine, I’ll take it.” Turning he went up to his son’s bedroom, seeing Steve just finishing getting him into a sleeping shirt. Grace was helping in her own way, making sure the bed was ready for the boy. Walking over he smiled down at Charlie, “Hey little man ready for bed?”

Charlie looked at him with wide blue eyes, cheeks rosy after a good bubble bath, and answered as all toddlers like too. “No, ready to play.” He held his hands out to his father, hoping he would pick him up and take him to go play with his new toys. The bath ones had been fascinating and the story of how the Seal single handily saved the blond side kick, as he drove a car up onto one of the boats to get the bad guy, had him squealing in delight.

“Play huh? You sure you don’t want to sleep? Cause take a look Saussi there is already in the bed, looking at you, hoping you would join her.”

Charlie looked over and found his best friend, sitting in his bed, head resting on the raised barrier, blue eyes imploring him to join her. “Susu want Susu.” He demanded, reaching his arms out for her, watching as her tail began to wag and her face split in a happy smile.

‘Steve? You going to take him? Or should I?’ As if Danny didn’t know which he would choose.

Steve snorted at his mate, asking such silly questions. “Okay little Sailor, let’s get you into bed.” Reaching out with his mind, he plucked the boy up and sent him zooming around the room to his squeals of excitement and delight. Landing him in his new bed, he smiled as the boy giggled before wrapping his arms around his own wolf. Who happily curled her body around him, tucking herself close and making sure he was warm and content. Steve, Danny and Grace watched as the boy yawned, before snuggling down and closing his eyes.

Few minutes later, Danny was pulling Steve out and pushing him towards their own bedroom, Grace having already turned in to her room, closing the door completely. He had no need to keep it open because one, Charlie’s own companion would alert them to any needs he might have and two, because Steve had already tuned his hearing to the little fellow. If the boy sneezed, his mate would be in there checking on him, before more than likely carrying him back into their bed, “Just in case Danno.”

Stripping down, both men were interested in some fun, and both men knew they wouldn’t be getting any, not with two kids in the house under strange to them circumstances. Both more then likely would be waking up and joining them, needing comfort and reassurance as to their places in their new household.

15 minutes later, Steve was bringing Charlie into their room, the tiny whimper of loneness and fear of a new place, calling him. Grace showed up 10 minutes after that, woken by her brother’s emotions on her mind. Danny smiled at the sight of his family, knowing tonight and maybe for the next few nights, this was they way they were going to sleep. Together till everyone was more comfortable in the house. The wolves minus a couple, sauntered in, taking up places either on the bed, (Sasha, Jaea and Saussi) or on whatever surface they could find. 

That night they slept as a family.

505050

“How in the hell did they escape us this day?” A highly irritated voice asked another on the phone.

The second voice answered, tone filled with annoyance at the orders, “We were warned off, told if we interfered hell would rain down on us from those at the top.”

“This is bullshit, we need to get access to them.” The first voice snarled into the phone, thoroughly unhappy at those orders.

Voice lighter as the second decided to pass on the good news which had come with the bad news, “The higher ups also said tomorrow we could finally put our plans into action.”

Irritation turning to delight at the new orders asked, “So it was only a stalling tactic?”

Voice firm as it answered, “Yes, to give them a chance to settle. But they’ve had their time, it’s now time for us to make our presence known.”

“Good, I will alert those in the area. They won’t know what hit them tomorrow.”

“I look forward to joining you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed this chapter. I was really excited to get it out so quickly for me. I think it is also one of my better chapters in a way. I really liked how the boys are having to deal with the kids. Cause I've made the boys super powerful, with special powers, abilities, senses no other Sentinels or Guides have on the planet (for the moment bwahahahahahaha). But now they are having to return back to normal lives, with normal kids, normal problems and deal with those problems. 
> 
> Because I honestly would think a 4 year old is not capable of thinking about the long term repercussions of certain demands they might want. Charlie wanted to stay at the new home because it made him happy. But he had no idea his mother would actually be leaving him there. The men ended up having to deal with that issue and will continue to deal with it. Same with Grace she is older so has a better idea as to what is going on, but it still hurts to know her mother left.
> 
> Rachel is an adult but she has feelings to and is allowed to be upset because while she had many faults, she did believe a parent should raise her kids. Danny is just now the better parent for them to have and it hurts her to realize it. Stan I don't see much of him, but the few things I have seen I like. Yes he is an idiot but he does actually care about the kids a lot. So I tried to portray him that way.
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is I like how this chapter turned out having to deal with more mundane human issues. Dealing with kids who are experiencing life changes and Steve and Danny have to adapt to those changes too.
> 
> Now the only other questions are who are these people who are so annoyed at not getting to the men right away?
> 
> And where could Tythien (Ty) possibly be?
> 
> Only the shadow knows.... bwahahahahahaha
> 
> Leave me a review telling me what you think. Like I said I really like how the guys are having to deal with just regular every day problems for the moment.
> 
> I ask because I miss them, its one way for me to know people are actually enjoying and wanting to read my works. I can't wait for future chapters coming up though. Hmm maybe I'll go read them now lol.
> 
> talk to you all later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny are invaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters. I got a bit burnt out and ended up watching some other things since Hips 5 was fighting with me. But now thanks to realizing hawaii 5-0 is now over waaaaaa I felt in the mood to write again. The ending sucked balls by the way and Steve would never leave Danny EVER when he was hurt like that.
> 
> He would probably drag his ass all over with him using him as his own therapy to get better. But anyway on with the chapter.
> 
> I would probably describe this as dangerous fluff fluff and more fluff.

Danny was preparing breakfast the next morning, when there was a ringing of the door bell.

“Steve could you get that? My hands are full of flour.” He was making biscuits to go with the omelets and fruit medley he would prepare after they were in the oven.

“Sure.” Steve answered not thinking much of the bell. He had called Chin and Kono earlier to invite them to breakfast and assumed it was them. Charlie was being a handful, wondering where his Mom was again, so Sasha and Saussi were underfoot trying to comfort him. Grace was upstairs finishing getting dressed. His hearing was tuned to both children, along with making sure Danny didn’t try setting fire to the eggs again. With the constant barage of everything as he experienced his first morning as a full time parent, he wasn’t paying as much attention to who was actually on the other side of the entry way.

Walking sideways towards the door, attention directed at his son who the wolves were trying to comfort, he twisted the handle absently. Swinging the door open, greeting for Chin and Kono on his lips when he realized the people on the other side where NOT who he was expecting. Taking in the sight of the gang waiting for him he inhaled deeply to shout to his mate, instead coughing as the stench hit his enhanced nose. Still he tried to warn his mate as to the danger which was being thrust on them unexpectedly.

But just those few seconds of the door way being clear was all the organized forces needed, he was being over run even as he bellowed at Danny to save himself.

Danny himself had no chance as he started processing the high pitched feminine voices calling for their heads.

“STEVE!”

“DANNY!”

“STEVE AND DANNY”

“Grace where are you?”

“We brought breakfast. Put down whatever you are making and come sit.”

A whole herd of Williams and Kelly-Kalakaua women came stampeding into the house. Each carrying trays of food, household goods and photo albums as they invaded their chosen castle. Steve making an abortive cry of his own, nose dived towards Charlie hoping to rescue him before it was too late.

It was too late.

The boy was happily and enthusiastically snatched up by one of the women, put on a hip and given a roll to munch on. The child was instantly happy, as he was familiar with the various ladies, all of them having babysat him at some point in the last year or two. More started cooing at him as others began their invasion of the kitchen.

One woman, displaying the typical blond hair, blue eyes and no nonsense of course we love helping attitude, which indicated a Williams by blood scolded her cousin. “Danny, put that down now. No cooking for you, go sit, we brought food.” Whisking the spoon out of his hands, she shoved him towards the living room.

“What the hell?” Danny shouted, shocked out of his mind as he realized just how much trouble he and Steve were in. “What are you all doing here? Hey no stop, it’s perfectly fine…” He tried to retrieve the spoon only to have his hand knocked away.

But the women wouldn’t hear anything of it. They had waited nearly two years for the men to return, and they were bound and determined to make sure they were taken care of. Straightaway the Spirit Pair were evaluated by at least a dozen of the women, and deemed too skinny, so they must be fed. Shoved into chairs, they were served healthy portions of everything the clan women had brought.

“You’re too skinny. You need to eat more.” One of the Kelly’s declared just as she heaped a large bowl of fresh fruit onto his plate.

A Williams narrowed her eyes as she assessed the Commander and found him lacking in what she considered a proper weight. “Seriously Steve, you're practically skin and bones. Where is the meat?” Her declaration announced, three other woman began serving him what they felt he needed for a proper fattening up breakfast. Two Italian breakfast skewers made up of sweet sausage, peppers and pineapple, a healthy portion of baked eggs and sausage, fire roasted tomatoes with home made crusty roll made just that morning, and lastly a brunch torte even if it was a little early for one.

Once Steve was served the Kelly lady continued with her own evaluation, “Danny you still need to gain weight! You look underweight but not as bad as last reported.” Another woman hearing her sister’s words set about filling his plate. Piling on more skewers, along with a stack of pepper frittata’s and eggs Benedict.

Danny blinked at the whirlwinds of women all surrounding his family. How they just entered any room they wished and began taking over, never mind the guys were perfectly fine on their own. His mind was fogged due to Steve’s own mental state as he was in the middle of trying to process the sudden change their morning had taken in less than three minutes. Both men watched blankly as Grace happily allowed herself to be swallowed up in the waves of determined clan ladies.

Sasha seeing where everything was headed, herded her pack of cubs off to a safe location. When the triplets, eyes sparkling at all the confusion in their midst as the plotted how they could add to it, showed signs of actually joining the woman, the alpha female put her paw down. Growling in a tone even they understood meant “you do anything I don’t approve of and you will be cleaning up for the next century after your brothers”, settled down to watch. But they never took their eyes off the excitement. The rest of the cubs stayed back out of the way, only Saussi and Jaea trying to keep track of their wards, even as they tried not to get stepped on.

Sasha seeing her cubs were settled for the moment, simply watched her bond mate, knowing eventually what would happen once he cleared his mind. She was looking forward to it.

Once plates were filled to their satisfaction, a change of topic was introduced. “Danny do you have the baby sitting rotation taken care of yet? If not we have it all set up.” A short, dark auburn haired woman with green eyes pulled a list out of her purse, unfolding it till it could rival most battle maps. And with the way it looked it seriously looked like one, listing names, dates of availability, address’s and the locations of all fire, police and hospitals in the area. 

Another woman spoke up as the one with the babysitting map went and attached it to the fridge in the kitchen. “Yes, and also we need to speak about the wedding plans. We have many ideas and various businesses contacted so we can get started on planning the biggest, most extravagant wedding the Williams clan has ever seen.” He vaguely remembered from New Jersey though he couldn’t place her, she was typically out in some of the further suburbs from his parents house. She was related by blood but he couldn’t remember which cousin on his father’s side she was.

“Oh yes, we need to sit down right away and begin planning the wedding. Unless you’re already married?” Asked another this one was a pure red head with freckles on her face, as she realized it was possible.

At the mention of already being married, many of the female heads turned towards them with alarm in their eyes. “What they got married? When? How could you cut us out of the wedding? We’re your family. We deserve to be there on your special day. It's a joining of two families and we always want to be there for family new and old.” The first woman who had barreled through the door chided them strictly.

“They’re already married?” More women took up the mantra, pulling out cell phones to instantly report the newest unpleasant development. If the men were already married, then parties must be planned for after the fact. It would still work but not as much fun as a full on wedding. 

Continuing to run rough shod over the two men, it was Danny feeling Steve becoming overwhelmed with so many Williams at once, after years of no contact, which had him moving. He was thicker skinned and could deal with the clan, had for years. Standing, pushing the dishes aside absently with his mind, he slammed his hands on the table, taking control of the emotions floating in the air, throwing shields over his mate, sparing Steve the hammering his mind was taking. “THAT IS ENOUGH! All WILLIAMS WILL COME TO ORDER NOW!” He roared, the walls shaking with his command, making sure to enforce his will on the ladies who were trying to take over his and his mate’s life.

The women looked at him stunned, so stunned they were speechless for a few moments. Then they shook off their paralysis and took seats wherever possible.

Glaring at the women, supporting his partner as he brought him out of the zone he was falling into with the conflicting scents of perfume and breakfast foods, the multiple voices all gushing nonsense combined with neither of them having contact with people for two years. He snarled out his next words, putting force into them to make sure they were heeded. “Now business will come to order.” He punctuated his words with a firm finger to the palm of his unbonded arm. “The first order of business is the status of our nuptials. We are not married as of yet.” As he figured this set off the women again.

The women excited began to chatter, looking at each other, or texting others to start the plans already created be placed into action.

“FURTHER MORE…” He snarled out gaining their attention once more. “Further more, Steve and I ALONE will be planning what kind of wedding we wish to have. YOU will have no input or say into the matter. It is for us and us alone to decide.”

“But Danny…” he finally remembered the ring leaders name, Sharon, started.

Turning deep electrical charged blue eyes towards her, “I swear to god Sharon, Steve and I will go down to the courthouse today and get the paper work done and be married by sunset if you push us. We will not be rushed, and we will not have some jumped up glitzy bullshit crap you all thought of. I went through it once, I won’t go through with it again.”

Steve finally recovered from the nasty zone he had unintentionally found himself in, started to open his mouth to respond, but Danny shot him a glare he had no trouble understanding. He would take care of this problem because he was a Williams male, Steve would be eaten alive till he was trained in the way of controlling the females. The men didn’t try and control them very often, mostly cause it was a pointless task, but at certain times it must be done. This was one of those times.

“Second point of order, what in the hell are you doing here in the first place? You barge right in with no thought to the little ones in the house. And don’t tell me you’ve been babysitting them or what not for the last two years. That is not a valid excuse for they were not in our household but another man’s household. You know the rules of engagement and family just as well as anyone else in this clan.”

The women looked between each other, unhappy faces starting to blossom as they were reminded about proper behavior around children and new families. When a child entered another man’s household, it was proper to knock on the door and wait to be invited in, rather than just barge in. They had stormed their home and brought chaos to a family who was trying to bring normalcy to the younger members.

Using his hands once again now that he had the women thinking properly again, he waved it over the spread before him. “Third order of business, we are just fine in the way of food. We don’t need people bringing us or heaven forbid making us meals at all hours of the day. We are quite capable of doing so and remember we have kids now. We want to set up a schedule with meal times, and produce those meals as a family.”

The Clan ladies muttered amongst themselves as they realized they really had blown all the order the men had been trying to create. Charlie on the hip of one lady, was happily munching his way through a danish, not at all concerned with the chatter. He was used to it and Sasha had thrown shields over him at the last moment to free Danny to deal with the horde of family members earlier.

Now his eyes softened from the blazing blue to a more friendlier color. “Fourth order of business, thank you for taking care of our kids. It is good to know they had someone, in this case many someones looking out for them. We didn’t mean to be gone for so long but had no choice. Thank you for taking care of our family.”

He raised his arms up and out, gently broadcasting his own love and gratefulness at how the clan had taken care of their kids when Steve and he had been unable to. Waving with his hands, inviting them in for the family hug which should have been the first thing done when they came into the house. Greeting them like long lost relatives as they were, but calmly till they had figured out the situation. Steve and Danny were both skittish around new people after their two years of no human contact, but hugging their family helped with their nerves. The women, this time embraced them both much quieter and gentler, tears in their eyes as all felt the love from their returned men.

“We’re sorry Danny. We didn’t mean to upset you or Steve. We just have missed you both for so long.” Sharon stated contritely. “We only want to help you all settle back into home life in any manner we can.”

“We know, but give us some time, we haven’t been around a lot of people for a long time. It was just the two of us to solve a lot of problems.” Danny looked up into his Sentinel’s eyes, seeing how anxious he was and new the same feelings were reflected back to him. Projecting a calm he himself didn’t feel towards the man who was his life, he watched him relax even more. And those feelings then came back to him and allowed him to relax around their loved ones.

Backing away from her cousin, Sharon looked at Danny before looking at the other women. Seeing they all had the same idea in their eyes. Taking a deep breath she asked the question everyone was wanting to know, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. “Danny honey, where exactly did you go? We were informed many people and countries were looking all over the world for you. But no trace was ever found.” Not to mention their own vast network of friends and family who had been digging deep seeking them, which had confounded the searchers throughly. Rewards had been offered for any confirmed sighting of the men, their locations, or what they were up to. The nicer countries simply wished to keep an eye on them and help if needed. The not as nice ones, wanted to arrest or capture them and hold them till they divulged various secrets.

Steve looked at Danny, his deep green eyes, gentle as he settled thanks to his partner’s control, asked a question who looked back, nodding his head to let Steve know he could take over. Backing away from the women, reaching out for Danny, pulling him to his side and taking a deep breath of his soothing scent, Steve thought about what he wanted to say, knowing he had to give the women something or they wouldn’t stop nagging at them for ages. He remembered how his love disappeared right before his eyes, fleeing to another realm hoping to finally find a safe place till he could recover away from all those who had hurt him. It had been the single most terrifying day of his life to watch his world retreat to a place no other human had ever been too. And if it happened again, he would do the same thing, he would follow his love anywhere.

Danny watched as Steve rather than answering the women began to sink into his memories. He could see in his mind as he relived the day Danny had disappeared when his mind could take no more abuse. Fleeing the one man who had swore to himself and his mate he would always protect him. His own eyes gentled as he looked up into his pain filled green ones, reaching up a hand he brought him back from reliving those memories. It was a long time ago and wouldn’t happen again so Steve could rest assure himself he would not lose him again.

Leaning into his mate’s hand, Steve pressed his cheek into the hard flesh. Feeling the warmth as the bond mark reacted to his need to be assured. He forgot all about the women, children and even the wolves as he absorbed his love’s silent words. As long as Danny was by his side all was finally right with his world. His own hand came up to cover the other, pressing it closer to him, totally oblivious to all those watching the pair.

The women stayed silent as the watched the show of love flow between the two. All happy and relieved to see the bond between them was so strong. What they were showing was how they wished all couples to be and it assured them the two men were truly meant for each other. Their brother, cousin, in law, clan man was with his one true love and they could relax their own vigilance over him. Danny was where he belonged, in the arms of another who would treasure him as the precious, loving, devoted man he was.

As the display went on, Sharon glancing at the time and knowing other business was to be dealt with, sadly broke up the sight. Not that she wanted to, but the ladies wanted answers and they still had to convince the men to allow them to plan the wedding. It was something all wished to do because Danny, their blood deserved the best they could give him. 

Startled at the sound the men came back to the others, Danny glancing around spotting his daughter smiling at him and how happy Steve made him. Steve for his part, wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist and pulled him flush to his body. He wasn’t ready to give up the contact and peace it gave him as he dealt with the family. He finally was able to explain some of what they were up to.

“Danny disappeared to a remote part of the world, one hidden from all but those who call the place home. I followed and found him after time. Since then we stayed in a very discreet location, a place not touched by any human before.” He squeezed his mate harder and he remembered what his next words reminded him of. “We had many issues to work through, both of us, and it took us some time to do so. When we finally managed to work through them we took some time just for us to be together without interference. It was a few days ago, we received a message from a good friend and decided the time was right for us to return.”

Sharon looked at Steve, eyebrow raised as he spouted off many words which said absolutely nothing and answered her question not at all. Hand on her hip, she raised an eyebrow in question, “Yeah, way to answer without answering. Now can you please tell us where you actually where?”

Steve looked at Danny again, who mentally shook his head, before answering in another way. Instead he simply said, “No, and that is the end of it. We won’t go over this again, because while we appreciate everything people have done for us while we are gone, some things must remain between the two of us.”

Danny to help gentle the firmness of his love, spoke up addressing them all. “Thank you for taking care of the kids, it means a lot to us. It allowed us to find ourselves and clear up many of our problems properly. We knew they were being well cared for and it meant more to us then you can ever know. Sharon we really needed that private time and we’re much better off because of it. Thank you again for giving us what we needed most. Time to learn and grow to be the couple we are.” He pressed himself up against his mate, feeling his own need to be close to him, close and protected as Steve always would.

This time it was Sharon who looked between the two men, lips compressed but she could see they would not be answering. They had their secrets and they intended to keep them. She would report back to the circle, see if someone else could get the information they wanted. The reason being is if Steve and Danny again disappeared, someone from the clan could actually go and find them, help them if they needed help. She comforted herself that eventually they would find out where they had been living, and send their people to secure the area, no matter how remote the area they said was. Danny and Steve would have their retreat and no one would ever be able to push them away from the family again. No Williams or Kelly-Kalakaua member would ever be forgotten or not receive the help they needed.

Danny reached out a hand to her, keeping his other wrapped around his mate’s. “Sharon, I know you mean well, but tell the family there will be no searching for where we were. It’s our business and only our business and it has to stay that way. Please understand, Steve and I are destined for a different life, and we need to protect ourselves.” His eyes started glowing, becoming otherworldly as he emphasized just how important this was to the pair.

She watched the two men, before glancing at the others who had come with her. They all nodded giving their agreement. “Fine we’ll drop where you were for the moment. But how can we help otherwise? We can help with the kids, with the wedding, or even household problems.” If she could just get something from the men, it would do much to make the family feel like they had given them everything they had earned.

Nuzzling into his mate’s hair, not able to get enough of it, not realizing it he was using it to focus on so he wasn’t overwhelmed again by so many people at once. Danny encouraging him to do so with his own soft glide through his mind. “So far we are doing okay, we still need to have our meeting at the Base and with the Governor as we get 5-0 back on track.” Steve stated, feeling the need to purr as he relaxed under his mate’s welcome manipulations. He really hated zoning and with so many around, his instincts were trying to scream at him that danger was all around. Centering on Danny was calming them as nothing else could.

“When will those happen?” She asked, maybe she could get something planned for after they came back.

Danny continuing to sooth his Sentinel’s instincts, letting them relax around all the strangers, “We plan on going to the base after breakfast. Following the results of that, we’ll deal with 5-0 matters.” 

“If you like we can take the kids for the day. Let you get on with business.” Any of the women would be more than happy to take the kids. They had done it many times before.

Immediately Steve’s hackles started to rise, he wasn’t ready yet to let the kids be far from him. His natural bonding instincts demanding he keep both close or at least where he could get them easily. Plus he just wanted to be near them in the first place. Danny felt the same way and shook his head.

“No, it’s okay, we’re going to take them with us. Gracie evidently has a friend on the base, and Charlie would love to see the large ships. We are going to make a day of it after dealing with some paperwork.” The Guide was sure something would come up, but after so long without his kids he wanted his own time with them.

Nodding her head not pushing the issue she tried getting back to what the ladies really wanted to do. “Sounds like a plan, but don’t hesitate to call us if you need us to take them. Now about the wedding, you really don’t want any help with it?” Her deep eyes bored into his pleading with him to let them plan what they wished most to do.

Danny spoke up again. “Darling, we haven’t even thought about it, it’s not a high priority for us right now. We’ve been back a total of three days, we have many other things to work through and settle. We do know some of the basics we want for it. But for now we are going to spend time with the kids, friends and family. The wedding will still be there even if it takes us a year to plan it or do anything about it.”

“We are more than happy to help.” She knew the family really wanted to plan this wedding and if she could just get the men to agree, they could have it all ready by the end of the month.

“We know and we thank you. But no we will deal with it when we decide.” Danny had to kill the urge for the women now, or all hell would break loose. He already had to deal with the calculating gleam showing up in his daughter’s eye.

“Fine but don’t hesitate to call us if you change your mind.” She leaned down and began gathering the various dishes they had brought. Those with food, of which there was much was picked up and the ladies with no regard to what the men thought went into the kitchen and found space in the fridge and cupboards to store it all in. If the men were not going to accept their help for other things, by god they would accept the food they had brought at least. After all there were many males in the household and all the females knew males were always hungry no matter what age they were.

Watching as they invaded their kitchen with their battle weapons, he held his tongue this time, instead commenting on the more important details. “We won’t and we appreciate your offer very much. It does mean a lot to us to have you to fall back on if and when we need it.” When the women came back he knew it was time to get moving. “Listen we need to get ready to head out. We’ll call you if we need anything but for now I think we need to say good morning.” Danny extricating himself from his partner’s arm, began herding the women out of the home before they could say anything else. They left giving various good wishes, hugs, kisses and complaints about being kicked out. The Guide didn’t care, as soon as they were out, he leaned against the closed door and breathed deeply. It was a very narrow escape for him and his love, he knew how much the women of the clan loved a good wedding. No doubt adding in the Kelly’s-Kalakaua blood just compounded the problem.

“Danny?” Steve asked highly concerned as he went over his mind and realized just how narrow their escape had been. Typically the women would not have left so easily, but he now realized what Danny had known all along. There was a spy in their midst and she would be working very hard to complete the mission the older ladies had started. Steve’s eyes glowed with amusement as he thought of the plots their daughter would come up with.

Taking a deep breath he pushed off from the door. “They’ll be back, won’t they Grace?” He mock glared at his daughter who was hiding her smile behind her hand. He knew damn well they would be.

“I don’t know Danno…” Through sheer stubbornness she kept her giggles at bay, but well she was only 10 and wasn’t as good as she was trying to be.

Wagging his finger at her, watching as she could no longer control herself as giggles broke free from behind her hand. “Don’t you Danno me young lady. I know you’ve been plotting with the Williams Women for as long as we’ve been gone.”

Grace tried to look solemn once again but the problem was she could feel how amused her father was at her antics. It was causing her to smile no matter how hard she tried not to. “Honest Dad, I haven’t been doing that much with them. Just something to pass the time with.”

Shaking his head he went to go check on Charlie, Steve had finally managed to pry him out of one of the ladies hands, once they were leaving. Danny was determined to get some time with his son, no matter how much his mate growled at him over it. Plucking him out of his Papa’s reluctant arms, he chucked him under the chin. “Come on little man, let's finish breakfast.” He continued speaking to his daughter. “I know Monkey, and you needed it. But we are home now and so I’m going to ask, please give Steve and I the chance to do things the way we want. We have certain ideas we would like to do, like to explore and determine what would be best for us. We’re only going to have one chance at planning this and we want to do it the way we want.” He sat down sorting out the food the ladies had brought with them. Picking and choosing what he thought would be best for the youngster, feeling Steve hovering behind him, just waiting to get his hands on his son again. Danny rolled his eyes at the over grown child he was mated too, sometimes Steve could be too clingy. But he loved him anyway.

“I will be able to help you thought right Dad? Papa?” Grace looked up with hopeful brown eyes, sliding them over to her new father when she saw the power she had over him.

Danny knew he was sunk when he saw Steve caving, but he did his best to buy them some time. “Of course Gracie, we would love your help when we are ready to start planning it. But we have so many other things to do first like Danny was saying. Give us time, we would rather spend time with you and Charlie first.”

“Okay Papa.” She chirped, but Danny wasn’t fooled he knew she would be looking in her book, along with looking at the library and internet on ideas. 

“Come on Monkey, let’s eat, then we can head out.” 

Or so they thought.

505050

Just as they were finishing up breakfast, putting the last of the dishes away before gathering what they needed to head towards Pearl Harbor, they heard the most horrendous, wretched sounds coming from the back yard. Steve, the cubs and Sasha started growling at the latest invasion of the peaceful morning. Grace and Charlie were confused and had no idea what was making the noise, which as they continued began to scare Charlie. Danny immediately had to start projecting calming thoughts even as he wanted to murder the creature responsible for causing such an unneeded issue this morning. Not after having to deal with the Williams Women.

Gathering Charlie up in his arms, Danny chucked him under his chin. “Easy Charlie boy, it’s not what you think.” 

At his words the other adults realized who was behind the noise outside. They had heard them before, but it had been quite a while. Sasha started snarling for a completely different reason as she walked determinedly outside to confirm the owner of said noises. The rest of the pack eagerly followed their pissed off mother, looking around the yard for the source of the complaint. Another burst of pained moans and sickness directed them to the set of trees growing 30 feet away from the door. At that moment a burst of sea breeze came in off the sea, directly to them and all those with extra sensitive noses began to dry heave at the stench. Steve at least could dial his sense of smell down and did so, immediately.

The bushes in front of the trees swayed back and forth as the owner of the noises continued to make the contents of his stomach known to all. The cubs all standing behind their Mother, ears perked up, as they wondered what was going on with their Father. Sasha was less then amused to see her mate, as he once again puked up all the items left in his stomach, which from the smell was quite a bit. Stalking towards him, she growled deeply, head low, ears laid back as she approached the black bastard. 

She had wondered where he had disappeared for the last day or so. He had left right after the adoption papers had been signed and no one had seen him since. She should have known he was off partying as he hadn’t had a chance to do in years. Stupid son of a bitch, she was going to literally burn off all hairs on his balls, again. Getting drunk in front of the cubs, when she and her first born wished to teach them proper responsibility. She could see the excited looks of the triplets from the corner of her eye, as they watched their father puke his brains out, which was never good. Course Faldor, Rarien and Feriwen were all watching him with the same fascination, she would murder her mate if they picked up the habit of drinking so much they needed to puke the next morning.

Grace watched fascinated as Loki continued to spew, she hadn’t seen him sick before and didn’t know it was even possible for a spirit animal to get sick, till now. Looking down at Jaea she asked. “You’re not going to get sick like your Papa are you?” Grace wasn’t sure if she would like it, but she would help her best friend if she was ever in the same situation her father was in.

(Jaea snorted in disgust, ears laid back as she watched the less than dignified look of her sire. in a sweet violet and Lilly soft voice, crinkling her nose at the thought), As if, I have duties and responsibilities, a hangover is the last thing I need to hinder those.

“What’s a hangover?” Grace asked, looking up at the two men for the answer.

Steve and Danny looked at each other, faces showing how in the hell do they explain a hangover. Finally Danny started, “Umm it’s something you’ll learn when your 35…”

Steve saying at the same time. “40… err, “

Danny coming back as he hoisted his son a little higher in his arms, “45…”

“You’ll learn about it when you’re 60.” Steve tried again, determined to never let Grace touch a drop till HE was ready to admit his little girl was old enough to drink.

Grace giggled behind her hand as her fathers didn’t want to answer her question. She knew what a hangover was, she had seen her Aunt Kono at the party so many years ago. And she saw her the day after, sipping coffee and wearing sunglasses all day. Any loud noises made her wince and she wanted to have nothing to do with Chin, after he took her to the firing range that same day, to have her firearms certification redone. 

“Okay Papa, Danno. So how can we help Loki?”

Danny and Steve knew the best way to help the bastard was to let him die. Problem was Sasha knew that was too good a fate for him and was determined to make him live.

“I guess the first thing we can do to help is see if he needs help.” Steve stated, grinning evilly as an idea came to him. “YO LOKI YOU NEED ANY HELP?” He bellowed as loud as he could.

The pained whimper moan was his answer to the cruelly loud question.

“Loki come on get out of the bushes and get over here.” Danny called out, not limiting his own voice either.

Sasha snarled demanding he come out from hiding, so she could help him in the way he deserved. Which made him fear for his balls as he whispered he didn’t want to.

“It’s okay Loki, we’ll help you.” Grace chirped in her high pitched bubbling voice. His cubs adding their own encouragement in the form of yips, barks, growls and lots of giggles.

None of which encouraged him to come out as he was tortured by his family. 

God he shouldn’t have had those last three whiskeys last night. But he was on a roll and couldn’t help himself. He was ahead and came out with so much cash at the end. He was sure Steve would be pleased he came home with so much, enough to pay for an entire steak dinner for the entire pack. Instead they yelled at him, insisted he face the light of day and hurry and move. His head was killing him, his stomach was making it known how much it didn’t like not being filled with anything but booze. And all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. But he had been on such a great roll, and he had checked up on the place where Grace and Charlie’s mom would be staying, making sure it would be safe. That should totally score him some caring points.

As normal it was Danny who came to his rescue, making him wish Sasha would switch companions with him. 

With a deep amused sigh, the Guide placed his son into his father’s more than pleased arms, walked over to the miserable creature and leaned down. “Okay boy let’s take care of your head again.” Placing a hand between his ears gently, he concentrated on reducing then eliminating his aches and pains. 

Loki sighing in relief as the greatest, kindest, most loving man in the whole world healed him. He wagged his tail, before licking his face in thanks. Danny wiping the slobber off with a dirty look at the genuinely thankful wolf.

“Danny you are way too nice to him when he’s been drinking.” Steve groused looking at his disheveled bond mate. Still he was pleased in one aspect, he had his son back in his arms and the boy was watching the dark creature with wide bright eyes. His own young wolf coming to sit at his feet to stay near her companion.

Loki gave his own bond mate a disgusted look, before sneezing in his face, wetly. How he managed to get every drop on the elder male and miss the younger was a mystery to all. Steve didn’t want to admit the jerk had many years of practice behind him.

“GAH, god damn it Loki.” Steve shouted, wiping snot off his face, the kids all giggling behind hands or paws.

Shaking his head at the two sniping at each other, “Okay mischief maker, what have you been up to last couple of days.” 

Before Loki could say anything the door bell rang again.

“Great now who’s that?” Danny asked, even as he felt who was at the door.

“Give you two guesses.” Steve continued to wipe gooey snot off his face, glaring at his still snickering wolf.

“I’ll get the door this time. You stay here and watch the kids.” Danny waved off the cubs who were still grinning at their Father’s antics. Walking into the house again, he headed to the front door, opening it before the two on the other side could knock again. “Morning Chin, Kono, come on in, we’re all in the back about to find out where Loki’s been. You’re welcome to join us.” 

“Hey Danny.” Kono exclaimed hugging the shorter man happily. Chin grinning like a fool behind her.

“Hey bra, how’s it going?” Chin waited to give him his own hug.

“So far busy morning. Come on, we have left overs if you haven’t eaten.”

“Sure we were out catching some waves earlier this morning. Wanted to wait and let you wake up before interrupting your morning.” Kono gave him a cheeky smile, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Should have come earlier, we had a whole herd of family here just less than an hour ago. Don’t worry we got them sorted. But we had planned on leaving for the base in the next 10 minutes only to find out we have more to do first.”

“Like what?” Kono asked as they slipped out the back door.

“Introduce you to the kids.”

“But we already know Grace and Charlie…. What the hell?” She asked eyes wide as she took in the sight of 13 wolves all sitting and staring at them. Sasha was still glaring at Loki, offended at his behavior. Loki was keeping his tail tucked protectively around his balls. The cubs were all staring at her avidly, wondering who the two new people where.

Steve was smirking at the pair as they stared at the whole pack of wolves staring at them. “Chin, Kono, good morning. Want any coffee?” He asked blandly, as if having 13 wolves in his backyard was a normal thing. Which it would be after today.

“Who are they?”

Steve readjusting Charlie in his arms to free one, waved it as he made introductions. “You know Sasha and Loki already. These are their cubs. Cubs these people are Kono and Chin, they work with me and Danny when we are fighting bad guys.” Over the last year, both men had told them tales of the bad guys they had fought with Kono and Chin, now they were getting to meet them in real life. Eyes began to light up in 11 young faces.

“Cubs? Those are cubs? They look full grown to me.” Kono stated staring at the pack, feeling unsure at such large fang filled creatures for the first time.

“They sure are cute little things.” Chin was taking it in stride like he did most things. He was amazed at the range of color on all the wolves, including the two which held themselves closer to the kids.

“They turned one just a few days ago. They still need to fill out, but they are capable of being on their own.” Danny didn’t mention the missing cub, he would give him another day before they went searching for Ty. It wasn’t normal for him to disappear out of the blue. But they also didn’t want to interfere in what could be a chance at growing up in a way he felt he needed to. “Come on guys, don’t be shy, these are our friends. Kono only bites when needed, and Chin gives the best cuddles I heard.”

It was enough for the younger wolves, all save two came up and tentatively sniffed and licked at the new people. Zoredia immediately started leaning on Chin when he scratched her just perfectly behind her left ear. The scratching causing her to lift her back leg to try and scratch her belly. Cirion came up and placed his paws on Kono’s shoulders, sniffing at her hair. His brother Delarion holding back wanting to be sure of the new people.

The other cubs all circled around the two, sniffing, licking and even pressing up against them when they gave really good scritches. 

Then the triplets struck.

They had been good up to this point, but the mischief could no longer be contained, it wanted out and it wanted out NOW!

They hit hard and fast, determined to bring the new humans to their knees. Literally. 

Mith, Miwyn and Miclya all pounced on Kono, knocking her to the ground and licking at her face a quickly as possible. Jumping around, placing clawed feet carefully, most of the time, as they tried to roll around on her and around her. Barking, yipping and chortling as they managed to get as many grass stains into her clothes as possible. Kono not helping in the least as she was laughing her ass off.

The other cubs following their sisters bad examples, did the same with Chin. Subjecting him to the same treatment as the two were brought into their pack. Licking, slobbering and even less concern about where they placed their feet, had him cupping himself more than once in self defense. 

Soon the entire group of young wolves were romping with the two new adults while Steve and Danny looked on. Grace and Charlie watching with amusement and happiness, their own wolves electing to stay with their wards, rather than join the fun.

Finally Kono had enough and started pushing the cubs away. Which worked about as well as it ever did on nine eager and friendly children. They attacked with more tongues, tickles and playful squeals, causing Kono to laugh some more. Chin joining her as the cubs just did not want to let them up. It was Danny who finally brought order to the crazy.

“Okay kids, that’s enough. Why don’t you go and see how your Grandpa and Grandma are doing? Go be with them for the rest of the day while we get to work.”

The cubs barked with pleasure at the mention of spending the day with their Grandparents. Course their Grandparents had no idea they were coming, so more than likely would chew them out for sending the kids. After spoiling them rotten of course. One by one, they licked Kono and Chin goodbye then disappeared, allowing peace to once again settle around the humans. The only wolves left were those who were bonded.

“Wow Steve, Danny is that one of the reasons why it took so long for you to make an appearance again?” Chin asked, accepting the helping hand Steve held out for him.

Nodding with a huge smile, “Yeah we had to stay long enough for them to be able to go out on their own if they wanted. Takes about a year to get to that stage. But they will stay with their pack till they are ready to form their own or join others. So far they are very happy to stay near us.”

“They’re good kids, take after their mother for the most part. Thank god.” Danny stated looking at Loki who had the audacity to grin hugely at him. “Come on guys, let’s go inside and we can find out what Loki has been up to. What you two have been up to and eventually head out.” 

All of them headed into the kitchen, Danny pulling out the food which had just been put away. Steve came in carrying Charlie, needing to keep the boy close after all the nonsense this morning. While he trusted Chin and Kono with his life, his kids after being snatched by the women earlier, not so much. Grace came in, Jaea by her side, and settled down at her normal chair, the young she-wolf placing her head on her knee.

Finished with his second breakfast duties, Danny took a seat, stroking Sasha’s head between her ears, her own eyes half closing in pleasure. “Okay fur ball, report, what have you been doing since you disappeared on us two days ago?”

Loki looked at Chin and Kono with a raised eyebrow, growling a question.

“Go ahead, it will be easier than us repeating everything you say.” 

(Shrugging, Loki began to report. In his deep gravely voice.) I went back to the den to check everything was still secure. Found out we had a few visitors…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'll try and do better getting the chapters out more often now.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a goofy filler chapter. Not as long as my other ones cause I'm trying to move this story along and get to the good stuff.

Loki sniffed around the door to their secure den, snarl breaking loose even as his hackles went up as he smelled the intruders. The door was to keep the weather out mostly, since all spirit animals could phase and get in if they wanted. Well, someone wanted and he wasn’t happy, because this was to be their getaway retreat when they needed a break. A place his family could go to when the time came for them to back away from the material plain and let others forget about them. Analyzing the scent he became increasingly pissed off as he recognized the breed of creature it came from.

A unusually large troop of baboons had come sauntering in from who knows where if his nose was telling him truth. Following the smell towards the river he came across the sturgeon family who was more than happy to tell him what had occurred. As the story unfolded before him, his snarl deepened and revenge was an easy thing to plot.

The unwelcome guests had discovered the valley and proceeded to help themselves too much of the landscape. Eating anything they could get their paws on, making a mess and typically being just nuisances. Then as they moved up the landscape, they had come across the bridge over the river and realized someone new was in the area, for only humans really built bridges like the one they were enjoying climbing over. The sturgeon family which lived under the bridge had come out to chastise them for the mess they were making, but were ignored. Instead the baboons set about trying to find where the humans who lived there, where. What they found was the door and their curiosity was thoroughly aroused. Phasing through the door they looked in awe at all the shiny bits and pieces to be found. 

Barking in excitement, they proceeded to explore the new place. Jumping on the furniture, playing with the dishes, chewing on the plants Danny had lovingly planted to bring the outdoors in. Then they discovered the bedrooms for both the wolves and the men along with the extra. They had jumped on everything, tearing the cloth, pulling down the woodwork and destroying things just for the fun of destroying. 

Loki hearing the tale from the friendly fish family thanked them before heading towards his pack mates home. Phasing through the door he was horrified and seriously pissed at what he was spying. The place was a complete shambles, it actually looked worse than what the family had said and the plan he had quasi formed in his head materialized fully. Retribution would be swift, painful and ultimately a lesson to any others that you did not mess with the Spirit Pack.

Once his plan was fully formed he set out to hunt the bastards who had destroyed his pack’s new home. Lifting his nose to the wind, he followed the angry sea breeze to those he needed, allies who they had helped and always stated they wished they could return the favor. It took him a good hour to find those he wanted, but he was glad he took the time. When he finally set off he had five cougars, four bears, a dozen golden Roc’s, who loved baboon for mid afternoon snacks and a pissed off Moose who really didn’t like what happened. He happened to be a good friend of Konik’s and had watched the cubs grow up, he was more than willing to help teach those bastards a lesson.

The team set off at a quick ground eating trot, the Roc’s flying high ahead to scout and hopefully find their soon to be snacks. As luck would have it the overgrown monkeys were only a few hours away, sunning and grooming themselves on a large sea facing cliff. The Roc’s flew back to report and asked if they could bring up some more of their friends who were hungry. There were quite a few baboons, more than first thought and it was to tempting not to get their friends. Permission was given and the birds flew off happy as you please to invite others to the impromptu smorgasbord.

Loki was just happy they had been found because he was going to make them put everything back the way they had it. Or risk being eaten constantly till they did, stupid jerks. Danny was going to be heart broken that all his hard work at turning the den into a home had been ruined. Steve would be pissed because Danny would be unhappy their home had been invaded and defiled. Which would mean Sasha would be just as unhappy because her companion was depressed, leading him to be even more pissed since he never wanted his love to ever be unhappy with anything. Well, maybe unhappy with him but he could grovel and get back into her good books and the make up sex was great.

The sea wind changed direction and began blowing in his face, which brought the scent of the prey they were hunting. Growling out some commands, the others in his hunting pack separated, working to flank the den defilers. The Roc’s flapped high over head, licking their beaks, drool building up as they thought of the tasty treats they were about to munch on. They hadn’t been any happier to hear what had happened to the Spirit Pair’s home, Steve being a particular favorite of theirs. The Sentinel’s own mentor narrowing her eyes as she circled above, not about to let the personal insult go. Steve was one of her’s even if he knew it not, and she would not see his happy life put at risk.

(Loki lifted his head, ears perked up as he heard the baboons calling to each other in their daily gossip. Glancing around at the others he shared his plan. Voice filled with pleased malice) Okay everybody, listen up, we go in, we attack and we feast on their bones. All but the littlest ones if we can avoid it. We phase them and give them no choice. If they try and go solid without agreeing to repairing all the damage they’ve done, we eat them again. The Roc’s are hungry and looking forward to this unexpected treat. Agree?

The others in his temporary pack, agreed, many licking lips, and growling in anger at the baboons. Glaring through the sunlight, Loki burst into flames as he assumed his battle form, watching as others did the same, especially the cougars who grew to the size of horses like him. They rarely assumed a larger form having no need to, preferring to stalk their prey with stealth and cunning. 

On Loki’s command, with input from the large birds circling over head, they attacked. The baboon scouts and lookouts hadn’t seen them coming, as they had been phased and invisible for the start of the attack. With screams of delight the Roc’s dived, grabbing up one or two in their talons before popping them in their mouth like a baboon sized chicken nugget. Paying no mind to their snacks scream of rage and indignation as the suddenly swallowed animals were forced into their spirit forms. The only ones spared were the females who had babies riding on their backs, cause they honestly didn’t want to terrify the little ones for life. Though this was part of the Spirit Realms life. Those mothers were herded to the side, snarled at by guards to stay put or risk the same fate as the rest of the troops. The mothers, hissing, hooting and barking their displeasure nevertheless stayed out of it, watching over their young.

The other baboons were very much not as fortunate as they fought with everything they had, using large teeth to take chunks out of the cougars, bears and even the moose who was using his antlers with gusto. Screams were heard on both ends as blood was spilled, flesh torn and pain was met out. Loki was no slouch, putting a lighter version of his poison to work as it melted the flesh of the creatures who had torn up his home. Dodging teeth, claws and whatever else the fuckers decided to throw at him, he frustrated the troops considerably. They were fighting more than 150 of them, and every advantage must be taken. So if he used his poison so be it, and he relished the fact. 

But the real winners were the Roc’s as they continued to feast, snatching a baboon every time it phased back to a solid form. Diving down, they would go for whatever creature they could, the monkeys trying to phase out of the way only to have a cat or bear rip them back to a solid form to be snatched up and eaten. Or they would reform to fight and defend their troop before large talons would take them up again. Screaming their rage as their body once again went into the gullet of a supremely happy bird.

The wind pressed down on everyone as the nearly 20 birds continued to snack, hindering the fighting some but Loki wasn’t worried. To him it was more important to force the baboons into a state of exhaustion and frustration till they finally gave up. If it took all day he was all for it because they had entered their home, they had destroyed it, they had taken a place of security for his mate’s cub and made it less secure. He couldn’t stand the idea and would come up with a way so it never happened again.

It took over two hours of fighting and snacking, before the baboon leader called for surrender. No longer able to stand on shaking legs, having been forced to phase or reform at the behest of others. Watching as her people had the same thing happen to them, seeing how they struggled as more spirit beasts came to take advantage of the fight and food to be had. At least till they learned the reason for why the baboons were being attacked. Once it was learned, the others who had joined for free food, snarled their own rage. For Steve and Danny had helped many others while they were learning about themselves, asking nothing in return. Now they had a chance to return some of what they felt they owed the pair and were happy too.

Why do you attack us? What have we done to offend you. (The female leader called out. She was seriously tired, after being munched on for the fortieth time.)

(Loki laid his ears back, snarl firmly on his face as he answered.) Because you bitch, you went and trashed my pack mate’s home. You know damn well there are only two humans who live here and that was a human home.

(The red assed monkey bared her teeth looking at him with loathing and distain.) So what? They shouldn’t be here anyway. Thinking they are so superior cause they are human monkeys instead of perfect baboons.

(Loki didn’t hesitate, lunging for her and snapping her neck, throwing her now useless body into the air for a Roc to happily snatch up and eat.) You were saying? (He glared at the now spirit formed bitch.)

(After she phased herself back to her regular form she found the energy to charge him) You flea infested mongrel… (She screeched as she felt poison filled fangs digging into her body once more, dropping to the ground. She had no choice but phased out of her useless body or feel the pain of his venom.)

(The black warrior wasn’t putting up with any more nonsense, snapping out.) You will return and set everything right. If not I’ll put out the call and every single creature in the area will actively hunt you and keep hunting you till you pay your debt. It will not go unpunished ruining another citizen’s home in this land.

(Eye wide at the threat for she knew he would follow through on it. Being constantly hunted and eaten was a real pain in the ass. Especially when school was about to start for the little ones. Body sagging as she gave in she replied.) Fine, we’ll return and set things right. 

The others were happy and followed the long legged simians back to the cave, watching them with narrowed eyes. If they tried to get up to any hanky panky they were immediately eaten and forced to phase back. It took the better part of seven hours to get everything straightened out and in pristine condition. The baboons were exhausted at all the unexpected energy use, on top of the battle they had fought to begin with. They had to use their own power to reform things they had destroyed to the point of no return. It was long, tedious and they were in need of serious food and naps afterward. Loki watched it all with a keen eye, letting nothing escape his attention for it would be put back exactly the way his pack mates had left things.

After so many hours, close supervision and a few Roc snacks later, everything was exactly as it had been, the baboons vowing to never return to this part of the realm because the inhabitants were assholes. The animals who had gone after them said the same thing and the Roc’s expressed their interest in another snacking session if they didn’t get going.

The baboons got going.

Sighing Loki was happy it was all done and he could return to his pack mates sides. The others in the area had agreed to watch the place for them, making sure something like this didn’t happen again. It was the best he could come up with for the moment to safe guard their home. He planned on talking to Danny and Steve to create a more secure system later once they had a chance to think about it.

Shaking his fur out, returning to his normal size, he was just getting ready to return when he detected the whole situation happening with Rachel and Charlie. Ears perking up, he felt what was happening in the material world with his bond mate. He could feel the worry Steve had over Rachel leaving to meet up with Stan and decided to be a totally awesome and cool brother by checking to make sure she arrived in Vegas. A town he loved with a passion. 

And if he used it as an excuse to treat himself to a place he couldn’t get enough in so be it. He had earned the reward after the day he had. Win Win.

Digging into one of the cupboards, he found the money he had stolen from Steve at some point and headed out. He was sure he could win something if he found the right game to play. They did have gambling rooms for spirit animals in a few casino’s. Concentrating he disappeared from the Spirit world and appeared at the start of the Vegas strip. All the lights shining brightly and the hotels gleaming, enticing people into their rooms of chance.

Loki, hearts shining in his eyes, was in heaven.

First he checked on Rachel because she honestly was important to the well-being of his pack. Sniffing around town, he followed the scent till he found her in a large casino hotel room. She was despondent, depressed, and in the deep comforting arms of Stan, being held as they didn’t say much about the way their own lives were changing. She would be fine, in time, and right now he didn’t have much time because he needed to get back to his family.

But before he did…

Abandoning her to her husband’s affection he hit the casinos. Pleased when he discovered the one Stan managed, was one which did cater to Spirit beasts, to his delight. He went into the room, and found specialty slots and games set up just for them. Sitting down at a video slot machine he went to work. Putting his bond mate’s hard earned cash to work. Employees, both regular and Sentinel or Guide filtered through the rooms, on the look out for cheating, rigging or other forms of undesirables, or looking to serve their guests. One petite looking woman, who he could tell was a low level guide, stopped to ask what he would like. His distracted reply was he would love One Bourbon, One Scotch and One Beer. When the same lady came back half an hour later and asked if he wanted anything else, eyes still on his machine, he rumbled out again One Bourbon, One Scotch and One Beer. For the rest of the night, every half hour or so she returned with the same order. He himself didn’t pay much attention to anything else other than the winning streak he was on, and the constant bowls of booze he was lapping up like a sponge. 

Finally nearing two in the morning, he was completely wasted and needed to sleep. Taking his winnings which were substantial, he staggered off, looking for a room to crash in. He found one in some strangers place, he hadn’t a clue, didn’t care either, he just plunked down on the bed and began snoring. Only waking when the rightful owners of the room came in a few hours later and started screaming at him. Calling for those to save them from a huge black wolf, their voices were a match for both claws on a chalk board and an out of tune soprano. Needless to say the screaming woke him up in a hurry and before anyone could do anything more he snatched his winnings and buggered out. He was warrior trained and tested, used to waking up and instantly awake and planning his attack. In this case though it wasn’t a battle he needed to worry about. Three quarters drunk and 100% still feeling the effects he wasn’t going to forget nearly 3000 bucks in cash. 

Returning to where Steve and Danny where, he miscalculated his arrival spot and ended up in the trees out back. He had wanted to show up on the porch but the pounding in his head prevented him from doing so. No matter, the suddenness of wake up, grabbing his cash and heading home had been to much for his much abused stomach. And off into the bushes he went, puking up everything he had.

505050

The humans in the house all stared at Loki as he finished his report about his activities in the Spirit realm and checking up on the kids mother. If he so happened to leave out other details about his other activities after doing said checking, it was purely intentional. Kono and Chin blinked totally lost in confusion at the idea of them having another substantial place to live, as the black wolf had alluded to. Steve was growling at the invasion of his domain, feeling violated and wishing to extract his own form of retribution at the temerity of the baboons, at least he was till he realized how upset Danny was. Placing Charlie in Grace’s arms, he lunged over at the too quiet man. Pulling him into his arms, he tucked him under his chin and began purring in his ear, stroking his back as he worked to comfort the distraught Guide.

‘Shhh it’s okay, everything will be okay.’ He could feel how much the news had upset his love, and he was doing everything he could to prevent him from getting even more upset. Thankfully he hat at least caught him before his mind could even hint at dropping to one of his truly depressive moods. 

Danny shuddered, saying nothing as he tried to work through the invasion of his home. The home so many others in the other world had welcomed them too. They had worked hard to build what they built, create what they had created. Blood, sweat, tears and come coated everything in their home. To have someone come in and deliberately destroy it, just for the fun of it and to show they didn’t like them, hurt. He leaned on Steve’s shoulder for a few minutes, trying to come to terms with what they had found out.

‘We’re going to have to go back and check everything Steve. I don’t want to come back and find traces of those bastards in there.’

‘Then we will baby, just as soon as we can. But Loki did say they put it all back just the way we left it.’ Now he chuckled as he realized something. ‘And think about it he wouldn’t have let them get away with anything less than true right? Think of how much energy it must have taken them to fix EVERYTHING back the way it was. Including items you can create with just a flick of your wrist and mind. You have command of the Ley lines, they don’t. I’m sure it was 100 times harder for them.’

Danny perked up as he thought of it, his eyes which had dimmed at the though brightening up in delighted vindictive glee. ‘Hey yeah, awesome those bastards deserved it. I still want to look because honestly there might be things that need my touch. But damn if that doesn’t seem like a good punishment.’

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, he had caught his mate in time, and worked his own bit of power through him without his noticing. Honestly Danny didn’t need to be depressed when he was already stressing over the coming meetings they had today. He was doing a good job hiding it but he was nervous, so was he for that matter. Pressing another kiss to his temple,’Right now let’s deal with the other little episode here.’

Danny turned in his lap, not at all embarrassed to be sitting there. He was Steve’s Guide, it was his right to sit anywhere he pleased. ‘Damn straight, the only problem with you sitting in my lap, is that you rub against my dick, then I have to find a way to take you quick, hard and deep.’ The Sentinel was finding the pressure both welcome and unwelcome. 

‘Why do you think I like sitting in your lap?’ Danny chuckled, but slid off, knowing they really didn’t have time to screw. Though they would need to find the time, so far they hadn’t had any alone time worth a damn in three days really. They were used to daily screws, blowjobs or other fun. While he wouldn’t give up any time with his kids, he really was needing to get laid and he knew Steve felt the same way.

“Danny you okay?” Kono asked. She had seen how upset Danny had become not to mention how fast Steve was to move to his side.

Eyes moving over to hers, he adjusted himself to get more comfortable on his mate’s lap, and make said mate even more uncomfortable. “Yeah just a bit to take in to have your home invaded and destroyed.”

Chin looked at the pair puzzled, because from what Loki described the house was huge. He knew the governments of the world had been searching for them, a house that large should have cropped up on someones radar. Plus whole troops of baboons, in the same environment as bears, moose and mountain lions? Birds as large as airplanes? There was no place on earth all those creatures could be found in nature.

“Chin something wrong?” Kono asked.

Shaking his head, he hesitated before saying. “No, nothing wrong, just odd really.”

Steve and Danny both turned their attention to him. Steve asking “What’s odd?”

“What Loki was describing, with all the animals, and the house you built? You know by now the governments of the world were all looking for you. I’m just trying to think where on earth you could have been, especially with all the animals you described. The Roc’s are throwing me though cause I’m picturing birds bigger than airplanes.”

Looking at each other, they realized they could say nothing and the cousins would let the matter drop. Both had forgotten Steve’s comment from so long ago, telling him where he had to go to find and retrieve his lost mate. But it would eat at them forever and may drive a rift between the tight group down the road. ‘Go ahead and tell them some Steve. I don’t like it but it will eat them otherwise.’

Taking a deep breath, Steve began to explain. “Look we can’t tell you much, and you probably won’t believe us but there is a reason why no one could find us.” He looked down at his daughter who was listening intently.

Deciding to really explain he first had to do a couple things. “Danny do you mind?” He asked as he nuzzled him a final time, showing him what he wanted to do.

Agreeing with his mate, he rose from his lap and moved over to sit next to his daughter, taking Charlie into his arms, projecting calm thoughts to keep everyone from freaking out as Steve did what he needed to do. “Nope.”

Standing Steve closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted. His arm flared as power flowed from it, shadows appearing even as silver light followed the contours of the house filling each corner with a beam of glistening light. Blue pulsing between the silver lines as he created a barrier only seen by him and his mate. In just a few moments the air in the house changed as Steve finished creating his shield, the colors fading to nothing, but the others in the room could feel a difference. The light reflected differently off the glass, and the wind which had been blowing gently was gone. Opening glowing jade eyes, he began to pace as he decided on the best way to explain what he could.

Taking a deep breath he stopped pacing facing his friends and family. “Okay I’ve set shields to make sure no one can over hear us. I need to explain some things and don’t want to chance someone overhearing.”

‘Was anyone listening?’ Danny asked even as he sent his own senses out, scanning to see if anyone was in the area and focused on them. He didn’t feel anyone but Steve’s hearing was very good and he was paying more attention to odd things.

‘Can’t be sure, I don’t think so. I wouldn’t be surprised thought, a lot of people want to know all about us.’

Danny feeding Charlie a slice of melon, leaned back on the couch. Grace doing the same while their wolves came to lay at their feet.

“Chin when I left I told you both I was going to find Danny. That he had gone somewhere only I could go. The place where spirit animals come from. A place many others have thought about finding but never could. Myself I never really thought about it because it wasn’t a concern to me. I had Loki and while he can be a massive pain in the ass, “ Loki glared at him before leaving the room to head towards the kitchen and the leftovers he could smell. “He was mine and I was content. But the reason why no one could find us when I had left in search of Danny was because the world of Spirit animals is not actually found on Earth.”

“WHAT?” Three voices asked at the same time. Glancing at Grace and the cousins he could see the shock on their faces. Eyes wide as they processed his words, which were very hard to comprehend.

“You heard me.” He looked over to his mate, before continuing. “The Spirit World is a place unlike anything you can imagine. I know it was so far from anything I dreamed or thought I was going into when I went searching for him.”

“How in the hell can you say that? Where in the hell did you go if it wasn’t some place on earth?” Kono blurted out in her extreme shock.

Danny took over, standing as he projected calm along with imposing a bit of his will on them. This information couldn’t get out otherwise all sorts of shit would hit the fan. “Hard to believe I know. But let me give you a little lore okay. You know Sentinels and Guides typically have a bond animal. A creature that may reflect some aspect of the human’s personality or traits.”

All nodded, this was understood, Grace actually reached over and petted Jaea between her ears, to the she-wolf’s pleasure.

“Those animals have to come from somewhere. At first scientists thought the animals were a projection of the Sentinel or Guide’s aura or psyche, not real and possible a sign of insanity.”

The animals in the room snorted in disgust at the idea.

Danny smiled knowingly at the disgusted looks on the wolves faces. Except for Loki, who came out of the kitchen gulping down god knows what out of the fridge. “I know love’s. It has since been proven the spirit animals are far from not real. Though I honestly won’t give the insanity a pass. I’ve met quite a few Sentinels and Guides who I thought was nuts.” He smirked as he looked over at his exasperating partner, who glared back at him.

Again the animals snorted, this time in agreement as none missed the look shared between the pair.

“But where the Spirit animals come from in the first place? No one has ever been able to figure out.” He started pacing again as he warmed to his topic. Honestly it felt good to expound on the subject with people he did trust. They had to keep so many secrets and while he wouldn’t tell them everything, it was freeing to be able to mention a few key notes with proper warnings. “I’ll tell you but you can never say thing to anyone outside this house. Because there are people out there in the world, who would love to know and possibly find a way to go there.” Now he took his own deep breath as he started to revel what had him so excited. 

Waving his hands around like he was trying to encompass everything around the group, “But the animals have their own world, their own land, where they roam easily where they like. It's very much a natural place, the birth place of the Spirit Race.” Danny looked each person in the eye who was listening with rapt attention. “It’s the place Steve and I now have access too. It’s where my instincts demanded I go when we had those problems on the island. We’ve been there ever since, till we came home three days ago.”

Chin and Kono leaned back in their chairs, stunned as they mulled over the surprising details, but Grace she was bouncing. She had seen the images Loki had projected to her and loved the place already. She so wished she could go there and meet all the animals. She could have thousands of friends.

Chin shook his head, what the boys were telling him was completely out of left field to him. Not even thinking the boys had been in a different world, totally forgetting what Steve had said to them so long ago. Taking his own deep breath, he tried to calm himself, to absorb the information he had been given. Eyeing the pair who were watching them calmly, never knowing how nervous the men actually were. “You two telling the truth? Not pulling our legs or anything?”

Both men shook their heads no.

“Dear god guys, no wonder nobody could find you. And damn people would kill to be able to go to the land where Spirit animals come from.” Kono stated amazement in her voice.

“We know, it’s why we have to keep it a secret. It could put us in so much danger including from our own government. We learned other things while there, but we would rather not say what. To minimize the danger to us and those we care about.” Steve replied.

“Guys we understand, we won’t say a thing to anyone. Thank you for trusting us.” Kono said empathically.

“Welcome, but now we have to get to another issue.” Danny turned to the black wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I love the idea of a plastered Loki, nice contrast to the warrior he honestly is. Kinda like how Sasha is the sweetest mothering wolf around. With the filthiest mind when it comes to her companion getting nasty with his mate. 
> 
> Sorry its so short but didn't have much time to work on it and trying to get to chapters that are a hell of a lot more fun.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is another chapter for you all. This one more family feels and well maybe a little bit of smut in there. The boys after all haven't had any real alone time and have to sneak it in wherever they can.
> 
> Enjoy.

Who was busy licking at his asshole, it was itchy and he needed to see if he could make it stop. He supposed he could just go and rub his butt in the grass and see if that would help. Looking up to see if there was a rug he could rub against instead, he noticed everyone looking at him.

(Ears slicking back against his head) What?

“So tell us Loki, what made you decide to stay so long in Vegas? We do appreciate you going and checking on Rachel, honestly we do, but it wouldn’t take too long.” Danny asked slyly, knowing there was more to him being gone for so long.

He cringed back, ears totally flat to his head, as he realized he was in deep shit. Whimpering he tried to slowly back away from the impending doom.

“Oh no you don’t.” Steve lunged again, this time aiming for Loki and catching him by the scruff of his neck. “You’re going to answer the question.” He shook his bond mate for a few seconds.

(Loki tried to wiggle out of his companion’s hold, but Steve was holding him in an iron grip. Instead he decided to widen his eyes and look as cute and innocent as possible. It worked about as much as it ever did with Steve.) Umm cause it had been a while since I’d been there last?

Rolling their eyes, Steve let him go with an affectionate slap to his side. “Damn it Loki next time you feel the urge don’t forget to take us. We can take the whole family and really tear up the town!” His own eyes shined at the idea of heading to Vegas with the kids. He was totally sure he could also score a few big hands with his totally awesome powers.

“STEVE! That is not the message we want to send to him.” Danny scowled at his mate and his unusual ideas at cheating while gambling. Till he realized Steve was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, teasing him to rile him up.

Waving his hand dismissively, grin firmly in place. “Oh don’t worry about it Danny, he won’t change his ways this late in his life. I’ve tried for years. No point in trying to ask him too at this stage, at least this time he puked outside instead of in the bathroom.” Still he gazed down fondly at his wolf, who returned it, both males connecting for a second as they knew what the other meant to them.

Hiding a smile behind his hand, feeling the love and mischief flowing between the pair, Danny off handedly stated. “I guess that’s something.” It didn’t matter to much to him anyway because Loki had focused on the more important job first. Making sure the mother of their children were safe in the arms of the man she loved. He may not be married to her any more thank goodness, but didn’t mean he didn’t care for her and want to make sure she was safe in her new home. That was the most important aspect to him in regards to the jaunts Loki had taken in the last few days.

Loki once he finally realized the men were simply teasing him, relaxed back into do something about the itch in his ass. Pleased himself with his pack to know they were happy he had gone back to the den to check on it. Then check on Rachel. He was looking out for their family and loved him for it. Didn’t mean they wouldn’t give him shit over it though. Hell if it was someone else, preferably Steve, he would be giving them shit too.

Clapping his hands together as he discovered the time and realized a few things the blond looked over his family. “Okay I think we’ve had enough excitement for the morning. And we are super late in getting to the Base. Kono, Chin anything else we should know about? Status of the 5-0 task force?” Danny asked.

Shaking his head Chin pipped up as he leaned back in the chair, “No not much going on with it. The Governor suspended the force not long after you left.” He was pleased at the other men’s reactions to his little tidbit.

Shocked both men looked at him till Steve asked, “Why? I thought you were going to continue the work.” Honestly he didn’t think the force could continue without him and Danny, but he didn’t think it would be suspended. No, he was thinking they would still continue to take cases, but maybe have to bring in a few other people to keep up with the case loads.

“We were, but then it’s much harder with only two people and a few temps.” Kono stated trying to avoid saying any more about the issues she and her cousin had come across. Course her cousin had no intention of letting her get away with such a short answer.

Chin raised an eye brow at his cousin, smirking before relaying a bit of other news. “It also may have something to do with Kono blowing up the Governor’s limo while we were in the middle of trying to catch a drug runner.”

“Wait what?” Danny asked head turning towards the suddenly red face of the young lady. Grace and Steve following his example as they watched her blush before glaring at the older man.

Voice trying to sound annoyed but mostly coming out amused, “CHIN you were NOT supposed to tell them that.” Eyes dancing in embarrassed mirth.

“Come on cos you know it’s true.” Turning to the men he smiled. “We were chasing some perp through town, and it looked like he was going to get away. He had been giving us a real run around all morning, Kono’s temper was riled up and took a page out of your handbook Steve.” He smiled his highly amused smile. “She grabbed a grenade from the back of her car and chucked it at the guy. Problem is, she missed and blew up the road in front of the man we were after instead. Well, there was another car in the spot, the Governor’s limo as it was driving by. Suddenly there was a large gaping hole in front of the roadway, which his front end fell into. He was less than pleased at the destruction and the time to deal with it.” That was actually a very mild summary of just how much trouble they had caused that day. He honestly had no idea how they had managed to keep their badges afterwards.

Danny looked incredulous at Kono, but Steve just grinned proudly at her ingenuity. Then Danny looked at him with narrowed eyes, and whacked him over the head. “Don’t encourage her you animal. It’s bad enough having one neanderthal on the team, we don’t need two.”

Rubbing the back of his head to take the sting out, “Ahhh come on Danno, Kono needed to catch the bad guy. It worked out…” He looked at her puzzled, “Wait it did work out right? You caught the guy?”

Chin laughed as Kono turned red. “Nope, we didn’t, at least not that day. We caught him a week later, but by then the Governor had gotten pissed off at three more buildings going up and put a stop to the entire team. We were reassigned to HPD special assignments and help mostly on the swat or intelligence teams.”

“Jesus, do we even have jobs to come back to?” Danny asked with an incredulous voice.

Grin going even wider as he remembered what else their island leader dictated to them so long ago. “Oh yeah. He actually wants to reinstate the task force but said he wouldn’t till Detective Williams was back.”

Tilting his head at the odd words, “What? Why me?”

In a voice filled with barely suppressed hilarity, “Because he realized of all of us on the team, you provided the most verbal control over the entire team in a safe and healthy manner.”

“Cuz that is not what he said.” She looked at him delight deep in her gleaming eyes.

Shifting his head between the two he raised an eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay what did he really say? Because he and I don’t get along and we both know it. I didn’t think he would ever think of me as the one who could control others.”

Smirking mightily, she answered “I believe his exact words were, and I quote “I can’t believe I’m saying this but that blond bastard is the only one of you lot I can trust to keep the mayhem down. I can’t believe how much his bitching and moaning about proper police procedures actually worked and kept Oahu safe from all of YOU. From now on you are reassigned to HPD, when they return we’ll see about reactivating the task force. But it won’t happen unless Williams is there. Especially with McGarrett returning and needing to remind everyone he is back.” End quote.”

“Oh dear lord,” turning he glared at Steve finger pointing in his face. “This is all your fault you are entirely to blame. I’m not a glorified babysitter for insane people.”

“Oh you love it Danny…” Before he could say anything more, Charlie who had been happily munching on his fruit and now was sipping some milk decided it was time for him to get attention. Taking his sippy cup he chucked it at his Papa’s head, making Danny wince and smile at the same time. He has thought about doing it himself on more than one occasion.

But the cup must not have been quite closed because the lid popped off and splashed milk all over the older man, along with his partner. “Charlie? No you don’t throw things young man.” Danny admonished, trying to hide his smile.

Ignoring his fathers words, instead he held his arms up, kicking his feet as he made his attention demands, “Danno, UP!” Saussi siding up to him, looking at her ward with loving eyes. 

Sighing he picked up his boy, “Listen we need to get going, I’m going to clean him up, then Steve and I need to get cleaned up again. Can we call a rain check on everything else this morning. Meet up later this afternoon or tomorrow?”

“Sure Danny, It’s wonderful your back. Both of you.” Kono and Chin stood, each giving them hugs, before heading to the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow, we actually have a few court appearances today and won’t have much free time till really late at night. Unless you want us over here at 11pm?”

Laughing even as he rocked Charlie in his arms, moving his body so Steve couldn’t snatch him as he knew he wanted to do. “Oh god no, we’ll probably be face down dead to the world by then.”

Chin turning the handle on the door, “Thought so, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Walking through the door they headed towards the car.

Closing the door on them, Danny held Charlie tighter, keeping him out of the greedy family man’s hands for a few more precious minutes. “Grace why don’t you go grab your things. Steve and I will clean Charlie up as we do the same ourselves. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Okay Danno.” She ran up the stairs, the males following a few minutes behind.

Chucking Charlie under the chin, ignoring how Steve watched his every move, determined to wrestle the youngster out of the love of his life’s arms and into his own. “I can’t believe the Governor said he wanted me to keep you lot all in line. That’s just insane.” And yet he believed it, he knew they were all nuts in some way. 

Distracted as Charlie reached a hand out towards him, hoping to take his son back, if he could just get his hands around… rats Danny moved a step forward out of his reach. Instead he settled with, “I know, he obviously doesn’t know you very well.”

Smirking at foiling his mate’s attempt to get his hands on their son, allowing him to finally have a few minutes of his own quality time with the boy. “Whatever, you go get changed while I change Charlie. Then hopefully, if we are not interrupted by anything else, we can head to the base.”

Steve with a final disgruntled look at his smug partner, disappeared into their bedroom, while Danny took Charlie to his and swapped out his stained shirt, with a fresh one. Changing his pants, along with his shoes, he had to nudge the boy’s wolf out of the way constantly as she wanted to be as involved as possible with everything dealing with the kid. He was just picking his son up once again, when he heard his partner come through door. No doubt to take him in hand and carry the boy himself. Turning around he took in the sight before him and whimpered instantly.

Steve had completely changed his attire, realizing at the last moment that long cargos and a polo shirt probably wasn’t the best thing to wear. Not with the various brass who would more than likely be there, so he had changed into his Dress Blues, pleased to find they still almost fit. They were little loose on him, which was understandable, after being gone so long. He came into the room, intent on grabbing Charlie no matter what Danny tried, not really thinking about what his looks would do to his mate. The whimper brought it all crashing back on him. 

‘Oh shit Danny, I totally forgot.’ His face expressing his dismay at putting his mate through so much trouble. He could feel how much Danny instantly desired him, how much he was drinking in the sight of the uniform he was filling out to perfection. That desire was then being translated to him and he was starting to get needful for some quality time.

‘It’s okay, but god damn…’ Still Danny was panting and his cock was rock hard as he looked at his delicious mate. He needed to be fucked so bad, to have his mate shove his cock up his ass while wearing his uniform. It was a massive turn on for him and they had no time to make it happen. Charlie squirmed in his arms, ignoring what was going on with his father’s, instead reaching for Saussi who wagged her tail at the attention.

Snatching the boy out of his horny mate’s arms, pleased at the distraction even if he didn’t mean it to get his hands on him. He snuggled his face to the youngster, loving the smell of him. Still he responded to Danny. ’Don’t worry I’ll find a place to screw you soon. I promise.’

Glaring as he watched his son being stolen out of his arms, ’Good, for now you reminded me of something else.’

‘What?’ Now he switched to blowing kiss’s at the boy. Honestly he could not get enough of knowing he now had a family of his very own. His life felt so complete at this moment and he wanted to savor every moment of it.

“You’re all dressed up, nice and very purty, but what about me? I don’t have a naval uniform, at least not that I know of.” If Steve was all dressed up he wanted to be too, and besides it made sense to go in dressed to impress.

Rocking Charlie in his arms, grinning at how Saussi barked in happiness at how happy the boy was, “We didn’t have a chance to get you outfitted for one. But you’re right you need to be in uniform as well. It will put you on an even keel with the rest of the higher ups I’m sure would be there.” Tilting his head he tried to come up with a solution. Eyes lighting up when he had it. “Gracie could you come here for a second?” He called out. 

Grace entered the room, taking in the new clothes of her Papa, “Sure Papa, what you need?”

“Can you watch Charlie for a few minutes? We need to find something more appropriate for Danno to wear.”

“Sure, come on Charlie, we can go and play with your trucks downstairs.” Picking her brother up, she carried him down stairs, both young wolves following them down. 

Listening as she skipped to the lower level, Steve dragged Danny to their room. “We don’t have much time, at most 20 minutes so we have to make this quick.”

“Make what quick?” Danny asked puzzled as Steve looked at him craftily.

“This…” Giving Danny a shove towards the bed, he closed the door tightly. “Strip your clothes off, this is going to have to be quick.”

Grinning, Danny realized what was about to happen, dropping his pants even as he yanked his shirt over his head, toeing off his shoes so he could jerk his legs out. A few seconds later, once he was finally naked he was pushed up against the bed, hands placed for balance, as his legs were spread wide. The next moment a thick long cock was being pushed into his desperate hole.

Moaning as Steve push himself into the hilt, ’Oh fuck I need this, god I need this so bad. Fuck my hole, really work it.’

‘I plan on it, but keep quiet, otherwise Grace will come up here.’ Reach forward he wrapped his arms around his mate’s chest, looking for two small nubbins lost in a sea of fine reddish blond hair. Finding his prizes he gave each a firm pinch and twist, smirking as Danny jumped at the harshness before swallowing his groan of pleasure. 

This is what he needed and he settled himself to enjoy the ride of his mate. Feeling it as the taller man took him like a piece of delectable meat just waiting to be devoured. His own cock was standing straight ahead, dripping pre-come onto the comforter of the bed. His balls rocking as Steve swung his own into them with the power he was putting into fucking him. He could feel the cloth of his uniform hitting the back of his thighs as he was taken. Shuddering in pleasure as one of his favorite fantasies was once again bestowed on him. He loved being taken by his mate while he was in his uniform. The power and symbolization of it represented so much what he considered the true essence of his mate. Tried and true, proud, fierce, powerful, dedicated, all of it a part of the man who was taking what rightfully belonged to him.

He wanted to reach over and take himself in hand, but he loved it even more when Steve could make him come just from fucking him. It was a style they both preferred and gave Steve just that little extra control over his own feelings and instincts. Control both of them knew he needed because of his wild instincts tendency to try and take over Danny’s mind to do what they felt was needed. But god he did love being taken in any manner Steve wished to, course he would have to figure out a way to return the favor soon. Steve loved being taken by him just as much because it gave him the sense he was finally and forever claimed by a person who would never desert him. Which was a very important part of Steve’s sense of self worth. To know he would never, could never be put aside because he was owned and claimed by another who would never forsake him.

Steve could feel the various emotions Danny was broadcasting to him. Feeling his enjoyment of being taken and claimed by his Sentinel for the first time in way too long in their books. He rammed his shaft in as deep as he could, rotating it looking for that special spot within his love. Grinning deeply when he hit that special spot and felt as his ass tightened around him. God he loved his man, more than anything he had ever loved before. He gave him a sense of completion and oneness like nothing else had ever done. He would do anything for his mate, for the man who was the center of his world, the one responsible with making his life worth living. 

So if he wanted an extra hard screw he was more than willing to give it to him.

Deepening his thrusts, he plowed harshly into the smaller man, listening to him grunt before he braced himself. Reaching forward he found those little pink nubs again and gave them another pinch, grin large as Danny moaned again at the pleasure pain coming from it. Releasing the nubs he ran his hands down the other man’s chest, finding the long shaft which was dripping non stop, along with the heavy balls hanging below. He gave a few tugs to his Guide’s cock to tease him before letting go. He planned on making Danny come from being fucked alone and settled down to being his goal. Grabbing his hips he managed to get enough leverage to begin a real pounding. Speeding up his thrusts till his cock was nothing but a blur disappearing into that perfect tight heat wrapped around his shaft.

“Oh fuck Steve yeah, take me like a bitch in heat. Take me like a sailor just home from the sea and needing to get some perfect ass.”

“Oh your ass is definitely perfect. Just like you are a perfectly honey bitch who needs to be taken like one. On your elbows slut, give me everything I want because I want it.”

Danny bent over even more, presenting a new angle for the cock buried inside him to hit that special spot. His legs began to shake as he neared his climax, one long in coming as they hadn’t been able to spend some important quality bonding time together thanks to taking custody of two young children. Not that he would begrudge the kids ever but god damn they needed the closeness which came from being physically together and a good hard fast fucking was just about all they had at the moment.

“Damn that feels great. I love feeling you taking me like a bitch in heat. More Steve, give me more, I really need to feel you come in me. I’m so close, god so fucking close. Fuck me hard, make me come from your cock alone.”

“Your wish is my command buddy.” Gripping his hips he picked up his pace, his cock blurring even more from the power and speed he was using. His own balls began to tighten up his own release close. “Come for me babe, come now, show me how obedient you are to your Sentinel’s demands.” Releasing a hand from his hip, he gave the blond a solid smack to his ass. 

It was exactly what Danny needed as his legs struggled to hold him up as he shot his load all the bed. His ass tightened like a vice around the cock taking what was rightfully his, causing Steve to release his own pleasurable load. Both men couldn’t help moaning their enjoyment and ended up biting flesh to keep as much quiet from the children below. Danny biting his arm, while Steve drove his teeth into Danny’s mating mark. Pouring more power into his mouth he forced another orgasm from the blond, loving the way his ass clamped again around him.

Panting around his arm, Danny struggled to hold the weight of the man behind him. Still he loved the feeling of being completely naked while his partner was behind him nearly fully clothed still. “Damn Steve, god I needed that. I so needed that.” He didn’t bother trying to rise yet, he wasn’t sure he would be able to.

“I needed it too, I love fucking you, and we needed this. I was starting to feel withdrawal systems from not getting a piece of your ass.”

Danny looked over his shoulder, smirk on his face with his next works. “Withdrawal huh? Well you’re going to need to feel another type cause we really need to get going.” He tried pulling away, but Steve was still buried firmly inside him. A place both men really enjoyed.

Still, with a large sigh, Steve pulled himself gently from his mate. Kneeling down he began lapping at his hole loving the taste of himself mixed with his mate. Danny raised his head and it was then he noticed the two pairs of perked ears watching them intently from the other side of the bed. Rolling his eyes at their perverted wolves he pushed himself up from the bed. “Get you two, out you perverts.” He shooed Sasha and Loki out, not missing the wickedly happy gleam in his own wolf’s blue eyes. Shaking his head he honestly had no idea where she got such a dirty mind.

Standing now that he had lapped every drop of his essence from his mate he slapped his ass one final time. “Okay love all done and god we need to do this again.”

“Tell me about it. Now listen what do you think we should do about a uniform for me?” 

“Can you just conjure one up?” He figured he could but the details could be problematic.

“I could but what do I base it on? I’ve never worn a Navy uniform, I don’t have an actual idea how one is put together. Plates, shoes, shirts, chairs those are all things I’ve worked with. But the uniform isn’t based off my police uniform.”

Cocking his head as he thought about what was needed. “I want you wearing dress blues like mine. What if you look at mine? Inside and out, don’t copy the ribbons, but the cut of the cloth and the Commander insignia for the collar.” He shimmied out of his clothes, till he was naked. Laying it over the bed, he went back to his bureau for a clean dress shirt, the first being soak with sweat and other scents not needed. Danny meanwhile looked over the cloth carefully, even as he looked over at Steve. Both were marvels of beauty and elegance, but one right now was more important. 

Taking each piece in his hands, he studied the material, the way it was cut, folds, seams sewn. Looking over the various collar tabs, the shoulder markings, wrist ribbons, buttons down the jacket, blouse even the tie itself. Taking the offered cap and looking it over carefully.

“Okay I think I can recreate it. Let me grab a suit, it will be easier for me to change something than create something.” Going to the closet he pulled out one of his older suits, in good shape but expendable. Laying it on the bed, he glanced over at the original one final time before starting. Waving his hands over the suit, he called on his power, bond mark arm lighting up. Power flowed towards the cloth, as he concentrated on what he wanted. An exact copy of Steve’s uniform, done in his size. The suit started to change, color going from light grey to deep blue, gold appearing at the wrists, with matching buttons. The dress shirt crisp, neat and showing the proper rankings. Dress trousers matching the jacket along with belt. The hat was the hardest, because he didn’t have one of his own other than his PD uniform. So he reached out for one of his old ties, which had seen much use years before, but was now frayed and rarely worn. Concentrating harder he changed the essence of the tie to a new form, the same type of cover Steve was required to wear with his uniform.

It was all finished a few minutes later, Danny slightly tired, but in no way weakened by the use of power. Even now the Ley lines were replenishing what power he had used, and the tiredness going away. It was the same as if he had gone off to jog five miles and needed a snack and maybe a chance to stand still for a few minutes to recover. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked down at what he accomplished.

“What do you think Steve?”

Cocking his head to the side, he increased his sight but could find no difference between the two in material. It was exactly like his own save a few ribbons and rank markings. “Looks good, come on get dressed we need to head out.” Slapping his partner on the ass, receiving a glare from said partner, both men quickly dressed again. 

Heading down the stairs, they could see Grace playing with her brother on the floor, trucks and cars strewn about. She looked up when she heard them come down the stairs.

“WOW Danno, Papa you look good. Dad I didn’t know you had a uniform.” She took in the twin sights and just knew they were going to be the best looking men on base. 

Grinning down at her, watching as she started to put the toys away, “I do now. Took me a few minutes to get it worked out properly but I did.”

“Sweet, can I have one? Sgt Ellesar said I could have one, but they don’t have them in my size.” She frowned cause she really wanted her own uniform. She thought it would be so cool and give her a stronger connection to the various men in her life who were so important to her.

“We’ll see honey. For now let’s get going.” He went to grab Charlie only to once again be denied. Rolling his eyes, the Guide followed his family out the door, locking it behind him.

Totally ignoring the grunting and groaning coming from the side of the house where two tails moved hastily in the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I think the next few chapters are going to start being more fun. I have so much planned even if the chapters are taking longer to get out.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny arrive at the base. Danny gets insight into their daughter's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am getting another chapter up. I want to give a heads up here in this chapter I do some foreshadowing with Grace's future. I had planned a different scenario to begin with in another story I have already written describing what I thought I planned for her. Then I realized what I have going in this story and the way I'm taking the direction of it I like this new plan better. 
> 
> For those who might not like it cause of certain things well tough its perfectly fine in my book because I'm putting in proper guards so nothing happens till she is actually an adult. 
> 
> Also remember we the audience knows those bonded to wolves are immortal, the characters at this point in the story do not. I had to keep reminding myself of that fact as I was writing. It was annoying cause I was like oooo I want to put this and that in this chapter.... wait I don't think I address it till nearly the end of the story.

The gate house guard watched as a sleek black Camaro came leisurely up the roadway. It looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t remember where he had seen it last. Pulling up to a clean gentle stop, the driver waited for him to approach. Coming around the front, the window rolled down as he stepped up. Then his eyes widened as he saw who was behind the wheel. Straightening up, he saluted as he began to speak. “Commander McGarrett, good morning Sir, It’s good to see you back.”

“Morning Sergeant, It’s good to be back.” He smiled easily at the young man, taking in his sharp uniform and the focus to his duty.

Returning the smile he proceeded with a few questions in a friendly way, “Who else do you have with you today Sir?” 

“I have my fiancée, Commander Daniel Williams, and our two children Grace and Charlie Williams.” And boy did it feel good saying all those things. 

Smile brightening even further, reaching his eyes easily as he heard the name, “Grace Williams? She’s in there?” Taking a closer look in the back, he could see the little girl who had won the hearts of the motor pool. “Hey Miss, wonderful to see you back.”

“Hi Sergeant. “ She waved from the back, happy to see him as he happened to be a good friend of her best friend on base.

Returning back to the Commander, “She’s a favorite around here Sir. Everyone loves her.”

“So I’ve heard.” Grinning proudly as he enjoyed knowing he had the best daughter of any man ever, and others on base knew it.

Leaning a little further down so he could see the Guide in the other seat. “Good Morning to you to Sir, Commander Willams, you have a lovely well behaved daughter.”

Danny smiled with pleasure. “Thank you Sergeant.”

Steve took over the conversation again. “We have a meeting in an hour with the Secretary Sergeant. Mind letting us in?”

“Of course Sir, I just need to run it by the base. I was ordered to report when you came on base.”

“Understood, proceed Sergeant.” Steve knew he would be let in quickly. Once his name got dropped, the Secretary of the Navy no doubt would be ready for him.

A few minutes later, the Sergeant lifted the gate and waved them through. Smiling good bye before moving onto the next vehicle wanting access. Steve drove them through the various twists and turns of the road, looking at some of the changes which had taken place while they had been gone. Some of the buildings had fresh paint, he could see the brush strokes, or smell the still drying layers. New vehicles littered various roadways, either being driven, or stored. People both civilian and military walked everywhere as they completed their daily duties. Further out he could see the ships, tied up next to the dock, being loaded or unloaded as they were readied for their next mission.

‘Feel like coming home?’ Danny asked quietly as he listened to something Grace was telling him in the back seat.

Shaking his head as he scanned the roadway to avoid all the action moving around them. ’Not really, I spent a lot of time abroad. Never set down roots to call anything home.’

Only slightly surprised at his words, thinking Steve would feel some sort of emotion of home when on base. ’Oh…’

Glancing out of the corner of his green eye, he took his hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his knee. ‘Yeah, one base more or less merges into the next. But now I do have someone to CALL home and that is all which matters to me.’

Eyes softening as he felt how much Steve loved saying those words. How his man truly felt at home now that he had Danny at his side. Voice pleased as he replied, ’Good, you need to feel at home somewhere.’

‘I do, and I feel more at home when I’m with you.’ Then he gave him a very dirty grin. ‘Or when I’m IN you.’

‘Neanderthal.’ But Steve could see the pleased smirk of his lips.

Rounding the corner, he was in sight of the main building and started looking for a parking spot. Surprisingly there was one not too far from the main door, with his and Danny’s name already on it. Two spots actually side by side, it wasn’t top of the line parking but it was on the sidewalk and only 30 spots down from the main doors. Pulling into the first one, he shut the engine off and took a deep breath.

“Okay guy’s we’re here. Ready to go?” Steve asked looking around at his family.

“You bet Papa, wait till you meet Sgt Ellesar he is the coolest.” Grace was grinning, eyes alight in anticipation.

“We might have to wait to meet him Grace Face. We have a meeting to attend first.” Steve informed her quietly, not wanting to disappoint her if they couldn’t meet him right away.

Grace’s face dropped a little bit in disappointment, she really wanted her fathers to meet the man who had quickly become so important to her while they were away. Raising her glimmering brown eyes in acceptance they might not be able to meet him right away, something outside the window had her smiling again. Following her gaze Danny and Steve could see a Sgt. making a beeline towards their car. Steve started growling sub vocally, interpreting the possible interloper as dangerous. Danny on the other hand could feel what the man wanted, and who he was.

‘It’s okay Steve, that is the person Grace was talking about Ellesar.’

Coming up to the car, Sergeant Ellesar stopped and waited on the sidewalk, smile firmly on his face.

“Is he your friend you were talking about Grace?” Danny asked, placing a calming hand on Steve’s knee.

“Yep, he is the coolest, you should see all the neat things in his garage. We’re working on fixing a TANK.” She couldn’t wait to get back to it. She loved working on the machine and even more she loved working with the man who had taken her under his wing and showed her more kindness and understanding than anyone else she could think of in her family. He hadn’t hesitated to include her in any and all aspects of working in the motor pool to help her take her mind off her missing family members. To her he was just as an important male figure as her two fathers.

“Sounds fun, come on everyone, let’s get this party started.” Reaching for the door, Danny was the first one out, making Steve quickly leave as well, he wanted to be able to defend his pack if needed, especially from strange males who his daughter was fascinated with. Holding the seat forward, Grace handed Charlie to Danny out of his car seat, before climbing out herself, Steve busy eyeing the other man to make sure he made no sudden moves towards his family.

Sergeant Ellesar immediately saluted and waited for it to be returned. But everyone could see he only had eyes for Grace. Steve was on guard, believing he was some sort of predator, but Danny could tell the difference. The Guide could see a deeper connection between the two, one which in just a few much too short for him and especially short for his territorial, over protective mate would eventually be realized. 

Taking a few more seconds to read the younger man he sighed as he knew he wouldn’t prevent what was already ordained. Scanning he found a strong, proud, highly loving and caring man. A man who would do his duty to his country and fellow man. A man who took his duties seriously along with having a good sense of humor and would be gentle to those around him. Till gentle was no longer an option, then he would show the world a side which was dangerous. In other words he would be similar to his own beloved mate when the time came. 

He would make sure it wouldn’t happen for many years though. Grace was still his baby girl after all.

“Sir, Sergeant Brett Ellesar, reporting to welcome you back to base.” He was smiling widely and eager to make a good impression with the two men who meant so much to his little Grace. At 22 years of age he was a bright honest young man, determined to what was best and right to help as many others as he could. Standing at five foot 10 with storm grey eyes, silver blond hair he was built on the slim side. But that slimness was deceiving for underneath his uniform was a highly developed set of muscles developed to meet any and all challenges sent his way. He ran five miles a day with a further 20 on weekends, worked out an hour in the morning, two hours in the evening after work. Spent quite a bit of time surfing when the gym felt to constraining and loved working on all things mechanical.

The young man also enjoyed going out with friends for a good time, but since meeting the little girl he had not found nearly as much enjoyment as he used to when hanging out with the ladies. For some reason when he tried going out with another woman he soon lost interest, instead he found his focus turning to what new part he could install, what new thing he could teach the young lady. She was a young child but in her he found a connection he had always been missing. He wanted to teach her everything he knew about mechanics and was looking forward to it.

He had no clue what Grace truly meant to him but Danny knew in time he would. And when that day came, he was going to have to make sure all the guns were securely locked up. Steve would not take well to knowing his baby girl was all grown up and ready to be claimed by the man. The only thing puzzling him is why no spirit animal walked at his side, he was missing something which he didn’t like.

(Sasha came into his head, amused and accepting of what was going to happen in time.) She’s lucky to have found her mate so soon, though I too wonder where his spirit animal is. 

‘I’m not sure I approve them getting together so soon. She is only ten.’

(Nuzzling his hand to give him the comfort he needed.) Look at him, does he look like a man in love with a child? (Danny shook his head mentally) No he doesn’t cause he hasn’t a clue, he is a young man himself with many years of his own growth to reach. I have a feeling he won’t know for many years. Then one day suddenly it will come to him.

‘And when that day comes…’

You’ll be there to help him because he is going to be sorely confused, horrified and terrified that the little girl who he looked after for so many years, is the woman he loves beyond all meaning.

‘Steve won’t take it well.’

No, he won’t, you’ll have to keep him from shooting, stabbing or whipping him when the time comes. (She chuckled in his mind.) He’s a good boy Danny, just tell Steve when the time comes, that he will protect her as fiercely as he does with you. Steve will accept him because protecting his baby girl from danger is paramount to him now.

Danny’s eyes lit up as another thought came into his head. ‘Hey if he is her mate, does this mean she won’t be interested in BOYS?’ Danny knew boys could be trouble, and if he only had to worry about one with his little girl, one who would be under his direct command…

His smile was positively evil.

‘Danny? What’s that smile for?’ His mate broke into his thoughts.

Sobering Danny threw him his most innocent smile. ‘Nothing babe, talking to Sasha.’ 

Raising an eyebrow at the blond Steve let the matter go for the moment. But his mate was keeping something from him and he would figure out what it was later. For now he had to decide if this man was as trustworthy as his own senses and instincts were telling him he was. 

Steve returned the salute, senses stretched out to assess the boy or looking at him deeper, young man. He took in his appearance, the way he stood, the firmness of his stance, the way the rest of his body was relaxed as if trying to project he wasn’t a threat. His eyes and how they even assessed him and discovered a very strong dominate male and wasn’t intimidated by him just being male. But he was pleased to see he was intimidated by his young friend’s father, which was good. He liked being able to put pressure on him if he stepped out of line with his little girl. There was something else about the young many he couldn’t quite put his finger on so turned to Danny to get his opinion only to see the evil smirk on his face.

‘Danny? What’s that smile for?’ He asked only to have his question put aside by his partner. He would find out more about what he was keeping from him later. For now his instincts were telling him this was a man he could trust around his little girl. But not today, no today, tomorrow and for many weeks in the future he would get to know the man and see if he was worthy to hang out with his daughter.

Why his instincts demanded he test his worthiness he hadn’t a clue but wasn’t going to push them aside. Besides he had a feeling Danny could explain why he was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. 

Holding out his hand he was pleased at how he shook his hand, firm without trying to over power him. He was a young man who was assured in himself. “Thank you for the welcome Sergeant, it’s good to be back. This is my partner Commander Williams, our son Charlie and you know our daughter Grace.”

His silver eyes lit up when they fell on Grace, along with a feeling of peace and contentment. She was his favorite person and he really wanted to snatch her away to the motor pool. He had a new transmission to install in the tank and just knew she would love to help out. Still he needed her father’s permission now that they were back. Which kinda sucked, but he would do what he needed to make sure he stayed in their good books. “Yes Sir, she and I have been working on a project now for close to two years. Still a lot of work to be done. I can show it to you sometime when you’re not busy.” Brett would love to show the older man their project, he knew from talking to others on base Steve was a man who did like things which made other things go boom.

Releasing his hand, Steve held his hand out towards his family who were standing behind him. “I’d like that. For now we have a meeting to get too.” His instincts were telling him he could trust the man but still he would test the truth of that in the future. They really did have to get going

Now the young motor pool mechanic became even more eager with the family. “I could help with that Sir if you like. I’ve been authorized to watch over Miss Williams on base here. I could watch her while you go to your meeting.” Twin sets of pleading eyes looked to the Sentinel, wanting him to give permission. 

Still Steve didn’t know this man and had had no chance to take his true measure. His children were second only to his mate’s happiness and safety. The Seal had no concrete proof of his character and his instincts could only push him so far. 

It was Loki stiffening at his side which changed his perspective, as the wolf informed him a new player coming into the picture. 

Appearing seemingly from nowhere, a large smokey gray wolf, with salt and pepper hair in his ruff, stepped forward. Sasha, Loki, Jaea and Saussi all stared at him, eyes boring into the new comer and noses sniffing like mad. The large male was bigger than the younger wolves, but Loki still topped him by a good twenty pounds and four inches. He sidled over to his bond-mate, sitting quietly with calm eyes. His whole demeanor, one of calm and tranquility, along with supreme satisfaction with his new companion.

“Brett? Since when did you have a Spirit Animal?” Grace ask startled. She had been with the man nearly two years helping out, and never had she seen him before.

“He came to me three days ago Miss Grace.” He looked up at the two men who were eyeing him closely. “It was the strangest thing. My family has never had Guides or Sentinels in the 400 year history we can trace back. I was working late at night in the motor pool on Sherman, when I dropped a wrench over the side. Needless to say I wasn’t happy because I was going to have to drop down and get it. Instead it was handed back up to me, and when I went to look, this guy was holding it in his mouth.” He reached down and fondled him behind his ears, the wolf closing his eyes in pleasure. “I don’t know where he came from, but he told me he was here for me, it was time I took my place in maintaining the balance, whatever the hell that is.”

He shrugged his shoulders, before continuing. “I’ve never had those tendencies but he said I was about to break out and he was here to help me. I evidently am a Sentinel, and the higher ups have no idea what to do with me. I told them I was happy staying in the motor pool till everything was straightened out.”

Danny made note of the comment maintaining the balance, looking into Steve’s eyes when he caught the words too. For now they would put it on the back burner, they had other things to concentrate on.

“Well he is a fine looking fellow. What’s his name?” Danny asked.

The gray wolf opened his eyes, tongue lolling out as his ear continued to get scratched. “Names Dakor, said he was looking forward to us being together and any help I needed he would provide. And he has helped already, able to sniff out all sorts of nuts and bolts I’ve dropped as I was repairing various things in the motor pool.” He was pleased with his new friend even if he wasn’t sure about his own status. His senses didn’t seem to be any different, but maybe he was only a once sense Sentinel and it needed time to develop.

(The gray wolf met the blonds eyes, Sasha stiffening as she thought he was challenging her cub.) No Mother wolf, I do not challenge your chosen. I simply wish to assure him that I will look after my charge where it comes to his own young cub. I know what Brett’s future holds and he will have no clue to what she means to him till she has come of age. You have my word as a beta wolf and Vaywien.

Danny and Sasha were both puzzled at the odd phrasing and what in the hell was a Vaywien? They didn’t get a chance to respond as one of the cubs decided to investigate the strange male finally.

Saussi on stiff legs walked over to the much older wolf, nose stretched as far as she could. She wanted to make sure the male wasn’t a danger to her young ward. The gray watched her, wagging his tail in a friendly fashion and made no move to stop her. Ears perked up, she touched him, breathing in his scent and finding him a very calm, patient animal who found her amusing. 

Pleased with her discovering she returned to sit next to her companion who was being held in his Danno’s arms. 

Jaea simply sat next to Grace, already assured the new wolf would bring no harm to her own chosen. Her Big Brother Danny, and her mother both approved of him, and she would trust their judgement, besides if he tried anything, he would be in a world of pain, for she would call her siblings to come and lay the smack down on him. The other wolf snorted in amusement at her assumption the young cubs could harm him. But when Sasha and Loki added their own narrowed eyed looks to him, they were a whole other story. Both of them could kick his ass three ways to Sunday if they felt like it. Best to stay on their good side, and frankly it was a hell of a lot easier doing that. He was not a combative wolf normally, preferring to sit and talk. But he would defend those he claimed.

“Listen we really need to get going. It was nice to meet you and thank you for looking after Grace while we were gone. For now we are going to keep Grace with us, till we can come to the motor pool and check the place out. She wants to show us the tank you two have been working on and we can do that later this afternoon.” Steve decided he would keep his daughter around till they knew more about what was going on at the base. She was the only one he trusted to watch over Charlie for the time being.

Disappointed he wouldn’t get to spend more time with the young lady, still he understood. He was a stranger to them even if Grace was his friend. “Very good Sir. I’ll be there all day, we have a lot to get done, but during off hours I typically get one or two more hours in on the Sherman.”

Saluting the family one more time, he turned around and left to resume his duties.

“Come on guys. We can check in and find out where the meeting is being held.” Steve plucked Charlie out of Danny’s arms, ignoring his narrow eyed glared. Breathing in his son’s fresh innocent scent he couldn’t get enough of it. God he loved the smell of his entire family, Danny centered him, was his world. But Grace and Charlie were quickly becoming able to do the same thing. As long as they were safe and happy so was he and he would do anything to keep it that way.

The family followed him into the main building doors, and up to the reception desk, manned by three very busy people. When the Seal presented himself at the desk, they looked up, nodded for a second, for each was on the phone, but he could tell they were trying to hurry to get to him. A minute later, one of the lady’s hung up and smiled at him. “Hello Sir, how many I help you?”

“Commander Steve McGarrett and Commander Daniel Williams here for a meeting.” He adjusted Charlie higher up on his hip. He ignored the people staring at him holding Charlie even while dressed in his blues, but Loki didn’t. Flattening his ears, he showed a hint of fang, encouraging them to move along. 

The other people moved along.

Taking it all in stride, it wasn’t the first time she had seen a spirit animal defend their bonded from stares in the building. “Very good, Sir, give me just one moment to find the information and point you the direction you need to go.” She typed into her computer, the other staff at her desk, nodding to them, but continuing with their own duties helping others as was proper. “Ahh here you go Sir. Meeting for 11 o’clock, it’s on the second floor, east side of the building, conference room 217. You take the hallway there down to the bank of elevators. Then when you get out go east down the hallway, take a left at the third junction, the room should be on your right. Would you like an escort?”

Shaking his head “No thank you Corporal, we’ll be on our way. Thank you for the information.”

“You’re welcome Sir.” She smiled brightly at him before turning to the next officer who needed help.

“Come on everyone, let’s go and see what they have in store for us.” Steve stated as he began walking. 

Following the directions to the designated room, Steve reluctantly handed Charlie over to Danny. In case of danger he wanted to have both hands free, ready to call his sword or knives. He knocked on the door, listening as a person came to the door to open it. It was Kingston himself.

“Steve, Danny how wonderful, you’re early by an hour but that’s all good. Hello Grace, and hello little man, you must be Charlie.”

The toddler beamed at him, feeling how friendly the man was and enjoying it.

“Please come in and sit. All of you since you’re here.” He opened the door wide, letting them step through. Looking at them, he was pleased to have them here, but the kids would have to stay somewhere else. What they planned on discussing wasn’t meant for little ears. He didn’t want them falling asleep and snoring while they had their meeting. “Steve, Danny, would you mind if I called down to family services for a staff member? The meeting we’ll have in an hour isn’t really fit for little ears, I’m afraid we would bore them completely.” Not to mention there were things they didn’t need to know.

Steve wasn’t happy, but Danny soothed him with calming thoughts. ‘Steve you know damn well the kids can’t be here for the meeting. I’m surprised you managed to get them this far. But they’ll be fine and can wait in a room much more fun.’

‘But I want my kids!’ He was starting to pout and Danny really didn’t need to be dealing with a sulking Sentinel.

‘Steve, I know you do, but at points you need to let go a bit. See if you can have them put into another room.’

Scrunching up his nose he snapped unhappily. ’Fine, don’t like it though.’

Danny rolled his eyes, he needed to work on curbing his mate’s possessive behavior, but it was good for him to bond to the kids. Made the pack dynamics stronger for everyone. But seriously the kids needed to be off playing somewhere else.

“Go ahead Sir and call someone from family services. Grace you okay with going off with your brother to play with the other kids?” Danny asked.

Jumping up from the chair she had sat in, she was happy to answer. “Sure, I’ve been there lots of times, when I wasn’t helping Brett.”

Kingston smiled pleased at the decision. “Excellent, let me make the phone call.” Picking up the phone in the middle of the table, he talked to a lady on the other end, Steve shamelessly listening in. Putting it down after a few minutes, he smiled at the family. “Okay they are sending a couple people up to take charge of the kids. People who have looked after Grace many times while she was on base and not helping in the motor pool.”

Danny could feel how anxious it made Steve, but he continued to help calm the taller man down. It wasn’t going to hurt the kids to be gone for a few hours and they really did have things to discuss. If they wrapped everything up quickly enough, they could even go out for a late lunch or early dinner. 

A knock on the door ten minutes later, signaled the arrival of the person come to take charge of the kids. It was the wife of a married couple, who had no kids of their own, but not for lack of trying. So they went with the next best thing, watching over other peoples children as if they were their own. 

“Good morning Sir, good morning Commanders, I’m Lt. Riane Whilton, and my husband is Lt. Keefer Whilton and he is down with the rest of the children. We heard Miss Grace was on base and for once didn’t sneak off to the motor pool.” She winked at the young girl who grinned.

“Yeah Papa wanted me to stay close, so it’s okay. I can visit with Brett another day.”

“Great young lady, it’s been a while. And this is your brother correct? Charlie?” She looked to the men, seeking permission to touch. 

It was at that moment both men realized she was Sentinel and a bonded one at that.

Danny spoke up first. “You’re a S&G couple correct?” He already knew they were but wanted to be polite.

Voice gliding in the room with good humor and friendliness. “Yes, been married for years, I’m the Sentinel while my husband is my Guide.” She grinned even as she settled Charlie on her hip, handing him shiny toy.

“Where’s your companion?” She had a certain look about her, but he wanted to confirm his suspicion.

“Oh he’s outside watching the door, wanted to guard the hallway while I collected your two darlings. Did you want to meet him? I had assumed you wanted to get on with your meeting quickly, therefore I left him out there.” She looked concerned and was about to call for him.

Danny waved his hand, they could meet the animal later, what was important to him was what kind of animal her bond mate was.

“He’s a wolf Sir, my husband is bonded to a she-wolf as well in case you wanted to know.”

“You’re both bonded to wolves?” Steve asked.

“Yes have been for years now, both appearing when we were in our teens. We’ll introduce them to you at some point if you like, or I can call them both here if you want.”

Danny, shaking his head, spoke up with another question. “How long have you been here though on the base?”

She looked up at the ceiling calculating up the time. “I would say about a year and a half. We transferred in, just felt like we needed to, as if we had a skill which was desperately needed for others. So we made the plunge and glad to have done so.” And she and her husband both were very pleased with their transfer. Something about this base, the people on it, and the general feeling of power and honor floating in the air called to them. It helped settle them and enjoy doing what they loved most.

“When we realized the child care on base wasn’t as great as it could be, we took over the center and improved on it. Now it’s the envy of other bases in the United States.” She was quite proud of the work they had put in. And according to the comments from the people who also left their kids with them they were also pleased. They felt assured their kids would be safe till they could collect them at the end of the day.

Danny reading all her surface thoughts and her genuine happiness with her work turned towards his mate. “Glad to hear it. Now Steve you okay with letting the kids go with her? Remember Jaea and Saussi won’t let anything happen to them.”

Steve growled but nodded.

“Don’t worry Commander we’ll take excellent care of them. Come by whenever you want.” Settling Charlie one last time. “It will be just fine Sir. He will have a ball.” Taking Grace by her hand she led them out of the room.

Steve was half minded to follow just to be sure, when a calming hand was laid on his wrist. ‘It will be okay Steve. Saussi and Jaea are with them.’

Listening as their footfalls soon became lost in the hallway with all the others. ’I know still they’re my kids.’

‘Our kids, but let’s get on with the meeting then we can pick them up in a couple hours.’

‘Fine.’ He wanted to huff but restrained himself, barely.

Both men finding seats even as Kingston pulled out a few documents from his briefcase.

Danny meanwhile was thinking hard, very hard, something very odd was going on around them, but he wasn’t sure what. It was tickling at the back of his mind and not coming forward. Deciding to let it stew, he turned his attention to the meeting about to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gracie's future husband and mate is revealed along with some secondary characters. Mostly the caretakers were there to help clue Steve and Danny into something weird going on with wolves. Something strange they don't know much about yet. They might make another appearance as side characters in later stories. I don't know but I'll think on it.
> 
> For those who don't like the age difference between the two remember they are only around 12 years difference. In real life my husband is actually 16 years older then myself. I've read books where people have 25 year age gaps or even 100's of years of age gaps between them. Especially books where the characters are long lived races and they don't care to much about the difference between them.
> 
> So if you don't like it that is fine but I did put in a many safe guards to keep anything from happening till Grace is an age to understand what is actually happening between the two.
> 
> I have other things coming up with this particular story but can't say what cause it would ruin the surprise. Just know I don't plan on revealing any other future mate's in this story. Brett was unplanned till about 3 chapters ago when I changed my mind as to the roll I wanted him for.
> 
> Got to love changing plot points all the time lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think but no flames. I'll ignore them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve learn more about what they will be required to do in relation to their duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out quickly. Mostly cause the really fun stuff starts to pick up in the next few chapters. Wanted to push along to those.
> 
> This one I expanded and heavily edited when I worked on it so I hope you all like it.

Larry Kingston settled deeper into his chair, knowing in an hour he would have to be including other important people. He couldn’t stop them without pissing off a lot of them and taking flak from the various people he himself reported to. For now though he could go over some basic items and gauge what the two men before him thought of his ideas. Many changes had taken place over the two years they had been gone, now it was time to let them know about it.

Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath as he began to speak. “Gentlemen thank you for coming in today and just thank you for coming back, we’ve been sorely missed and everyone I have spoken to his very pleased to have you back. In fact I would like to express various others heart felt …”

Danny held up his hand stopping the man. “Larry please god we don’t need to listen to politician speak. We’re people, friends for many years, just speak plainly.” Honestly he could care less which high level big wigs were happy to have them back. He knew better than to think they actually cared about him and Steve and more about what he and Steve could give over the coming years. Looking into Larry’s eye’s he knew the man felt the same thing and thought the same way about those others.

Grinning Larry nodded. “Sure Danny, sounds good. Steve its good to see both of you again. There have been quite a few changes to our Sentinel and Guide training program since you two left. I’d like to go over some of them as an overview before the main meeting begins.”

“Shoot.” Danny stated, leaning back in his own chair. Steve only partially listening as he tried to focus on his kids on the lower floor. Danny elbowed him in the side, forcing him to pay attention to what they were doing now. ‘Steve they’ll be fine, the cubs are with them, they have older wolves watching them, and we can be with them in an instant. Let them have their fun while we are bored out of our wits.’

‘Ouch okay fine.’ Still Danny felt the man pouting in his head. His mate really was infatuated with the kids and he wouldn’t have him any other way.

‘Well, I wouldn’t mind being on my knees sucking your cock till your screaming your release down my throat. You can have me that way if you like.’ Steve snickered as he changed his own mate’s focus.

‘STEVE!’ Danny bellowed in his mind, hard pressed to keep his prick from exploding at the visual his Sentinel sent him. ‘God damn it, we are in a meeting with our boss, now is not the time!’ And if he did make him come in his pants here, he would be sure to exact his own sweet revenge when the man least expected it. Maybe when he was training Seals underwater and wearing only a speedo, a very tight, groin hugging one, which would show an obvious interest in other activities.

‘Any time any where I can have my Guide.’ His voice oozed smug mischief not realizing what Danny was plotting if he went through with his own little prank.

Danny elbowed him again.

Taking a sip of water from the glass in front of him, hiding his smile from whatever caused Danny to elbow Steve he started again. “First off, I told you the Guild is a shadow of it once was. Many of the good people who worked there left, turning state’s evidence against them. Those who were of the correct nature enlisted, trying to get as far away from those bastards as they could. Legislation was even introduced which allowed those who came online to not choose to go into the Guild if they wanted to at any age.” 

He looked directly at Danny. “The 31st law is still on the books, no one wanted to get rid of it as a safe guard. But it’s no longer necessary for Sentinels and Guides to hide themselves if they don’t want to. Many still do because the law is extremely new and people are fearful, rightly so about being drafted into a service they don’t want.”

Danny snorted as he glared at him.

Voice unrepentant as he leaned back in his swivel chair. “Yeah sorry, you’re still drafted Danny, that is iron clad for safety reasons. But others who want to lead normal lives are mostly free to do so. We’ve had to make it a requirement, that those who do come online, and let those in charge know, go to school to learn how to control their powers, for their sanity and other peoples. Many still enlist because we offer a hell of a lot of incentives to join up. Good wages, choice of duty options in relation to their skill sets. Training for after service, bonuses for extending service.”

Danny pleased at some of the changes even if he was annoyed at how he was still stuck, not that he really cared any more. Steve was happy he was part of the service he loved, and that was more important to the Guide. “What about what is considered full time, part time, reserve training? Because I’m sure people were less then pleased once the system really got started.”

Larry snorted at that understatement, the outcry as they tried out their first system had not been well received. “Yeah very much so were people not pleased. We ended up quickly, modifying the requirements. Many wanted to be in the reserves but at the time the new regulations required Sentinels and Guides had to show they were full time. They had to work each weekend plus one month a year.”

He chuckled as he remembered the outcry as the rules seriously took effect. “Boy were people not happy with the requirements, both the actual people we were trying to help and their families. So much so there were even protests in the streets, and blockades in front of recruitment centers. Changes had to be made and quickly.”

“I bet.” Steve grunted.

Larry could hear the amusement in the other man’s voice. “Right so the new time requirements for the time being are, four days a week once a month at the closes military base to them. It can be arranged to be Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday. Or other combinations but you get the idea. They also have to serve one full month once a year, but we do try and arrange it so they can be home for a holiday of their choosing, if it fits with our needs. Many want Christmas and 4th of July to be home. Can’t always give it to them, but we try. If not it goes in a rotation, so if you didn’t get it off the first year you can have it off the next year, again if possible. We are still tweaking the schedules even after all this time.”

“Sounds better than it was before.” Danny stated.

“It is. We had riots practically from the other way, and many were threatening to quit once their enlistment was up if something wasn’t changed. So we worked through the courts, the legislative and executive branches to make it happen. But it’s smoothing out now, and people are living with the new full time schedules they have to have.”

Reaching for his own glass of water, pouring one for Steve when he indicated he would like one as well. “I take it back, It’s sounding waaaaaaay better than it was before.” 

“Yes, very much so, there is still some changes to make, but we’ve bought ourselves some more time, and good will. Moving on to you two specifically, you both are still exempt from going on any field missions unless you volunteer. “ He stopped what he was saying to give them both a very serious look, emphasizing his next words clearly. “I would strongly encourage you to not volunteer for any of them, for if you take one, others will see and try and get you to take another and another. It would just create more problems rather than solve, none of us need that headache.”

“What would you like from us Sir? I remember vaguely you mentioning something before we left.”

Smiling again, “Right Steve, what we want from you two is training and detection of skills.” 

“Training and Detection?” Steve asked.

“Yes, we want you to help train the new recruits in their power, see if you can detect any of those who may have hidden gifts they don’t know about, help them, support them in learning how to control whatever it is you might find.”

Danny rolled the idea around in his head, remembering this was something like what Larry had told the two of them years ago. He didn’t see any problem to being with it, it would all depend on their over all schedules. Turning towards his partner, “Interesting, Steve what do you think?” 

Instead of responding, the Seal’s head was turned towards the door, scowl on his face. “I think we are about to have company.”

A knock a minute later showcased the truth of his words, and before anyone could stand to answer the door, it swung open. In walked a small horde of people, all wearing various uniforms, a few holding some of the highest ranks around. Others happened to be their staff and carried their various supplies and notes for the meeting.

“Sir, we didn’t realize the meeting had been moved up. Sorry we’re late, give us a second and we will be ready to go.” Captain Ethyl Harwell apologized, a bit breathless from rushing down from her own office three stories up. Her assistant began setting down their various files on the desk to organize.

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir, when we were told the time for the meeting had changed, we had to grab everything and move.” Commander Pierce Dehaan offered as reason for being late.

The others who had come in set up their work stations, recorders and even a coffee maker anticipating this would be a long meeting.

Larry frowned as they invaded the conference room, the meeting hadn’t been moved up at all, someone must have tipped the others off that these two were in the building early. He looked over at Steve and Danny and could see Steve wasn’t pleased. He had stood, moving himself to in front of his partner, eyes tracking each one as they entered in the room. Danny himself was sitting back and letting Steve calm himself by focusing on protecting him. Looking over to Larry he showed him with is eyes, it would be up to him to correct the personnel.

Clearing his throat he glared at the people causing such mayhem. “Excuse me, I believe there has been some mistake, the meeting with Commander McGarrett and Williams wasn’t moved up. Nor do I recall so many people being invited to it.”

A two star Admiral the highest ranking man in the room, second only to the Secretary himself and the new base Commander, spoke up for the first time. “Sir, I invited them, they have intel on various missions to place before us. Missions which we want to discuss, so as to determine which one is best to begin sending the two Commanders on.”

Admiral Griffin Wildon was a slim tall man, standing six feet tall, he had broad shoulders, strong square chest, which tapered to a trim waist, leading to long firm standing legs. He hair was cut short and graying as an indication of his over 56 years of age. Piercing black eyes which missed nothing, set between a mid sized nose, firm lips, tapering to a square chin which just screamed stubbornness and power. He had joined the navy when he was 18, raised hell for part of it while he an ensign, then war had broken out and he found his calling. 

He had watched as friends and colleagues fought and died and quickly moved up the ranks as he determined he hated to see such a thing happen. So he worked hard, studied and showed the enemy just what it was like to fight against the United States Naval forces. Through determination, skill, a willingness to get the job done, not hesitating in the performance of his duties, he destroyed many ships, aircraft and land bases all with extreme prejudice. For his philosophy was if you were going to hit the bastards, you fucking hit them so they know they’ve been hit and they stay down.

And it worked.

He saved many lives by taking the battles to the enemy rather than waiting for them to come to him. Preserving through hardships others with even more combat experience might turn white at hearing about. His whole life was spent in the performance of his duties to the country he loved, the people he swore to protect and his family, all the members of the United States Navy.

Larry closed his eyes, he knew the Admiral and his reputation intimately, having served with him on various occasions. Because of that he had done everything he could to bury all the known information on the Spirit pair. What their talents might be, where they lived, who their family members were. It had worked for nearly two years, till the man had suffered a minor heart attack and the powers that be decided it was time for him to retire.

A decision he was most definitely not in favor of as he had pulled as many strings and favors as he needed to be given a posting at a base where he could at least still serve in some fashion. The former Base Commander had decided to retire so she could spend more time with her grand kids, opening up the post to Wildon. Since then he had been doing everything he could to learn not only the most efficient way to work on the base, but took the time to learn each face on the base. He could identify each of his sailors and civilian staff by sight even with no name badge for he took pride in knowing those under him. So that if something was ever to happen to someone under his command, at least one person would always remember them till the day he himself died.

He would not hesitate to sacrifice his people if the battle depended on it, but he would do his damnedest to make sure their sacrifice was paid for in full. He was ruthless on the battle field and at sea, and both beloved and hated by those under him. Hated because he was hard, had high expectations for his people, and didn’t tolerate those who tried to foolishly challenge him. He was loved because he could be reasoned with, listened intently to those who were experts in their fields if it would help him protect those lives he was sworn too, and could be counted on to be there at the front of the action with his command. He led by example or not at all.

Larry knew he was a good man, but he was also a very stubborn ass. He also knew two more good men, who he knew could be stubborn ass’s and wouldn’t be surprised at the confrontation his words were about to cause.

Surprisingly his words didn’t result in a blow up from either man. But he might have wished it did after all. Especially when Danny spoke up.

In a velvety smooth voice, one Steve knew well meant Danny was about to become a real piss ant if he was pushed too far, “Mission? You want to discuss which one to be sending us on? I’m assuming it’s the one where it’s an all expense paid trip to Maui for two weeks with family.” The Guide was not about to give up everything his mate had been promised and his attitude annoyed him.

The Admiral narrowed his eyes at the snarky response, “Commander you know very well that is not the case.” He had been hard pressed to discover the relevant information on these two. For some reason most of it had been lost in the endless trail of paper work which was every officer’s never ending nightmare. Only learning about some of what they could do the day before this meeting was to take place. If even half of what was hinted at in the redacted reports was true, they would be a dream come true for missions he was reluctant to send regular men on. He hated to waste people’s lives and these two could help prevent much loss of life.

“Now we have three missions which are imperative, thought I believe the one in southern Chile is the most vital. We would have to drop you in via a sub, then you would swim…”

The calmly stated “No, Sir.” Was heard by all.

Incredulous the Admiral met the other Commander’s storm green eyes. “Excuse me Commander? What do you mean no?”

“Just what I said Sir. No my mate and I are not going on any missions.” Steve was damned if he would put his sweet and loving mate into the kind of danger he used to deal with as daily routine.

Growling at the younger man, not pleased to have his orders so blatantly challenged. “Commander, you are an officer in the United States Navy. You are bound by your oath to obey any and all lawful orders. You will be given orders which you will be expected to obey. There are missions you will be undertaking as is your duty. And as is the duty of Commander Williams.”

Storm green eyes darkening to a more deathly color, the Spirit Sentinel growled right back, hackles starting to rise as his need to protect began to grow. “Sir, with all due respect, Commander Williams and I are no longer on the duty roster for missions. We have been retired from them. According to the orders we received prior to the meeting today, we are now permanently assigned to this base.”

Larry didn’t miss the way Steve kept his body between him and the Admiral now that he had identified him as the biggest threat in the room. 

Danny knew why Steve was being so protective of him. His instincts were demanding it as they were riled up from his acceptance of his children. He was the Alpha of the islands, but he was also a father and mate and the need to protect and defend was all encompassing for him. But unlike Danny instincts who happily tried and succeeded many time in overwhelming him and forcing him to act, Steve’s did not. They did though react to the older man’s attitude and worked with him to give him the tools he needed to defend his pack.

But typically Steve wasn’t this jumpy even when superiors were being dicks. Glancing under his mate’s shoulder he focused his senses on the Admiral, beginning to read the surface thoughts and his emotions. What he was discovering made him raise his eyebrows even as he figured out what the problem was between the two. Now it would be his job to figure out a way to get them on the same page. Eventually, maybe, he was kinda looking forward to seeing just how far Steve would go to protect what he claimed as his in the face of Naval orders. Also it would be good to let his mate find common ground via his own ways, so he would keep silent till the time was right.

The Admiral looked shocked, before an aide presented him with the paperwork she had spent the better part of the morning trying to find, and couldn’t till just now. He took it in his hands and began to read, unable to believe the nonsense printed on it. Finally he set it down and looked to the SecNav. “Sir, is this true? That orders have been written forbidding their use in proper operations so they can have desk jobs?” It couldn’t be true, these men had talents they needed to use to help others in places only they could get too.

Trying to calm the volatile man with the friendly use of his name, “It’s true Griff, they are to begin training and detection for our new Sentinels and Guides. Helping them to learn how to use their senses, and mind skills.”

Slamming the papers onto the table he ignored the Seal who was glaring at him. “Sir! I protest! We have plenty of people who can help train. But we have no one who has the power and skills these two have. Their talents would be much better spent, being sent around the world to places they are needed.”

Shaking his head, genuinely feeling sorry for his friend, “Won’t happen Griffin, the paperwork has already been processed. They’ve been assigned to base here permanently. It’s one of the reasons why I am here. To make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“But this is ridiculous, I have requests from Commanders in the field who need these two to help in their missions. Some missions I’ve had to put to the side cause I had no way of completing them without a substantial loss of life. These men would negate those unacceptable losses!”

Puzzled because he didn’t know there were any active mission like what he was talking about. “Admiral when exactly did these missions come about? Because I have not been informed about them all this time.”

“They’ve been classified under pending not active.”

“Well, they can stay there because Commander McGarrett and Williams will not be going anywhere. They have their orders and you have yours, they are assigned to this base and will not leave.”

Growling in frustration, he would assign the men enough shit details to hopefully get them to volunteer for the missions he needed them on. “Fine, there is a lot of work here they can do. I’ll have a duty roster set up for them. Let them get back into the normal way things work on the base.”

Waving his hand to belay those thoughts, “Don’t worry about that either Griff, their duties have already been assigned to them and they start next week, it’s actually what this meeting today was for. To discuss what they would be doing once they returned to full duty.”

Rolling his eyes, the old sea dog would not be gain swayed, he would simply change the duty roster once the meeting was over with. He was determined to get those men to work where he needed them too. “Very well Sir. What duties will they be in charge of?”

Narrowing his eyes, the Secretary of the Navy he took in the people in the room before speaking again. His words were for the two men but he left no doubt to the others that his orders would be heeded. “Steve, Danny this is the general idea we have planned for you. Steve, you’ll start with the recruits who have already gone through basic training, so they have some concept as to what the hell they are doing here. You will help those Sentinels with learning how to use their senses once they are out of basic.”

Taking a moment to refresh his throat. “You’ll be the trainer in charge of training those who need advanced specialized training, after you’ve had your own training, I understand you’ll still be working with 5-0 so by not having such an intensive role should give you more time. If or when you retire from 5-0 you can then take up full duties here. I think you’ll like it and it will be hard work, those Sentinels with the odd talents should give you a challenge which I know you love. Also most will be unbonded. We are trying to find Guides who will match up with them but it is very slow going.”

Danny coughed at the idea of needing to find Guides for the Sentinels. He had found Dustin was A. J.’s Guide, and he had found the Death Sparrows bond mates. But he wasn’t sure if he could actually find matches unless they were close by. Debating if he should mention that skill at the moment Steve spoke up. 

‘I wouldn’t, for now keeping as much about us secret would be good. We can just move people around if we need to. Put it under various training events.’ The Seal offered.

‘Good idea.’ Danny approved the idea.

“Now Danny, we want you to check out the Guides, find out what kind of powers they have, what their skills are and eventually teach those who are able to manage it, how to manage Sentinels. Dustin said you taught him how to lock down a new Sentinel’s senses and we have been using those skills madly. We only have a few dozen class A Guides who have learned the trick. Others either were confused or didn’t believe it was possible. Or they were bonded and their Sentinel didn’t like the idea of them being able to lock them down.”

Danny sat up at the last statement, shoving Steve enough to the side where he could actually see the other man, ignoring Steve’s scowl. “They are going to have to get used to them locking them down. It helps control a Sentinel when he his sense go out of whack. I can teach those who need lessons on the various powers they might have.” He debated his next question, but in the end decided to ask. After all it was documented in various news programs what Steve had done so long ago. “Have any Sentinels or Guides, indicated they have telekinesis or telepathy?”

Larry consulted his notes. “A few of them have, hmmm that’s odd.” He paused as he took in who exactly showed those kind of skills.

“What?” The blond ask.

“I have the list of those who have mentioned those skills, very rough and not refined in anyway. Honestly no one knows how to refine the skills. But those who have mentioned it all have the same breed of spirit animal.”

Danny and Steve both focused on his next words, instincts on high alert. Steve asked. “What breed would that be sir.”

Looking at both of them, “Wolf, they all have wolves as their spirit beast.” 

Steve and Danny both were confused and alarmed because wolves were not common as spirit beasts. Oh there had been many in the past but at this moment they only knew of a couple dozen out there. Granted they didn’t know all of them in the world and there could be more, but still something with the wolf breed was going on. They would have to do more research into it when they found the time.

“How many are bonded to a wolf Larry?” Danny asked intently body practically vibrating as his own instincts started to insist he find out what was going on.

“From my list here including a few break outs in the last few days, I have a total of 20 new bonded to wolves. Plus just throwing this out there, Grace and Charlie can be added to the list, so 22 total. There are other animals on the list but they stood out because of the rare skills and the number of wolves.”

“Any other Sentinels or Guides state they have telekinesis or telepathy?” Danny wanted to know, something was going on in the spirit world. He just knew it and the wolves were in the thick of it. His instincts were raging at him, he could feel it was the same for Steve. Hell he could feel it as Steve began clamping down on his mind, in automatic protection of sparing Danny from himself. His instincts could see the addition of extra wolves in the world meaning their help would be needed somewhere. His wild half wouldn’t hesitate to try and force him out into the world, to discover it if they could get away with it. He was so grateful Steve was strong enough to prevent them from doing so. It wouldn’t be healthy for anyone if he did go wild.

“A couple thought they might have it, but only those bonded to wolves have stated they can hear thoughts or speak to others in their head. Or lift light things with their minds.”

Eyes turning inward as he thought about the newest development since they had returned, “Hmm we can see what they actually have. Steve is better with certain types of skills than I am, so he might have to train those to their full potential if I can’t.”

Nodding his head in understanding, he knew Danny didn’t want to advertise too much of what they could do in front of so many strangers. “You two can work that out, you know your own skills best.”

“Sure.” Mentally he was discussing the strange news with his mate, ‘Steve we need to find out more about the wolves. My instincts are screaming at me they are up to something.’

‘Mine too, why in the hell are there so many wolves all of a sudden bonding?’

‘No idea, but we need to find time to figure it out. The sooner the better I feel.’

The Admiral cleared his throat, determined to get something out of this meeting. “If they are going to be training all these new seamen, the Commanders I’m assuming will be reporting to Captain Reynolds correct? And he reports to me so that makes them under my command?” He had read the report, seen what the chain of command was, but he wanted to see if it could be changed. It would make his life easier, and let him find ways to use them on base. Maybe get them to actually go on those missions he needed them too.

Shaking his head again, knowing the other man wouldn’t be happy with his next words. “Sorry Griffin, they are not in the normal direct chain of command. Yes, they report to Captain Reynolds, they will be assisting him in managing the Pacific region of Sentinels and Guides. They will be under his command in a superficial way, enough to follow orders in regards to what might need to be done for daily training. But their actual chain of command is much easier. It’s me, they report directly to me, if problems crop up.

“You Sir? Aren’t you busy enough as is? Surely having them report to the Base Commander at least would be much better.” It would be a start if he could get some control over the men. He honestly had never liked having people working on ships he commanded and yet were not in his chain of command. He found they caused more issues than they solved and was a big bitch to get sorted when he had to go outside the Navy to get things done.

“Normally I would say yes, it would be better if they went to the Base Commander. But these two men are special in their own way and I want to keep a sharp eye on them. So if you have a problem with them, come see me, I’ll deal with them directly.” He glared at the two who were doing good jobs of keeping straight faces.

The Admiral wasn’t happy with the answer, for now he would have to bide his time till something changed and he could make them work for him. They needed to be used out in the field where their skills could be properly used, not sitting behind a desk. Honestly he had no idea why they needed to have desk jobs just for training purposes. The Navy did have others where were better trained to train other people. For now he would obey orders, but it rankled to not be in the chain of command.

Swallowing heavily, letting the entire issue go for now he pushed out through gritted teeth. “Very good Sir, so what other duties will they be performing?”

“There will be some travel to other bases, from time to time to check out those who might have serious issues with their senses or powers, and they can’t be flown in here. Time will tell, also they are still members of the Governors 5-0 task force and their time will be spent there for much of the week. Though I would expect them to check in with Captain Reynolds each day to keep appraised with latest developments.”

‘Shit I forgot about 5-0 being suspended, we are going to be swamped in the coming weeks as we bring it back.’ Danny commented to Steve.

‘I know, but we’ll work it out, the most important thing is, we’ll spend time with our family.’

Danny could feel the supreme satisfaction simply pouring from the other man. For the first time in a very long time, Steve felt calm and at peace in his life. Everything he had ever wanted was his now and life was good. He loved his job, loved his family, and would be settling into a task which in the long run would help hundreds, if not thousands, of people.

“Yes, we’ll check in daily, even when we are working on the task force.” Danny concurred with Kingston’s words.

“Good now for the next bit of business…” Before he could say anything more, there was a knock at the door.

An aide went to answer it and gasp in surprise, what stood on the other side wasn’t anything she had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next few should also be entertaining once they get posted. But I'm not sure when it will be, possibly not for another week cause I have to work on the back yard quite a bit once the sun comes out.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets pissed, Danny gets ice cream, Admiral Wildon gets some insight into how a Sentinel's mind works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said screw it. I was too excited so worked on getting yet another chapter out. I honesty am so flighty when it comes to putting chapters out. But this one was so good I really wanted to get it out.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

The King Cobra, black of body, with gold emblem on her hood and striping down her back, stared intently at the guard at the gate post, using her powers to mesmerize and subvert his free will. She was on a mission to right a wrong her spiteful mistress was on and would use any means at her disposal to see her goal to the end. Those three years in deep cover done many things to her chosens mind and she would need years to sort her out. She had barely started trying to help and honestly and she would need a lot of therapy later. But she herself, was not going to be a party to what her mistress was planning, nor would she allow her ward to be used either. The guard at the gate passed them through not blinking once. She hissed deeply and the taxi driver, in the same zombie like state, drove through.

She would find the man she was after and correct the problem while she still could. The taxi man pulled up to the building she had over heard he was working in. Hissing some final instructions to the hypnotized man, she nudged her excited ward towards the door.

He opened it and crawled out of the car, the driver taking off as soon as he was clear. She wrapped the end of her 12 foot tail around his wrist, glowing gently to make him nearly invisible to the eye. It would cost her later, but she was willing to pay the price. Her charge must be put into safe hands. She would accept no less.

A lucky break for her, the door to the building opened and she slid towards it. The child glancing around him in wonder at all the new buildings and boats. He wanted to say so much, wanted to go out and explore all the shiny things, but his mother’s animal had told him he must stay silent and by her side, until she told him it was okay to speak.

Sticking her tongue out, she tasted the air, trying to figure out where the man might be. Passing the reception desk, she could glamor a few people but it cost her much energy. Instead for the moment, she would try and find the person she wished and use her power to keep him hidden till he was safe. She headed down a hallway, toward a bank of elevators, able to taste her goal and been by recently. But when she reached the elevator doors, she was puzzled for she had no idea which floor her target was on. A passing Guide’s African Grey parrot flew over head, and she hissed a question to her. The parrot, cocked her head before flying off, coming back a long five minutes later. The nice bird, gave her the information she wanted before flying back to her own chosen.

Rising up the four feet needed to reach the button, pressing it with her snout, she called the elevator. Waiting impatiently for it to arrive, she kept an eye out for humans who might see through her glamor. Her ward could not be seen till he was in safe hands. While waiting for the elevator to arrive, she had to tug on the boy to stay by her side. He wanted to go off and explore and see everything in the building. There were so many interesting things to see, touch, smell and even taste. It even drove him a little nuts to know there were things out there he hadn’t seen yet. He would obsess over them till he learned everything he could. 

But at the same time, he was having a ball, because his mother’s animal had explained they were on a covert mission, and he had to be super quiet for the mission to succeed. He was happy to go along with her, it was fun to be on secret missions. His mother had been on one for years, and he hoped he would get rewarded at the end of his own very first mission. He was thinking ice cream if he was good enough, or maybe a snow cone, he hadn’t had either in a long time.

Finally the elevator arrived and her luck was holding, no one was in it. Leading her charge, tail wrapped around his wrist, she pressed the button for the second floor, licking the air to check her surroundings. The doors opened on her floor a few minutes later, and taking a firm grip on her ward she slithered down the hallway, taking a left turn at the third intersection, before facing a door on the right. Cocking her head she tried to think of the best way to get the attention of those inside. She couldn’t let go of her ward, he would wander off before she had a chance to stop him. She had seen his curiosity coming out, so instead she put it to work. Instructing him to knock on the door.

Pleased to be of help, he knocked as loudly as he could, stepping back when his friend pulled him back with her tail. The door opened and a female aide stared down at her. Hissing, showing her dripping fangs to make her move quickly, she pulled the child she was determined to protect behind her.

“What the hell?” Multiple people in the room blurted out.

She ignored them all, heading towards the one she had been looking for, since she started her desperate race to keep her young friend safe. Reaching his side, she rose till she was looking directly into Commander Steve McGarretts deep jade green eyes.

(Hissing softly as she stood six feet in the air.) Sentinel Steve, remember me?

“Peliweth what the hell are you doing here?” Steve asked throughly confused and alarmed for he hadn’t seen the snake in over six years. He switched his sight to the boy she had brought with him, shocked at seeing familiar green eyes, brunette hair and a charming little boy shy smile, glowing from his face.

(She shrank back to twine around her ward, to reassure him before answering. She needed to be quick cause she was being called.)

Sentinel Steve I don’t have much time. I must leave, but I could not let him be used the way my mistress is thinking. The boy is yours by blood. He is your son, hatched six years ago, he needs to be safe. 

(Turning her close hooded head, she rubbed her cheek against the youngster, before tickling him with her tongue causing him to giggle.) The tall man here is your father my love, he will keep you safe. His mate is a good and true man, trust him with everything you wish to tell him. They are good people sweet one, know I would not leave you to those I did not trust to care for you properly.

(Looking at the Sentinel again, she glared as only a motherly king cobra could, to get her message across.) Do not let him fall into his mother’s hands. She is not well and I do not know what she will do. He is part of your pack, defend him as a cub of wolves should be. (Reaching with her tail, she wrote a file number down on paper.) Here all you need to know about him. Care for him or you will answer to me. 

(Nuzzling her boy a final time.) Be well my little hatchling, you are well guarded here. I love you and will see you again.

(Saying no more to the men, she disappeared.)

The men stared at the boy the female king cobra had left in their care. Stunned at the rapid change of events and trying to think what to do next. It was Danny who took charge after a moment, years of being a dad coming to their rescue.

Standing from his chair he walked over to the youngster, projecting calm happy thoughts. The Guide could feel the sudden fear from the boy, as his guardian left him in a room full of strangers. Kneeling down he reached a hand out, but didn’t touch, he wanted the child to come to him and was prepared to wait all day. Tentatively the boy reached out to him, not knowing why he felt he could trust the man yet doing so, clasping his small hand with the larger one. Danny smiled gently, pleased with the show of trust, and asked the most important question a child thrown into a scary situation would have on his mind. “You hungry?”

Which was not what any of the other men in the room were thinking. The boy gave him a long assessing look, before breaking into a wide true smile. Nodding his head quickly he asked, “Yes, can I have ice cream? Pelly said if I was good, if I completed the mission I could get a reward. I wanted ice cream.” He really hoped he could get some, it had been ages.

Grinning now Danny’s blue eyes glowed to match the boy’s excited green ones. “Ice cream huh? I’m sure we can find you some. Come here.” Reaching around he picked him up in his arms. “Come on little man, let’s go find you some ice cream.” 

“YAY.” He snuggled into the man’s arms, feeling as safe as he had felt following his mother’s animal. Never knowing it was the blond who was projecting those feelings of safety and love towards him. A happy child would be much easier to get a few answers out of rather than a crying scared one.

Danny, without a care for the sputtering about to take place, just headed towards the door. But he could see Steve was starting to sniff deeply in his direction, trying to see if the boy really was his. But Danny already knew he was. The similar looks, and the same feeling of minds left no doubt with him.

“Steve, he’s yours, I know he is, I can feel the connection. I’ll take care of him for now. Your mission is to check out the file she left and find out who exactly this little guy is.” Carrying him out the door he went towards where he remembered the cafeteria was, he knew he could find some ice cream and learn more about the boy from the boy himself.

Ignoring the uproar happening behind him.

505050

Danny sat the boy down at a table, keeping a sharp on him, so he wouldn’t wander off. But Sasha was there, sensing he needed her and was already looking at the kid with large blue adoring eyes. Going to the frozen desert buffet he picked up a bowl, walked to the soft serve ice cream machine and poured a generous amount of chocolate, topping it off with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles. If the kid was anything like his Father, he was going to have to start buying the large tubs of ice cream, otherwise they would never keep any in the house for more than a day. Making his own plain sundae, he returned to the table, to see the boy fascinated by his own wolf.

Setting the treat down in front of him, he handed him a spoon, and smiled. “Okay little guy dig in. Don’t want it melting.”

The child smiled happily, picking up his spoon and started inhaling the contents. Danny meanwhile studied him, getting a feel for his mind, finding it worried at all the new people around him. But he wasn’t wanting his mother, seemed he hadn’t seen her for years so there was little connection, but there was another woman involved he did associate with fondness. But no real love for anyone, more like cautious affection, only to be followed by disappointment. The blond puzzled out what it could mean, till he realized it was the same feeling he had picked up from foster kids when he was back in Jersey.

Seeing his ice cream half way done, Danny decided to get a little information about him. “Hey buddy, mind telling me your name?” He also projected safety and trust to help get the kid to open up to him.

“Steven.” Then pushed another spoonful into his mouth, he so loved chocolate, pleased the man had guessed correctly.

Smiling he wasn’t going to get anything but one word answers, another trait shared with his own Steve. “How old are you Steven?”

Looking at him with intelligent green eyes, spoon halfway to his mouth. “Six, what’s your name?”

“Danny, and I’m 33 years old.” He made sure to take a bite of his own ice cream, not wanting the boy to feel any pressure at this stage. 

Steven finished his bowl, was still hungry, he wondered if they had any hot dogs. He liked hotdogs with catchup. Danny read his surface thoughts, face softening more. “Want something else to eat? Maybe a hot dog or two?” He grinned as the little boy’s face lit up. Oh god he looked so much like his Seal when he was a kid.

Eager at the idea, happy to be getting so much food that he liked for once. “Yes please, with catchup.”

“You got it, while I get it, why don’t you talk to Sasha here, she’s my own wolf and loves kids. She would love to know everything about you.” He stood once Steven’s eyes had settled over his companion, letting his wolf work her magic. Walking over to the line holding hot foods, a couple people bumped into him.

“Hey Commander, nice kid you have from the look of it.” A Lt stated as she picked up her own tray of food.

Looking over his shoulder, making sure all was well, pleased to see the boy rubbing his girl’s ears. “Thanks, he is a sweet kid.”

“Have a nice afternoon Sir.” Was the off hand good bye as she went to her own table of friends.

A few more people commented, before he was able to get a couple hotdogs, French fries and a slice of plain cheese pizza. Hopefully the boy hadn’t been infected with the nonsense that pineapple belonged on pizza, but it might be too late. Returning he found Sasha had worked her will, and the boy was happily babbling away to her. Evidently he had more positive interaction with Spirit animals, than he did people. Given how the cobra had shown nothing but love and affection towards him, he wasn’t surprised. Placing his goodies down on the table, he settled down again.

“So Steven, what do you like to do as a hobby? Play video games? Read? Blow things up?” Honestly he couldn’t help himself with the last comment. The boy shared so many traits already with the elder version.

The young child’s eyes lit up. “I like playing with lego’s and making castles, and pirate ships trying to stop the invasions. I sometimes pretend to throw grenades at the bad guys to make them stop. Or use rocket launchers to sink a ship. I also like reading, though I’m not very good at it.” He frowned as he thought of all the things he liked to do but hadn’t been allowed to do very much. Being shunted from home to home so often left him many times feelings like he would never get ahead. He didn’t have any friends, never went on play dates cause what was the point? He had been moved around so much he didn’t even bother any more with trying.

Sasha pressed herself against the boy, projecting her own feelings of love, happiness and instant acceptance of all the boy was. Letting him feel she would defend him from this point on, that he would have a home with their pack. Licking his face to make him giggle and wipe it off before putting his gangly arms around her neck squeezing as he held on. The comfort the mother wolf could extrude was enormous and she had no hesitation in surrounding those who needed it.

Danny followed along, reading everything he could about the boy, listening as he began to open up with small comments out loud, but whole sentences within his mind. Some made him want to go and find the woman who had given birth to him and rip her a new one for her actions. Other comments made him want to just laugh and hug the boy more. As Steven slowly told Sasha more and more about himself, Danny knew he would have his hands full with both males. Once Steve settled down from the rage he could feel even from here after learning about his son, he would insist on showing the younger everything he could that he enjoyed.

He knew without a doubt, he would have to keep a sharp eye on both males, they would he was sure, sneak off and do things he did not approve of little children learning. As he was thinking this, he realized it wouldn’t just be Steve, sneaking his blood son off, he would sneak all the kids off, to have a field day blowing shit up. Dear god he was going to have to babysit a family of loons, with only Sasha as back up, lord knew Loki would be little help. The cubs once they learned Steve was going to blow crap up would be there with smiling faces, waging tails and eager anticipation to join in.

Deciding to ask a few of his own questions, now that the child was feeling more at ease around the pair of them. “Did you want to know anything about me? Or the other man?”

Continuing to pet the pretty dog, he didn’t take his eyes off her as he asked quietly “He’s my dad right?”

“Yes he is, no doubt about it.” Danny then picked up a heavy case of nervous rejection. “What is it buddy?”

“Do you think he’ll want me? I’ve stayed with a lot of people but not for long. They always said I couldn’t because they didn’t have time for me or space.”

Eyes widening at the hurt in the little six year olds face, he took him in his arms and hugged him. Making sure he kept his own rage firmly shoved to the side, at how such a sweet, kind, and lovable kid was practically discarded by everyone who had been involved in his life, up to this point. “Stevie boy, you don’t worry your head for one minute about your Dad. He loves you with every fiber in his being and has already claimed you as his. You won’t be going anywhere other than home with him and me today. You belong to both of us now and always will.”

Sniffling not quite believing it, still he wanted to, so he asked. “Really?” He held tighter to the uniform jacket as he absorbed his freely given comfort.

Holding him a little tighter, stroking his back to assure and calm the scared boy. “Yep, Steve loves kids, he’s already adopted my daughter and son and let me tell you, he wouldn’t let anyone else hold them for the first day he could call them his kids. I’m surprised I was able to walk off with you. Normally he would have shoved me out of the way, just so he could pick you up and cuddle you till you squirmed.”

Steven squirmed a bit to get comfortable, but it felt so good to be in his new friend’s arms. Like he had just found a person who was going to care for him. The food, excitement, and adventure began to catch up with him as his eyes started drooping. Danny helping the boy along by pulling him under, soon was fast asleep. Then the blond went to work, calming his fears and instilling in him that he was loved by both men and both would fight till the end of the world to keep him. 

505050

Steve watched as his mate left the room with the son he never knew he had. He was seriously pissed, massively pissed, so pissed he was about ready to summon Loki and go hunt down that bitch and thrash her hide to the bone. The only reason why he didn’t was he felt the iron grip of his Guide clamp around his mind, and encase all his furious emotions. Even when not together, they were together and Danny wouldn’t let him go out of control, not with something this important to deal with. He could feel it as Danny forcibly calmed him, locking down the rage, so he could think rationally and productively. The training he received from Naval Intelligence kicking in and letting him begin to make plans.

Taking a deep breath, he began barking orders, careless of who actually was in the room and of what rank. Glaring at the various aides who were staring at him, along with everyone else. Taking a deep breath, holding onto his temper by will power and his mate’s. “Okay I want everything in this file looked at. And I mean EVERYTHING. Each fact, each location, especially every single person who has EVER come in contact with my son. I want back ground checks on everyone.”

Admiral Wildon cocked his head at the Sentinel, he could practically see the rage steaming off him. How he was holding onto his temper he felt sure was only due to the connection to his Guide, even if he wasn’t around at the moment. Still he had to point out a few things. “Commander could you be over reacting to the news the child might be yours? We don’t have any actual proof other than a snake’s word.” He himself would be highly upset if he found out someone had kept a child from him, but still he needed to bring some sense into the room.

Snarling at the Admiral, thinking he was an idiot, not realizing he was just stating what normally reasonable people might ask, as he was consumed by so much rage. Hissing his fury at the male who seemed to be challenging him. “He is my son! My long lost and now much loved son. He is part of my pack, by blood and by bone. The Queen of Snakes, the Cobra is a lady of honor and duty, she has never lied to me in all the years I have known her. She brought the boy here to keep him safe, fearing HER OWN Sentinel was not to be trusted with the child.”

The others in the room watched as his eyes glowed green and the wolf’s head tattoo peaking out from his dress shirt was starting to glow in dark colors. The air was starting to snap and crackle with tension seeming to grow darker as his temper escalated. It was making everyone nervous to be in the same room, he was so different from any other Sentinel they had ever known. After a few seconds the glow disappeared, the room lightening once again, the colors on his arm, swirling slowly till they stopped again.

“Commander I suggest you control your temper, I’m sure it’s hard but if anything is to begin making sense you must act as befitting your rank and training.” While the Admiral meant well he really should have used a less iron fisted tone. Maybe it wouldn’t have grated against the already high strung and short tempered Seal causing him to strike out and kill the man. 

Eyes beginning to glow with deadly rage, only to die out again, still anger blazed out of them. Gritting his teeth, trying to not commit murder on the man, when it was the woman he wished to kill. “Sir, I am controlling my temper, in fact my Guide who isn’t even here is doing a fine job of keeping me from leveling this building in righteous rage. I suggest you leave him to continue his job as I am doing mine.”

Some of the other people in the room couldn’t the man was speaking the way he was to the Admiral. They all had learned over time the older man’s temper, and how while he tried to work with you, he very much demanded the respect he was due. Plus he expected officers to maintain a certain level of discipline at all times, in any and all circumstances.

“COMMANDER, STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT! Your behavior is approaching intolerable levels and will NOT be tolerated. We do not know if the boy is yours. Until it is confirmed you must accept we need to have confirmation of his status.” The Admiral was closer to losing his temper as the Commander continued to defy simple logic. 

What the Admiral failed to understand was the underlining instincts in a highly trained and protective Sentinel. It wasn’t because he didn’t care, he just wasn’t one, so how powerful those instincts could be, was practically immeasurable to him. Steve had found his mate, was already tightly bonded to him, had lost him for months, fought to win him back. Spent nearly two years struggling to make a life with the man. Only returning to the material plain a few days prior, to end up adopting two more cubs into his pack. Those cubs furthering his instincts to protect and cherish his loved ones and to have a third cub suddenly appear. A cub which from what little he knew had not only been kept away from him, but had been neglected for his entire life. Steve’s instincts were reacting his justifiable rage, working with him to help him get the justice he craved. To protect and defend those he claimed as his for his mate and now his THREE kids he couldn’t do anything less, it would sicken him to do less.

“FUCK YOU Admiral! I will DEFEND MY PACK from any and all threats. That bitch took my son’s safety and security away from him. I don’t intend to do the same.” Steve was fisting his hands tightly, straining even Danny’s control of his emotions. “I can smell he’s mine! My MATE who would not lie to me, has confirmed it. That is all I need to know he IS MINE! NO ONE WILL TAKE WHAT I CLAIM AS MINE!” The Seal’s face was growing even redder as he started to lose his temper in his fury. 

One of the aides in the room, a lieutenant, was struggling among all the intense emotions. She was a low level class B guide, unbonded to a Sentinel, or companion animal. She was trying her hardest to calm everyone in the room, but tempers were flaring between the two men. She was starting to get a headache from it all.

‘I’ll take care of it darling. It’s just male’s beating their chests, trying to show who is the most dominate.’

‘Who the hell are you?’ She asked thoroughly startled at the voice in her head.

‘It’s Danny, my mate is being an ass, but with extreme cause. The Admiral is just pissed because he wants to help yet can’t stand to see an officer behave like Steve is outside of a battlefield. He doesn’t understand, to Steve this is a battlefield, one he needs to fight to protect those he loves. Like I said I’ll take care of it.’

Then his voice was gone, but his feeling was not. Absolute calm flooded the room, hitting everyone at once, hard. The most noticeable reactions were from the infuriated Sentinel and the outraged Admiral. Both shuddering as they were forcibly calmed.

‘Listen you idiots, work with each other, rather than against each other. The child is what you should be concentrating on, not having a pissing contest to see who’s dick is bigger. Steve stop needling the Admiral, he doesn’t need it, he wants to help but doesn’t understand the power of the instincts backing a Sentinel. He’s a big bad Army dude who has seen many forms of combat but not ALL forms. And Admiral while it may not look like it, too Steve this is a battle field. A battlefield of the heart and protective instincts for a powerful Sentinel, which Steve is one of the most powerful on the planet. And in regards to the problem with us going out and serving like you wish, there are honest to good reasons why we can’t go into the field and most center around me. I’ll explain later if needed, for now work with my mate and get the information needed for Steven Jr.”

Danny had broadcast all his words to the people in the room, then left them to it. Focusing once more on the boy who needed someone to pay attention to him for once.

The others in the room blinked as they tried to wrap their heads around the voice which had been in their heads. It had a thick Jersey accent, undeniable undertones of annoyance and fond exasperation for his partner, the Admiral and the Army in general. Steve couldn’t help himself, he snickered at the last one while everyone else wondered how in the hell the blond had gotten the services confused. 

The lieutenant though was highly impressed and amazed the strength of the other man. Here she was struggling to contain the emotions of the others as best she could, and the other man managed to do it without even being in the room. And if he was in the cafeteria, he wasn’t any where near the conference room, it was over on the other side of the building on the first floor. An amused snort had her looking around, but she couldn’t see anyone who may have made the noise. Then a ghost of fur brushed up against her hand and was gone.

Larry shook his head, he loved the Navy with all his heart, but god the people who served in it were all characters. Good, strong, brave and true, along with stubborn, annoying, and determined to get the results they wanted in any confrontation or battle. Steve and the Admiral were proof of it, and Danny was proof he could take it all in stride.

“Okay gentlemen we’re heard from the man above, and I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner. Let’s go ahead and check out the file the very nice cobra lady left us. Lt. Could you please find these people for me?” He pushed over a list, filled with names from various depts.

Steve looked over at the Admiral, ran his hand over his face, took a deep breath, and relaxed. “Sir, I’m sorry for my belligerence, the last few days have been filled with many changes very quickly. Finding out I’ve had a son for years only just now, was a very hard blow. I apologize.” Steve held out his hand hoping the Admiral would understand.

The Admiral looked over the Commander, listening to this words, but also filtering some of the images his Guide had privately sent into his head. Steve was a pack animal, dedicated towards helping those in need. To find out he had a son the way he had, made him feel like he should have known sooner and protected the boy from life’s hurts. He felt ashamed of himself and was determined to make up for the lost years.

‘He’s a very loving man Admiral, but he hides it much like you do. Only recently has he been able to start showing what he is feeling. But when he gets riled up he closes down his emotional responses and starts issuing orders.’

Startled at having the voice enter his head again, he demanded ’How do you know so much about me? Did you look up my file?’

A deep laugh echoed in his head. ‘No Sir, I simply read your mind when you and Steve started locking horns. Not your deep thoughts, just your surface ones. Behind all those walls and shields you have, is a very honorable, courageous, caring man who wants to do right by his men, and the Navy he serves. Give Steve a chance, I think you two could become good friends if you allow it. He’s a stubborn ass, but so are you and you know it.’ The Admiral felt the grin and realized the Guide was right. He was a stubborn ass but he did care.

Holding out his hand he shook the Commander’s. “Your right McGarrett, I should have realized the stress you’ve been under. Let’s go ahead and work on getting this kid where he belongs.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Settling down, the various people within the room set to work, ready to help a child who had no place to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what all do you think? I had fun with it. I'm sure it was obvious as to what I was probably going to reveal. 
> 
> Any guess as to who the mother might be? lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think I do love reading the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is about to lose it. Danny is a manipulative shit, Paliweth is happy her boy is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look look I'm on a roll, 4 chapters out within around a weeks time. I'm just loving these chapters so much fun.
> 
> Steven Jr's mother is looking for him and not pleased he is gone.
> 
> There is a bit of rage smut in here. But just read through it cause Danny is up to shenanigans again. And enjoying every minute of it the little horny bugger.
> 
> Enjoy.

“What do you mean he isn’t here?” The female voice on the phone demanded.

“Just that, he was playing outside under the window where I could see him. I bent down to pick up a towel and he was gone. I thought he had just gone around the corner, when he didn’t show after fives minutes, I went looking. I can’t find him.”

Growling into the phone, “Damn it I need him for work.”

“You want to take him to work? Finally be a mother to the boy?” The fellow female’s voice was filled with disbelief and sarcasm.

Sharply responding, not putting up with the other’s tone. “I’ve always been his mother. I gave birth to him. But other duties came up.”

“You always say that. You just don’t want to have anything to do with him.” Her contempt was obvious. 

Affronted at the tone, ignoring the truth of the words. “Yes I do. I wanted him here with me didn’t I?” She couldn’t believe the woman would think anything different. She was his mother after all, even if she didn’t spend much time with the boy. 

Sneering into the phone now, worn weary over the years from the same topic. “Sure so you could wrangle his father into doing what you wanted, as has been your plan for years.” She snorted as she spoke, “You haven’t spent any more time with that kid, once he got off the tit, than you absolutely had to. I don’t really see how you care so much for him now.”

Voice taking on tones of calculation and smug pleasure. “Hey after six yers, I’m entitled to some help. It’s not like he can do anything. The boy is in my custody not his. As long as I have him, I hold all the cards.” Snarling back, “And I’ve spent time with him. I just have other things going now.”

“I’m sure, but I don’t like how you’re using Steven. He is a bright, caring boy. It would be good if you spent time with him. Quality time not just stopping in wherever he happens to be staying and visiting for a few hours.” The other voice stated, some genuine warmth for the boy filtering through the conversation.

Dismissing her sister’s concern instantly. “I will, but I have other things to do first.”

Snapping in frustration at the lack of empathy or true concern coming from the other woman. “You always say that. Now you going to help me find your son? Or should I call the cops?”

Hurriedly she nixed the idea, she really didn’t need them interfering with her plans. It might get back to Steve. “No, no cops for the moment. I’m sure he is around here.”

“I’ve looked everywhere around here. We need to expand the search. You better get your ass over here and help other wise I WILL call the police and wash my hands of you.” Her anger flowing clearly over the airwaves.

“We will.” Reaching her hand out, “Peliweth please come here. I need your help.”

A female King Cobra slowly appeared twining around her mistress’s arm.

“Hey girl, I need you to help me find the boy. Could you help?” Her bond mate was her only true friend, the one she could depend on no matter what trouble she found herself in. 

The snake shook her tongue out tasting the air. She knew exactly where he was, and was thankful he was in his father’s custody. Her hatchling needed a good stable environment and his father and his mate would give him all that and more. Unconditionally and whole heartedly with vast sums of love and protection only those bonded too wolves could give. He was a member of a pack and she couldn’t be happier.

Now all she had to do was stall for time to let the men work. No doubt they were looking through the file she had given them. It held all the data she knew about the boy and hoped it would be enough. She did not want her hatchling to suffer any more with a woman who didn’t even call him by name. 

She wasn’t sure what happened to her lady. For years she had been sweet, loving and fair. But in the last three years, the deep cover mission had taken its toll on her mentally. She was more skeptical and calculating, wondering if she did a certain thing, what was in it for her. When she found out her mistress was going to use her son to wheeled out certain benefits from his father she had acted. She would not allow him to be used that way. If her companion refused to care for him, she would.

Flicking her tongue out she began her “search.” She could lead them on a merry trail for the hours needed to assure her hatchling his safety. It was all she could do now.

505050

Steve Sr was extremely pissed. So pissed Danny was having a hard time controlling his mate’s emotions gently. The Seal becoming more frustrated and enraged as time moved forward and he had more time to think about what the bitch had done. Course it didn’t help in the least he was just as pissed as the other man.

“I want FULL custody papers and I want them NOW!” He bellowed. Jr had been moved to another room close by, Steve wasn’t about to let him out of his hearing or smell radius at the moment, where he had a babysitter and toys to play with, while they sorted things out.

Danny wise in the ways of children and Sentinels after all he was mated to one, locked the boys senses down to normal ranges. S. J. had been trying to listen in without showing it. Danny didn’t want him hearing the rage coming from his father, he might think it was directed at him and they couldn’t afford to scare the boy even more.

Placing a soft hand on his partner’s shoulder, looking into his eyes, “Steve we’ll get it. But it takes time and a judge…”

Glaring storm rage green eyes into ocean calm blue ones, he hissed out to start before raising his voice once more. “I don’t give a shit! He is mine! She kept him from me! I had a son for YEARS and she denied me those precious years! I WANT THEM BACK!”

Once more projecting calm, trying to gradually bring his mate down, rather than force his will on him. “I know babe, I feel the same, But we need to be smart about this. We need a plan.”

Snarling, face red with a temper he had no inclination to rein in. “Plan is to take him home, take our son and give him a home with love and family all around him.”

Danny breathed heavily as he struggled with his mate’s mental problems, Steve’s protective instincts had been throughly roused with his adoption of Grace and Charlie. They demanded he protect and nurture those who belonged to him. Same as when they were raising the cubs and how protective he was of them.

Now he found he had a son of his body, blood and bone. A son who had been deliberately hidden from him and he couldn’t stand the idea. A son who, according to a being he trusted implicitly, was in grave danger only he could save the boy from. S. J. was his and he would defend him from his neglectful mother. A mother he was more then willing to fight with, a woman whom he had trusted with his own body and been betrayed. Betrayed for so long and only knew about it because of a Spirit animal and her own proper sense of honor and responsibility.

His temper wanted to strike out at her, he could find her, confront her and teach her the error of her despicable ways. In fact maybe he should if she was in the area as records say she was. He could go and fight her, fight her for the honor of his pack. His instincts were calling for blood, to defend what was his. She was a danger to his son, a danger to his sons and daughter. He would not allow danger to surround his family, his pack.

Danny watched with growing alarm as Steve’s instincts began to dominate his mind. While they didn’t go out of control like his did. They were responding to Steve’s justified anger and trying to help him form a plan which would protect his family, the way they thought he wanted.

Grabbing his mate’s arm, he took over his Sentinel’s mind. Determination giving him the strength he needed. “Everyone I need to get Steve out of here, he’s about to go postal and I need to calm him down in a way only I can. We’ll be back. Do not allow anyone to remove any of the children till we return. The results won’t be pretty if they do.” He warned them, even as he felt his mate trying to break his hold on his mind and emotions.

“What…” someone asked but it was too late. Danny, with the wolves help had disappeared in a flare of fire, taking Steve with him.

505050

Steve stumbled as he found himself pushed towards their large bed in the Spirit realm. “Danny what the hell?” The Seal tried to bellow, instead he yelped as he found himself pushed down, suddenly naked and a warm wet mouth swallowing him whole. Three fingers brutally entered his ass, finding his sweet spot and pressing hard. He came in an instant. 

Even as he Screamed in harsh pleasure, the voice of his love came to him in his head. ’I told you when we have a problem we either fight or fuck, I don’t want you fighting with her. And I really don’t want you fucking her. So the only answer is to fuck me, till you can think properly again.

“Danny come on, she screwed me out of something I’ll never get back.” He cried out, his heart practically bleeding in sorrow and rage.

Whispering near his ear. “I know she did babe. Now I’m going to screw you and then you’ll screw me and we’ll both better off.” 

Putting actions to words Danny lifted Steve’s legs as high as they would go, bending them over his shoulders. Taking himself in hand, he thrust to the hilt into his Sentinel’s ass, paying no attention to how he yelled at the sudden intrusion of his thick cock. The Guide setting a harsh pace into his ass. Focusing the Sentinel’s attention to what was happening where they joined so that he could mess with his mind with less interference.

The Guide focused on Steve’s image of a partner’s betrayal, the woman who had betrayed him so deeply. The woman who had taken something so personal to him and used it for herself, given no thought to how he would feel. Betrayed him for years for her omission of him in his son’s life. How Steve wanted to teach his former partner a lesson, so deeply, so harshly she could never betray him again. How he couldn’t let his partner ever betray him again. He had to teach him a lesson, teach him to never do something so despicable again. The hurt he was feeling in his ass, he wanted his partner to feel, to show him just how wrong he was. That he had no right to take what was not his to take. He was the dominant in their partnership, he was the one who was meant to guard and protect. He could not if he was denied what was rightfully his, what right did his partner have, to take what he wished from him and give him nothing back. What right was it of his to use him then throw him away. 

It wasn’t his right, he was his partner, but he was his to do with as he wished, when he wished. His partner was taking liberties with him again, taking when he should be receiving. Taking when he should be giving, and giving freely. His partner needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson in who the rightful Alpha was of their pack, their bond, their family.

With a roar of animalistic outrage and dominance Steve pushed his partner off him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him onto the bed. In an instant he was inside him, buried to the hilt and pounding as deep as he had ever gone. Reestablishing their pack hierarchy in the way his instincts craved. His partner howled as he was taken, how his legs were spread leaving him open to everything he mate wished to see. His cock fully erect and red with the need to come. The Alpha looked down upon his mate and sneered at how the man refused to bow to his will. His partner was fighting with him, refusing to give him what he wanted, which was his milk, his essence. 

Fine if he wouldn’t give it willingly he would take it as was his right.

Reaching down he gripped the thick shaft in his hand, continuing to pound deeply into his mate’s ass. Stroking quickly along the shaft he forced his mate to give him what he wanted. The Sentinel watched as his mate came hard, body shuddering, but it wasn’t as satisfactory as he thought it would be. He wanted his partner to give to him freely, not hide behind deception and deceit.

Hissing into his partner’s ear, “I will continue to demand till you give me what you want. I will take what you sought to deny me. It is my right to have what I wish from you. You will never betray me Guide, NEVER you belong to me. You are my POSSESSION. And I never let go of what I claim.” 

Spreading his mate’s legs even more, he began to thrust even harder into his ass, pleased with the sounds of pain and agony coming from his badly behaving Guide.

He never felt the sigh of satisfaction and relief coming from his mate, how he hid it by pretending to be in pain. Danny had managed to focus his love’s attention on him, letting him take his anger of the woman out on him instead. Steve’s mind was deep into his feral instincts and this time the Guide knew it was better to let them work themselves out in the best way possible. By screwing him into the mattress many times over. God he was so looking forward to it. Nothing turned him on more than his man in a full rage over the injustice done to others. 

He could feel his cock just wanting to explode but he knew it wouldn’t happen. He would make sure of it, make sure his Sentinel forced his obedience for a while, before he finally gave him what he wanted. A happily obedient and compliant Guide who would never betray him. It was what his love’s instincts needed in this case. A chance to regain control over something, and it was a hell of a lot easier to regain control over his willing and eager partner, then years already lost to time.

He yelped as his Sentinel pulled out of him suddenly, flipped him to his belly and rammed himself home once more. Being pulled up to his hands and knees, he yowled as he was taken from behind. Feeling as the strong shafted plundered him in all the right spots.

God he was going to love this.

505050

Steve panted as he looked down at the man below him. Passed out from his last climax. He had brutally fucked him, taking his rage out on his sweet and loving mate. How could he have done it? It went against everything he had vowed towards keeping Danny safe and sound. He was an animal and didn’t deserve such a fine man as him.

‘Stop!’

Head popping up in surprise. ‘Danny?’

‘Just stop, you have nothing to feel guilty for.’

‘But Danny I practically raped you. And how the hell are you awake?’ Damn creepy trick.

‘You did no such thing. Far from it, yes you were mad, furious even and needed an outlet too vent. There were many things I could have done to calm you down. Swimming, wrestling with Mary Beth the bear, she wants a rematch by the way. Finding some trees to bring down. I just happened to choose sex.’

‘Why?’ He was confused as hell, he hated the idea of using his mate the way he did. At least without his knowing consent.

He rubbed himself against the bed, loving the soft feel against his dick. Also he knew his undulating was turning his mate on something fierce. ’Because I like sex. You know I love rough dominant sex. Where all I can do is submit to your will. It keeps me centered and in control. I wasn’t about to miss a chance to have some of the best roughest sex ever!’ Now he started purring like the cat who stole all the fish, cream and carries in the store. ‘And oh god it was so good. I came so hard. So. Many. Times. While I hope it doesn’t happen again soon. It’s not good for your blood pressure, there is no way in hell I’m missing a chance at that type of sex again. My ass is still tingling with pleasure. Fuck it felt good.’

And Steve could feel how blissed out he was. He had enjoyed every second of Steve domination of him. Spurring him on when it felt like he was winding down. The man had no remorse about poking him till he screwed his brains out again and again. The other thing Steve realized, he felt totally calm again, and in control. Danny had let him vent everything while enjoying himself at his Sentinel’s expense. Sliding his cock in his mate’s ass one more time, smiling as Danny yelped at the sudden intrusion. ‘Hmm I thought I was using you. Not you using me, Its not nice to manipulate your Sentinel, Guide.’

Danny falling back into the fun ‘I’m sorry Sir. Its your right to punish me’ He grinned into the pillow.

‘And I plan on it. Punish you with pleasure.

Danny sighed as Steve began pressing soft gentle kisses over every inch of his body. He still felt guilty over how rough he had been to his sweet and loving mate. A mate who knew him so intimately and gave him exactly what he needed when he needed. Now he was determined to show him just how much he appreciated all the love and understanding his man always gave him. 

505050

Steve let Danny nap for an hour. Then fed him before they returned. His eyes were dark and fully of energy after their pleasurable workout. They contacted Sasha who had made the ultimate perverted sacrifice, and gone back to watching the kids, while the boys were playing. Both their wolves came when they called, ready to go back to the meeting they had left in such a hurry. They knew they would be in deep shit, for leaving the meeting so abruptly, giving no direction as to where they were going and for staying away for so long. Both men unknowingly becoming tense at yet another unforeseen problem they would have to deal with.

Steve heard long before they made it to the conference room door, voices raised in discussion. And not all of its as about Steven Jr. At the moment it was about them and finding out more about their skills and how the navy should be using them rather than wasting them with teaching.

Kingston in a voice indicting he had said these same words over and over and was getting annoyed at them being ignored. “Listen the paperwork is finished they have their duties and they will not be changed.’

“Bull shit… Sir. They have powers we should be using. Think of the missions they could accomplish. Think of the lives saved by using them as they should be used.” An irate Captain of all people, was bitching at him.

With more patience than what Danny think the man deserved when he heard what was going on. “Think of how many more lives they will save as they teach others how to use their powers to their full potential. They will teach new generations of Guides and Sentinels who will go out there and save more lives than what only two men ever could. That is there true value. Finding those special people, teaching and training them for the jobs they are best suited for.”

“No disrespect Sir, but there are others who can do that. These two can teleport, have insane levels of telekinetic powers, if what was seen on television two years is true, and I wouldn’t be surprised if they were telepathic.”

The Admiral broke in to the Captain, tired of his repeated refusals to let the issue go for the moment. “Captain, enough, we’ve discussed it multiple times while they are gone. I’ve looked over their contract in more detail and found its all legal. If we keep pressing they have every right to leave and they will. If they leave then that will not be in the United States best interest, for we will lose a very valuable tool in our arsenal. I won’t have that happening.” He glared at the man who would not take a hint and shut up. 

The Captain from another base serving as a liaison under a House Representative, “Ah but they would be fair game to anyone else who would want to pick them up. Our protection is their best chance. So they should be more than willing to go on certain top priority missions.”

Steve shook his head as if he would go on any more missions. His family, his pack meant more to him. And Danny wouldn’t be able to handle some of the nasty Steve had been sent into. His mate had seen the images in his head, but actually living them. No, it would be too hard on his love.

‘I could handle it Steve.’ Came his partner’s quiet voice.

Steve turned to the man next to him. Scanning him he could he spoke truth he could handle it. But it would cost him a lot more than what Steve was willing to pay. ‘I know baby, but then you would have nightmares for months if not years, hell I still have nightmares and I was training to handle those situations. You don’t need the problems which come from those missions and there is no reason for it.’ He grinned in sudden evil thoughts. ‘What do you think, should we just phase through the wall? Scare the crap out of them?’

Rolling his eyes at his mischief causing mate. ’Oh hell no. if they knew we could phase or turn invisible it would be even more animation to justify trying to get us to go on missions.’ Danny stated back sobering Steve.

Stroking a hand down his world’s cheek, ’You’re right, no phasing then. Let’s go ahead and get this party started. I want to know what’s been happening last few hours.’

‘Sounds like a good idea.’ Raising his hand Steve knocked on the door twice before opening it. Stepping in front of Danny, he entered to the sight of everyone staring as they realized who was at the door.’

“Commander so good of you to join us again. Especially as you two decided to take off without permission.” Snarled a Captain Steve had never met.

“Sorry Sir. Important matters came up which needed our attention immediately.” He smiled at the other man. But his eyes showed something else, he was far from repentant, in fact he was challenging the other man.

“Important matters huh and what were these important matters?” The Captain didn’t like the attitude of. The younger man.

Danny spoke up. “Yes, important matters like how you were about to have a Sentinel go off on everyone if he didn’t find a focus for his emotions. As is my duty and pleasure, I did my job and redirected his emotions into an outlet much more conductive to keeping him stable.” Danny’s face was completely serious, but Larry and Griffin could both see the smug satisfaction behind his true blue eyes. They both knew exactly what he had done to get Steve under control once again.

Coughing to draw attention from the silently laughing Guide who was very pleased at having his brains screwed out of him. “Commander McGarrett, the Captain here is from Washington as a representative for one of their members. He was sent to learn more about the training program we wish to start up with you and your partner’s involvement.”

The Captain was about to glare at the man till he realized at the last moment he was his boss technically. He would report back to his superior in D.C. and let her deal with them. For the moment he had to play nice and learn more about these two and try and find some leverage to use on them later. The details behind their contract was rubbing a sore spot for many new members of congress, among those who wanted to have more control over the pair. 

“Yes I’m the representative for certain people in Congress. They have expressed and interest in the training techniques the two of you may provide for other pairs. We’ve had a few reports about others have powers similar to yourselves and would like a more hands on approach to learning about bringing them out to their full potential.” He smiled at the two but it was forced and didn’t reach his eyes.

Danny and Steve were not fooled for a minute. Danny reading the man and finding him one of those small minded bureaucrats who was only looking out for himself and those who could advance him. Steve reading what he was passing along glared, having dealt with those types all his life while serving. ‘We’ll deal with him later Danny. For now let’s concentrate on what we need to for us.’

‘Fine with me, we can always sic one of the kids on him if he gets out of hand. They would have fun I’m sure.’ Danny mentally grinned at him. 

Returning the grin in his mate’s head, Steve decided to get to heart of what was important to them. “What I would like to know is what happens now? With my son and with the bitch who kept him from me.” He snarled his last words out. Just thinking of what that whore had done to him, had his blood rising once more. But thanks to Danny’s prior intervention the all consuming rage it had instilled was much easier to control. 

“I’m working on it. Ive got calls out to find here and bring her in immediately. I also have a call in with the custody lawyer. See what we can do to put him legally into your custody.” Larry informed them.

Eyes narrowing at the other man’s words. “He’s already in my custody. I will not allow him to be taken!”

Raising a hand to stop his rant before it could get started again. “I understand Steve. But we still have to follow the law.”

“Steve relax remember he is being watched by our wolves. They will not allow any harm to come to him. Let’s work the system properly so there is no doubt we are the better parents for him.” He placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently over the tattoo.

Steve quivered with energy, intent on wanting to protect the boy he had known nothing about. S. J. was his but Danny was right. He needed to act like a responsible parent. Not a man who wanted to throttle a woman for keeping such a secret from him. No matter how good it would feel to do so. Taking a deep breath, then another he settled himself down. Danny helping him gently till he could think rationally.

“Thanks Danny.”

“Anytime.”

505050

She had extended her senses out near and far trying to find the boy. It annoyed her that he had wandered off just when she decided she could spare some time to be with him. She didn’t get it often and hadn’t had any in the last three years she had been away. He was also part of the plan she could use to get access to his father.

She planned on telling him about the boy only after he had promised to do certain things for her. She knew keeping the child as her ace in the hole would assure she got the things she wanted. After she did tell him, she would tempt him with visitation rights. She wouldn’t give him custody, she wanted to make sure all her plans were in place. But it would all be for nothing if she couldn’t find the brat.

“Paliweth can you sense him? Is he anywhere around here?” She asked her spirit companion.

Paliweth shook her head, answering honestly. She couldn’t sense him and she knew he wasn’t around the house. She had made sure of it.

“Damn it! We need to find the boy. He’ll ruin all my plans if he is discovered before I’m ready for him to be.” She slapped her hand against her thigh.

Her snake hissed but blinked innocent eyes when she looked her way. For the next few hours they continued to search, only stopping when her phone rang. Reading the caller ID she was puzzled to see the number. She was on vacation for the next two weeks and when she heard the rumor Steve had finally shown up with his Guide she had been shocked. Shocked and not pleased to learn he had bonded, it had put a crimp in some of her plans. But she was working around it. She had called her Aunt to have the boy put on the first plane to Hawaii to stay with her sister, while she made her plans. But those plans wouldn’t work if she couldn’t find him.

Answering the phone frustrated she had not been able to find the boy. “Lt. Rollins speaking.”

“LT. Rollins you are hereby ordered to report to Pearl Navel base right away.” A female voice stated on the other end of the line.

Shocked at the abrupt orders. “May I ask why? I’m on leave for two weeks.”

“Your leave is canceled report to base right away.” The phone went dead, leaving her with the feeling the shit was about to hit the fan.

Staring down at her phone, she tried to think what the hell could be going on. Giving up she spoke to her bond mate. “Come on Paliweth. Let’s go find out what this is all about. Will have to look for the boy later.” Walking back to the house, all the cobra could think of was how relieved she felt to have her hatchling out of danger. Her companion was massively changed after three years in deep, deep cover and she didn’t want the child anywhere near her. He would be much better off living with his father and mate. The boy would have what he deserved, a family.

Wrapping herself gently around her chosen’s arm, she kept her thoughts to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sure it wasn't really a surprise as to who the mother was of Steve jr. But there is something I wanted to comment on. 
> 
> I think in the TV show Catherine was okay at times, but a complete bitch how she kept leaving Steve with really no thought to what his feelings were like. Setting him up to get captured, leaving him to die, leaving him over and over and it just pissed me off. I wanted some sort of symbolism for what I thought her behavior was like. Which in many places the snake is that symbol. Deceptive, cruel, uncaring, conniving and all sorts of other things associated with the idea of snakes in history and lore. 
> 
> But I also hate how snakes are thought of like that so I wanted to make Pely a good and true person in herself. Its a real life fact that King Cobra females (not sure about the males) are very protective of their offspring. When they make their nests they actually guard them till the babies hatch. Though I can't remember if they watch over them once they have hatched or just leave. 
> 
> So I wanted to share how the real life snake was a good, true and honorable animal. While Catherine encompassed the more evil ideas revolving around snakes.
> 
> I hope people are pleased with the idea I was going with here, because I do get tired of seeing snakes always seen as bad. Though if I saw a snake wandering in my house, I would be screaming and calling for someone to get it out. Live of course cause I don't see a reason to kill it if its not needed lol.
> 
> I hope the rage smut was okay, I know it wasn't much but this chapter wasn't really about the smut but Catherine's mental state. Which I address in other chapters more.
> 
> Also I wanted to incorporate the concept of how Rachel kept Charlie from Danny in the show, only I put it here with keeping the boy away from Steve. I honestly could see Steve acting the way he is in my universe because his emotions are really on a roller coaster right now. Even with Danny's help a lot is happening to both men in a very short amount of time. Which will be dealt with later.
> 
> So a lot of behind the scenes ideas went into this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think cause I worked hard to get the various concepts and feelings from different parts of the show itself packed into this chapter.
> 
> See you later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine shows up, and things go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get another chapter out. Hope you all enjoy it. Little more action in this one thanks to the cubs.
> 
> Word of warning there is some graphic descriptions of injuries in this one. Blood is mentioned cause well the cubs take exception to those messing with their pack. Their parents taught them well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Putting the phone down once he received the information they had been ordered to obtain. “Sir they managed to get hold of Lt. Rollins. They’ve ordered her to return to base.” The corporal informed the Secretary of the Navy.

Kingston, looking up from the paperwork in front of him, all regarding the boy. “Thank you corporal. Keep me informed of any other developments.”

“Yes sir.” The man nodded before leaving to check on some other factors dealing with the latest addition to the McGarrett pack. 

In the time which had passed since the discovery of McGarrett’s son, much had been discussed and tentative plans made. A Jag lawyer had been brought in to help figure out the legal ramifications Steve wanted to have done.

The file Paliweth had given them had been a gold mine of information. It gave detailed listings of every location the boy had stayed in. Mostly family members, but also a few friends houses. The actual times varied, but the longest he had stayed was at an aunts house for five months, before being relocated again. What was glaringly obvious was he had rarely spent any time with his actual mother. The most they could figure was three weeks here or there. Other then when he was a newborn. During that time he had been in her care for six moths before starting his shuffle.

Steve and Danny’s abrupt disappearance had it left up to Kingston and the Admiral to decide what to do with the boy for the moment. Medical records concerning the child were spotty so a full eval had been discussed. Sasha watching over the boy, came into the room when she heard what the two men wished to do with the boy. Thinking it over, knowing her own cub would want the information handy, nodded her agreement to allow the boy to be taken to Tripler Medical. She stayed beside him every step of the way, a few of the other cubs also watching over him to make sure he came to no harm.

The exam took a couple hours time, for everyone was going slow and making sure Sasha approved of each step taking with Steven. She only laid back her ears, showing a bit of fang once when one doctor moved too fast for her liking. Far from being scared the lady apologized, because shots could always be scary and she only wished to get it over quickly for the cute boy.

His medical history was spotty, hence why he was getting all his preventative shots now. Physically everything else was in perfect working order, but mentally, they knew he would have issues which would need to be addressed at some point. Sasha made it known that Danny was aware already and together their pack would give him the mental help he needed so badly.

Once all medical needs were taken care of, Sasha made it known she wished the boy returned to the room he had been left in. She didn’t want Steve and Danny to find him gone from where he had been left. She would explain to the men if they had any issues with him leaving, but it was imperative to her as well for the boy to be cleared of any health problems.

Then she felt Danny calling to her, wanting her and Loki to return to their sides because they were ready to return. She hoped he appreciated all she had given up to watch over their newest cub. She knew the hot mating action between the two would have been especially good and both men would owe her big time. She loved watching as they got nasty with each other so she would make sure they gave her a good show next time. Nuzzling the boy, letting him know she would be back, she growled out a few commands to her cubs to watch over the boy. She needed to go get their brother and would be back in a few minutes. The cubs promised to watch over their latest pack mate, loving the responsibility being given to them.

It was another half hour before the men came for the boy. Danny plucking Steven from the floor before his own mate could snatch him up. He cuddled with the boy as Sasha informed him what had taken place while they were gone. He approved of what had conspired, even as he hid his smirk at the frustration on his partner’s face. Steve was itching to get his hands on the boy, glaring as Danny held him knowing he wanted to hold the boy.

Grinning unrepentant, he loosened his hold on the boy who was enjoying the cuddling with the happy man. Whispering in the boy’s ear, “Would you like your Papa to hold you too? He really wants to.” Steven looked up shyly at the other man, before nodding, tucking his head in Danny’s neck.

Steve needed no more encouragement. 

He snatched his boy from his mate’s arms and instantly stuck his nose in his hair. Sniffing deeply he inhaled the sweet innocent scent of his own second son. He was a child of his blood, his bone, his love. Grace and Charlie and now Steven Jr along with his mate, were filling in those spots of his heart which craved a family, a pack, people he could watch over, protect and love like never before. He would do anything to keep them safe. Do anything to make sure they knew how much he loved them. Do anything to make them happy and content.

‘How about you let me carry him sometimes Steve?’ The amused voice of his Guide came in his head.

He would do anything for love but he wouldn’t do that.

Growling he glared at his chuckling partner. ‘Not a chance, you had him for hours earlier. It’s my turn now.’

‘Yes dear.’

There was a knock at the door, which Steve focused on for a brief moment, realizing who was on the other side. Danny himself went and opened it, admitting their other two children along with a corporal who had escorted them back to the conference area.

Grace didn’t waste any time coming over to her father’s sides, looking up with extreme curiosity and eagerness, Jaea at her side wagging her own tail in excitement.

“Is this him Papa? Our brother?” She had no doubt he was, and she was looking forward to having another brother to play with.

Smiling down at her, supremely pleased at having all his kids together again. “Yes he is, his name is Steve like me.”

“Oh?” She was a little surprised but she knew other kids who were named after their fathers. “Will he come home with us today?”

“Yes, he definitely will be coming home with us today.” The Seal had no doubt about what would be happening when they were all done with the nonsense going on.

Danny trying to temper his mate’s words even if he also believed them. He knew damn well they would not be leaving the base without him. “We’re working on it. Did you want to play with him? Get to know him a bit.”

“Yes!” She cried, looking eagerly up into the unsure green eyes.

Steve held his older son easily in his arms, turning him so he could see his face better. “Hey Steven, this is our daughter Grace. She’s your older sister. Want to say hello to her?”

The younger child looked down at the girl. She was smiling openly but making no move to reach for him. Shyly he tucked his head into his father’s neck. Many strange things had happened in the last few hours. It was getting to be a bit much for him. 

Danny sensing the mood change knew it would probably be good if he was just held for a while, with only them talking. Now if only there was someone here who was more than willing to hold him.

Grousing even as he took another deep breath of the boy’s hair. Imprinting his scent so deeply he could pick it up anywhere in the world. ’Danny you’re a dick. You know damn well I’ll hold him for as long as needed.’

‘I know just wanted to tease you.’ Turning to their daughter, holding out his hand to take hers as he walked them over to the play area set up for Steven earlier. “How was it at the kid center? Anything fun?”

“You bet they had all sorts of books to read and I ended up reading to a bunch of younger kids. Then there was finger painting which turned into face painting for some.” She giggled as she tried to look innocent.

Judging by the freshly scrubbed face of hers she was one of the face painters.

Smiling at her with humor at her mischief making ways, no doubt learned from Steve. “What else did you do?”

“Made Navy ships out of cardboard and put stickers and glitter on everything.” Ahh that explained why her hair was so shiny. Also from the look of Charlie he also got an impromptu bath to wash the glitter out as best as could be. Their bond mates also had a just recently washed gleam to their coats, indicating they had been in the thick of the glitter bomb fun.

The men continued to watch over their kids in the room off the conference room. They were waiting for the asshole Captain to leave, and for Rollins to show up. All the family members needed a bit of time for bonding and to keep Steve calm over the actions of the woman who birthed his son. Steven Jr, slowly began relaxing at the calm voices and gentle feelings of love and acceptance floating in the air, thanks to Danny. Grace was trying but didn’t have any formal training yet. Still her easy and whole hearted acceptance could still be felt by Steven, along with Charlie’s loving indifference. The three year old simply accepted Steven as his older brother because Saussi said he was his brother, and she would never, ever, EVER lie to him. So it must be true and the building blocks he was playing with were much more interesting to him at the moment.

The only odd point Steve and Danny noticed with the older boy was he kept looking over his father’s shoulder to the corner. The pair and wolves wondered what could be grabbing his attention, but whatever it was remained hidden. Danny suspected it was a spirit animal, but if it was they were either shy around him and Steve, or simply wasn’t ready to make the connection. It was the knocking at the door which drew their attention next. Standing the Guide went to answer it, to be met with a corporal and another child watcher.

“Excuse me Sir. The Admiral asked that you and Commander McGarrett return to the conference room. There has been a development with the child.”

“What kind?” The man’s face was completely blank which was never a good sign.

“I don’t know Sir. I was asked to bring you back and to bring the little one.”

Steve and Danny didn’t like that idea. They knew something was up and it couldn’t be good for any of them.

“I’ll watch your other children Commanders. The meeting should take long.” The child watcher offered, smiling gently as she gazed at the boy in his father’s arm.

Instantly Danny thought at his mate, ’What do you think Steve?’

Growling, feeling it as his blood began to move quickly, in response to some danger he couldn’t name. ’I think we take them all with us. I don’t like the feeling I’m getting and want everyone close.’

‘Danny cleared his throat, feeling the same thing and not about to contradict Steve’s finely honed survival instincts. “No, it’s okay, we’ll take them with us.”

She looked up puzzled at the answer, honestly thinking it would be better to have someone else watching the kids as they dealt with issues with one of them. “You sure? It’s no trouble.”

Nodding firmly, “We’re sure, thank you for the offer.”

Danny picking Charlie up, Grace grabbing a few toys trucks, with Steve carrying Steven all followed the corporal to the next room. There they were met by more people. People not in uniforms of the Navy. Some were police and one woman looked like a civilian. Her face was strict looking and showed she rarely laughed.

The woman stood around five foot six, dirty blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. Piercing narrow set black eyes, glared at the men as they entered, lingering on the boy in the taller man’s arms. Thin lips pressed together showing her disapproval at the man showing such familiarity towards a brat not yet properly confirmed as his. Sniffing her thin beak of a nose, as the man glared at her in return, she adjusted her dark grey business suit in preparation for doing her job. She grinned evilly to herself as she thought of the family she would dump the urchin in. They would be perfect, they already had one useless demon and the foster father was bemoaning how the boy wasn’t capable of doing anything. Adding this one would guarantee her a little extra income to her growing retirement accounts.

Before anyone could introduce them, she started walking towards Steve, arms outstretched to take the boy from him. “I’ll take him now Mr. McGarrett. Once the proper paper work and assessments have been filed, we’ll find a foster home to him in to till this whole custody battle is over.”

Steve less then pleased in fact he was pretty pissed off at how she just assumed she was going to get hold of his child. Twisting his body away from the 50 something year old woman, keeping between the two, he snarled “Who the hell do you think you are? He’s my boy, he belongs to me and no one is going to take him.”

Glaring at the man who was preventing her from doing her job, and privately to herself, making a little extra cash on the side. She started with a hiss “Mr…”

Cutting her off, he growled loud enough to make Loki proud “It’s Commander.”

“Commander,” She barked with narrowed cold eyes. “You do not have legal custody of the child. There are questions as to where he came from and he must go to where I think it’s best for him.” That pig farmer on the outskirts would be perfect place, hard to find and easy to dump him for time while she buried the paperwork. 

She had no idea as to the extent her feelings and intentions were being broadcasted to those who could pick up on them. Danny had narrowed his eyes, scanning her, but it was another who would not allow her to put Steven in danger.

Before Steve could say anything more a deep murderous growl was heard through the room. The window literally vibrating in its frame, the walls pulsed, and dust shook from the over head lights at the violence wrapped deep in the cold deadly sound. Materializing in front of the Spirit Sentinel, lips pulled fully back, massive fangs dripping black poison with deadly intent was a giant angry wolf.

“Tythien what are you doing here?” Danny asked looking at the young cub who had been MIA since they returned. He was pleased to see the boy and already knew what he was here for, but saying it out loud for the other people in the room.

(Bright Blood Red Eyes promising death to the woman who dared to challenge what she had no right to. Snarling deep and rich leaving no doubt as to his feelings.) The boy is mine and I am his. The FEMALE will not take what I claim.

Danny had wondered where the young wolf had disappeared too this week. No one had seen him, nor could they locate him when they tried, not that they had tried very hard to find him, knowing he could call for their help if needed. Sasha and Loki had been worried, but left him to his own devices.

The social worker stepped back at the sight of the young wolf. “Mr. Williams what is the meaning of this? What is that mongrel doing here? Why is he preventing me from doing my proper job!” She tried to glare at the wolf, but another snarl had her jumping back in fright and she didn’t like it. She was the one with the power here, she was the one who decided the fate of the boy.

Danny with a snarl of his own at the woman he could feel was radiating such arrogance and wicked intents, “Tythien has claimed him, our son is a Sentinel who is slowly coming online, and needs a family who is prepared to deal with his special needs.” He came around to his mate’s other side, putting the other kids behind him, blocking them from her hate filled sight.

Sneering at the blond, ignoring the growl starting to grow in strength from the young wolf, his sire and the Seal, “Still not a good enough reason to withhold him from the rightful authorities.” She tried to step forward again to snatch the boy and put him somewhere she thought appropriate, not to mention padding her hidden pockets. Besides kids couldn’t be Sentinels so young. The wolf was just making up excuses to keep her from taking him.

Before she could take another step, more wolves appeared between her and Danny. All growling loudly, ears flat, fangs bared and tails raised, letting it be known she would not be taking their newest pack member.

Steve stepped forward, pleased to see all the wolves defending his son. “Listen lady you won’t win. He is my son. My mate and I WILL protect him and care for him better than ANYONE else. The wolves have claimed him as pack and he has been claimed by his own spirit wolf. Ty will rip your throat out before letting you take him. So if you want to live I suggest you give up.” His eyes glowed the same color as storm ravaged seas in jade, letting her know she was walking a dangerous trail. 

The lady stepped back, shocked at his words. Looking at the wolf who first showed up she sneered. “Fine I’m going to report this to my supervisor. I’ll let her deal with you.” And when she got her hands on the brat, she would make sure it would be years before the two bastards got hold of him, if ever.

Just as things were calming down, the other people in the room shocked at the situation taking place before them, there was another knock at the door. The Admiral himself, shaken despite his many decades of service, by the spectacle opened it wide. On the other side of the door was the one person Steve was coming to hate so quickly.

Lt. Catherine Rollins.

505050

Catherine had made it to base still puzzled by the orders, and seriously annoyed she hadn’t found the boy yet. Her animal hadn’t picked up his scent and typically she was very good about tracking him. Entering the base, she was directed to the room she was ordered to attend. She was even more alarmed when two MP’s standing at desk moved forward to escort her, she had no idea they had been waiting for her. Saying nothing they led her to the room in question. She raised her hand and knocked twice on the door, expanding her own senses to see if she could determine what was happening on the other side. The MP’s kept up their stoic stances, taking up a guard position on either side of the door. Quickly the door was opened giving her a full view of everyone inside. Including Commander Steve McGarrett who was holding the boy. In front of him was a whole pack of wolves, teeth bared, snarling at some woman. Her face went pale as she realized Steve knew about the boy. And from the way he was acting knew he was his son. Then her face went red as she realized someone had betrayed her and taken the boy to his father. All her carefully laid plans gone to hell. She was going to have to come up with something new and fast.

Stepping into the room, she demanded in a highly irritated voice. “What is the meaning of this? Why is my son here? Why is Steve holding him?” She would have gone to take the boy from the Seal, if the flank of wolves were not stopping her.

Outraged at the sight of the woman who had kept his son hidden from him. “How about why did you keep my son away from me for over 6 years? Answer that one bitch!” He would have jumped across the room, to do something he no doubt would never regret later, if he wasn’t holding to his beloved older son at the moment.

Hissing in a good imitation of her own spirit companion, “Because you were off somewhere asshole, what would you have cared anyway? I’ve been raising him by myself all these years.”

Outraged at the lies he could smell coming from her deceitful mouth. “Like hell you have. I’ve read the file, you’ve hardly ever had him stay with you!”

File what file? “Give me back the boy. I demand you return him this instant!” If she could get her hands on the boy, she might be able to salvage some of the situation before her.

Eyes narrowed, glare so intense Catherine felt like it would go through her very being. “No way you manipulative bitch, he’s MINE and he is going nowhere but to my home. To live in love and acceptance.”

Finally trying to bring some order to the chaos about to ensue, having been caught up in the volatile interaction between the two A class Sentinels.“Commander, Lt please calm down.” The Admiral tried.

“Yes, stand down the both of you” Sec Nav started, hoping to defuse situation.

But the two Sentinels were too focused on their instincts to listen. Both wanted the boy for different reasons, both were trying to claim him. One as pack, the other as a nest. One to love and cherish, the other to use for gain.

Danny breathed through his nose as he worked at controlling the emotions flying in the room. He was doing his best to keep the kids calm as the adults fought amongst themselves. Forcing calm on the kids, even while he tried to bring calm to the others. He could have forced it but with so many minds, his own mate about to lose control of himself at the way so many were trying to take their son, he had his hands full. Still his kids were his priority so he was watching them closely and keeping them back out of the way. Steven was stuck in his father’s arms, and Danny was not about to try and remove him while Steve was in full protection mode right now. It would not be good for anyone.

Then the entire situation changed again and not in a good way, no it changed in a way much, much worst. 

The unsocial worker, thinking the irate Seal was distracted, made to snatch the boy from his arms. But the wolf who claimed the six year old was only focused on protecting what was his. He saw the movement and acted in defense of his bond mate. With a ferocious roar of rage the smokey gray wolf, a good six inches taller than his own father, who stood at Steve’s waist in his normal form, lunged at the woman who meant no good to his companion. Striking fast and true he hit his goal, ripping her throat out in a fountain of blood which matched the brightness of his temper bright eyes.

The room exploded in a cacophony of confusion. The police sent with the distasteful social worker already on edge from all the snarling wolves, drew their weapons, shouting orders. The MP’s charging into the room, doing the same, demanding they be obeyed. Those of higher ranks countermanding or trying to bring order to chaos.

Steve holding a now terrified Steven Jr, Grace and Charlie screaming at the gurgling woman, bleeding out on the floor. Their wolves instantly on the defensive snarling and snapping at any who dared approach. Their parents setting a fine example to their cubs, showing them exactly how a Spirit Animal was meant to stand by their human’s side, as they went to the defense of their pack. Sasha staying close, ears laid back sharply to her head, howling out her rage at those who dared come near her beloved chosen. Loki sensing what one of the cops was about to try, which was to tackle his own fellow warrior, not hesitating to go on the attack. Lunging for the man, placing his suddenly larger body between the foolish man and his bond mate, his jaws snapped down on the cops wrist, breaking it into multiple bone grinding pieces. The gun going off as he reacted to the attack, screaming in agony as he instinctively tried to save his now mangled beyond recognition hand.

As the wolves stood as their pack mates shields, Steve was shouting even as his own instincts kicked in, while Ty was ripping the female’s throat out, he was slamming shields up. Holding out his bond marked hand, he called forth his sword, carrying Steven with his mind alone he settled him down next to the screaming children. Placing the flaming weapon between his offspring and those who would do them harm. Ignoring the woman who had been dealt with in a matter which brought his feral instincts great pleasure, he turned Gale force green eyes tinted with moon silver and midnight black death blazing with unmeasurable rage, at the woman who had denied him for so long, something he had longed for.

More people hearing the commotion and gun shot, came running from wherever, ready to aid whoever needed it. Lower class Sentinels and Guides in the hallways could feel the rage of their Prime Sentinel about to blow his lid at those who dared to attack what was his. The Sentinels, obeying instincts buried from the start of time itself, instantly began racing to aid their Primary, not even knowing the reason why. The Guides following, trying to project calmness and order and failing in the face of so much rage. Rage which was growing as the fighting continued in the room, spilling over to those in the building as emotions more powerful than any ever felt was projected. Turning down hallways, and pathways, the Sentinels began to form ranks, intent on entering the room and doing a serious load of damage in defense of their unknown to them Lord and Master.

Others in the room, sprang to the defense of the fallen officer, taking aim with their own guns, shouting out orders which were ignored. The MP’s tried to take them down, only to be struck by the irate officers, who turned on the Spirit Sentinel to tackle him down to the floor. It worked about as well as expected by anyone who was watching. 

Mith, Miwyn, and Miclya following their Mother’s excellent example on how to defend the pack came to their brother’s side. Striking out at the other cops, going for knees, ankles, thighs as they put aside their playful mischievous natures to show their true strength as fierce defenders and if needed killers. They were pack and they would defend their pack till the end of time itself. They paid no attention as their pristine snow white coats became flecked with blood and flesh as they went after those who were trying to attack their siblings bond mates. 

The room darkened as Steve started to let loose his power to defend his family as he had done so long ago when the cubs were about to be born. Silver and Black oozing through the room, Navy following along as his need to defend became all consuming to him. He would defend what he claimed as his, he would call out to those duty bound to obey the Chief Sentinel of the world to help in his packs defense. 

He would not allow anything less.

Then like a super nova giving one last burst of dying flame bright light, the room was filled corner to corner. Shadows summoned by his mate, were burned away by the pure clear radiance, everyone instantly frozen in place. The Guides who had run to help defend those they had been called to defend, shivered at the unmeasurable power coming from their own Primary, as he took control of the situation. Human and beast were unable to move as the Spirit Guide exerted his control. His Wolf Headed Staff blazing in his own bond marked arm, matching the light coming from within his Lightening Blue eyes. The triple rings were spinning opposite of each other faster than any, save one, could see. The Wolf’s Head in the center, eyes the same color as its Master, snarling in echoed rage. All seven spikes were fully extended. Crimson and Platinum Gold fire, jumping from point to point in a never ending wave of flames.

“THAT IS ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU ENOUGH!” Danny roared, eyes blazing with heated wrath. Stretching his arms out he directed his all powerful light to all corners of the room. “Every one of you bastards will stay exactly where you are. I will deal with this and damn any of you who tries to interfere.” His own glare could rival the very fires of hell, he was so pissed off at what was happening in the room.

Wishing he could take care of the kids first, still he strode over to the creature who had started the battle. Kneeling at the woman bleeding out, listening to her sicking gurgles as she tried to gasp for breath, out of a throat no longer able to mange. Placing his right hand over the ruin of her throat, he closed his eyes and concentrated. His Staff now stood pulsing with power on its own, mesmerizing everyone with hypnotic light. As everyone stood frozen in place, their eyes took in the sight of the Guide healing the woman of the horrific trauma. Tissue regrew from the inside out, veins and arteries severed, now fused together once more. Muscle once again forming over damaged flesh, to have skin regrown over every inch. First a flaming red, then settling to pink as the scar tissue faded till it was white than gone completely. Her breathing snorting, gasping settled to a normal pace once more, as the rest of her body began registering commands to produce more blood, to replace what was lost.

Next Danny went into her mind, disgusted as he could see the images of other children she had snatched out of loving parents arms, just because she could. Making sure it took months if not years for the children to be reunited because she loved the power trip. And most evil of all, the ones she shuttered for money. One child stood out to him, his instincts screaming at him to help the boy. Danny shuddered as he fought with them, knowing he would lose as he always did. Then he felt Steve clamping down on his mind, taking control of his instincts and forcing them back, allowing his Guide to finish his work. While they didn’t know the boy, they knew they would search for him and find him eventually.

‘Finish your work Guide.’ He instructed simply, no heat in his voice as he knew Danny had a duty to perform. ‘We’ll deal with her evil once and for all later. But she will not be allowed to harm another child ever again.’

‘And the one I SEE? The one who appears lost?’ Danny knew the boy would be special to them, how he knew he hadn’t a clue, but he would be. 

‘He will not be for long, we’ll find him.’ It was enough for Danny, because something called out to him, more than he had ever felt before. There was something familiar to the child he could SEE but he knew not what it might be. It was something for another time, they had other worries at the moment.

Finishing his work with the horrible woman, he pulled her into a deep sleep, before standing to the next person who needed his help. Walking over to the man whose wrist was only being held on by skin and a few torn muscles. Gently he cradled the hand which would normally have to be amputated. Gripping his forearm he took a deep breath and called on more power. Starting from the bones, he knit them together, connecting them properly, turning those which had been ground to dust back to solid once more. Regrowing nerves, tendons, muscles, blood flowing in arteries and veins where it belonged. Testing each finger, making sure all worked once more.

Satisfied, he left the man to a chair, sitting him down and pulled him also into sleep. Done with the two critically wounded, he turned towards the next person who needed his help. Another man who had been bitten deeply by the triplets as they did their duty. They at least hadn’t broken to many bones, but those they had they had done well. He once more reformed the solid structures of the human body, regrowing the flesh, encouraging blood to be produced. The triplets watched fascinated as their elder brother worked, but they never let their guard down. If the man after healing tried to attack again, they would do far worst to him.

A few others had nothing more than superficial bites or scraps from trying to escape the cubs wrath. Nothing he needed to worry about and didn’t, time would be a good lesson to remind those that a Sentinel and Guide defending their pack was a very dangerous prospect.

Finished with his healing work, he returned to his staff which still blazed with his barely held in fury. How it all had gone to hell so quickly still pissed him of, all because one woman decided to keep a child away from his father. He passed his hand in front of his staff, speaking words under his breath. The Wolf Staff responded to his demands glowing brighter, pulsing in time with his steady heartbeat. Sunshine bright light coated everyone in the room, filtering out through the door, the window, coating everyone held in his control. Which was everyone in the building, those had heard the shots, heard the yells and screams of children in distress and instincts demanded they come to their rescue. Those who didn’t know what was going on in detail, yet knew something wasn’t right, he calmed and sent back to their duties. Those who had heard the yelling, screaming or even the gun shot took a little more. For he couldn’t erase the problem as easily as the others. It wouldn’t make a lot of sense, instead he sent feelings of all was under control and would be explained later. Forcing them to accept the news without argument because he didn’t have time to accept anything less. The Sentinels and Guides called by their Primary’s, obeyed his wishes, instincts accepting his commands as they responded to his power.

But the people who had been involved directly would required more work. There would be calls for explanations and questions and over all, it was going to be a massive bone of contention, especially with the kids and who was to have custody of them. No way was Steve going to allow them out of his sphere of protection and he wouldn’t either. But they also couldn’t just take them and disappear, because that was no life for any of them. To always live in hiding because the kids could not join them in the Spirit Realm. It was no life for anyone and he didn’t intend to live that way unless they had no other choice.

No, the best thing was to get this mess sorted, get the kids settled and start living their lives once again in the Material world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Decided to add a little action, a bit of fighting and let the cubs show a less gentle side. They are wolves after all and pack is important to them.
> 
> And figured what the hell, Steve and Danny are the Primary pair now on the planet though many people don't know it. Why not have a few of their powers subtly show up for their call for help.
> 
> The social worker I'm not sure what all I'm going to do with her yet. She may just stay a throwaway character or I might put her in as a bit part somewhere else. For now don't worry to much about her other than she is just a bitch. And I was kinda basing her loosely off the social worker episode where Danny goes balistic because of the kidnapped kids. An awesome episode to watch and see just how much Danny loves kids and how far he will go, and Steve too, to get the information they need when a kid is in danger.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does a hell of a lot, because he is the only one who can. Catherine is dealt with once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey since people really asked for it, and couldn't seem to wait the normal week I do between chapters I worked another one. This one is more a mind healing type chapter as Danny really goes to work doing a hell of a lot of things.
> 
> Also evidently people really hated the unsocial worker as I like to call her and wanted her taken out, with extreme prejudiced it seemed like. I get the feeling, drawn and quartering, hanging, being taken out and shot or some other thing would not have been enough for people. So I mostly dealt with her. I might put her in one final time to wrap up her loose end but it would be in a different story most likely. But in this one she dealt with and gone... or is she, I just had a plot bunny enter my head... hmmmmmm.
> 
> Either way she is gone for a long time so don't worry about seeing her again any time soon.
> 
> Also there is some cussing in this chapter, a bit of humor in relation to Steve being an over protective papa. And oh yes got to love the Williams clan you do not want to fuck with them. EVER.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Danny with a deep sigh turned towards his terrified children now that he had taken care of the immediate needs of the grievously wounded. Keeping his hold of everyone within his sphere intact, he held them where they where while he dealt with the kids. Entering their minds he could see and more importantly feel the stark terror each of them had experienced. They had not yet seen the full natures of their new bond mates, had only seen them as fun, loving and adorable playmates. Now they also saw them as deadly creatures ready to jump to their defense and it scared them. While Grace knew her father’s were cops, they both took care to keep the most horrible visuals away from them till they healed enough to bring the kids by their side. Now she knew her own wolf could be quite deadly in protection of her and it disturbed her, a lot.

Danny could feel it as Grace slowly started to become scared of her bond mate and it would not do. None of the kids should fear their spirit animal for it would break their beast’s heart. So he entered her mind, and gentled the images. Relaying how Jaea had simply done her duty to her beloved playmate, and defended her from danger. Showing her how the wolves were wild creatures yes, but they were NEVER a danger to their bond mate. They could not be a danger to their companion because it would break their hearts to cause pain to their mate. Jaea loved her with everything in her being, and she would defend her all her life. Grace had no reason to be scared of her because she was only doing what she most wanted to do. Protect the one she loved above all else. Just like how her Danno and her Papa would do anything to protect her and her brothers.

It was this last feeling which calmed her and helped her to realize what Jaea was doing what she wanted and needed to do. Defend her beloved pack mate from danger, just as she now realized she would do the same. Or eventually she would because she now knew she didn’t know enough to defend herself and she would not be a hindrance to her beloved wolf. It might take her some time but she would learn to help Jaea. Hmm maybe Brett would be willing to teach her a few things when her Papa didn’t have time to.

Danny rolled his eyes at his daughter and the glee in her mind voice as she thought of the Sergeant. He was soooooo not going to bring him up with Steve right now, not with the over protective Sentinel mode he was in. Knowing what the man was to be with their daughter would throw Steve into Extra Mega, rip your balls off if you hurt my baby girl in anyway, over protective Papa Sentinel mode. He was happy to wait for another 10 or if he had his way 50 years to deal with it. Still he was happy to see her calming down and letting her resolve grow as it distracted her from her fear.

He was also very glad she was still young enough, with not enough strength to broadcast her emotions very far. Otherwise they would have had a very enraged young Sentinel coming to defend his mate, even though he didn’t know she was. Then he would have to explain to his own mate why Brett was there, and deal with the instant Papa Bear feelings Steve would no doubt have. The Guide would have to tread very carefully for quite a few years to balance the needs of both men and keep them from killing each other over who was the one best suited to protecting their little girl. 

Next he moved on to Steven who had been quite scared at the big wolf he hadn’t seen till this moment. But what puzzled him was how the fear was quickly replaced by something else, something even he was having trouble to define. The boy was stronger than he looked, and the reason why was because of how much he was shuffled from home to home all his life. He had learned to be cautious, careful and yet recognized when someone meant him no harm. In fact he had learned to recognize the very opposite, to learn when someone meant to help him, to protect him, and give him the love he was normally denied, as long as it was a spirit animal. 

Paliweth had done that, she had been his foster mom as best she could be as he grew up. Leaving her companions side many nights to be with him, especially when he had nightmares or was even scared of the people he was stuck living with at the time. Those people who scared him, she somehow managed to get out of their hands and into one of the nicer family members. Just as she was not able to get him to his father as soon as she had wanted because she still had to be true to her own companion. But when they both ended up in Hawaii, when she realized Steve was here, her little hatchling was here, along with her companion, she knew it would be her only opportunity to give the boy what he really needed. A family which would love him for all time, keep him safe and teach him to finally trust people and not just animals.

It was those last feelings he read in his new older son which made him realize Steven wasn’t scare OF Tythien, but he was scared FOR Tythien. The bond which hadn’t even been finalized by physical touch was strong enough for him to know the young wolf was defending him from the evil woman. The Guide could feel his son’s resolve, like their daughter to be a future help to his bond mate, though he honestly didn’t have an idea as to how he could be. But if he was anything like his blood father, Danny had no doubt he would follow in his father’s footsteps once he realized what it is he actually was and did for a living. The boy’s need to protect was already manifesting and it would only be a matter of time before he knew what he wanted to become in life.

Danny would have to once again watch his mate as the man would become insufferable with pride as his boy learned to be like him. And worry a billion times a day as he realized S. J. was just like him and the missions he went on in the future could very well end his life. Danny would have to keep Steve from following his son on his missions, to let him make his own mistakes, and learn from them. Though even he wasn’t sure he would stop Steve from stepping in and saving the boy if he was about to be killed. No, he was pretty sure he would be right next to his Sentinel’s side saving him. For they were immortal, their children weren’t and they would both be damned if they were going to cut their time on Earth short for some mission no one would care about 10, 20 years later. Steve Sr. would complete the mission if needed, to keep their boy in their lives that much longer. 

Oh yes he was going to have his hand full with both his Seals.

Charlie his youngest and most sheltered of the three due to age alone was terrified at his first sight of blood yes. He had never seen it before or been around anyone who may have, not even to see it on tv. But of the three he was the only one, whose wolf had not drawn actual blood. Oh she had bitten one man who had come close, but it was more in the way of a warning nip as her mother was fond of dealing out. Instead the female had placed herself between and over the boy to shelter him from most of the sight. It was the sight of the woman falling and her blood spilling on the floor he had seen. And the loud noises coming from all the shouting which was truly scaring him. And he had stayed scared, even as his wolf was projecting as much calm, love and absolute conviction to her duty to protect her companion to Charlie.

But when he saw his Danno lean down to heal the woman he stared fascinated at what was happening. The blood still sickened him, he was only three after all, but to watch as her neck seemed to fix itself by magic itself. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know if he could do that, to learn to help and heal people. Saussi projecting her supreme satisfaction at the idea and she would be there by his side to help him learn whatever it was he wanted to. And teach those who would discourage him the error of their ways.

Danny sighed with relief when he realized their youngest boy would grow up to be a doctor or some other medical personnel. Steve and he would not have to worry about his future… oh shit till realized there were so many people out there who needed help. Needed help in countries who may not be the most peaceful, because as he grew he would see the ethics and conviction both his Papa and his adored older brother portrayed. He would want to go to those countries and help heal all those sick people. Christ he and Steve would have to worry just as much cause those places would be just as deadly as Steven going on his own missions. 

Danny made a note to invest heavily in Advil, Tylenol and Xanax, he had a feeling he was going to need plenty.

Once he took care of each child, he tucked them into a corner of the room, putting them to sleep so more restful images could take the place of the horror they had just witnessed. To help soften the memories and let their new various resolves take a firmer hold. It was all a matter of time, and right now they didn’t have much, not with having to deal with the woman and her evil ways. He would make sure they stayed asleep till they were ready to leave.

Next he moved on to the next person he had to deal with.

‘Steve I’m going to release you, if you behave.’ He said slowly but with an edge of firmness that if his mate stepped out of line he would freeze him once more.

‘Danny let me go!’ He snarled not happy with the situation, not privy to what Danny had been reading from the kids. Danny honestly didn’t need to deal with upset Papa right now on top of everything else thank you very much.

‘I just said I would. But you are not to kill anyone. I need you to place a ward over the kids. Hide them from sight and sound. Their sleeping so should be good for a little while.’

‘Damn it Guide you should not have trapped me!’ Steve snarled, but didn’t work on breaking his mate’s hold on him. He could but he trusted Danny knew what he was doing. And he realized he probably did need the forced calm being stuck gave him. He was thinking again instead of reacting which was a good thing. Didn’t mean he couldn’t still be pissed about it.

Tired from all the conflicts and brawling,’Shut up. I’m trying to fix this whole cluster fuck and I need your help. If we want to keep all the kids we need to do it right now.’

‘All the kids? They’re mine!’ Steve had no doubt in his mind with his answer. Why Danny thought they wouldn’t be keeping the kids was beyond him and his narrow protective focus for the moment.

Sighing as he explained his reasoning, ’Yeah and right now they see us as people who might possibly be a danger to them. Especially S. J. who we don’t have legal custody over yet.’

Snappish at the situation, instincts thoroughly riled, he didn’t want to comply. He wanted to take his family and hide them somewhere safe. Raise them properly, with the wolves and no one else. He could provide for all them, it was his honor and privilege to do so. Then he felt a deep calm slamming down on him. Pulling all his angry emotion down once again, replacing them with cool logic and calculation.

It was the calculation which Steve used to realize what could happen once he really thought about it. Which meant he started to panic as losing the kids was not an option. ‘Danny can you fiddle with everyones memories completely?’

Puzzled, ‘Yes but why? I was going to work with them…’

Voice taking on a desperate tone, ’Take them all back to when Cath entered the room. Otherwise we’ll lose the kids. I know how the foster system works, partially, thanks to the Guild. They will see us as a danger to the kids.’ He knew they would, then he would have to resort to kidnapping the kids to make sure he kept them. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t lose the kids, no matter what. They were HIS!

Voice gentle as he spoke once more to his panicking mate, ’Steve I love you and I understand where you are coming from. I’m sure in the future, I’ll have to mess with other peoples memories. But we have to choose our battles. We need to establish our ethics now for us. We can work through this issue. The wolves were defending the pack. Everyone knows Spirit animals defend their chosen from those who seek to do them harm.’

He paused as he willed his mate to reason out what had to happen. They needed to talk and get things sorted today properly. They needed to bring their kids home with the reassurance they would not be taken. And that included their new son.

Body shuddering as it finally came down from a Defcon level 5, red as the fires of hell, his daughter was about to date a boy alert, ’God damn it, you’re right. Fine we’ll do it the hard way, but the better way.’ Still if it didn’t work out, he was still taking his kids. Fuck them if anyone tried to stop him.

‘Thank you now let me finish and we can start he carnage again. And yes if the worst comes to pass, I’ll be right there with you taking them. They are OURS!’ Danny assured his partner, letting him know he was fully on board if they didn’t have any other options open to them.

Danny forcibly moved the people in the room into their chairs. The horrid lady and the officer who was only trying to do his duty staying where they rested on the floor. Closing the door to any last minute gawkers, Danny finished by putting Cath on one side of the table and Steve on the other near where they children were sleeping.

‘Okay Steve put the shield up, hide the kids, we’ll get started on this.’ Relaxing his hold on his Sentinel he was pleased as Steve brought up his thickest shields. They would block everything till he dismissed them, sights, sounds, projectiles, nothing would get through he didn’t allow.

Once the kids were taken care of Danny directed his next words to the rest of the people in the room. “Okay listen up everyone. I’m going to release my hold on you.” He felt along with hearing all the outrage, confusion and frayed tempers blazing from their minds.

“I expect you all to behave in professional manners, rather than a mindless mob going after someone. If you don’t behave I will clamp down on you again. Do you understand?” Danny growled out with authority.

He received various disgruntled assents, so slowly he released them. His staff swirling slower behind him as he drew on less of its power. The two MP’s who had come with Catherine tried going for him, as soon as he let them go. They were met by a punch in the face from Steve who grinned savagely at finally being able to vent some of his frustration at the whole situation on someone. Danny once again clamped down in their bodies, highly annoyed because he really was losing patience with the whole fiasco. It took time, everyone was hot under the collar and wanted to be free right away, the officers who could tried jumping Danny next, but snarl from Sasha and a vicious snap by Loki discouraged them. The rest of the wolves sat as one, guarding a certain corner.

Catherine was the last person he released, and even then he kept a sharp eye on her. She was rubbing his own mental powers raw, and he knew she was rubbing Steve the wrong way. Her scent which had once held pleasant happy memories for the Seal, now only infuriated him. Her eyes which he had become lost in so long ago, now caused him to glower with barely held in outrage. Danny was straining to keep his mate’s emotions in check, but he could, it was his job and privilege to support the love of his life in the most trying of circumstances. And this was one of the most trying they had been involved in, in a very long time.

Finally done, Danny sat down in a chair heavily, eyes considerably lighter than what they had been before. Steve could see, along with feel the drop in energy, Danny was going to need to eat soon, so made a quick decision. Calling over Rarien, he whispered something in his ear. The one year old nodded and disappeared. Turning back to the silent room, the primary Sentinel of Hawaii observed the stony faces. “It seems this meeting could have gone better.”

Catherine sprang up, rage in her voice. “You kidnapped the boy! How dare you! I’ll have you brought up on charges!”

Steve’s temper, already short was about to jump over the desk and throttle her. 

Then he watched as she was slammed down again in her chair. Danny giving her a calm assessing look, she struggled against his hold but he simply exerted more force. “Enough Lt. We don’t need to listen to your lies and bullshit, it pisses Steve off and he is barely restraining himself from following Tythien’s example and ripping your throat. We are going to deal with that bottom feeding waste of corrupted flesh. She is a horrid pile of rancid rat shit and her actions will no longer be tolerated, her wrongs WILL be righted, and she will never, EVER be allowed to have power over anybody ever again!”

Everyone in the room sat up and took notice of the amount of pure wrathful vehemence soaking into each word he spoke. Even Catherine put aside her anger to listen to what Danny was saying.

“She has been systematically taking children away from their parents, for the sheer joy and pleasure she gets from being able to do so. To lord over her power over others, to destroy their lives by making it nearly, if not impossible for parents to retrieve their children.”

Gasps from around the room were heard, but he wasn’t finished yet.

“Not only has she been taking children away she has also been SELLING THEM. To what purpose? To pad her own wallet and she had planned on doing the same thing with Steven Jr.”

“WHAT!?!?!?!?!” Catherine and Steve screeched together along with everyone else.

“Yes, she has, and that stops today…” Cocking his head he felt the presence of others running towards the door, medical staff he had summoned to take care of the injured. Swinging the door open they stopped at the sight before them.

“Come in damn it, don’t just stand there! Have wounded who need to be checked out and allowed to rest.” Danny snapped. “Make sure that wretched waste of human life is kept under guard till she is awake and she is under arrest. We’ll file proper charges later, but she is not to be turned loose at all. If she gets loose, not only will Steve and I hunt her down like the bitch she is, we’ll take our rage out on the fools who turned her loose.” His sky blue eyes blazed as he glared at the people about to grab the bitch. 

The police officers who had been with her, and not the injured one who still slept, looked at the woman with disgust. Those who had been summoned shared their look of disgust, before loading her onto a stretcher, along with the other and pushing them out the door. They would be taken to Tripler to be checked out and eventually to HPD to be brought up on charges. It went without saying that she would not be unguarded for the entire time, not when the Primary Guide of Hawaii was that pissed off.

“Yes Sir, we’ll take care of everything.” One of the police officers said respectfully. “We’re sorry for all the trouble our actions caused.” They bowed, not knowing why, before following the medical personnel out the door.

Danny sat back, welcoming the feel of his partner coming behind him and rubbing at his neck. The tension was thick back there, and the feel of his hands working the knots out was heavenly. He was becoming tired and only wanted to be free of all this bullshit. Thankfully his staff was still grounding him as he worked on other issues, in the back ground, but it had been a long day and there was still more to come.

Steve still standing behind his mate, snarled at the woman who had given birth to his son. He couldn’t call her mother since she had never actually spent enough time with him to make him think she was a mother. “Now that they are gone, let’s deal with this business of our son Catherine!”

Larry spoke up finally, shaken by the power displayed by the two men, he had sat stunned by the events like everyone else. He had no idea the two men had grown so powerful since last he saw them in action on the news, and he was sure they were not showing everything they could do. Turning to the woman whose secrecy had caused so much turmoil. “Lt. it seems you neglected to state in your personnel file you were a mother. Would you please explain the discrepancy?”

He hoped getting to a more normal line of questioning it would help calm everyone down. Though Danny was doing a good job of forcing everyone to be calm. Thank god those two were on the Navy’s side, otherwise who knows what trouble they would cause.

Catherine looked at the older man wanting to snap. Now that the bitch was no longer a danger to the boy, it was time to see what parts of her plan she could work. She never realized she was behaving in a similar manner to the shrew. “Sir I did not feel it was needed or safe to do so. I was in the middle of operations and thought if people knew it would endanger him.”

Danny raised an eyebrow at the lies, clamping down on Steve who wanted to yell at her again.

Narrowing his eyes, just as displeased as Danny and Steve with the lies. “Lt. That was a very foolish thing to do. If something had happened what would have become of him?”

She answered heatedly. “I had contingency’s in place.”

“Did they include informing his biological father about his son?” He asked returning the tone in full measure along with another glare.

Her silence was her answer.

Leaning back in his chair, he steepled his fingers. “I see, well we can discuss your irresponsible behavior later. For now we need to discuss what is to become of the Commander’s son.”

No one missed how he phrased his words, or who he thought was in the right.

Steve broke in again, voice measured as he tried to be reasonable and not throttle her, but just the thought of her denying him his son all these years, kept setting him off. “I want full and total 100% custody of him. Not shared, not visitation, full custody. I want my mate to formally adopt Steven, so he is his legal parent, I want you Catherine, to give up all rights of custody to him forever!” He was holding onto his temper by a hair.

Standing up, placing her hands on the table, she shouted, “What no way in hell! The boy belongs to me! You have no right to demand such things and I refuse.”

Steve made to come around the chair but Danny forced him back, maintaining discipline all around. He knew what was going on in his mate’s head. A very passionate man who loved his family, all of his family including his new son. But reading Catherine, Danny could feel a disconnect, one which had been there since the boy’s birth. She had been more annoyed than happy to have him, she had been connected enough to keep him, rather then dump him. 

The Guide could sense something unbalanced within her, had been for a long time. Scanning her channels he followed the pathways of her mind. What made her tick, what had affected her though the years, and also what needed to be done to get her the help she needed. She needed a lot of help, comparing her mental state to the one Steve remembered, Danny knew they were vastly different. He could help her but she would need many types of help, and more than what he could actually give her. She did need more, a lot more to make her well and sadly getting rid of the boy, as she thought of him, would be the first step.

Another problem was her assignment in the desert for three years, it had altered her mind even more. She had grown used to using people for her own gain. Her own son now fell into the category of being a commodity to her, and she wanted to get full value for him. It made him sick to think she thought of her son like that but it would work in their favor. And hopefully with time she would learn just how precious Steven was, and think back on her actions with guilt and remorse. 

For now he was going to take the easy route, get her out of their lives, and somewhere far, far away from Steve.

His internal monologue along with his search distracted him for a few moments from the conversation continuing along.

The Admiral spoke up next pointing out many facts she was not aware of.

Speaking sharply to the brown haired woman, “Lt. something needs to be done. According to this file you have been negligent in his care. Others have had more custody of him than you. The Commander is willing to give him a secure stable home. He has been assigned desk and training only duty for the rest of his career. He is permanently assigned to this base. He can be home each night to care of him along with his brother and sister.” 

“He has been?” She asked shocked. She had never thought Steve would be happy in a desk job, he had always been on the move, getting ready for the next mission. 

“Yes, and those facts which when shown in a court of law, compared to your custody would stand out as the better home life for the six year old. Baring what happened just now, even you can see who would be the more favorable parent.” He smirked at the woman, while the Seal and him had gotten off on the wrong foot, he still hated to see a kid neglected. 

Snarling at the disadvantage, she glared all around at the people who were firmly in the group of what was best for the kid. She wasn’t going to win and she hated it. A court would see exactly what the Admiral was pointing out to her and she would lose the boy no matter what. It was better if she give in now and try and get something, anything for the brat.

Slamming her hand on the table once again, “Fine but I want compensation for all the years I’ve had him. Child support and lost opportunities because of him.”

Steve was about to howl again, but Danny put a calming hand on him, this is what he had been waiting and steering her towards. A way to get her out of their lives for a long time to come in the simplest if crude way possible. Steve just needed to have patience as he finished his plans, Speaking up the Guide asked, “How much?”

With a gleam in her eye she stated, “250,000 dollars and I want it by the end of the day.” She knew there was no way in hell he could raise the funds in time. And the Navy wouldn’t give it to him, it would open the branch up to other forms of blackmail. So she along with everyone else in the room was surprised as hell when Danny answered her back.

“Done, I can have the money wired to your account by end of business day today.”

The entire room shouted out incredulously “WHAT?”

“In return you will sign the documents we will have drawn up. They will state you are giving up all rights to our son. Steve will be his legal guardian and biological father and I will formally adopt him, making him my legal son.” Danny calmly stated, even as he furiously began texting into his phone.

Larry knowing he couldn’t provide the money, felt he had to burst the men’s bubble, even if he hated to do it. “Danny the US Navy can’t provide the funds…”

“Not asking you to Larry, I’ve got it covered already. But if you could get the lawyers in here to get the paperwork going, it would be much appreciated.” He received a text and quickly responded back.

Cath shocked, open and closed her mouth a few times. She had no idea how he thought he would get the money. Honestly she was using it as a stalling tactic till she could think of other things she wanted. Coming up with what she hoped was a way to stall. “I want cash.”

Shaking his head as he read yet another incoming text. “Won’t happen, not only is it stupid but carrying that much money is sure to paint a target on your back. You would be audited the instant you stepped out the door. I would make sure of it. Do it via account and it leaves a trail showing you got the money legally. Don’t worry I’ll work it so no to little taxes is taken out.”

Now he looked up, cold blue eyes staring into hers “Do we have a deal?”

Gritting her teeth, she knew she didn’t have a lot of options. The deal may look shady, her selling the boy. The men buying him but that wasn’t the case. Making her look just as bad as that wretched woman, but there was a difference. People who had bought kids from that evil person did it to get more money out of a government system, or use them for other purposes even worst. Danny and Steve honestly could care less about the money. All they wanted was to make sure their son was safely in their custody, where he belonged. Giving her the money, they got her out of their hair once and for all, quickly, just like Danny planned.

Grinding her teeth now as she answered him. “Yes, we have a deal.”

“Good, give me the account information so I can have the money transferred.” He received another text letting him know everything was set up.

Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote down the account. “May I ask where you’re getting the money?” She snapped. 

“No, you may not. It is none of your concern other than it is all legal.” He finished his latest text, what in the hell was he doing?

There was a knock at the door, an aid standing next to it opened and the lawyer Danny had asked for entered the room, to make it even more reassuring, it was the same man who had helped when they received custody of Grace and Charlie. For the next two hours, the deal was put into place, papers drawn up, signed witnessed and notarized. 

Danny had his hands full keeping Steve and Catherine from killing each other for the entire time. Thank god Rarien had managed to bring him food, for he needed it desperately to bring his energy up. Steve also watched him closely when he wasn’t glaring at Cath any time she tried to open her mouth to change part of the deal. The cub had found a pheasant who had accepted a trade of some really nice shiny glass for his wife, for two phases of pheasant. The wolf had their cousin the sea otter parents take care of preparing the meat into small bit sized chunks for his elder Brother. Then brought it to him to help keep his energy up.

Those who were brought into the room were told the contents of the meeting were classified. At least till all the paperwork was finished going through the courts. Mr. Logan was an absolute god send, because he knew shortcuts and ways around the system to help speed things along. Getting in contact with people who owed him favors, speaking on their behalf to those who were not interested in moving anything faster than anyone else. Till it was explained to them just why they were hurrying the paperwork along. It was to help clear up the men’s schedules so they could get a child predator off the streets and in jail where she belonged. It also didn’t hurt to have a Federal Judge who adored a certain Guide nephew talk to a few other people to get everything expedited for them. He was really going to have to send his Aunt something nice when their lives quieted down.

Nearing three o’clock, Larry’s phone began ringing, answering it he said a few words before hanging up. “Okay that was the court, everything is good to go.”

The look in the men’s eyes as he stated his news brought large relieved smiles to their faces. This whole arduous mess was soon going to be over and they could take their family home. And Steve could get some real food into his rapidly tiring mate. He hadn’t failed to notice certain things about the blond but was keeping quiet for the moment. He knew it had something to do with Catherine, so he was putting up with it. Whatever got rid of the bitch faster was okay by him. He would put Danny down for a nap later if need be.

“Great,” Cath said sarcastically. Not pleased with the way all her plans had quickly fallen apart. But she had one last chance, if the money wasn’t in the account by three this afternoon, everything was null and void.

“Thank you Sir. Give me a couple minutes.” Danny pulled out his phone, logged into some program and hit a few buttons. “Money’s been transferred. Steven J. McGarrett Jr belongs to Steve and I.”

Eyes wide in astonishment Rollins blurted out. “You’re kidding?”

Shaking his head, grinning smugly, “No check the account, it’s all there with two minutes to spare.”

The Lt. pulled out her own phone, checking her balance and indeed seeing 250,000 dollars had been deposited and was pending use. “I don’t believe it. It’s a trick.” She couldn’t stop staring at so much money suddenly hers. It wasn’t possible, it just wasn’t.

Now Danny really explained things to the stupid witch, bringing exactly who he was, to her attention. “No trick, what you may not realize Lt. Is that I’m a member of the Williams clan on the East coast.”

Looking at him confused and unimpressed, she snorted out, “So what? Lots of people are named Williams.”

“True but I’m a member of the Williams CLAN, so is Steve. We have people in high and low places everywhere. Including Federal judges who can put express requests in for custody rights. International bankers who can legally get hold of a hell of a lot of cash, in a short amount of time. And stay at home moms and dads who would rip out my short hairs if they found out I didn’t call on them for help. Coincidentally the stay at home moms and dads in our clan, are the highest members in our family.”

The Lt. having an idea as too where he was going with this and not happy about it. “So your point being?”

“My point being, when a clan member needs to get something done in a hurry. It get’s done! I wouldn’t be surprised if the final copies of Steven’s custody and adoption papers was at our house by this time tomorrow.” He glared at her. “It also means they are now aware of the boy and your underhanded scheming to use him for no good. To try and use him as a bartering chip for demands against Steve. Your name even now is being passed along and if you EVER try and get our son back you will be in a world of hurt. We will not hesitate to use whatever means needed to keep our family safe. That is the other side of the Williams Clan and you never want to see that side, I can promise you this.” He hissed out his last words, letting his own temper finally show on how much he despised what she was going to try and do with the boy.

Lt. Rollins stared at him, a shiver of fear rolling down her spine, believing ever word he spoke, because his scent never changed. Never changed during the entire time they were working on the papers. Never changed as he promised the money to her. Never changed even an iota as everything was going on to make the boy theirs. “So what happens now? You have everything you wanted.” She just wanted to leave and find the closes bar and get really drunk, she had the money for it now.

“Now we speak about your permanent transfer and reassignment.” Danny had a pleased gleam in his eye.

Throwing her head up at the totally unexpected segue about her future. “What? No way! I want to be near the boy in case he needs me.” She honestly didn’t care, not at this point. But she did, now that she thought about it, might like to spend a few hours with the boy. Let him know she was his mother, and in her own way did love him. She was just opening her mouth to state such a thing when she was interrupted once again by Danny.

Danny had caught her thoughts and was pleased by them, meant all the work he had been doing for the last few hours were starting to bear fruit. But it was way too soon for her to deal with their son. She needed to put some time and a hell of a lot of distance between them. So he went with the most logical excuse people would understand. “Won’t happen. Steve has claimed the entire island chain as his. Normally he is pretty mellow about sharing. But he will be constantly on edge and temperamental if he knows you’re close by.”

He turned to the Admiral and SecNav. “Sir I would like to have her transferred to our base NSA Bahrain. It’s far enough away, she will not be able to interfere with Steve’s instincts or my own.”

Catherine blanched before going red in the face, before she could protest Larry spoke up.

Nodding his head, thinking over the merits of letting her stay and irritate the Sentinel and Guide or shipping her off and keeping said Sentinel and Guide happy, it wasn’t a hard choice. “I don’t see a problem with that. What about you Griffin?”

Shaking his head, “I have no problem with that. I can have the papers drawn up and signed by end of day.”

In a shakily quiet voice she whimpered out, “I don’t want to transfer.” Suddenly she just felt tired and needed a rest. So much had happened, so much had changed and all her careful plans had fallen apart in just one day. It was starting to catch up to her, including the realization she really had lost her son, not just the boy as she had always thought of him. 

“You’re part of the Navy you will follow orders. If not we can have you brought up on charges of extortion, child neglect and whatever else we can come up with. Or you could resign. Those are your choices.” The Admiral told her.

Cath sighed, knowing what she would choose. She always put her career first, this time would be no different. “I’ll follow orders Sir.” But it hurt her to know she was being shipped off so far away from her child. She really needed to get some sleep, really needed a break from all which was happening around her.

“Good anything else Commander Williams?” Admiral Wildon asked.

“No other than to get her out of here. There is nothing more I can do.” He also expelled a deep breath, as if he had been working hard even though he had sat for most of the day.

Steve looked at his mate, puzzled. Danny always used the proper words for his meanings but something wasn’t sitting right. He had been watching him closely, monitoring his energy levels and while low they were not alarmingly so. At least they were not at the levels he would be putting a stop to everything and forcing Danny to nap. What had gone on today was way too important to stop in the middle of, hence why he had allowed his beloved to work harder than he normally did. Still Danny was up to something because in the entire time they had been dealing with Cath, he had not put away his staff. It stood in the corner, gently spinning but the others didn’t seem to notice. Rarien, returned again for the second time, bringing a bowl of berries to Steve. The Seal pushed them over to Danny, who picked one up and ate them absently. The others didn’t seem to be noticing the way they glowed with energy either, which led him to believe Danny was doing something to skew their sight.

‘I am, they don’t need to know everything about who we are or what we need. Thanks for the food.’ Danny said quickly in his mind.

The Admiral looked at her as he stated. “Lt. Rollins you’re dismissed. Your new orders will be given to you by end of day.”

“Yes Sir,” Turning to the men she couldn’t help but sigh. “I hope you’re happy, you got everything wanted.”

Danny with clear blue eyes, filled with more understanding than she had ever seen and it made her wonder. “We are Lt. Thank you for giving us our son, we’ll give him everything he needs and do it with love and acceptance.”

“Yeah sure whatever.” She waved her hand dismissively. Seriously depressed as she finally started to process exactly what she had lost and the cost. 250,000 dollars was nothing compared to the lost of a son she had never tried to get to know. And she just knew if the men had their way, which they had, she never would.

Danny called out to her one more time, getting her attention once more. “One other thing Catherine, when you get to your new assignment, keep your senses open. You never know what you’ll find. You may even like it there, I’ve heard it’s a pretty place.”

“Oh and why should I do that?” She really just wanted to get going she needed a drink and about a weeks worth of sleep. 

“Because if you do, you may just find what will make you truly happy.” The Spirit Guide said so gently, slowly working her mind so it didn’t fall into a deep depression. She had issues, major issues, and needed help with them. But she could resolve them in time as long as she didn’t fall so far as to do herself harm. What she needed was a long recovery time and being sent to Bahrain is exactly what she needed.

“Huh?” She was totally confused now.

“You’re dismissed Lt.” Danny stated not willing to say anything more.

Narrowing her eyes, a little fire returning to them, she thought about disrespecting his rank, but with the others in the room thought better of it. “Yes Sir.” Standing she left, the two MP’s waiting outside following her to the door.

When Steve could no longer hear her foot steps, he turned to his partner. “Danny what was that all about? Getting rid of Catherine like that?”

Taking a deep breath, he plucked a couple more berries into his mouth. Looking around all eyes were on him from the aids to the Admiral. Turning to the Admiral he asked. “Sir would you mind if we cleared the room so it’s only you, the Captain and Larry here?”

Surprised yet pleased at the request, “No I don’t mind. Everyone go ahead and return your offices.”

The room cleared quickly and when the door closed the final time, Steve set wards so on one could hear what was being said. Once done Danny let loose with a loud piercing whistle. A few seconds later a hissing sound was heard as a lady Cobra gave a loving version of a purr next to his ear.

“Hi sweetheart, listen I helped your lady as much as I could. I’m having her transferred to a place which with your help should finally heal her.” The snake looked at him with relief and gratitude. “Thank you for bringing our son home. Hopefully someday in the very distant future when she is better, and Steven understands what actually happened to her they can have a better relationship. For now go be with her. She isn’t in great health but will get better once in her new place.”

Steve spoke up next, having an idea as to what had happened. Reaching his hand out he stroked the Queen of Snakes down her head, making her wiggle in pleasure and delight. “Thank you for bringing us our son. He will be well looked after. He will never go a day now feeling less then anyone else. We’ll look out for him for the rest of his life, you have my word.” He felt an odd type of power flow over him, as if now that he said it he could never take it back. Not that he would. He would always be the father of his children and look after them for as long as they lived. What loving parent wouldn’t want to love and protect their offspring for as long as they could?

Sliding over to him, the lady cuddled his cheek, pressing her dry lips against his face, tickling his ear. She wrapped the rest of her body around him giving him a deep lung choking hug.

“Thank you Sil Gania Voicia for keeping my hatchling safe.” She whispered to both men before disappearing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Catherine is gone, gone, gone, gone. I got rid of Rachel and Cath and now its sweet loving McDanno as it should be. To be fair both mothers may show up as blurbs in their lives, but they are now officially gone out of the story and I don't have to deal with them any more YAY.
> 
> Hope you all liked the way I dealt with the unsocial worker. Along with how I dealt with Cath. She is going to have to come to grips with the fact she got rid of her son now instead of just the boy. Not sure if anyone caught on to the fact whenever I wrote her thinking about Steven she always called him the boy, not her boy, just the boy. At least not till the end of this chapter when she realized what she had done. 
> 
> Made her have a little angst for all the crap she put him and the elder Steve through. At least Pelly is happy her little hatchling is safe finally.
> 
> It's scary how much the Williams Clan is figuring into this story. I just love them and their total commitment to protecting and loving their family members. 
> 
> Any whoooooo let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny come to realize they need to take a chance and put their trust in someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep got another chapter out. And boy was this one an interesting one. Because I had to actually take parts from chapter 16 and 17 and mix them up to get a much better flow. Especially how I had left things in chapter 15. Got to love dynamic stories that are constantly shifting.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Danny cocked his head till he could feel the presence of the Lt fade from even his range. Taking a deep breath once she was gone he addressed the three left in the room. “All right she’s taken care of for the moment. Hopefully once she gets to her new assignment she’ll find what she needs. There is something else I feel Steve and I need to address, but what I’m about to reveal, I would appreciate if you treated it as the highest levels of classified. Or at least as high level as what it can be given what has already been revealed via TV and news media outlets. If you three don’t feel you can handle it, I’ll simply say nothing and we can move on to other subjects.”

The Guide looked at all three men, watching them carefully as they seriously thought about what his words could hint at. None planned on leaving but each was already making plans on how to best use whatever information was about to be given to them. A source of pleasure and relief for him was that each man was thinking how the information may help others and how to keep Steve and himself safe. None was how to use the information for profit, other than the normal profit of how it could benefit the people of the Navy as was standard. Danny had no problem with that and considered it human nature.

The Secretary was the first to break the silence. “Danny go ahead, I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say we’ll treat whatever you have to say with the utmost respect and confidence. Everything will be kept at the highest levels of secrecy.” He looked over at the other two men to see their nods of agreement.

‘Steve you okay with what I’m about to tell them?’ Danny asked as he listened to Larry.

‘I trust you mate and agree, we need their help and its only fair they know something more than what is on the news. We need whatever help we can get, otherwise we’ll have a very hard life ahead of us.’

‘That’s for damn sure, it won’t be easy trying to maintain the balance with just the two of us.’ The blond sighed.

“When we came here honestly we just thought we were going to be learning more about our duties we would be performing for the Navy. But then as you know the shit hit the fan and we’ve been forced to make some massive readjustments in less then eight hours really. Steve and I had to display more of our powers once again to those it would be best didn’t know. For our own safety and the safety of others. You three have seen the news reports, seen some of what we can do and have done. Today you saw more of that and so we need to explain so you have an idea as to what you are really getting. And can help protect us if the truth comes out as to what we are truly capable of doing.”

“Is it that serious son?” The Admiral asked fully serious. He may have wanted to use them but it would have been to help others. Now he wasn’t so sure not with how Williams was speaking.

“It can be and is. While I can’t tell you everything about us, what I do tell you could have very negative consequences for people.”

“Go head Commander.”

“I realized just how much we would have to explain as I was dealing with that horrible human who was trying to take our son away.” He put a hand on Steve to steady him when he started growling, calming him for the moment. “Steve rightfully was defending the pack, defending our offspring, our family from those who would take them away. Using his powers to keep her and others away and to hell with who saw. It’s something he’s done before and will do again I’m sure. We lucked out this time in the fact there was no video at least taken so in time and with a little fiddling on my part people will soon forget exactly what went on in this room. Including how Steve was slowing bringing it into shadows, so he could hunt freely those who would do us harm.”

He reach out to the bowl filled with berries, delivered by Faldor and Feriwen this time. Popping them in his mouth, needing the energy boost which came from them.

“You three know about Sentinels and Guides, Captain Reynolds especially since it’s his job to know the in’s and outs of them. The powers Steve and I have I’m sure he would agree are so far beyond the scope of any other pairing who has come before us.”

The Captain nodded his head, focused on every single word the younger man was saying.

“Because of those powers, yes we could go on missions and get them done quickly, but there would be a large cost to doing it. A cost to me, which would then be a cost to Steve, which once I fully explain I’m sure you would agree you would not wish to pay. For it would quite possibly destroy all the plans even now you are trying to put into place.”

“Danny,” Kingston said gently, “We know this is important go ahead and explain, you don’t need to use so many pretty words. Or even wave your hands like you are doing now.” He smirked as he saw Danny start, realizing the other man hadn’t realized what he was doing.

“Fine, I’ll start by saying we are not super men, though we man seem like it. We still eat, drink, go out have fun, have a job like everyone else because we need to. We also hurt like anyone else, bleed like anyone else and can be subject to the same PTSD, stress and nightmares which comes from missions like anyone else. And while those are the risks most people take when they sign onto a military branch, those are not risks which should be expected for me to take because of certain conditions which affect me and always will affect me.”

He took another breath as what he was about to explain was very personal to him and his mate and hoped he didn’t sound like an idiot in front of them. “Steve and I each have been granted through a means which we will NOT explain ever, due to the 100% deadly nature which comes from the type of bond we share. Hell we were not even expected to survive and it was a miracle we did so many years ago.” He held up the bond mark on his right forearm. “We were chosen to walk a different path, to be a different type of Sentinel and Guide pair. We were chosen so we could help other Sentinels and Guides find each other and make a difference in the world. In order to do that we were granted powers never before seen, each suited to our personalities, strengths and weakness’s.”

Standing suddenly he went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Mind distracted with his thoughts, he didn’t notice how he changed the bottle to a glass absently. Steve noticed however and winced, even as he saw the other men do the same only with startled amazement.

Settling back into the chair, “I’ll start with me and what I can do. I’m a Guide yes, but due to my personality, I have a very generous heart, I care a great deal about people, even when I bitched them out when they have lost their mind over some of the stunts they have pulled in life. And I’m not just talking about Steve, I’m talking about my family, my friends, my friends of friends. I care more than I like to let on so it should be no surprise that I have a general leaning towards healing others.” He had to pause for a moment, because this was so unlike him to just blurt out what he was like. He normally kept it hidden, but this time if he did not speak the truth about himself and Steve, it would be even worst, because others might think they were not sincere when told Danny just could not go certain places or do certain things. It would not be good. 

“I can heal many things, things other doctors may think are impossible to heal from. I saved A. J.’s life when he needed a new liver or he would die within the hour. I saved Dustin’s life from a catastrophic brain injury, and I saved Steve when we were all ambushed so many years ago. The thing was they were Sentinel’s and Guide, who have natural healing powers themselves. I tapped into those powers and enhanced them, helping them to heal enough so the true doctors could save them. But it cost me much, it cost me much energy and mental strain. Then we went and visited my family in New Jersey and you’ve seen the news there. I saved Lisa and Charles from dying but at a very high cost to myself. A permanent one which will stay with me till the end of time itself. I was under enormous loads of stress, hurt, alone, doing my best to save so many around me. I was without Steve, which added to my burden and compounded the weakness which will be with me forever more.”

Very gently, in a voice which had soothed many an upset Guide over his career Jerry asked. “Danny what weakness has you so nervous. I promise to help you just as the others here do.” He could feel it in his bones in his blood, in his very being, this was something very personal to both men and possibly the crux of the reason why Danny should never be allowed out on missions.

Feeling Steve shift to hold his hand, Danny took another deep breath to expose the flaw in his nature. “I’m a healer, I don’t like it when people fight, I love to help people, hence why I became a police officer in the first place. I care for them and because of the injuries I sustained in New Jersey, being left on my own for so long with others around me who needed help, and without Steve to balance me I was damaged in a way. Sentinels and Guides have strong instincts, but they are meant to help their person.” He looked all three of the men in the eyes, sapphire eyes boring into them all. “Mine don’t help me, they help others. My instincts are wild, beyond my control after a certain basic point. Even now they are pushing at me to go and help those others from the island and only Steve’s control over me keeps me from doing so.”

His hand shook just a bobble as he tried to take a sip of water once again. He hated to admit to fear, but if they were to be understood they had to know. “My instincts will take over my healing powers, and just raw heal anyone and everyone around me. Regardless of the cost to myself, my body, my mind, it is of no matter to my instincts. They will shove any and all consideration to myself away in pursuit to helping others.”

Steve feeling how much just his conversation was costing his mate, took over the narrative, pressing on his partner’s arm to quiet him. “Listen you may think that isn’t a bad thing but honestly it is. Because his powers will reach out and heal everyone and anyone even if Danny is unconscious himself, even if his instincts force him to collapse they will continue healing. Burning through his mind, his body, setting his very essence on fire if I don’t keep a firm control of them. I’m his guardian, to keep him under enough control so he can heal those under controlled methods. Using only enough energy so he doesn’t burn himself out. He has more stamina than he did when we left two years ago, but by no means is he a super healer able to heal people with no issues.”

He turned to look at the three, before focusing on the Admiral. “Now Admiral think about it, would you want to send a man in who had an issue like that? Sending a man in whose instincts actively hunt out those who are hurt, dying, maimed, sick and force their person to heal those people. Send him to places where so many could be hurt or sick and he collapses from the strain even if I’m there to help him? Because while you may not like it, my world is him, my focus is him, my very being revolves around him and I will abort, terminate, abandon any mission you might send us on if he is in danger. I can’t and won’t let him hurt himself, burn himself out helping others no matter how much that sounds nice. The cost is too great to him and to me. Think about it, what happened in New Jersey which was very severe, along with the problems we had when we found the outcasts resulted in us being gone for TWO YEARS to recover. Do you really want to chance that happening again, to send us out on one highly dangerous mission and take the chance afterward we would have to disappear again for two years before we could take another one?”

The Admiral along with the other two men gave him the satisfaction at seeing the stark abhorrence on their faces. To see the realization what Steve spoke of could become a real possibility, a possibility none of them every wanted to contemplate again. Just the idea of Danny losing control of his powers, the powers they had seen first hand today, and Steve rightfully abandoning whatever mission they had been sent on to tend to his mate. All of them knew, had seen it and been told repeatedly they had a tighter bond than any other pairing anyone had ever seen. It would not be possible for Steve to complete a mission if his Guide was out of action. In fact it might just send him into an out of control rage if Danny did go down. It was possible they had seen a small sample of it earlier with the kids.

Opening his mouth Griffin was emphatic with his reply. “No McGarrett we don’t want that. Far from it to be frank. I see why now you both state you can’t go on missions if your partner is the way he is.” He looked hard at the young man, watching how tightly he held onto the arm of the chair, till Steve took his hand and helped him relax. He honestly liked both men, and to think of the issues which could come from sending them out into the field with something this large hanging over their head. It didn’t bare thinking about and he wouldn’t, the men as they were now were more of a liability then an asset in the field and he wasn’t going to ever consider them for it again. Still he was interested in something else from the two and figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “Okay so we’ve heard what you can do son, what about your partner I’m curious as to what he can do?”

Steve looked up from soothing his upset love, knowing how hard it was to speak about his emotions in front of men who were mostly strangers save Larry. “What I can do?”

“Yes, you both have either said or implied you are his guardian. Well guardians normally guard and have training or weapons to assist with their job. We’ve seen your weapons, I’m just wondering what your powers are like in detail.” His words were kind and curious but not putting pressure on them.

Steve looked towards Danny who smiled as he shrugged at him. ‘You’ve already shown some of your hand may as well explain it babe.’

Squeezing the younger man’s hand one more time he started to break down his own skills. “As Danny is the Guide of our partnership, I am the Sentinel and have all five senses at my disposal. To start with my eyesight range was always longer than most other Sentinels. Which to me was more of a disability since it put me in a class of my own.” He quieted as he was reminded of his youth and the way the Guild always protected and kept him apart from the other kids. Making sure he received the best of everything and wasn’t allowed to socialize with the other kids, the kids the Guild deemed not worthy or worth his time.

He felt it as Danny flowed gently into his mind, like a soft spring meandering through it, lightly touching all his long buried hurt feelings he had as a very shy and sheltered teenager. Showing him he had his support and alway would.

Taking another deep breath, he continued. “Better hearing, I can hear things when I focus properly and know generally what I’m supposed to be listening for a good 10 miles away. But I would need Danny to watch me, because I would be totally oblivious to everything around me. Again more of a hindrance than a help without him by my side and able to control me. Touch, taste are about normal for anyone else, though if I focus I can break down various elements if needed. Smell is just as strong as Loki’s my wolf, he can smell a drop of sweat in a level five typhoon when he focuses, and so can I. But again I would need Danny to help me so I don’t lose myself while trying.”

Captain Reynolds nodded, knowing Steve’s scores from both times, when he was a youth in the Guild and later as a Seal. But what his range now he hadn’t had a chance to test and would take his word on it. “What about now? After being gone so long? What we saw on the news and just this morning was impressive.”

“Yes, while we were gone we were tested in many ways. It wasn’t a vacation for us if you ever thought it might be. Danny was lost to me, I had to go and find him. It took me months to do so and in that time I had to learn how to fight creatures and situations no other Sentinel or Guide has ever been asked to fight. I had to become stronger, learn to push myself beyond my limits and endure the pain and exhaustion which came from it. Learn to balance my outer strength with my inner strength. I learned how to run faster, to lift loads with my body and my mind because I am Danny’s strength. I need to be stronger than him so I can control his instincts. For they are not pleased when they do not have free rein over him. But I can control them because I fought for that strength. I fought to get to what I claim as mine and I will fight to keep him. He is my everything and I’ll do anything to keep him safe from himself and others.” He gripped his mate’s arm, eyes radiating how much he believed and swore by his words as he met his loves eyes. He would do all that and more to keep his precious love safe.

Turning back to the three in the room. “We don’t tell you these aspects of ourselves lightly. Honestly we would rather have not told anyone at all, because we know just how much danger our powers put us in. Others are going to want us because of our powers, but we want to help people and the deal with have with the Navy, with the US Government gives us some protections.” Steve now narrowed his eyes as his voiced deepened to a more feral state. “Listen well to my next words gentlemen for I do not say them lightly.”

All three straightened hearing something which hadn’t been there before, a darkness, a fear of the repercussions to come if they did not heed what he was about to say.

“Go ahead Commander, we’re listening.” Kingston stated.

“I protect what I claim as mine, I protect what I claim in any manner needed. So understand if we are ever betrayed first I will make sure my family is safe. We can and will take our children and completely disappear. You will never find us, you will never hear from us again. And once I take them to the place we have found to be safe, I will return. I will return and end those who betrayed me as a warning to others.” He was practically snarling the last few words, so impassioned with his belief.

And the men believed him. For nearly two years there had been a planet wide search of the men. Every report stating they had been spotted had been looked into and found to be false. Most of those looking for them had been concerned over their welfare because of the way they had left. But others had not been, instead searching to see if they could capture and coerce them into working for them somehow or just plain wanting to use them. Never had they been spotted and with the teams from all countries looking for them they should have been spotted at least a couple times. 

So yes the men believed Steve when he said he could make them all disappear. And Steve would find a way to take the kids to the Spirit Realm. Danny had made the transition with no wolf beside him and lived. Though the consequences from transferring without Sasha had been vast to Danny, he knew they could figure out a way for it to not cost the same for the kids. He would not allow his family to be taken and used for others gain. He would do whatever was needed to protect them, and then he would come to extract his revenge against those who had endangered them.

‘Babe it’s okay, calm down. No one is going to hurt the kids. We’ll see to that. And some how we’ll find a way to take them with us. Or find a place on earth where we can all live till the kids are grown and able to live on their own.’ Danny soothed into his mind, calming his mate from his rage at the idea of the kids or his mate or both being in danger.

Clearing his throat Kingston gathered his thoughts together quickly, looking at the others and reading what their faces were saying. “We understand Stave, you have my word and the word of the others, we won’t say anything.”

“It’s true Commander, with everything you both have told us. I can see why you both are wary. And why you insist on not going out on missions. You have my word and appreciation for what you have both shared.” Wildon concurred before falling silent as he contemplated something else.

“Yes, I agree with both the others Steve, Danny. And I’ll add I’m thankful in a way. I could use the help and having you two here will be very helpful. Especially to those youngsters who need a more direct helping hand. The way you helped the Lt, especially after what she had pulled and would continue to pull.”

Danny eye beginning to twitch as another annoyance was brought to light with her. One he very firmly blamed on the Navy. Glancing at his mate who he could see was once again beginning to growl at the mention of the woman who had wronged him so well. Placing a steadying hand on his arm the Guide once again addressed the group.

“Speaking of the Lt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it may seem odd for the boys to put their trust in the three men. But they do realize they need to explain a few things because of the trust being given to them. Kingston especially, and if they want to keep that trust especially after the show they put on earlier well they didn't really have a choice. 
> 
> For those who think any of these men they are trusting is going to betray them. Worry not. I may have others who are assholes but the SecNav, Admiral and most importantly of all the Captain are all good hearted men who will be there for them.
> 
> After all this is mostly a fluffy happy story meant to tie up loose ends. 
> 
> And I was snotty about leaving a cliff hanger. have fun with it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is discussed and the Captain doesn't like to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter because I added and deleted many things and ended by creating a whole new chapter. So the chapter count I believe will be going up from 34 to 35. It might change later again, but this is what I have for now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Standing, releasing his hold on his partner, with a final firm squeeze to his arm, he walked over to the corner next to the window. Waving his hand, he released the ward which had hidden his own weapon of choice. The three men startled at the sudden appearance of the staff, especially since it was still crackling with all its inherent colors of its Master. Plucking the grounded spirit weapon from the corner he turned back to the people in the room. The others could see it stood taller than him, the three rings rotating opposite each other, the points spread fully as fire leaped from one point to another in a never ending fire fall.

Taking three steps forward, he placed the butt end of the staff once more on the floor. “This is my Wolf Head Staff. It’s the focus of my power.” He met the eyes of each man. “Let me be clear on this, it is the focus but the true power comes from me alone.” He stared up at the glowing wolf’s head, who was staring itself at the three men, eyes narrowed in threat at them. “I use it to spare myself the direct pain which can come from healing others. It allows me to do a lot more for much longer because I am not fighting with myself to withstand the pain which comes from the power I wield.”

Returning his attention to the three, but meeting the eyes of the Secretary because of all of them he had the most power to change things before they should have come to what they had. “What the hell was someone thinking sending an unbonded Sentinel into an undercover mission like she was on for so long? Are you all INSANE? Does the Army actually think sending unstable people into DEEP cover missions is a GOOD thing? What the hell people? Do you know how much damage that woman had inflicted on her because of her superiors very poor decisions? For fuck sakes I NEVER want hear of another unbonded Sentinel or for that matter a Guide, which could potentially be worse, going out into the field.” 

He started pacing, his temper getting the better of him as he thought of all the people who could be in the same situation as Rollins. “I don’t care if they say they can handle it, because the truth is they can’t. No unbonded Sentinel or Guide can stand to be stuck in one spot or a situation they she was in and hope to come out as anything other than damaged. It is for bonded to take on those needed missions because they need to have someone they trust but also someone who keeps them balanced.”

Growling as he focused his power once more, his staff spinning faster in response to his own annoyed emotions. The Wolf eye’s began to blaze sharing its Master’s annoyance. “Catherine had some serious mental issues, still does in some ways. Those mental issues, were making her dangerously unbalanced which is never good for Sentinel.” He looked up again, meeting the others as he continued. “I would say she was only a few months away from going on a serial rampage or outright killing herself, if she retained enough of her sanity to know not to take anyone with her.”

The Spirit Guide started pacing again, staff eyes seeming to follow him now. “Once I felt how unbalanced she was I started working on bringing her back from the edge. I could see how the mission she was on affected her, made her a person she had never been before. She was much nicer when she was together with Steve, more compassionate, but like Steve she needed a Guide to complete her life. Hence why neither one could actually stay together. Two Sentinels or two Guides can make a kind of life together, but they would eventually feel the need to find their true mate. Having some fun though is a different situation. I digress though.”

He went over and placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “You saw how she became calmer the longer she was with us. Oh she was pissed, but the abrasive feeling of her emotions when she first walked in was like sandpaper grating against my mind. I couldn’t stand the feeling, and I know Sentinels only end up like that when they have been without a Guide for a long time. Hell when I met Steve, even his emotions and mind wasn’t nearly as bad. Oh not saying he wasn’t bad, cause he was, but he had a few temporary Guides in the past few years. She hasn’t had one for over three years. NOT GOOD PEOPLE!” He snarled again.

“Anyway, as soon as she entered the room and I realized how bad off she was, I started working on getting her straightened out. I corrected a lot of the pathways within her mind, smoothing them out, relaxing her and letting her feel something other then suspicion and contempt after so many years. You all saw how she was much better near the end before she left. That was as much as I could do in the short amount of time I had to work with her.”

The Captain sat up, eyes calculating as he realized something. “Tell me Commander, you were doing all this healing while all the shit was hitting the fan?” Just the thought of him doing so much at once was staggering.

“Yes, I was, and it wasn’t easy as I also had to manage the rest of the emotions floating around. The meeting could have easily turned into a blood bath. Steve rightly could have defended the kids, killing everyone here if he felt justified enough in doing so. I’m in charge of controlling those emotions of his, as is the duty of a Guide. When she came in the room, he wanted to rip her throat out for hiding his son away from him.” Moving back to his mate’s side, stroking his shoulders with his hands, centering him. 

“Steve is a very loving man, but while we were away learning about each other and what we could do, he grew even more protective and possessive as a Sentinel and as a mated man. We had the cubs to protect, which heightened his family instincts. Then adding even more to his protective and possessive ways, he adopted my children” The Guide squeezed his mate’s shoulder in pleased memories. “They are his now, he has claimed them for his own. Grace and Charlie will always be his kids, whether they are blood or not. Then he learns he has another child one which is his blood, his bone, his body, and his instincts will not let it go. They are drawn to his own blood like nothing else draws him. He would take Steven and keep him because he has the right too.” 

Danny released his other half’s shoulders, starting to pace again as he had to burn off renewed irritation at the whole situation. “It is why we are speaking now and telling you all this. Catherine kept his son away from him, but he wouldn’t abide it any longer and so I had to control him in order to keep him from killing to protect what he claimed as his.” Taking a deeper breath to try and calm himself. “This is the way all true mated Sentinels and Guides are meant to be, destined to be and we should strive for. Those who are true mates are stronger, surer with their other half, more forgiving, better able to adapt to the challenges of life. But their instincts are still strong, and only grow stronger when they have something to protect. Protecting their offspring, their mates will bring out their truest emotions which is protect the pack. Do you see what I’m getting at here?”

“We’re starting too. No wonder bonded pairs are always so much more effective.”

“Correct, and now going back to the Lt. Catherine doesn’t have those instincts in her or if she does, they are so deeply buried, even I couldn’t reach them. She doesn’t understand what it is to have a pack really. Something in her head was messed up and wasn’t allowing her to make the bonds she needed to feel possessive and protective of a pack or in her case a nest. Part of her problem I suspect, is she doesn’t have a Guide of her own and she needs one. A true Guide not a temporary one, which is the reason why I wanted her sent to Bahrain.” He sat down suddenly tired of it all, wishing they could just go home and relax finally. It had been a long day and they still had so much still to do.

The Admiral spoke up next. “Why would you want her sent there?”

“Because that is where I sensed where her true Guide is.”

“WHAT!?” All the men shouted, including his own mate.

Not able to suppress his smug smirk, “I’ve been very busy. While I worked on her mind. I set my staff to find her Guide. The Seven points helped me find a direction for what we needed, pulling from her mind what her needs actually were.” Not to mention he could see the mystic link reaching out towards something. Not that he was going to explain THAT to anyone. “Now I don’t know exactly where the person is. Don’t know who they are. But they are probably within 500 miles of the base. She is strong enough that once she is in the area, her instincts should start nudging her. Eventually she will either find her Guide or he will find her. It happens when they are close by, they are drawn to each other. She has never been in that part of the world so I believe that is the reason why she never found her other half.”

All three men across the table from them shot up in their seats, The Admiral, shooting to his feet at the realization just presented to them, Practically vibrating with incredulous astonishment he pressed for answers, ignoring the growl coming from the Seal. “How Williams? How are you able to do all this? Can you find any Guide? Can you find Sentinels too?”

Calming Steve, knowing the Admiral meant no harm, far from it, he could sense something different. He sensed the turning of a man completely in their favor, for Griffin Wildon truly cared about his people and while he wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice them, he also wasn’t “I can try and get a general idea as to where people are not sure if it will work every time. But I need to be in the physical presence of one half of the partners. Otherwise I haven’t a clue where any of them are.” He didn’t mention he could do the same with Spirit animals and their bond mates. Figure there wasn’t a need for them to know it yet. 

“Holy shit are you serious?” The Admiral asked. “And getting back to the Rollins, do I need to set a watch on her? I’m not sure if I’m pleased you let her go, if she is as unstable as you said she was, maybe I should set a guard on her.”

“She’s fine now and will be for some time. I healed the most damaged parts of her mind and she is stable. But I would get her on a plane tomorrow for her new post. Don’t send her tonight, give her some time to get her affairs settled. It will help her in the long run. And don’t let her leave that place till she has found her Guide. He is around there, but unless I go myself to get a better direction, she is going to have to search for a while for him.”

The Admiral wrote something down on a piece of paper, making notes to himself. “I’ll see she is sent first thing in the morning. All we don’t need is an unstable Sentinel in our midst. You said you could find other people’s other half. Can you look for them in groups? Because we have hundreds of men and women who are looking for their partners and we haven’t been able to find them yet. We want stable couples whenever possible and you might be able to help them.” God he hoped so, just the idea of such unstable Sentinels or Guides wandering around sent shivers down his spine. He was a brave man, but he wasn’t stupid and had no hesitation to admit to fear, he just didn’t let fear rule him. 

Danny looked at Steve, who shrugged, he hadn’t a clue this was Danny. “Honestly I don’t know if I can. I’ve never tried it.” Which was true enough, in reference to The Death Sparrows, he had followed the link for one of the creatures, and the others followed after. Looking for the partners for multiple people at the same time was a different case.

“Okay we can try it some other time if you both are willing. Whatever you can provide will be greatly appreciated.” SecNav stated, deciding to learn more about the men rather than deal with what ifs they couldn’t focus on at the moment anyway. “What else can you tell us about either when you were gone or what you learned about yourselves?”

Danny reached for the bowl of fruit Zora had filled this time, plucking an orange out of it. Distracted from all the questions, tired from dealing with the various emotions and healings, and knowing both he and Steve had so much still to do after the meeting, he forgot to hold the glamor on the fruit. It faded into sight, giving of a gentle glow and once again capturing the fascination of the three they had decided to take into their confidence.

Reynolds highly curious at the oddity couldn’t take his eyes off the glowing bowl. “Commander what is that you’re eating? I’ve never seen a fruit like that.”

Looking down at the fruit in his hands, he realized he hadn’t paid enough attention to what he was doing as he spoke, and let the fruit be seen. “This? It’s a Sendasien orange. Comes from a tropical area we were staying in when we were gone. Very tasty and helps to replenish my reserves. Since you may have guessed I was using a hell of a lot of energy. Want to try some?” He was curious himself to see if the fruit would affect regular humans.

“Ahh well sure I guess so.” The Captain sputtered, realizing he was stuck with trying.

Danny handed him a slice and watched him slip it into his mouth and chew. He smirked when the man’s eyes lit up and a dreamy quality entered them. He licked his lips, then licked his fingers to get every drop of juice off them. “Oh my god, that is the best thing I have ever tasted. Where can I get more of that?” He eyed the rest of the orange in the blonds hand, wondering if he could order the man to give it up.

“I’ll see what I can do, but it’s very rare and only certain people I know of can get hold of it.” That is all he and Steve didn’t need is people wanting food from the Spirit plain. 

Growling his frustration, “Damn fine. But if you can get more I would love to have some.” He smacked his lips, wishing he had more. Then even more pleased as Danny with a laugh tossed the rest of the fruit to him. The Captain didn’t hesitate to peel the rest and savor it, glaring at his superiors when they looked like they would like to try it. He would smack their hands before giving up a slice of it. It was HIS!

Amusement reaching his eyes he sent to his just as amused mate. ‘Guess we learned others can eat food from the Spirit Plain.’ Danny said to Steve.

‘Yeah, we’ll have to make sure it doesn’t get out. Can you just imagine how Kamekona would react to the fruit? The exclusive he would want?’

‘Oh shit you’re right.’ That is all Danny didn’t need, to become a grocery delivery boy for the canny businessman.

Put out that the Captain wasn’t sharing, and knowing if he demanded he would just sound like his 5 year old grandson begging annoyingly, he went back to the topic most important to him. But he would work out a way to try some of that fruit at some point, it looked so good and juicy. “Danny you said something about healing people physically? You did it with the social worker and police officer, plus the less wounded ones. There have been other instances of you healing people when needed. Is that something you are willing to do?”

“Of course, if I have the energy for it, which compared to when I first bonded with Steve is much greater. If I was in the same situation as I was when Andrew first came online, only at the strength I have now. I very much doubt I would have been so exhausted or out of energy. My stamina has increased along with my strength for healing. But I still prefer to work on Sentinels and Guides due to them having enhanced healing capabilities. I can feed power into their own natural channels and ramp up their healing abilities till they are well once again. As I told you before.”

“And we have seen they don’t need to be awake for you to do so…” The Admiral looked out the window towards where a certain group of people were housed even if they couldn’t be viewed from the room itself.

The Captain and SecNav looked at the Admiral, both knowing what he was interested in. Danny picking up on the thought as it floated to the surface of their minds. “You’re thinking of those people found on the island right? The ones who even now are still considered at risk from the Guild if they ever got hold of them?”

Larry was the first to speak. “Yes, for now we are keeping them safe, but many haven’t woken up. They seem to be in stasis, neither alive nor dead. We want to help them, but every single Guide we’ve tried said they can’t get through to them. We are very worried about them but don’t know what to do.”

Danny looked to his staff, which began to spin faster, light once again filling the room. The sapphire eyes of the wolf glowed richly as the Guide began his business. The seven spikes flickering low flames between them. A few minutes later the rings settled down again to gently spinning as if a breeze was wafting by. “I’ll check them out tomorrow. I’ve probably done all I can today in the way of major events. But from what I can tell, they are in stasis, as if their minds are closed off completely. Not even their instincts can tell they are safe. So I’ll start working with them tomorrow, some I can probably awaken by the end of the week. Others will require more time and healing. Those bastards on the island did a hell of a job fucking them over.”

The Captain was pleased, they would finally be making progress in helping those poor people. Still thinking about them, he didn’t realize at first when he spoke his next comment. “It’s too bad their spirit animals are dead. I’m sure if they were by their side it would help them to heal.”

It was his comment which spurred a memory in Sasha, one which had her jumping up in excitement. “Sasha? What is it?” Danny asked startled at the normally steady lady.

(In her typically sweet voice, laced with hope and elation.) The exiles, the exiles I rescued you from when I first found you. Many of those were bonded creatures at one point. I bet many of those belong to the lost Guides and Sentinels.

Danny eyes widening in realization straightened up suddenly in his seat, the idea taking firm hold. So taken with her words he lost himself in the moment and spoke his next words for all to hear. “I bet you’re right. We’ll go and see them, reestablish the links in a few days. They would help so much if they were their bond mates.”

Confused as he hadn’t heard anything Larry asked. “Go and see who?” The Admiral and Captain were equally confused.

Danny stroking Sasha’s head, smiled “Go and see if we can find their spirit animals. If I can reestablish their bonds to their humans, the humans may come around themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> I actually took a lot out of 16 and 17 the way I had them first written and found I needed to create another whole chapter so that should be interesting for rewrites.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Again sorry the chapter is so short but I didn't want to add that other stuff when I loved how this chapter ended.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay more hopes and dreams for the men involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually about 1/4 of chapter 16 and 1/2 chapter 17 cause it was really screwy how I had it first arranged. With added extra of course. But I like how it turned out.
> 
> It has more fluffy happy feelings in this chapter but in a manly way. Men can be hard but they can have a soft gooey center they can't show to many people or be thought of in not good ways. These men were having a private meeting, all taking a chance with pretty much strangers to voice their hopes and dreams and work towards achieving those goals in the future.
> 
> Along with giving me plot bunnies to possibly work with in other stories.
> 
> So hope you like it.

Two pairs of eyes grew huge at Danny’s pronouncement, adding yet one more item to the list of things they all found incredible and unbelievable. But it was the third who had a more thoughtful look to his face, as if contemplating something he didn’t think was possible before.

“You’re serious? You might be able to find their bond animals?” Kingston demanded incredulously.

Looking over at the Seal, Steve nodded his head minutely. “We don’t know for sure, but with Steve’s nose, and the wolves it might be possible to search for them. Especially if I can get a general direction to start with.”

Leaning back in his chair, the Secretary shook his head, just the idea of helping all those hurt and sick people in such a manner was more than he ever dreamed. He wanted those people back, wanted to give them what they could of their lives back. Steve and Danny might just be the key towards doing that and thereby sealing the deal as to who would be the best care takers of Sentinels and Guides in the future. Because every day more youngsters came online and yet stayed hidden. Stayed hidden because they did not know who to trust, who would care for them when they needed it. Oh they knew who would use them, use them and throw them away when they were broken. But to know there were people out there who would do everything in their power, look beyond the normal to give them the support they needed? Oh yes he anticipated more recruits coming in the years who would sign with them because they provided the best aftercare support to be found in the world. All because they had these two men on their side. 

It was a heady thought to him. He would make sure he did his utmost to never take for granted the friendship and trust these two men were putting into him. Trust for themselves and their families into his hands because they were taking a large leap of faith explaining so much of what they could do now.

Before he could say anything else, Steve spoke up, looking over at the Admiral who was still deep in though, face giving nothing away other than he was thinking of something. “Sir? Everything all right?”

Glancing over at the Captain, his eyes unexpectedly softened. Something about these two men were making him soft it seemed like, but then again he had been taken into their confidence with very critical information about them. Given that information, even though he was not in their chain of command, but he knew if he gave an order they would follow it up to a point. If those orders helped train the people they wanted to help. So he came to a decision about many things he wanted to see happen in the future.

“Steve, may I call you Steve?” The Seal with a confused look at Danny, shrugged before nodding yes. “ Thank you, now as you know when I came in here, I wanted to use you for missions. Thinking it would be the best use of your talents. You are a powerful Sentinel and Guide team, with access to resources unheard of for normal pairings. With all I’ve been told including the fact I am not in your chain of command, there are some things I would like to modify and look into initiating.” Turning to Larry, “Sir, is the bidding still open for the Naval processing center?”

Larry blinked at the change before responding. “Technically yes, but only for a few more days, it’s already mostly been decided to have it at Norfolk…”

Nodding his head, “I figured as much, but I would like to submit a bid to have the another processing center founded here. Or to be more specific a second tier processing center.”

“A second tier?”

“Yes…” Turning to the two men who hadn’t a clue what he was talking about he began to explain. “When you two were gone, the Guild pretty much collapsed, thanks to their own corruptions and the Navy stepping up and being the first to offer a safe haven to Sentinels and Guides. The other military branches quickly jumped on the bandwagon and set up their own programs to help those like you. The problem is all of them were being sent to a Navy base to being with because we were the first ones to have people trained to help. Commander Jackson and Slater, especially Slater were in high demand to handle the influx of the new people who hadn’t a clue how to use their powers. Both were monumental in helping to find others who could handle the kids mostly who came to us.”

He turned from where he had started to pace without knowing, looking at the men with great amounts of relief and gratefulness. “I don’t think you two have been told how much having those two, trained by you, helped us out. We had some pretty hard, sad and troubled cases here. Kids who were confused, angry, shy and down right frightened at having all these new powers, new senses coming online. Also older people who had been hurt by the Guild and didn’t know where else to turn. We had people who were both sick of what the Guild had been doing or done, and happy to have someone, some place to turn too. Good people who only wanted to be helpful and supportive to all those new people signing up. Slater trained just those few days with you, helped give him enough insight and confidence to help ground all those kids. Same with Jackson, he took those Sentinels and helped them out more than you could ever dream. He was new to his powers too, and he used that find common ground with those kids. Relating to them in manners they didn’t think a much older man could. He took the same classes they did, learned the things he needed to learn and showed them they could do it.”

Walking back towards them he held out his hand to each man, starting with Steve, waiting till each shook his hand. When they had done so, he returned back to his seat. “Slater and Jackson also took the time to assess those who were trained from the Guild and honestly cared about the people not the money or power which came from doing their duty. They determined who were the people we wanted helping and those we didn’t. Because of what you saw of both men, we could trust they did have the good of others over and above what we already knew about them.”

Smiling at the pair, “They helped trained those people who, through various means and decisions, decided to transfer to other locations and services. Now the branches have their own trainers who can help the kids learn about their powers, senses, or whatnot for the most part.”

He glanced over at Captain Reynolds, who nodded at him. “I’ve been speaking to the Captain and he has been honest with me. In around 10-15 years he plans on retiring and he wants to leave the post he has worked for the last 15 some odd years to a person or persons who will look after Sentinels and Guides like he has. He has been contemplating leaving it to allow Commander Jackson and Slater to take over for him, but I think we would all agree we would like to see you two instead fill the position.”

Steve could not believe what he was hearing. Danny a little more puzzled since he didn’t know all the in and outs of military command, looked between the others. “Umm am I missing something? I didn’t think positions were inheritable?”

Steve looking over at his partner was the first to begin explaining. “They’re not, not really, but people can be trained to take over positions, makes things go smoother.” Turning to the Admiral, “But Commander Jackson outranks me. His commission predates mine and therefor it predates Danny’s as well. He is a good man, loves his job and would be an excellent candidate.”

“Yes, he and Slater are all those things, but what they are not is desk bound for the rest of their careers. Slater has actually undertaken and completed Seal training, graduating four months ago. They can go on missions if need be and at times we will need them too. You however will not be going on missions, which for this job is even better, what with the information you have given us as I had said earlier.”

Again he addressed Kingston. “Sir this is what I was thinking. The first processing center for those who sign up with the Navy will be going to Norfolk for assessments and initial training. But what I would like to do is set up a secondary center for those recruits who need more help. We want true mates, true matches, true Sentinels and Guides, rather than shoving people together and hoping they get along. Or even worse, doing what the Guild allowed and let the Sentinels just use whatever Guide they demanded, in any way they wished. I want to create a secondary center for all the branches to come here, if their various Sentinels and Guides are not able to find their true partner at their own bases. Because I have a feeling it would be very discouraging to go through all the training only to realize you can’t find your partner.”

Cocking his head at the idea, finding merit at the suggestion. “Interesting, and a very good idea, but I would not be able to sell it with just the idea of finding partners.”

“I realize that Sir, and so here is another idea which I think is even more valuable. Those who need help to find their partner comes here. But also those who need to be healed more than what our regularly trained personnel can handle. There are a few reasons for this, one being Commander Williams himself. He has the ability to help a lot of people who may not be able to find help anywhere else.”

He held up a hand to stop the protest about to start from Steve. “I understand and agree, we need to keep the full extent of his powers a secret. BUT and this is the main idea I had, Danny, do you mind if I call you Danny?” The blond shook his head. “Danny can sense what we are looking for and train others like him. I know for a fact there are other Guides out there, strong ones, with healing skills just waiting to be fully developed. If we can find those Guides and I have a feeling, they will be drawn to you two as powerful people, seeking the training their hearts and minds crave, we can create a center of care for them.”

He stood up and went to the window, overlooking the docks and the ships moored there. Hundreds of people were working out there and he could see many of them with animals next to their side. Flying, swimming, walking, running, jumping all to help their chosen companion. “Each day there are more Sentinels and Guides being born, growing up and living their lives. Some will join the military, as their own natures demand they help their fellow people. And in the course of their duties, they will be injured, possibly killed and leave behind their partner. I want to create a center to tend to those people. A place with people trained to handle and understand what they have gone through. People who can look deep into their minds, hearts and souls to determine what can be done to help them.” 

He turned to look back at Steve and Danny. “I want a pairing who has a highly developed sense of ethics and honor to teach those healers. I want people who can look into the very being of those healers and select those who only care about helping others for the sake of helping. Not for their own profit, which could lead to the corruption that felled the Guild. I also want people who can understand the physical nature of the job those kids are being asked to perform. People who have gone through what they have gone through. Felt what they have felt, so they know someone out there understands the risks and struggles they go through to protect others. Because anyone can say I know how you feel and they don’t. I want people that KNOW what they feel because they have been there. And I have a feeling you two have been through a hell of a lot more than you will ever tell us. More than what anyone might find themselves in as they go about their duties. Lessons and trials they will probably never fall into in their entire careers.”

Griffin had studied the two men while in their private meeting and everything they did spoke of great trials and hardships. They were not soft men and had not seen a lot of softness in their lives. The way they walked, talked, defended each other, defended their children spoke of men who were used to having nasty surprises cropping up and kicking them in the balls. Even with the powers they had shown them, confided in them, he felt they had even more they were holding back on. He would not be pushy, in time they may tell him more and he would keep their secrets even then. Whatever they had been through in the two years they had been gone had not been a pleasure trip, it had been one battle after another if not an out right war with whatever it was they had been fighting.

The Admiral while not actually knowing what had happened while they were gone. They had been in many battles, the biggest being a way to reconnect and reaffirm their bond.

He returned to his chair, “This is the kind of center I would like to start here, it will take some time because honestly you have your duties to 5-0 and your family. But you won’t be with 5-0 forever and you do have shared duties with us. If you two can spare at least one or two days a week, if you are not on a case with 5-0, it would be a great help till Captain Reynolds retires. I don’t know if you see yourselves with 5-0 for longer then 10 years, chasing after murderers, traffickers and other assholes, is a younger man’s game. One tempered by older men who have the experience to guide them to great things. In 10 years you could probably retire from the field of 5-0 and over see the division if you wished, and spend more time here, at a desk, overseeing those kids who need it. And you would still go home each day to your own family.”

Rotating his chair to address Kingston directly, “Sir this is the center I want to create and I want these two men to oversee the project once Captain Reynolds eventually retires. I also want to be on a special committee of select people to be chosen at another time, including them. Where we can share ideas, statistics, strengths and weaknesses of the various recruits as they come into the center.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other, what the Admiral was proposing was so in line with what they wanted to do. Honestly it made Danny suspicious because it was so close to what they wanted. He knew the Admiral was a good man, even if he could be a hard ass, and he had a feeling waxing poetic as he had, was very out of character for him. Drawing on his staff’s power, it began spinning faster, Danny closing his eyes as he tested the sincerity of the older man’s words. And the man spoke true, he was a rough edged man always would be, but he cared about his people. While he would sacrifice them to defend their country, he also did his damnedest to protect them. He had one of the lowest combat fatalities number under his command over the years. 

The Guide impressed as he dived deeper into the open mind of the Wildon. This project he was suggesting was something he had wanted to see implemented for years. Had tried to do on his own in small ways, typically on the ships he commanded as he moved up the ranks. Now he was himself desk bound and while he had the motivations and drives to make his secret dream come too, he never had the opportunity, with them he did. ’He’s legit Steve. He just wants to do right by the people he has sworn to protect.’

Steve watched the Admiral for long minutes before coming to a decision, Danny agreeing with him. “Sir may I propose something?” He spoke while looking at the Admiral.

“What Commander?” Larry asked curious as to what he could want.

“Admiral Wildon, Danny and I really like the idea of what you suggest. We want to be a part of it and you need to be in command of it. So this is what I suggest. You give us orders and we’ll obey in relation to the projects, helping those other Sentinel and Guides who need the help. We understand how chain of command works and we need to show that to the other service members. But if we do have to go against your orders, realize we are not being insubordinate, we are following the orders already given to us, stating we are only to report to SecNav or the President himself.”

Danny speaking up. “Sir, we really don’t see us having a problem with working with you. We all want the same goals. Knowing our limits and the reasons why it is a very bad idea for us to be in the field will help tremendously. I’m sure others out there will wonder why we cannot be deployed and having someone, besides Larry, saying they can’t because we are desperately needed here will help.”

“That is all I ask, everything will work out…” turning to SecNav. “That is if we even have a chance of setting up the secondary center?” He hoped so, this he felt was his last chance to see about helping more of his fellow sailors through all walks of life.

Larry sat back in his chair, thinking about the new idea, thinking and liking it. “I think it’s an excellent idea and I’ll try and sell it back to them in Washington. It will give us another much needed back up for the hard cases, which we’ve already started coming across. Question is where would you put it? And do you have a budget already planned out for it?”

“No budget as of yet, have some rough numbers but nothing I would ever want to send to the idiots in D.C. If I asked for 20 million they would give me 2. Or 40 million but expect all their pet projects to be included giving me about 20K to work with. Where I do want to put it, is the south east side of the base. My predecessor had already marked the place as either to be condemned and demolished or retrofitted depending on what the new use would be. I myself have toured the place and frankly I would love to tear it down and start from scratch. Problem is all the materials would be much more expensive.”

“Yes, and that would be another thing. They would look at it and say it’s too expensive and it should be moved to the main land.” Wrapping his fingers on the table, trying to think of a way to sell the idea to a bunch of stuff shirt idiots in congress. Griffin hated politics as any military man worth their salt did. But didn’t mean he didn’t know how they were played, and so did he. This was going to be a bitch. 

He turned back to the Seal who spoke up as he was thinking of the problems he would come across.

“Where Danny and I won’t go. The Islands are mine, I won’t give them up. We’ll work here but we won’t move.” Steve told them emphatically, reaching for Danny and folding his fingers among the younger man’s.

“I understand and I’ll try and sell it under the heading of Hawaii is a relaxing place to recover. There isn’t the hundreds of Sentinels and Guides here and the resident Prime isn’t prissy enough to have a fit every time a new person come into the place.” He knew of some other Alpha Prime Sentinels who were just absolutely bat shiat crazy when other class A’s came into their territory. They hated the feeling and possibility they were there to compete for what they claimed as theirs. Steve honestly didn’t give a shit, as long as they were respectful, didn’t try and hurt those he cared about, and if they did meet up understood he was in charge. 

Course now with their Wolf Bond, every Sentinel and Guide on the planet would bow to them. Even if they didn’t really realize the full ramifications of their rank yet.

The Danny had to be a complete mischief causing shit about it.

“I’m not sure about that Larry. I’ve know Steve to be very prissy about things.”

Outraged at his mate’s words, knowing there is no way in hell they were true. “What? I am not!”

“Oh I don’t know, you ever look in your fridge? Everything arranged by name, then by height then by date depending on what it is. Have you seen your movie collection? Genre, Production Studio, Director, Title, length of movie. Books, Dewey Decimal system on steroids. Want me to go on?” His grin was positively gleeful at pointing out his anal retentive tendencies in front of his superiors.

“Oh I don’t do that.” No way he did all that, and when they got home he would just prove his smirking mate wrong.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him, making him doubt his words and thoughts. “Steve, I’ve gone to your house, pulled milk out for my coffee and put it back in the door. You bitched at me for three minutes about the proper placement of edibles in case of emergency need.”

The others in the room chuckled, each knowing how the man could be, as they had known other Seals just like him. 

Changing the subject as he could see the Seal really wanted to badger his partner. He had been told by Chin, Kono and the Governor, do NOT let them start ranting at each other. They could go on for hours and totally forget anyone else is around, when wound up. “Now Gentlemen is there any other topics you would like to discuss while we are behind closed doors?”

“No can’t think of anything else, thanks Larry.” But then Danny cocked his head as a thought entered it. Deciding to put thoughts into actions, he looked over at his staff, it started spinning faster, the others watching, wonder what the blond was up to. 

A few moments later Steve, who had been glowering at his mate’s unjust accusations over his precise placements of his belongings, sat up alarmed at what his mate was doing. “Danny what the hell? Knock it off, it can wait till tomorrow!”

“What’s he doing?” Captain Reynolds asked alarmed himself as he watched the younger man’s arm start to glow faintly and his eyes oddly growing lighter. Were they that light when they first started the meeting so many hours ago? He didn’t think so, but he must be wrong cause he couldn’t think of a reason why someone’s eyes would just change color.

Snarling as the Seal stood to loom over his tired pain in the ass partner, “He’s doing something with the island rescues!” He had felt the sudden drop in energy and realized Danny was reaching points he wasn’t allowed to reach for such simple things. Things which could wait till another time. Danny’s Guardian also realized it was time to go home and really feed the man. Berries and small game were okay but he had used a hell of a lot of energy, dealing with the kids, the healings, that woman who shall rename on his shit list till the end of time itself for hiding his son away. Right there he resolved to take his better half home, stuff him to the gills and put him to bed.

“He’s what?” All three men once again looked at the Guide and the Staff which was moving even faster now.

The Blue Eyes of the Wolf in the middle of the three circles glowed brilliantly, flashing for a few minutes, picking up speed before there was one last burst of flames, before calming. The spinning slowed, the flickers of flame at the seven points disappearing. Danny waved his bond marked hand and his staff completely disappeared, with not even a flash or spark. Turning back to the people he looked at them with a tired smile. “I know the major healing can wait till tomorrow Steve. All I was doing was setting preliminary links up. They will grow over night and when I get to them in the coming days I should be able to know more about what is happening to each one.”

Growling as he glared down at the visibly drained magic user, “Danny I don’t want you using up energy you don’t need to.” And he didn’t, he could have waited, waited till he had been fed and had a good eights hours in him. And maybe a couple blow jobs, that always did wonders for him if he wanted to get a good nights sleep. Yeah a couple blow jobs before bed sounded like a very good idea.

Shaking his head, following all his thoughts, including the dirty ones, “Steve what I just did will save me more energy in the long run. I won’t have to sledgehammer my way into their minds. I can actually slide in because they’ll have time to get used to my aura and mind touch. I won’t be able to get to all of them, the harder to heal ones will probably take days to get in touch with. But it’s started and all we need do is wait.”

‘We’ll speak about this at home Guide. I could feel your instincts trying to take over.’ Which was the true underlining reason why he didn’t want Danny doing any more. Once he hit a certain low energy point, they were more apt to try and take over and force him to do things he didn’t and shouldn’t be doing. Steve didn’t mind the extra work, would never mind the extra work when it came to caring for his world. But damn it, his love didn’t need to do it and should have waited.

‘Hence why I cut it off when I did, I wanted stronger links but made due with the light ones I created. Honestly babe, it will be much easier for me. I linked to them via the Ley lines, so I didn’t use my own energy. The reason why I’m tired now is cause I’ve done a hell of a lot in a single day and haven’t had a real good meal to make up for it all.’

Still annoyed at his partner to begin with, he accepted his answer, for the moment. Still he wasn’t happy about him doing it in the first place, especially when he sensed his instincts starting to try and sneak around his hold on him. “Listen it’s been a long day. I need to get Danny and the kids home and food in their bellies. We can continue this tomorrow if that suits you?” He asked the others.

Seeing how tired they both worth actually, kicking himself mentally for not realizing it sooner. “Sure what time tomorrow?” Larry asked. He hoped it was late so they could get some much needed rest. This had been a much busier day than the simple meeting to go over their duties as he had first planned.

“Say around 10 tomorrow? We need to figure out what we are going to do about Steven, and tend to his needs, along with Grace and Charlie. Kid is about to go through another upheaval in his life and we need to be there for him.” Steve replied.

“Sounds good Commander, look forward to seeing you again.” The Admiral stated with real warmth, once he left the room he would go back to being the hard ass bastard. But right now with these other men, with the accords they had reached, showing the more softer side was a good thing. 

“Williams I don’t know you to well yet, but I do look forward to working with you in the coming days. I think we’ll both learn a lot from the other.” Captain Reynolds stated also very pleased with how the meeting had turned out, in spite of the earlier problems.

Danny sensing the sincerity smiled, “I do to Sir. It won’t be easy and I’m still annoyed at getting drafted, Larry, but in the long run it will be better for my family.” He glared at Kingston who only looked humored at the annoyed blond.

Regaining the blonds attention, as he shook his hand, “That it will son. Now I think it’s time you both headed off, go be with your family, get something to eat.” Reynolds returned the smile, starting to shoo the pair out the door. Reflecting on how much he had learned in just a few hours and how it would tie into his own hopes and dreams for the people he was pledged to serve. 

The Captain honestly cared about the people under him, the Sentinels and Guides who otherwise may not have had a champion for them years before. He had seen how they were being treated in the Guild and how it was starting to trickle into the military and he had hated it. They were people too, human beings who had families, loved ones, goals and ideals and wanted to make a difference. He had jumped on the band wagon and demanded to be put in charge of them. Refusing to allow others to use them like tools more than any other service member was expected to be used as. He, with the help of other like minded people, had worked hard to create a program which put their talents to work, yet didn’t treat them like broken down mules.

But he was getting older, and he didn’t want to see all the hard work he had done through the last 15 years go to waste. He also didn’t want to pass the post onto someone who wouldn’t care as much for his people as he did. It was one of the reasons why he wanted the two men here to take over for him. They cared deeply for Sentinels and Guides, defending them in ways he had never seen before. Defending them in ways he heartily approved of and wished in some ways he could do so.

He had always felt strong emotions towards others and at times thought he could be a offline Guide, but all testing said that wasn’t the case. Or at least the testing he thought he could get away with. No way in hell was he going to go work for the Guild, not after he had seen what they did to people. But he always wished he could have had a friend of his own, a spirit animal to share some of the burden with. It was a selfish reward, because spirit beasts only chose or were bonded to Sentinels and Guides. But it would have been nice, still this was his life and it was a good one. He would work with what he was given.

Danny paused as he was about to leave the room, the feelings washing over him. He looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing in thought.

‘Danny?’ Steve asked as he noticed his mate not following him.

‘Captain Reynolds has changed.’ The Spirit Guide informed his Warrior.

‘How so?’ Steve after all this time didn’t doubt his words, but did wonder what he meant.

‘I think he may be slowly exhibiting Guide like tendencies.’

Surprised at the possible revelation, ’I thought you said he was an empath only?’

Danny started moving again, following his Sentinel. ‘He is, but his mind is much more open then it was last time I saw him. And I can see links stretching towards the ether, something is connecting to him, in a manner I have never even considered was possible. I’ll have to talk to some wise ones in the Spirit World who may have more insight as to what is happening.’

‘Fine, but let’s get the kids and go home. Steven I’m sure is going to be extremely confused to be at yet another new house and no idea what to make of his life. I should know, I’ve been in his situation before.’

Heading down the hallway, the men picked up their kids and headed home. Knowing they would have new issues to deal with when they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another hard day has finally passed for the boys, or has it? They still need to pick up and settle the kids. Wonder how that is going to turn out?
> 
> How will they incorporate Steven jr into their family. For nothing less than equal treatment will work in their mind. He will have everything their other two kids have. But damn it, it will take time.
> 
> Or will it?
> 
> So let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Feelings.
> 
> That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey have another chapter for you all. 
> 
> Lots of fluff and feelings around.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

The ride home was very interesting to say the least. How it came about the two men were not to sure, but the three kids were completely and totally devoted to each other. Grace had taken Steven under her wing and refused to be parted from him. Any time he became anxious she was right there offering comfort and assurance that everything would be okay. And the reason why is because they had the best fathers anyone could ever ask for. Charlie for his part, whenever Steven started feeling scared, would reach up as high as he could from his car seat and hold the other boy’s hand. Giving him a much needed distraction from the worries of what his life was going to be. Course Steven loved the fact he had new friends, even if he didn’t quite understand they were now his brother and sister. But they were new, he was in the care of yet more people he didn’t know, and the mother he barely saw and remembered had left him behind again.

Danny would look often in the back of the Camaro as Steve drove them home, watching the three kids squeezed together, holding hands and looking for all the world as a family who had been together for years. What did worry the Guide was he wasn’t sure where Steven was going to sleep in the house. It was only a three bedroom and Grace and Charlie had their own rooms set up for singles, not doubles. And he refused to allow Steven to have anything less than what his other kids had. The much neglected kid needed his own room, his own bed, his own getaway from all the upheavals and changes in his life. A place where he could go and relax, feel safe, and finally have some ownership in his life .

Glancing out the window, watching as they entered their neighborhood, ’Steve we need to figure out a place for Steven. He needs his own room to start feeling at home. A place he doesn’t need to share with Charlie or Grace.’ Mind voice full of quiet conviction and worry.

Concerned green eyes sliding his way before he had to stop at the intersection. They were only a couple blocks away from their house now. ’I know but there isn’t much room at the house. I don’t have a spare room we can even convert into a bedroom upstairs.’ He was just as worried as his partner, he wanted his son to have everything his other two kids had. His boy needed stability and the first step towards getting it was a home within his home. 

‘We’ll figure out something. In the mean time I’m happy the kids are looking out for each other.’ The Seal had also seen how the children had grouped together, offering comfort and receiving it.

‘Me too, I’m surprised and pleased at how well they are working together. Grace and Charlie are good kids with good hearts, seeing what happened earlier only drew them all closer. Their powers are already emerging, though thankfully to a lesser extent than an adult. The wolves are watching and keeping their powers in check. Sasha is helping as she bonds with the boys too. Jaea seems to be holding onto Grace for now.’

‘And Steven?’ Steve had seen him wrinkle his nose up a couple times as faint nasty scents blew through the windows.

‘His powers are emerging as well. I’m assuming as a defense mechanism. He’s been kicked around so much he doesn’t know who to trust, or what is coming for him next. For the moment I’ve locked his senses down and will keep them locked down for a while. I hate to say it but he doesn’t have the natural strength an adult would have to break the lock. Or to have it naturally dissipate as my locks normally do.’ Danny didn’t like doing it to his newest son but it was for his own well being for the moment. As the boy grew they would train him in what he needed to know for controlling his emerging senses. 

‘I could strangle that woman for what she has done…’ Steve started to grouse, till he turned the corner and could get his first good look at the street their house was on. Blurting out his confusion “What in the hell is that?”

Steve stared at the level of activity at his home. Danny mouth dropping open at the same time as they took in the sight of multiple construction, electrical, plumbing and other trade craft all buzzing like flies around their house. Pulling the car to a stop in a space defined by cones and a sign which stated “Steve/Danny Park here.” Steve shut the engine off and just watched as men and woman continued to invade his home with cheery personalities and determined steps.

“Danno? Papa, what’s going on?” Grace asked, looking over their shoulders curious as to what was happening.

Pulling his seat belt off, he opened his door, saying as he stepped out, “I don’t know Monkey but I’ll go find out. Steve stay here and watch the kids in case anything happens.” Before Steve could say anything Danny was out the door and walking quickly over to one of the trades, who pointed him to a person inside.

“Papa?” Grace asked again.

“Everything will be fine Gracie. Just stay back there with your brothers.” He tapped on the steering wheel not happy Danny had left him, but understanding his reasoning. Danny could protect himself and the wolves were with him though unseen. But the kids had no protection and Steve was the better of the two if defense or offense was needed. Still he didn’t like it when Danny went in out of sight.

A few minutes later, Danny’s voice came to him. ‘Steve come on in, its all good, actually it’s great. Bring the kids they are going to love what’s happening.’ His voice was cheerful and totally without alarm.

Raising an eyebrow at the jubilation barely being kept at bay, he opened his own door, leaning the seat forward, “Okay kids, looks like its all good. Want to come and see what your Danno has found?”

Grace scrambling to crawl over her brothers, wanting to be the first to see whatever was going on, “You bet, come on Steven, Charlie let’s go home.”

“Home? My Aunt’s house?” Steven asked puzzled as this was no where near where his aunt’s house was.

Turning back towards the six year old, she smiled freely, “No, our house, your home now too. You’re our brother now so you need to live with us.”

Looking at her with trepidation and disbelief, “You sure? Because every time I see Mom, I move to a new place before getting moved again.”

Steve hearing the worry and anxiety in his son’s voice, was quick to turn around and address it. “Son, that won’t be happening any more. You belong to us, this will be your home from now on. No more moving, unless it’s all of us as a family because we love you and want you.” Soft jade eyes assured him even as his words made him wonder about the truth.

Deciding to test the man who was calling himself his father, he asked for something he had wished for a long time. Quietly, not sure how his question would be received, he whispered, “Does this mean I’ll actually get to go to school?”

Stunned at the question the Seal looked at the older boy. “You mean you haven’t gone to school yet?”

The younger Steven shook his head. “No every time I was signed up to go, I moved.” Personally he thought it was a reason why he always moved. If he was enrolled in school it would mean the family he was staying with would have to keep hi for a year. None he had been living with ever wanted to keep him for that long. He always could hear them talking when they thought he was sleeping about how it would be too expensive to outfit him and pay for the supplies he would need. 

Steve firmed his lips, the boy was a little young for regular school in his opinion. He would prefer to keep him out of school till he was seven and able to handle it better. But if he wanted to go to school then so be it. They would enroll him in Grace’s school in a couple weeks once things had settled down. “Don’t worry, kiddo, we’ll sign you up for school in a couple weeks. Let’s get everyone settled in first okay?”

Steven jr. looked up at Steve suspiciously, he heard the words, but to him they were empty, he would need to see proof of what he spoke of. Still he really did want to believe the older man, wanted to settle down and have a family of his own. “You promise? You’ll let me go to school?”

Kneeling down, smelling the suspicion and fear of a lie, he smiled at his boy. “I promise, we’ll get you enrolled in school in two weeks. But we have other things to do. Like going for picnics, exploring the island, going to the zoo, giving each other hugs and kisses. Showing you that you have a home here and you belong to us all. Just as we belong to you.” Holding out his hand, he smiled gently at his much neglected son, wanting him to take the first step of trusting. Just like he had done with Danny when he chose him to be his partner.

Eyeing him again, the child took a deep breath, before reaching out to him. Steve helped him out of the car and would have carried him in his arms, if it wasn’t for the soft growl from a very possessive wolf. 

Steve glared down at the young cub, not putting up with the challenge to his dominance and authority as head of the pack. Even Loki and Sasha deferred to him as leader and he sure as shit wasn’t going to let a cub he had helped deliver, give him any sass. Not even when it came to him wanting to be with his bond mate. Steven jr. belonged to him as much as he belonged to Ty. Besides he wanted to hold the boy and he always had first dibs, even when his mate wanted to hold the kids so there! In a voice stricter then what he was actually feeling, “Tythien you knock it off right now! He is mine as much as he is yours, but I am responsible for him till he comes of age, so I get to hold him. Back down now boy or I’ll tell your MOTHER you are being disrespectful of your pack leader. See how far that gets you.” He did his best to glare at the youngster, even as he knew exactly how he was feeling. 

Tythien yelped before whimpering at the threat, tail between his legs, protecting what was most precious to him, after his bond mate. His father he could annoy and get away with it. His mother though would rip him a new one, and if she didn’t Big Brother Danny certainly would. But all he wanted was to carry his new bond mate, he really wanted to feel him riding on his back.

“Papa?” Steven jr. asked, highly unsure if he was using the correct name, he had never used it before, and if he really was mad at his best friend. He loved his new dog and felt completely at home and accepted by him. The first friend he felt he could depend on for anything he needed.

Steve looked at the boy in his arms, happy with him calling him Papa. He was so getting used to the name and absolutely adored it. “Yeah Son?” And calling him son was even more pleasurable. Honestly he didn’t know how his life could really get any better at the moment. He had his mate, his children, a future job he knew he was going to love. He had everything he had ever wanted. His eyes glowed with happiness as he looked into his boy’s eyes, reflecting how much he loved him.

Steven could see the look, and relaxed some in the arms holding him, “Are you really mad at him? What he do wrong?” 

Shaking his head, with a grin he reached down and patted Ty between his ears, causing him to wrinkle his long nose up at him. He was totally too old now to have head pats from his Uncle. “No, I’m not mad, just correcting some silly behavior. He’s jealous cause he wants to carry you and I’m not letting him. I wanted to be the one to carry you the first time you come into your new home.” 

“Carry me? He can carry me? He doesn’t look big enough to carry me.” He glanced down at the young wolf, noting the gray beast only came up to the tall man’s hip.

Smiling at the look on his son’s face, “Trust me, he will always be able to carry you. If you ever need help, he will be there for you. He doesn’t plan on leaving your side ever. Just like Grace’s Jaea or Charlie’s Saussi, he is yours just as you are his. But this time I get to carry you and he is just going to have to live with it.” Ducking down he looked into the car again. “Grace can you grab Charlie so we can all head in?”

Turning back around she helped Charlie out of his car seat, throwing the buckles off with practiced ease. “Sure Papa, come on Charlie, let’s see what Danno’s up to.” Helping him out of the mini seat, she jumped out the driver side, turning to reach for her little brother.

The younger son blinked, before smiling happily as he crawled out of the car. Grace picked him up and together the entire family went to see what the hell was going on. Skirting around vans, trucks and some impressive machinery, it only took a few minutes to get inside.

“Danny where are you?” Steve called out, before sidestepping a painter covered in his craft. He along with the kids took in the sights and sounds around them. They could hear nails being pounded, men shouting at each other as they ran electrical. The quick excuse me’s as women hurried past with drywall and various bits of furniture. The kitchen was filled with people doing mysterious, unknown concoctions which smelled delightful. Steve could hear people further out in his back yard, but the voices were merging together in a manner not allowing him to decipher who was out there. The noise from inside of the house helping to keep him from knowing, still he could hear his partner as he called out in answer to his question.

“Up stairs in the kids rooms.” Danny called out cheerfully.

“Come on everyone.” Shouldering his older son a little higher he climbed the stairs, smelling where his mate ultimately was. Which happened to be their bedroom. Walking in he was shocked at what he was seeing. “Danny? What’s going on?”

Eyes brimming with delighted mirth, he chuckled as he took a second look at the newly painted walls. “Evidently the clan realized our house wasn’t big enough and decided to remodel…”

Light footsteps, came up behind Steve, a new voice entering the party. “That’s right, when Danny sent us his message we realized we needed to make some changes right away. So we called up our speed dials and got to work.” Sharon Williams strode over, paint on her face, drywall in her hair and a bright smile for all. “Hi Steve, nice to see you again.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before smiling at the boy in his arms.

Blinking Steve took in her appearance before checking out the room. Frowning at the new soft pinks and creams floating everywhere. There were gossamer light white curtains over the windows instead of his old dark ones. Her bed was residing where theirs had once been. Even her dresser, book shelves and desk had been moved in. A quick glance in the bathroom showed all their stuff had been moved out and hers moved in. “What’s going on here? This was our bed room.”

Cheerfully confirming his brilliant observation, “You would be correct this was your room. It is now Gracie’s. Her room is now Steven jr.’s and Charlie has his room already.” She looked around the room pleased at the work.

Bafflement at the change of sleeping arrangements, even if he didn’t mind them, still it left him wondering. “Wait her room? Ummm what about us?”

Smiling gleefully as she put the finishing touches on Grace’s work space. “You two are room less for another day or two. We had to put you down stairs cause there wasn’t any more room upstairs unless you wanted us to add a totally new wing.” Steve shook his head no. “Didn’t think so. So we are converting the downstairs guest room into your new master suite. Should be done in a couple days, we need to redo the bathroom to attach it to your room and put in a powder room instead for guests. You two will have to sleep on the pull out couch.”

“Pull out couch? I don’t have a pull out couch.” Steve looked at her confused, resettling Steven who was pressing deeper into his shoulder, unsure about all the strangers surrounding him. Ty looked up at his bond mate, nuzzling his leg in reassurance all was well.

Turning back towards the confused Seal, lips quirking in humor,“You do now. We brought one over for a temporary thing. Now I’m assuming you are taking the kids shopping tomorrow correct?”

“Ahh well hadn’t actually thought about it really. We thought we would possibly do it this weekend…”

Voice firming instantly as she brought about her “Williams, you will do as I say voice,” “Change of plans, you are taking them shopping, all three of them. Little Steven needs everything a little boy his age should have.” She stated firmly, eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

“She’s right Steve, we need to spend some time getting together with our family, going shopping for supplies is a good way of doing it.” Danny came back from looking over the repainted and tiled bathroom. Admiring what was going to be his daughter’s room, he knew she would love the newly renovated bathroom as most girls would. In fact Grace was already exploring her new domain as if she owned it. 

Grace eyes alight as she took in all her things, along with the much bigger and better room spoke up eagerly. “Papa I love my new room. You don’t mind do you? I think Steven should have his own room too and I have no problem giving up my old room to him.” Nope she didn’t have a single problem with it, especially about having her own bathroom. She couldn’t want to have her friends over for sleep overs and parties.

Steve raised an eyebrow, not fooled in the least at the excited idea of having a bigger room with her own private bath attached to it. “No honey I don’t. Danny and I can sleep downstairs once our new room is done.” Besides he couldn’t deny his little girl anything she wanted. If she wanted a bigger room, well he would give it to her. He knew he was in deep shit because she already had him wrapped around her finger. Danny he knew was going to be the one to have to lay down the law on the kids most often, he just couldn’t fathom not giving his kids anything and everything they ever wanted.

The amused voice of his mate came into his head. ‘Oh and the first time she wants to go out on a date with a BOY?’

Instantly Steve was mentally growling at the very idea his daughter would ever be allowed to date. No she would never be allowed to date, not till he vetted the boy and she was at least, 45, maybe older.

Danny chuckled at the expected response and once again decided to put off telling Steve about their daughter’s future. ‘So yeah it might be good for you to put your foot down at times so it won’t be such a shock to her when you do.’ He advised.

‘Fine I’ll do my best.’ The conversation taking less than a few seconds, no one realizing it was even taking place as Grace grabbed her brother.

“Great, come on Charlie let’s go check out the other rooms.” Taking her youngest brother’s hand they both headed out to look at his newly painted and updated room. Leaving Steve still holding his oldest son who was shyly looking around.

“Hey little man you want to go see your room?” The Seal asked shifting him around to get a better look at his face.

“I really get a room? All to myself?” The younger Steve asked not believing a word of it. He had never had a room to himself, either having to share or sleep in an attic or basement when the other kids in the house didn’t want to share with him.

Danny spoke up, rubbing gently on his back, offering his own comfort to the skeptical child. “Yes you do. Even if the family hadn’t taken over and done it for us, you would have had your own room in a week or two as we figured things out. Come on let’s show you your new home.” 

Holding him still in his arms, Ty following along as ever he would, they went down the hall towards Grace’s old room and now his. When they reached the room, the Sentinel put his son down to look things over.

“This is my room?” So much wonder and disbelief in those short words as he took in the sight before him.

“Yes it is love, why don’t you go and check it out.”Sharon encouraged him with a gentle smile.

He needed no further encouragement as he took in the room which all these new people said belonged to him. 

The room had been quickly painted over to a soft sea foam green, easy on the eyes and would not grow old. It had aquamarine blue trim, with matching curtains which even now were blowing from the sleepy breeze floating through the window. In the center of the room was a full sized bed, one he could grow into over the years. It had half posts, with rail attachments if needed to keep from falling out, though at his age he wouldn’t need it. But if he wanted to pretend he was on a pirate ship or hiding in a fort he could put them on and play. New pillows, sheets, blankets had all been tucked and tided on it, along with an array of stuffed animals. Each of which looked well loved and cared for. One one side of the bed was a table with a lamp within easy reach for a six year old to turn on if needed. Under the window a desk with various art supplies already supplied sat. Paper, pencils, crayons, glue sticks, glitter, animal shaped erasers and much more all waiting to be used fueling an imagination which had never been allowed to fly.

There was a small closet, filled with shelves and hangers, waiting for clothes to be added. Blankets on the top shelf could be seen for those few times when it may get colder than he liked. A full sized mirror reflected back his image, though he paid little attention to the glimmer of tears as he continued to check out his new room. A full dresser sat next to the closet and he couldn’t help himself as he went to open the drawers. He was shocked to see it already stocked with shirts, pants, socks, underwear and other things. All brand new, all still in their packaging even if there were only a few sets of each. The family not knowing exactly what size their newest Williams was at the time, so picked just a few different sizes to tide him over for a couple days.

When he turned to look at the wall beside the door, he stopped, staring in shock at what resided on it. For it was a full wall sized entertainment center. It had cubicles for Lego’s, more stuffed animals, a radio controlled car, boat, airplane and motorcycle. Various hot wheel’s, models, wooden blocks, green soldiers in a bucket, but there was one item which he couldn’t believe was there. A brand new game console with four controllers, a half dozen games, and a perfectly acceptable 42inch tv.

Danny and Steve both saw that and while they didn’t mind him having it, they wondered how they could control his access to it when it was time to sleep. Sharon seeing the look and knowing it for what it was, leaned over and whispered to them. “Don’t worry, it has a remote access you to can use to turn it on and off when you want.”

“Oh thank god, cause it would have been a night mare otherwise.” Danny stated.

Steve hadn’t noticed anything in Grace’s room like it though and was curious. “What about Grace? Does she have one?”

“Yes but hers turns into a mirror when not in use. It’s mounted on the wall as well. Charlie’s too, all hooked up via wi-fi which you can control.” She assured them.

“Thank you darling.” Danny said with heartfelt relief, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Steven went to explore some of the toys and found not all were new, some looked very worn, but also very cherished. He wasn’t sure if he should be disappointed or grateful to even have toys when he never had been allowed them for long. Sharon seeing the look knew exactly what he was thinking. Walking over she knelt next to the undecided boy. “Steven all the toys here which are used were donated by your cousins. They wanted to give you something to play with, not knowing if you had any toys of your own. Other kids pooled their allowances and bought you the gaming system and the games, hoping you would invite them over to play with you. They really are eager to meet you and teach you all the ways a little boy of 6 should get into mischief.”

He looked up at the woman, listening to her words and looking deep into her eyes. She spoke nothing but truth and it startled him. Kids wanting to play with him? Kids giving him their toys, or buying him games he had always wanted to play with but had never been allowed? It was the strangest idea yet he had encountered in his young life. Lowering his confused green eyes, “They want to play with me? No one’s ever wanted to play with me before without being told to.” He said quietly.

Lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, she encouraged him to look up at her again. “Honey, the kids are down stairs right now, outside waiting to see if you want to come play with them. They wanted to be here in the room but we had to nix that idea. There are just too many and all are eager to meet you. Please give them a chance, they want to be your friend along with already being your cousin.”

Little Steven looked at the lady, trying to decide what he wanted, when he smelled something totally delicious smelling. “What’s that smell?”

Sharon smiled as she looked at him. “That little man is dinner. Grilled steak, hamburgers, hotdogs, fish and shrimp. There is a whole welcome home party for you out in the back, and I’m not talking about just the kids.”

The rumbling in his tummy though betrayed him, and honestly he liked the idea of spending time with his newest family. Especially if there were a few kids there to play with him. He wasn’t sure if they would, but he so wanted to trust the lady, so wanted to trust the men who said he was now their son and they his fathers. 

(Ty came up nudging at his arm.) Brother she speaks the truth, the others are outside playing, but they keep looking at the door hoping to see and finally meet you. I’m not asking you to trust everyone yet, but I will ask you to keep an open mind. Be willing to extend a paw of friendship to them because the kids do want to be friends.

Steven looked over at his best friend, and felt the first feelings of trust coming over him. He wanted to believe all these people, he wanted to believe his life was going to get better at his point. He was tired of being cast aside and for the first time in forever he had adults giving him proper positive attention. And in return all they wanted from him was time to learn to trust them. To accept what they were saying was the truth and they wanted him with all their heart. 

(Pressing his muzzle to his bond mate’s shoulder.) They are your family, they are our family, they want to be the family I know you have craved all your life. Give them a chance to show you how much they want you. But understand Little Brother, I will still be by your side for all your life. I belong to you and believe in you. You’ll never be without me and I’ll protect and defend you forever.

Steven looked at his dog with wide green eyes, feeling all the truth his friend was telling. Ty would never lie to him, and so he had to believe what he was saying. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders, a certain gleam coming into his eyes. It was the same gleam which entered the elder when he was about to take on the next mission, not knowing what the outcome was going to be but hoping for the best.

Turning to the adults he made his decision. “Food, I’m hungry. And I would like to meet the others. I would like to play with the others if it’s okay?” He met the eyes of his blood father, questioning his words.

Steve squatting down, grinned happily at him. “You betcha son, let’s go meet everyone and eat till we fall asleep in the grass.” Reaching out his hand to take the younger up again, he was thwarted as Sharon instead scooped the boy up in her arms. With a cheeky smile she strode out of the room, ignoring the grumbling coming from the older man.

‘Come on Soldier boy, let’s go meet the folks and watch as Steven makes his first friends.’

Here Steve suddenly became unsure, wondering if what Sharon was saying was true. That the kids outside would accept their son.

‘Steve, I know you haven’t seen much of it, and we’ve mostly focused on telling you how the women run the clans in many aspects. How people normally marry into the family or get adopted in, but there is another part of the family we haven’t talked to much about.’

‘What’s that Danny?’ He asked even as he followed his mate down the stairs, checking out Charlie’s room and seeing it had new paint and furniture too.

‘The Williams also BREED new Williams. Raising them up to have the same love and caring, whether male or female. When Sharon says the kids down there donated their toys, want to meet him, she means it. Those kids were raised in love and acceptance of others, to question a person yes, but to give them a chance and include them in the family. It’s why betrayal is very hard on our family such as what Rachel did to me. She was a sister of the family once I married her and the way she left hurt everyone. The kids will give Steven a chance and he will finally get some of what he is entitled to.’

‘And what’s that Danny?’ There were so many things he thought his son deserved it was hard to list.

‘A family which loves him and will be there for him all his life. It’s going to be hard for him to realize he is going from a family who never cared for him. To a family which will drive him bat shit crazy with how much they will care and worry over him for the rest of his life.’ He chuckled at the stunned look on Steve’s face.

‘Didn’t you hear how Sharon called him a Williams, and that his cousins are outside waiting to play. He’s family Steve and always will be. Now let’s get down there I’m starving.’ Leaving the taller man to think about what being in the family meant, he was a good 10 steps away when the man realized.

‘Damn it don’t leave me alone. Not when Williams are around, I don’t know what place is safe.’ He laughed even as he followed his partner, down the stairs and out the back to the largest party he had seen to date.

Cheers and greetings met his ears as Steven jr. was welcomed into the family, assuring the Seal his son was accepted, and he was home.

505050

Later that night, once the kids were asleep in their rooms, Steve felt he could ask his own questions. Turning towards the blond who he could tell was just as uncomfortable as he was on the pullout. Honestly he hated the damn things, lumpy, too short for his long frame, and not enough support to do naughty things.

Nuzzling at his ear, inhaling the scent he loved most of all, he whispered. ’Danny how did you get the money for Steven?” Licking at his lobe, enjoying how the man shivered at the touch. “And thank you by the way for doing so, I can’t believe I ever was attracted to that bitch.’ He growled out, thinking of how she had screwed him for so many years.

Danny sighing as he felt his mate getting worked up, and getting him worked up, started to sooth him, knowing sleep was going to be a while. “The Clan Steve, I know we haven’t had a chance to talk about everything they can do, but it was the Clan. I used another coded message, one none of us ever want to use but is there for emergencies. I stated in a nut shell, I needed money to save a loved one from eminent permanent harm. 250,000 dollars by end of day. The clan which you know has grown considerably since the Kelly’s joined, all pool money into a shared account each month. Not much a few dollars here a few dollars there, but it’s been added to for years.” 

The Guide turned into his Sentinel’s arms, pressing his back up to his chest, tilting his head to give Steve better access to his bond mark. Taking up the invitation, the Seal inhaled the scent found at the joining of his neck and shoulder. It was helping to ground him, letting him relax so sleep would come. The older man would love to fool around, but with the kids upstairs, and them in the living room it would be hard. Course he was hard too, wonder if he could get just a little action. Danny’s words, and the fact both were wearing sleep shorts for the time being helped cool his ardor. 

“We also have some heavy hitters who have access to enormous amounts of cash if needed. They put the money to work once I explained about Steven. Didn’t have time to tell them much, just that we found out we have a second son who was kept from us. We needed to adopt him today or we would lose him forever. And you know this family, kids are everything, I wouldn’t make something up like this, not even after being gone for 2 years. So the money was sent over with the family blessing. I’ll pay it back in a little while, once everything settles down. But it was enough for the rest of the family to realize we needed help, why they sent Sharon over to work on the house. If we are bringing another child to live here he needed his own space.” He was a bit disappointed himself in the realization they couldn’t fool around. But they were both tired and sleep was just around the corner, all he had to do was calm Steve some more. It had been a very long day.

Relaxing as Danny soothed him into sleep, another question entered his mind. The Seal needing to know what his partner’s opinion was for their son’s well being. ’He’s another thing, do you think he’s doing okay?’ Steve had seen the child at the party, seen how the other kids included him in their play, still he needed extra reassurance.

“Honestly no not really, poor kid has been moved from house to house for so long it’s all he knows. I’ve been keeping him in a positive mood most of the day, especially while we were at the base. Now I’m letting him be so he can learn about us properly. Letting his emotions out so we can deal with them as his new and final family. To be fair the kids helped a ton this afternoon, they made him feel included for the first time in his life. Made him feel accepted as he never has before and it was wonderful. I monitored him all through the party, feeling it as he relaxed, Tythien was an integral part of him doing so. We need to continue to show him he is accepted by us, staying with us and no longer needs to worry about where he is going to sleep every night. Tomorrow we’ll go shopping and buy him what he wants, and give him what he needs, a family of his own.”

Taking another deep breath of the soothing scent of his mate, he felt sleep pulling at him. “I’ll call the Admiral up and let him know we won’t be coming in after all.”

‘Good cause I have a feeling it’s going to take all day to finish.’

Then he yawned wide, turned around and tucked himself under his partner’s chin. A position pretty much guaranteed to get him to wrap his arms around him, settle Steve down and force him into sleep. “Go to sleep babe, we have time, and we have a lot to do tomorrow.” Closing his eyes he relaxed into sleep, pulling Steve with him so he wouldn’t stay up worrying about the child he had never known about till this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. Lots of just good old Williams clan doing what they do.
> 
> When I first wrote this chapter I had Steven's room pretty plain with nothing in it.
> 
> Then I realized the Williams family would NEVER leave a room plain for a new kid. I think they would go on a rampage if someone in the clan ever did. So all sorts of goodies were added.
> 
> And what girl doesn't like the idea of her own private bath that her brothers can't bother her in.
> 
> I am thinking I might go on more about what happened at the party in a future chapter. Just not sure yet. There is a lot going on right now and I will have to find a good place to put in in flash back pattern.
> 
> Other wise I hope you enjoyed it and that it was fluffy enough for you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is thwarted once again by family. Road trip is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I got distracted by real life things and so took much longer than normal to get out.
> 
> Enjoy.

The morning dawned bright and clear the following day. Birds flirted cheerfully between the branches of the trees, the wind blowing gently as if to encourage them even more. Flowers bloomed giving off fragrant scents which pleased those people enjoying an early morning stroll besides the clear ocean waves. The sounds floating everywhere encouraged all manner of creature to sit up and prepare to enjoy the day, knowing peace and tranquility would rule the morning.

Till it was broken by the bellow of a certain Guide trying once more to get dressed.

“MITH, MIWYN, MICLYA GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AND BRING BACK MY PANTS!” He bellowed as he ran a few steps trying to catch the three little white demons. Then he remembered at the last minute he was naked and in the downstairs bathroom. Not wishing to scare the neighbors by accidentally phasing through the wall to catch the three pests, he skidded to a stop and glared through the wall instead.

The chortling giggles of three completely unrepentant she-wolves could be heard as they took advantage of his unfortunate predicament. Snatching his pants they hightailed it out of the house. Three more cubs came racing through the house, in response to Danny’s cries, Cirion, Faldor and Feriwen hot on their sisters trail. Danny pleased to see someone defending his need for clothes, looked out the window carefully to watch them… snatch at the clothes and play tug a war with his slacks. Closing his eyes, he sighed in resignation as he once again lost the battle to dress in the first set of pants he laid out.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, shaking his head at the unfairness of his life. The detective walked out of the bathroom and headed to where the rest of his clothes had been packed up and moved to. Steve coming around the corner, knowing grin on his face as he checked out the mostly dry body of the man he loved. He licked his lips, feeling horny and reached for his man, only to snatch his hand back as Charlie, riding Saussi, came trotting down the stairs in his pj’s.

“Papa, Danno, HUNGRY!” He shouted in his childlike voice, totally unconcerned that most kids were still sleeping at 6 in the morning. He had been really excited for today because he was going to go toy shopping with his sister and new brother. He really wanted to get new books, loads of art supplies, and a large Tonka dump truck, and he just KNEW S. J., would want one too.

And if Danny’s deep irritated bellow hadn’t woken up the household, the sound of the child shrieking giddily in the house did. Grace, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, stumbled down the stairs throughly annoyed at being woken up so early. Like her father she didn’t like getting up early, unlike her father, she normally had a choice to sleep in till seven or eight in the morning. Today she didn’t and she was irritated over it. Jaea just as annoyed as her mistress, walked by her side, providing a shoulder to steady the girl with, even as she plotted her revenge against her sisters. Seriously couldn’t they stop taking their brother’s pants for one morning?

Steven jr. peaked out around the corner of his door, wondering what all the noise was about. Was his new family already shouting at each other? He had been in a couple families in the past which was all they did, mostly over him and how long they should keep him before moving him on to another family. Tythien pressed up against his thigh, snorting to get his chosen’s attention, licking at his hand as the boy looked at him. He showed him a picture of his silly sisters and how they loved to steal Danny’s clothes and maul them completely. Every. Single. Morning. Eyes widening at the sight, the little brown haired boy giggled behind his hand, relaxing as he realized he wasn’t the one they were annoyed at. 

Steven Sr. hearing the giggles, sighed as he realized he wouldn’t be getting any this morning. He loved his kids more than anything, but he hadn’t even gotten his morning blow in, and he was only now realizing they were both going to have to be much more creative with the time management, if they wanted to get any action going between him.

Voice filled with experienced parental amusement, ’Welcome to family life soldier boy, go and start making breakfast while I finish getting dressed.’ He was determined to put on clothes a.s.a.p in case the triplets wanted to go for round two on his pants.

Pouting in his mental voice. ‘We’ll we have any fun time together?’ Seriously he was missing his morning blows, tasting his mate and savoring the very essence of his blond. Damn he had to focus on making breakfast cause he was starting to get hard at the though of doing naughty things.

‘Of course, probably in a couple weeks when things have settled down for us.’ Danny informed him cheerfully, knowing exactly what was running through the other man’s head.

‘A couple WEEKS!?!’ Steve exclaimed, not happy at the thought, at least it cooled his lust for the moment.

Totally unconcerned at the older man’s dismay. ’Maybe now go fix breakfast, I’ll be in to help in a couple minutes.’ He was a parent, been a parent for 10 years, he knew all about getting little private time with the introduction of a new child into a household. Now they had three and none of them, including he and Steve were in a routine yet. It would be one of the things they would need to do right away to make all their lives run smoother.

Grumbling at the lack of sex in the morning, Steve headed towards the kitchen. Grace flopping down on the couch still pulled out and hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. Jaea with a disgusted look at her younger sisters, hopped up on the pull out bed, circled three times then laid down next to her mistress. Charlie, chipper as only a natural born morning person could be, rode a happily hopping Saussi towards the kitchen. There he proceeded to watch his favorite Uncle, who he didn’t really understand was now his Papa, but he was liking the idea, make pancakes for everyone.

“Hey kiddo want to help?” Steve asked smiling down at his youngest son, and boy did he love saying that. Knocking on Danny’s door so long ago was the best decision he had ever made. The man had brought him so much and now best of all he brought him a whole family. Speaking of family he really needed to call his sister and aunt and inform them of his return. If they even knew he was missing, his sister and he didn’t talk often and he wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t realized he was gone. He knew he never told her about him finding his Guide or taking him for his mate. His Aunt would be pissed to find out he had found his Guide and hadn’t bothered to call her. Nor had any contact with her for two years because they had been away.

‘We can contact both when you’re ready, but if we’ve waited this long, they can also wait another week or two while we deal with the kids. They are our first priority at the moment and Charlie likes bananas with his pancakes. Cook up some bacon would you? I’ll be there in a minute.’

‘Right bacon and bananas coming up. Want eggs? Or toast?’ The Seal turning to the fridge to pull out the requested items. Keeping an ear out as Charlie asked Saussi what she liked to cover her pancakes in, whip cream or chocolate. Her answer was a simple yes.

‘Eggs would be good, I’ll forgo toast for pancakes too.’ Danny stated, pulling a shirt on, tucking them into his new pants. Being able to create the damn things was going to come in real handy. Otherwise the money spent on new pants each week was going to be insane.

Concentrating on getting the mix ready, the Seal assured his partner about breakfast. ’It will be ready by the time you’re here.’

Danny didn’t say anything more, instead he finished dressing before climbing the stairs and heading towards the room of his oldest son. Knocking he listened as he heard shuffling on the other side, along with a happy bark and tail thuds. “Steven I know its god awful early but want some breakfast? We have eggs, bacon and pancakes with bananas.” He leaned against the wall, sending his powers out to assess the boy. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t too scared to come out, or worried about all the noises and nonsense. Which if he was honest with himself, he was sure was going to be a normal thing, the way this family was.

Steven looked up to the door of his room, Ty laying next to him on his new full sized bed. The large wolf wagged his tail and encouraged him to answer, assuring him Big Brother Danny was the best and they should eat. It didn’t help that his stomach rumbled at that precise moment, giving his true reasons away for wanting to go eat now. His newly chosen giggled at the sound his wolf was making, before petting him on the head. “You sure?” He wanted to join the others but didn’t want to be rejected, or possibly sent away. The picture of his friend’s sisters pulling the same stunt nearly every morning was unbelievable and yet funny to him at the same time.

(Nuzzling his bond mate once more, eyes portraying nothing but truth and encouragement to his ward.) Very much sure, Big Brother Danny makes the best food along with Uncle Steve, your Papa. We should go down and eat because afterward they are going to take us to do something called shopping. I want a to see what it’s like, I’ve never been shopping before and it sounds cool.

Deciding to take a chance, to start trusting the men as asked, “Okay then Ty.” Standing up he opened the door, wearing his iron man pj’s. He looked up at the blond man who Ty spoke so highly of.

“Hey Steven, you want some breakfast?” Danny asked smiling down at his new son, gently projecting his own sincerity which was true. He didn’t plan on manipulating the boy any more than he had to. He wanted their newest child to grow to trust them because of the experiences he had with them. Not just Danny making him trust Steve and himself along with the other kids. He knew Ty would help immensely with getting his chosen to help believe their words and actions. 

Wrapping an arm around his best friends neck, loving how he pressed up to him in assurance. “Yeah, Ty’s hungry too.” His own belly at that moment gave him away, the smells drifting upwards reaching his sensitive nose.

“Well then we’ll get him some food too. Come on, your sister and brother are already downstairs, though I think Grace is asleep on the couch again.” Reaching a hand out he waited to see if the green eyed boy would take it, happy when he did. And as he thought Grace was snoozing on the pull out couch, with Jaea laying practically on top of her. Grinning down at the kid, they both bypassed the sleeping pair and headed into the kitchen.

Which was covered in flour as Charlie had decided to help by mixing the flour for pancakes with Saussi’s help. Both were covered in flour, sugar and was that rainbow sprinkles? Both were giggling at their work, paying no attention to the adorably irritated look coming from Steve’s face. For he hadn’t known they were going to help till the bowl was in their hands, and filled to the brim with flour instead of the six cups needed. Then Saussi had sniffed out the sugar while Charlie pointed out the sprinkles with delight, watching as she grabbed those too. And to add to the mess, was at least six cracked eggs dripping from the bowl, counter, the she-wolf’s snout and hair from his youngest.

“I see Charlie is helping you.” Danny chuckled as he let go of Steven to grab a towel and start cleaning the mess.

Barely holding in the growl, he shook off his irritation to start clearing up. “Yeah a lot of help. Steven why don’t you start peeling the bananas, don’t let Charlie help you if he starts squishing them though. Where’s Gracie?” Steve asked even as he started cleaning quickly while tending to the eggs and bacon.

Taking the bowl and emptying it in the garbage, he rinsed it so they could use it for the proper pancake mix. “Sleeping on the pullout, Jaea with her, won’t get up till food is firmly on the table and she’s been nagged to come eat.”

“Ahhh, okay well food will be ready once the pancake mix is done.” Quickly cleaning the kitchen, even as the eggs and bacon were cooking, the mix was properly made this time and pancakes were started for all.

Gracie emerged from her cocoon of blankets when Jaea nudged her. She could smell the pancakes and she wanted her share of them. Groaning the young lady moved her legs over the edge of the pull out and staggered to the table, hair in disarray as she blinked sleepy brown eyes. Yawning she scratched her head as she looked around at the others, noting the flour in her youngest brother’s hair without comment. “Why are we up so early again?” She grumbled, even as she scooped eggs onto her plate, bacon passed to her from Danny as Steve loaded her plate with pancakes.

“Because we are going SHOPPING!” Charlie chirped excitedly. “Me and Saussi want to get Steven toys and show him the new books I want to get.” He looked over at his new adored older brother, he had only known him less than a day but he just knew the other boy would be the best brother ever. And he projected this feeling wholeheartedly towards him, prompting Danny to step in and tone it down so their other son wasn’t overwhelmed. Course Charlie had no idea he was projecting his happiness, meaning Danny was going to have to keep a sharp on him at all times as he grew up. At least till he could understand what he was doing. He would talk to Saussi also and have her place shields on her chosen to help control his powers.

“Shopping?” Grace said after swallowing a mouthful of bacon, her mind still sleep muddled.

“Yeah we need to get all sorts of toys, and stuff. Saussi wants a stuffed animal herself. Said she’s never had one and wants to see what they look like.” He glanced down at his own strawberry blond companion who looked up at him with love in her true blue eyes.

“Oh, okay, cool. I can get Jaea a hat or we can get matching hats. What do you think of that girl?”

(Looking at her own charge, wagging her tail in happiness.) I would love a hat, can we get one with a pretty ribbon?

“You bet.” Grace told her before reaching for a knife to start cutting her pancakes up with.

Steven simply watched as the rest of the family came together. Steve and Danny both giving him time to adjust but also making it known he was included in everything. From asking for seconds for bacon, to being slightly scolded for asking for extra pancakes for himself then sneaking them to his wolf. He could have just said Ty wanted another one and to ask properly next time.

For some strange reason, he actually enjoyed the scolding because it was done in the tone of family. Something he still wasn’t exactly sure of.

505050

They had packed everyone into Steve’s truck which was filled to the gills with kids, wolves, and paraphernalia needed when having to transport said kids. Steve of course was driving and finding the experience challenging to say the least. It had been over two years since he drove last, and sitting in the driver seat, feeling the wheel under his hand, it was strange. He had grown used to wolf fur to cling to, the wind in his face and the sounds of the land passing by. Now he had the sounds of three children behind him, the excited squeals of cubs taking their first car ride with their chosen, along with all sorts of stuff Danny insisted a family needed. Snacks for all the kids, even if they just had breakfast. Charlie’s favorite book to read in the car, different than his favorite book to read in his room, or the other to read on the beach. Grace, showing Steven all the sights as their papa drove them towards the mall, the ocean, the various parks, and just past those trees the best shrimp truck to be found on the island.

Steve was super thankful Sasha and Loki had returned from chasing down the rest of their brood, including the triplets who had to apologize for stealing Danny’s clothes again. At the moment the entire pack, minus the three squeezed into the back of the cab, was riding in the bed of his truck. They were experiencing for the first time wind blowing across their face, which didn’t involve them running. He looked in his mirror and could see the delight on the cubs faces, watched as they stuck their noses over the edge and smelled the air. Tails were wagging in happiness and giddiness, this would be their first shopping trip and they wanted to see what it was like. It was going to be a pain in the ass taking three kids, and twelve hyper wolf cubs to the mall for the first time.

‘What have we gotten ourselves into Danny?’ Steve asked silently, slowly realizing what lay ahead of them.

Distracted by the people on the sidewalk, pointing at something he couldn’t determine. ’Hmmm?’ He sent his feelings out, trying to discover what all the odd, confused feelings were about.

The Seal speaking again, taking his mind off the oddity happening outside the truck. ’We are taking 15 kids to the mall with only four adults to watch them. And I’m not to sure about Loki.’

Focusing his attention on the other man, he let the weirdness go, he figured if it was serious they would be hearing about it soon. ’It’s going to be interesting, but we need to learn to wrangle them some time. Sasha and Loki will control the unbonded cubs, well hopefully they will. The kids and the cubs bonded to them should behave themselves better. Plus this mall has many stores which cater to Sentinels and Guides and their spirit animals. Should be able to find them all something to take home with.’

Taking a right turn at Albuquerque NM ave, then realizing he should have taken a left. It had been a long time since he was last down the road. He continued on with his conversation. ’Yeah but where are we going to put all the stuff?’

‘In the bed Steve, the wolves don’t need to sit back there. We can carry everything in the back or have the stuff delivered.’ Danny looked out the window once more, taking in the sights again.

But Steve wasn’t so sure, he wanted to make sure he had room for all the kids and their stuff and not chance having it get rained on. Then his own eyes lit on something across the road, and he smiled as he found his answer. He would have to disappear for a few minutes as he took care of the problem, leaving Danny on his own. But it would work out he was sure of it. 

Really how much trouble could three children, 12 wolf cubs and two and a half adults get into in the space of maybe half an hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around. 
> 
> Hopefully the next one will be more wild.
> 
> I had some ideas pop in my head and now have to figure out how to work them in.
> 
> see you next time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes out together. They really should warn people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the long hiatus with this story. I got burnt out writing it since I've been working on the series for around 2 years now. I had no idea honestly. Then got distracted by a couple new shinys. Supernatural and Lucifer on Netflix. And well one thing led to another and I um may have written a Supernatural story based in this universe I created. But that will have to wait for quite some time before I can post it. I have another story that must be posted before I can post that one. Otherwise certain aspects will cause confusion.
> 
> Sadly no Lucifer stories yet and I don't think I could work it into my universe anyway. But I have others I'm stewing on for their own lines.
> 
> Getting to the gist of this chapter, this was a completely written from scratch chapter. The one I had planned would not have worked not with all the things I wanted to do. Plus a commenter said they couldn't wait to see what kind of crazy would happen when they went shopping. So that comment inspired me to rewrite the entire thing.
> 
> This chapter has a hell of a lot of fluff and feels in it. It is also written with the intention of driving Danny bat shit crazy. There is some smut but that is at the very very tail end of the chapter so people can skip if they really want. But that is also more fluff and feels than anything else. 
> 
> So hope you all enjoy the story. Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter.

He was going to kill him, slowly, meticulously, and with extreme gleeful malice. He would pluck his ball sack hair out one at a time, with rusty tweezers. He would tie him up, dip him in chum and throw him into shark infested waters and it STILL wouldn’t equal the amount of hell he was living through now.

Danny grimaced as he watched 15 children, three two footed, 12 four footed disappear into the interesting store filled to the gills with toys, books, and other things. He was going to murder his immortal partner if it was the last thing he did on God’s green earth. The Guide was not going to let Steve off the hook for the latest hell he had abandoned him in. No way no how was that son of a bitch was going to get away with what he had done.

No, he was not going to let him get away with it.

505050

It had started out innocently enough or so he thought. Steve pulling into the mall and parking in a spot reserved near the front for those who served. If it also happened to be right in front of the islands largest sporting good store, well it was pure coincidence, right? The store which housed all manner of hunting, gaming, and military surplus the likes of which Danny never wanted to contemplate. With a gleeful smile and delight in his emerald green eyes Steve put the cramped truck into park, turning to his partner.

“We’re here love, ready to go?”

“Go? Go where Steve? The clothing store is at the other end of the mall. What pray tell were you doing, thinking of parking here on the other end of the place to begin with?” Danny snipped already knowing the answer.

“Danny, come on you know the kids are going to need a few things to occupy themselves at home. They have the biggest selections of sports equipment around. You love football, baseball, boxing, don’t you want the kids to inherit those same interests?”

“First off I am not a fan of boxing, as you well know when you decided to substitute yourself in that stupid fight. Second we can get sports equipment from the other place next to the clothing store.”

Waving away his arguments, Steve opened the door. “They don’t have as good a selection as this place.” Turning once his feet hit the pavement, he opened the back door. “Come on kids time to go and pick out all sorts of fun stuff.”

The chorus of 3 human and 12 spirit cubs rose in excitement as they piled out of the truck. Steve with Loki by his side led his brood through the doors, paying absolutely no attention to the poor cashiers expressions as the pack entered. Some were staring in awe at how cute the kids seem to be, others in horror at the idea of so many animals among their ranks, and all of them paled as they watched the kids scatter once they passed the cash counters.

Danny frowned in displeasure as the kids all vanished from his sight, not surprised to also lose his mate. Going to the manager who was recovering and calling for back up, he placed a hand on her shoulder. The lady turning to him with trepidation at the amount who had just entered her store. Clearing his throat, “Sorry ma’am for what is about to happen. I’ll try and round them up and pay for any damages he may cause.”

“He sir?” She looked at him, her blue eyes widening as her imagination started to go wild.

“My partner, the kids should be okay, but it’s been a while since he came in here.” Danny shrugged even as he tried to put eyes on his partner. God knows what the hell he could be doing at the moment.

Voice shaking only a little bit, a small black throated cardinal suddenly appeared on her shoulder, chirping reassuringly to her bond mate. Danny surprised, realized he had been distracted from knowing she was a low level Guide herself. “I, ah, I see sir. Is there anything I might be able to help you with?” She was shaking as she thought of just how many predators were in her store now. They were a Sentinel and Guide friendly store but having a whole pack of wolves just turn up out of the blue with what looked like only two adults was a little much even for her.

“Just if you could have a couple people stationed at each counter would be good. I’ll try and keep the mayhem to a minimum.”

Voice firming as she remembered he was still a customer and she was a professional. “Very ah very good sir, I’ll make sure it happens.”

“Thanks.” He left her as he went in search of his mate and offspring. She meanwhile, calling in anyone should could get hold of to help. She had a feeling it was going to be a very interesting day at the store.

For the next hour at the sports store Danny worked at keeping more merchandise on the shelves, rather than in the carts Steve had commandeered. First stop, no doubt to try and convince Danny it was about basketballs and shoulder pads, was the sports section dedicated to those past times. There were no less than 20 different types of footballs in the cart. Most were the small toy ones, the cubs picking their own special ones in different colors to their delight. But Steven and Grace were both interested in larger ones, so they picked their own out and Steve decided to get a few extra in case one deflated or disappeared. Then they moved onto basketballs with the same results for all those involved. Charlie though he adored baseball and wanted to get a full t-ball set to play with in the back yard. Steve was all for it and ended up getting mitts, hats, bats, and nearly 100 balls to play with.

Danny started ranting at him that having that many wasn’t needed, only to be told. “Danny we live next to the ocean, what if it goes into the water. Do you want the kids jumping in the water going after them if we are not around?” The glare he received was his answer so into the cart the balls went.

Next up was debating the merits of getting a Foosball or pool table for indoor play on the lanai. Steve was all for getting both, till Danny pointed out the place wasn’t big enough for both. Steve paused as he thought about it before switching gears.

“Fine if it's not big enough for both, we’ll just have to get the mini versions which fit on tables.” Which caused Danny to roll his eyes even as Steve once again filled the cart up with various table top games, no doubt to be played when the weather wasn’t the best. The cubs seeing these new games for the first time, wanted to know what they were about, and went spastic when they saw a strange type of game. It was in the shape of an X with five posts rising from the ends and the center. Grace explained it was a ring toss game and showed them how it worked. The cubs didn’t care, all they saw was the kids throwing rings and they were determined to catch them and keep them away from each other. Which resulted in only 3 store racks of rings, horseshoes and bean bags being knocked to the ground.

Danny about to rip into his mate for being an idiot and to not encourage them, instead was distracted with helping to clean up the mess. Which allowed Steve to skip away, taking the kids and so far 3 carts filled full of crap with him. When he could finally break free from the disaster, he found his Sentinel buried in the hunting section debating which camo makeup would be better to get. Grace was debating with him because she preferred the disappearing deep woods green, while he liked the never be seen midnight stalks. In the end before Danny had a chance to voice his own opinion, which they didn’t need either, Steve just shrugged his shoulders and put both into the cart. Steven junior coming up with his own choice of tactical advantage deep brown and Charlie just happy with all of the neat colored face paint they were pilling into the cart.

The cubs themselves were curious about all the types of things they discovered could be put on faces. Faldor unable to help himself, needing to know what all the interesting smells were, ended up two aisles over. Here he discovered all sorts of strange bottles with the letters U.R.IN on them. Now his reading wasn’t as good as some of his other cub mates, but he really wondered what could be in the bottles. So standing up he grabbed one and bit down on it, the taste hitting his tongue and nose. He spit the bottle out, scraping his tongue with a claw, but when finished he sniffed eagerly at the scents, not in the least bit bothered by them. 

Well, it drew the attention of his siblings and once they smelled the bottle, and could see they each were labeled with a different scent, they wanted to experience all of them. In less then five minutes 300 plus bottles, a full aisle in fact, of various natural and artificial animal scents were soaking into the carpet. Course it was at this moment that the buildings AC decided to kick on, the vent located right above the spillage, helpfully started spreading the smell instantly through the store. The cubs were delighted at the smells and decided to track how far they would travel before they disappeared.

The other patrons of the store were of mixed opinion at this latest development. The ones who were hunters didn’t seem to mind in the least. Hiding their smiles as they watched the obvious children (cubs included) take great delight in learning about the products. The customers who were not hunters, were not nearly as amused to have the scent of pee floating around them, but were not willing to voice their opinions in the face of so many sharp teeth. They simply headed towards the door to shop elsewhere till the large family was out.

The manager was hesitate to say anything because, well, the Sentinel now had five carts filled with expensive sports equipment, worth several thousands of dollars. And he didn’t appear to be stopping with the shopping. Instead she went over and helped his partner as he set about trying to clean up the mess.

“Sir, its okay I’ll have someone clean it up.” She stated, her bird trilling agreement.

Danny shaking his head, thoroughly annoyed as the kids spread once more into the store with little to no supervision. “I’m sorry about all this. If you want us to leave we will.”

Shaking her head, eyes filled with youthful understanding. “Nah its fine, after all I’m assuming your partner is going to pay for it?”

With a snarl as he focused his blazing blue eyes on his absent partner. “Oh he’s going to pay all right.”

505050

They spent more time in the store, Danny riding herd on the cubs with Sasha. Loki and Steve taking their actual human kids and spending time in the clothing section of the store. 

Or so Danny thought.

Nope instead he came across his fiancee in the back area of the store, fitting the kids out with their own crickets and crossbows.

In a sweet tone which did nothing to hide the menace in his voice. “Oh Steve, love, what are you by chance doing?” His hands were twitching, as if he was trying to keep himself from strangling his mate.

Steve looked up, a slightly guilty yet unrepentant smile on his face. “Getting the kids set up to learn how to shoot of course. Want to help pick some out?”

Voice sugary sweet as he asked his next question. “And why would you be wanting to teach them how to shoot at such a young age?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, face becoming a bit more firm. “Because it's important for kids to know how to handle firearms safety and with confidence. We have guns in the house Danny, we’re police after all. If something were to happen I want to make sure they know how to handle a gun or crossbow safely.”

“Their kids Steve.” He stated, raising an eyebrow. 

Face serious as he warmed to his reasoning. “Exactly, the sooner they learn the better off they are. Confidence breeds safety and I won’t have them scared in our home if they find a firearm left out.”

Now curious yet still annoyed, “Why would it be left out?”

“Well, I do clean them, so do you.”

Danny pursed his lips, ready to argue more, till he felt his mate’s emotions. This was important to Steve. He wanted his kids to be completely comfortable around guns, because they were police officers. Grace spent time on the base, so she was used to guns. But he needed to make sure the kids had a good foundation in gun safety. If they ever had to defend themselves, he wanted them to know how to point and shoot and hurt the bastards who may come after their kids. He remembered how it was when Grace had been kidnapped and he didn’t want to ever leave her in a position where she didn’t know what she was doing. If she came across a gun and she needed to use it to defend others, then damn it he wanted her how to know how to use it properly.

Feeling all those emotions tied tor reasons he honestly couldn’t dismiss he backed down. “Fine but what is a cricket?”

Now Steve was all enthusiasm again. “Crickets are awesome Danny. Check it out. It’s a single shot, gun. It fires .22s and is a bolt action. You have to load it each time you fire it. It's small light weight and perfect to teach kids with.”

Danny raised an eyebrow since Steve happened to have six different colored ones in the cart. “And why are there six in the cart when we only have 3 kids?”

Scratching the back of his head, Steve huffed. “Well, errr Grace liked a couple different colors, and Steven really wanted a black one. Charlie couldn’t make up his mind which one he liked so….”

“Uh huh.” Danny glared at him in disbelief, hands on hips.

Shoulders drooping as he was called on his bullshit. “Okay fine I wanted extra so if we end up having other kids with like minded parents, we could teach them how to use them safely at family events.” Standing straighter once again. “Its educational honest it is.”

Shaking his head, Danny gave up, besides while he didn’t like guns, he would rather the kids were confident around them. If teaching them was the way Steve wanted to do it so be it. Besides he also remembered Grace’s kidnapping. “Fine but only one out at a time till they know everything.”

Eager to agree. “Sure no problem. Thanks Danny you’re the best.” Steve raced over to give him a quick kiss before going back to choose ammo for the crossbows and long bows he wanted too. After all there were all kinds of firearms.

The cubs were just as interested now that the adults had their little chat and wanted to know about the differences. They were all used to seeing Steve’s long bow as he hunted in the Spirit plain, but these were new devices. Sniffing, licking, and eventually knocking over bunches of arrows they pranced around Steve and the kids. 

Danny with delight left Steve to deal with the mess as he hunted out the store manager. She was still dealing with the scent bottle debacle, but was more than willing to help him out while it was cleaned up. Leading him to another section of the store, he looked over what he wanted. Making his selections, he spent a few more minutes with the manger who assured him it could be delivered next week and installed. He gave them the number for his cousin who would help coordinate the installation at their home. 

“Very good. I’ve heard about the Willams clan and will be pleased to do more work with them.”

“You may not after they learn about how generous you’re being with the kids. They have a tendency to shop where they are welcome.”

“And how is that a bad thing?”

“Because they tend to take over and smother others with love. Be warned and be firm when they get out of hand.” Danny could just picture how his family would react once they learned of this place. If the cubs and kids were bad, the Clan could be even worse.

Chuckling, not really believing him. “I will sir.” After all how could it be a bad thing to have even more customers shopping in their store, increasing profits?

Soon after their shopping in the store was done. Steve had piled up 15 carts of things he considered the essentials. Realizing there was no way in hell to carry it all home in the truck, arrangements were made to have it all delivered. A service typically not offered by the store, but due to the amount of money spent, over 50 thousand dollars, they were willing to make an exception. Those savings accounts holding Steve’s special mission pay coming in really handy.

With many thanks, and sorry’s for the mess they had left the now empty store, the Spirit Pack left to hunt their next department victim.

Many months later the manager was promoted to district and eventual regional manager because of her connections to the Williams clan. While many of her fellow workers were happy for her promotions, they did not envy her. Not once they learned just what it meant to be on the family approved Williams list. Trying to corral Williams intent on shopping at businesses which matched their helpful nature could be exhausting.

505050

The next store was a bit easier on Danny’s nerves even as Steve fidgeted at the lack of bright shiny things to explore. The cubs were not to sure as to what they were seeing but they could smell that it was all mostly the same thing. The smell of paper and paint as they entered the book store. This was more Danny’s style for helping the kids with their education, and Steve was pouting cause there was nothing here that explained how to blow things up.

Or so he thought.

First though Danny wanted to make sure the kids got what they wanted. Rather than what their Papa thought they needed.

Steven was in heaven as he was finally getting close to his dream of going to school. He went to town on a variety of topics. He loved math, history and fantasy tales, but he also loved coloring origami and learning how to paint. He didn’t stop there either because he was intensely interested in the Navy and all the various ships which they had used, feeding into his love of history. Danny was relived that his cousin had installed so many book shelves in his new room. While the room was stocked with goodies, more books would always be welcomed as far as he was concerned. His oldest son had been denied much in his young life and he was making up for it with a vengeance. 

Charlie their youngest had picked up an insane amount of coloring books along with educational games, building kits and art supplies. He also chose books which focused on first aid and how to make friends, which puzzled Danny. The boy wasn’t that old, he wasn’t ready to start school yet, but whatever made him happy. He was nearly four years old but Saussi and Sasha both approved of his interests so that was in his favor. Still he also chose a lot of Winnie the Poo, teenage turtles and books on wolves, eagles and sharks along with others which talked about Spirit Animals. The boy with the help of his own lady staggered up to him as Danny stood at the counter with the salesman with his selections.

Danny had wanted to assure the man they wouldn’t cause nearly as much trouble as they did at the first store. Rumors had already spread just from the hour they had been in the sporting one. The man watched the kids keenly hoping Danny spoke the truth.

Grace came to the counter soon after loaded with her own selections. Thick tomes filled with mathematics, engineering, mechanics, languages, wolves so she could learn more about Jaea, fashion, and martial arts. She also plopped down some about arts till Danny saw it was the art of disappearing in any environment. Shaking his head, he wondered who was the worst influence his own partner or her future mate. Oh well he would deal with it later.

It was just as she was putting her selections on the counter that the first sounds of doom could finally be heard.

The cubs had each been promised they could get one book, but they had to be very polite and not knock anything over like they had in the other store. 

Too bad Danny hadn’t told Steve this.

Steve had entered the boring looking book store, not hopeful it would hold things he thought the kids might need. He loved books himself, and loved reading, but it had been two years since he had actually read anything of interest to him and he wanted to make sure he bought new stuff. Things he hadn’t read before and could share in his enjoyment with the kids.

When he went through the store he was shocked to see the selection and soon lost himself in gathering what he needed to catch up on. History of the last two years, books on gun safety for the kids, repair manuals, cooking books. One book he was truly pleased to find was ways to create things from nothing more than duct tape, a Swiss army knife and a healthy knowledge of science. The author was named Richard Dean Anderson and Steve was fascinated with all the things he had created over the years in his job.

Problem was it was on a top shelf in the back and he couldn’t reach it. Eager to get the book, not thinking about all the various skills and talents he was endowed with, he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He climbed the three shelves needed to get to the book. Then he discovered even more books, maps of places which were hard to find and he wanted to see what else could be on the top shelf. Ignoring the ladder which was only a few feet away he climbed another two shelves to get the next book to catch his eye.

It was one shelf too many.

Suddenly the book shelf swayed as his weight shifted, grabbing for the post Steve over balanced, causing the frame to sway even more. Shifting one more time as the shelves started tipping past the point of no return, he cried out as he jumped free. But it was too late for the books for the case tipped over till it hit its neighbor, which caused it to tip over into the next one.  
Next thing to happen rows of book cases are falling over like dominos in the store. 

People began screaming in fear as they ran away from the flying projectiles. Wolves howled to each other as they did the best they could to save the strangers from the weird paper things. Well, most of the wolves, three certain white triplets were delighted with the confusion and immediately raced to the next row of shelves to see what would happen if they pushed on it. Leading to yet another row of book cases collapsing to more shrieks of fear and anger.

Danny standing next to the check out counter, chatting with the salesman as he waited for Steve to show threw his head up at the noise. Seeing what was happening, he groaned in despair at yet another store ravaged by his mate. Still he jumped into action, making sure the kids were safe before calling on his own power, Sasha leaning up against him to add her strength and grounding.

His arm blazed with power and light as he worked at stopping the falling destruction thanks to his mate. With a groan as the large blocks of wood and metal were forcibly stopped from toppling over, he righted them quickly. Sweat breaking out as he typically couldn’t lift nearly as much mass as his mate could mentally. Steve’s job was the physical in all aspects, his was mental and he honestly didn’t want to pull his staff out. He would prefer its grounding and focus aspects but didn’t want everyone and their brother to see it.

Stopping the final shelves before they could topple over, he blew his breath out, before turning in the direction of his as of yet unseen mate. Sasha just as annoyed, as Loki wasn’t in eyesight either nor her three daughters, barked to demand they appear. The cubs appeared instantly, knowing better than to disobey their Mother when she used that tone. Their entire bodies were bent submissively, ears flat, tails tucked between their legs, throats whimpering how sorry they were.

Sasha believed not a bit of it because she could see the delighted mischief floating in the depths of their eyes. Snarling she let them know that type of behavior was not allowed and grounded them from playing with their new toys for the next three days. This time their submissive posture was genuine with the loss of their new toys. Hanging their heads they went and sat with their less then impressed siblings who had stood by their chosen to protect them.

Loki wise creature that he was appeared near her, but around the corner, tail tucked between his legs to protect what he held most dear. Sasha snarled at him, but aborted it as he came forward with what he had disappeared to collect. In his jaws, a woven container of berries and a few glowing fruits. For once he had actually been thinking ahead and realized with all the trouble his own bond mate was going to cause, due to his own excitement of being back with the kids and family, that Danny better have something to eat. So he had jumped back to Verrawin to pick a few things up.

Sasha’s eyes softened instantly, ecstatic that Loki had done so. Dropping the basket at the Guide’s feet, he stepped over to where his daughters were pouting and whining the lost of their toys to add his own two cents in. Growling he added his own displeasure at how much trouble they had added to the mess.

About this time Steve came round the corner, concerned over the amount of energy his mate was expending. 

“Danny are you alright?”

Danny eyes bulging, jaw straining not to break a tooth, fought with himself to not strangle his mate. “Alright? Am I alright? WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU? Why in the hell did you decide to take out an entire BOOK STORE. What has it ever done to you? Did you see some sort of librarian terrorist and decided, since you didn’t have the stupid amount of guns you normally carry, the only way to save everyone was to knock the cases over? That the best thing would be to subject everyone to a veritable onslaught of paper cuts and liberal arts material? Why STEVE WHY? Why do you think everywhere we go you should take out whole buildings? Is it just for fun? Did you miss it while we were gone? You blew up other things, can’t we just have a nice normal QUIET family day out? Again WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?”

Steve shrank as his mate ranted at him, he honestly hadn’t meant to tip everything over. He had just wanted a few books. Books which he gently placed on the counter with the kid’s books. Trying to get back into his partner’s good books, no pun intended, he stepped slowly towards him. Hands up he opened his mouth to speak.

Holding up a hand Danny silenced him. “No don’t explain, it's only going to be convoluted and stupid in the end. I know how you are. You wanted something and you focused your entire being towards getting it. Same as always.” Danny ran his hand through his now disheveled hair. “Damn it I’m shopping with 16 kids not 15. Thanks Loki.” Danny said as an aside to the wolf who retrieved some vitally needed food. Taking an orange he peeled it quickly popping it in his mouth.

He jumped when the salesman cleared his throat. “Excuse me Sir, but who is going to pay for the damages?” His voice was shaky as he took in the destruction.

Pointing to his still unhappy mate. “He will, he’ll also clean up the place.”

Holding up his hand, the man shook his head. “Ah no sir, I would rather he didn’t have anything more to do with the store. Please just take your books and leave. You and your family are no longer welcome in this store or any of the other Books and Craft Emporium stores.”

“Wait my entire family? Or just the ones with me today?” Danny asked, hoping he wasn’t meaning the entire clan.

The man glaring, not pleased at all the devastation made a quick decision. “You’re entire family. We can’t take the chance of someone else getting hurt because someone related to you decided to cause havoc for something they should have asked an employee to obtain for them.” The man stated with a snarl.

While Danny could understand banning his own immediate family, he wasn’t happy about the entire clan and tried to point it out to the man. “Sir, listen how about just the family you see here. I’m a member of the Williams clan on the East Coast they shop at many of your stores over there. They will understand if you don’t want Steve and I’s family but not the entire clan.”

“I don’t care who you belong to, you, your idiot partner, your stupid wild beasts, your entire clan are no longer welcome at any of our stores. Now take your fucking books and get lost!” The man seethed letting a deep seated distaste at Sentinels and Guides surface for once. He had never liked them but tolerated them as he did any person he didn’t like as most people did. But having so many invade his store, wreck it then expect him to hold onto his strained temper was too much.

“Fine, Steve, kids let’s go. I’ll inform the clan they are no longer welcome.” 

Grabbing their books, paying for them, along with an address to send the bill to once the damages were assessed they left. The other customers along with security shaking at the damages done to the once immaculate store. Danny sent a text to his sister back east, letting her know quickly about the decision from the store manager. She said she would inform the family right away.

505050

The former book store manager pushed the handle of his broom along the concrete path as he cleaned the streets in front of the pawn store he now worked at. He in a hot headed move had recklessly banned the entire Williams clan because of one small incident. He had submitted the paper work needed to do so and nothing at first came of it. The Williams clan accepted the ban with understanding. Those that didn’t accept it was the investors and share holders of the store, especially when their gross profits dropped by three percent in the last quarter for some unknown at the time reason. When it was discovered it was because the Williams clan no longer shopped there, heads were to roll. The clan bought many of their books for their various charities and foundations to help youths and schools and no longer did so.

Following the paper trail as to why they had all been banned, the share holders wanted blood for the loss of their money. Subsequently the book store manager was fired, the entire Williams clan including Steve and Danny invited back to the store. Just they were asked to from now on ask for help instead of crawling over the store.

Now he was reduced to pushing a broom and trying to find a way to support his family since he had been blacklisted by most of the other retail stores in the city.

“There you are, we’ve been looking for you for days now.” A female voice shouted out of the blue.

“Huh?” The man looked up as a petite woman came marching over to him. She held out her hand, pleased smile on her face. Standing straight he waited for her to come closer. “Who are you? Why have you been looking for me?”

“To offer you a job silly. We know you were fired from your last one and it was our fault. Well, it was Steve’s fault really and we totally can understand banning him and Danny from the store. And you were just trying to protect people from what happened ever again. It wasn’t your fault you didn’t know how large the Williams clan was. We heard you had lost your job and felt it was our fault for obeying your justified fears.”

“Wait what? You heard about that and you want to offer me a job?” The man looked at her incredulously. 

“Yep, now we know you don’t like Sentinels and Guides too much. Steve and Danny not helping with that impression but we have other jobs which don’t involve them on the front lines.” She smiled pleasantly, looking the man over from head to toe and liking what she was seeing. Maybe a bit more than she had anticipated, what with his deep brown eyes, his sandy colored hair, broad shoulders, narrow waist, which from what she could see was packed just right. He stood tall when speaking to her, listening even if she could feel an undercurrent of wary disbelief in his voice. There was something about this guy she was discovering was hitting all her buttons just right.

“What kind of job?” Because while he didn’t like Sentinels and Guides, he still was willing to work with them, if they were not crazy lunatics like those two were. Many people out there had many things they disliked but worked with cause that is how it should be.

“It’s not what you used to do, but it’s in one of our supply centers. As a distribution and supply coordinator for construction companies. We checked your background and found you had received your college degree in logistics. Top of your class, with a secondary degree in management.”

“You’re shitting me right?” He stared at her incredulously. Still he took in the vision before him. Soft voice, but steel behind it, warm open face housing green eyes, scarlet colored hair, delicate looking frame. He wasn’t fooled in the least at that last observation for he could tell stubbornness and tenacity were buried somewhere in her. He was liking what he was seeing and wasn’t sure what to do about it. Thankfully she continued to speak distracting him from his musings.

“Nope. We think you’ll fit in and wanted to make up to you for getting you fired. If you work out great and if at the end of six months it’s not working, well we can part company with the rest of the years salary to tied you and your family over.” A shiver of disappointment ran down her spine at the thought of him not making it. She wanted to get to know the guy more.

“What would be the salary?” Because while the job sounded good, he wasn’t sure about working for a Williams.

“70K to start out with chances for promotion and raises after a year. Full benefits like everyone else gets and 4 weeks vacation after the first year with roll overs starting after the third year. Sick time roll overs too. We have the detailed contracts at our office if you like to go over them.”

Not having to think about it any further, he was willing to give the job a chance. A single widower of four, blacklisted from a good paying job being offered something better? Yes, he would take it, even if he didn’t like the job or the people much offering it.

By the end of the year, he and his family had been adopted into the clan, via marriage. Nine months after that he was a father of six with a green eyed, scarlet haired wife who wanted more.

505050

Next up after the events of the broken book store was lunch. Sure it was bit early but Danny needed to sit down, he needed to eat and he wanted to do it somewhere with a hell of a lot of air conditioning. The cubs were all for this as they were hungry too and wanted to try more human food.

Danny was having none of it.

“No, not going to happen. Sasha and Loki will take you all hunting at home. Steve and the kids and I are going to sit at the restaurant for a calm lunch where we can relax.” He was met with 17 pairs of soulful eyes all beseeching him to change his mind.

“Danny come one, we want to eat together as a family. Please?” Steve begged, dragging the please out as he tried to get back into his mate’s good graces.

“No.” He would be firm, nothing Steve could say would make him change his mind.

‘I’ll let you spank me first chance we get, then go down on my knees, suck you hard till you’re ready to come, then fuck me stupid as hard as you wish while I scream for mercy as I ride your thick cock.’

Okay Steve could say something to make him change his mind.

‘Can I tie you up while I do so?’

‘Hell yes!’ Steve’s jade eyes lit up as he felt his mate conceding.

“Please Danny let’s all eat together. There is a nice family restaurant with outdoor seating. We can have everyone there.”

Taking a deep breath, trying too will away the hardon his mate had given him at the idea of fucking him stupid. “Fine, but best manners I don’t want have yet another store pissed off at us.”

“No problem, promise we will behave.”

The kids didn’t care they just cried joyfully at eating together.

505050

They found an Italian eatery with outdoor seating, shaded by many awnings or umbrellas. After inquiring whether Spirit Animals were welcome they were assured they were. The cubs happy with the news immediately showed themselves, causing the servers to start in surprise. They hadn’t realized there were going to be so many. Still the staff soldered through, many petting the cubs behind the ears, or between shoulder blades to their delight.

Danny to make life easier insisted on ordering pizza for the humans, while the wolves were served a variety plate of Alfredo noodles, lasagna, and stuffed chicken. Lots of salad was brought out and placed on everyone’s plate including Steve’s, who frowned at the food reserved for rabbits.

As they went to order their pizzas Danny fell even more in love with his newest son, while Steve Sr. could only stare in horror at the revelation.

“No pineapple on mine. Pineapple is the devil fruit on pizza.” Steven jr. stated firmly, totally believing his words with all his heart.

Before Steve could pop in and correct him over such blasphemous words, Danny spoke up, grin firmly in place. “You are totally correct buddy. Pineapple should never be in the same hemisphere as pizza.”

Steve finally finding his voice, outrage at the thought of pineapple-less pizza. “Danny don’t say silly things like that, pineapple totally goes on pizza, everyone knows that.”

“I don’t think so and neither does our son, who is displaying a high level of intelligence in his choice of pie toppings. Now S. J. what does go on a pizza?”

“Pepperoni and cheese with sauce. Nothing else.”

Danny smirked at his partner delighted at the answer. “Perfect, we’ll get one of those, while the heathens can order their own pies.”

505050

Next stop in the pursuit of a family outing meant to drive Danny out of his mind was the clothing store. It seemed each person had their own unique tastes and styles which he expected. But what he didn’t expect was the shining eyes of the cubs as they took in all the different colors, textures and designs of the fabrics. The triplets especially were giddy with joy to see all the things that were just calling to them to play tug of war with.

Sasha was quickly in the middle of the three snapping and snarling at them about losing their new toys even more if they even thought of ripping one thread off the clothing. The other cubs listening decided good behavior was warranted this time around. 

Pity.

Course the kids themselves, all four of them, didn’t have such issue. Steve and Grace both headed over to the section which sold military surplus or the closest equivalent ooohhhhing and awing over the cargo pants, shorts, shirts and vests to be found. Danny shook his head even as he herded the boys over to a younger section of the store. There Danny finally got to see a bit more personality emerging from his oldest as to what he liked. Which was t-shirts printed with Zootopia characters, Ironman and Spiderman along with some nice button downs with ties he liked to wear just like the fox. He settled for slacks but loved the jeans too, picking a few different colors out that were comfy and would allow him to run around and play. 

Charlie was focused on only one thing. T-shirts which only had his beloved Saussi on them. There was a photo print booth near them and they could take your picture and print it on a shirt for you to take home. So that is all he wanted. It took forever to pick out some other clothes for him for he wanted only his wolf ones. Finally Danny put his foot down and picked out simple plain shirts and pants with the reasoning being Charlie didn’t want to mess up all his pretty new shirts with stains or what not the first week he had them did he? The kid frowned not understanding but decided to agree. After all he really did want to keep his new wolf shirts nice.

Steve and Grace came back at this point, arms loaded with stacks upon stacks of shirts and shorts. The shorts had more pockets than a mechanics tool box frankly. And the shirts were all plain polo shirts with no style whatsoever. Dear god Steve was infecting their daughter with his bad taste, he had to put a stop to this and quick.

“Steve what did you do? What are you and Grace carrying?”

The two named stopped in front of him, sharing a confused look between each other. Steve finally spoke up, “Umm clothes, what did you think they were?”

Pointing directing at the offending garments, “Those are not clothes, those are an affront to all things in good taste. I know it's too late for you to acquire any sort of taste but I refuse to allow Grace to sink so low.”

“But Danno, I like them, they’ll work great when I’m helping in the motor pool.” She looked up with her dark brown eyes, pleading to keep the clothes her Papa helped her pick out.

Rolling his eyes, “Fine but we are picking you out some other things to Monkey. Come on, all of you and that means you too Steve.” Grabbing his partner’s arm, he dragged them over to the young ladies section to pick out some nicer outfits. He had felt for a moment he was being too pushy in wanting to get her some prettier clothes, but his worry was unfounded. Once in the ladies section, Grace herself went squealing off to see the pretty outfits. Steve grinning as if it was all his own idea after he saw how excited she was to be getting even more clothes to dress up in.

Course while the humans were occupied with human clothes, the cubs were largely on their own. Sasha was watching them, Loki helping by laying down and trying to nap after stuffing himself at lunch. The triplets were quivering with restless energy, wanting to go and play among the racks of clothes, but were behaving for the moment. The other cubs though were twitching trying to keep still while waiting for their humans.

Feriwen was sitting down when she felt an itch behind her right ear. Lifting her back leg she starting scratching vigorously to make it stop. But while doing so she accidentally leaned to far back and tipped over, knocking one of the racks over. Zoredia who had been laying on the other side of the rack, yelped while jumping up covered in clothes. She swirled around trying to get out from under the fabric which caused her fluffy tail to hit a stand of lady undergarments tipping them over. Many of which fell on the floor but some landing on Rarien who shot up, shooting to the right and ramming his shoulder into a display case filled with hair accessories.

This chain of events startled the other cubs who immediately scrambled to escape the falling items. The problem is as they were trying to escape they ran into more and more of the racks and displays knocking them over. Yelping in fright for most of the cubs, the triplets were just delighted for an excuse to run around, the 1 year olds ran into each other. Bouncing off each other as they became covered in clothes, they started running further away from each other. Cirion, stumbled into a display which clacked down, letting loose a spray of glittery things and tubes of something which looked like caked blood. Whimpering in distress he tried to run, only to slip on the thin tubes. This caused him to slide sideways and bump into the make up displays. 

Which exploded in a cloud of eye shadow and lip gloss the likes the store was sure to have never seen before. The triplets were eager to cause more trouble, so they went flying around the store’s clothing department, trying to “avoid” the flying merchandise. In the matter of just a few seconds it went from calm in apparel to chaos. More racks of clothing and accessories went flying, more cubs started crying out for Mom to stop everything and other customers just stared at what was going on.

Sasha and Loki were trying to calm their kids, even as their humans came to help. Steve managed to stop the clothes from falling any more. Danny picked up Delarion to calm his cries of fear, petting his ears. The kids each snatched their own bond wolf and petted them into calmness. The triplets were grinning in satisfaction at finally causing some more mischief with clothes. The rest of the cubs were actually being soothed by various other parents in the store. Many seeing the cubs for what they were, kids who had just been scared at things suddenly falling on them.

Store management ran over trying to figure out what happened, and assuring the family that this wasn’t the worst that had ever happened in the store. The worst happened to be when a water pipe burst under the floor and soaked the carpet along with the bottom level of shelves. So many goods had to be thrown out due to contamination. So a few clothes dropped on the floor was nothing compared to that.

Still Danny offered to pay for the broken things, which was declined gently. Mostly cause they didn’t want it to be known they made a family pay for things which had frightened children in the first place. The Guide was thankful, even as he eyed the triplets who tried to put on innocent faces. He had a feeling they had done something to their sister to start the trouble to begin with.

“Hey thanks man. Like I said we are really sorry this happened.” Danny shook the other man’s hand.

“You’re welcome Sir. We all know 5-0 and how it hasn’t been easy last few years. Everyone needs to catch a break.”

“Right, thanks. We’ll pay for our stuff and get out of your hair.”

“Sure right this way, Kim will be more than happy to help you check out.”

Leading the family over to a register, the lady behind the counter smiled in a friendly manner. Sitting beside her, a large tan bloodhound watched the cubs with a knowing expression. The spirit animal took the cubs all in stride, even as he protected his own Guide from the falling objects.

They checked out quickly, leaving the store and Danny took a deep breath, hoping to settle his nerves. Seriously they were just supposed to be out as a family, enjoying being together. This is not how he had planned the day going.

‘Love you okay?’ Steve asked in his mind.

‘Yeah just been a long day.’

‘I feel for ya. How about we go and get some snow cones, and afterward we can go to the play ground.’

‘Sound perfect. I think we got most of what we needed today done.’

‘Right.’ Clapping his hands, the Sentinel gained the attention of the kids. “Okay everyone, who wants SNOW CONES?”

A shouted chorus of barks, yips, and cheers from the kids were their answers.

“Great, let’s head out and get some treats.”

505050

Snow cones were a great idea, it calmed everyone down, let them settle and enjoy the sunshine while they lapped up the treat.

What wasn’t such a good idea is Steve abandoning Danny to watch the kids when they were at the family fun land afterwards. They had paid their tickets to go in, Danny had watched as the kids and cubs scattered in every direction, before turning to his mate. Who was no where to be found.

‘Steve where are you?’ He called out mentally as he tried to keep an eye on everyone.

‘Don’t worry Danny, I’ll be back in a bit. I need to do something. You’ll be fine.’ Then the Sentinel was gone from his mind.

‘STEVE damn it!’ Danny growled, as he realized he was on his own to watch 15 kids in what was a child friendly amusement park.

He was doomed.

The kids broke up into teams, the triplets yipping with excitement at the tug a rope stand. Built for those Sentinels or Guides who had animals larger than normal who might want to test their strength, or just show off. They immediately gripped the rope as tightly as they could in their jaws and gave an almighty heave. With squeals of glee the rope launched the ringer which flew up to hit the bell a good 20 feet above them. Dropping down a second later, tickets were then ejected from the machine. Mith, snatching the tickets followed her younger sisters to the next game, intent on seeing what other noises they could make.

In the mean time, Rarien and Feriwen ran straight for the tilt-a-whirl ride, sitting in line patiently for their turn. The attendant blinking at them for a few seconds, before looking around for whoever they belonged too. 

Danny strode over, sighing at the likely reason they haven’t been allowed on. They were Spirit Animals, and typically they only showed themselves when they wanted. Even if the place was Sentinel and Guide friendly along with their spirit beasts. “Sorry, I’m assuming they can’t get on?”

The attendant blinked again at the question before smiling. “Oh no Sir, nothing like that. It's just they look a little young. I’ve never seen a young Spirit Animal and well, I wanted to make sure they had their guardian’s permission first. The owners of the park are a bonded pair, and made this place with all members of a family in mind. But they have very firm ideas about children. They must be accompanied by an adult. I was assuming that applied to young Spirit Animals too.” The 20 something man explained with true warmth and concern in his eyes.

Taken aback at the reason, Danny took a few seconds to process the words. Then found he totally agreed with the sentiments. The young of any kind could be trouble or find themselves in true trouble if something happens and the ride attendant didn’t follow the rules. “Do I actually need to ride with them? Or can I just stand at the gate and watch? I have 13 other kids I need to watch.” He was so totally going to murder his mate. Sasha shared his sentiments, for Loki had snuck off with Steve.

“13 others? Hmm well, normally you have to sit with them. But with so many, I think it would be okay as long as they are the only two in the cup. I’ll buckle them in really good for added safety since you won’t be in there with them.”

Danny eyes shinning with thankfulness “Oh thank you, I appreciate it very much.” Turning to the eager to ride cubs. “Feriwen, Rarien be on your best behavior, let him buckle you in and don’t puke on the ride.”

Yes Big Brother Danny. (Both said with cub like wonder and excitement.)

So Danny watched as the two cubs with great care and detail, climbed carefully into the ride’s seat. The attendant buckling them in, before checking on the other patrons who wished to ride. Returning to the control box, he gave a thumbs up to everyone before turning it on. A few moments later the air was broken with the sounds of happy children shrieking with delight, along with a couple howls of Joy.

Danny watching the pair on their ride, tried to keep an eye on the other cubs, but mostly had to leave it to Sasha to watch the ones who had run off. Really seriously, if Steve was doing anything other than maybe saving people from a burning building, he was going to pluck ass crack hairs out slowly. He turned to scan around him, trying to keep an eye on the other cubs, finding it quite difficult with only 2 adults in the area. Only to find the other cubs had completely scattered along with his kids. A streak of trepidation went down his back as he realized what was about to happen.

The cubs were going to explore, the amusement park was doomed.

505050

Grace holding onto the hands of her two brothers, wandered just a few feet in front of her fathers, or so she thought, taking in the sights. Jaea had taken point, Saussi was behind the group, while Ty circled around, guarding his charges. They were all moving slowly, simply looking at all the pretty balloons, food stalls, games of chance to win fish or stuffed animals.

“What do you guys want to do first?” She asked them, watching Steven out of the corner of her eye. Honestly she wanted him to feel so much a part of their family. She loved him already like an older sister should, but knew it would take time for him to return those feelings. She didn’t much like his mother, what she had done to him over the years. She knew he had had a much harder life than her or Charlie and she was determined to make up for all the crap he had been subjected too. First order of business finding some sort of game or crafting station to have fun in.

Steven concentrated on what he would like to do, feeling something within him urging him to respond. He had never had a person who actually was interested in what he wanted to do. It was a novel experience, and he wasn’t sure if he should trust it. Still he felt Grace was honest and nothing she had done had made him think otherwise. Plus Ty vouched for his siblings and he trusted his very best friend in the whole universe absolutely. If Ty said his sisters were trustworthy and they in turn said their own bond mates were trustworthy then it was worth it to him to try.

“Umm what about that over there?” He asked quietly, pointing towards a balloon dart game tall.

“Oooooh I love it. Come on let’s go. Charlie see it?” Grace gushed, pleased to see one of her favorite games. She held her youngest brother’s hand to help him walk over, Steven following along too. The three wolves took up position behind them, guarding their backs. The vendor looked down, a friendly smile in her eye.

“Well, hello there children, care for a turn?”

“Yes please.” Grace responded, eyes filled with delight.

“Okay its one ticket gets you six darts. Hit and pop all six and you can pick a prize from this wall.” She pointed to the one behind her, filled with large stuffed dragons, unicorns and griffins. “But don’t worry we have other prizes if you don’t manage to get all six. Try for at least one okay honey?” She spoke sweetly, handing over the darts with a bright smile.

Grace let go of her brothers hands to take the six darts in her own. Gazing at the balloons, tongue sticking out as she concentrated on how to make her first shot. Charlie and Steven both watching her with avid curiosity to see if she could hit any of the balloons. Aiming carefully, she let the dart fly up, watching as it went in a graceful arc only to slide off the blue balloon.

“Oh too bad sweetie, but don’t worry try again, everyone gets a prize of some sort. Take your time, make sure you aim high.” The woman cheered her on, already getting the lowest level prizes ready to go. A container of lolly pops to make sure no one walked away to disappointed from her booth.

Grace tried again, only to watch as the second dart slid off the balloon. Her eyes started to grow concerned because she really wanted to win a prize for her brothers. Taking up the third dart she threw and cried out delighted when she finally popped her first balloon.

“Yes, great job darling, keep going, see if you can hit any more.” The vendor encouraged her.

Feeling much more confident Grace picked up her fourth dart, but it unfortunately did not pop a balloon. Scrunching up her nose, she sent the fifth up, watching with delight as it hit the green target. She was even happier when the sixth one hit, giving her a total of 3 hits.

“Excellent, wonderful job.” The nice lady crowed with joy. She eyed the kids for a moment before glancing at the various prizes. Going to the back wall she pulled down 4 prizes, walking back with a smile on her face. “Okay sweetheart you have a couple choices here. This is the prize you get for when you get 3 balloons.” She showed a large bear with brown fur and white paws. “Or if you like you can trade it in for these little guys. They are typically the prizes you get for hitting one balloon.” She held up three little wolf stuffed animals, all gray but with white, black or brown ears.

Grace didn’t even hesitate. “The wolves please. Thank you ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, now you go and have some more fun and tell your friends about us okay. Have a good time kids.” She waved them off, turning to the next family wanting a turn.

Grace gave Charlie the wolf with the brown ears while Steven received the one with black while she took the white one. All three of them pleased with their prizes, their wolves also happy because their bond mates were.

The six of them moved on to another stall, Grace glancing over her shoulder to see her Dad watching them as Rarien and Feriwen were being strapped into a ride. She didn’t want to move far from his sight, knowing he would not be happy if they did. But there were still many things they could do while being watched. A tug on her right hand indicated Charlie wanted her attention. “What Charlie?”

“Can we go there?” He pointed over to another game, this time it was a bottle toss game.

“Sure, Steven you want to give it a try?” She asked her other brother who was eyeing the man at the booth with suspicion.

“What? Not sure something doesn’t seem right.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” Instantly she was looking at the man, eyes narrowed as he interacted with another customer. 

“His eyes, they keep shifting, and why does it seem like he is smirking?”

Sending out her own mental senses, just starting to practice some of what Jaea was teaching her, she received a hint of sneakiness from the man. The smile he sported appeared to be a tad to gleeful as the child failed at knocking down the bottles. How the man didn’t seem sincere as he told the kid better luck next time and would he like to try again?

“You’re right.” Leaning down she gathered her siblings together, whispering quietly at them. “I think we have a mystery right here. We should try and figure it out. After all we’re the kids of detectives right?”

Steven, eyes sparking with determination at righting a wrong, nodded. 

Charlie, not quite sure what was going on, but knew he wanted to help solve the mystery. “Yeah, I’ll help. Mysteries are fun.”

With another look at the man who was taking the money of another child, she whispered what they were going to do.

505050

“So sign right here Sir. Will you want it delivered?”

“No, I’ll take it once you finish prepping it.”

“Excellent, it will take an hour, will that be acceptable?”

“Perfectly, my partner is more than capable of handling the kids for an hour. He will be so pleased with this.”

“Sounds wonderful. If you like you can sit in our lobby till everything is taken care of.”

“Thanks.”

505050

The three kids walked up to the booth with the shady man, not missing how another child went away sad at losing a prize. The man did have some awesome expensive ones, portable music players, small hand hold video games, sets of sport equipment and other items. Their wolves had disappeared from sight, not wanting to alert the man to possible reinforcements.

The man spotted them, predatory smirk on his face, quickly morphing into one that looked genuine, but wasn’t. “Why hello there kids, care to try your luck? All you need to do is knock all the bottles off the platform then you can pick the prize you like.”

“Is it easy?” Charlie ask, eyes wide in innocence.

“You bet kid, super easy. Five dollars gets you 6 balls.” The man looked down, greed in his black eyes.

Pulling on his sister’s hand, Charlie implored her just like they had planned. “Gracie? Please.”

Grace pretended to think about it, even as Steven was eyeing the bottles with focused intent. “Hmm think I can do it Charlie? Or should Steven do it?”

“How about both? Or can we all try it?” He asked innocently, but he had a gleam in his eyes too. He was having fun trying to solve whatever mystery they had found.

Steven spoke up, “Yeah we can all try, can I go first Gracie?”

“Sure Steven, here Mister.” She handed over 5 dollars and the man gave Steven his 6 balls.

“Now the object of the game is to knock over all the bottles, if you do, then you can pick whatever prize you want.”

The balls were whiffle type balls, lightweight, filled with holes but still should be able to knock the bottles stacked on top of each other. There were six bottles total, three on the bottom, two in the middle and one on top. They sat perched on a small platform, three feet from the counter.

“Now aim carefully kid, you need to hit the bottles just right or they won’t go down.”

Steven narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. Winding up his arm, he launched the ball at the stack, scoring a direct hit between the third and second row. There was a plastic sounding ring off the things but they didn’t move. Glaring at the bottles, the young Sentinel picked up the second ball, repeating his actions. The ball this time hit the top most bottle and it moved barely from what he could see.

“What’s going on? I hit both times.” Steven asked crossly.

“Maybe you’re not throwing hard enough, go ahead and try again. You have plenty of balls.”

Steven tried with the rest of his projectiles and each one simply bounced off the stack. With the exception of that one top bottle rocking slightly, none had changed position. Looking up at his new sister, he nodded minutely.

“Don’t worry Steven, I’ll try, I’m sure I can throw harder than you.” Grace handed over another 5 dollars taking the 6 balls in return. This time though the wolves became involved. 

Ty jumping over the counter, still invisible, circled around the pedestal the bottles were perched on. Sniffing deeply, ears perked up he watched intently as Grace launched her first. As the ball hit, he listened and he could hear just faintly the sounds of air being pulled somewhere. Focusing his hearing he pinpointed the sound as if coming from the stand itself. When Grace threw another ball, he watched as it hit the bottles, not missing how the sound of flowing air increased for a few moments. Switching his gaze from the platform to the man he took in how he was standing. How each time Grace threw a ball, his foot seemed to press on a small pedal buried in the corner.

Jaea, Saussi, come here. (He called to his sisters. The other two jumping the counter to investigate what he was seeing.)

What is it? (Jaea asked.)

The man I believe he is cheating. Each time Grace throws a ball, I can hear air flowing from the stand. 

Both female wolves perked their ears up to listen as Grace threw her last ball. Each of them pulling their lips back in annoyance when they heard what their brother had brought to their attention.

(Saussi, blue eyes blazing with fiery temper) Lets rip his throat out, he’s cheating and shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it!

(Jaea shook her head, calming her volatile sister.) Be at peace sister dear, instead we should tell Big Brother Danny and Mother. They are police and can take care of it.

(Now snarling at her sister.) No, Big Brother Danny is supposed to be relaxing. Taking it easy for once, we should just take care of this ourselves. If we can’t rip his throat out, can we just scare him till he poops himself?

Before either of the other cubs could say anything, the decision was taken away from them. 

What are you all doing in here cubs? (Sasha asked looking over the counter invisible like the cubs.)

MOTHER the man is a CHEATER! (Saussi exclaimed, throughly irate at the bad man.)

(Cocking her head to the side, she looked over at the man who was giving off very greedy vibes.) Cheater? What is he cheating at?

(Ty replied back.) Not sure, every time Grace or Steven throws a ball, he hits a thing on the ground. I can hear air flowing through the stand and the bottles don’t move.

The strawberry blond matriarch thought about her cubs words, before moving towards the man who was talking to the kids. She listened as he encouraged them to try once more. That he was sure the kids would win this time. Quickly making up her mind to investigate what her cubs were thinking, she directed her thoughts to her first born’s cub.

Grace darling pay for another round, I want to find out what is going on. (She whispered quietly, pleased when she saw the 10 year old nod minutely.)

Focusing her hearing, she stood on her hind legs to watch the man over the counter. Paying close attention to his feet as Grace threw her balls. What she saw made her draw her lips back in a silent snarl. While her cubs may not know exactly what was going on, she had no problem realizing it.

Keep throwing darling, I’m getting your father. (She dropped down before trotting over to Danny who was waiting for Rarien and Feriwen.)

Danny noticed Sasha coming towards him, along with noticing she wasn’t making herself visible to those around them. Which was typical of Spirit animals, especially wolves, but this was a fun park meant to entertain those mystic beings as well. Why she didn’t want to be seen could mean many things. “Sasha?”

Danny, the cubs have discovered something. It appears that man over there at the bottle toss is cheating people out of their money.

Blinking at the news coming out of nowhere, “What? How?” Detective instincts long dormant reviving.

I believe he is using some sort of air suction device to keep the bottles from tipping over. The cubs could see him using some sort of pedal device on the ground. I checked and saw both the pedal and heard the air.

Taking a deep disgruntled breath, he once again cursed Steve for being gone and leaving him to deal with all this bullshit. Wiping his face with both hands, he straightened up as he focused on being the cop he was. “Okay once Rarien and Feriwen get off I’ll go over and see what is going on. Go keep an eye on him for now.”

Nodding, she turned around to return to the stall, watching as Grace once again lost her last ball. She indicated she wasn’t to spend any more money.

Grace knowing Sasha had spoken to her father, pretended to be upset at losing. It wasn’t much to do so, since she was, but she was also excited. Her first case as a detective, kinda like Nancy Drew or the Hardy boys. Steven and Charlie were also hiding their excitement at possibly stopping a bad guy and couldn’t wait for Danny to show up.

“Oh man I really wanted that music player. Oh well, come on guys, let's try another game some where.” She said with resignation.

The greedy cheater tried to entice them into one more game. “Hey now, you almost had it last time. Want to try just one more time?”

Danny came over at that moment, hearing the man’s last few words. “Hey kids what’s going on?”

“Danno, we were trying to win Steven a music player, but we can’t seem to get the bottles to knock over.”

“Really? How do you knock them over?” He looked between the kids and the bottles while glancing at the man at the counter out of the corner of his eye.

Grace pointing “You throw balls at the bottles and they are supposed to fall over if you hit them. But they never seem to move. We tried but just couldn’t throw them hard enough.” She looked up with deep brown eyes, gleaming with honesty.

“Hmm let me try and see if I can get Steven his player.” Turning to the man. “How about it pal?”

Eyes lit up with happiness at making more money. “Sure Sir anyone can play. Five dollars for 6 balls.” He took the Detective’s money with pleasure, even as he handed over the balls. “Just aim for the bottom three if you can. You need to knock all the bottles over to get a prize.”

“Sure shouldn’t be too difficult.” Picking up his first ball, he took careful aim, pulled his arm back and with all his weekend baseball practice behind him, let go. The ball flew through the air and bounced off the bottom center bottle from a perfect hit. Course Danny with a yelp of surprise had to duck down to not get beaned in the head from it bouncing back. He had thrown it a bit harder than what he needed too. Straightening up, he looked at the stack totally unmoved, eyes narrowing as they should have moved some from that hit. “Well, that worked not at all, let me try again from a different angle.” 

Moving over to the right a couple steps, he took aim again, only to have the same results happen. It happened three more times and Danny really wished Steve was here so they could catch the guy using his super hearing. Unfortunately the bastard wasn’t here, having disappeared for who knows what reason. He just knew Steve wasn’t going to get any tonight that was for damn sure. Deciding to take another tack, with his last ball, he put a hell of a lot of force into his actions. By that he actually just tipped all the bottles over with his mind just as the ball hit them. Pleased he turned to the vendor who was staring at the tipped over bottles.

“Hey finally, awesome, didn’t think it was possible to knock those buggers over.”

The man wasn’t paying any attention, too busy trying to figure out what was going on. “Impossible…”

Cocking his head, Danny asked even as he pulled out his phone, hitting the record button on the video just in case, before putting it back in his pocket. The man never even noticed. “What’s impossible?”

The man walking over to knocked over bottles tried to figure out what happened. “It’s impossible to knock the bottles over.”

“What why?” Danny asked frowning but watching the man intently. The guy struck him as not too smart.

“The bottles are vacuumed down to the base, how did they tip over?” It was at this point he realized he was speaking out loud and people were listening to him. “Oh ummm I mean they must have been stuck by vacuum…”

Danny rolled his eyes upward before reaching into his pocket for his badge. “Come on buddy, I think we need to discuss this more in the office don’t you?” At least he had the satisfaction of seeing the man blanch as he realized he was a cop. “Close up the shop and let’s get going.”

Grabbing the man by the arm once he had closed up the shop, Danny went in search of the office. His kids following along behind him, where they had the pleasure of spending the next 30 minutes explaining what the hell was going on, having the cops called, arrive, arrest and take the scammer to jail. 

The kids couldn’t even pick a prize out of the ones left behind since it was determined that most of them were stolen goods. Course the day got even better when a voice came over the radio from the swim center. Evidently some wolves were causing confusion in a corner of the pool.

Danny sighed already guessing just what wolves it might be.

505050

Cirion, Delarion, Faldor and Zoredia quickly grouped together to go exploring, wandering through the packs of humans, intent on investigating all the new sights and sounds. Their ears were perked up, tails wagging, tongues lolling out of their jaws as their eyes took in all the sights around them. Never had they ever seen anything as wondrous as all the shiny, noise making items and they wanted to explore it all. They had quickly forgotten to stay in sight of their mother or older brother in favor of following other screaming joyfully children.

Cirion was leading the group, his soft green eyes bright as he tried to decide what they should do first. His younger brother Delarion was staying near his shoulder, content to let his older lead while he quietly assessed everything. Even his eyes were wide though as he took in the sights his siblings were. Faldor’s nose was constantly twitching, lungs drawing large draws of air as he scented everything. Never before in his life had he smelled so many good things, tasted the air and realize there was so much more to smell. Zora brought up the rear of the group, keeping an eye on her brothers, especially Del, knowing he could become nervous in new settings. But so far he was doing fine and she could enjoy herself to the hilt.

Threading their way through a group of 30 humans with their own young, the cubs stopped abruptly at what was before them. The entire area had been roped off for safety along with plexiglass barriers to keep the splashing to a minimum. For they had stumbled across the key family feature of the entire amusement park. The family fun water play place, filled with slides, wave pools, and splash machines. Bodies quivering with excitement they headed over to the line, waiting to get in. 

They were about half way through when a cry of panic could be heard by the small pack. Ears perking up, they scanned the pool trying to find the problem. In a far corner hidden by a poorly placed slide end, a 9 year old girl was struggling to break out of a water intake vent. The cubs didn’t hesitate, raised properly by men who put actions to save others before thought, they let loose vicious growls and snarls to get people to move. Startled with cries of fright people moved to get out of the way of the supposedly out of control Spirit Animals.

The cubs pushed their way through the crowd, charging over the concrete pathways, jumping over kids and their parents as they focused on their goal. In less than a minute, Cirion and Delarion were leaping into the pool swimming towards the scared little girl. Powerful paws churning the water as they worked to reach the summer blond child. Zora and Faldor continued to run along the edge, breaking off to get the attention of the pool attendants who realized something serious was going on. The life guards started running towards the cubs, trying to figure out what was happening. 

Cirion reached the little girl first, ducking down to bring his back under her legs. Del swimming next to her so she could grab onto his fur which she did, tightly. Cirion surfaced quickly, pushing her up and out of the water. Zora and Faldor cleared the pathway of visitors even as one of the life guards, seeing the problem didn’t hesitate to dive in. In mere seconds he was wrapping his arms around the small girl, his partner getting a med kit and towels. Faldor, getting a sniff of the girl, went on the hunt to find her parents. It took only a few minutes, for they were heavily distracted by the commotion of other swimmers and their younger son crying while their other four children were demanding attention. Barking he was annoyed when he didn’t get their attention and didn’t hesitate to take steps to rectify the problem. Grabbing the husband, he started dragging the older man towards his daughter.

“Hey you little bastard what do you think you’re doing?” The man snarled as he tried to break out of the cub’s hold. 

Faldor not wanting to hassle with it any more, gave a mighty yank on his shirt, throwing him off balance and forcing him to follow.

“Harold what’s going on? Leave my husband alone you stupid mutt.” His wife called out, trying to save her husband.

Zora seeing where her brother had gone, watched as her other two brothers helped the life guard get the girl to the pool edge. She took up a guard position as other patrons realized what was happening and wished to help, baring her fangs to keep them back. The life guards finally pulled the scared girl onto the walk way, checking her out, seeing she was breathing in scared little gasps. 

Faldor finally managed to get the parents to understand what he was doing. Which is realize their little girl had almost drowned while they had been distracted.

“REBECCA!” Her father screamed as he raced over, his wife herding the rest of their kids between the ages of 2 and 7 a few seconds after. He bypassed Zora who was still keeping the others at bay. Faldor joining her, lips pulled back to reinforce Zora’s instructions. Cirion and Del climbed out of the pool, shaking vigorously to get the water out. 

By this point, Danny and the rest of the pack minus one adult Sentinel and his bond mate had reached the pool. They had been dealing with another minor crisis with the bonded cubs and their chosen.

“Hey everything alright over here?” Danny asked, coming up to the group working to calm the children and parents as they sorted out the girl who had almost drowned. Seeing the problem, he didn’t hesitate to let loose calming waves of energy. By passing the life guards doing their job, he watched as the parents relaxed, the other swimmers returning to their own pursuits of watery fun.

One of the life guards, the woman helping to dry the girl off while her partner took her vitals, looked up at the Guide. “We’re working on it. These your wolves?”

Looking over at his cubs, he could see how they were still watching the kid with concern. “Yeah they belong to my pack.”

“You should be proud, they helped save her life. I’m calling maintenance in a few minutes to have this problem taken care of. Somehow a safety grate was pried off over night. No one caught it when doing inspection.”

The parents over hearing this started to fret over who was responsible for the danger to their daughter. Danny hearing the complaints knew this wasn’t the time for it. “Hey now, why don’t you take this to the office. Get away from all the prying eyes.”

The husband now holding his daughter, paid little attention to what he was saying. Instead it was his wife who turned towards him, still trying to round up her little ones and worry over her daughter. “Who are you?”

Digging into his pocket yet again, he pulled out his badge for the second time that day. While not technically reinstated yet, in this instance it really didn’t matter. “Detective Danny Williams 5-0, now how about you gather your family, and we head to the office.”

She straightened at the sight of the badge, nodding her head as she reached out to gather up her children. Her husband still holding their daughter followed the woman life guard as she led them all to the office. Once there Danny had the pleasant experience of dealing with distraught parents, upset kids, pleased with themselves cubs, all while his mate decided to bugger off and leave him to fart around doing who knows what.

Yep that man was so not going to get laid tonight.

505050

Danny sighed as he signed the last piece of paperwork needed for witness statements for the girl from the pool and arrest of the vendor. Leaning back in his chair he scrubbed at his eyes, finally glad he could get up and leave. It had been a long day and he wanted to get the kids and go home. He needed a beer and to be honest a blow job. His mate owed him for all the crap he had left him to deal with.

The site manager sat across from him watching with a sympathetic smile on his face. Honestly he knew it could have been so much worst for the park. Course there would still be a hell of a lot of changes to be made. He himself wasn’t looking forward to all the legal crap he would be wading through tomorrow. Still he was grateful to have the Detective there right off the bat, he had handled everything in such a calm manner. Many of the other guests had no clue there had been any problems to begin with which was all to the good. Leaning back himself he opened the left hand side drawer of his desk. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers, he poured two fingers full for the both of them. Handing one to Danny, he smirked to see the man not hesitate to take a sip, eyes closing in pleasure.

“Detective I once again want to thank you for all your help today. I’m sure it would have been much more complicated if you hadn’t been there to take charge so quickly.”

Taking another sip of the good stuff, Danny looked over at the other man. “Hey man you’re welcome. It all worked out especially for the girl in the pool. I’m glad she’ll be okay.”

“Very much so, and your own kids I’m glad it didn’t affect them too much either.”

“The kids were happy to help. They were the ones who first alerted me to the jerk.”

“And I want to let you know, you and your whole family is welcome back next time you want to come. To make up for the day they had today.”

Danny pursed his lips, normally he would have to decline due to possible police bribery. But honestly he hadn’t been on duty, his entire family had been there to enjoy themselves like other normal families. Their day had been interrupted by the shenanigans of so many others, and if the guy just wanted to put a reset on their family fun time, one time, so be it. “Thanks man, we’ll take you up on that later.” 

Knocking back the rest of his drink, he pushed away from the desk, standing. “Listen we need to get going. I’m sure the kids are having fun playing on the slides while we were in here. But I need to get them all home and start prepping dinner.”

Standing himself, he reached out his hand to shake Danny’s. “Of course, I totally understand. Course if you like you can eat at the restaurant for free tonight. I can make a call for you.”

Shaking his head, Danny knew that would be stepping over the line if the man did provide food over the top of the lost fun day. “No, but thanks for the offer. I’ll just go and grab the kids and get out of your hair.”

“Sure, have a nice night Detective.” Before any more could be said there was a knocking at the door. The door opened before the site manager could say anything, one of his employee’s looking in nervously.  
.

“Marge what’s wrong?”

“Sorry to interrupt Sir but there is something seriously wrong at the Haunted House attraction.”

Both men looked at her, one with alarm, one with possible resignation.

“What do you mean?” Her manager asked.

Stepping closer into the room, she wrung her hands fearfully. “We getting a bunch of reports from the attendants and customers who went in. They were reporting weird noises, odd things flying through the air, and errr ummm….”

Tensing up both men waited for her to finish. “What Marge? What else?”

“People are saying they are seeing ghosts.”

Squawking in surprise and disbelief, “Ghosts? What do you mean ghosts? Why do they think they are seeing ghosts?”

“Sir people are seeing white things slinking through walls, howling, and glowing red eyes. At least three of them, and no one can explain it.”

“I don’t believe it, there isn’t anything like that in the Haunted House.” The site manager was reaching for his keys, a flash light, and a retractable baton. He just knew someone was fucking around at the attraction and he wasn’t going to put up with it. Not with all the other crap which had happened today.

“It’s true sir, Jeff and Bolton both saw whatever these things could be. They also heard growls, snaps and snarls. I think they also said they heard giggles but they were so shook up I can’t be sure.”

Danny closed his eyes, this is all he needed on top of everything else.

“Don’t worry Marge, I’m on the way over to check this out. I’m sure it’s going to be fine.” Walking around the desk, he stopped to address Danny. “Detective again thanks for your help. I need to see to this, but please come back with your family some other time.”

Shaking his head knowing what he had to do. “You don’t mind if I come with you do you? I think I can help with your problem.”

Both park employees looked at him strangely. “What really?”

“Yeah I have a pretty good idea as to what is going on.” And when he got his hands on those three little shits…

All three left the office quickly, Danny muttering curses the entire time.

505050

“DANNY there you are!” Steve exclaimed enthusiastically as he trotted over to his mate and family.

Danny in response to Steve’s call, gave him what he deserved, a glare which could melt steel. At his feet sat three dejected sisters, all with collars and leashes connecting them to their Big Brother.

Steve stopped in his tracks as he noticed the look his partner was giving him, the girls sitting at his feet, and the other kids and cubs all waiting around for him. “Danny?”

“Where the hell have you been?” Danny snarled not happy the man had been gone for hours rather than the “few minutes” he said he would be gone.

Moving much slower, hands out as if calming a raging wild animal. “Sorry Danny love, I went to get something and unfortunately it took much longer to get everything done than I was first told.”

Danny really wanted to rip into his partner, but not now, not when they had the kids and strangers around them. No, he would deal with his mate later, now he would find out just what the hell the man was doing. It better be good otherwise his balls were going to be smooth as a baby’s ass once he was done with him. “Okay fine, so what were you doing?”

Steve being no fool, knew Danny wasn’t going to let him being gone so long, go. Still he appreciated the man giving him time to explain himself. “Come see, it's awesome, it will solve so many of our problems, you’ll see.” Turning around, grin spreading on his face as he led his family to his newest toy. “Take a look Baby.” He threw his arms out as he led them around the corner so everyone could see what he was so happy about.

What he was showing off was a custom created SUV built on the Ford Excursion platform. He had seen it in the lot coming into the mall earlier, at a custom car dealership. The beast was large, very large and long. It had not four but six doors on it, with a full sized cargo space in the back. Black in color, with black chrome trim it rested on military grade wheels and tires a comfortable 42 inches off the ground. A full running board ran the length of the doors, making it easy to step into the 24 foot long rig. A full sized solid frame brush bumper was mounted in front of the 7.3 liter v 8 engine which made over 800 horsepower and nearly 1000 pounds of torque.  
The windows were tinted dark black, hiding from view anyone who might be inside. Light bars mounted on the roof would provide plenty of light in the future.

“What in the hell is that Steve?” Danny asked shocked to his core to see the new outrageously sized symbol of male compensation. Especially when he knew for a fact his mate did not need to compensate for anything.

“This Danny is our new ride. When we were coming in here, I realized we were going to need something bigger to handle the kids and all the stuff which comes with them.” Turning he gleefully held his arms out wide again. “This will do it and then some.”

Looking at the taller man askance, “I don’t know Steve…”

Course while the men were talking, three very interested kids and their bond mates were already running over to the new adult toy. Jumping on the running boards trying to look inside it. Steve reached into his pocket to unlock the doors, watching as the kids scrambled to get inside. Their screeches of delight drew an unwilling Danny over, leaving him no choice but to look inside the monster of a vehicle.

The inside was just outrageous, due to the amount of high tech stuff which appeared inside it. The entire interior was done in stain resistant black leather. Two captains chairs for the front with a full control console for all the electronic mumbo jumbo. Two full bench seats capable of sitting 3 full sized people each, 13 inch tv screens mounted in the head rest of the front and middle seats. Mini fridge built into the center console along with a stupid amount of outlets for powering various devices. Dash cams, backup cameras, monitors, and police lights installed discreetly just in case they were needed. The seats were heated, cooled, and even had vibration settings for each one. A full sound system through the car, but also hook ups for bluetooth or corded headphones. Behind the back seat was a full cargo hold, already filled with the essentials as Steve would dub it. Survival gear, gun racks, a gun safe for pistols and other things that might go boom. Along with kid friendly items, like towels, snacks, juice drinks not already cooling in the fridge. 

And of course there was a stupid amount of cup holders because, well, cup holders.

The kids swarmed inside to check out all the latest toys to be found, while Danny and Steve stayed outside for a few minutes.

‘Steve really?’ The Guide asked, raising an eyebrow.

Green eyes gleaming with pride but also seriousness ‘We needed it Danny, the truck wasn’t cutting it and the Camaro even less so.’

Danny wanted to stay mad at Steve, and honestly he was pretty pissed to be left alone with the kids for the last few hours, especially with all that had happened. But he couldn’t fault the man either for wanting something to carry all their family safely. He could feel how nervous his mate was, wondering if Danny would forgive him for being so long. And he would, of course he would, but he still would want pay back, later. For now he had some questions.

“How much does this damn thing weight? What’s the gas mileage? Is it bullet proof?”

Steve relaxing as he felt his mate willing to understand what happened was eager to answer his questions. “Honestly damn thing weight a ton, probably close to 4 tons, it has a heavier duty fully boxed in frame chassis, over large tires and the tow package of course. Gas mileage isn’t good, probably only around 13-14 miles per gallon if that. Lucky we live on an island so nothing is too far. And no its not bullet proof yet, they didn’t have time to make it so.”

Danny raised an eyebrow at the love of his life, the bane of his existence before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I’m still going to get you for leaving me alone with the kids all afternoon.” He gripped his mate’s shoulder, squeezing hard enough to bring tears to Steve’s eyes. “But you did good. You really want to keep this damn thing?”

“Yes, I’m sure it will work for us and the kids.”

“And no doubt you’ll end up using it for police work once we go back won’t you?” He could see Steve wanting to say no, only to nod his head yes.

“Fine we’ll keep it, but you will let me make a few small modifications.” It wasn’t a question.

“Sure Danny, anything you want.”

“Good.” Turning he took the three steps needed to reach the “Tank” as he was starting to think of it. Placing his bond marked hand on the driver side door he closed his eyes and concentrated. His mark lit up faintly as he imagined what he wanted for the truck. Changing density here, shifting bond make up there. It only took a few minutes to change what he wanted rather than having to create it from scratch or something not remotely similar.

When done he stepped back and admired his work, not that anyone would be able to notice it from sight alone.

“Danny?” Steve asked, even as he checked out the younger man to make sure he didn’t expend any more energy needlessly. Just now realizing how Danny was with having to deal with all the kids and cubs on his own. He had been so excited at getting his family a new vehicle, he hadn’t checked in on Danny as much as he normally would have.

‘I’m fine Steve, just need to eat some dinner. I’m tired but I haven’t actually expended any more energy then a regular Guide or father would have. I’m cool.’

‘What did you do Danny?’ Steve looked at the truck trying to figure out what had changed.

‘Nothing much, just made the truck both lighter and stronger. Should be able to withstand a .50 cal I hope, and I don’t want you testing it you schmuck.’ He glared at the man who was already plotting to try. ‘I increased the gas milage significantly due to weight reduction. Also imbued it with true shields for keeping pesky Guides or Sentinels who might want to poke their nose in where it doesn’t belong. Basic stuff really.’ Now he was smirking with justifiable pride. He wouldn’t bother telling him the rest of what he had done, let Steve figure it out in time. Bastard deserved to work for information instead of just being given it.

Steve simply looked at him, stunned at the changes, before smiling hugely. ‘Awesome Danny.’

Grace popped her head out of the truck, from the back most door on the driver side. “Papa this car is so cool take us for a ride.”

Steve still grinning, clapped his mate on the arm, even as he responded. “Sure thing Grace Face.” Climbing into the driver seat, Danny with one last eye roll moved over to the passenger side after instructing the cubs on what they could do. The kids chose the seats they wanted to sit in, their wolves sitting next to them. The triplets were in the cargo hold, so the Guide could keep an eye on them while the rest of the cubs had been sent off with their parents to meet them at the house.

Turning the key in ignition the truck purred into life. Steve with a glance back at the kids, all enjoying their new ride, threw it into gear. Few minutes later they were driving home.

505050

The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded through the rock walled bedroom of their cave home in Verrawin. Steve moaned as he struggled in the bonds Danny had put in him before bending him over his knee to spank his ass fire engine red.

They had returned home after their little shopping trip, fixed dinner and had a quiet evening for a couple hours. The kids ended up going to bed early after all their fun and it didn’t take them long to fall asleep. Danny deciding he had earned some personal time after the day he had, had asked Sasha and Loki to watch the kids. They had agreed, Loki eagerly as he wanted to get back into his lady’s good graces again. So they had teleported the boys to their other home for the hopefully few hours they could afford to be gone. Course they would return in an instant if the kids needed them.

Danny, quickly called in Steve’s offer and was now happily venting some of his frustration out on his squirming elated mate. Listening to his mate moan in pleasure as Danny tanned his ass, the Guide made sure to make his strikes more pleasure than pain. He wanted to rev his engine, not blow it up before he was ready. It was also helping Steve with the guilt he was feeling, once he heard the whole story of how Danny’s day had gone. So he had no problem with Danny cuffing his hands behind his back and leaving him like that while they had their fun. 

“You hard baby? Hard from me spanking your ass for abandoning me?”

“Yeeeesssss, love, I am soooo sorry, oh god hit me harder, I was a bad boy.” Danny smacked him a couple more times, applying more strength. “Fuck yes, god yeah punish me baby.”

Danny smiled with fondness even as he continued to spank his naughty mate. He could feel Steve relaxing as he felt the guilt was smacked out of him. He honestly was only highly annoyed at his partner and normally wouldn’t spank him like this. Instead he preferred to be the one being spanked, but it helped Steve’s mental health and he would do what he needed to make sure his Sentinel stayed balanced.

Danny’s cock was hard as a rock and he couldn’t wait to feed his mate his milk. Giving him a dozen more heavy smacks, he gripped Steve’s wrists and swung his body off his lap. “Okay you little cock slut, I have a special treat for you. I want you to suck me till I blow down your throat. You will not come at any time, your hands will stay cuffed behind you. If you come before given permission I will be very disappointed. You wouldn’t want me disappointed would you Steven?”

Steve shook his head before licking his lips as he focused on his mate’s thick cock. Letting Danny guide him down, he swallowed it all in a single glorious mouthful. Slurping at his tasty treat he worked hard to make it good for his mate. Sucking on the crown, laving with his tongue down the shaft before sucking his large balls into his mouth. Lifting his eyes to Danny’s he could see the love and affection and a hell of a lot of lust reflected back at him.

Reaching with his hand, he stroked his Sentinel’s cheek. “I do love you Steve, never forget, no matter how much you annoy and piss me off, I will always love you.”

‘I love you to Danny.’ Steve projected, mouth otherwise occupied.

Afterwards not much was spoken from either man, instead they simply worked at renewing their physical bonds. Danny groaning as he felt himself start to lose his load, smirking as Steve happily struggled in his bonds. Closing his eyes in contentment as he his fed mate his very essence, something he never tired of.

Once done Danny turned Steve around, helping him to climb onto the bed proper. Leaning him over so he had to use his head for balance, the Guide spread his Sentinel’s legs wide. “Okay I’m going to enjoy myself back here. You are not to come till told otherwise, I’m going to have my fun till I’m hard again. Once I feel like it I’ll then fuck you till we come together. Sound good to you Slut?”

“Fuck yes, eat me out Danny.”

Rolling his eyes, Danny dived into the pucker and using tongue and lips, licked and sucked at his mate’s hole. Steve squirming in bliss as his wet tongue worked itself deep into him. He groaned as his cock bounced against his belly, wishing Danny would play with it. But he knew better than to ask, this was his punishment for leaving his mate behind. And what a punishment it was.

Danny took his time eating his mate out till the man was mindless in lust. Holding him still while he delved deep into his channel, using fingers when he wanted to open him even further. It took the better part of half an hour before his instincts let him know Steve was ready for more. That the man had learned his lesson for now and it was time for the real fun to begin. The blond adjusted himself even as the brunette sensed a new change, a new heat coming from his mate. Danny was about to do something to him and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Okay you cock hungry whore, have something special for you.” Was the only warning he was given as a thick long prick slammed into him to the hilt. Steve howled as his ass was invaded brutally and he relished the feeling. It wasn’t often Danny dominated him, and this was perfect. Made him think maybe he had been craving it without knowing it.

‘Of course you have been. You don’t normally bug off on trips like we had today. You’ve been just as edgy as I have since we came back.’ Danny answered his unasked question. ‘Your own instincts were twitchy still and settled on this. A safe low key way to annoy me into taking you and relieving your own stress.’

Quietly in direct contrast to the hard fucking Danny was giving him. ‘I am sorry love.’

‘I know you are, now enough, I’m fucking you the way we both want. Enjoy because I sure as hell am. And don’t you dare come slut.’

‘I won’t, and oh god damn yesssssss.’

From then on the sounds of grunts, moans and pleasure filled their private room as they spent time renewing their bonds. When Danny finally allowed them both to reach climax it shook the stone walls with the power of their pleasure. Both men panting heavily as they felt their bonds reconnect stronger than ever. 

For so long they had been on their own, coming back, taking on the responsibilities they now had with no regrets, left little room for the connections they both must maintain with each other. Coming back to the Spirit realm had been a good place to renew those bonds without disturbing their children. Little did they know the land, the world itself had called them back, needing its Primary Pair to celebrate their bonding in their new world. Verrawin was changing, its very being making room, adjusting to how it would handle the influx of certain not quite humans into its world.

The link was changing going from being linked exclusively between Verrawin to Earth to being linked between Verrawin and Vaywien. From the Spirit Plain to the Material Plain, instead restructuring to become more malleable as humanity itself moved towards the stars and Earth someday was left behind.

It would take centuries, and centuries of centuries to fully change. But once it did humanity would be much better off. They would be well protected by guardians who had seen much and was looking forward to experiencing so much more.

505050

Steve and Danny returned soon after their fun time in the other world. Checking on the kids they found them still deeply asleep and content in their beds. Returning downstairs they made themselves as comfortable as they could on a pull out couch. Danny snuggling next to Steve, tucking his chin under the older man’s head, both men soon found themselves asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter now that I have posted a new one. 
> 
> I added lots of things I thought would be fun and couldn't help myself with all the fluff and feels. I wanted a happy chapter full of love and fun, maybe some mystery and of course triplet mayhem. Those girls always crack me up.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family do some visiting. Steve and Danny start searching for a cure for the island victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for the long posts between updates. Just been kinda hectic with other things going on right now in life. But wanted to get this out for thanksgiving for people. So if they are traveling they might have something to read or entertain themselves for a half hour or an hour at least. Depending on how slow you ready.
> 
> Happy thanksgiving everyone.

Steve slowly roused from sleep to the unfamiliar yet welcome feeling of an elbow in his ear, a tiny heel pressing into a part of his anatomy only his mate should really be pressing into , and the warm press of multiple bodies covering his own. He signed in pure bliss as he realized the children had somehow migrated from their rooms during the night. Migrated without him waking up in alarm due to possible intrusion. He wiggled slightly as he realized his own instincts had recognized his offspring and their need to be close to parents. God he just loved knowing he was a parent now to three wonderful, bright, amazing kids who he would do anything for.

Grace was snuggled tightly to his right hip, Charlie managing to climb on top of his chest, even Steven was wedged in between his mate and himself in the center. And seriously he could not stop thinking about the little boy he had never known until a few days ago. To look down at the boy, realizing how he chose to come down with his new siblings to cuddle with people who he still wasn’t sure of. It melted his heart so much more to know he was gaining his eldest son’s trust so quickly. 

‘Yeah he is fitting in, better than I thought he would considering how short a time he has been living with us.’ Danny whispered into his mind gently, his own breath blowing across his nipple with humorous teasing.

Wanting to growl at his mischief causing mate, instead he settled deeper into the bed, absorbing the feeling of safety and family which had been missing for so much of his life. He needed this, nearly as much as he needed the constant presence of the man he loved above all others. The man he had devoted his entire being too and always would. The Commander could not think of a life without Danny, especially after all the trials and ordeals which had plagued them both for the last three years it seemed like.

‘Babe I’ll always be here for you even when you are driving me up the wall.’ Danny kitten licked at his arm, before kissing and nibbling a bit, driving the Seal up his own wall.

‘You keep that up you bastard and the kids will be getting an impromptu lesson on what consenting adults get up to in private.’ Steve growled louder into his mind, his cock starting to rise as his mate teased him.

‘Yeah no, I would rather they didn’t see first hand the way you bend me over, tie my hands behind my back, slap my ass till it's cherry red, and pound me into happy submission from a vigorous fucking with your perfect cock.’ Danny grinned wider against his arm, loving how much he was able to torture the man at the moment. Both knew they wouldn’t do anything with the kids laying right next to them, but Danny was in a playfully evil mood this morning and didn’t mind paying for it later.

‘Danny I swear to god…’ Steve started, only he didn’t get to finish his sentence as the heel which had been pressing on a certain part of him moved suddenly and kicked him in the same location. A yelp of pain followed by some very silent cursing as little Charlie settled himself even deeper into his dreams. But it did take care of the problem his bastard of a partner had started nicely.

Partner, now there was a word he always enjoyed saying when he thought of the blond he was bonded too. But there was another word he wanted to say even more and it was about time he started on ways to make it happen. Ways which if he had his way, would allow him to announce to the world that one Daniel Jacob Henry Williams was taken for all time. He relished the dream of finally being able to call his mate, his husband, and wanted to get the business taken care of as soon as possible.

‘Hmmm Danny I was thinking…’

‘Always a dangerous pastime with you…’ The blond started kissing his arm again.

‘Up yours brat.’ He spat out with no heat and a hell of a lot of affection. He did his damndest to ignore what his mate was doing to him again.

Danny looking up at him with sleepy amused blue eyes quirked an eyebrow, ‘What were you thinking?’

‘I was thinking we should start thinking about what kind of wedding we should be planning.’ Here he hesitated, thinking of all the things they had to push aside for the last two years, he realized they would need help.

Danny looked up at him with serious yet amused eyes, ‘You want to involve the clan with our wedding?’

Looking at him with worried green eyes, ‘Yeah I think I do. I heard and understand what you were saying about them going crazy, blowing things way over the top, but honestly with the kids, making sure they are taken care of, 5-0, our duties with the Navy now that Dustin and A. J. are gone for the next few weeks, I think we need the help.’

Sighing Danny ceased his teasing, he was right, he had been thinking the same thing himself. With the addition of Steven into their lives, gaining custody of Grace and Charlie, making sure they were properly taken care of and given the attention they deserved, they had to focus on them. Trying to plan a wedding on top of all that, when both men were dealing with other things, which honestly was more interesting to them, was too much. ‘Okay babe, we’ll call my cousin and tell her the news.’

Steve somehow freed an arm covered in six year old to take his mate’s hand in his. ‘Don’t worry love we’ll give them some rules they must abide by or face the wrath of your Mother.’

‘Not sure that is much of a threat…’

‘But it’s all we have. Now come on, we need to wake the kids, get them ready to go, we have yet more people to meet today at the base.’ Steve let go of Danny, focusing his mind on the three kids piled around them. Lifting them gently, rocking them so little the three didn’t realize they had even moved, both men were able to slip out of bed. Lowering them down, the pair covered the three kids up once more, giving them an extra hour of sleep.

And if Steve had his way, an extra hour he could use himself. 

Danny, rummaging around in the hall closet which had been turned into their temporary clothes closet removed a yellow button down, dark gray slacks and as they were going to base, a simple tie. Then in stocking feet, he headed the guest shower to prepare. Realizing Steve would be following him quickly, he called out. ’Babe if you put on your uniform make sure its at least a half hour before we leave. Cause if I see you in it, you’re going to need to fuck me stupid.’ The Guide could not get enough of his sexy mate in his plain or dress uniform. Seeing him in it just hit all his buttons hards.

Steve’s eyes lit up at his words, he knew exactly what his mate felt like every time Danny saw him in the standard uniform. It was brought to his attention quite forcefully the other day, and his cock was already standing at attention in anticipation of where it would be soon. Licking his lips he tried to think of a way to make it all work, especially with the kids around and they not wanting to introduce them to their own brand of fun. 

Coming up with a plan he was quick to implement it. Going to the closet, listening as Danny started the shower, he picked out his every day uniform. Walking it over to the bathroom he opened the door, taking the article and hanging it on a hook in the wall. ‘Danny make a copy of that for yourself, till the real things come in, it's the best we can do. May as well start getting used to being in uniform on base…’

‘Ha you just like seeing me in uniform.’ Danny grinned peaking around the shower curtain. While he may not like being in uniform most days, it was a core part of the man he was in love with. If wearing something which over the years had such a profound impact on Steve’s life, he had no problem wearing it. Besides he knew his ass looked awesome in uniform and Steve loved playing with his ass.

‘Damn straight I do.’ Then in a more serious tone as Steve stood in front of the mirror, wondering if he should shave today. ‘How deep are the kids? While I would love to play, if they are about to wake up we won’t have time.’ He visualized the kids all sleeping piled together peacefully. His heart threatened to both explode and melt out of his chest at how much he loved seeing all of them so content. He would always look out for them, be there for them and protect them from all harm. Woe betide the boys and girls who would try and break their hearts.

Danny returning to his shower, stopped from lathering up his hair to look into their minds, gaging how close they were to waking and found them still deeply asleep. They would have time to play if they were quiet and quick, two things they normally weren’t, but for the sake of their own bond and preventing an impromptu sex education lesson, they would be both.

Peaking back around the curtain, sultry look glimmering in deep blue eyes. ’They are deeply asleep and will be for a while. We have time if we are quick.’

Grinning ferally, the Commander forgo the shave to join his mate. ’Good, let’s have some fun.’

505050

Breakfast was a fun affair once again as the kids insisted on helping Steve cook, while Danny finished up in the bathroom. Mixing up a variety of fruit, Steven was concentrating fiercely on his task, wanting to do his new family proud, Ty standing on two legs beside him, showing him how to cut up fruit as he had seen both his Uncle and Big Brother Danny do many times. Charlie was busy mixing the eggs in a bowl, mostly, many of the eggs ended up on the table and himself. He was stirring vigorously with a happy smile on his face, and Steve didn’t have the heart to scold him to be more careful. Saussi simply lolled her tongue out and licked her charge clean. Grace was setting the table, Jaea helping in her own way, by gripping the various silverware while her lady set the plates and glasses out.

Steve retrieved what was left of the eggs from his youngest, giving him the next task of placing the bread on the plate in preparation for toasting. His older son finished with cutting up the fruit he showed him how to use the manual juicer to squeeze next. Steve had already done the majority of the prep but Steven really wanted to help. The Sentinel, sniffed and could smell the slight energy drain on Danny’s system along with his own as their own higher energy needs made themselves present. Course screwing his love in the shower probably hadn’t helped. 

But damn, lifting Danny so his back was pressed against the wall and he thrusting fast and hard into his tight ass, while they both swallowed their moans of pleasure was worth the energy.

Making a batch large enough to have all of them drink if they so chose, he placed it on the counter to finish melding. Next order of business was directing Steven to make the toast, calling for Grace to come in and fetch Charlie to put in his chair, and him cooking the eggs, turkey bacon, and toast.

Danny was just coming down the hall, when the pleased Papa started serving, so he didn’t spot his partner till the kids had started eating. Turning he took in his first sight of his dressed mate and just about came in his own pants because, damn! Leave it to Danny to be able to make a utility uniform look good. Taking in the way it was tight around his shoulders, cut a little more form fitting than normal at the waist. Dear god the way his ass was barely hidden by the cloth should be a dress violation right there. It was Steve’s turn to whimper in need, only to swallow his whimper at the very last second. Instead he looked up into his mate’s true blue eyes and could see the pleasure he was receiving from his mate’s appreciation. 

Which was ruined by the smug smirk he was barely containing, as he knew exactly what he had done to his uniform. Danny wanted him to feel a small amount of what he felt every time he saw the Commander in uniform and he was getting it. Mischief filled blue eyes slid further down Steve’s form, he could see the very stiff bulge trying to make itself known. Steve was hard once again and there was very little he could do about it. 

Swallowing a gulp of smoothie to cover for his own base needs, he switch to glaring at his trouble causing mate. ‘Danny I’m pretty sure that uniform does NOT naturally cling as tightly to the body as you have made it do.’

Strolling around the table, taking his time to allow Steve to make note of every little change. ’Babe, it hung on me like I was a clothes line. I had to make it better just to fit. Is it my fault I have a nice ass or set of shoulders to fill it in properly with?’ He oozed innocence with his words.

Taking a deep breath wishing he could growl, he shook his head to regain control of himself. He would get back at his naughty mate later, for now they had to eat and head back to the base. “Sit down Danny, eat everything on your plate. We need to head out to the base soon.”

Grinning knowing he was riling his mate up with his next words, “Sir, yes Sir.” Eyes twinkling as Steve did growl at his words. Sitting down he joined the kids eating at the table. “Morning kids sleep good?” He asked knowing the answer already and smiling at their responses.

Grace grunted, still coming to terms about being awake, worked through her breakfast. Charlie mostly playing with his own food as he liked to do, getting as much on him as in him and giggling over the entire thing. Steven though was like his father, a true morning person, green eyes bright and chipper as he enjoyed another family breakfast with people he was coming to love quickly and fully.

“Yeah Danno, I slept really good.” He shoveled a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, followed by cramming two strips of bacon and a slice of orange. Showing yet another example of just how much of a son he was of the elder. Danny’s eyes did not miss how his mate’s food manners lined up with his sons.

Deciding to deal with manners later, knowing it would have less negative impact with the boy, if he waited a few days before starting to correct him. “I’m glad, let’s finish up here, we have a lot to do still today.”

Steven looked up at the blond man, eyes burning with a question he wanted to know the answer to very much. He had been given it before, but being told so many lies in his young life still made him distrustful of adults. “Danno, when we’ll be going to school?” He really wanted to start, jealous of all the things he had seen other kids getting to do and experience.

Danny glanced up at Steve, pursing his lips as this was the boy’s most asked question since joining their family. And the answer was always the same, “Steven don’t worry you’ll be going to school next week. We just thought you would like to spend some time with us along with your brother and sister, getting to know all of us. I plan on making a phone call to the school today to make sure of it.”

“Really?” He asked green eyes boring into his own deep blue ones.

Voice serious as this was a most serious topic, “Yes son, really. School is really important, just look at your Papa and what happens if you don’t go to a proper school.”

“HEY! I went to a proper school, I even ended up graduating with honors.” Steve pipped up, hiding his smile in favor of pretending to be indignant at the other man’s words.

“Yes, I’m sure you did, but only after being carefully monitored and watched over so you didn’t blow anything up.”

Steven quieted, working through his breakfast even as he worked through the answer given him. He wanted to go to school very much, learn what other kids his age were learning but had never been given the opportunity. Always he was promised and always he was disappointed. He would see if this would be the same in this family, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be. The two men he was coming to believe as the first family to want him, were too assured he would be going. He didn’t sense them lying to him, and he appreciated it. Course when Steve laid down the chocolate chip pancakes he decided to make at the last minute, all thoughts of school or distrust fell by the wayside. Digging in he settled down to enjoying the feelings of family.

Half an hour later found the family of five dressed and packed into the Monster Truck as Danny was coming to think of it. They were returning to the base to complete some needed work, meet with some people and finish ironing out the details of their new duties. They also had to schedule some time with the Governor and see what needed to be done with restarting 5-0 properly. Call the school and make sure Steven could get in, but that wasn’t a true worry. Strings could always be pulled on that front and would be to make sure their middle child received what he was promised. For now they would do what they could to make sure Steven never felt like the outsider he wasn’t and never would be.

There was much to accomplish in a short amount of time. Danny breathed out his nose as he calmed himself and focused on what they needed to do. They would succeed because they had no other choice.

505050

“Danno, Papa come ON!” Grace practically yelled out as she dragged her fathers towards the motor pool proper. She wanted to show them her latest project and see her friend again.

Following their eldest, ignoring how Steve was holding the hand of their eldest while carrying their youngest. Seriously he needed to determine some sort of plan to allow him to hold their kids, otherwise Steve would commandeer them every time. Still he asked his gloating mate, ’Steve how did we get roped into this again? Why is it a good thing she is working with heavy machines of death and destruction?’

Practically gliding across the ground, pleased with himself at how much he was guarding their kids, ’Because she loves it, it helped her cope while we were gone, and we didn’t know anything about it to ban her from doing so.’

‘Damn it!’ But there wasn’t to much heat in his words. He just didn’t like to see his baby girl crawling over everything and possibly getting hurt.

505050

Striding through the doors of the large hanger, the family could see massive machines in all stages of repair. SUVs, large transport cabs, chassis’s in various states. Cargo carriers, water transports, heavy haulers, alongside personal transports such as standard cars and motorcycles. Pulleys hung from the ceiling, along with air hose lines, electrical connections, winches and suspension lines crisscrossing the area. In the back could be seen more vehicles on lifts as people worked under them.

Off to their right were various offices handling the paperwork to requisition repairs, parts and more staff as needed. Along with break rooms, bathrooms and in the very back, the actual parts warehouse. People walked between the aisles of machines being seen too, confirming orders, questioning repairs needed to be done vs already done, time lines and when was lunch.

Steve spotted the young man almost at the same time as Grace did. She being a few seconds faster as her best friend came striding over to them. She quivered with excitement at seeing him, and when close enough she gave him a big hug. Her Papa frowning at the contact and feeling the need to growl warningly at the young Sentinel. Danny took a deep breath, before sending soothing thoughts his partner’s way, calming him.

Deciding to take the lead, seeing how Steve was still glowering at the younger man. “Good to see you again Brett, our daughter has been talking constantly about showing us some tank you're working on?”

Putting down the girl who he absolutely adored, he straightened up, saluting the two men. “Good morning Sirs. Yes, Sherman is in the back. I’d be more than pleased to show you if you’d like to see him.”

Steve passing Charlie to Danny, placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and pulling her back gently. “Sure, we’d be happy to see it, lead the way Sergeant.” Brett a bit puzzled at the stiffness from the older man, turned around readily enough and led them towards the back. People called out to them, but one tight glare from the Prime Sentinel had them scurrying back to work. None wanting to get on the apparent bad side of the tall man. Danny hid his smile with difficulty, knowing the reason for his mate’s apparent bad mood. Steve simply didn’t like how another man was near his daughter, his instincts telling him the man was to be trusted, yet he was trying to take his baby girl away. The Seal was conflicted which always put him in a bad mood. His possessive mate would learn eventually what the younger man was destined to become.

“Here Sirs, kids, this is Sherman. Bought him a few years ago and slowly been working on restoring him.” Brett looked on with pride at the tank, for the moment track less and without the main turret attached. Both were sitting next to large machine in various states of reconstruction. 

And no matter how much Steve wanted to be annoyed at the man, well its a big machine that goes boom. And those booms are followed by many other things going boom in a spectacular fiery light. He loved things which went boom. Scanning the tank, walking around the entire machine he took in the sight of the restored armor plating, the new wheels for the tracks on the table. The engine bay for the moment was empty as the engine sat on the side as it was also being worked on. “What kind of engine you have in this thing?” Steve asked as he moved closer to look.

“This particular one is a diesel engine. RD-1820, I’ve souped it up a bit more, because well more power is always good. Kept the 24 volt electrical in it of course. New suspension, faster transmission, fully restored turret or will be once I’m done with it.” Sergeant Ellesar listed off with pride.

Danny wasn’t surprised in the least at the mention of turret, having to go and look at the long thing. It was what made things go boom and therefore the most fascinating part. Instead the blond gathered his sons closer to himself, he wasn’t about to let them run around with all the tools of destruction around. His daughter was in the thick of things with Steve and Brett and he didn’t see any reason to stop her. It would be good for both men to accept her being around the other. Especially as to what her future would hold at some point.

They had been there for perhaps 20 minutes when the clearing of a throat drew Danny’s attention. Steve and Brett were belly deep in the tank with Grace right there with them. All getting covered in grease, dust, and who knows what else. Turning with Charlie in his arms he spotted a tall Filipino man with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms staring at him. Danny thought he might be a lieutenant but he wasn’t sure. Steve popped his head up through one of the holes of the tank, looking for what had drawn his mate’s attention. The next moment he was standing in front of Danny, glaring at the other man.

“Commanders McGarrett and Williams? What are you doing in here? Why are there children in the motor pool?” The man spoke with a New England accent expecting answers.

Steve deciding to play nice, saluted the Captain, before answering. “Sir, we were invited to come see and bring the kids.”

“And who authorized this? I’m the one in charge of the Motor pool and nothing was forwarded to me. Gentlemen I do not permit unauthorized personnel in this area. Too many things could go wrong, especially children.”

Brett wiped his hands on a rag before saluting himself. “Sorry Sir, I forgot about the rule change this morning. Ms Williams had prior authorizations to be here under Captain Mackenzie and …”

“Yes, I saw those orders, and I revoked them due to safety concerns. Children and unauthorized personnel is not allowed.” He scowled at the Sergeant. 

Steve narrowed his eyes as he listened to the Captain, glancing down at his daughter who was hiding behind his legs. Sniffing he could smell how she was starting to get scared as she listened to the Captain, and he wouldn’t stand for it. No one scared his kids and would get away with it.

Before he could do anything though, Danny put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Easy Babe I have this.’ “Captain, listen I understand rules and safety issues, but I do know my daughter has been allowed in here before. Would it be possible for her to come after hours to work on her project? With supervision because it has been very helpful for her. Steve would be willing to escort her or myself if needed.”

“No Commander, children are not allowed in here at any time.” The man glared at both of them, “In fact I’m thinking of writing all three of you up for failure to comply with orders and causing a dangerous scene.”

Steve stiffened at the challenge in the man’s voice. His own instincts demanding he protect his pack, make the other lesser submit to his dominance. HE was top wolf, HE was to be obeyed, HE was in charge and none shall threaten what he claims as his own.

‘Easy Steve, we’re on Earth remember, not Verrawin. He’s also not a Sentinel, just a regular human. The rules are different here, not like what we grew accustomed to.’ Danny whispered into his mind, calming his inflamed temper.

‘HE CHALLENGED ME!’

‘No, he is just following the rules. Kids really shouldn’t be in the motor pool area.’ Danny soothed his partner, feeling how upset he was.

‘But Grace, this was a second home to her.’ Steve really didn’t want her losing something which had brought her so much stability while they were gone.

‘Yes, I know and we’ll take care of it. We’ll go through channels, and proper procedure, instead of what you normally do which is simply beating the shit out of idiots.’

Sighing knowing it was the best way to deal with the situation, even if he hated it. ‘Fine, but if proper procedure doesn’t work, beating him is not off the table.’

‘Fine, but for now we’ll deal with this my way.’ Danny honestly couldn’t believe he was the one talking about going through Navy channels. Steve was the one who knew more about all the nonsense they loved to use. Just one more thing they would have to deal with. The conversation taking only a few seconds, he turned his attention to the new Captain. “Listen Captain, we’re sorry for what happened. We’ll leave now.”

“Not done Commander, meet me in my office, we need to have a conversation about who is in charge around here.”

Now this was something they didn’t have time for and he needed to get everyone out of here before Steve went off. “Unfortunately Captain that won’t be possible.” Turning towards Brett. “Sergeant thanks for the tour, sorry for the trouble. We’ll get it worked out quickly.” The younger man nodded, not willing to say anything more while his new Captain was really pissed at him.

‘And don’t worry young man, you won’t be in trouble over this. I’ll get it all smoothed over, just give us time.’ Danny projected to him.

Startled at the sudden voice in his head, he blinked, before nodding. “If I may be excused Captain?”

The Captain eyes narrowed at the blond Guide’s words waved his hand towards the young Sentinel. “Commander follow me, we need to have a discussion right now about…”

Holding up his hand, stopping the man before he spoke any more. Steve was getting pissed and was about ready to go a few rounds with the man. He just couldn’t stop pushing Steve’s protective buttons and Danny really didn’t want to have to explain why Steve decided to beat the tar out of him. “Captain we are not under your command. We have to meet with Captain Reynolds now.” 

“What do you mean you’re not under my command? You’re members of the United States…”

Finally being done, Steve about ready to show him just what he learned in the Spirit plain, Danny put his hand out. “Good Day Captain, we’ll be in contact later.” Sasha immediately showed herself, ears laid back, fangs bared as she glared at the uptight Captain. Loki followed her example, increasing his size till he stood a good foot taller he normally did when in his companion form. The cubs also showing themselves, following their parents example as they took up positions of defense around their chosen. Flames sprouted up from around wolf paws and then they were gone.

“What the hell?” The Captain stared at where the family was, before scanning the repair bays. Only then did he notice the other soldiers who had stopped to listen to the confrontation. “Get back to work people.” He bellowed before striding off to his office, intent on finding out exactly who those two men were.

505050

Captain Reynolds looked up at the knock on his door, grimacing as he was distracted yet again. With the influx of new Sentinels and Guides, his office had seen an uptick of paperwork at least 300%. It had been manageable when Dustin and Andrew were here, but now that they were gone, Steve and Danny still dealing with the kids and everything else, he was hard pressed to keep up. He had been given an increase in budget and the option to find more personnel but hadn’t been able to take advantage of it due to time. He was picky about who he worked with, especially now with wanting to make sure Sentinels and Guides finally got the support they deserved.

Suitable disgruntled and distracted he growled out “Enter,” shuffling yet another stack of unsorted papers around.

The door opened, the sound of twin footsteps hitting his ears, great two problems to deal with rather than one or maybe more, knowing his luck. “Morning Captain, Commanders McGarrett and Williams reporting for duty!” Steve blasted out, grin firmly plastered on his face.

Lifting surprised eyes at the sound, he took in the sight of the two men dressed in utilities standing before him. Returning the grin and the salute he indicating the two chairs in front of his desk. “Gentlemen welcome, I wasn’t expecting you here so soon. Please sit and we can get started.” He watched as the men sat down, then noticed how tight they seemed to be, despite the friendly greeting.

“Commander, what’s wrong? You seem upset both you actually.”

Danny spoke up first, knowing Steve was still hot from the encounter in the motor pool. “Grace decided she wanted to show us her project in the motor pool. Something she has been talking non-stop about since we came back. So we made a pit stop there and it was going good till we met up with the new Captain in charge of the area.”

Jerry raised an eyebrow as he tried to think who was in charge of the motor pool. He didn’t get down there often but he thought Captain Mackenzie was the one in charge. “What happened? I happen to know Captain Mackenzie is a pretty easy going guy, he adored Miss Williams I know that much.”

“That was then, evidently there was a change in command. There is a new Captain, never caught his name, but he kicked Grace out. Kicked us out too or would have if we left. Pretty much broke her heart and we had to spend some time assuring her we would fix the issue some way.”

The older Captain’s eyes widened at the news, knowing it wasn’t good. Grace was very popular and everyone knew keeping the kids happy meant their parents were happy. And if their parents were happy, then they would be more than willing to work hard to accomplish the goals everyone had. Plus they honestly didn’t want to piss off the two men in the whole world who could and would disappear completely, take down entire buildings and island or control thousands of people with just a thought. “Shit, okay I’ll look into it. Grace should have a permanent pass to the motor pool, but if not I’ll see about getting her one.”

“Good…” Steve growled, still pissed off at the other man. So he was startled when Danny put his hand on his arm. “Danny?”

“To be honest the Captain did have a point. Children shouldn’t be in the motor pool unsupervised, there are a lot of dangerous things in there and it is a working place for soldiers.”

“So what are you saying Danny? We shouldn’t allow her in there any more?” Steve looked concerned over his words.

“I’m saying maybe restrict the hours she could be in there. I mean I have no problem escorting her, but during business hours the people in there need to concentrate on their work, not making sure kids are not underfoot and possibly getting hurt. Maybe after-hours she can visit with the Sergeant, or move their project to a less active work bay. I’m assuming he is working on that tank of theirs after his normal job. Plus Grace will be starting school soon and won’t be there during day hours anyway.”

Steve wanted to argue, wanted to give his baby girl everything she could want. But he also saw his mate’s point, Grace would be in needless danger if she could come and go as she pleased. But he really hated letting that bastard Captain win any battle. He didn’t like being challenged and having to back down it rubbed him the wrong way. 

Reynolds leaned back in his chair, processing the Guide’s words, his own gut and something else telling him Danny was correct. He would work with Kingston and see what could be done for the young girl. He had another feeling keeping her and the young Sergeant together would only be a good thing. “Okay listen I’ll talking to Larry, see what can be done about this. The Captain and you Danny do have some good points. The motor pool is no place for a 10 year old most of the day. But she is also a sort of moral mascot down there and many in the section absolutely would hate to lose her. Don’t worry we’ll work it out.”

Danny nodded, even as he squeezed Steve’s wrist to calm him. “Good for now what do you have planned for us to do? We’re free till we have to pick up the kids for dinner.”

“Good to know,” rummaging around the paperwork on his desk he pulled out a large folder. “First priority is to take you down to where the island rescues are housed. We’re hoping you two might be able to sense something more than what our other generalist and specialists have done. We’ve had so many check on them, try and wake them and nothing has worked. Honestly the doctors are losing hope in them ever waking.”

“Right, we’ll do the best we can Sir.” Steve said taking the folder the older man handed over, letting Danny read it at the same time.

505050

Steve and Danny walked behind Captain Reynolds as he led them towards the ward set aside for those people who had been found on the island so long ago. The hallways were very bare of any type of color, scents or sounds which might upset the comatose people residing within. Danny could feel very little in the way of thoughts for how many minds were supposed to be around, which meant the people working in this area were very tightly shielded. No doubt thanks to Dustin’s training on proper grounding and centering. He would check more throughly once he met the doctors in charge of caring for those poor people and see if he could do anything to help them. He hoped so, he hoped he could bring them around finally, or if not possible, send them on their way to the next world. 

Steve had his senses extended for smell and hearing for the moment. Not much just enough to give him some warning, but he too could sense little of the people working or residing in the ward. He had been there once before, just before he had left to find Danny, but not much had changed in the medical facilities for those island prisoners. It was a toss up if there was anything which could be done for them and he was not holding out much hope.

Reynolds stopped before a door, pulling out his key-card, addressing the two following him. “Okay gentlemen passed these doors we are about to enter are the various rooms set aside for the people found on the island. Normally its two per room unless there has been some documentation as to who a person was, which there isn’t much, or if they are even awake which most are not. Those assholes really did a number on the Sentinels and Guides and we are afraid there isn’t much left to work with.”

Danny speaking up with a question “How many people have tried to touch them?”

Face solemn as he recalled what felt like 100s of people. “To many to count, we’ve had some of the best mind healers we could get hold of. Most have not been able to reach the people and have said there wasn’t anything left to work with. A couple people have been reached but filled with so much fear and hatred or despair they rejected the help of the healers we had.”

Shaking his head, the blond took a deep breath, “Not sure how much help I’ll be but I’ll give it a try. If others with a hell of a lot more training then I can’t reach them, not sure I’ll be able to.”

Reynolds nodded before sliding his access card through and pushing the door open to the ward. On the other side was more of the same plain walls, very little scents and the distance hums of white noise generators. All things found to sooth weary Sentinels, and hopefully much abused Guides. A Doctor was standing a few feet from the door, looking at a clipboard filled with various files. She looked up when the door slide open, tired yet hopeful smile on her face.

Stepping towards them she tucked her clipboard under her arm and extended her hand in case they wanted to shake hands. She had met Steve once before, just before he left on his journey and she was glad to see him back. “Captain Reynolds welcome again, Commander McGarrett its good to see you, looking much better than the last time I saw you.” Turning to looked over the third man standing close to the Commander, knowing this was the man he had set out to find. “You must be Commander Williams, very happy to see Steve was able to find you. We really must talk some time and share stories.” She was pleased that all three men shook her hand, and even more surprised she couldn’t get a mental feel for Danny in the least. She was a powerful Guide herself and one of the few who had been able to feel something dimly with the patients in the ward. But Danny was completely closed to her. 

Releasing his hand she pulled her clipboard back out from her arm. “Gentlemen I’m so glad you’re here. We have quite a few patients and next to none have responded to any treatments we’ve tried to bring them around. We don’t want to give up on them but at this stage there isn’t much more we can think of to try.”

“What have you tried Doctor?” Danny asked. They started walking down the halls slowly as the doctor consulted her notes, but mostly recited from memory. Diffused light shined down on them from the windows spaced evenly down the hallway. Their shoes making little noise across the cork flooring especially installed to reduce noise for the patients.

The Doctor shook her head, causing her deep amber pony tail to swish behind her. “We’ve tried so many things, aroma therapy, soothing noises, gentle touches, stronger sounds and smells, calm welcoming thoughts, feelings of safety. All things we wanted to use to keep them with us. We’re afraid to try more aggressive treatments after the horrible things done to them. We don’t want them thinking they are going to be subjected to more of the same.” She had already vetoed a dozen ideas to use fear, and loud sounds and minds to get a reaction from the prone people. She wanted to help them, not continue with their torture.

“Sounds like you have things well in hand. I’m not sure how much help I can be but I’ll give it a try.” Danny shrugged his shoulders, but a feeling was coming to him, a need to help these people. His instincts were starting to sense just how many people were in need and starting to demand his help. And if they were getting snippy about it, it must mean there was something he could do. A few seconds later the strong firm hand of his mate’s mind came down on him, firmly taking control of his wild instincts and making them behave before they got out of hand. Danny needed to work and he couldn’t do it if they were screaming at him. He looked up into Steve’s clear concerned green eyes and smiled gratefully at him. Plus sent him the image of a reward for later tonight for helping him. One which had the concerned eyes turning lustful before annoyed as this was not the time nor place.

‘Danny…’

‘Sorry babe can’t help it you bring out the animal in me when you go all dominating on my instincts.’ God he loved it when his mate did take control of them and him. He felt so secure and at peace knowing he didn’t have to fight with himself just to help others properly.

Steve, his own thoughts gentle, he knew his control brought Danny a hell of a lot of safety and comfort. Still both did like a good ass reaming too, ’Right I’ll take care of you later, for now looks like there is something you can do. Let’s go find out what it is.’

‘Right.’

Instant conversation over both men turned back to the lady who had gone on to describe each patient as they walked down the hall. She never noticing their full attention wasn’t on her.

“This room holds two people, one of whom is actually awake, the only one from the island frankly who has managed to recover some of his senses, but he is terribly skittish, he has the only spirit animal of them all, and the damn beast is super protective of him.”

Instantly Steve and Danny knew who she was talking about, the man who had been one of the main causes of Steve finally getting his Guide and developing his highly ingrained protective instincts. She knocked on the door and waited till a very quiet “Enter,” was heard.

“Donald, I brought a couple people by to say hi. I would love for you to meet them.” She called softly, poking her head in to assure him it was her.

“They won’t do anything to hurt me will they? Sentinel will beat them black and blue if he thinks they will.” The voice was small, quiet and extremely nervous.

Apple green eyes kind as she stepped further into the room, still speaking softly. “No, they won’t hurt you. They just want to help.”

“Okay but if they try anything, he’s going to be pissed and do mean things.”

At this point, Danny can feel just how jumbled up the man is. The terrible things done to him by that bastard Kern over the years, the terrible things he had done for Kern because of the way he had abused him, even worse. The man was ashamed of what had not only been done to him, but what he had done because of it. Opening the door fully, all of them were able to take in the sight of the diminished Guide, who was sitting in a comfortable looking rocking chair. It was facing towards the bed, but behind him was a view of the gently lapping waves of the ocean. On his lap was a male black swan, already eyeing them with extreme suspicion as to their motives for being there. When it spotted Danny it started hissing and standing up to flap its wings. Sasha immediately appeared and lifted her own lips in a silent snarl in defense of her bond mate, joined by Loki a moment later.

Sensing the impending battle between the spirit beasts who were only defending their companions, Danny instantly projected so much forced calm to everyone it startled a squawk out of the swan. The bird glared but the pressure was more than what he could fight and was forced to back down. Not that the confrontation helped his companion in any way, the man was even more nervous and was trying to find a way to escape the people his only friend deemed as dangerous.

Danny’s eyes softened, gentling his voice as words of ancient came to him. Slowly approaching the man, keeping his hands in sight.

“Easy little one, we mean thee and yours no harm. Mine mate and I only wish to help. We bare thee no malice, only wish to maketh sure thee art safe and well taken care of. Please alloweth us in, please alloweth us see what hath bothered thee so, so that we may help thee moveth forward with the life coequal now I can feeleth thee wanteth to leadeth. A life of simple needeth hath met, a life filled with love in private, and a life devoid of that which hath cometh to beest burden of shame to thee.”

The man looked up startled at the words and what they did to him from within his own heart. Tears forming in his eyes, he asked his own questions, surprised they were in the same form as his. “Art thee sure? So much hath hath happened these last few years, so much hath hath happened ere I wast freed from that madman. I don’t knoweth who to trust, not coequal myself. I misprise everything about what hath happened ere, I misprise so much of myself and what I didst ere. I can’t liveth with myself, and yet …” 

Now he looked over at the other person in the room. Danny recognized her as the woman who had started it all. The woman who they had found on the side of the road, almost dead, yet with a spark and a will to live still strong within her. Sending out his own powers he found her status mostly the same from when he first found her, but there was something more to her. A connection which seemed to be reaching out in two different directions. One towards the broken man, the other seemingly going to some far off place. A place Danny realized led to the Spirit World though who she was connected to there was still a mystery to him.

Taking small slow steps toward the now gently weeping man, he slid to his knees, ignoring the glare the bird sent him. This man needed to know he was finally going to receive some of the help he desperately needed, along with some of the love he had been missing all these years. 

“Aye little one, much hath hath happened, much as been done to thee as thou has't done to others. But we art hither now and that is the past. I can see thee trying to connect to thy mate, yet thee recall the atrocities done to your lady, the things thee alloweth beest done to your lady, though thee kneweth not what the lady wast to thee at the time. thou has't nothing to beest ashamed of mine cousin and brother. Thee art a victim to that madman’s cruelty just as much as the lady is. Beest assured we wilt doth everything we can to help your lady .”

Sniffing, rubbing his sleeve along his nose he looked down in to soft dark blue eyes, so earnest and honest. “And if you can’t?”

“Then thee wilt join that lady as we giveth that lady final peace as thee wish. For thou has't no interest in life if 't be true the lady is not hither with thee correct?”

Falling to his knees, the broken man, clung to Danny, sobbing into his shoulder. “Aye, if 't be true the lady isn’t hither I don’t wanteth to beest hither either. I has't so little, only that lady and if 't be true the lady is gone I don’t care any more. Please if 't be true thither is a way to help that lady, help us do't. Otherwise alloweth us findeth our final peace together .”

Danny held him tightly, closing his eyes as he began his work. His arms wrapped around the man, he managed to free one just long enough to form his staff and set it firmly next to him. The circles began to spin as he directed his power, flames sprouting silently in the room. The seven points extending as they connected to the other world, sending out bolts of power in search for the key to finding and unlocking the woman who lay silent on the bed.

The others in the room watched in awe and shock as the most powerful Guide on the planet began healing the desperately ready to be gone man. How his own wolf came to sit beside him, lending her own power and guidance as Danny began to search and discover just what was wrong with the lady on the bed. The swan, still glaring, but settling down next to his own chosen gave the man all the comfort he could ever want from him. For the swan loved his companion with all his heart and even if he didn’t like the men in the room, if they were going to help him, he would stand by, for now.

Danny, eyes still closed as he concentrated, followed the paths of power connecting the two seriously damaged people. There was a link, fragile, delicate and almost completely gone, but it was still there. The blond smiled to himself as he realized just how truly stubborn and strong this lady was as she refused to give up the Guide who was her mate from so many years ago. How she would not forsake him, even as she tried to protect him from those who had done so much damage to them. She wanted what was hers in any way she could get and if this was how she was going to keep him so be it.

Still her mind was not here, not here in this plain of existence. It was gone, retreated to another, another who refused to give up what belonged to it. Instead it had helped in the only way it could and now waited till a time when they could all be reunited, either in this world or the next. The connection was growing weaker each day as the mortal body surrendered to time and lack of use, but the will was strong in all those connected before him. Even the man was holding on stubbornly, because he while throughly broken, he wanted to take back some of the power he had lost. Wanted to show that bastard Kern he was moving on with his life, but if the lady wasn’t with him, he didn’t care.

Following the connection from the lady, Danny knew he and Steve would be making a trip to the Spirit plain. There was no way to avoid it, they had to go to find whoever was at the end of the other tenuous link of the sleeping woman. Exerting more of his power, he put the man into a deep sleep, one he would not be able to wake from till he and his partner returned. For this was too important and if they left while the man was here and awake he would lose all hope. He would not believe they were off to find his love, just gone and he would have no confidence they would return.

Sighing he opened his eyes and looked up into his concerned mate’s, green eyes full of questions and love. “Steve help me with him, place him in the other bed, near her, he will sleep till we return.”

Steve reached down and easily picked up the underweight man, placing him gently on the bed. The swan giving a mighty leap and settling down next to him, keeping a piercing eye on both. Reaching a hand down, Steve helped his own mate up and drew him away from the glaring creature.

Stepping a few feet away, Danny turned to the two who had watched everything in total silence. Whispering, “Listen Steve and I need to go, we need to follow a trail to find the lady and where her mind has gone. Donald will sleep until we return, which I’m hoping won’t be too long. Do not let anyone else into this room, I don’t need people disturbing either of them.”

The Doctor blinked before her brain caught up to what was going on and what they were saying. “Whoah wait a minute. What’s going on? Where are you going? What happened and what did you do?” She wanted answers to the most fascinating and puzzling questions she had.

“Yes what did just happen here and where are you two planning on going?” Captain Reynolds honestly didn’t want them to leave, not so soon, and not with how much they still had to cover.

Steve himself was wondering what was going on, he had followed as best he could what his mate was doing, but he wasn’t a healer, he was a warrior. His duties including protecting those from physical harm and guarding his mate. HIs mate’s duties were focused on the heart and mind and seeing things no one else would ever see. Danny would always be focused on saving those who otherwise may have no other chance in life. He was willing to stand by him for all time to make sure Danny received the support he needed when his duties required him to walk the path fraught with difficulties.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, blowing out his breath at the same time. He could feel his instincts starting to insist he help both people, wanting to force him to make a solution now, rather than find the proper solution. Feeling Steve keep a firm grip on those insistent feelings was a life saver to him and he would never get enough of the calmness he received from his mate’s hold on him. “These two are mates, and after all this time they still have a connection to each other. But it’s in serious failure right now and they don’t have much longer if they don’t receive help. I can provide them help but I need to do it somewhere else.”

“And where do you need to go to help him? I can send a team with you to make sure you have the back up you need.” The Captain was not happy with what Danny was saying. Cause it sure as shit sounded like the pair were about to head off to the unknown again. If he could somehow persuade them to finally show others where they actually went it would be good. He knew Larry would be pissed too, to have them take off when they only just got back.

Danny just shot all his hopes to hell with his next words. “Where the path takes us is only somewhere we can follow.” He reached out for his staff, hand closing around it, calming its motion. “Listen I need you to keep an eye on the kids. Hopefully we won’t be gone long, we will definitely try to be back for dinner tonight. But I would rather they don’t know we were gone unless they ask. I don’t want to scare them into thinking we won’t be back, cause we will be, again by dinner time tonight.” Danny held his other hand out to Sasha who stepped up beside him. Looking down he address her directly. “My lady I need your help, can you track the pathway we seek and take us to the one we need to find?”

Sasha cocked her head at him, before flames erupted from under her paws. Already she was tracking the unknown path she had detected alongside her cub. She would take him to the place the trail led, defend him from whatever might be there and help him find what he sought. Whining her agreement she simply waited for when he said they needed to go. 

“Steve, follow us with Loki, it’s time we started bringing our people home.” Without giving anyone else a chance to say anything, Danny nodded his head at his wolf and in a flash of ruby gold fire they was gone, a secondary one of black and silver following him.

Captain Reynolds blinked before growling in annoyance at the two men. Once again they had disappeared and he just knew they had gone to wherever it was they had disappeared the first time. No way was he going to be able to call out a team to search for them and he only hoped they would be back when they said they would. Turning to the doctor “No one comes into this room till they’ve returned. We don’t need another panic about them leaving and no one knowing if they are going to return.”

Nodding her head she then asked, “But will they return?”

“They will, they said they would, they have the kids here still. I need to go and report this latest development to the right people and see what they want to do next.”

“Right, I’ll close it up, restricting it to authorized personnel who happen to be me and you.”

“Good, keep me informed if they return and I’ll do the same to you.”

“Sounds like a plan I hope they can help those two in there.”

“If anyone can they can.” Quickly leaving the room, the pair of them went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the boys have disappeared again.
> 
> The ball is starting to roll on getting people the help they need.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know what you all think of it.
> 
> Happy thanksgiving everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny go in search of the end of the link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here you go, another chapter so soon after the last one. Hope you enjoy.

Steve stared around him as he surveyed the landscape Sasha had taken them all too. It was swampy, humid and filled with many different types of trees, floral and fauna. The air had the feeling of just finishing a warm rain storm, evidenced by the drops of water on the sharp pointed leaves from the ferns, the rounded ones of the ash and dogwoods, plus the vines as they climbed everywhere. Some even dropped onto his shoulders, which he ignored as he took inventory of their surroundings.

Taking a deep breath he cataloged all the smells coming towards their pack. Sorting those which meant danger, such as wild pigs, wild buffalo, which there were none. Less dangerous were those of geese, mice, a few foxes, and others he had yet to meet. The wind barely blew, leaving them feeling muggy and starting to sweat which only added to the smells he was cataloging. The fresh rain helped some, but only to allow them to know it had just rained, washing away stronger scents which might have been in the area. 

Focusing his hearing he could detect many sorts of animals and insects shuffling around going about their daily business. Snorts, squeaks, wuffles, barks, clacks all announcing the multiple types of lives near them. Further away he could hear other noises which set his hackles rising. They seemed restless, more intent, voices raised in anger and malice as they fought amongst themselves.

Not hesitating the Spirit Sentinel placed his fists together, pulling them apart, summoning his sword. The wolf head in the center blinked sharp silver eyes as it awoke to its master’s call. The South was dangerous and it flared up in response to his alertness. It would be ready to slice anyone or anything which dared to strike out at what the Sentinel claimed for its own. Turning to his mate, feeling better having the weight of his sword in his hand he turned towards his mate. “Danny where are we?”

Danny trying to control the instinctive feeling of fear and nerves as he took in his surroundings. “We’re in the southern lands. The place where Sasha found me when we first came here. Not sure why but the trail from the woman leads to this area.” The place made his skin crawl, he figured it probably always would, the place did not hold good memories for him. At least from what he could remember, some of it was very fuzzy, especially before Sasha had found him.

Wanting to get going, not wanting to spend a second longer in the South than what was absolutely needed he turned towards his wolf. “Sasha are you still able to track the path? I can see the link still reaching out to somewhere but I’m not sure where it will end.”

(Turning her head, she lifted her strawberry nose to the wind.) I can see the link and smell the trail, where ever it ends, it’s not far. Come mount up and let’s see where it ends. 

Crouching down she assumed her riding size, Loki following her lead as both wolves readied themselves to carry their bond mates. The men climbed on board, Loki taking the lead as Steve did not want Danny running head first into anything dangerous. He remembered the stories Loki had spoken to him of, as they ran towards his missing mate so long ago. How the blond pair had been attacked and needed to defend themselves against those who called the Southern lands home. If any tried to harm those he claimed they would be cut down in an instant.

“Where too Sasha?” Steve called over his shoulder, scanning as much as he could of the surroundings.

(Lifting her head once more, she took a deep breath to finalize the direction they needed to go.) We need to head further south. The trail leads deep into the lands and we must hurry, it feels like time is slowly running out.

Settling his sword in his right hand as he had done so long ago, Steve looked deep in the direction they needed to travel. “South it is, Danny keep an eye out, I don’t want you hurt.” Course anything which tried to hurt his sweet and gentle mate would not live to take a second breath. Steve was of the mind, the South was horrific for his partner and they needed to leave as soon as possible.

“I’ll be fine Steve, now move.” Danny was rolling his eyes at his overprotective mate, though in fact he felt comforted by his presence. Last time he was here had not been a good thing, being hunted multiple times, having to hide and worst not even knowing who he was. But now he had Sasha, Loki and most important Steve by his side. Settling himself deeper into his seat, he expanded his mind to feel for those who may wish them harm. He sensed many presences around them, most going about their daily lives, but further away a malice mob of creatures who even now were starting to realize he was once again in their territory.

The wolves sprang into an easy lope, covering the ground quickly as Sasha followed the path she could see coming from her companion’s mind. The link was faint and growing fainter with time, but there was enough power there to show them the way. Leaping over fallen logs, bypassing nearly still lakes, and taking care to avoid as many creatures as possible, the four moved deeper into the swamps of the South.

505050

She raised her head when she felt them approaching, relief, hope and nervousness all radiating from within her. It had been so long, too long, and she was tired and lonely. Her power was nearly gone protecting what she held most dear, but she wouldn’t give up. Only a few more hours and she might be able to rest after all this time. She truly hoped those who were coming could help her, along with the others who had faired even less well than her.

505050

Steve stopped the four of them as he felt the presence of many beings coming towards them. Loki, ears alert, eyes questing to find those who were intent on stopping them. Sasha dug a foot into the soft ground, checking the soil and reading her own arctic power. She had frozen this land once, she would do it again if needed to protect her cub.

‘Steve?’ Danny called softly in his mate’s mind. Not wanting to distract him to much, but needing some reassurance from the older man. This place held so many bad memories and he didn’t like the feeling creeping up his spine.

‘Easy little one, give me a moment.’ Steve came back to him. Calling on his own power, dark light began to flow from his wrist, shadows slinking down Loki’s side, only seen due to the silver and navy highlights reflected from the sun. The shadows flowed towards Danny and Sasha, swallowing up every morsel of light the two naturally exhibited. When finished Steve looked over at his work and was pleased. To any outsider it would appear this spot was completely empty, holding nothing but the land itself.

‘Okay Danny we are good to go. Those who are tracking us will no longer be able to do so. But keep noises to a minimum, we don’t need to draw attention where it is not wanted.’ Steve focused his hearing, noticing the changes around him as their pursuers closed in on them.

Loki and Sasha didn’t wait any longer, once again leaping into a lope, heading further into the Southern lands.

An hour later those who had been following them, vented their frustration at losing their prey. No longer could they smell, hear or see any sort of tracks. The maddened creatures snarled before attacking each other blaming all around them for the lost of those they hunted. Once enough blood had been lost, the creatures retreated back to their river caves. Knowing they would have another chance to hunt prey as powerful as those they had lost. For even they recognized the Spirit Pair and knew they were part of the land. 

They would return, and they would be waiting.

505050

The light was fading as they traveled deeper into the marshland, but it didn’t help the sun was starting to set either. They had been here way longer than either of them had anticipated and both were becoming worried. They didn’t want to break off the hunt, but they had to get back to the kids for dinner. They had made a promise and they planned on keeping it, both feeling some sort of compulsion within them to keep their word once given. Still they had maybe another hour before they must leave so they were hurrying as much as they could, the wolves following a real trail now rather then an ethereal one.

The trees surrounding them were taller, wider in the trunk, sunk deep into marshy wetlands with insects buzzing all around. Many coming to try and feast on the humans and wolves only to perish as Steve’s shields burned them away. Thank goodness they were one of the few creatures who could NOT spirit phase and return to their lives. Otherwise all other creatures in the Spirit plain would be miserable at al times. So to compensate their bites and stings could be much more painful, last longer and make sure to irritate the receiver for days on end. The water flowed sluggishly to their left, a small tributary from the main river Sasha had found Danny near so long ago. It was brackish with salt and other minerals, Steve could also smell something very unhealthy floating above the surface. It smelled the same as walking into a criminally illegal retirement home where the residents were sitting around waiting to die. Where the staff cared little for the people in their care and the owners even less as long as there was a profit to be made on the suffering of others. It was not good and the Warrior pair sharpened their senses even more. They would not be caught unaware of any danger towards their mates, this place smelled like death waiting and they had no intention of having death proven.

Crossing a thin land bridge, or maybe it was old logs, covered in moss, dirt and vines, it was hard to tell, they moved towards a dark island in the center of a widening of the brackish river. The water had widened to over 500 meters in the swamp, and the island rising up from the middle had to be at least 200 meters wide. They could see the island was covered in even more trees but these were different, darker, more menacing as they looked like they were waiting to kill something. Both men shuddered at the feeling coming from the trees, while the wolves lifted their lips back in silent snarls. They would not hesitate to kill to defend their bond mates, and this place made them want to kill, it was seeping into their minds, their bodies. The urge to protect what belong to them from those malice personalities they had left behind a few hours ago. Lost more like, as Steve had had to pour much power into making them disappear from all creatures around them. They did not have time to be hunted and those maddened creatures had started to hunt them till Steve stopped them. Yet another reason why they all wanted to get out of the Southern lands and not return.

Entering the deadly looking woods through the only break they could find, they discovered something had moved along this path for a long time, it was wide, and very well flattened. Only in the last few years had the overgrowth started to reclaim the thin strip of land between the woods. The woods were completely silent in this area, setting Steve’s hackles to rising and he made sure his sword was out and his shields formed around his mate. There was an older power here, he could feel it and it was waiting for them. Waiting for them both to appear and do what he hadn’t a clue. Danny was being quiet which was never good, when he looked over at his partner, his eyes were closed and he was murmuring something to Sasha. The Seal didn’t bother trying to listen to what the blond was saying, it was in the old language between him and his wolf. When the time was right, if Danny needed him to know, he would tell him, for now it was enough for him to keep an eye out and protect those he held most dear.

The wolves continued to follow the trail till it seem to end in a dark glen. It was circular topped by trees over 300 feet tall, but there was something wrong with them. Typically all the plant life in Verrawin had a certain glow about them, one Steve could easily see, and Danny if he put his mind to it. But these trees appeared drained of energy, drooping as if exhausted, with no life left in them. Sickly browns, greens and even darker grey and blacks created an atmosphere of despair and death and Steve didn’t like it one bit. No insects crawled out, no hum of other animals lived on the island in the center of the swamp river lake. The place appeared to be dead and Steve’s only thought was to collect his pack and get the hell out. The area in no way was good for his sweet and gentle mate who embodied life and love. 

‘Danny?’ Steve asked instead, scanning the area for any danger which might be present. Which oddly he couldn’t find, the place looked horrible, felt horrible, no doubt was horrible, but he didn’t get a feeling anyone here meant them harm.

‘Not sure babe, something is here, something very old, very powerful or at least something which once had been powerful.’ Danny reached his hand out, arm glowing softly to try and bring some light to the deep cave like gloom which was surrounding them.

They continued to try and peer into the darkened wood, Steve changing his eyesight to penetrate the perpetual darkness. Loki under him, perked up his hidden ears even as he took deep breaths to scent all around him. Steve could feel his barrel expanding between his legs as the animal tried to identify everything. Sasha maintaining her own vigil, flames flickering at her toes in preparation to disappear to save her cub. Danny hated this place, with good reason, and she would not have him suffer a relapse to those dark days if she felt him starting to slide back into bad memories.

Danny waited patiently for whatever it was they were trailing to emerge. All three of his guardians were on alert and he was thankful for it. Steve was clamping down hard on his instincts, for they were writhing with intensity to get free. They could sense those malevolent spirits north of them and wished to do something for them. What it was he hadn’t a clue and didn’t want to find out right now. Instead he focused on what had called them here in the first place. For he knew whoever they were searching for would appear. They were even now trying to gather the energy to meet them.

Out of the deepest part of the midnight glen, drained of life trees slowly started to part and something huge sluggishly appeared. The part started four feet from the ground but expanded upwards to over 12 feet. The first to emerge was a pair of crossing tusks, dull and nearly lifeless, with chips and gouges cratering the once proud weapons. Next was a nearly dragging trunk between the tusks, blackened in many places, swaying listlessly, between the once mighty ivory trophies. The trunk connected to a broad head, sunken to the point the skull was clearly defined. In fact the entire body was defined by the sagging skin, the lack of weight to be found on a creature which should normally weight at least 8000 pounds, instead looked like it barely weight 1000 pounds. It stumbled as it came into the glen, and would have fallen if Steve had not instinctively reached out with his mind and helped it regain its footing.

The creature sighed in relief at the help before finishing its slow progress to the only spot of light within the small meadow. There it turned fully so they could see the large dark brown eyes which held a wealth of pain, sorrow, and intelligence. The creature raised its trunk a few inches off the ground as if to wave a hello, before lowering it again the energy taken much more than what it could afford.

Danny was just opening his mouth to exclaim about the condition of the elephant when it spoke first to the four of them.

(In a tired, yet soothing motherly voice, filled with hope, contentment and profound amounts of love.) Sil Gania Voicia welcome to my home. 

Both men were surprised for they had no idea what the name meant, never hearing it before. Danny spoke up before Steve could get a word in. “Sil Gania Voicia? Never heard of it before, what is it?” He stared up into the eyes of the once great creature, instincts aside wishing he could do something to help her. She was in the saddest state he had ever seen any creature in. It pulled at his heart like nothing else had in a long time.

(Cocking her head to the left slightly, before straightening once more.) You haven’t heard the name yet? Hmm I thought the wolves would have told you by now. Still if they haven’t then I will not spoil any more of their surprises. At least not any more than what I have so far. (She gave a weary chuckle at their expressions.)

So far both men were highly puzzled about her words and Steve was bound and determined to find out what the hell was going on. The fact she mentioned wolves made him think Loki had something to explain, but a moment later he could feel his brother’s own confusion. Whatever wolves she was talking about, it wasn’t Loki, nor when he checked over his shoulder Sasha. 

Danny decided to let the matter of whatever wolves, knew what was up, drop for the moment. They had more important things to deal with, like finding out what happened to the elephant. “Lady, my mate and I are on the trail of another person, another human who we think is a Sentinel. Her mind seems to be locked away and I can’t reach her, no one can reach her and we wish to help her.”

(Breathing out a long sigh, eyes closed as she called on her remaining strength to tell the men what they needed to know.) I know and I am grateful to you for arriving at this time. For the last twenty plus years, I have helped my companion in every way I could. For years she fought those evil people who did so much harm to her and her much beloved mate. Till the day she no longer had the strength to fight. Till she was going to seek another way to end her torment for both herself and her love.

“The man we found next to her today. He is her mate truly?” Danny could feel the connection but it was so faint and fragile he found it hard to believe.

Yes, he is, though he is a much changed man from what he used to be. Changed with little hope of ever returning to the calm and confident man he once was. 

“Why did I find a pathway between her and you then? I know you are her spirit animal but why did I come to you rather than her?”

Ah but you did come to her Sil Gania Voicia, for when she was at her lowest point, the bonds between her mate and herself about to snap one last time, I came in and prevented her from destroying what she held most dear. She wasn’t happy at first but she was too weak to prevent what I did. I must confess, I also did it because I was not yet ready to give up on seeing her free, so I brought her here to Verrawin. (The elephant seemed to grow stronger as she finally was able to tell her tale.)

“She’s here? Where is she? I was hoping we might be able to awaken her from her state.” Danny looked around, as if she might materialized right before his eyes.

(Humor in her voice as she observed what the Spirit Guide was doing.) Ahh little one if only it was that easy a thing. For my companion is locked away in a special place, one I have spent all my power defending from the Realm itself.

Steve and Danny looked at each other, even Loki was puzzled, but Sasha being a much older wolf than all of them was starting to get a few ideas as to what might have happened. 

(Speaking in her own rose petal voice she hazarded a guess, ears perked up) She is housed within you correct? You are using your own Spirit power to protect her from the land itself, which sees her as an interloper and must be destroyed to preserve the world around us?

Very good young wolf, all is as you say. I have spent nearly all my energy protecting her in the hope she could one day be reunited with her mate. But I fear my strength is nearly gone now and the world itself will come and destroy her. I will follow along of course because I will always be one with her.

Danny eyes wide at the realization, slid down from Sasha’s back. “Wise one is there anything we can do to help? Anything to bring her back? Save you? It’s not right, she should be destroyed when she is finally free.”

Wolf bonded I will release my companion to your care and step aside so you may take her home. Once done I will seek my final rest, for I will not have the strength to maintain the bond any more. As it is I have drained all the power in the land around me to keep her safe. It is time and I welcome the rest, even as I lose heart at losing the half of my soul. (The old Matriarch sighed as she knew she didn’t have much longer, but she would see her lady safe before she faded once and for all.) 

Normally a Spirit animal could and would stay with their chosen but they had lived through brutally dark times and her power was gone. It was the final gift she could give to her companion.

“Isn’t there any way you can stay? She will be heart broken that you are gone.” Steve spoke up sliding from Loki’s side to make his way over to his mate, placing a hand on his shoulder. He could fee how Danny’s instincts were starting to become even more agitated in the presence of the falling Spirit beast.

If there was a way I would, but my time is near, I don’t have the strength or power any more to maintain myself, for all went to her. She is actually lucky because what I have done others tried, and more or less failed. (There was great sorrow in her mind voice for those others who were suffering like her.)

“Failed?” Danny asked wondering what next could have happened.

Yes, failed for I was strong enough, had enough power to cocoon her mind and soul within me while keeping our halves separate. Others tried to rescue their companions and found they didn’t have enough power. Instead those poor souls wound up mixing their personalities with their own companions, and both became confused and angry at the state they found themselves in. Ever since they have fought for power, searched for something which would give them back what they miss the most. Their own companions safe and sound in mind, body and soul.

(Sasha startled as she realized what the elephant was saying, memories from long past making the connections.) The Outcasts? The ones who live in these lands, the ones who are nearly mindless savages, only seeking those of power to consume?

Yes, bright one, you are correct, and if you remember when you were hunting for your companion, when he first came here, you had to fight to save him from those same spirit animals. (She sighed she wanted to close her eyes and rest so badly, but this was information she wanted them to have.) It also makes sense that your chosen ended up here in these southern lands, for even then his instincts to heal were screaming at him to help those who now live in madness.

So many things were starting to make sense for all of them. Why Danny ended up so far south, why the animals here were always more wild, but in a crueler way. How they didn’t stray far from those who also were in the same situation as they were. There was comfort in knowing you were not the only one who was also suffering like they were. The lost of their beloved companions at the hands of those twisted demons a shock to all.

Please Sil Gania Voicia, help my companion find her way home. Please help her regain what she lost so many years ago. Please help her to live her few remaining years with the mate she has always wanted to, but was denied for so long. (The old Matriarch could feel the land itself closing in on her, wanting to rid itself of the presence which it knew did not belong to these lands. She only had a few more hours, if that, to save the life of her chosen and these beings were her only hope.)

Stepping towards her, Danny took a deep breath, power starting to radiate from within him as he called out his staff. “I don’t know exactly how I’m going to do this, but I will do what I can.”

(She reached out with her trunk, stroking his face gently with compassion.) Continue to follow the path which led you here. She resides deeply within my heart. You cannot save me, for I have given everything to her and know there is not enough left of me to be with her. I care not for myself, but please give her what she needs. She needs her mate, and as selfish as it is of me to want this, I need my rest. I will go happily, knowing she is safe and once again in the arms of the man she loves. 

The Matriarch then laid down in the sunny patch of light and turned on her side. She turned her wise eye towards the blond and conveyed a wealth of information to him in that look. The way to free her companion, what the cost would be to her, how she would happily pay it to see her chosen safe. She knew nothing could be done for her, and she cared not, only her Sentinel, her mind mate was what mattered, as all Spirit animals thought.

Danny, with a sad look on his face, gripped his staff. Steve reaching out to support him, for he had followed his mates thoughts and realized what must happen. He wasn’t any happier about it either, but they would fulfill the great animal’s final wish.

“Very well brave lady. Your companion will be freed, she will be reunited with her mate, and you will receive the rest denied you for these past 20 years.” Danny stepped up to her, raising the long shaft, as he centered his staff’s point. The exhausted lady sighed in relief, closing her eyes a final time as she found peace with what was about to happen.

The three circles of his Wolf headed staff began to spin all in the same direction, the deep blue eyes of the Wolf gleaming with suppressed excitement. The flares of crimson, gold and sapphire reaching higher as they responded to a new presence with them. A soothing, familiar wind blowing gently around them.

An East Wind.

It circled around Danny quickly, passing along one last bit of wisdom, wisdom not even the Ancient lady at his feet knew. With this knowledge Danny plunged his staff deep into the heart of the noble creature, power flaring as he freed the life essence of the person locked away within her so long ago.

Then all inhabitants of the meadow disappeared in a brilliant flare of golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I had a lot of fun getting it out and was pleased it was mostly already done. Let me get it out faster.
> 
> Course I kinda left it at a cliff hanger so hopefully people don't mind hehehe.
> 
> See you all later, let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny prepare to help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine in this one. I am posting super late cause I didn't want to stop the process in the middle of rewriting the chapter. And I heavily rewrote it to add in all the parts with Captain Jupp. He is a brand new character and I needed to think of a way to resolve how he allows Grace back into the garage.

“Ahhh Captain Jupp, please come in.” Captain Reynolds invited pleasantly, indicated with his hand for the man to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. When the man had sat he followed suit, ignoring the papers before him for the moment.

Captain Scott Jupp, recent transfer and new officer in charge of the Motor Pool sat wondering what the Captain of the S & G division could want with him. Though he had a good idea and wasn’t pleased with it if true. “How can I help you Captain? I’m sure you know we are very busy in the motor pool and this is taking valuable time away from me supervising the work.”

“Yes I know and I appreciate it very much.” Leaning back in his chair, Jerry looked over the man sitting across from him. He had done some research and found him to be a younger man, in his mid 40’s who took his job seriously. He ran a by the book system, all I’s dotted and T’s crossed, stickler for regulation, and didn’t pull punches. He spoke truth and expected it returned to him. 

Standing at five foot 10, he had thick black hair, a prominent forehead, broad face with a large nose. Deep set black eyes, firm lips which rarely smiled, a stout chin all molding down in to a shapely neck sitting on large wide shoulders. Arms heavily muscled matching the rest of his body proclaimed him a man who did not ask anything of his men he was not willing to do himself. He wore his uniform proudly but did not display any of the honors and awards he was entitled to wear. He worked for a living and expected those around him to be the same. His job was important to him and he preferred to keep it that way.

The man was of Filipino decent, raised in the Boston Mass, New England area till he had joined the Navy when he was 17 and had never looked back. He planned on retiring from the Navy and had a nice nest egg already set aside. His family was the Armed Forces and he planned on doing everything he could to keep them safe and running at peak performance. 

“I asked you here today because it appears there is some issues with a young lady visiting in the motor pool. Issues which were brought to my attention and I promised I would resolve.”

“If you are talking about Commanders McGarrett and Williams the issue has already been resolved. The child is no longer allowed in the area for her safety and the safety of others.”

“Yes about that, she has been a fixture in the motor pool close to two years now. Many of the members who serve in there have come to see her as a sort of mascot and good luck charm.”

"They will get over it. It’s not efficient nor safe for children to get underfoot in there, both for the staff and the children themselves.”

“Yes, that is true but be that as it may I’m hoping we can come to some sort of compromise about allowing her in still. Maybe after hours when there is less danger from a busy work area.”

“The motor pool is open 24 hours for services, daily hours are from 6 am to 6 pm, but at all times there is at least three staff members on duty in case of emergency.” 

Reynolds nodded, knowing how the motor pool had worked for years even it not in detail. “Right, I understand, still I was hoping we could find a way to let her continue her association with the staff. She has shown great promise with machinery and even cooperation with working with the sailors in the bays.”

“She is a child, children are not allowed in here. I do hear what you are saying, but it won’t happen. She is no longer allowed in the workshops, nor is any other child. I will not put people in harms way and she would be more of a distraction than a help.”

The older Captain sighed as he really didn’t want to pull rank or enforce orders on the other man. It would undermine his own much needed authority in the Motor pool and cause even more resentment. But he also had to keep Steve and Danny happy, by keeping their daughter happy. For if they were happy, then Kingston was happy and more work over all could be done. The betterment of Sentinels and Guides was his own chief goal and he planned on retiring at some point. He hoped Steve and Danny would take over for him but there would be future issues between them and this Captain. He needed to find a way to smooth things between them before it hit that stage.

“Listen Scott, here’s the deal. She is the daughter of two of the most important people right now in the US Navy. They are the most powerful Sentinel and Guide team in the world if research is correct. A lot of time, effort and money in ways has been spent on them, to keep them working with us. Family is very important to them, extremely important and they will put them first, over and above working for us. If she and their sons are not happy then they are going to walk and we lose some very valuable sources. Plus I have a feeling as time goes on Grace herself may join the Navy in time, with a real interest in working in the motor pool herself.”

Captain Jupp narrowed his eyes, not liking the idea of giving benefits to men in general. His philosophy was you worked for what you earned. You didn’t have it just handed to you, nor made allowances for others just to get something easier. He had looked up the men and while some of the things they had done years ago was truly impressive, nothing in the present in his opinion seemed warrant giving them any more special attention. They had returned from some unknown place after being AWOL for two years. Now they wanted to give the men more, on the off chance they could help them without any proof they actually could? No he would need more information and more incentive himself to allow a child into the work area. A highly dangerous and high turnover area not suitable for a kid in any circumstance in his opinion. “Listen I hear what you are saying but so far I have heard nothing which would induce me to change my mind. The motor pool is no place for a child, it’s dangerous and I won’t have my people being responsible for her safety. I don’t want her getting hurt or even killed because she was someplace she shouldn’t be.”

Rubbing at his forehead, Jerry tried to think of a way to get what he needed. He honestly didn’t want to pull rank and issue orders given to him from above. “Captain, let me be honest here, we need these men, we need them badly to help us with understanding and achieving the full potential of Sentinels and Guides everywhere. On top of that they are helping us to possibly heal victims of a horrific tale of abuse and neglect never before seen in modern history.”

Jupp raised an eyebrow at his words, even he had heard about the victims from the island. And despite himself was curious as to what was going on with them. “I’ve heard of those people, heard that no one knows exactly who they are or how to even help them.”

“Exactly, Steve and Danny, are both working towards trying to heal them.” Cocking his head a feeling came over him, hinting at there being something more in Captain Jupp’s interest in the people. He had no idea why but he reached into his desk drawer, pulling out the folder documenting all the information gleaned on the lost people. It wasn’t very thick, mostly holding photographs and basic stats like approx. age, height, weight and so forth with them. “Here take a look, this is all we have on those poor souls. As you can see it isn’t much. We’ve run DNA, fingerprints, dental, hell even eye variations and haven’t been able to identify much.”

The other captain took the file, opening it and flipping through pages. He stopped suddenly at one page, staring longer and longer even as he eyes grew larger. “These men, McGarrett and Williams, they’re helping to bring those people back?”

Puzzled he still answered him. “Yes, they are trying to anyway. They even now are away, trying to find one of the lost ones. They found a connection and they are tracking it now.” 

Scott didn’t take his eyes off the picture he was looking at. It was the picture of a younger woman, long black hair turning gray at the edges. She had a broad forehead, stout nose, deep set black eyes with a much rounder face. In fact she looked surprisingly like the Captain. “Scott what’s wrong? Do you know who she is?”

Whipping his eyes up, those black orbs were glistening with tears and burning incredulous excitement. “This woman,” he slammed his index finger on her image. “This woman here, are they helping her? Will they help her?”

Confused to his reaction, still Jerry answered him. “They plan on helping everyone they can who came from the island.”

“Including this woman? Tell me they are going to help her?” His intense eyes bored into the senior Captain’s eyes.

Becoming alarmed he looked down at her again, before answering. “Yes, they plan on helping her, why her though? Who is she to you?”

Taking another long look at a face he thought lost so long ago. “She’s my baby sister, she was taken when I was 23. She had just celebrated her 18th birthday, she had planned to join the Navy like I did because she wanted to follow in my footsteps. We were so close when growing up and she wanted to stay near me, even if we were deployed across the world she wanted the connection being in the Navy would give us.”

“Holy shit!” Jerry’s eyes grew three times in size at the new information.

“We’ve been searching for her for years. My parents never declared her dead, but we’ve known she was most probably dead for the last 10.” Eyes raising once more, tears starting to fall. “She is alive right? Down in the medical ward?”

Compassion reaching out to the distraught man, he didn’t even notice the brush of something against his leg. Instead he felt a jolt as here was finally progress in identifying one of the victims, though how they could have missed it after all their other attempts he had no idea. He would figure it out later, right now he had to deal with a man who had lost and now found his little sister. “Scott she’s alive, she’s in the ward but she is not awake. None of them are, but Steve and Danny are working on trying to bring them back.”

“I want to see her, I want to see her now. I need to see her.” His voice started shaking as he thought of the ramifications of finding his sibling, who they thought lost, was finally found.

“Sure Scott, I’ll arrange for you to see her within the hour.”

Standing abruptly the younger Captain snatched the photo out of the folder, holding it tightly to his chest.

“Scott?”

“Commanders McGarrett and Williams children have full access to the motor pool any time they wish. As long as they do everything in their power to help my sister out. Please tell them what I’ve said, I need to make some phone calls. Please just help her, I can’t lose her again. Not after finding her, I don’t care what condition she’s in, please just help her.” He practically begged as he stood before the door, hand on the handle, back towards Jerry.

Standing Reynolds walked around his desk reaching out to the upset man. “Scott I will, please what’s her name, let me help you?”

Not turning thoughts already far away, “Her name is Isobel, Isobel Jupp, she was so sweet and kind. Please just help her.” With that he opened the door and walked down the hall, ignoring everyone around him as he contemplated what he was going to tell his parents.

Jerry watched him walk down the hall for a few moments before closing the door and returning to his desk. Picking up the phone he started making his own calls, first being to have Captain Jupp relieved of duty for the next two weeks, so he could spend time with his finally found sister. 

505050

Waking up was always such a drag, especially when it felt like one was being strangled by multiple arms. Blinking crusty eyes open, she gazed up at a white sterile ceiling and sighed as she realized she was in a hospital again. Why she was in one she hadn’t a clue, she had the mother of all migraines pounding away at her brain, preventing her from processing everything. Amazingly the arms around her tightened even more, which she thought was impossible but whoever was doing it was managing it. She didn’t feel alarmed though, instead she felt comfort, love, and peace coming from whoever was next to her. Deciding it might be best to actually look, she rotated her head 15 degrees to her left to discover who was gripping her so tightly.

It was a man, pale of color, with the most amazing brown eyes. Chocolate brown like warm cookies on a winter day, shining with so much love and amazement, she was hard pressed to think of another instance she had ever seen eyes like that. As she gazed at him taking in his other features she wondered who he might be. He looked familiar but couldn’t quite place him. She must have had more to drink last night than she thought she did.

“Ah she’s awake, you were right about the timing, but mates generally are.” A voice filled with softness, floated on the air before entering her ears. Soothing her just as much as gazing at the chocolate eyed man was doing. Turning her head the other way she spied two more men along with a lady watching her closely. One man was blond the other brunette who stood behind the blond.

Clearing her throat, grimacing at the dryness of it, “How much did I have last night?” She was so proud to get the words out with only a mild change in the drums beating inside her skull.

Chuckling the blond moved over to her side, sitting in the chair placed there. “Not much, but you have been sleeping for a very long time. We’re happy you finally woke up.” He took her hand in his, she could see an odd tattoo peaking out from his sleeve. She felt it as calmness entered her system, clearing her head of the pounding. “Here that should make you feel better. Donald has been waiting a long time to see your eyes again, you should be able to look at him while they are clear of pain.”

‘Donald?’ She looked over at the man snuggling against her, trying to think of when she last heard that name. A few moments passed then everything came flooding back to her, the years of abuse, torture and struggle to survive. She tried to cry out but nothing came from her constricting throat as image after image poured out of her mind and into her conscious being. She remembered it all, how she had fought over and over, the things done to her, the things done to her mate, the man of her dreams, the love of her life.

“Easy my Lady, you’re safe and those people can never hurt you again.” The blond man continued to soothe her, sending her feelings of calmness and safety.

“Where are they? Where am I? Who are you?” She stumbled over her words even as she took comfort in what the strange man was giving her, along with having her mate finally next to her.

Stroking the side of her face gently, talking softly as he answered her, “They’re dead, all of them, killed long ago and with extreme prejudice, my mate made sure of it personally. You’re at the Naval base, Pearl Harbor. And I’m Danny and this is my own mate Steve. We only wish to help, in any manner we can.” Danny continued to project calmness and safety, keeping the two much abused people relaxed. 

Her entire body relaxed at the news, even as she knew she was being manipulated emotionally. Honestly at this point she just didn’t care as long as she finally had her love, and they were both safe. She was so tired of fighting and welcomed the idea of letting someone else take care of them both. Speaking of taking care of, she was missing someone else. Raising her head, she looked once more for her spirit animal, someone as large as her should have been impossible to miss. “Where’s Lynette?”

Before the Spirit pair could answer, the man laying next to her spoke up for the first time. “She’s gone, she gave her life so she could save yours.” He whispered in her ear, pulling her tighter towards him.

“Gone? She’s gone?” Panic was starting to set in again, she couldn’t be gone, not the one person who was able to stand with her through so much. Body shaking as she attempted to get out of bed and look for her bond mate.

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder, to provide a steady presence and keep her in bed. “Susan, please stay in bed, he’s right she is gone, but not in the way he thinks. We tried to explain to him, but it’s a lot for him to take in.”

“Then where is she?” Frantically she still looked around, hoping her friend would appear out of the air itself.

Looking up at his own mate, who nodded, Danny pulled a glowing gem from a bag at his side. “Susan, she carried you for so long within her. Used so much of her own life force and energy to keep you safe, she just didn’t have anything more to give. Other than her heart. She was protecting you within her heart herself and the only way she knew to free you, was to free her heart. So she asked me to free you.”

Eyes widening as she realized what he was saying, she started to glare hatred at him. “So you killed her? You killed a spirit animal to free me? What am I supposed to do now? How can we go on when I know someone out there kills spirit animals. You’re just like those bastards on the island!”

Taken aback at the accusation, his eyes looked at her shocked. “What no I didn’t kill her. Here take this.” He handed her the gem, wrapping her hand around it. “She needs to rest, her power was completely used up and she had nothing to sustain her, not even in her true spirit form. So I created this.” He tapped the gem. “She is resting in here. She doesn’t know she is resting for she is completely asleep. She thought I was going to put her to a final rest and I absolutely refused to do so. Instead she will be able to regain her strength over time.”

Gripping the dark purple gem in her hands she stared down at it. “She’s not gone?”

Smiling gently, shaking his head, “No she isn’t gone, but she does need rest and will for a long time. So I am hoping you will be willing to carry her, till she is ready to return to you.”

Gripping the gem tighter, eyes glistening with tears, “She’s in here? Truly?”

“Yes she is. Regaining her energy slowly but she is in there.” He watched as she gripped the gem tighter in her hand.

Eyes filled with love for the creature who had come to her when she was only 13 years of age. “Then I’ll carry her forever, if that’s what it takes to keep her safe and have her with me.”

Smiling at her conviction, pleased to know she was in good hands. “It’s all I can ask. She will return to you in time, but you can’t rush it. The gem will release her once she is ready to return to you.” Now Danny chuckled as he thought back to the strong will of the animal who went to combat with an entire world. “And once she wakes there is nothing she will stop at to get free and return to your side.”

“How will I know she is ready?” She started stroking the gem, wishing she could somehow feed her own energy into the gem, to return the favor Lynette had done for so many years.

“Because the gem will crack releasing her. It will take time, how much I’m not really sure, more than a few weeks at least. She was very weak when we found her.” He patted her hand once again as she held tightly to the gem. He also noted how Donald was focusing on what they were saying, but Danny could sense he wasn’t comprehending all of it. Kern had really did a number on the man’s mind for so many years.

“I don’t care, as long as I can hold her I will.” Closing her eyes, she swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry I accused you of killing her.”

Waving away her concerns, Danny stood. “Think nothing of it, it’s been a long time for you. You need rest, food and the comfort of your mate. We’ll leave you to get all three. The doctor here has a few questions for you, if you feel like answering them. But otherwise get better, its time you lead the life you were always meant to live.” Stepping back from the chair, he made way for the doctor to come to her bedside. “Rest and recover, we’ll be back if you need us.”

Making their way out of the room, they left the couple to begin their bonding time finally. The doctor would oversee them and report to them if they needed any more help. Walking down the hallway, Danny breathed a sigh of relief, which wasn’t missed by Steve. “Danny you okay?”

“Yeah just tired, it was a long trip yesterday. Especially with saving her Spirit animal, she was so close to fading to nothing. I barely managed to save her.” He thought back to how close it had been, how he almost didn’t have the strength to make the transformation. He was grateful their friend, ally and ancient guardian had come along to help them. 

Taking his mate’s hand, pulling him into his side, “I know you ate like a pig yesterday when we got back.” Steve had been pleased to see Danny eat so much, but it still caused him concern because he didn’t like Danny expending so much energy in a rush like had.

“Thanks for the wonderful observation.” The Guide said voice full of sarcasm. Still he leaned into his Sentinel’s side, enjoying the support he could always depend on.

Releasing his Guide’s hand, instead he wrapped his own around Danny’s head, pulling him in to kiss him at his temple. “You’re welcome. Now come on we have to once again go and explain things to the higher ups. We put it off yesterday but they want to know what happened.”

Closing his eyes as he dreaded what was to come, he honestly had had enough of having to explain himself. He knew he and Steve had been spoiled while in the Spirit Realm, they had been responsible to no one but themselves and their pack.“God can’t we just say we found her and call it good?” Honestly it was getting tiresome having to explain so much all the time. All they wanted was to renew their family bonds, plan their wedding and move forward.

Steve feeling much the same as his partner, picking up the slight distress and resignation in his smell. “No, I tried but the Navy is picky about that. They like to know everything when it comes to their people and what trouble they get into.”

“What about the kids? Can we just say we have to go and deal with the kids? I mean we left them alone for hours yesterday, we should be spending more time with them.” Danny seriously did not want to hassle with military types at the moment.

“They’ll be fine. The sooner we get this taken care off, the sooner we can get to the kids.”

“Ugh I hate this so, so much.” The Guide groused.

505050

“Ahh Gentlemen so wonderful to see you. Please have a seat, there is much to discus.” Admiral Griffin Wildon stated, real smile on his face as the two entered. The only other person in the room was Captain Reynolds who also was smiling, even as he poured over the files before him. 

“Afternoon Sir.” Steve stated, even as he led Danny to the chair he wanted him to sit in. It was natural and instinctive on his part that he picked the chair furthest away from the two men, the window and the door. Putting himself between his still tired mate and any danger which might come through. Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing as he slid into the surprisingly comfortable chair. 

Sasha appeared next to him in an instant, mouth holding a plate piled high with berries, fruits and even a few tubers, all glowing gently with extra energy. She would have had meat as well, but figured it would be too messy for this meeting which would annoy her cub even more. But she would provide it anyway if she thought or Steve thought he needed it. Giving a growl of command she placed the plate on the side table, letting him know in no uncertain terms he should be eating.

Both the Captain and Admiral had watched the interaction with barely concealed curiosity. With a roll of his eyes, Danny grabbed an orange and rolled it over the desk to where Reynolds was sitting. The man eyes glowing with happiness started peeling. The Admiral smiling himself when Danny rolled an apple like fruit towards him. It was a bright red and when the older man bit into it, it had a sharp tangy sweetness to it he had never experienced. He had to wipe his chin with a napkin to clean off the juices from the fruit.

“Oh man Williams, really this is the best, you sure there is no way we can import the fruit?” Wildon asked, even as he took another bite of the fruit.

With a chuckle Danny shook his head. “Sorry Admiral, there really isn’t any way to import it commercially. Nor plant it here in this climate. It will have to stay a rare treat for people.”

“Damn it.” The man bitched playfully.

Jerry finished with his orange licked his fingers clean, wiping them on a napkin before touching the papers before him. He had some news and wanted to pass it along quickly. “So Steve, Danny have some good news. It’s been arranged for Grace or if interested all your children to enter the motor pool wherein they like. I would caution you to keeping her hours to something reasonable and making sure she is escorted during working hours if possible. Captain Jupp did have a point and I really wouldn’t want her hurt if she is there during the main hours the shop is open.” He could see the delight and confusion entering both of their eyes.

Steve was the first to speak up. “Not to be ungrateful but how did you talk him into it?”

Here the older man sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t, not exactly, he made a deal sort of.”

“A deal? What kind of deal Jerry?” Danny asked wondering what it was going to cost them.

“That you help his sister.” He opened his folder to one of the files within it, pushing it towards them. “His sister was one of those found on the island. She had been kidnapped when she turned 18 and they had no idea. All this time they thought she was dead. Even now their parents are working on getting out here to see her.”

“Christ are you serious?” Steve asked, shocked to his core at the revelation. Looking at the face of the Admiral it was news to him too.

“Yes I am. Its actually good news because we finally were able to identify at least one person conclusively from the place. Just wish it was under better circumstances.” 

Danny shaking off his surprise spoke up. “Of course we’ll help her. We want to help all those people from the island. I don’t want to get any special favors from him in return for letting our girl into the motor pool though.”

Griffin broke in to answer him. “Danny, just take the win, in the long run it will be easier to deal with. Otherwise he would have received orders from me or Larry ordering him to admit your kids. Which would have made him resentful and no fun to work with later down the road.”

Danny huffed but let it go, understanding where the man was coming from and hearing the truth of it. “Fine, but I want it understood by him at some point we would have helped him and his sister out regardless of what was going on between us.”

“We’ll relay it later to him. Right now he is sitting in his sister’s room, connecting as best he can with her.”

“Do we know if she was a Guide or a Sentinel?” Danny asked, as he hadn’t been able to determine who was what the few times he had really tried to.

“She was a Guide according to what Scott told us in passing. She had a lovely little brown jay bird as her Spirit Animal. According to him it was a pain in the ass, noisy as fuck and loved her unconditionally.” Jerry answered.

“Okay, well we’ll definitely help her out. We want to help them all.”

Finishing with his own glowing apple, the Admiral took back the conversation. “Great, now in relation to the one Sentinel you went to find. What can you tell us about how you found her, where you found her and is there anything we can do to help find the rest?”

Leaning back in his seat, Steve closed his eyes as he worked on how he wanted to answer. Danny normally did most of the talking but he wanted him to eat instead. “As you know Danny and I left to track a trail we discovered. We ended up finding ourselves in the southern lands of the place we stayed at for those two years. The Southern lands to give you a slim idea is full of swamps, thick plants and a hell of a lot of stagnant water. It is also filled with animals going about their business which we avoided for the most part.” Steve took a sip of his water. “The trail ended in a spot which I would describe as a large lifeless meadow. There we came in contact with of all things her Susan’s Spirit Animal.”

Both Jerry and Griffin sat up, paying rapt attention at his words. Steve was giving them more descriptive information about where they were then they ever had before. Course it still didn’t tell them where the two men actually had gone but each nugget of info was useful. “What does she have for a Spirit Animal?” Griffin asked.

Danny swallowing the last of his berries, sighing as Zora appeared and dropped off more before disappearing again. “Her animal is an African elephant. Strong, powerful and wise beyond belief she also had extremely kind eyes.” Taking another few berries he popped them in his mouth, mostly speaking to himself. “I’m not surprised in the least she managed to hold on to her chosen in the manner she had. The place her companion was holding her despises those who are not one with it. The realm itself had been attacking both Susan and Lynette for years to purge Susan from the world. Lynette fought with everything she had to protect her.”

“Holy hell! The world itself was attacking her? Earth itself? How is that possible?” Wildon’s question exploded out of his mouth.

Steve and Danny looked at each other, having a silent conversation, before returning their gaze to the two they were speaking with. “No Sir, it wasn’t the Earth who was attacking her. It was another place.”

Both men blinked as they tried to figure out what he was speaking about. It was Jerry, with a flash of intuition which had him looking at the pair in dumbfounded astonishment. “Wait if it wasn’t Earth then where was it? Another world? You all GO TO ANOTHER WORLD?” The man cried out as so many things seemed to fall into place.

Taking a deep breath, Danny began calming the two. “Yes it’s another world, but this information is not to leave this room. It can’t be written down, can’t be recorded. It’s for your own safety and ours. One of our greatest secrets which much remain a secret.” Even as he spoke, Danny was calling on his most subtle of power, laying a compulsion down which would not allow either man to speak about what they were to hear. Only if Steve or Danny were present and they were in the room would the men be able to.

“Right sure.” The Admiral was quick to say, while furiously thinking to himself about the revelation of this news. He would have to tell Larry right away, because if there was another world out there it was only a matter of time before others learned of it. They needed to have a plan in place to defend it. He would talk to the Secretary and find out how they wanted to handle it.

Jerry on the other hand just sat there, taking in the idea. And idea which was quickly forming into a desire to see the place for himself. He had lost the traveling bug years ago, but something was calling to him to see this place, to see where these two men called home. Why he felt that way he had no idea but he did. He also planned on keeping it a secret, the men were trusting him with this information and he would not betray their trust. A feeling of extreme satisfaction ran through him, and it didn’t come from him.

“Admiral there will be no speaking about it outside of this room. There will be no speaking about it period unless Steve or I are present. It’s to dangerous and it’s no place anyone else other than us can go to. Remember this place was attacking her SPIRIT animal the world itself was going after her because Susan didn’t belong there. She is a Sentinel, with an animal to defend her. Think what it would do to those who were not and tried to find a way to it? They would be killed in an instant.” Danny continued, finishing off his geas and breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Then why tell us?” Griffin scowled at him.

“Because we will need to return to the place to try and bring home the other spirit animals and their bond mates home. We have a theory as to what happened to them all and if it’s true, then it’s going to be extremely dangerous to rescue them.” 

“So you can’t take anyone else with you?” Jerry asked, disappointed for some reason he wouldn’t be able to hop a ride with them.

“No Captain, we can’t. It’s only something Danny and I can do.” Steve hadn’t missed what Danny was doing to the two men, and approved of it. It was to important this information and must be kept safe. But with how much they might have to travel to rescue those island people, they didn’t really have a choice any more in keeping back this crucial piece of information.

“Damn, okay tell me if there is anything you need which we can provide and we will.”

“Only someone to keep an eye on Grace when she is in the motor pool. Our sons can be watched by ladies of the clan if need be. We’ll try leaving tomorrow to hunt down some more rescues.” 

Danny spoke up again. “But we may only try once more, it was hard saving Lynette and I’m not sure I have the energy for it again. It may take more time to get them all and we’ll need to rest between batches. But we will get them. I’m sure we will.”

“Then it’s settled. We will have someone stationed to keep Miss Williams safe, also your boys because boys like causing mischief as much as girls do.” Jerry looked both men in the eye. “They will be protected while they are here.”

“Thanks its all we can ask.” Danny returned. 

505050

The following morning, after a typical morning routine of wake kids up, clean kids up, feed kids, clean kids again, gather kids supplies up, load kids up in Tank-mobile. They headed back to base. Grace had been ecstatic she could return to the motor pool and be with all her friends there. She wasn’t so much when her fathers told her why she had to stay at the base till they returned.

“Do you really have to go?” Grace asked for the third time. 

“Monkey we’re only going to be gone for a few hours.” Danny explained again, feeling a headache coming on.

“Why can’t we go with you then?” She pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Because love I explained where we go, you can’t. It’s not possible for you to.”

“But I want to go, so do Steven and Charlie. Please let us go.” She did not like the idea of her parents leaving them behind while they went to wherever they had gone for so many years. She was tired of it and worried as hell as to what might happen to her newly formed family. Her brothers were in the same boat, not wanting their parents to leave just as they were all getting to know one another.

Steve knelt down to be at eye level with her, but including his two boys also within his view. “Grace face, I know you want to go, but it’s just not safe for you.”

“But if it’s not safe for us, it’s not safe for you and Danno. Please can’t you send someone else?”

Steve and Danny had been having this argument with her now for close to an hour. They both really needed to get going, but they also had to assure their children. They didn’t want to leave either but in order to help those other Sentinels and Guides laying in stasis they felt they needed to make the effort at least once. And where they planned on going was very dangerous for they were going to the Shores of the Exiles, the place where they discovered the separated Spirit animals lived in madness. Even if they could bring the kids, they wouldn’t, because of the volatile nature of those who lived there.

Now was they time they had to be parents, even if the kids didn’t like it. Danny projecting calm let his mate deal with the kids, he was the Alpha in their pack and ultimately it was his authority they would need to bow to. Steve with gentle green eyes knowing this time he needed to lay his foot down, firmly spoke. “Grace enough, we’ll be back soon. You can’t come with us, but you can watch out for your brothers. We really need you to do that.” He hated being truly strict with her, for she normally was good and understanding. This time though she was acting her age and it was understandable she didn’t want them to leave. He didn’t want to leave himself but it was needed.

Wrinkling up her face mulishly, she was about to argue more till she looked into the eyes of both men. They were not going to put up with her attitude any more, she needed to step up and believe in them. But she could also feel they were not any happier to be leaving her and her siblings. Work, dedication and the need to help others all were pulling at them to go. Stamping her foot, she turned her back on them. “Fine go, I’ll watch Steven and Charlie. Will you be back for lunch?”

The two men looked at each other, not sure about her sudden surrender, but taking it. “Honey we’ll try but not sure. We will be back tonight, we are a family and we are not going to miss out on any more family times.” Danny said gently.

“Okay, come on Steven, Charlie lets go see what they are doing in the playroom.” Taking both her brothers hands, she led them away from their parents. Rounding the corner, they disappeared from sight.

Steve sighed as he watched her leave, not happy with her attitude, but understanding it. They had been gone a long time. Glancing over at his mate he could see he wasn’t any happier with how they had left things with the kids. “Danny do you want to go after them?”

Sighing wishing he could, knowing they couldn’t. “Yes I do, but no I won’t. She needs time to cool off, she like me has a temper that once riled up takes a while to cool down.”

“She has a temper? Since when?” He asked while looking at his partner in confusion.

“Since always, its just Rachel’s genes help keep it down till she gets really riled up. Come we should go, the sooner we leave the sooner we can return. I would love to be back by lunch time. Sasha knows where to go, so shouldn’t take long to find the place and the animals living there.”

Steve heard his words, but could also feel what he wasn’t saying. Danny was just as upset as Grace was, he didn’t want to go any more than she wanted them to go. But if they did this now, it was the last thing hanging over their head with dealing with the Spirit World. Then they could just concentrate on their kids for as long as they wanted. Taking Danny’s hand in his, “Come mate, let’s finish this task and return to our pack. It’s what’s best.”

“Yeah.” Reaching his hand out Sasha slid under it, Loki coming and doing the same for Steve. In another moment both men were gone from the private room they had been in.

505050

Grace felt both men leave and it drove her nuts. She didn’t want to wait for them any more. She wanted to be with them, to see what they could see, to experience the world Jaea said she came from. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. Turning to her ever present wolf, she sat down and cuddled with her. “Jaea I wish you could take me to your home. I just want to make sure Danno and Papa are safe.”

Cocking her head, the younger wolf contemplated her mistress’s request. She could take her to the Spirit realm, she was sure of it. She had inherited her power from both her mother and father and they moved between the worlds easily. And she was a fierce wolf too, she would keep her lady safe from all harm. Honestly she didn’t see any reason as to why she couldn’t take her. She totally forgot about how Verrawin did not like those were not meant to be there and actively sought to destroy those not destined to live in the other world. After all she was only a little over one year old, all she wanted to do was make her chosen happy.

(Nuzzling at her mistress.) I could take you. I’m sure I could, we could follow them if you wanted.

Head popping up in surprise. “What?”

I could take you, I’m sure of it. We could go and just check on them, make sure they are okay then return.

“Really? Would it be safe?” Grace didn’t want to put herself in danger, but she also was really curious about the place her parents went to. 

(Jaea stood up, tail wagging, head high with youthful confidence.) Of course it would be safe. I’ll be with you. 

Grace still debated about it, it would really piss both men off to find out she had followed them. But she wanted to be with them so much, being tired of always being left behind. It was important to her to be close to both men. To finally be a family like she always wanted with the two who she loved most.

“Grace?” Steven came up to her shyly. He was still getting used to the idea of people actually wanting him. 

Turning towards her new little brother, Grace couldn’t help smiling. She loved the boy just as much as she loved Charlie and couldn’t think of him never being in her life. “What is it Steven?” She asked, reaching for him to bring him to her side in reassurance.

“Are you going after Danno and Papa?” He looked up at her with wide jade green eyes.

“Thinking about it.” And the more she thought, the more she was deciding to go. 

“Then I want to come too. Ty says he can help. He knows all sorts of tactical stuff.”

Grace looked over to her own wolf’s little brother and could see the serious determination flashing in his eyes. Wherever his chosen went he would go and protect him from all harm. The last to arrive was Saussi, Charlie as ever riding on her back.

“I want to go too!” He chirped excitedly.

Grace and Steven looked at each other before turning to the four year old. “You can’t go Charlie, you’re too young.” His sister informed him, only to be taken aback at his fierce scowl.

“If you go I go. Otherwise I’ll tattle on you.” He crossed his own arms across his chest, like she had done herself when talking to their fathers.

That is all the two older kids needed, and Charlie would tattle on them because he didn’t want to be left alone. “Okay fine you can come. But you have to stick close okay.” She couldn’t believe they were actually going to do this. Go to the place her Danno and Papa had been away at for so long.

None of the three were thinking of the consequences of their actions. Nor were their wolves who were just kids themselves in reality. All six knew they wanted to be with their pack Alphas because they were tired of being left behind.

“So how do we go?” Grace looked over her shoulder, suddenly concerned with one of the caretakers coming to find out what they were up to while they talked in the corner. But they were busy dealing with a mess one of the other kids had caused. She spilling all the various glitter bottles on another girl’s head who had been annoying her.

(Jaea pushed her head under her mistress’s hand.) All you have to do is place your hand on my shoulder. We’ll take you to where Big Brother Danny and Uncle Steve are.

“Okay, but we’ll just check on them, make sure they are okay, then we’ll return. Sound good?” Grace asked her two brothers, who nodded. Standing each placed a hand on their wolf, in Charlie’s case he simply kept riding his bond mate.

“On the count of three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“THREE!”

Then the screaming began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another cliff hanger. Hope you love it.
> 
> I'm hoping you all like the way I managed to get Jupp to allow the kids back into the Motor pool. 
> 
> Also the explanation to the Captain and Admiral about where they go. I debated about it but in the end decided to say because they need to trust someone and it wouldn't take long to figure out by someone they were going to another world. After all there are thousands of spirit animals in the world. Some of course will tell their chosen more about their home place.
> 
> Steve and Danny just know more than most humans do about the place. Especially if they are going to go back to rescue the island people.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> See you all later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cubs unite with their parents and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all lots of stuff in this chapter. Need to give some warnings in case people don't like certain things.
> 
> There is smut first off. In the form of light D/s but its all good. Mostly its about Danny taking care of Steve mentally in his favorite way. Which is to say manipulating his Sentinel to do what is good for him, while Danny takes advantage of his issues by being a horny fucker. Steve for some reason doesn't mind lol.
> 
> That is at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> The rest mostly focuses on the cubs and the trouble they get. 
> 
> Warnings here include, blood/gore/death/brain matter/ screaming/ rinse/repeat.
> 
> I am not nice to any of the wolves here. Not Loki not Sasha nor any of the cubs. They all are fighting for their lives here people. So be prepared. 
> 
> Also can't have all that hurt if I don't include Danny of course so yep he gets shafted too.
> 
> So I hope people like it but please heed the warnings.

Steve and Danny arrived near the entrance to the Southern lands, a different part than what they had been in earlier. Both needed time to collect their thoughts and make a plan as to how they would proceed. Sasha and Loki broke away from their bond mates to sniff around, checking out the area for any who might be hostile to their companions. 

The landscape they were in this time was more forest rather than true swamp. Tall trees starting at 50 feet topping out at nearly 300 dotted the horizon. Canopies of broad rose and sea green colored, leafy branches over lapped each other, creating a shaded effect which stifled the growth of sun loving plants. Instead ferns, shade flowers of purple, orange and speckled green, were seen. Wild flowers in bright reds and blues, did crop up in little sections where sun managed to break through, adding a tangy fragrance to the air around them. Rocks were also a large part of the forest around them, with huge boulders leaning up against each other, as if pushed by some large force. Once placed wherever those from long ago wanted, they started to grow green and brown colored moss, softening their granite hardness. Those same boulders standing between 30 to 50 feet in places even formed some smaller caves which various animals called home.

The land was far from level in this area, with hills and gullies helping to vary the tree line by wide margins. In between hills, the gullies trickled with small creeks, springs and little feeder rivers, which eventually would lead into the marsh lands proper and all the waters found within. The sounds of those hidden water ways could be heard, as they moved gently over pebbles and river stones, similar to the ones they used when building their own home at the Twin River Valley. Many smaller animals hid in burrows dotting the edges of those creeks, hiding from the larger more maddened spirit beasts who patrolled the area. 

While the place did look picturesque to the causal traveler it was far from it. For the Exiles hated their fellow citizens with a passion. Hated they did not live in a constant state of pain and madness, forever mourning those they had lost. If a mob of Exiles came across other Spirit beasts they took great relish in tearing them apart. The poor animal caught fighting to break away and reform somewhere else. Still other animals made the swamps and surrounding forests their home. Growing tougher, stronger, more powerful so they could beat back the Exiles and live the life they wished. Anacondas particularly were at home in the swamps, along with crocodiles, alligators, and of all things Whooping Cranes. Cranes in general were kick ass, but Whooping Cranes took great delight in screeching at their enemies, even as they beat the crap out of them with their wings. 

Sasha and Loki patrolled the area, reading the land, inventorying the animals who may be around, and making sure their bonded have time to come up with a plan. Steve was busy doing his own surveying of the area. Hearing stretched far, working to pick up and determine each sound coming towards them. Taking deep breaths he made note of each individual scent, sorting it and placing it in their own spot within his memory. He narrowed his eyes as he looked deep into the woods, working to discover any creature or plant which might cause his mate harm. He adjusted his eyes to see deeply in the dark, wanting to pick up each shadow before it might become a danger.

Danny for his part, kept a sharp eye out on Steve. Monitoring his progress and keeping him from focusing on only one sense for too long. He did not extend his own powers to check out the area, for at the end of the day it wasn’t his job. His job was to mind his Sentinel and keep him safe, even as Steve worked to keep them safe. The Guide followed his mate, and when he noticed Steve starting to focus too long on his sight, trying to penetrate the gloom around them, he would pinch his arm, or prick his cheek with a nail. Steve would shake his head, smile down at his partner before returning to his land assessment. When Steve spent too much time trying to catalog the various smells around them, Danny pinched his nipple. The Sentinel startled before glaring at his innocently smiling mate. But the hardest part came when Steve spent too much time focusing on his hearing. He was determined to figure out just what creature was creating those most unusual scratching sounds from a few miles away. He couldn’t be sure if it was dangerous to his mate or not and he would not move a foot in its direction until he was.

Danny cocking his head, raised an eyebrow at his man who was too focused on listening to whatever it was he was listening to. Steve had spent quite a bit of time assessing the area, and while that was good, they did need to get going. But his man was falling into a cycle of hearing, smell, sight, and kept exploring each time Danny pulled him out. What he needed to do was find a way to break his concentration on the world around them, to bring his focus back to something closer to home. Good thing he knew just what to do.

Steve was glaring trying to find the source of the scratching sounds, determined to figure it out once and for all. It was all important to him, because those claws could rip into his sweet and gentle mate. If he could just focus a little more, he was sure he could figure out what was causing it.

It was the feeling of something warm, moist and heavenly wrapping around his cock, which caused him to gasp out in pleasure, as his focus was ripped away from his previous target. Breathing heavily, snorting as he realized doing so only brought him the scent of pre-come and arousal, he looked down to see his mate before him. Danny was on his knees, full lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucking deeply. Hands automatically reaching for his mate’s blond locks, he dug his fingers in. “Oh fuck Danny, what the hell are you doing? Don’t stop… your mouth feels so good… don’t stop.” He moaned as Danny pleasured him.

‘You were focusing to hard for too long on things. I needed to bring your focus back to something else.’ He slurped hungrily at the thick shaft, rubbing his tongue along the underside teasingly.

“Well, it worked, oh fuck, yes suck me baby, suck me hard.” Steve threw his head back as Danny buried his cock all the way down his throat. He could feel the vibrations as his mate hummed his enjoyment and it was turning him on so much. It helped him to mostly ignore the sounds of the woods around him. The breeze floating on his skin helped to cool him down from the fever his mischief causing mate was giving him.

Danny pulled back, till only the tip was in before swallowing him down whole again, repeating the movements over and over as Steve trembled before him. He slid off the tasty prick before licking it softly, pressing gentle kisses along the entire length. Lowering his head more he took his balls in his mouth sucking first one than the other. Tugging on them gently, while he stroked the now constantly leaking cock of pre-come. With a devilish smile Danny took the tip while Steve watched and smeared the semi-clear fluid around his face. Loving the way his Sentinel’s eyes deepened into possessive lust as this blatant show of ownership. The way Steve’s nose flared as he scented his own essence coming from his mate, the way it grew stronger the longer his Guide played.

Danny could tell, Steve was willing to come all over his face, marking him as his alone. But he had other plans on where he wanted his love to come. With a wave of his hand, his own clothes disappeared, he reached down to stroke his own erect cock, smirking as Steve’s jade eyes turned molten green. Burying himself back on his Sentinel’s prick, he stroked himself with one hand while reaching back with his other. Eyes never leaving his mate’s, Danny slowly opened himself up, loving how Steve’s breath hitched at the sight, how his whimpers grew as his mind settled into only one new goal.

Fucking Danny.

“Danny?” Steve questioned, needing to be inside his mate, right his second. His world continued to smirk even as he turned around, going to all fours. Feeling the press of soft grasses on his palms and knees, he spread himself wide, before looking over his shoulder.

Voice rough from the deep throating and lust. “Babe you need to fuck me. Fuck me hard, fast and deep, make me come on your cock alone.” Danny demanded of his mate. “Fuck me like Sasha in heat and Loki pile driving her hoping she will consent to being bred.”

Steve not averse to his love’s demands eagerly complied. He kneeled down, rubbing his cock, up and down the crack of his mate’s ass. Danny produced a tube of chocolate flavored lube, which Steve was quick to use. Smearing it all over his trembling shaft, he had to hold the base of his cock to keep from coming. The sight of Danny on all fours, the scents of chocolate, and his mate damn near pushing him over the edge.

“Take me Steve don’t hold back.” Danny demanded as he braced himself for a really harsh fucking. God he couldn’t wait to feel that piece of perfect man meat spearing him deeply. He projected his pleasure at the idea to his love and kept his chuckle to himself.

Puzzled as to why Danny wanted to be fucked in the first place, he quickly forgot about his questions in light of a horny mate wanting him. Making sure everything was coated completely, he pushed the tip of his cock into his mate’s tight hole. Danny growled in annoyance before slamming his ass back till Steve was fully seated in him. Steve with a surprised yelp, gripped his partner’s hips and began thrusting deeply and fast into him. Closing his eyes as the velvet warmth enveloped his shaft, loving the connection this always brought him of love and stability.

“Yeah fuck me babe, fuck me like a bitch in heat. I can take it, god I want your cock, give me your cock, fuck me like a whore.” Danny moaned wantonly. God he loved the filling of being filled, to know he would always be claimed by the love of his life. Sharing his body, his mind and soul with him till the end of time itself. To feel safe and secure even in the worst of situations, the best situations and everything in between.

Steve giving his mate what he wanted, started slamming himself into his love, holding nothing back, demanding much in return. He continuously thrust into the perfect ass, closing his eyes in bliss at times at the warm velvet heat surrounding him. He could never get enough of being inside his mate, his perfect partner, the man he devoted his entire life to. Jack hammering into his fine ass, he took pleasure in the sobs and cries Danny made as he took everything he was offering. Why Danny wanted such a rough fuck at this time he had no clue, but he would always give his mate whatever he wanted.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh reminded the Guide of something else he loved having done to him. Something he would not be averse to have happening even now. Danny glancing behind him, smirked before gasping as Steve hit his sweet spot within him. “Slap my ass my Sentinel, let me know you own me, take me like the cock loving slut I am.”

Not hesitating, Steve slapped him hard, first one cheek then the other. Reaching forward to pull his hair as he realized Danny didn’t just want to be fucked, he wanted to be dominated, taken and used. Growling in sudden possessive need, he began raking his fingers down his mate’s back. Reaching around and pinching his nipples, taking pleasure at the mewls of submission his Guide was voicing. The Sentinel buried himself over and over in his love, spanking his ass when Danny wasn’t loud enough to satisfy his demands. Rumbling with pleasure when Danny lowered himself even more as he submitted totally to his rule.

The Commander took his time reaching for completion. He wanted to enjoy all his mate had to offer, listen to his pants and moans as he was taken like the owned bitch he was. His balls smacking into Danny’s ass over and over, even as he watched his cock split his cheeks as he drove himself hard. He knew his Guide was close when Danny started digging into the land, trying to brace himself as he was taken like the owned object he currently was. Smirking he knew his mate wanted to come, his cock was rock hard and pouring pre-come from his slit like a faucet. But he couldn’t till he had his Sentinel’s permission, something which Danny loved. He loved knowing he couldn’t find his pleasure till he was allowed to. To know his instincts couldn’t just take what they wanted, but had to bow to his mate’s will before they were allowed to experience his earned pleasures.

Gripping his Guide’s hair once more, he pulled his head up, whispering in his ear. “Do you want to come little bitch? Do you want to spill yourself all over the ground like a horny cock hungry slut? Want me to allow you to experience the pleasure of coming untouched?”

Slurring his words, mind overwhelmed at being so wonderfully taken and used, he moaned brokenly. “Yershhsss, please let me come, please let me come like a cheap whore.” He hissed as Steve once more drove hard over his sweet spot. He gripped tightly to the land trying to stay in one place, even as the powerful thrusts deep into his body grew faster. 

Smiling evilly Steve growled out, “Not till you give me what I want. Not till you acknowledge what I am to you, what I will always be to you and you can never escape.” To empathize his words the older man slapped his love’s ass once again, grinning at his cries of pleasure.

Sobbing as he had to focus his mind, when all he wanted was to focus on being so well fucked. Taking a deep breath, trying to concentrate even as the slick glide of thick cock thrust deeply within him. “You’re my Sentinel, my Mate, my Master, and most of all my Love. You complete me in all ways, you make me feel safe, wanted and protected. I’m your most cherished possession and I love knowing I will never escape the confines of your heart.” His cock was purple with the need to come and he hoped his statement was enough to persuade his mate to let him release.

Steve hearing the words, felt his heart melt as Danny also projected all his feelings towards him. The love, adoration, aggravation, and feelings of safety his kind hearted mate felt when coupling with him. Not wishing to hold him back any more, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into his Guide’s mating mark. ‘Come my love, come and show me the proof of your obedience and love.’

With a scream of pleasure as he felt his mark being bitten, he rose up and shot his load across the small meadow they were in. Thick ropes of sticky come landing on rocks, ferns, tree limbs and even the small spring a good 50 feet away. His balls continuing to produce more spunk as Steve forced him to prolong his orgasm, till he was satisfied he had total control over his instincts. Instincts which were calming as his heavy loving hand clamped down and kept him dominated and safe. 

As Danny clamped down on his own thick cock, Steve cried out his own pleasured release. His feelings being absorbed into his mate and reflected back at him. He shot his load as deep as he could, pumping frantically to get every last ounce of pleasure. Steve let go of his mate’s mark as he breathed heavily through his nose, chest heaving as he tried to recover from his own climax. His partner shook under him as he supported his weight and Steve knew he was fine with it. It helped strengthen their bonds and trust in one another.

A few minutes later, Steve felt strong enough to pull out of his mate, placing a hand on his back to keep his mate in place. Leaning down he began lapping his partner’s sensitive hole, licking up all his come. He loved tasting his mate and anything flavored with him. It only took him a few minutes to lap out every single drop of his physical proof of his love. Finishing he leaned back on his heels staring at the back side of his perfect mate.Taking a deep breath he decided to ask the question which he had been pressing on him. “Danny love, fucking you was awesome, always is actually, but what made you need me so bad?”

Danny recovering, grinned as he felt his mate’s attention finally reset. “Probably not as much as I love being fucked by you.” Waving his hand once more, he conjured up his clothes, dressing himself quickly. “But the reason why I wanted you to fuck me was because you were getting to wrapped up in protecting me.” He held up a hand as he could see the indignant outrage in his eyes. “Easy Babe not what you think. You kept focusing over and over again on your senses. Each time I tried to pull you out of the zone you were approaching, you would focus on another sense and start to lose yourself. It was getting worse and harder to pull you out each time. I finally realized I had to completely reset your focus back to zero. Figured the easiest way to reset it is to have you refocus on me.”

Steve cocked his head, as he assessed how he was before he and Danny decided to fool around. Grimacing as he realized the truth of his mate’s words. “Shit I’m sorry Danny, I didn’t mean for you to have to go to so much effort to bring me back.” Not to mention while he was so focused on looking for danger, he hadn’t been paying enough attention for dangers sneaking up on them.

Danny taking his face in his hands, brought it close for a chaste amused kiss. “Love, that is the point of Sentinels having Guides. It’s our job to keep you focused and away from zoning out. So I decided to enjoy myself at the same time as bringing you back.”

Rolling his eyes at his happily perverted mate, Steve stood up, reaching a hand down to help Danny to stand. Looking around he wasn’t surprised to see Sasha and Loki laying down close together, ears perked up, eyes shining as they watched their bond mates get it on. Danny himself could feel how pleased Sasha was to watch her first born getting royally nailed in front of her.

Placing his fists on his hips, he pretended to scold her. “Listen you little minx, I think you need to learn a little self control and respect our privacy…” He stopped when she rolled over laughing at the absurd notion of her ever stopping her voyerisom. Raising an eyebrow as Loki snorted himself at Danny being so silly. “Yeah, yeah fine. Come on we need to get going.”

Steve coming up to his partner’s side, wrapped his arms around him. Tucking him under his chin after kissing his head, he closed his eyes in pleasure. “Thank you Danny for always being there for me. For knowing what I need when I need it.”

Rubbing the arms around him, he kissed what he could. “You’re welcome love. Now let’s get going, I really want to get home for dinner tonight.”

“You’re right.” Releasing his wonderful man, Steve headed over to Loki who was even now crouching in his riding size. 

Danny heading over to Sasha, ignored her still snickering form to mount up. Standing up both wolves waited for Steve’s okay to head out. Checking one last time, making sure he didn’t extend his senses out like he had before, he nodded. 

As one the wolves leapt into a lope disappearing in the Southern lands proper to hunt for the Exiles.

505050

A large warthog lifted his nose to the air, sniffing the wind as an unusual scent came to him. His chipped and broken tusks glinted darkly from the reflection of the sun on the river. His coat was heavily scarred and patched from the many battles he had engaged in with others like him. His eyes glowed madly as he realized what the tempting smell was. Giving a snort he woke his current companion, a feisty weasel whose own coat was bare from mange. She looked up, black beady eyes glowing themselves as they wondered what their cave mate wanted.

(Hissing in sleepy fury.) What is it? (Not that she cared too much, she wanted to go back to her nap before she had to go out and hunt something for her dinner. )

The warthog snorted ignoring her question. He could honestly care less about her for the most part, but she did have the unique gift of being able to find any hint of power or energy which was foreign to their lands. And then rip it from its previous owner even as she killed them. She could then take that power and add it to his own. Pawing at the rocky shoreline of the river bank he gave a loud call as he called the others like himself. 

Spirit Animals began crawling, walking, slithering and flying out of the cliff faces. Animals unkempt, with hair falling out, horns broken or ripped away. Scales shed and never replaced from reptiles who had more broken teeth than a contact sports player. Birds flew as best they could with missing feathers, some with only one leg, others missing eyes, beaks or tips of wings. Deer, seals, rhinos, yaks, bats, snakes just a few of the hundreds of animals coming to the King Warthog’s call. Not that they actually thought of him as a king for they would have been quick to rip him apart if he tried to command. But they did acknowledge he had an impressive skill of sensing power just like the weasel.

(A large broken tooth hippo marched over to the smaller beast, red eyes which held little sanity glared down at the foul beast.) Why do you call us maggot eater?

The warthog refused to be insulted in such a manner and immediately charged the larger creature. Stabbing it with his broken tusks he didn’t hesitate to rip a chunk of flesh out. The hippo roared in rage before setting out to stomp the little bastard to as close to a death as a Spirit Beast, even an insane one, was capable. As the two went at it, the little weasel sat up, ignoring the fight as they were common every day occurrences. Instead she stretched to her full height, sniffing the wind, extending her ears and letting the currents of magic float along what few hairs were left of her mangy coat.

She felt what had alerted the warthog and she grinned malevolently, as she realized what had drawn his attention in the first place. Hissing she drew the attention of the others not involved in the fight, for it had devolved to include a porcupine missing half its spines, a rattle snake who was laying out bites filled with poison and a scaleless barracuda missing an eye.

Young are here, powerful young (She called out, perking the ears of the other maddened ones) Come we must hunt them, for they are filled with power, power we can use to stop the voices I’m sure. Come hurry before they disappear, run my brothers and sisters for it is time to HUNT.

Jumping off her rock she heading down the riverbank, others following her, pooling their power to create the great encompassing fog bank which hid them from most types of sight. Those who were fighting stopped to join in the group, insults never forgotten, but put aside for the moment. The thought of fresh youthful flesh, teeming with untrained power was not to be missed. They would find these new comers and take their power for their own.

The hunt had begun.

505050

Jaea looked down in horror at her chosen, as she lay sprawled unconscious before her. Her brothers lay crumpled in the same state near her, her own siblings looking down with the same look on their long faces. When they taken the kids for their first jump to the Verrawin they had thought nothing of it. They were used to jumping between the two worlds and assumed Grace, Steven and Charlie could as well, after all they were related by blood to the adults. They had totally forgotten it wasn’t blood which allowed Steve and Danny to teleport between the worlds, but their own Wolf bond. The power which linked them deeply to Sasha and Loki and the rest of the citizens of the Spirit Realm. The children did not have that bond, therefore they were not prepared to enter a world which actively defended against those not of it. Only the changes to the Realm itself, which they knew nothing of, spared the children as it was. They would have been dead the moment they entered and their pack devastated at the lost of the six cubs.

When the cubs had reached the line of ether, which separated the two plains, the children had started screaming in pain and abject terror. They had never felt sensations as to what was befalling them. The feelings of billions of ants crawling all over, under and between their skin and bones, while cold fire licked at their minds, opening channels to the lines of power all Spirit beasts had access too. The lines which allowed them to phase, drop their bodies for new ones, and travel between the two worlds. Verrawin blasted them with power, as it tried to bring the children in line with the others who called the Realm home. Redoing their entire bodies from the cells out and they were not prepared for it. 

Steve when he had called Loki to help him hunt for Danny, had experienced a similar pain, but he was a grown man. A train Navy Seal, one used to pain and ways to work through it. Even then he had been weeks before he was strong enough to look for his lost mate. The kids had no such training and therefore no idea as to what they were jumping into. The cubs never realized just how much their Uncle had endured to find their Big Brother, when they heard the stories of how Steve searched for Danny by the fire. Now they were seeing it first hand and they were just as lost as their chosen. For they were children still in their own right, even if they were considered adult enough to have their own chosen. They had made a gigantic mistake and their beloved bond mates were paying the price.

(Turning to her siblings, Jaea’s voice shook with horror, fear and indecision as to what they should do next.) Ty, Saussi what have I done? What do we do? Will they live? (She paced back and forth worriedly, nuzzling at Grace at times, just to do something.)

(Ty looked down at his own bond mate, before lifting his own terrified red eyes.) I don’t know Jaea, we had no idea this would happen. It’s not just your fault though, we all agreed to bring them we are all to blame.

(Saussi broke in wailing.) We should have listened to Big Brother Danny and Uncle Steve, now they are going to die. We’re going to lose our chosen, our reasons for living. (She shook with abject dread at the lost of her precious companion.)

Ty nuzzled at his bond mate, seeing the glow of power surrounding him, yet not actually feeling any of the pain they must be going through. The energy he knew was changing in them, but he could not pinpoint when they would draw their last breath. For they seemed to be in some sort of suspended animation. Lifting his head he took in their surroundings, wondering where their parents might be. For he knew they could really use the adults experience here.

The area they had found themselves in was hundreds of miles deep in the swamps of the South. They had manage to land though in a wide meadow which seemed to be four or five football stadiums in diameter. Trees boarded two sides, on the Southwest and northeast sides while the true east, had a large pock marked shelf of hills and cliff faces standing many hundred feet high. To the South the swamps started once again, with a convergence of two river systems which fed the lands further down. To the Northwest side of the clearing was a large trail made from who knows what. Long grasses grew easily six feet in height at the lowest parts some topping out at 20 feet, glowing a blueish green. Vines snaked along the ground, as certain plants migrated through the area on long roots. Holes could be found too, leading one to believe if they ran without watching where they were going they could snap an ankle easily or break a leg. 

Also they were in the wide open with nothing close by to watch their back if something dangerous was to come for them. And Ty knew the Southern lands were extremely dangerous. More dangerous than they had realized and he now realized he should have listened to his parents. If they managed to get out of this he would not make this mistake ever again. Defending his bond mate from all dangers was his goal and already he was failing.

Turning to his sisters, he was about to relay they should swallow their pride and call on their parents. They would know what to do and take their just punishments. His ears perked up as new sounds carried by the wind reached him. He had made note of the normal sounds round them, the sounds of animals carrying on their daily life. But now those sounds had disappeared, replace by silence with an ominous chill. The fur on the back of his ruff, stood on end, while a streak of trepidation ran down his spine. Lifting his nose high he drew in deep breaths, only to sneeze at the wretched smells reaching him.

Ty? (Jaea asked timidly.)

(Baring his teeth in a snarl which showed fangs starting to drip with poison.) We are being hunted, I can smell them on the wind. They will be here soon.

Hunted? What do we do? Should we move them? (Saussi asked, even as she scanned the area to find what her older brother was looking for.)

We have no choice, we have to move them. Those hills to the East, it will give us something solid at our backs. I do not want to chance moving them back to the material plain in case it kills them. For now they seem to be living even if its in extreme pain. Better pain than death till we determine our next steps. (Ty decided.)

Whirling he snatched up Charlie and dumped him on Saussi’s back, followed by Grace on Jaea, both she wolves working hard to balance their slack weight. The females then did the same with Steven and once all were as balanced as they could make it, they raced to the East, ears focused behind them and the sounds which were growing louder each second. The wind bringing the smells of madness, greed, darkness and death to them as they tried to reach the East hills. They could hear the sounds of joy coming from beings who loved dealing out pain and agony to anything or anyone they came across.

They made the hills just as the first of the Exiles reached the western entrance of the large grassy plain. They bellowed out cries of pleasure at spotting their prey, gloating at seeing such young at their mercy. Laughing at the foolish attempts the wolf cubs were attempting to defend their bond mates. And oh more humans, humans who shouldn’t ever been allowed into the world itself. They were bigger abominations than themselves and must be purged. For they represented everything they hated in life, the combination of two souls living together till the end of time. They no longer had that connection, lost so long ago though they no longer remembered how they lost it. All they had were feelings of confusion and madness, as two beings tried to manage in a one body, not knowing the other existed within it. Always fighting themselves to survive another day.

Tythien hurriedly scanned the cliff face looking for a place they could tuck their bond mates in. Finally picking a small cave which looked deep enough to house all three yet from the smell had no other entrances. Shaking Steven loose he shoved his boy into the cave, his sisters doing the same with little regard for their comfort. There was no time to think of such things, as the enemy was coming and they must defend their pack mates.

(Once the humans were secured as best as possible, Ty turned to his sisters.) Saussi you stand with me on the right. Jaea you are on the left, we defend the pack, none shall pass. Remember your lessons of battle, do not hesitate to phase yourself, lay with fang and claw as if our lives depend on it, for they do. If these bastards best us they will kill our bond mates and then we will follow them to the next world.

Jaea and Saussi both took a deep breath, shaking out their coats before stepping up to their places. Ty grew to his battle form, rivaling his own father’s size, the she-wolves following his example. All three bared fangs ready to deal out death till the end of time itself.

The Exiles came for them, not bothering to talk for they cared not for words. They wished to kill the interlopers and take their power for their own. Ty had just enough time to throw up his head and call out a howl, it was filled with nothing but rage and determination to protect what he claimed for his own. The sound carrying far across the Southern lands, the cubs of the First Pack engaged in battle for the first time.

505050

Steve threw his head up as he heard a sound which shouldn’t have been anywhere near them. Loki perked up his ears as he processed the call, recognizing it the same as Sasha beside him did. Only Danny who couldn’t hear what they were hearing looked at them puzzled. He could feel something was off with all three, but none were forthcoming with information for him.

“Steve? What’s going on?” The Guide looked around, trying to sense any danger. But the only things he sensed was animals going about their own business. He didn’t even sense the Exiles near them.

“Danny keep me grounded I need to track a sound.” Steve ordered, even as he closed his eyes and focused all his power on the faint sounds he had heard. This time he knew he would be zoning on his mate, but Danny was prepared. This was a deliberate zone and the Sentinel felt safe as Danny took control of his mind.

Sitting up instantly, Danny placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder, carefully monitoring his mate as he tracked. What he was tracking he had no clue but if Steve was asking for his help he had it. Monitoring his progress, he let the Sentinel track the sound, letting him lose focus on everything else as he hunted. This was different from before, then Steve had been focusing on to many things. This was deliberate active hunting with a pack needing to find the source of the prey.

While Steve concentrated, Danny monitored his partner, the wolves stood still underneath them. Ears up, eyes active, noses sniffing the breeze. They would keep track of their surroundings while the men conducted their own business. They listened as the insects flew through the brush and grass, knowing better than to try and bite them. Both animals dug their claws into the ground, making sure they had traction if they needed to move in a hurry. Sasha’s strawberry blond coat, shined from a stray beam of sunlight, even as Loki faded into the shadows only a few inches away. Sun and Shadow, always together, always two parts of a whole, working together to keep the other safe.

It was a long few minutes before Steve gave a vicious snarl of fury laced with worry. Loki with a matching sound ripping from his throat, broke into a dead run, stretching himself out to the fullest, dark fires sprouting at his feet. He had scanned his brother’s mind and found the source of the Sentinel’s rage. Sasha quickly followed, flames licking at her feet as she followed Loki’s example to increase their speed.

Danny not wishing to break their concentration, knowing for them to ignore giving him the information he needed, the danger must be astronomical. Instead he slipped into his mate’s mind, searching quietly for the reason for the rush. When he discovered why they were racing over land designed to break legs and bodies if not carefully walked, he didn’t hesitate. He poured his own power into their pack. Giving them more speed, healing any breaks or sprains in an instant.

Danny gripped his wolf’s shoulders, pressing himself along her entire spine as she raced next to her larger mate. Her fur snapping across his cheeks along with tree branches, leaves and other plants or even rocky outcroppings. He healed it all, uncaring of the power needed to do so. Leaping streams, fallen logs, even smaller animals on their break neck journey towards the sounds of combat still to far south for his liking. He didn’t speak, just fed energy into his companions because there was nothing else he could do.

Steve for his part, focused his hearing on the battle he had heard. Trusting to Loki’s sure feet to carry him, as the wolf trusted Steve to direct them. The Black Warrior kept his focus on the land before him, breaking through all barriers as they came. He sat in the back of his bondmate’s mind, taking direction from the intense focus Steve was giving him. Climbing cliff faces in multiple leaps, sparing little attention to his beloved mate. While she was of the Elder bloodline, he the Warrior, in this they were one, she would have no issue with keeping up. To do any less would result in death to those they loved most.

505050

Tythien panted for all of two breaths, before snarling as he ripped into the neck of a 20 foot green stripped, black banded anaconda, raking his claws down its body for good measure. The insane creature shrieked before disappearing, only to reappear a few moments later healthy and whole once more. Striking out at him, it tried to wrap its 200 pound frame around and squeeze the life out of him. He wouldn’t allow it, instead sinking his poison fangs deep and pouring his venom in. It cried out once more, writhing on the ground as the burning fires of Spirit Wolf Rage coursed through its system. This time it would not be able to phase for a new body, the poison was bound to its energy signature and would follow.

Beside him Jaea and Saussi struggled to keep up, both fighting off a group of berserk Hellbender Salamanders who were crawling all over them. Biting at their shoulders, their ears, eyes. Claws not found on mortal variations, digging deep into their backs. The clashing of teeth mixed with their snarls of pain and rage added to the cacophony of sound around them. Blood belonging to friend and foe coated them liberally. Saussi, normally as strawberry blond as her Mother, was a deep blood red from the lips of her jaws to the tips of her claws. Gruesome bits of matted fur, broken teeth, ragged claws dotted her body from rips and tears gouged into her. Jaea’s own red black coat, normally shiny as an obsidian was now a dull shadow. She had long shallow cuts along her sides, and a vicious bite mark still oozing blood from her shoulder. Only her thick battle coat protecting her from having to phase into a new body. Still both females refused to yield to their exhaustion, backing up their battle trained brother as best they could.

Pulling back his nose at the last second as a Honey Badger tried to take it off, he lunged to return the favor. Snorting as he spit out fur and brain matter, he knew they were in trouble, they needed help and none was forthcoming. They were too deep in the Southern lands and no one knew they were here. Lifting his head up he gave voice to his rage as he watched his sisters taking on battles they were ill suited to. He knew he was to be a Warrior, following in their Father’s footsteps, but the females were meant to live a softer life. One filled with happiness and laughter. 

A Jaguar came for him next, bowling him over as he was hit in the hips by a Moon Bear from the opposite side. He went down and screamed in pain as he was mauled, feeling his throat being ripped out, blood streaming down his chest. He didn’t hesitate, phasing out of his useless shell to form another instantly. He heard his sister Jaea as she cried out, in immense pain from having her spine broken by the Moon Bear as it turned on her. She also phased in an instant but stumbled allowing an Oil Fish to burrow into her belly, ripping into the soft flesh. She phased again but he knew his elder sister was growing tired. She wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Saussi screamed out as her tail was pulled from her body by a large crocodile. She didn’t even bother to turn on the creature, phasing herself to avoid his jaws coming for her throat next.

The ground below them, covered in gore, dead carcasses of the cubs and the various enemies they were fighting. Footing slick as all stumbled over scale, fur and hide, crunching as bones were broken over and over. Blood pooled in ever widening pools as the fighting continued, turning the ground to blood colored mud and broken plant matter. The stench was growing as bloated bellies were punctured as beings climbed over them. Bowels emptied as bodies no longer controlled by their former spirit forms adding to the horrid atmosphere.

Ty was about to turn on the creature attacking his younger sister when he was picked up by large Hippo jaws which slammed down on him. Crushing him in an instant, he yelped as he felt his spirit forcibly removed and held in spirit form. He couldn’t form back as the beast chuckled cruelly.

Oh no little warrior you have caused enough trouble. It’s time you learned your place along with your sisters. Those humans will be ours and you will watch as we consume them. (The Hippo gloated.)

His victory was short lived as he suddenly bellowed in pain as three new jaws snapped down on it. Its ears, tail and a hind leg all shredded as new fighters joined the battle. It dropped Ty, allowing him to rephrase himself into something solid. Taking a single moment, he stared in shock as he took note of the others who had joined them in battle. How they arrived he had no clue but he was grateful.

Mith, Miwyn and Miclya snarled deeply, even as they continued to shred the hippo which had tried to kill their older brother. Blood splattered liberally over their faces and coats but they cared not. Gone was the mischief making triplets, whose chief source of fun was annoying their siblings. No now they were fighting to defend their pack siblings and they would not falter. They hit high, low and in the center, ripping out flesh, organs and bones blasting the hippo to atoms. When the hippo tried to reform they were all over it once more, never letting up. The hippo felt a blast of pure vengeance fueled energy coming from different directions, screaming one final time as this time the triplets were not allowing it to reform. Bellowing at its fellow Exiles it poured the last of its power into its brothers. It would take time but it would return, seeking revenge but for now it had to retire from the battle.

Rarien and Feriwen were applying their fangs viciously, Rarien also pouring poison into those attacking his siblings. The two worked as a unit, ripping into a gray coated tiger who had lost his strips years ago. Ripping it apart, Feriwen shook the beast till it vaporized in a cloud of Spirit energy. It tried to reform but Rarien’s venom for the moment was keeping him from doing so. The almost twins attacked its spirit form, locking it away, before turning to their next foe. A large anteater who was using his tongue to gouge the eyes out of his enemies. Feriwen bit down savagely on its tongue, ripping it from its mouth, taking no satisfaction from its screams. Rarien clamped down on his back, forcing more of his own poison into his body. Both listened as the Exiles body began to boil in front of them before it exploded, covering them with gray mangy fur, gristle and morbidly black blood. Shaking the entrails off the pair of them raced to attack the next bastard going after their family.

Cirion, Delarion and Faldor, pounced on all the small rodent like Exiles ripping them over and over, throwing them clear across the meadows. It would take the creatures some few minutes to return to the battle, giving them some much needed breathing room. But it was his sister Zoredia who had Ty breathing a sigh of relief. She was standing before the cave opening they has stored their bond mates in. A powerful glow of shadow mixing with sunshine, emanated from her as she held impenetrable shields before her. While she stood, none would be able to pass by her. Her eyes glowing with rage as she witnessed what was happening to her siblings, she was determined to not let them down in the protection of the humans.

Shaking himself he leapt for the animal attacking Jaea and Saussi, driving his fangs in deep. He would not fail his family too much was at stake.

505050

Loki and Sasha gathered their legs under them to make the last jump they needed. Reaching the summit of the clearing they had been racing towards, for what felt like hours but was just a little over one. The sounds Steve had heard had been bounced along waterways, echoing caverns and the wind itself. But the actual battle had been much farther than they had anticipated. Heaving themselves up the last few hundred feet, for they had come in from almost directly north, they paused to assess the situation. Breathing heavily, the two wolves closed their eyes as they took a few minutes to rest as Steve determined the next course of action. Danny beside him, rose in his seat, stretching kinked muscles with a groan. Who knew when next he would be able to.

Steve narrowed his eyes as he scanned the large grassland, spotting the battle taking place at the other end of it. It was hard to see through the perpetual fog billowing all around, but he could make out what looked like hundreds of animals. It certainly sounded like it, and those sounds included ones he had hoped to hell had all been his imagination. But it wasn’t, down fighting for their lives was his offspring both two legged and four. 

Something broke within Steve, as he was presented with the visual proof his children were down there. They were fighting for their lives, fighting against those who wished to kill them and do unspeakable things. No, he wouldn’t stand for it. Putting his hands together he drew out his Wolf Blade, flames blazing in response to its Master’s fury. Transferring it to his left hand, he waved his shadow marked arm, Raging Midnight, Crescent Silver and Fathoms Deep Navy flowed from his wolf mark. Racing up his arm, down his body and over the creature he was mounted on. Armor formed around them, flexible, and tough as Damascus forged steel. Plates formed around them both, protecting vulnerable flesh, all the way down to the razor sharp claws of his Warrior Brother. 

It only took a moment, and once fully covered, Steve roared his own battle enraged cry, followed by his brother’s. With a powerful push of his armor clad legs, the wolf leaped towards the battle. Clearing nearly a quarter of the large meadow the wolf raced towards the fight in progress. Powerfully long strides saw the black blur aiming for the center of the battle, intent on ramming the Exiles away from their brood. All other thoughts pushed to the side as only defense of his young settled in his mind.

Danny staggered as Steve left him and Sasha behind for he felt the backlash of his thoughts. His Sentinel’s own instincts had been shocked at the carnage before him, raging at Steve to defend the pack, as he was duty and blood bound to do. It was his point of being, his reason for living, to defend those he claimed till the very end. His Guide could feel all his emotions narrowing down to simply protect, defend, kill those who are a danger to their young. Steve was no longer fully in control of himself as his instincts were responding to his need to safeguard those he swore he always would.

Danny gripped tightly to Sasha’s back, trying to gain back control of his mate even as he felt him loosen around his own wild instincts.

Danny? (Sasha whispered into his mind, feet moving nervously.) Do we wait or do we go?

With a final shake of his head, he called his own staff to his side. “We go My Lady. We follow my mate, we protect the pack, we protect our blood.” He shouted his last words even as he slammed himself down onto his wolf’s back. She gave an intense howl of justified wrath as she followed her mate into battle.

The Winds of Winter following her.

505050

Steve tore into a beast, he didn’t even know what it was other than attacking his young. His sword coming down in a vicious sliver streak as dark fire burned the beast to cinders. Turning to the next animal he didn’t hesitate to throw his dagger, burying it in the creature’s throat. It squealed as it was pierced, but Faldor was quick to finish dispatching it. The triplets followed their Father, guarding his back, their own coats dyed blood red with splashes of organ and brain matter. All had fangs coated in the flesh of the animals who sought to take the three young humans.

The Sentinel poured power into his fighting force even as he worried about them. Giving them small pieces of armor, covering their throats, bellies, and foreheads. They should not be fighting, it was his job to protect and defend his children. He had failed somehow and once this battle was over, he would figure out what he did wrong and correct it. Cirion and Delarion went after a warthog who was trying to attack Zora, pulling him away from the shield she was struggling to maintain.

With a cry of rage, Loki pounced on the warthog, ripping it to shreds, throwing the flesh aside, even as the wild pig reformed himself. It tried going after Loki, digging its broken tusks into his side only to come up against armor it had never felt before. It burned with cold fire through his snout, into his bones, making his eyes bleed. Before he could get loose one of the cubs came up and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and bit down hard, breaking his neck. Tossing the hog aside they moved onto the next animal to go after their family. 

Loki felt the temperature dropping suddenly and perked up his ears as he realized just what was going on. His mate had joined the fight and she wasn’t pulling any punches. Calling on the Northern Winds she was summoning her Arctic Storms, blasting all around her with freezing temps, sharp shards of ice and biting winds which could freeze the marrow in ones bones. Taking the hint he threw up his own head and howled out his own requests for help. Pleased when he saw the sky begin to darken, clouds coming in from the West in answer to his summons. Black lighting began to fall in jagged streaks, exploding around and within the Exile band. Parts flying up to be frozen by the freezing rain, landing in the churned up mud the grassland had become. Screams of pain and death a constant sound, so much so it was regulated to the background.

Sasha suddenly appeared at his side, pushing him out of the way as the largest bull shark he had ever seen, came flying towards him. The winds spinning it out of control as jagged teeth snapped where his head had once been. With a howl of fury at the attempt on her mate’s life, she blew the shark into the tornado strength winds, blowing it back to the sea many thousands of miles away. Leaving his side just as quickly, she returned to her own cub, concern growing as she noticed him struggling.

She could sense nothing from him, other than total concentration with whatever he was dealing with. His eyes blazed electric blue, even as his marked up arm shimmered with his power. The children were still glowing with spirit energy, unconscious with no indication they would wake up soon. She returned to her daughter’s side, reinforcing her shields protecting their vulnerable pack mates. Zora relaxing for a moment, as she felt her Mother taking over maintaining the shields. She immediately stood as a flock of birds dived towards them, screeching as they attempted to penetrate the dome of power. They failed as they exploded in a pile of feathers in all shades of gray and shadows.

Madness rained down as Steve and the cubs tried to get the upper hand with the Exiles, those who wished nothing more than to kill those who had what they no longer were allowed. Steve and Loki rained down black lighting and dark fire as they scattered the remains of the insane creatures over and over. But they continued to reform, continued to demand blood for their insatiable appetites for power and flesh. Still the Sentinel refused to stop, he pulled more of his power from the center of his being. He fed it into the cubs fighting with everything they had. 

Rarien and Ty both going after the larger animals, taking them down with poison and raking claws. The triplets continuing to follow and back up their Father, ignoring all spurts of blood and guts as they dug claws into the ground for better traction. Faldor and Feriwen teaming up to guard the shields their Mother now supported. The other cubs moving within the fog together, bringing down the smaller animals, throwing them away to buy the adults time to think of a way to get rid of them once and for all.

505050

Danny was struggling as he tried to care for his kids. None were responding to anything he was trying and he was being bombarded from all side by hundreds of different emotions. Rage was topmost, but there were others, fear, power, worry, sorrow, guilt, horror, blood lust, jealousy, agony, stress, paranoia, and many, many more. He tried to filter his emotions out, to look at things objectively, but he knew he was losing. He could also feel how much stress his mate was under, how he had closed himself off from Danny as much as possible to spare him the mental anguish. The problem with doing so, was his own wild instincts knew their Sentinel was paying little attention to him. They were taking full advantage of it, by taking in the mental states of the Exiles. 

His instincts could sense the twin personalities living within one body, fighting with each other as they tried to wrest control of their flesh, never realizing who was the other in their body. Already they were reaching out to those poor souls, trying to find a way to heal them. To bring them back to the normal they once knew, pulling more and more power out of Danny when they failed. Danny shook as he struggled to breath from the pressure inside and out as he was forced to heal those who could not be healed in the Spirit Realm.

The Guide moaned, causing Sasha to whirl around, eyes alarmed as she finally was able to break through some of his shields. Only to discover too late, how far gone he was at this point. With the sounds of death, destruction and absolute carnage surrounding him he fell to his side, panting in extreme pain. She lunged to get to his side only to be slammed against the cliff face as a new Exile entered the picture. One large enough, powerful enough to break through their shields now that Sasha’s concentration was broken.

A huge Irish Elk also known as a Megaloceros, thought long gone from the Spirit Realm for they were already gone from the Material one, loomed over her prone form. He stood taller than any other deer, even of that breed, at 9 feet at the shoulder. He was sporting a rack nearly 20 feet across, with sharpened tines, his hide unlike the other exiles was still strong and tight. No patches, no scars, but a deep abiding hatred for humanity. Why he hated them none had no clue, for he kept to himself and rarely showed himself to the deranged ones. For him to come now meant he could take some of his revenge out.

Swiping his head to the side, he knocked Zora to the ground, stepping on her neck, breaking it with ease, as he continued moving forward towards his goal. Which was Danny and the children, laying prone and helpless before him, his eyes glowing with gleeful malice.

Zora phased herself, jumping towards the Megaloceros, even has her Mother scrambled to her feet, snarl rolling from her throat. The giant deer, side swiped his antlers once more, but Sasha and Zora ducked under and struck for the throat. He reared up screeching as foot long fangs ripped at his flesh but he had heavy neck muscles for a reason. He managed to shake Sasha loose once more, throwing her to the ground next to Danny.

Danny managed to raise his head as he felt the land vibrating underneath him. Eyes nearly white, he startled when Sasha landed next to him with a painful yelp. She whimpered as her ribs cracked and broke under her from the force. He could feel her pain, and her determination to protect him and the kids at all costs. She jumped up prepared to defend her bond mate again, when the Megaloceros rammed his antlers deep into her chest. Burying the hard rack all the way to her heart, before flinging her useless body high into the air. Arctic winds caught the strawberry blond she wolf, laying her gently down, surrounding her in a gale force of protective winds.

But the damage was already done.

Danny screamed as he felt his connection with his Spirit animal shut down, her own conscious mind silenced by the big deer. His powers exploded outwards, the colors of Crimson Ruby, Dawn Golden Light and Everlasting Sapphire billowing forth in ever increasing waves. Stretching across the landscape his powers left nothing untouched, hitting both friend and foe, encasing them in light they could not escape.

Steve had just one moment to realize what had happened, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet ending on another cliff hanger. Hopefully no one will murder me virtually for leaving it that way. But well I'm evil and couldn't help myself. BWAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA
> 
> I tried to make it exciting and show casing a different side then what we normally see of the wolves. But I did want to show this side that while fun and affectionate, they are wild animals and act as such to a degree. They defend their pack mates, their family with everything they have regardless of anything else.
> 
> This chapter was totally written from scratch as the first draft of the chapter didn't have any of this in it other then searching for the cubs once the adults realized they were in the area and being attacked by the Exiles. And it was supposed to only be the 3 cubs till I realized the other ones never would have left their siblings to fight alone. So if people wonder how they showed up, I'll think about explaining it later or not. Depends on what I can think of.
> 
> I hope you all liked it and let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes after the battle, only to be faced with the consequences of his actions. Also the pack receive help from unexpected sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter going. This one is completely written from scratch again. Hence why it took a little longer to get out. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Elder there is a problem, (A young black and tan wolf blurted to the grey wolf who was snoozing in the sun.)

(The lazy wolf lifted his head, annoyed at being disturbed from his nap.) What? Can’t you see I’m basking. (The sun felt especially good on his old bones this afternoon.)

(Unable to help his wolfish grin at his elder’s words, still he sobered quickly.) Yes, Sir, but we have a problem. Three young wolves have entered deep into the southern lands. Very young wolves. (He sidestepped nervously as he thought of such young so far away with no true adults to help them.)

(Cocking his head for he couldn’t think of any packs who were moving in the South. Most actually tended to avoid the southern area because of the Exiles.) Okay so what idiots are down there?

It’s the Spirit Pair’s three bonded cubs. They suddenly showed up, we think to hunt the Spirit Pair themselves who are down there on business.

(Now the elder shot to his feet, alarmed and fur standing on end.) WHAT?!? Gather the packs, Those children were not meant to arrive so soon. Did someone tell them they could arrive? We haven’t even told the Spirit Pair yet about the changes.

(Shaking his own tan tipped head.) No Sir no one has told them yet. We were waiting for the right time as ordered. Giving the men a chance to solidify their pack after their return.

(Trotting over to the meeting rock, the elder placed his paw on it and began to howl. Calling the packs himself.) Fine hurry up and speak to the scouts, we leave in a few minutes.

The black and tan wolf grunted his agreement before racing off, wishing he could teleport like the most ancient of elders. But most of those were gone now, their power given over to making the Spirit Pair the men they were always meant to be. Only a few elders had the power now and it would drain them to teleport so many at once. But they wouldn’t even blink at the cost, the final rewards were worth it.

505050

Sergeant Ellesar was in the process of tearing down the engine out of Ford Focus, when the most terrifying sound screamed in his mind. He stumbled back with a yell, hands clawing at his head and face as so many new sensations bombarded him. His fellow sailors ran towards him, intent on helping, especially the Guides knowing his was a yet to fully present Sentinel. Only to be stopped as Dakor appeared before them, snarl rumbling from his throat, eyes wild, as he reacted to his bond mate. The people stopped unsure what to do when the wolf whirled towards Brett, pressing his smoky body fully against the man. The next moment both were gone in a blast of silver fire.

They all stood around for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. Finally it was a mechanic who normally worked at the welding station, who picked up the phone. Dialing the extension for Captain Reynolds he informed him of what happened. Receiving a few orders in return, he put the phone done. 

All they could do now was wait.

505050

Steve came around slowly, head pounding with the nastiest migraine he had ever had. His eyes felt gummy, his eyelids crusty and he was sure something crawled into his mouth and died, it tasted so foul. Course it didn’t help his entire body felt like he had gone 15 rounds with Mary Beth the grizzly bear and was the loser for all 15. He was going to have to work out a hell of a lot more if he was ever going to be able to beat her. Lifting a hand he tried wiping his eyes, but his wrist was stayed gently.

“Huh?”

“Easy Sir, just relax, you’re pretty beat up and I don’t think you should move.” A man’s voice spoke near his ear, a little deeper tone than he was used to listening to.

The voice seemed familiar but for the immortal life of him he could not think who it was.

“Let me get your eyes Sir. Just stay still.” The voice soothed, before a wet cloth was wiped gentle across his dry lids.

“Danny?” But that wasn’t right, his mate’s voice would be higher pitched with worry.

“He’s resting in the next room. He was in just as bad a shape as you.” The cloth was pressed against his eyes once more, before being removed.

Blinking eyes open, Steve could finally get a good look at his surroundings and who he was talking to. First he registered he was in some sort of rocky chamber, laying on a surprisingly comfortable bed. It had one window but the walls were made out of solid stone, not dry wall. The place seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it at the moment. Second Brett was leaning over him, lines of stress and worry shading his eyes. He also was holding the cloth which had wiped his eyes, before placing it back into a bowl next to the bed. He had a glow about him, and looked like he was a few short moments from freaking out.

“Brett? What’s going on?” Looking around once more, “Where are we?”

“Honestly Sir, I have no idea. One minute I was in the motor pool. The next I was here. Found you, your partner, and the kids all sprawled in a pile in front of this place.”

“This place?” Steve closed his eyes, assessing his condition. Deciding he was fit enough to sit up, he slowly rose, grateful for Brett’s help. “What do you mean this place?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it Sir. I found you all outside, near a large outdoor campfire thing. When I looked around I spotted these huge doors. I managed to open them and the place was huge. Had multiple rooms, full kitchen, even bathrooms. But all of it looked hand made, honestly I have no idea who lives here. I set some old hunting alarms outside to know if anyone comes by. I’m hoping the owners don’t mind we borrowed their home.”

Raising his hand to run through his hair, he pulled it back when he realized it was still saturated with blood and other disgusting things. Lowering his hand, he took another look around and realized he knew where he was. “It’s fine Brett the owners won’t mind us being here.”

“They won’t?” The Sergeant asked surprised.

“No because it’s our place. Danny and I built it a year ago.” Sliding off the bed in the guest room, he stood up, not saying no to the arm held out to him. Gripping him to get his balance, he let his body catch up with his mind. “Where’s Danny?”

“I put him in another room. Seemed bigger than this one with an attached bath.” It was bizarre to see when he first showed up and found the place. Who the hell puts a full bath in to what really amounted to a large cave in the middle of nowhere. Hell who built a house as detailed as this one appeared to be in a glorified hole in a mountain.

“That’s our room. Thanks for putting him there. I have a feeling if he woke up anywhere else he would freak out.” Letting go of his arm, feeling his strength returning, he headed out to check on his partner. Brett followed along behind him, confusion evident in his body.

Taking the few steps needed to reach their room, Steve opened the door gently. Stopping for a moment to take in the sight of his vulnerable mate. Danny was laying on the bed, eyes tightly closed, hair white, pain emanating from his very core. Steve could feel how raw his partner seemed, so he quickly made his way to his side. Laying down next to his Guide, he placed a hand over his heart. Sorrow quickly entered his being as he realized what was happening, and how he had failed.

“Son of a bitch, Baby I’m sooooo sorry.” He pressed his forehead up against his love’s. Murmuring out of the side of his mouth. “Brett thanks for helping, I need to take care of Danny, he’s in distress and I need to calm him. Are the kids around?”

Not understanding any of what was happening, Brett answered anyway, figuring it would be explained later. “I put them in another room. They’re all together right now.” And that was a major worry for him. He hated seeing the kids in such distress and not able to do anything about it.

“Good keep an eye on them for the time being. I want to go to them, but Danny has to come first. He’s burning up and burning out I need to stop it before it’s too late.”

Brett went to ask what he meant but it was too late. Steve called on his power and shadows enveloped them both hiding them from all sight. With a sigh, wishing someone would explain just what the hell was going on, he slipped out of the room. 

505050

Standing off to the side of the blood soaked ground, the only indication a massive battle had been fought there to begin with, a pack of white wolves stood. Younger wolves were already setting about collecting golden colored gems, sparkling in the sun. None knew exactly what they were but the elders could tell they were important. They were pulsing with residual power which had the flavor of the Spirit Guide. Not sure what it could mean, they had decided to collect the gems and bring it to the First Pack when they asked.

(A female white wolf looked over the field before speaking.) What the hell exactly happened here?

(The male, with a thick hoarfrost colored coat, lifted his nose to the wind.) Wrong place, wrong time for the cubs. What I’m wondering is where did the Exiles go? I sent scouts out and they could find no trace of them.

I have no idea what happened to them either. All I could find when I went looking was a few hooves and broken claws. (The female responded back.)

We’ll find out more once the Spirit Pair awaken. For now continue to pick up those weird gems, they must mean something and I’m sure the power coming from them isn’t good. (The eldest male stated.)

It will be as you say Elder. (A young wolf ran off to help collect the hundreds of gems still out there.)

505050

Dakor finished resettling the last cub in what had to be their den. He could smell the thick layer of many wolves in here, heavier than in other parts of the home. Settling her as gently as he could, looking down with love and adoration blazing from his eyes. For while his own Sentinel had no clue who her bondmate was to him, he knew. Grace was meant for Brett, meaning Jaea was meant for him. And he loved her so much even if she was so much younger than he. Course age for Spirit Wolves meant nothing when they found their mates. He knew for a fact Sasha was many centuries older than Loki and the difference had never stopped either of them. 

She was beautiful to him, with her glossy coat, her red tipped ears, her loving personality. There was nothing about her he didn’t think was perfect. Someday they would be mated, and the cubs they had would look just like her. At least he hoped they would because he could think of no higher calling than raising even more to be just like her. Those crystal clear blue eyes shined just as much as her silver white strip running from her chin, to her belly to her tail. He couldn’t wait till the day came when he could snuggle close to her.

Is there a reason why you are hovering over my daughter. (A deep masculine voice rumbled from behind him.)

(Moving slowly, not wanting to upset the Alpha male, Dakor turned to address the other wolf.) I wanted to make sure she was comfortable…

Loki stepped from the shadows where he had been laying next to Sasha. She was still sleeping deeply from the grievous wounds she had received in defense of her first born. Thankfully she along with the cubs and himself no longer sported any signs of the wounds any of them had taken. How that came about the black wasn’t sure, but suspected it had something to do with the silver gray wolf in front of him.

It appears you have done so, what other reason would you have to stand so close though? (He cocked his head, before taking a deep sniff, eyes narrowing as he recognized the smell.) You smell of arousal and possessiveness, what do you think you are doing with my daughter?

(Sighing knowing he would have to speak truth, otherwise the other would never trust him.) She is to be my mate, I can’t help myself with loving her. I want to be so close to her, yet she is not ready to accept me. 

(Lip lifting warningly at his admission, pure father protection projecting from Loki.) Why do you think she is your mate? She is just barely one year, last I knew wolves didn’t take mates so young, especially those bonded to children.

(Cringing because he wasn’t sure how this would go over with the wolf bonded to the Prime Sentinel.) Alpha, she is my mate because, umm, well, her bondmate is destined to be mated to mine. (He tucked his tail between his legs, laying down fully, before crawling over to the wolf destined to be his pack leader.) She is mine as I am hers, Grace is Brett’s as Brett belongs to Grace though neither yet know it.

Loki stood stunned looking down at the submitting wolf before him. Brett was Grace’s mate? If that was the case then he would eventually be mated to his first born. He wasn’t sure what to think about that, after all these were his girls. His babies, he had never thought far enough ahead to think any other males would have the honor of protecting and defending them. Ripping his eyes from the still wolf he left the den, he needed to check on the truth of the other’s words. 

Stay here, do not move till I return. (He left the room, moving towards where the children were being kept.)

Pushing the door open he could see all three deeply sleeping, still glowing, still refusing to wake. He checked on all three, worried for them, knowing whatever was happening to them was out of his control. Deciding to check on what he could, he placed his nose on Grace, laying quietly next to her two brothers. Breathing deeply, he sunk into a light trance, bringing up lessons he had learned at his own father’s knee. He was of the Warrior line, scanning for blood bonds, mate bonds, or connections like this was not normally something he did. Breathing in the scent of his adopted daughter, he deepened their connection looking for the connections to family.

He found the ones easily for their family. Danny, Steve the brightest, along with the ones connecting her to the cubs and of course Jaea. Still as he looked deeper, he could see another one, thin and translucent branching off in a direction away from all the others. One he followed and found stretching towards the older man. The taste of the connection was different from all the others. It also tasted like family, but with hints that could grow deeper in time. His mind widened as he realized it wasn’t a matter of could grow deeper but WOULD grow deeper. Dakor spoke truth, the young man she spent so much time with was her future mate.

Oh shit this wasn’t good. (Loki thought to himself.) When Steve finds out he is going to flip.

Loki knew his bondmate and how protective of the children he naturally was. He considered himself their chief protector, to suddenly have another male in the picture, one who would someday take up the protection duty in his stead was going to be scary. Pulling himself away from the connections, shaking his head as he came out of his trance he huffed a tired breath. He really shouldn’t be trying to scan connections in his condition. He was tired, sore and low on energy. Checking the children one last time, he returned to the den where the cubs and his own mate was resting.

He was pleased when he saw Dakor was in the exact same spot as he had been told to stay in. No doubt that obedience would not always be present as the years went by. Limping over to where his own lady was still sleeping deeply, he lowered himself down, pressing himself against her side. Taking a deep breath he addressed the other wolf.

So I checked and you spoke truth. How are we to handle our bond mates when they figure it out? Steve will not be pleased and I’m sure Danny won’t be far behind.

(Raising his head, though he stayed laying down.) The Guide already knows…

(Loki felt the blood rushing to his head, he jerked it up so fast.) Danny knows?

Yes, he figured it out a little over a week ago. When you first met Brett, he realized what the two meant to each other. (Dakor explained easily.)

A week ago? (Loki cocked his head to the side, trying to figure something out.) Didn’t we just meet you both a few days ago?

(Laying flat on his side, relaxing in the presence of his Alpha.) I would say yes, but you all have been unconscious for more then a week. 

(Loki sat up at yet another surprise.) WHAT? A WEEK? (He barked out shocked.)

Yes, a week, Brett has been stressing very much over everything. He had no clue and still doesn’t about this place. (He rolled over to lay upright again.)

Which led to another question from Loki, why was Brett and Dakor here in the first place? How did they manage to arrive here when before only Steve and Danny had been able to?

(Deciding to voice his questions.) How did he arrive here to begin with? And how is he functioning? When I brought Steve it was weeks before we were able to travel properly. How is his senses not going crazy with the influx of natural power in the land?

To be honest I don’t know exactly how he is functioning. (He laid his head on his front legs.) The first time I knew anything was wrong was when he started screaming in the motor pool. His instincts were raging out of control, demanding he go to his mate, she was in terrible danger. Nothing I tried would sway his instincts and I had no choice but to take him. I was terrified to do so, we both know how the land works.

Loki nodded he was well aware of how the land normally worked.

(Chewing on his left paw, digging around the nail.) He staggered to his knees the moment we showed up. Glowing bright enough to light up Pearl Harbor by himself. I immediately jumped to help him, but had no idea what was going on. I could feel the energy racing into him, just pouring like raging rapids. So I did the only thing I could think of and pray it worked. 

(Fascinated and hoping to possibly gain some insight in how to help the kids. The Warrior perked up his own ears, paying rapt attention.)

(He closed his eyes as he visualized what he had done.) I went to him and bit down hard on his wrist. Why I did at the time I had no clue, just instincts telling me to do so. I bit hard enough to draw blood. I felt the energy pooling within my mouth, I couldn’t help it I swallowed it along with his blood. The energy didn’t stop but somehow rerouted itself through me. So now instead of feeding directly into Brett, it fed into me, was filtered by my own blood, which was mixing with his. I was so shook up with what was going on, I had no idea I had bit my own tongue hard enough to bleed. But with the mix of our blood, the energy filtered through me and fed to him via our own connection. It took him a day to recover, the shock was overwhelming, but afterward the energy slowed way down. It’s still there, but the initial wave is now gone. (He looked over at the black warrior watching as Loki digested the information.)

It sounds like a Wolf Bond, or Wolf blood bond, but it doesn’t make sense. When Sasha and I created the bond for Steve and Danny they almost died because of it. How did he not die from it? (Loki was very puzzled.)

A new voice entered the conversation, one never heard by either wolf.

Because what Dakor did was not an actual Wolf bond like what you and your Lady did Great Warrior. But something else, something which will have a profound impact on all those bound to wolves from now on. (The voice entered their heads gently, soothing away any pain still found in their bodies.)

Both wolves though jumped up, Loki fangs bared even as he raced towards were he smelled the strangers. Dakor leapt up behind him, following him as he was now his pack leader. Ready to defend their pack from whatever Loki decided.

WHO ARE YOU? (He snarled really not wanting to deal with any more strangers.)

(The white wolf with soft cherry colored eyes, smiled gently at the youngster) Easy First Warrior, we mean you no harm.

WE!?! (Loki snapped, hackles raised, before looking out the door.) Who the hell are you wolves? Why are you bothering us? (Honestly he was starting to feel everything which had happened to him, even if it was a week prior, he just wanted to sleep.)

Yes, we, but we have time, this is a story which can wait till your bondmate is finished dealing with his mate. You have our word we mean you no harm. (His voice was calm as can be as he spoke.)

Loki lifted up his muzzle, trying to decide if the words the stranger was speaking was legit. He was so tired, still worried over his pack and needed a break badly before he snapped. The sounds of more wolf howls on the wind had him looking up from his place by the door. Ears perking up even as he relaxed minutely, for he recognized those sounds. Looking towards the cliff face he could see wolves descending the cliff path. Two jumping the last 500 feet to land with a thunderous clap between Loki and the strange wolf.

(Konik and his mate, rose from their landing, ears laid back, fangs bared as they challenged the white wolves.) Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you disturb our pack? (Snarled Konik.)

The white wolf took no offense at the new challenge, actually taking pleasure from it. For it meant a strong protective pack, good for raising young and defending territory. He watched as the others who had come with Konik finish climbing down, surrounding the small pack which had come to talk.

(Laying down, keeping his body relaxed, leading by example for the others who had come with them.) Please we mean you no harm, we simply wish to explain what we can. There has been changes made to the world and they affect every wolf in it. Please will you give us the chance?

(Konik didn’t relax his stance even as he lowered his head, snaking it back and forth.) That may be, but for now you are not welcome here. Go before me and mine forcibly remove you. Our pack has other worries to deal with.

(With a sigh the white wolf stood up.) Very well, we shall retire to the beach near the Roc cliffs. When you are ready to listen send someone to fetch us. But I will leave you with this so you worry less. Your human cubs will be fine in time. We can explain when you are ready all which has happened over the last year, they are good things. Very good things. (Turning around he joined the others of his small committee, before all trotted off down the coastal pathway heading towards the Roc cliffs.)

Loki felt all the tension leave his body as the strangers disappeared. Walking the few steps needed, he bumped his head against Sasha’s mother, even as he pressed his hip against Konik. Letting them know how much he appreciated them being here. Turning around, the elder pair returned the affection.

(Sasha’s mom playfully tugged at her son in law’s ear before speaking.) Hello Loki, it’s wonderful to see you again. 

(Returning the affection even as he relaxed more.) Hello Grand Lady, thank you for coming.

You’re welcome Son, now I’m going to go inside and check on my babies. Konik will listen to anything you might need. (Turning to the other wolf who had stood silently all this time.) Hello Dakor, you are a very welcome wolf here. Thank you for protecting our pack till we could make it. You do your familiar pack proud.

(Bending his head down shyly, cheeks tinting with just a hint of red.) Thank you ma’am.

Laughing she rubbed against his side before moving inside. The other wolves, Sasha’s brothers and their mates, along with their adult cubs all scattered along the valley floor. Setting up strategic viewing points all around, they settled down to guard. While their sister and her family were down they would guard them.

(Konik turned towards Loki, nosing him with his muzzle, trying to get him to return to the den.) Loki son, return to Sasha, we have things handled here, you need your rest just as much as the rest of your pack.

(Wishing how untrue the senior wolf’s words were. Sighing in stressed exhaustion.) Thank you, Dakor has free range to anything he wishes. He’s earned it. 

With those words, Loki retired to the den, laying next to Sasha and closing his eyes. Her mother watching over the pair of them and the dozen cubs who were sprawled around them. 

(Dakor himself looked over the older white wolf, wondering who he could be.) Sir? (He decided to be polite till someone explained who the hell they were.)

(Sitting down, scratching behind his right ear.) I’m Sasha’s father, former Spirit Animal to Steve’s great Grand Father. My mate is Sasha’s mother and those are our sons and their mates.

(Relaxing as things started to get explained to him, he followed the elder’s example by scratching at his own ear.) What are you doing here? Not that I’m not appreciative.

We knew something was wrong when Sasha and Loki’s cubs disappeared. They were visiting with us when they just disappeared in a flash. We felt it to our bones the pain of their pack, we gathered our own pack and came racing south to help. We were too late to get to the Southern lands but we managed to get here in time. Our pack lives much further north and it took a while to gather everyone. (Konik felt bad it took so long to gather his family but didn’t have a choice.)

(Dakor sensing how uncomfortable the elder was at being late.) It all worked out Sir. Now if you don’t mind, I think I’ll retire, I’ve been up for a week guarding the pack.

(Laying his ears back before bringing them forward.) A week? Damn boy, go get some sleep, you’ve earned it.

Standing Dakor turned to go inside, only then allowing himself to relax and stagger to the small bed he had cobbled together from the various pillows he had found earlier. Flopping down on his side, he was asleep before his eyes had finished closing.

505050

Steve sunk down deeply into his mate’s pain filled mind. God he could feel how much agony he was in as power continued to flow along his channels. He knew what had happened as soon as he woke and realized Danny was still out. Battle fever, that dreaded scourge of the battle field which could hit any warrior had struck him. With the danger to his young, he had leapt into battle, with little regard for anything else. It wasn’t on purpose, it truly hadn’t been, he had simply been so focused on saving their children, a sentiment fully shared by Danny. But because of his deep focus on saving their offspring, he had relaxed his hold on Danny’s instincts. Giving them just enough rope to overwhelm his sweet and gentle mate. Making him do things he could not do.

‘Oh baby, I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you suffer like this. I’ll set it right, I will and then you can rest.’ He whispered into his love’s mind.

Gliding smoothly within his partner’s mind, he poured his own power into him. Using his soothing blue light to calm his inflamed core. He could feel how raw they were, how they burned even now as his instincts demanded he heal the Exiles. How he was supposed to do what he wasn't sure, and he was sure Danny didn’t either. But that meant little to such wild power. All they cared for was others who needed healing and Danny was the one to do it. It was a very heavy burden to carry.

Going deeper he smooth over so many raw places, searching for the heart of his mate. For there would he find the source of his healing power. There he could dampen it, allowing Danny to finally get the rest he needed. Steve would fight with his instincts, bring them back under control once he cut off their access to his mate’s power. He followed the colors of Ruby and Sunshine, watching as they pulsed with violent energy, the blue nearly non existent as it was pushed to the side.

Calming his Guide’s power took a lot of time, more than he wanted to spend but it needed to be done. How long he took he couldn’t say, it felt like forever, but the further he went the closer he came to his heart. Laying his mental hand across the channels of Danny’s power, he pressed down firmly. The lines writhed before settling down, slowing the flow. He continued moving, coming closer to his love’s heart, till finally he arrived. There he was not surprised at what he found. A tightly bound blue core surrounded by angry reds, and flashing golds, all knotted together in an angry mob of frustration and rage. His power wanted to help, wanted to heal and it couldn’t. It didn’t have the ability, didn’t know what to do, so did the only thing it could. It blasted out raw power hoping it would be enough. 

Sending out his own colors he surrounded the furious magic of his mate, working to bring his powers under control. It took even more time but eventually, Steve brought his Guide’s power back to where they needed to be. They were no longer tying themselves up into knots, but flowing smoothly together. The branches of power he discovered shooting from his mate, he gently plucked from his center. Like pruning a tree of smaller branches to make the tree stronger. Once all those offshoots had been removed he felt his love shudder once more, before relaxing completely. He had finally gained control of his power as he needed to.

Then as he knew it would happen, his mate’s instincts struck. They came for him in a rage at having their will thwarted. Danny was theirs to control and command not his Sentinel. They resided within him, it was their choice as to what to do with his power. Steve would not interfere with their decisions.

Steve fought back with a vengeance, now that Danny’s mind and heart were out of the picture, he would not feel what he was doing. He blasted those wild instincts with his own power, ruthless in wrestling all control away from them. They did not rule Danny HE DID. He was responsible for his wellbeing, for they cared not for his sweet and loving mate. He was the Prime Sentinel, his word was to be obeyed when he demanded it. He charged forward, lancing those instincts with his own dark fires. He didn’t want to be harsh, but Danny had been out of control for to long, he needed to feel safe once more. The only way he could do so was for Steve to bring his instincts to heel.

Spending yet more time within his mate, and not in the fun way, he slowly brought those instincts under control. They fought hard for they liked being in control, doing what they pleased, healing whomever they wanted. To have it taken away was not pleasant and they protested but Steve would not be swayed. He gripped them stronger and forced them to obey, sending his power to surround them, to calm them, to finally make them once more submit to his rule.

Once calm even if under protest, Steve locked everything down within his mate. Danny needed rest, he needed to recover. Sliding out of his mind, he looked down at his partner, pleased with what he saw. Danny was finally relaxed, sleeping deeply and untroubled. Light snores were starting up which was music to his ears. Stroking his face, petting his hair he took his own comfort in seeing his love finally able to rest. With his mate taken care of he could feel how his own needs started making themselves known. Eyes drooping, it only took a few moments to follow his partner in sleep.

505050

Brett retreated to the room the kids were staying in when he started hearing the commotion outside. He could hear the snarls from the various wolves and while he had wanted to go see what was going on, Dakor had warned him against it. Instead asking he stay with the kids, to see them safe till everything was taken care of. He had pulled out his knife, along with a club as he had no high powered weapons he could or wanted to use in close quarters. He had found a crude bow and arrow set, but had no real talent on how to use one. He would learn once he had the time.

When the sounds seemed to settle down, he called out quietly for his own wolf. “Dakor? Everything alright now?”

Yes Brett, all is well for the moment. Loki and Sasha’s family showed up to guard the den for the time being. We can relax as they will allow nothing to bother us.

Eyes skeptical, but willing to take his word for it at the moment. Still he needed to know a few other things. “What about Steve and Danny how are they doing?”

They are resting now, if you want to check them, go ahead. Steve just managed to get Danny under control, don’t be surprised if they don’t respond. They are both asleep and need the rest badly.

“Right.” Tucking his knife into his belt behind him, he stepped carefully in the main room. Scanning the area he found things secure from before, so he made his way over to the master bedroom. Pushing the door open a hair, he looked over the bed and found both men sound asleep. But this time instead of there being a tenseness about them, they were both fully relaxed. Breathing deeply and unrestricted, showing just how much stress had been removed.

Closing the door, on the two, he moved to the kitchen area, looking out the large window. Narrowing his eyes, he could see wolves of various colors, moving about. It made him nervous to see, but he would trust Dakor for the moment. There wasn’t much else he could do, he had no idea who these other wolves were. Turning he had to fight with himself to control the yelp of fear he wanted to voice when a large white wolf, with beady red eyes appeared before him.

Hey now, my eyes aren’t beady. That is not nice to think. (The wolf laughed at him.)

“What?” He leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath from being startled so badly.

I said my eyes are not beady. My mate happens to think they look like delicious raspberries. (His tone was fully amused.)

Shaking his head he focused on the wolf before him. “Who are you?”

(Sitting down, tongue lolling out.) I’m Konik, Sasha’s father. Former companion to Steve’s Great Grandfather, and teacher to young Loki. 

“Oh…” Rubbing a hand to the back of his neck. “Umm sorry for calling your eyes beady.”

Think nothing of it young one. I came in to check on you and tell you, if you wish get some rest. It’s been a long week for everyone. (He grinned knowingly at the young man.)

Brett thought about it, realizing just how tired he was. He had come to this unknown place, still didn’t know where he was really, be forced to care for his good friend Grace’s family. Watching as the wolves came in bloody and broken, having to care for them. Care for the kids, and guard the house from who knows what. Yes he was tired and getting some sleep sounded like a great idea. But where?

There is a room down the hallway, fitted with a bed but not much else. You’re welcome to sleep there if you want. (He leaned over, finding he needed to scratch his left ear now.)

Nodding his head, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. “Okay thanks, and thanks for watching out for us.”

You’re welcome young cub. Now go and get some sleep. (Giving him a little nudge in the right direction, he smiled as Brett conceded to his suggestion.)

Brett made his way down the hall, pushing open to the door he had looked in earlier. Finding the bed, he couldn’t help himself, he sat, pulled his boots off and laid down. Three breaths later he was deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> A little background on the changes of this chapter. When I first wrote it, I had Danny transporting them all back to the conference room at the naval base and staying there because he thought it would be safer for his family. then I realized Danny would not associate the Naval base as a safe place because he didn't spend enough time there. Safety to him was his cozy den, he and his mate spent so long building. So I had to transport him there instead. 
> 
> I think it works much better this way. 
> 
> Plus it allows me to transition how other Vaywien slowly start to join Steve and Danny in Verrawin. I'm working on chapter 27 right now, which will go on to explain certain things in more details. But because of this chapter I'm also having to rewrite 27 from scratch. Have to love WIPS.
> 
> Leave me a comment see you all later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations, realizations, gratitude, and a face full of upset wolf make for an interesting two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all of you. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Late the following afternoon, Steve opened his jade green eyes, feeling much more like himself than he had in a long time. He could feel Danny pressed up against him, head pillowed on his shoulder which was a relief. If Danny was feeling well enough to move, he was getting better. Slipping into his mind though, he could tell it would be a few more hours if not another day before Danny woke. His mate hadn’t recovered all the energy he had lost from his wild instincts demands. It was his fault of course, he never should have lost himself in the battle fever, if he hadn’t Danny wouldn’t be in the condition he was now.

A warm breeze blew near his neck, so he turned to discover the source. Jumping three feet high, barely surprising a yelp of surprise, causing Danny to murmur in displeasure at being jostled and Loki to snicker. Landing on his feet, Steve glared at his wolf, even as he put a soothing hand on his mate, calming him and pulling him deeper into restorative sleep. Once Danny was sleeping deep enough to please him, he grabbed Loki by the scruff and dragged him out of the room.

Pulling him into the kitchen area, he let his mischief causing wolf go. “Damn Loki what was that for?” Steve walked around the first island, trying to decide what he wanted to make for breakfast. Washing his hands in the sink, he pulled out a cutting board from a cabinet and placed it on the counter. Grabbing a knife out of the block, he checked to make sure it was sharp enough for what he wanted.

(Unrepentant his wolf rose up on his hind legs, nosing open a different cabinet, reaching in to pull a bowl out. Taking it in his jaws he set it on the counter next to his brother.) I was wondering when you would wake up, I heard noises so thought I would come and investigate. (His voice oozed innocence.)

Taking the bowl Steve placed it next to the cutting board, before heading to the cold room. Once inside he looked around, pleased to see a few vegetables and fruits still fresh enough. Pulling what he wanted, he returned to the kitchen. “Right, so what was the real reason for you sticking your nose practically in my ear?”

(Loki sat down watching as Steve cut up his treasures making a late afternoon smoothie.) I wanted to let you know we have guests, many of them. They are outside right now guarding the area.

“Who is it?” Steve looked up from his work, not alarmed since Loki didn’t appear to be. Still he dialed up his hearing and sense of smell to determine who was outside.

Konik and his pack showed up, drove off some other visitors we received. (Loki walked to another cabinet, gently picking up a glass for Steve to pour his drink into once it was made.)

“Konik is here? Where? Who are these other visitors?” He finished mixing his drink, pouring it into the tall moss green glass. Taking a long drink, he smacked in satisfaction when done. He had really needed a drink after all the crap earlier. He could feel energy flowing through him revitalizing him exactly the way he needed.

(Watching his brother, secretly pleased at how Steve was feeling.) Konik is out hunting, his mate is with Sasha and the cubs. The rest of their pack is out guarding the area till we are ready to deal with the visitors.

“And who are these visitors?” Steve really didn’t want to deal with any more problems. Not when he was starting to think about how many they already had. First was Danny, second was the cubs, third was dealing with figuring out what was going on with Brett and Dakor. That was more than enough for his plate.

(Following his thoughts, Loki decide to add one more to the list.) You may also want to add this to our list of problems. We were supposed to be gone less than a day. We’ve been gone over a week according to what Brett and Dakor have told me.

Shocked, he nearly broke the glass slamming it down on the counter after taking another deep draft of his drink. “A week? A fucking WEEK?” 

Over a week, we slept for a week at least. (Loki confirmed, tone serious.)

“Son of a bitch!” Steve ran his hand through his hair, knowing those back home were probably going spastic over them being gone. “Christ, okay fine, one thing at a time. Deal with Danny and the kids make sure they are okay. We can figure out the rest later.” But shit was going to hit the fan from this latest disappearance. He was not looking forward to the explanations they would have to give he was sure.

(Loki twisted his head, before hesitantly offering his opinion.) Steve you may want to speak to those other wolves soon. Check on Danny and the cubs of course, but they did say they had information about the cubs.

“They what? What information?” God he needed a beer, or something stronger. Maybe he should learn how to work a still.

“I might be able to answer some of that.” Brett said through a deep yawn, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. Sitting down at a stool on the opposite side of Steve.

“Brett? What the hell are you doing here? Wait how the hell are you here in the first place?” Steve asked astonished to see him in his kitchen in the Spirit Realm. Checking the board he found he had enough ingredients for a second smoothie.

Brett looked at Steve startled the older Sentinel didn’t remember their earlier conversation. “You don’t remember us talking yesterday?” When Steve shook his head, he went on to explain. “Yeah I’ve been here for a week, just appeared here after feeling the most horrible feeling racing down my spine. Dakor helped me out somehow. Felt like I was strapped to an electrical socket via my dick it hurt so much. Then he did something and it no longer hurt. I’ve felt light headed since but not nearly as bad.” He eyed what the other was doing, not realizing he was licking his dry lips.

Steve mixed up another smoothie, passing it along to the younger man. He also took note of his dirty clothes, rumbled hair and the decided unpleasant stench coming from him. No doubt he hadn’t taken advantage of any of the amenities in the house. “Here drink that, so you came here cause you felt something off?”

“More than that Sir, it was like someone or something was in mortal danger I had to respond. But once I got here I felt like I was being fried from the inside out. Dakor helped me cope, I passed out I think for another day. But after that I’ve been watching over you all. With his help I moved you all inside, and let me tell you, wolves are no light weights. Not even the cubs, damn they are heavy.” But he was smiling to take the sting out of his words.

“Tell me about it. I’ve had to lift that fat ass over there and he is no lightweight. To many burgers and beers when he thinks no one is looking. OOOOWWWWWW. You asshole!” Steve exclaimed, not pleased as he rubbed his ass after Loki bit him. 

Shut up you lazy lout. (Loki grumbled.) Brett was going to explain what he might know about why Dakor was able to help him. (Moving around the counter, he sat near the younger Sentinel, giving him all his attention, pointedly ignoring his companion.)

Continuing to rub at his ass, still he returned his attention to the young Sentinel. “Okay so ignoring my asshole brother, what do you know about possibly what happened between you and Dakor?” 

Sipping from his drink, finding it surprisingly tasty, he put his glass down. “I don’t know much, mostly what I could over hear coming from Dakor’s mind. He said somehow he mixed our blood and it allowed him to filter something. What I haven’t a clue, it was pretty tense with those strange wolves. Had both your guy and mine on edge.”

“Hmm damn it, fine. Think we need to talk to them sooner rather than later.” Finishing his drink, he went over to the sink and quickly washed it out before putting it away. “Listen I’m going to check on the kids, then we can deal with those wolves. I really want to know what the hell is going on. Danny’s going to check as soon as he wakes up.” Clearing the cutting board of refuse, he washed it next, placing it back in its spot.

“When will he Sir?” Brett really would love to have him around. Why he wasn’t sure, but he thought he would feel better if he was. Not realizing it was Danny’s calm guiding influence which kept him balanced. In time Grace would fill the position, but for the moment only Danny was around to give the young Sentinel the balance he needed.

“He’ll wake up in a day or two, unless I think he needs more rest. He comes first in my world and if I think he needs to recover more he will.” Steve wiped his hands on a towel, placing it back on the rack to dry. “I’m going to check on everyone, then deal with those wolves.”

Sliding around the counter, he headed back into the bedroom. Danny had moved more towards the center of the bed, snuggling into the pillow Steve had been laying on. Obviously he missed him and was sleeping peacefully with his nose buried deeply. Placing his hand gently on his blond head, he closed his eyes as he sunk deep into his mate. It didn’t take long to determine he would be out for at least another day. Also he would need to be fed as soon as he did wake. Didn’t surprise him in the least since they had been out for a week. 

Removing his hand, he quietly left their room, turning to walk down the hall and check on the kids. Opening the door, he gazed on his three children, not missing the fact they were glowing brightly, their bodies tense. Striding to their side, Steve went to place his hand on Grace’s shoulder, but paused before he could touch her. Power seemed to crackle between them, like static electricity. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he was shocked at the energy which instantly started to course through his system. He tried to control the flow but after a few moments, he had to pull his hand away. Shaking it he frowned at the feeling, he had felt nothing but raw energy swirling around his daughter. 

(Loki came through the door, sensing Steve’s predicament.) Steve?

“I can’t feel her, to much raw energy is floating all around her. What the hell is wrong with her?” Steve stated as he looked down on the children.

(Sniffing at the kids himself.) I don’t know, it might be something for Danny, or…

Steve sighed as he knew what Loki was going to say. “Or we go and talk to those wolves.” He grimaced at the idea, actually he was grimacing over the problems in general they were dealing with. Couldn’t they ever just have one thing go right for them? It didn’t always have to be a massive world changing event. It would be nice to be able to simply flick their fingers and bam problem solved.

Right, they did say they had answers for us. (But Loki knew what Steve was feeling. He was wishing for the same thing. Something simple in their lives for once instead of all the crazy.)

“Fine, let’s go check on the cubs and Sasha. I’m worried as to why she hasn’t woken yet.” Running his hand through his hair, he moved towards the door. Loki following him, ears twitching back and forth as he listened to various sounds in and outside of the den.

I too worry for her, I’m wondering if it has something to do with Danny not waking yet. (He sneezed when some dust floated into his nose from their walk.)

“Could be, so much of what has happened was so far out into left field. We didn’t anticipate any of this happening.” Steve finally admitted, even as they headed to the other side of the house to check on the cubs.

That’s for damn sure, come on let’s check the cubs, then we can talk to those wolves. (Still Loki pressed up against his chosen, giving him his silent support. Just as worried for their pack mates.)

505050

The cubs while not in the same state as the children, they showed no signs of waking. Their minds quiet for the moment which was worrisome. All 12 were out for the count which did nothing to help alleviate their concerns. The final creature they looked over was Sasha, who was laying quietly on her side, propped against one of the outer walls. Her mind was quiet too, but unlike the children, hers seem to be more aware. Puzzling the two even more.

“Loki none of this makes sense.” Steve complained, wondering what the hell was going on with everyone. He continued to look at the pile of cubs, a mixture of black, blond, white, and silver gray. Feet and tails of assorted lengths and colors, twitching as if dreaming every once in a while. If the situation wasn’t so mysterious, he would find it all amusing and secretly adorable. Reminding him of when they were young and everyday was a new adventure to them.

I know, listen I sent one of Sasha’s brothers off to inform the wolves we will listen to them. Should be here within the next couple hours. (Loki watched the cubs, same as Steve, wishing for a simpler more peaceful time.)

“Good, where did Brett go?” Steve crossed his arms, leaving back on the stone wall, crossing his legs in front of him. Closing his eyes, he rested as best he could. It was his job to protect his family, and he would always stand between them and danger. But he also would take whatever rest he could whenever. He was still tired even after a week of sleeping, because the battle had been intense, the costs high if he failed. The Sentinel still felt he had failed, because his sweet and loving mate was still asleep. 

I believe he went to go take a shower. He asked if there was a place to wash up. I told him he was welcome to use the shower but to be careful, the hot water is extremely hot. (Loki cocked his head, ears perked up, pointing at his companion.) Steve, Danny will be alright in time. You’re still learning about yourself, you’re still growing and will for years to come. Take comfort in knowing he, Sasha and all our young are safe here in the den.

“I know, but still I should be better than I am now”. Sighing pushing himself off the wall, he continued with the other conversation they were having. Bringing the more emotional one to an end for the moment. “Good, what about clothes, cause his were pretty ripe.” Steve, followed by Loki made their way out of the wolf’s room. Coming to the entrance to the cave Steve stood, looking out for the expected visitors.

He narrowed his eyesight, scanning the valley floor all the way across Big Sister River. Looking for anything out of the ordinary while speaking to his wolf. He could see the stone bridge he and Danny had worked weeks on to get just right. The ripples in the water flowing beneath it, while river plants and grass waved in the breeze on both shores. He could see Sasha’s brothers wandering through, patrolling the area, many times with their mate by their side. Stretching his hearing, he listened to the ocean, wishing he could go swimming right now. Swimming always relaxed him and it had been a hell of a long time since he last swam. Or felt like it anyway, a hell of a lot had happened in a very short amount of time.

(Loki listening to his thoughts, continued with their verbal conversation, knowing Steve was focusing on mundane things to keep himself centered and calm.) Told him to borrow one of your shirts and pair of shorts, should fit him well enough.

“Better than nothing.” He cocked his head as he heard the shower shut off, now that he was actively listening for it. “Seems like he’s done.”

Yeah, but I told him to take his time, Dakor is off hunting, I told him to be back before the visitors show up.

“Sounds like a plan.” Stroking his wolf’s cheek. “Loki we will figure this out won’t we? We’ll get our pack back in one piece?” Normally he wasn’t so unsure of himself, but a hell of a lot had happened in a short time, leaving them with little time to process everything.

Of course we will Steve, (The wolf responded, no laughter in his voice now.) We have all the time in the world. We’ve just hit a few snags along the way.

“Thanks old friend.” Steve straightened once more, taking strength from the animal who would be with him till the end of time.

Yes, I will be, and I expect an absolutely stupid amount of booze in that time. I’ll need something to help me cope. (He wolf grinned up at his companion. Dodging the lackluster swipe of Steve’s hand at his head.)

A few minutes later, Brett came into the room, showered and wearing a shirt to tight for him, while the shorts were long. But he looked much better and Steve could smell the satisfaction of being clean. Towel around his neck, he sat down on one of the couches in the main room. Looking round he finally thought about what he could ask. “Sir you have an awesome place here. Did you and your partner really make it yourself?”

With a nudge from Loki who promised to keep a look out, Steve went and sat in his own chair. “Yeah Danny and I made all this. It was a hell of a lot of work. Took a nearly a year to get everything done, including raising the cubs. But we’re happy with it. It has everything we wanted for the location.”

Brett nodded, he had snooped through the place when he wasn’t busy with caring for the others. It was an impressive tribute to home building. Plus he loved the water features. The water had indeed been hot as hell, but adding in a touch of cold and he had enjoyed one of the best showers in a very long time. “I would love to learn more.”

Wolves coming Steve. (Loki announced in his mind.)

“Another time, Loki just informed me our guests are coming.”

“Yeah Dakor said the same thing.” Standing both men went to the door, Loki sitting at Steve’s side, while Brett’s silver gray wolf appeared a few moments later. 

Together they watched as a pack of white wolves approached, steps light and radiating excitement. 

505050

Steve watched as the pack of wolves approached the entrance to the den. All were snow white, breath frosting even in the warm air around them. He had never seen them, never felt the presence or power they were doing nothing to dampen. They also were doing nothing to mask their excitement and eagerness to meet him and his. There were six in all, two males and four females, each with eyes shining with warmth and affection. 

Moving away from the den entrance, Steve set wards within and outside, nothing would get in till he allowed it. Walking over to the outdoor kitchen he stood in front of one of the chairs, Loki coming to his right side, Brett and Dakor on his left, along with Konik who sat a little further to the right. The rest of his pack watched keenly to make sure the six coming didn’t try anything. If they did they wouldn’t hesitate to rip throats out if they felt it warranted it. Their sister and cubs were still in there.

Coming to a stop before the Sentinels and wolves, sitting down and waiting for Steve to say something first.

“Okay so who the hell are you and what did you want with us? What do you know about what is going on with Sasha and the cubs?” Steve got right to the point. Arms crossed, bond mark flowing with energy across the stylized wolf tattoo, he narrowed his eyes to listen carefully to their words. 

(The largest male, with an amused cheerful chuckle spoke first.) First let me say good afternoon Sil Gania Voicia Elirann. My name is Ryndel and I am the leader of the most Northern of the Arctic wolf packs in Verrawin. Long have we wished to meet you and your newly formed pack. (He waited to see how Steve would respond. Body quivering with excitement to finally meet in person the Sentinel chosen to be the leader of the human Vaywien.)

Steve stood up straighter at hearing the title once more, “Wait Lynette said something similar. What the hell does that mean? Sil Gania Voicia Eran?”

(Ryndel grinned good widely at his mispronunciation) It’s Sil Gania Voicia Elirann, young cub and it’s the actual title you hold within the packs of Verrawin. Sil Gania Voicia applies to both you and your mate spoken of together. But adding Elirann at the end indicates a person is speaking about you specifically, just as Sil Gania Voicia Dassa means someone is speaking about your mate directly.

Eyes widening at the news. “You’re shitting me right? Why in the hell would we have titles? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of.” And just one more thing for Danny to bitch about. Very modest in some aspects his mate was. He was proud of being a detective, a member of 5-0, Father was his favorite title, but Sil Gania Voicia Dassa? He was going to be bitching about this latest nonsense for years if not centuries.

Because you have eared the right to those titles, and will have need of them in the future. (Ryndel spoke assuredly.)

“Huh?” Steve was sorely puzzled and looking down at Loki could see his brother was just as confused. ‘Loki, you ever heard of those titles?’

(Answering him without taking his eyes off the strangers.) No never, I’m sure Sasha never has either.

“Right so explain,” Steve turned towards the wolves, eyes serious. “Dakor and Loki both said you had some idea as to what is wrong with the children and cubs?”

May we lay down this might take some time. (Ryndel asked.)

“Yes, of course,” Steve nodded, impatient to get some answers. Sitting himself he focused all his attention on the white wolf, Loki, Brett and Dakor following his example.

I believe the best place to start with might be with the young Sentinel and Dakor, why they arrived in Verrawin. (The wolf started out with.) 

“Sounds good, just get on with it.” Steve snapped, he knew they all wanted answers.

(Taking no umbrage at his tone.) As you know he arrived here under unusual circumstances, it was in response to the sudden danger you and your pack found yourself in. Your mate transported you back here to your den, but none of you were able to go any further than the front door. The young Sentinel here has spent so much time with your daughter that he was the best choice to summon here to care for you all. You already had some trust in him, plus he was young enough that adventure would still bite him.

Brett frowned at his words, but understood them. After all they were the truth, he may not have any clue about this place, but he was curious about it.

(Looking over at the younger Sentinel.) But he arrived before we had a chance to explain all the changes which have been developing since the birth of the cubs.

“WHAT?” WHAT 

Steve and Loki said at the same time. Instantly both males were on alert, simmering anger starting to surface at the mere mention of danger to their pack. And to them changes did mean danger, which meant they were not pleased.

(Quickly explaining, knowing the pair were instantly pissed.) Yes, since the cubs were born changes were made to the Spirit Realm and to all wolves and their future bonded. (His voice turned serious, bright red eyes boring into matching storm green ones.) Elirann believe me, when I tell you the reason why we had to make these changes, you will be thankful. The future would not have been good otherwise. And don’t you worry about the wolves, we ALL were eager and overjoyed to make those changes. It will bring all future wolves much happiness.

“Okay so what changes did you make?” Gritting his teeth, trying to hold onto a temper starting to fray as he and Loki were not receiving the information they wanted.

I will explain those in a bit, but first let me tell you something more relevant to what can help you immediately.

“Fine but get on with it.” Steve growled, Loki matching his tone with a deep growl of his own.

(Grinning the wolf continued.) You and your mate share a true Wolf blood bond. Sasha and Loki called on their power, which then called on the other animals of the Spirit Realm itself. Together they joined the pair of you down to your very souls. You two already had a deep connection in many aspects, this was the final one. It’s why you two are not able to be far from the other’s side. It would be too painful as your souls, which are bound to each other, are stretched to the absolute breaking point.

Steve nodded, he remembered the one time they had tried to travel separate from each other and it had not been good.

(Ryndel could see that Steve had had first hand experience with the problem.) I see you’ve encountered it before. Yes, I would recommend you not do that again, it is very painful. When the young Sentinel and his wolf appeared, he fell instantly to the influx of Spirit power trying to enter his system, make him one with this world. The world will accept him, it was changed to accept humans as long as they are bonded to a wolf. If an unbonded human was to arrive Verrawin would strike and kill the interloper.

(Loki looked over at Steve, commenting) It’s true Steve, what Sasha and I did joined you and Danny together forever, your souls belonged together. All we did was bring the final connection together. (He turned to the elder.) But what about the bond between Brett and Dakor?

The bond between them is different. When the young Sentinel entered Verrawin, the Realm tried to feed him the energy he now requires to live here. But he was born on the material plain, his body is not naturally in tune with the magic of this land. So it overwhelmed his system causing him to faint. When Dakor instinctively bit down on his chosen’s wrist, mingling it with his own blood, he did not create a blood bond like yours. Instead what he did was bring their own natural bond closer, and allowed his own Spirit Born blood to act as a filter for his chosen. Spirit Energy was rerouted through his own blood, fed through their bond making the young one capable of finally absorbing the energy properly.

“Holy shit. Are you serious?” Brett exclaimed not believing what he was hearing. He stared down at his wrist, which come to think of it, was fully healed, leaving only a tiny half moon shaped scar.

(Turning to the mechanic.) Very much so young one. You are bonded to a wolf, you are one of the humans chosen to aid the Sil Gania Voicia through the ages to come. It is a high honor, but also a costly one. Your heart has to be strong enough to handle the changes to come. Thankfully you do and you will have many centuries to look forward to…(He cocked his head puzzled as he took in the suddenly pale features of the young man.)

Brett, mouth gaping as he tried to process what the ancient wolf was saying, swallowed heavily as Dakor pressed tightly to his side. Gripping his ruff tightly he tried to push words out. It was a hard few moments. “Cen… Centur… CENTURIES?” 

(Nodding quickly, not quite understanding why he was acting the way he was.) Yes, many centuries. Those who bond with wolves are for all intents and purposes immortal. One of the many gifts which come with the bond, is very advanced healing. There are other aspects which can be gone over later, but long life is one of the chosen benefits.

Mind stuttering as his entire life view was being altered radically. “You’re shitting me right? This can’t be true?”

(Face sobering the white wolf shook his head.) It is very much true, as true as the land of Verrawin itself. You are destined to be one of those meant to help the Sil Gania Voicia as they watch over humanity. Elirann and Dassa can’t do the job by themselves, they will need help, lots of help. Because of the loving nature of Dassa, many things came to light and plans formed, all determined to help him. This was one of those options.

Steve cut in question suddenly in the forefront of his mind. “Wait does that mean the children will also be essentially immortal?”

Yes Elirann, they will be, your mate will never have to suffer the loss of his children or his children’s children. For like wolves, the Vaywien are going to be very much pack and family oriented. There will not be many to begin with overall, but to start you may find more wolves finding their partners now. Verrawin was changed to accept humans, and now the balance is off in this land. It demands balance be restored so for the next hundred years or two maybe, many more Vaywien will be born or chosen. Be prepared because balance must be maintained.

Brett and Steve sat stunned, even Dakor and especially Loki all blinking as the ramifications started trickling between them. To know others would be coming to this place, to know Steve and Danny would not be alone. To know their children would always be in their lives, to never suffer seeing them grow old and pass away while they lived on.

Still Steve had to know more, Danny would nag at him to know why. “Why do all this? Danny and I had resigned ourselves to being the only two to live on. Why would you change all wolves? Change the land itself? To what purpose?”

(A wolf who had remain silent till this point spoke up. A female with a soft voice like tulips.) Elirann my name is Sarawyn, mate to Ryndel, it is an honor to meet you first off. Second the reason why we HAD to change the world itself was because of Dassa himself. He is a kind, loving, sweet man under all his Jersey attitude. But it would break his heart to see his children grow old over time. To see them age while he did not, to know in time and experience it when they finally passed on. He would see it, experience it, and never recover from it.

“Recover?”

Yes recover, because he loves his kids next to you most of all. If he was to watch his children pass on, a kernel of darkness would enter his bright loving heart. As the ages passed, the kernel would grow till it swallowed all the love and caring he was born with. 

“Oh my god!” Steve’s eyes grew large, body shuddering at the idea.

That is not all, as he grew darker you would as well for you would follow him anywhere. None of us wanted to see it happen, for the powers you both wield cannot be taken back. They are yours permanently to do with as you wish. So to prevent the darkness from entering his kind heart we changed the Spirit world, with the blessing of the other spirit animals which call this place home. They will never pass on, neither will any children born of them. Not till the end of time itself. 

“Shit, shit, shit, I can see it happening. Danny turning if we were to lose one of the kids. My god how can I tell him this?” Steve was rocking back and forth, coming to grips with something so mind blowing he could hardly process it.

There is no need to tell him, or no need to tell him right away. The danger is gone, it is no longer an issue, those born of your lines will come to no lasting harm. We are not saying they can’t have the ever living shit beat out of them, that can and more than likely will happen over their long lives. If that is the case they will simply drop their bodies and their Spirits return here to Verrawin so they can reform. All Vaywien will have the ability to Spirit Phase like you and Dassa so keep that in mind. (Her dark cherry eyes twinkled with the afternoon sun.)

Still Steve was still dealing with the concept of his mate going dark, going evil, and him willingly following him because he would. Danny was his world and wherever his world was he was. Taking another deep shuddering breath, he focused on the fact it was no longer an issue. Loki pressing hard against his side too, knowing if Danny went dark, Sasha would as well, following her first born. And therefore he would follow his companion and mate, the wolves truly had done them all a great service and he would make sure to always honor them in a proper manner.

Too bad Brett couldn’t take his own news about his immortally, the same way.

“This is nuts, I can’t, it’s not possible… I can’t be immortal. It’s not possible. I… I…”

(Dakor’s voice came to him, firm yet gentle.) My brother I think it’s time we went for a run, just the two of us.

Turning to his wolf, Brett was grateful for the distraction. “Yeah… ehh… yeah sounds good. Let’s go.” Standing he turned to his wolf, intent on doing exactly what Dakor had suggested. He hadn’t gone on a run for over a week, not since all this crazy started. Some exercise was just what he needed. Then he stopped as he viewed his wolf.

(Dakor had assumed his full size, his full riding size, and was crouched in the mounting crouch, waiting. Ears perked up, eyes bright as he focused all his attention on his bondmate.) My Brother, allow me the honor of carrying you. My Brother allow me to support you as I always will. Please accept all that I am, all that I am offering.

All those in the clearing stilled as they watched what was unfolding before them. Knowing something momentous was happening in front of them. 

Brett stilled as he stared at his wolf, larger than anything he had ever seen. At first fearing such a large beast, not recognizing him for who he is, just what he was. A huge ass six foot at the shoulder wolf with foot long fangs and a thick silver ore colored coat. The next moment he then felt all the emotions Dakor was feeling, his eagerness, his hope, his love, his commitment to the man he called brother. This wasn’t a creature to be feared, this was a brother to stand by, stand with till the end of time itself. 

As if in a trance, the young Sentinel stumbled over to his wolf, stroking his cheek with his left hand. Dakor leaned into the touch, closing his eyes in pleasure. Things moved quickly afterwards as Brett still in a daze, gripped his wolf’s ruff in his left hand. Giving a leap with his runners legs, he threw his right over the broad back of his brother. Dakor rose smoothly to his feet, eyes closed in bliss as he felt the weight settle on his back.

Brett straddled his back, gaining his balance as he felt the way Dakor wanted him to ride. Leaning forward the Sentinel gripped his shoulders, tucking his legs up in front of Dakor’s hips.

(Turning to the others watching them.) We ride, we will return when the time is right. (Saying no more Dakor headed towards the cliff path.)

Climbing the path, he was soon at the summit, disappearing in a cloud of dust and flying rocks.

505050

After Brett and Dakor left, the others decided it was time for a break. Steve and Loki headed back inside while the other wolves went hunting. Needing to check on the kids, Steve headed towards their room, while Loki went and checked on Sasha and the cubs. Finding nothing had changed, both decided to settle down next to their mates. It had been a long afternoon and a good nap sounded really good.

Course they didn’t realized just how tired they still were for they didn’t wake till the next morning.

505050

Blinking deep blue eyes, the strawberry blond she-wolf yawned widely. She raised her head, looking around, surprised when she found herself in her den. Loki and the cubs were laying next to her and she wondered why they were all back in the Spirit Realm. Cocking her head, she searched her memory, freezing when it came to her.

DANNY! (She BELLOWED as she scrambled out of the pile of wolf bodies.)

Heedless of who she disturbed, Loki popping up at the sound of his mate’s voice, watched as she dug her claws into the rock, a couple tails and his shoulder. Uncaring for anything other than getting to her first born, she leapt for the door, flying through it and to the other side of the house. Banging the door open with her nose, she sailed towards the bed, leaping on top of the sleeping couple.

DANNY, DANNY, DANNY, CUB OF MINE, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!! (She screeched uncaring about either man sleeping.)

Steve roared awake, sword in hand looking for danger, even as Danny scrambled backwards, mind flooding with feelings of panic and fear coming from a source other than him. Sasha cared not for any of it, she needed to get her cub, her little boy, wrapping him in her paws and assuring herself he was alive and unharmed. Next moment Danny had a mouth full of fur as his head was buried in a strong, solid chest, large legs pulling him close in the tightest hug he had ever had.

‘Sasha?’ Danny projected out, mind catching up to the feelings of fright he was being bombarded with from his wolf. Trying to understand why she was so scared, he had to calm her enough to make sense of her mental images flowing nonstop around him. “Oh shit Sasha! Easy love, easy girl. Are you alright?” He stroked her chest, his own panic starting as he remembered what had happened to her, how she had been struck in the chest to the heart. “Lady, my Lady you’re okay, thank god you’re okay.”

DANNY, MY BABY (Sasha refused to let him go, needing to have him pressed up tight against her.)

Steve realizing there was no danger, watched as his mate and his wolf reassured each other. Putting his sword away, he worked on calming his own battle instincts. Having a large wolf come screaming into the room, waking them from a deep restful sleep had not been on his to do list. Then the significance of what was happening hit him. Danny was awake.

“DANNY! Oh my God Baby. Are you okay, baby speak to me.” Steve jumped on the bed reaching for his mate, only to stop as a vicious growl assaulted his ears. Sasha was glaring at him, ears laid back, fangs bared, as she made her displeasure known. Steve would not be taking her baby till she was satisfied he was healthy and whole.

Danny pressed deep into her chest, couldn’t actually see what was going on, but he could feel it. Smiling he relaxed into her tight hold, even as he projected calming thoughts to his mate. Till he could calm Sasha down enough to relax and let him go, she would be like she was so many years ago. Highly territorial, highly protective, making sure he was fully sheltered as she had done when he had been hiding the fact he was Guide. But he didn’t mind, seeing her getting stabbed to the heart by the deer had terrified him. 

‘Sorry Steve, I love you but seeing her…’

Steve’s face gentled, he hadn’t actually seen her get stabbed, just one moment he had been fighting, the next Danny’s power had taken over. Once Danny sent the image he had seen, before he had lost his mind he backed down. Guilt hit him as he realized part of the reason Danny’s powers had exploded was because he hadn’t been watching him.

‘Don’t Steve, don’t worry about it. It’s in the past and I really, really, REALLY, don’t want to dwell on it. Give me some time to calm her.’ Even as he spoke he was stroking the blond fur, letting the petting do much of the work to calm his wolf down.

Still Steve needed Danny too, he was affected by the sight of his mate collapsing, he needed to do something.

‘Steve there is something I could use if you need something to do.’ He didn’t bother to speak with his voice, he had to much fur trying to push into his mouth.

‘What baby, anything?’ Steve asked eagerly, he needed to do something to ease the guilt he was feeling.

‘While I get her calmed down, could you get something for me to eat? I’m starving.’ To emphasize his words, his stomach let out a loud rumble.

Steve’s head shot up, instincts quivering at being able to provide for his mate. “Right sure, don’t worry about anything.” Leaving their bedroom, the older Sentinel went to the kitchen starting to bang pans together, starting the fire in the stove, before heading to the cold room. Gazing within he noticed it had been filled with fresher fruits, veggies and meat. “Loki who filled the cold room?”

Konik and the others last night. There should be a haunch of something in there. Sasha is going to need something for her. 

“Right, steak, eggs and fruit medley coming up.” Taking his prizes, he started cutting up meat, fruit and making at least a dozen eggs, he was hungry too. Pulling the haunch out he set it to warm up.

20 minutes later, everything was ready, plates set out, food laid ready to eat. The only thing missing was Sasha and Danny. Loki had checked on the children, both two and four footed and found them still in the same condition as before. It worried him something fierce, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He hoped Danny or those strange wolves, if they were still around, might have some answers.

“Danny food baby.” Steve called out as he poured a smoothie for the man. 

‘Great, now if I can get my furry blanket off me, I might actually get in there.’

Raising an eyebrow at the odd phrasing, Steve headed back into the bedroom. Only to laugh out loud when he spotted Danny laying on the bed, with a large strawberry blond she-wolf covering every inch of him she could. Snuggling deep with only a few inches of fingers or a foot showing the Guide.

‘Sasha damn it, I’m hungry, let me up!’ Danny tried once again to shove his immovable wolf off him. Didn’t do any good, as she just relaxed even more to keep him pinned where she wanted.

No, Steve can bring the food to you here. You’re staying put till I know you’re okay. (She argued.)

Voice muffled from a face full of fur. “Yamn bit, Lesh meat out!” He tried to push her up, only to be growled at, before a large tongue slobbered lovingly over his face.

‘Damn it Sasha, that’s gross, let me up. I’m hungry.’

What did I just say young cub, you can eat in here, where I know you’re safe!

Before Danny could say anything else, Steve returned from fetching the food. If Sasha needed the extra contact, so be it. Hopefully feeding Danny would calm her nerves as he took care of himself. Cutting up the meat, knowing the female would not permit Danny anything so silly as freeing both hands to eat, he scooted the plate close to his mate. Handing him a fork, he chuckled. “Okay Danno, here you go. Sasha could you move enough to let him get his mouth free at least?”

He watched as Sasha begrudgingly lifted up enough to do as asked, watching him like a hawk as he ate. She planned on smooshing him below her again once he was done. Steve trying to come up with ideas on how to free his mate was stumped. Till Loki came to his rescue.

Sasha love, (The black softly called.)

What? (She narrowed her eyes, wondering if Danny was eating slow on purpose. Never mind he had hundreds of pounds of full riding size wolf on him.)

Did you want to check on the cubs while Danny eats?

(Ears perking up in curiosity.) The cubs? What’s wrong with the cubs? (Worry once again starting to enter her voice.)

None have woken since the battle in the South. They still sleep including our unbonded cubs. (Loki informed her.)

WHAT? How is that possible? (She sat up in shock at the news, giving Danny a few precious seconds to shovel as much food into his face. Before she realized what she was doing and promptly laid flat on him again.)

Mumbling irately as he once again got a face full of fur, Danny at least could chew what he had. 

Yes our cubs, including Grace, Steven and Charlie are all still sleeping…

Now Danny entered the conversation mind voice incredulous “Wait the kids are here? The kids are HERE?” His voice growing an octave as he started examining his memories, seeing the kids laying in the cave, their desperate fight to save them. “Where are they? Sasha get off me damn it and I mean it this time. I need to check on the kids.”

With extreme reluctance the mother wolf backed off, shrinking in size, though she kept herself pressed against her first born’s side. Danny for his part, slid around till he was sitting on the bed, picking up the plate with the rest of his food on it. He knew Steve wouldn’t let him check on the kids till he finished filling his belly. Taking a move from the Us Naval Seals playbook, specificity the chapter which dealt with table manners sub section A, titled Lack of Any, he shoved the food as fast as he could into his mouth. Disregarding any crumbs which may fall on the bed or floor.

“Okay done, take me to the kids Steve.” Danny demanded as he put his plate on the side table.

“Drink this first love.” Steve demanded holding out the smoothie he had made earlier. 

With a scowl the Guide, took the glass, swallowing it all in one go, wiping his face with the back of his arm. Slamming it down next to the plate he glared at his mate. “Happy? Can we please go check on the kids?"

“Yeah, come on, the kids are in the first room down the hall.” Reaching his hand out, he helped Danny to stand. Balancing him as Sasha pressed herself hard against his side, needing to assure herself her chosen was okay. And to be honest assure Danny she also was okay, even after her horrific injuries.

Helping Danny down the hall, the entered the room to see all three kids laying next to each other. They glowed brightly, with tension still radiating from their bodies. Danny like Steve earlier, went up to them, starting with Grace, placing a hand on her shoulder first. Like his mate he could feel the power crackling around her. The feeling of electricity connecting with him, shocking his system like static. It was the same with Steven and Charlie, leaving Danny with the same puzzled confusion as Steve. Danny had no idea how to bring the kids out of the coma they were in.

Leaning back into Steve’s chest, eyes closed as he tried to dig deeper into the mystery of the children. “I don’t know Steve, I have no idea how to reach them. Hell I don’t even know what’s wrong with them. Other than a hell of a lot of power is circulating around them.” Blue eyes gazed down worriedly at the three, wishing he knew more, to help the way he wished. Then he felt Steve’s mind clamping down on his own. Startled he looked back at the taller man. “Steve?”

“It’s fine love, I just felt your instincts starting to sniff around again. I don’t want you falling prey to them again.”

Eyes softening at his care and words, for he hadn’t even felt his own instincts rising, he turned. Reaching up with his arms he brought Steve’s head down to his own. Meeting his lips, opening his own to invite his mate’s tongue. ‘God I love you Steve. Thank you for all you do.’

Steve his own eyes closed as he enjoyed the deep kiss. ‘I love you too and always will. You’re welcome, I love taking care of you.’ They continued to kiss for a few minutes, drawing strength from each other. The stress over the last few days hitting them hard with the new worry over the kids.

The clearing of a throat, interrupted their bonding. Causing Steve to push Danny behind him as he turned towards the door. Standing easily in the doorway, Konik grinned at them.

“Konik what are you doing here?” Danny asked.

Been watching over you all for a while, come there is much to still be learned. My mate and I have been speaking to the ancient wolves. I think it would be best if you heard it from them. (Turning around, he headed out to the clearing the others were waiting in.)

Steve and Danny, shared a look between them, before following, Sasha pressing up against her cub’s side. Loki followed a few moments later, giving the kids one final glance back to make sure all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one. I know I left it kinda at a very soft cliff hanger but I felt I needed to. Otherwise the chapter would seem to go on with all the explanations I'm having to do to bring this story to a close. Seriously the word count right now for this chapter is at 8500+ words now. And I would probably need another 8500 if I was to put it all into one chapter. 
> 
> As it is chapter 28 which I'm working on now is at 7500 words. That was the rewrite, that doesn't include when I go back to add in more possible details. 
> 
> So I didn't want a huge ass chapter with nothing but dialog per se.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Not sure when I'll get 28 out cause I want to start getting 29 ready to do before posting 28.
> 
> Talk to you later.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is learned about packs future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Merry Christmas everyone. And Merry whatever else people who don't celebrate Christmas celebrate.
> 
> Was thinking of putting this chapter out on the 24th but then realized people would probably be busy with family affairs. So here is an early Christmas gift for people.
> 
> Enjoy.

Before the First Pack even made it to the outside door, Sasha demanded they go and check on her other cubs. Now that she was assured her first born was okay, her own mothering instincts were demanding she care for her other cubs. So they made a detour to check on them, which started the entire process of possessiveness again.

NO! I don’t want to leave them! Danny come here right now, we are going to watch over everyone…

Danny stroked over her forehead, gazing into her deep worried blue eyes. “Sasha love, please everything will be okay. We’ll find a way to wake the cubs. Loki and Konik both say these wolves know something to help. Please let’s go and see what they have to say.”

Why do we have to go? Can’t Steve and Loki do it? I need to guard them. (Her voice low, as she tried to convince him.)

‘Danny, is she okay? She seems really upset.’ Steve asked, worry radiating from his green jade eyes

Continuing to stroke her forehead and he spoke to his partner. ’She will be. It’s going to take time though. Mostly it was the shock of finding all the kids fighting by themselves. You know how it is, we’re parents and never want to see our kids hurt. She is feeling guilty for not being there to begin with and putting the exiles down. Her mothering instincts are hitting her hard, I think they’ll calm down once everyone is awake again.’

‘Probably wants to chew the six of them out for the stunt they pulled too.’ He knew he wanted to, after hugging them to within an inch of their lives.

Danny rolled his eyes at the understatement. ‘You wouldn’t believe how much she wants to chew them out. Once she gets done smothering them with love, they’ll be lucky to have any hide left on their tails with her blistering tirade she’s planning.’

‘Then I think we need to find out how to wake them so we can get the process started.’ Steve wrapped his fingers within his mate’s own.

“Sasha the cubs have been okay so far. Let’s go learn how we can help them huh?” Steve spoke up, trying to persuade her to leave her babies for a little while.

(She glared up at the Sentinel, before settling down among her cubs.) You go, find out how to wake them. I want to be here for a while. (She lowered her head, blue eyes sad as she looked to her first born.) But could you send my mother in here?

Danny his own eyes softening nodded. “Sure Sasha, do you mind if I go with Steve, learn how to bring the cubs out of it?”

(Sighing heavily) I want you here with me, but I also know you need to learn how to wake them. Plus I don’t want those other wolves in the den. So for now go, but don’t take too long.

‘Danny?’

The Guide shook his head subtly, steering his partner out the door. ‘Give her time, the truth of the matter is she is really upset, very shook up, and doesn’t know what to do. She wants to be with me, she wants to be with the cubs, she was the security of the den she made a home in. She wants to know what the strangers know, if they know how to help the all the kids.’

‘Do you want to stay with her? You can if you need to.’

‘No, that is another thing, she wants me with her but she also wants to be alone for the moment. She is trying to resolve the images in her head with the feelings of her memories. She doesn’t want me seeing her breaking down and shaking down to the bone.’

Steve finally understood what was happening with Sasha and his eyes showed it. She was dealing with the aftermath of battle, her own form of PTSD, and needed to calm down in the place which brought her the most peace.

‘Don’t worry I’m monitoring her, but for now she needs quiet to process.’ Danny was worried, but he could tell deep down she was happy her first born wasn’t actively watching her for the moment. She would be okay in time, she simply had to process everything. ‘Let’s go find out what these others can tell us. I’ll come back in an hour and stay with her. Should give her the time she needs to compose herself. Especially if we can help the kids afterward.’

Leaving Sasha to quiet her mind and spirit. Steve and Danny headed towards the main entrance. Steve commenting on the way. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sasha that upset before. If you need any help with supporting her let me know. Loki seems to be okay, but still hate seeing her like that.’

Danny raised an eyebrow as he side eyed his mate. “Loki okay? What makes you think that?”

Taken aback at the question, still he answered quickly. “Umm well he didn’t have the reaction Sasha did when he woke up.”

“Why would he? They are different wolves and have different responses. I’ve noticed many things he normally wouldn’t do around you.” Danny turned the corner, spying the others waiting for them.

‘For one thing he is staying much closer to your side for the moment. When he isn’t he is constantly checking in the kids or the cubs. He is being super helpful in anything you might want, anticipating things and reaching to get them for you. Or simply looking at you when he thinks you won’t notice. He’s watching over his family Steve, constantly, making sure they are all there and haven't disappeared on him.’

The Sentinel thought about what his Guide was saying about his own wolf. And once again Danny was right, Loki had been pressing up against his side, being super aggressive towards those wolves not related by blood. Though he did seem to accept Dakor and Brett. 

‘Dakor and Brett? What about them?’ If Steve had found out Brett was Grace’s mate, he was sure he would have said something by now.

“Brett took the news about being Vaywien hard. He and Dakor took off yesterday to do I don’t know what.”

Danny stopped suddenly, grabbing Steve’s bicep. “Wait are you saying Brett and Dakor are HERE. Here? In Verrawin? The Spirit Realm? They are here? Not on Earth?” Danny looked at him incredulously.

“Oh shit.” Steve blurted out, realizing why Danny was so shocked. “Yeah I may have forgotten to tell you. He’s been here helping us. They are the ones who carried us into the den, been watching over us since then.”

Danny started twitching, face contorting into the one where he really, really wanted to chew Steve out. But he wouldn’t because they happened to have an audience watching, instead he would find other ways to make his mate suffer. ‘We will speak about this later.’ He glared before resuming his walk to the circle of wolves waiting for them. 

Steve felt his balls shiver at the tone of his mate. 

505050

Danny took his favorite seat around the fire, watching as Steve came to sit beside him, with Loki pressing close to his bondmate. Konik and his mate were a few feet to their right while their sons and mates were out on patrol. After mentioning Sasha had wanted her mother, she quickly stood and joined her daughter in the den. This time there were only the two wolves to explain things, rather than all 6. The others staying at the Roc cliffs in case they were needed for anything else.

The Spirit pair took in the relaxed form of the two white wolves, jaws open slightly as they panted in the humid air. Danny didn’t fail to miss the frost like breath coming from each, and they did pant. Leading him to wonder just what kind of wolves they were. “Good morning I guess. Steve’s told me about your pack, how you might be able to help us with the kids?” The Guide started out by saying.

(Ryndel grinned before responding.) Morning Sil Gania Voicia Dassa, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally. This is my mate Sarawyn, we are the leaders of the most northern pack of the Arctic wolves. And yes we’ve been helping your own mate with various matters which have come up.

“Uhh Sil Gania Voicia Dassa? What the hell is that?” Danny asked reacting in a similar manner as Steve when he heard it.

(Snickering Ryndel’s mate spoke up.) Elirann reacted in a similar fashion when we informed him about his new title.

Danny looked over at Steve, seeing his I’ll explain later face. Rolling his eyes, he took a deep breath before moving on. “You know what, never mind, I don’t care that much. Instead I’m more interested in what might be done to help the cubs? The children? For they have not woken yet. All of us are extremely worried for them.”

Ah yes the cubs and children we can definitely help you with. We would be most pleased, as the solution is simple. 

“And what is that? What needs to be done?” Danny leaned forward, hands clasped before him, blue eyes intense with wanting to learn.

(Taking over the narrative Ryndel spoke up.) In order to help the children you will first need to help the cubs. But that is the easier of the two objectives. To start off with you will need to remove your blockade on the cubs minds and powers. 

Startled at his words, Danny sat up straight, worry heavy in his voice. “Wait my blockade? What the hell did I do to the kids? I would never hurt them. NEVER!” Steve had to reach over, placing a calming hand on the nape of this neck, stroking him gently. 

“Easy Danny, I’m sure you didn’t hurt them.” Steve offered as much comfort as he could.

(Ryndel nodded.) Yes, you didn’t hurt them, Dassa, far from it actually. During the final few moments of the battle with the Exiles, your power stretched out in an explosion fueled by love and your desire for no more to be hurt. For those closes to you, it shut down their minds, phased their bodies to healthy ones again, and allowed them to rest. (He chuckled for a moment) Granted it ended up being longer than anyone anticipated but it certainly won’t hurt them. All you need to do is place your hand on their shoulder, look for their sleeping mind and give them a nudge to wake up, while absorbing back the energy you expended.

“Seriously? I just have to touch them? Just look for them? What about Grace, Steven and Charlie do I do the same with them?”

They will have to wait till Jaea, Tythien and Saussi have woken and told how to rouse them. For they will have to do what Dakor did, filter the power which is flowing directly from Verrawin, into them first and pass it along via their connection. It will be quite natural, a simple prick of the wrist and tongue and everything else will happen automatically. (The elder wolf concluded.)

Steve and Danny made eye contact, sharing a wealth of information between them in their single glance. But the feeling they were sharing most of all was relief. For once caring for their family would be easy. For once they could do something simple and not worry about the consequences which may come from their actions.

(Sarawyn pipped up, voice dripping with malice glee.) And of course once the hugs and kisses have finished, along with the squeezing of breath from little bodies. Then the grounding for the next few lifetimes can begin. (She laid her ears back, motherly snarl on her lips.) No insult meant but if those youngsters were mine, I would make them run laps around our frozen lake a thousand times.

Steve and Danny couldn’t help themselves, for she was using a tone only capable of certain females. The tone of a mother worried sick about her children. They broke out in peals of stress reducing chortles and cackles.

As was her intent, she knew the men needed it and everything she said was true.

“Don’t worry pretty lady we plan on it.” Danny assured her, “Is there anything else you think would be of help to us?”

Only take the time to adjust to having others here in Verrawin. Dakor and his chosen, your own offspring are only the first of many who will be joining you in the next few years. It might be wise to work with him, to teach him to be an ambassador of sorts for when you are busy with your own duties. Even now he is coming to accept his new life, Dakor is good for him, calm, steady and accepting. (She answered before standing up.) We will leave you now, you have much to take care of in the next few days or weeks if you wish. If you need more help simply howl to the North Wind and we shall hear it. He is a good friend of all Arctic wolves.

(Her mate rose to his own feet, both bowing to the pack, before retreating towards the beach. Till Ryndel turned around once more.) One more thing Sil Gania Voicia, (He threw up his head and howled long and loud.)

Everyone in the clearing waited wondering what he might want. The wait wasn't long as a large shadow started gliding down the valley. Powerful wing beats could be heard even as the air started picking up, the trees bending and the twin rivers surfaces turned violent. A male Roc flew over head, hovering with powerful strokes of his golden wings. In his talons he held a large white velvet sack, filled with something heavy. Lowering himself down further, he came to within a few feet of Steve, who reached up to catch it when he let go. With a friendly call to everyone in the clearing the Roc flew back to his cliff side home. 

Holding the surprisingly heavy bag, both men could hear the clinking of something inside it. “What’s this?”

(The elder wolf, tone serious before leaving) Those are the soul gems your mate created during the battle. They are now your responsibility, when you are ready to return to the Material plain, you can take them with you. It will help you set right wrongs done so many years ago. (Saying no more, the wolf pair trotted away.)

Holding the satchel in his right hand, Steve turned towards his partner. “Okay then, where do you want to start now?” 

“With the cubs, we get them situated, we’ll get the kids situated.” Turning he headed back into the den. 

“Then we can find out just what the hell they were thinking.”

“Exactly.”

505050

Dakor stretched his legs as long as they would go, pushing hard against the landscape, the wind flowing over his fur, even as it blew against his chosen’s face. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of carrying the man on his back, the weight assuring him he was as safe as could be. He never could experience this in the Material World, people tended to frown on people riding animals who were not traditionally ridden on. And no matter which way you cut it, a six foot tall silver wolf running through down town Oahu would definitely turn heads and cause alarm. Especially if someone was riding on the wolf’s back.

So Dakor was going to take full advantage of the situation and run at top speed till he couldn’t run any more. He also was letting Brett think on his own, the information he received startling and hard to swallow. He kinda felt bad springing it on the man but he knew his bondmate could take it. His heart was strong, and his mind young enough to fathom the centuries he would live for. The Sentinel simply needed time to adjust, needed to see for himself the world he was now a part of. The Grasslands, the Great Forest far to the east, the Southern swamps, and the Northern Mountains. He needed to see them all, understand some of what they represented to those who lived in those areas. 

Humans were coming to Verrawin, many different kinds, with different experiences, stories, powers and purposes. So many different humans needed to cover so many aspects of humanity in the Material plain. For life on Earth was varied with different dangers, both on and off it. Different humans with talents to adapt and provide protection for those real dangers would be needed. And each person would be bonded to a wolf, the only way they could survive this harsh land with its powerful magic. 

Brett would be one of those humans who would join the First pack, in defending and watching over humanity. He loved building things, engineering, architecture, tearing things apart putting them back together. They could really use a man like him to help develop the villages Vaywien would start building as more came to Verrawin. 

Dakor snorted in humor as he thought of Steve and Danny trying to help build a village on their limited building experience. Frankly he was surprised the house was as good as it could be, but he suspected more actual creation magic had been used than what either man wanted to use. Having people who actually knew what they were doing would be much better and save the Pair a lot of headaches down the road.

Approaching a large river, Dakor collected himself, pouring more power into his strides as he launched himself over the body of water. The bank crumbling under his back claws as he jumped high. Keeping his eyes on his landing he relaxed himself to take the sudden hit to the ground before continuing on with his wild race. Brett moving with his body as if he was an extension of himself. 

Pushing himself hard, the landscaped blurred around them, scaring other animals out of their way, or jumping over them if they didn’t move fast enough. Dakor grinned to himself when the other animals fled, or stopped to turn and look at the newest human to visit their world. He perked up his ears when he saw a large dust cloud coming towards them from the side. The land under his paws thundered as hundreds of bodies began to join them on their run. silhouettes of ears, noses and hooves started to make their way to his eyes. Along with the sounds of their ringing neighs and snorts of delight at the run. 

The large herd of wild horses came and joined them, traveling for miles, saying nothing to the pair, just giving them company. Jumping when more rivers needed to be crossed, or breaking pathways so Dakor didn’t have to chance scraping his rider off his back. One horse a large black mare, snickered at him, true delight at the run radiating from her.

Catch me if you can puppy! (She nickered out, turning suddenly away from the rest of the herd.)

Dakor almost didn’t till he felt a spark of interest from Brett. Turning instantly he charged after the filly, teeth bared in a large grin. His rider tightened his grip on his shoulders, sinking deeper into his seat as he bent and released with his 15 foot stride. Four silent beats on the ground covering what felt like miles in minutes. The filly continued to taunt them, challenging them to chase her, catch her, play with her.

“Dakor, get her.” Came the whisper to his ears. The first words his chosen had spoken in hours. And he would not disappoint his rider. Digging deep into his reserves, he increased his speed, feeling it as the wind of his passing snapped and cracked against his fur. The filly increased her speed, a flirty wave of her shiny black tail, the feathers of her black legs making it look like she was floating. He watched her break through a large set of bushes, leaving mane and tail hair behind. 

When he broke through, he gave a yelp of surprise as he had to instantly jump to make it across the ravine. The nearly 200 foot fall down into a raging river not something he wanted to experience at the moment. When he landed he could hear the chuckles of the filly and was about to take off after her, annoyed at the suddenness of the jump when another voice stopped him.

“HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!”

Startled Dakor slowed down, looking over his shoulder at his rider.

Brett?

“Dakor that was awesome, I’ve never felt so free before. Never felt anything like that.” Brett exclaimed sitting up as his wolf came to a stop.

The hoarfrost colored wolf looked over his shoulder at his rider. Ears perked to listen wondering what had struck him to speak up in such a manner. Sliding down his shoulder, Brett staggered a few minutes, the hours riding in a position never used before making themselves known. He walked back to where the ravine was, staring down at the power the water represented. Dakor coming to stand next to him, ready to grab him if he fell.

Brett? (Dakor asked again.)

“It’s incredible, wondrous and down right terrifying to accept.” Turning to his wolf. “Those other wolves were not lying were they? They meant it that those who bond with wolves will live centuries.”

(Meeting his eyes, truth radiating from his very being.) No they were not lying, the general term is till the end of time itself. Those who bond with wolves after a certain shuffling period we have going on right now, will be blessed with extra long life. It is already nearly impossible to kill a Spirit Animal, especially one who doesn’t want to go. Those who chose to pass on to the next plain are different. That power is now passed onto their chosen human, along with strong healing powers, and the ability to phase in the Spirit Realm.

Brett looked at him funny, confusing Dakor as to what he could have said to puzzle him. “Phase? What do you mean phase?”

(Taking a deep breath because phasing was always a subject which could blow someone’s mind.) Spirit phasing, it’s what all Spirit Animals can do, here or in the Material plain. Steve and Danny can do so at will, but I don’t know if you will be able to in the Material plain. Here you will be able to, but they have a stronger connection to Verrawin.

“Yeah but what is Spirit Phasing?” Brett was getting both impatient for an answer along with curious as hell.

Spirit Phase is when we drop our physical form and take on a purely spirit base gossamer type form. Our actual true form which is spirit based.

“Okay what does that mean? You can change forms or something?”

In a way, we can change how we appear in the sense of either solid or not…

“Dakor, you’re not making any sense. What the hell is spirit phasing.”

(Dakor raised a brow ridge, before rolling his eyes.) Fine I’ll just show you but you have to move away from the ravine. I won’t have you falling backwards into it. I really don’t feel like dragging your ass out of the water.

Glaring at his wolf, he still did as he asked, moving a few yards away. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tapped his foot against a scrub brush.

Dakor huffed before shivering his skin. His body dropped to the ground, eyes closed, no life left in it as he floated above it. He could see how Brett paled at the sight, and he couldn’t help the glimmering smirk, before phasing into his solid form once more. 

(Shaking his fur out, he sat down and scratched behind his left ear.) Satisfied?

Brett simply blinked at him, mouth half open as he looked down at the body of his wolf, laying as if dead. Trying to correlate it with the sight of his wolf, scratching his ear only to turn around and start chewing on his tail. It was a long few minutes before he could speak, brain trying to figure out the right words. Even then he was stuttering. “Waa… wha… how… no…umm…HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” He finally blurted out, diving to his knees to check on the former shell of Dakor. Hands scrambling all over he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. His best friend, all of a sudden dead yet alive before him. 

As he kept scrambling, Dakor could feel his mind struggling to grasp the sight of him scratching his ass, and his former body laying there. Deciding how best to deal with it, he put a paw on his body and dissolved the shell. Brett stopped his scrambling, blinking at the fact the shell was no longer there.

“Dakor? What the hell happened? How did you do that? Are you okay? You’re still alive right?”

Of course I’m still alive. I’m a Spirit Animal, phasing is an inherent skill for anyone born of the Spirit Realm. It’s also a skill you will learn sooner rather than later. (Dakor stated easily. Sitting once more in front of his bonded.)

Brett taken aback at his words, sputtered. “What why would I need to learn something like that? I wasn’t born here, I have no power to change like that?”

You have the power to change, our bond allows it. And it is a critical skill you must learn, and you will learn it. (The wolf’s tone brooked no argument on it.)

“Dakor, seriously I don’t think its possible…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Brett screamed as Dakor sat calmly by as a passing cougar, hearing the conversation, decided to help.

Next thing Brett knew his throat was being ripped out, he could feel the blood rushing out, unable to breath. Sinking to his knees, he looked up with fear at his wolf sitting there calmly. Then he felt it as something shifted with in him. It felt like pins and needles yet not nearly as painful. The next he was back in his body, completely intact, looking down at his own corpse.

Thanks Sassy, say hi to your mate for me. (Dakor called out as the cougar left.)

Sure come by some time. Your bond mate is cute. (She returned before taking off.)

Looking at his still calmly sitting wolf, Brett scowled as he realized some of what just happened. “What the hell Dakor? What happened?” He kept feeling his throat expecting it to feel blood and parts missing.

Sassy was walking by, she heard us talking and realized you would need to proof you could do the same as me. So she did me a solid and helped out. She is a lovely cougar, wonderful husband and cubs. They live a few miles east of here. (He laid down, crossing his front legs in front of him.) So as you can see you can Spirit Phase, you will just need to learn how. 

“By why did you let her do it in the first place? Aren’t you supposed to protect me from harm? That kind of bullshit?”

I am. You need to learn how to phase to protect yourself. The animals here are hunters, they hunt each other and humans are now part of that food chain. Granted most of us here won’t hunt humans cause honestly they taste horrible. Wretched actually, but others might hunt to teach their young a lesson, or who knows what reason they have. Now stop bitching and accept this is something you do need to learn. 

Frowning in annoyance, “And Steve and Danny really can do this?”

Yes, though to be fair, it took Steve a while to learn. Ended up having to bang his head against a rock till he figured out to change. Danny from what I’m told had it much easier.  
Brett took a deep breath, trying to sort out this latest skill he would have to learn. Then Dakor’s words really hit him, about Steve hitting his head on a rock. Lips twitching as he thought of the scary ass Super Sentinel Seal having to bang his head on a fucking rock. He was trying not to laugh but 

Go head and laugh, won’t hurt you any. Lord knows Danny did when he found out.

It was all Brett needed, laughing long and loud, snorts coming out of his repair throat, falling to his knees as he chortled.

Dakor knew it as another outlet for stress relief, which he needed. So he waited as Brett let it all go, the stress, the confusion, the relief, the fascination, the fear, the lack of understanding. Darkness began to setting around them, yet Brett still knelt where he had starting laughing. Growing quiet as his mind worked to once again accept all which was happening to him. The wolf knew it wouldn’t be easy, honestly it was going to be hard for every single person who was wolf chosen to accept their new lives. Hence the reason why each one had to have a very strong heart and mind. It just wasn’t possible for them not to accept it in the end. Some may choose to spend most of their lives on Earth, but at some point when people started questioning why they never aged, they would have to disappear. This was the place they would disappear to.

Dakor watched over his ward through the night. Watched as he ended up standing, walking a ways till he found a small grove of trees he could lean on for the night. Making a fire, Brett stared into its flames for much of the night.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

505050

Steve followed Danny into the den the cubs were laying in. Worry and hope warring with each other as they stepped into Loki and Sasha’s room. It wasn’t often solutions of problems were as simple as the two elder wolves stated it would be. They spotted their own she wolf laying among her cubs, her mother’s head laying on her back, helping to keep her calm and focused. 

‘Sasha love, how you doing?’ Danny asked, coming to her side to stroke her cheek.

(Sasha pressed up into his caress.) I’m doing better, calmer, sorry I flipped out earlier.

Steve hearing her words, knelt next to her, scratching her ear. “Sasha it’s fine, we all were flipping out in our own ways. The kids really shocked the hell out of us, none of us were in our right minds. So don’t worry about any of it.”

(Closing her eyes in bliss at the deep ear scratching.) Thank you, Danny think you can really bring them out of it? (Her tone was worried, as she glanced around at all her cubs sleeping peacefully around her.)

“I’m hoping so. They said it shouldn’t be too hard for me to do so.”

Then please try I need to know if they will wake up. (She nuzzled at Mith laying next to her.)

“We all need to know.” Danny petted her head one more time, then moved over to the first cub. Placing his hand on Miwyn’s forehead, he closed his eyes, sinking into her mind. Looking for her mind, it only took a few minutes to find to his surprise. When he did he mentally rolled his eyes as he took in the dream she was currently living. She and her sisters plotting mischief on one of their favorite people. He was going to have to warn Kono next time they met up. Otherwise she might find a frog buried in her bra, while she was wearing it. How the girls were going to pull that off he hadn’t a clue. But he knew they would figure out some way of doing it. 

Little shits.

‘Hey pretty girl, time to wake up and plot pranks, rather than just dreaming them.’ Danny whispered gently into her mind. He also could feel the residue of his own power within her, keeping her asleep. Taking the power back he was pleased to see her mind begin to come alive.

Pulling out of his trance Danny smiled at the group. “It worked she’ll wake up soon. I’m going to start working on the other cubs.”

“Awesome Danny, how do you feel? Tired from doing her? Think you’ll need to rest?” Steve asked, he had followed his mate as he sunk into her, but was uncertain. His energy hadn’t fallen but didn’t mean he wouldn’t crash.

“I’m good for now. I’m taking energy back, rather than spend it for once.” Danny placed his palm on the next cub. Delarion was twitching as he was dreaming of watching the stars, his unknown bondmate by his side. ‘Hey sweetheart, time to wake up, we can watch the stars for real when you do.’ Danny coaxed to the one year old.

And so the Guide went to each cub, pressing a hand to their forehead, encouraging them to wake up, absorbing the power which had been keeping them under to begin with. As he worked he realized more about what his powers had done. It had frozen the Exiles in physical stasis, but recognized the cubs as pack and simply put them into a very deep sleep to recover from their injuries. While Danny had phased them into new bodies, destroying the old ones instantly, the energy drain the cubs had experienced in their first major battle, had been great. Danny’s instincts has realized this and done what they could to heal the cubs. For once Danny was happy to have lost control of his instincts. For he would never have thought of doing something like this on his own.

It took some time to get to all the cubs, especially when he finally settled on the three who had started it all. Jaea, Ty and Saussi all lay together, twitching every once in a while, whimpers escaping their throats. Sinking into Jaea’s mind he found her reliving the battle over and over, fear for her chosen as she worried over why she wouldn’t respond. Fear over having to fight so many Spirit Animals in true battle, something she had never really thought about. She wasn’t prone to fighting, preferring to make other happy and content around her. To see so many animals wishing her and her bonded death and dismemberment was particular hard on her. 

Danny soothed her thoughts, gentling the nightmare she was in, till the battle was more removed and she could deal with the repercussions over time. She was way to young to have to constantly be stressing over a battle which in the end was her fault. She never should have brought the children here, but her heart was in a good place. She had only wanted to please Grace, and keep their family together. It might be some years before Jaea fully recovered, but Danny would be there to help her through it all. 

‘Hey sweetling, all is well, Grace is safe, it’s time to wake up.’

At first nothing happened, but Danny could feel the stirrings of her mind responding to his voice. As the nightmare receded, her mind waking faster as she didn’t have to deal with her failure.

Big Brother Danny? (Her sweet child like voice whispered.)

‘Hey pretty girl, time to wake up. Everyone is safe, come on, time to get up and play again.’

(Jaea’s mind moved faster, becoming more active as she transitioned from dream world to real world.) Grace? Where is she?

Danny sighed wishing he didn’t have to tell her this but knowing it was important. ‘She waits for you to wake. You’ll need to help her Darling. Only you can wake her.’

He felt the surge of the young cub’s mind as she took realized she couldn’t feel her bondmate the way she wanted. Pulling out of her mind, he absorbed the energy back into himself. Letting her wake in her own time.

Moving to Saussi he dived deep into her head, finding what he thought he would. She was very like her mother. Sweet, loving and vicious when her temper was riled. He could see her dreaming of the battle same as Jaea had been. But where Jaea was terrified with what she had done, and what was happening around her, Saussi was pissed. She was scared for her chosen, no doubt about that, but she was pissed off that these beasts were trying to kill what she claimed for her own. She wasn’t about to let them touch a hair on his head while there was breath in her body. So she attacked over and over in her dream, guarding her companion, keeping him safe as he lay behind her.

Danny took a deep mental breath before soothing the upset cub. For he could feel underneath it all her worry that she wouldn’t be able to save him. ‘Saussi, it’s over my brave girl. You defended Charlie, the pack is safe. You can wake up, I need you to wake up so you can help with Charlie.’

(Saussi grumbled as her mind began to wake.) Big Brother Danny?

‘Yes honey, time to wake up. The pack is waking and we need you to wake too.’

Charlie? Is he okay?

‘He will be darling, but you need to wake up first. We need your help to wake him up.’

(A surge in her presence pushed against his mind.) CHARLIE! I’m coming, I want my Charlie!

Danny pulled out of her mind, quickly, for she was waking up fast needing to get to her own beloved chosen. She didn’t need her Big Brother to help her with that.

Blinking, he looked around and could see the signs of the cubs waking. There was more movement, even some twitching tails, ears and the start of yawns. 

“Danny everything okay?” Steve asked, watching and seeing the same things as Danny.

“Yeah, I’ve got Jaea and Saussi waking up. Just need to do Ty.”

“Good, I’ve sent the pack off to get food. I have a feeling the cubs are going to be starving when they wake up.”

“No doubt, I’ll get Ty started, he’s the last one.”

“Kay. I’m going to go and make you something to eat. You may not be using up energy but we both need to eat. It’s been a week and one meal is not enough.”

Danny with a sly grin at Sasha who was ignoring her companion, she knew what he was thinking and refused to acknowledge it. “Especially when a very large she-wolf is sitting on your face.”

“Yeah pull Ty out, I’ll get food.” Steve patted his arm, leaving his partner to finish his work. Not for a moment neglecting to monitor his partner. Still he felt it was safe to leave him, he wasn’t expending energy for once.

Danny nodded before placing his hand on the cub he had left for last. For unlike the girls, he had a feeling Ty would be in a completely different mind set. Sinking into the young male’s mind, he searched for what he needed. It took some time, for unlike the girls, Ty was more focused in his life goals. He was better at shielding himself and keeping his emotions in check if needed. Hunting he came up against something firmer, a shield as he reasoned he would find. Placing a hand against it, he pushed gently, testing the shield to see if Ty would yield to him. He had no interest in forcing himself into his mind, but he did have to deliver his message to have the wolf wake up.

‘Ty, it’s Big Brother Danny, you there?’ He called softly against the shield. Waiting a few minutes, getting no response, he put a little more power into his voice. ‘Tythien, it’s Danny, wake up son, time to return to your family.’

This time he felt movement beyond the shield, felt it as it shifted, pulled back, reformed till Tythien stood before him. Silver coat cracking with energy, fangs still dripping poison, blood red eyes still wild from battle.

‘Tythien?’

Big Brother Danny (The cub said, voice husky as if he had been breathing hard.)

‘Hey son, I need you to wake up.’

I am awake. I have been since you started waking the others.

Danny cocked his head, puzzled at Ty’s behavior. ‘If you’ve been awake since then, why have you not shown yourself?’

(Ty took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Meeting the confused blue with his own calming red, he began) I wished to speak to you privately, I wanted to ask you not to be to hard on my sisters or our bond mates. They are young cubs, and they could only think of being with you.

‘They are young cubs? They could only think about being with Steve and I? What about you? Why are you not including yourself?’

(Eyes now lowering in shame.) I should have stopped them, I should have been firm and forbidden them to go in the first place. (Head raising,) I wish to take full responsibility for the mistakes made. I’m the wolf who is Warrior born and Warrior trained. I should have realized how dangerous it was going to the Southern lands. We have heard the stories told to us many times over the fire. You even warned us it was dangerous and yet I agreed to go, to help them disobey our pack leaders and Alpha.

Danny’s eyes softened at the cubs words. Ty had grown up fast during his first battle, the stories told to them over months, many times thought as exaggerations and part fantasy, come to painful reality instead. War was a real concept now for the cubs, all of them, some of their childhood faith forever destroyed by misplaced intentions. Yet also it had allowed them to face more grown up challenges, to know that the world is dangerous and they would carry those thoughts into the Material plain. Protecting their chosen till the end of time itself.

Still the cubs couldn’t be completely let off the hook.

Kneeling down, taking the young wolf’s face in his palms, he looked directly into his red eyes. He could see the worry Tythien was doing his best to hide, gentling it before he spoke. ‘I understand Little brother your worries and sorrows. Yes you played a part in all this, so did your sisters. But you stepped up, you protected the pack, you defended your companion with honor and integrity.’ He stroked his ears back. ‘We will talk more about this later, but also realize no matter what, no matter how infuriated Steve and I are right now. Or even more so your Mother and Father after this debacle, we love you all very, very much and we are so proud of the way you defended the kids.’

With those words ringing in his ears, straight to his heart, Ty collapsed into Danny’s arms. Whimpering as he finally let the events which happened flow through his system. For these few moments, he was back to being a young cub, learning about his family, what love was about, and how he would always be wanted. He could take strength from another and know the other person wouldn’t see it as a weakness. 

Danny held the young cub in his arms, soothing his fright and worry over his own bondmate. Ty wiggled a little closer putting his white socked front paws over his bond marked arm and cuddling like it was going out of style. Ty was very much like his Father, willing to do whatever it took to protect his family, but when it was all said and down, laying quietly near the man he loved above all others. Course Loki wasn’t beyond belching in Steve’s face after the both of them had gone on a massive bender either. No doubt when Steven grew up and started his own adventures, Tythien would do the exact same thing. 

Loki would make sure of it.

Petting the youngster’s ears, he kept quiet, letting him calm and process all which had happened to them. When he felt the wolf starting to pull away, not upset, simply ready to return to their pack, he scratched behind his ears. ‘Okay buddy, let’s head back.’

Yes Big Brother Danny.

Taking a step back, Danny smiled down at the young Warrior. ‘You did good, no matter what happens, you did good Little Brother.’

(Nuzzling his knee, feeling more assured, even as he knew he was still in trouble.) Thank you.

‘Now let’s wake the kids.’

Standing, Ty followed his big brother back to the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I completely wrote it from scratch since the story took a massive left turn at albuquerque.
> 
> More will be explained in the next few chapters but for now enjoy this one.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many discussions take place between many different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter. Hope you are ready for it.
> 
> I do want to caution people when reading this one. Please have insulin or other medication handy when reading it. 
> 
> Because there is a hell of a lot of sweetness and fluff in this chapter.
> 
> There is some seriousness of course, but I found I wanted a little more to this chapter. Something more fun and cheerful, not sure why but I did, so I wrote it.
> 
> So I do wish to warn people that ummm, well, how does the saying go?
> 
> Oh yes
> 
> BEWARE THE WILLIAMS CLAN.

“Mr. Kingston, this can’t be allowed to continue any more. Those men have been given so much, time, money, resources, access for them and their family. Yet they don’t give us much in return!” Congresswoman Linda Powers snarled at the Secretary of the Navy. 

She was a fairly new member to the congress, untried, little concept as to how a little kindness went a long way and very much full of her own self importance. She was in her mid 20’s, stood at a whooping five foot one as she told everyone, with long black hair, deep set black eyes, tiny nose, lips already creased from constant frowning and scowling. She had modest curves, enough so men would give her a second look, but once she started spouting her views in her nasally voice, they wisely ran.

She had been elected as a representative of New York and felt she knew what was best for her and her inner circle. She spouted many theories on how to make things better, yet didn’t have the experience to realize she needed to work with other people. She felt her way was the best way and no one else’s opinion mattered. She treated everyone around her in a high handed manner, determined to impress upon those she deemed lesser how important her new rank in the US Government was.

Larry unfortunately was her focus this time around as she had flown out to Hawaii to find out what the hell was going on. The men had not returned when they said they would. Then to compound the issue, Sargent Ellesar had gone AWOL Though his fellow sailors were very clear to point out he had just disappeared, screaming in pain, his wolf next to his side. 

505050

When Kingston went to check out the report, he received another call, stating all three McGarrett-Williams children and their wolves had disappeared. The caretakers were frantic to find them but a thorough search of the entire Naval base had come to naught. So he had decided to place his first call to Sharon Williams as she was the Williams contact of the island. Asking if one of her family members had taken the children. 

That had not gone over well. 

Once she learned the children had disappeared, along with Steve and Danny, she had called in reinforcements. On the first flight out, over 50 Williams by blood, another 100 via marriage, and distant relations, plus friends of friends, all converged on the island. They were here to provide whatever support structure the boys and their family may need. They would be there for the boys and their family, providing a bulwark to prevent what that bitch would attempt to try. But in order to do so they had to get to Hawaii first. When they did arrive they hit the ground running.

The first item of business they took care of was stellar reviews of the airline and their very much shaken airline attendants for dealing with them. For somehow, some way, the Williams had pulled in favors, and managed to book an entire airplane for themselves. It was whispered in the hallways of the airline, the president of the company was still shaking from being confronted by a dozen Williams all intent on getting to Hawaii and getting there now. 

Course of the eight crew members including the pilots, three of them were single, WERE single. All three had quickly been assimilated into the Williams family via first dates leading to something more.

One was discovered to have been raised in foster care many years before, having no parents of his own. By the time the plane touched down he had been adopted into a family, photos sent of his new siblings, invites to move in to their house whenever he wished. Since he lived in a shitty rat hole of an apartment, he said he would think about it. He was still slightly stunned at the turn his life had taken. He decided to focus on flying the plane as the main pilot for the time being.

Two others, not related in any way to each other, were in the process of house hunting for their own families. When it was discovered they were having a hard time due to time constraints on both parents parts, the Williams took care of it. More calls were placed, houses found, coincidentally in Williams neighborhoods in their price range. They were modest places, mostly three or five bedroom with at least two baths. When shown the houses which had never come up on any listing agent website, the two were shocked. But the Williams asked if those would work. Full spreads, pictures, taxes, paperwork were all shown as best as was possible on the 12 hour flight. Before they really knew what was happening they were agreeing to their new homes. The families promised them help to move in once they asked. Something which would happen soon after landing.

It was only explained a year later to them that the Williams had a tendency to buy houses that were rat traps, fixed them up and keep them in storage. So when a child needed to find a place, someone’s house needed renovating, or some other need they had a few ready to go. They were more than happy to help the families out. It was one of the things which kept the Clan close and helped gather more members to their ranks.

The final two, seeing what was happening to their fellow co workers, wondered if they could hide from the outpouring of good natured love and acceptance. Realizing it would be impossible, they accepted their fate. 

One, a man, they discovered was having a hard time with his ex wife. She was suing him for custody of his three kids saying he was unfit cause he worked so much. Problem was he was working more so he could pay the lawyer fees needed to fight her. He honestly wanted to find another job so he could be home more for his three kids as they were all in grade school and he was depending on his elderly parents to help him. 

Thems fighting words for the children loving Clan. 

Swiftly more calls were sent, his story verified and the family lawyers marshaled. In the time it took for the flight to complete, he had a set of no less than three lawyers working in exchange for his parents secret double white and dark chocolate truffle with mint filling recipe. Clan members coming by his parents house, fixing it up and setting up a rotation of baby sitters and playmates for the kids. Good thing he lived in Connecticut and had heard of the Williams clan before. He was only mildly surprised to find a new job was waiting for him if he was interested. Something closer to home, steady hours, and in the field he majored in, in college. He had always wanted to be a youth counselor, but college debt, mortgage and a high maintenance wife, now ex-wife, had put those dreams on hold.

That was no longer the case. 

Last was a much older lady who was still working because she enjoyed the work, and didn’t have much of a life outside of it. She wouldn’t mind retiring, she was in her mid 60’s but what would she do at home if she did? Her kids were grown and gone, had lives of their own and she loved them for it. But they lived across the country and were not able to come by and see her often. She ended up telling her life story to an elder gentleman who looked at her with eyes the same as her late husband. The man ended up completely smitten with her and when they touched down he told her flat out, life was short, especially at their age and would she like to marry him. She had stared at him for a long time, before a peaceful, warmhearted smile graced her face and her eyes. Surprised at herself she answered yes. The rest of the Williams on the plane cheered and welcomed their newest member with hugs, kisses and promises to help the new couple out.

The newly engaged lady rolled her eyes, told them she didn’t need help and planted a big fat one on her new husband to be. 

When the plane finally landed the Williams debarked into the welcoming arms of the Kalakaua-Kelly and Williams people. Someone had seen fit to warn the airport and a wide berth was cleared to allow them to meet. The airline really didn’t want to be responsible for keeping the clan members within their building. Who knew how many others they would cheerfully add to their ranks if they found themselves stuck waiting to pick up baggage or taxi’s.

505050

The second call he had made once he realized what he had unleashed, which honestly he should have known better, he had been dealing with the Williams clan for years, was to Hawaii’s Governor. That noteworthy had some choice words for him for subjecting his islands to even more Williams members. Course that was nothing compared to the call he received the following day, when the Williams had unloaded from their plane. Larry was sure his hearing hadn’t recovered from the blistering tirade he had been subjected to. All those Williams, hell bent on sticking their nose into every corner of the island, interrogating locals, sampling local cuisine, deciding to purchase yet another neighborhood and clean it of all the wannabe thugs. Worse of all snooping around for people interested in marriage prospects. The Kalakaua-Kelly clan had been been ecstatic to have the families join them, especially those who had been in long distance relationships. There had been at least two separate couples who were now formally engaged and planning their wedding after Steve and Danny were found.

505050

The third call he had made was to the President of the United States and the only other man in the two Commanders chain of command. He had listened attentively to what Larry had said, but decided in the end to delegate the search for the pair to a different branch. He had many other meetings to attend to, and not much time to worry about two men he had never met. Kingston had rolled his eyes, for he knew the new President had received the briefing on the two, had see the news reports, the eye witness accounts, yet the man didn’t seem to care. He was more interested in securing favors and consolidating his power. Two men who seemed to have actual magic powers, felt like a fairy tale and he wanted little to do with them.

In a way Kingston was grateful the new President had little interest in the two men, unlike his friend the old President. He had a feeling if he tried to throw his weight around with Steve and Danny, heads would roll, literally, no matter what orders were. When it came to Danny’s safety, Steve was fully focused on that. Hell the only reason he felt he was still Secretary of the Navy was because he was the one who could deal with Steve and Danny. But because the new President wanted to have little to do with the two men he had been saddled with this fledgling congresswoman.

“Are you listening to me Kingston? Because if you’re not I swear to god and country I’ll have you brought up on charges.” Her dark eyes glared daggers at the older man, scowl on her face as she perceived he wasn’t 100% focused on her and her importance in the matter.

“Ma’am I am listening to you.” Kinda hard not to when she was screeching in his ear. “I agree we will need to speak to them, but they are very unique people, with skills and talents we are trying to cultivate.” He once again tried to gently explain, hoping she would heed what he was saying.

“I don’t give a shit what you think they have. They are members of the armed forces, they are sworn to obey all lawful orders, and by god they will answer mine. Once they are found, and they will be found,” She slammed her hands down on the desk, making the water shake in the glasses. “They will be brought forth to the commission to answer for all they have done.” She glared, face snarling in rage at the thought she wasn’t shown the proper respect she felt was her due.

“Congresswoman Powers, Commanders McGarrett and Williams went to help those lost souls from the island. They were supposed to have returned over a week ago, instead they are missing, their children are missing and so is the sergeant…”

Waving away his reasoning as wholly unimportant, “Which means they probably kidnapped them all. I’ve already contacted the proper departments to have the children removed from their custody once they are found. They will be put into child protective services, and stay there till such time as those two answer all questions. Same with the Sargent he obviously is involved somehow with the missing children. Those men are dangerous and will be held accountable for their actions.”

Kingston widened his eyes at her dangerous words. If she tried to follow through with her threat it would seriously threaten all the hard work everyone had put into getting those men to trust them. They would take their children and disappear, and he had a feeling they would never return. The men had been gone for two years, with no one able to find even a hint of them around. Brett was a bit of an oddity, disappearing too, but he had a feeling it wasn’t on purpose or welcome. The man had been screaming in pain or fear when he suddenly disappeared, his wolf by his side. Larry had a feeling wherever the Commanders were, their children and Brett were with them.

He did issue orders to keep an eye on any of the other Sentinels and Guides in their ranks who were bonded to wolves. He really didn’t need more of them disappearing suddenly, causing more confusion and worry. He would have to talk to Jerry and Griffin about everything going on soon. He was coming to depend heavily on both men to handle Steve and Danny issues on a daily basis, since he had to be back in DC for a lot of meetings about the new Sentinel and Guide programs they wanted to keep implementing. Honestly maybe it would be better if they didn’t return, it would be saddening to never see them again, but less headaches.

But he couldn’t let her keep thinking she could take the kids, he had to warn her that it would lead to very, very bad things. Taking a deep breath, he went to address her when she interrupted him once more.

“Don’t try and talk me out of it Kingston, those bastards need to answer for all they have done. Taking their kids does two things, one protect the kids from their negligence, and two allows us to have the control we need over them. They will answer for their insolent behavior.”

“I really think you should reconsider, neither Commander takes kindly…”

“They won’t have a choice, they will answer or they will lose their kids.” Standing she gathered her files and marched out of his office. Larry, leaned back in his chair, rubbing his head hard. No matter what happened, if she tried to follow through on her threats, it would not end well for her.

505050

Grace blinked her eyes open, her brown orbs starting to water as crusty gunk fell into them. Raising a hand up she tried to rub at them, only to feel her hand taken and gently laid down once more. Before she could question what was going on, a cloth came up wiping her eyes down for her. It felt cool and refreshing and she was thankful for it, even as she wondered who had wiped them down.

“Come on Monkey time to wake up, your brothers are already eating us out of house and home.” 

She heard the sound of her father a few inches above her head. Blinking her eyes, grateful they were finally clear, she could see his deep blond hair, warm blue eyes, and most important of all, his kind smile. “Danno?”

“Yeah baby girl, it’s time to wake up, get something to eat and talk.” Danny sat on the side of her bed, holding her hand, projecting calmness towards her. What he was really feeling he kept strictly under wraps, she did not need to feel how furious he or Steve was with her. Nor her brothers needed to know right away, not when they were just waking up and needing to be reassured they were safe.

Grace smiled up, feeling refreshed as if she had the best sleep in a long time. Sitting up slowly she looked around her room, smile slowly changing to a frown as confusion began to take hold of her. This wasn’t her room at the house, this looked nothing like it, not with the dark rock like texture, or the single window on the wrong side letting in light. Thinking about it, her bed didn’t even feel the same, it was soft yes but not familiar to her in anyway. Growing nervous she looked to her dad. “Dad where our we?”

Taking her hand, the senior Guide slowly calmed her alarming thoughts. “We are in a different home. One Steve and I made so long ago, one I didn’t think you would ever see.”

She looked at him with puzzled eyes, cocking her head to the side as she tried to understand what he was talking about. Then memories started to filter into her head, instances over the years, the time her fathers were gone and where they had gone. She started shaking as newer memories surfaced, memories of how she had wanted to follow both men. How their wolves had said they could do it, how when the arrived, they had just a few seconds to take in the sights of the new land before overwhelming energy sizzled down their nerves. With a cry of fright she dived towards Danny, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest as she buried her face in his shoulder. 

Danny wrapped his own arms around her stroking her head gently as he murmured words of comfort in her ear. He could feel his shoulder growing damp as she cried all her fear and worry out of her. A sound at the door had him looking up, seeing Steve and Jaea standing at the door. Steve with worry in his deep green eyes, Jaea quivering beside him, wanting to get to her bondmate. Continuing to hold his daughter, he jerked his head at the she-wolf, inviting her in. She didn’t hesitate, racing into the room, climbing onto the bed and pressing up against her mistress’s side.

Grace popped her head out of Danny’s shoulder, seeing who was pressing against her, wrapping her right arm around Jaea’s neck, switching to crying into her shoulder.

‘Danny?’

The blond continued to stroke both females, projecting calming thoughts as they reassured each other that they were okay. He held both, Steve coming to sit on the opposite side to hold his girls. Letting them know they were both loved and safe while they dealt with the ramifications of their actions. 

‘She’ll be okay, they all will be, as the wolves have pointed out to us, they have the heart for it. It’s simply reaction from everything which has happened. Grace finally remembered and she and Jaea need some time.’ He looked down at the girls, weeping softly together. ‘How are the boys doing?’

Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head even as he smiled. ‘Charlie knows he’s in trouble but can’t stop grinning like a fool. Saussi won’t let him off her back, even to eat, and he really wants to go outside and explore. Steven is more subdued, Ty too, but both want to go out and explore.’

‘Of course they do, we’ll take them out later, for now it’s more important to let them settle, get used to their new normal.’

‘It’s not just their new normal, it’s ours too.’

Danny took a deep breath, nodding as he understood what his mate was saying. With the realization the kids could come to Verrawin whenever they wished, they would have to keep on their toes even more. Though he had a feeling Sasha and Loki would both be grounding the cubs for the next 50 years or so for this little stunt. So maybe the kids wouldn’t be coming here, at least not without them present. He could work with that, course they would have to teach them so many other things too.

‘One thing at a time love, teaching them how to phase can wait. Instead let’s get some food into their bellies. Jaea hasn’t eaten waiting for Grace to wake up.’

‘Sure.’ Danny with a final stoke to his daughter’s hair, whispered in her ear. “Hey Monkey want to get something to eat? I bet you're hungry, I know Jaea is.”

Grace lifted her head from where it was buried in the silky red black coat of her wolf. “Food?” Shyly she looked down again before answering. “I guess I could eat. What do we have?”

Steve stood up, smiling gently at her. “We have eggs, fruit, sausage and pancakes. Come on Gracie, let’s go have breakfast.” Holding out his hand, he reached to his daughter. When she took his hand hesitantly, he wasn’t. He picked her up and hugged her like never before, inhaling her scent deeply as he finally worked to assure himself his little girl was okay. 

He had never been as scared as he had been when he saw his children. Only Danny in danger could override how much fear he had when he viewed the cubs fighting, the cubs protecting the children. He was the one meant to protect them all, to defend them from all danger till they were of an age to protect themselves. Which in his book would be at least four or five hundred years from now if he had his way. Feeling Grace in his arms, awake, shaking but safe he felt his own nerves start to relax. His oldest and first born was finally where she needed to be, safe in his hold.

“Come on baby girl, your brothers are waiting, let’s get something into you.” Not waiting for a reply, he carried her out of her room, setting her down on a stool next to her two brothers. Danny followed behind, Jaea walking beside him, the she wolf knowing no matter how much she wanted to feel her chosen, Steve needed to be first. He was the Alpha of their pack and after her mistakes, letting the Sentinel reset his senses.

‘Don’t worry little lady, everything will work out, we need to have a serious conversation, but it will all be okay.’

Jaea looked up at the man who had raised her and her siblings. The man her mother insisted was her first born and acted like it. She lowered her ears as she realized something in that instant. Danny was first born, not she, she wasn’t the oldest, she wasn’t the one charged with looking after all her younger siblings. No, the one tasked with the job was Danny, the man who was there when she was born, when all her brothers and sisters were born. When all his brothers and sisters were born, he was already protecting them. When her birth went wrong he was there assuring everyone it would be okay, even as Steve rescued her. She finally realized Danny was HER older brother, and when he saw all the cubs fighting, his own heart faltered. For what she thought was her sole responsibility was not, it was actually shared with the man who loved so many so deeply. He took responsibility towards safe guarding his younger siblings, never mind they had four feet instead of two. 

(Whimpering as she realized how deeply she had scared her older brother, she pressed hard against his leg.) I’m soooooo sorry Big Brother Danny. I didn’t think, I didn’t realize. (Her eyes started too glimmer with tears.)

Petting her head, he smiled softly down at her. ‘I know you didn’t, you do now, it’s what matters. We’ll get through this, but rules will be put in place. You along with your siblings will be expected to follow them.’ He firmed his look at her, ‘You understand me?’

YES BIG BROTHER DANNY! (She affirmed, tail wagging happily.)

She knew her big brother was angry at her and the others, but underneath it all, she could feel his love. She could also feel the same from Steve, knew while whatever punishment they chose would be justified and she would accept it, he loved her just as much as before. Their love would never change for any of them, even when they drove them completely and totally bat shit crazy. 

Thoughts finally happy, she pranced over to where Grace was sitting on the stool. Nuzzling her leg she looked up into the brown eyes of her companion, conveying so much in a single look. Grace herself relaxed as the happy feelings flowed between them, not realizing how much tension had been there till Jaea relaxed herself. Looking up at her fathers, she could see it in their eyes, they were still mad, very mad, but loved her and her brothers all the same. Things would be good in the end. It would simply take time.

Sighing in relief, she picked up a fork ready to eat once Steve finished fixing breakfast.

505050

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the kids seeming to know they were in trouble. The adults waiting patiently, watching as they fed their brood, relieved their kids were safe and sound. The conversation they all needed to have looming in their minds. As breakfast drew to a close, the words which needed to be spoken only grew closer. When Steven put down his fork, pushing his plate away, Danny picked it up, placing it in the sink to wash. His partner reaching for the other dishes for washing. Grace was quiet, as was Steven, knowing what was coming, even little Charlie knowing he was in trouble, yet he couldn’t stop looking around at all the new things to see.

Danny could sense their thoughts growing heavier, as the kids knew the talk was coming. He hated the feeling, but it couldn’t be helped, the kids had screwed up and it needed to be addressed. Neither he nor Steve could handle the constant worry which they would be subject to if they didn’t impress upon the kids how important it was they never pulled a stunt like they had. Putting the last dish away, he wiped his hands on the towel, hanging it back up to dry.

Turning to his family, he took notice of the pinched faces, the tight shoulders, the closed off body language they were all displaying. Grimacing at the feelings of trepidation and apprehension floating in the air, he sent soothing thoughts to negate some of the fear. “Alright, I think it's time we had a discussion about what happened in the South. Steve take the kids into the living room, I’ll mix some drinks to help.”

Steve nodded even as he herded the kids the few feet towards the living room. Danny finished preparing some calming drinks he knew the kids would like, placing them on a tray, he carried them into the living room. Setting them down on the table, he took his own seat a few feet away from his mate. Both sat back in their seats, trying to project as much relaxation and calm as possible.

“Now how about you explain what was going through your heads when you decided to follow us?” Danny asked, staring at Grace, for he knew she was the one who started all this.

Squirming in her seat, she looked to her brothers who were also squirming, not meeting her eyes. The bonded cubs sat at their feet, heads bowed, ears drooping as they avoided as much eye contact with their own parents. The adults waited, not about to let this conversation go, no matter how much the kids didn’t want to talk.

“Umm well, we uh, umm, we…” Grace started to say, shoulders hunched high, trying to make herself smaller as she stumbled to a halt.

“We wanted to join you Danno. We wanted to see where you went. We wanted to help you. Honest we did.” Charlie blurted out, not liking the unhappy feelings floating around his family. Saussi nuzzled his cheek, trying to cheer him up.

“You wanted to join us? Wanted to help us?” Danny repeated, glancing at his partner, seeing the same scowl on his face as what was sure on his own.

Grace, not liking the disappointment saturating his tone, came to her brother’s defense. Voice filled with indignation and frustration. “Yeah, we’re tired of always being left behind. You were gone for TWO YEARS. I couldn’t bear the thought of you two being gone for another two years. We just got our family together, then you and Papa say you have to leave, to return to wherever you disappeared too. Well, it hurt to think you wouldn’t return. So we wanted to make sure you were okay and would come back.” She stopped speaking, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down. Growing more upset as she remembered the feeling of being left behind, not knowing if her parents were coming back.

Danny dismayed at her words, her upset tone even as he understood where her feelings were coming from. She was fully justified in her fears. ’Steve?’

Just as upset to hear how his children were so upset. ’God damn it, now I don’t want to punish them…’

‘But we don’t want them doing this again either.’ Which was true but knowing their kids, who only wanted to make sure their new parents were safe, lent a new factor into the equation.

The two looked at each other then looked back at the kids, seeing how worked up they were. Couple the image with the reasoning behind it and it was going to be hard to be reasonable, and get their point across.

“Charlie is right, Danno, Papa, we wanted to help you, and I umm…” Steven stuttered to a stop, unhappy with his thoughts.

Voice gentle as Danny realized his older son was truly upset for a different reason. “What Steven? You can tell us, please tell us, we want to work through this so we don’t have these problems again.”

Looking at his new father, his own green eyes were flickering with shades of storm green. “I didn’t want to lose the only family who has ever wanted me.”

And wasn’t that just a punch to the gut. As Steve and Danny both exhaled, they realized just how much they themselves had screwed up. Grace and Charlie had known them for a while of course, knew how much they were loved and wanted. But Steven had never felt that, not till he had been brought home. They were gone for so long, two years and then some, coming home, finding out they were being given a family, fighting for their family even as they tried to restart their lives, was taking its toll. They had been neglecting their oldest son unintentionally, disappearing just as he was getting used to someone always being there for him. They were being pulled in so many directions, many they didn’t even realize, still didn’t and yet the pair still wanted to help.

‘Well, shit Steve.’ Danny huffed, not liking how their oldest son was feeling as all his emotions blasted towards him. The fear, anxiety, the feeling of loss, loneliness and terror as to what would happen to him, to his new siblings, if something happened to the adults. 

‘Shit is right, just like how he is feeling isn’t.’ Steve wasn’t any happier to realize how much they were failing their family. The kids following them, while they shouldn’t have, were justified in their worries. It made him feel even worst to know his own son by blood, who had never felt at home or part of a family felt that way. But reflecting on his eldest son’s actions also gave him a sort of pride. Even at such a young age the young boy was willing to fight for his family. Willing to fight for a home now that he knew had been given the keys to theirs. 

‘So what do you want to do? We can’t have them following us, or disappearing without us knowing about it.’

Steve cocked his head before coming to a decision, sitting up, he propped his elbows on his knees. “Listen kids, we hear what you’re saying, and to start, we’re sorry for putting you through all this. Know it was never intentional for you to feel like you do. We love you all very much. But we also can’t have you following us every time we need to do adult things. So this is what is going to happen.”

All three kids looked up, fear and worry in their eyes at what was coming.

“You will not follow us when we have to move between the twin worlds. You will not come here on your own to explore or look for us. This world is dangerous as you have seen. If you did, then what you are feeling now, would be the same as to what Danny and I would feel.”

“He’s right kids, just the thought of you here, in this land is terrifying when you don’t know the dangers which live in it.” Danny affirmed.

“Also when we get back to Earth, you all are grounded for the next couple of decades, no tv, no computers, no large arms firing practice, well maybe we’ll allow that one, but no dating, no ice cream, no growing up…” The elder man started to ramble on, thinking of other things the kids shouldn’t be allowed, the ideas becoming even sillier.

“Steve enough,” Danny stopped his mate with the stupid crap pouring out of his mouth. He knew his partner had forgiven the kids the instant they said they had been worried for their family. “But seriously kids something needs to be done so yes you will be grounded for the next two months. No tv, no phones, no parties or sleep overs with friends. You will go to school, come home, do homework and chores.”

The three kids looked at each other not liking the restrictions. But they all understood them, and it could have been much worse. 

“And for the cubs who helped get you here, since there is no way you could have arrived without them.” Jaea, Saussi, Ty all shrunk down even more, feeling the glare from their parents. “You will be getting special lessons from Mary Beth on how to fight and how to defend. She and Teddy are very much looking forward to your new lessons.”

The three cubs in question, laid their ears back, they all knew about Mary Beth and her special lessons. Steve had bitched for months as he trained with her and all she had done with and to him. 

“Also and this is even more important. You will NEVER bring the kids here again, unless Steve or I are also present. Do you understand me Jaea, Saussi, Tythien?” Danny reinforced his words with actual power, letting them know this was not something they could fudge. Then thought of something privately. ‘Unless they are all in actual true danger. Things like kidnapping, murder, carjackings, things which the best course of action is to grab them and escape. That Steve and I will be fine with. But you had better let us know in an instant so we can come to the rescue. If they are being bullied, showing yourself is fine, growling or laying ears back, is the normal way you should handle things. We deal with the more grown up side of things. Understand me?’

Yes, Big Brother Danny. (All three spoke quietly.)

“Good, now that it's understood, what say we all go for a ride?” Danny clapped his hands as he stood up. There was to much depression in their house, when it should be filled will love and joy. It was what they had designed it with when building it in the first place.

Six heads popped up in surprise, various colored eyes looking at him in wonder and growing excitement.

“Really Danno?” Grace asked.

Waving his arm, smiling in pleasure at seeing and feeling the changes coming over them. “Yeah come on, you’re here now, I’m sure your dying of curiosity to see what’s outside.”

The kids scrambled to follow Danny as he led the way outside, the wolves pacing next to their chosen. Standing aside, Danny with Steve by his side, watched as their kids took in the land outside the den for the first time. Their eyes growing huge, the stress from a few moments before forgotten as the wonder of a new world took its place.

“Sasha if you please.” Danny asked. Sasha stepped outside finding a beam of sunlight to stand in. What it was doing there in the middle of the day he wasn’t going to worry about. Smirking she winked before flames erupted at her feet, surrounding her legs as she grew to her full size. To add a little drama and Danny knew it was nothing but saucy impish drama, she let the flames course her body, circling her ruff and making her tail look like it was made of fire itself. Once she grew to her full size, instead of letting the flames die, she allowed them to stay, bathing her in fire and really impressing the kids. 

Loki not to be outdone, stepped next to her, nose to nose and allowed his own dark power to rise, flames of midnight and silver flowing over his body, making each hair on his hide dance in shadow. As he grew the flames spread, till he looked like a wind blown shade, no definition to his body other than silver highlights. He grew till he was his own full height which was even taller than Sasha.

The vision of the pair of them, Light and Darkness did not fail to impress the three children nor their own cubs, who had never seen their parents act like this. Steve and Danny deciding to emulate their own wolves called on their own power, twin tattoos flaring up to surround them in the same colors as their wolves. Though both decided to keep their own hair normal instead of looking like their heads were burning. Walking with pride to their wolves, they each mounted, sitting tall as the flaming fur continued around them.

“Come children, mount your wolves, and together we’ll run as pack.” Danny instructed.

All six kids started moving as if on auto pilot. Not realizing Danny was pushing them slightly to move, because for some reason this was important for all of them. It was, though he would not realize why for a while. The trust in their pack on all sides had been strained and cracked, now it needed to be reformed, stronger, firmer, complete. A run with the entire pack would help reestablish those connections.

Jaea, Saussi, and Ty stepped out of the cave, their eyes taking in the sight of their parents. Doing as they had done they called on their own power, growing in size till they were truly in their mount form. While Jaea and Saussi were a shade shorter than their mother, Ty was taller than his father by a hands breath. Thinking his Father would be displeased to look up to his son, instead the elder wolf only looked on with pride. He was proud of his son in so many ways, being larger than him was not an issue. Cause if need be he could still kick his ass, especially if he ever pulled another crazy stunt like the previous one.

“Grace, Steven, Charlie. Mount your beasts, for it completes the bond between you. Mount, ride and become one with the pack.” Steve spoke, having no idea where the words were coming from, only feeling they were right.

The kids approached their wolves slowly, wondrously as they saw how large they truly were. Instincts of their own pulled them towards the adults, their own bond mates, imploring them to join their pack. The cubs crouched down, watching their riders come towards them, forcing their bodies to still instead of jiggle like they wished too. Grace stepped up to Jaea’s side, grabbing a handful of fur before leaping up to mount. Steven did the same with Ty, assured he would reach his best friend’s back. Charlie looked up at the tall height of his lady, eyes worried because he wasn’t even as tall as she was at the knee. But something in him was determined to do as his siblings. So he reached as high as he could, Saussi turning her head to lift him with her nose. He scrambled onto her back, finding it easier than he thought it would be.

None had realized Steve had actually used his own telekinetic powers to help each child climb their wolf. Later they would learn how to mount in the ways best to them, but this time it needed to be done in a certain way. His own instincts calling to him, to be there to lead his pack, lead those he was destined to protect and defend.

Standing the three younger wolves looked to their parents, to the men who had raised them. The elders shared a look before collecting themselves, throwing their heads up in a ringing song of pack. The cubs joined in, their other siblings materializing from wherever they had been hiding with their grandparents. Even as the song started reaching the ends of the valley the First pack Alphas were running, stretching their legs to the max. Their cubs following a few paces behind as they took joy in being a proper pack with their bond mates on their back.

It would be hours before they returned, but in that time the First Pack as they were called by all other wolves now, would be formed. Any who joined in the pack through mating would forever hold a command position within it. Any person who bonded to a wolf bred from the line of Sun and Shadow would hold power over others, and even more important, responsibility. For those bonded to ones born to the first pack would be destined to lead others in their chosen bailiwick. It would never be an easy burden to carry, but it was needed to help maintain the balance of life, till the end of time itself.

For now though the family ran simply to experience what it felt like to run with all their family. Siblings, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Fathers and Mothers, all feeling the wind blowing across their fur, the fire of their hearts and the freedom of life itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope people enjoyed the chapter. I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it for once again I had to do it all from scratch.
> 
> I wanted filler and I did have a small blurb written with the Williams clan then I was like nope, they are so over the top with crazy love and cheerful disregard of what others would think is strange behavior. I mean how many other large families out there go and adopt, marry, start to date, or whatever in the space of roughly 12 hours?
> 
> And people have said they kinda like hearing about the clan so why the hell not and tell small stories about some of the people they have to fly with. They are all just adorable and so fun to write and see them go overboard on everything. And don't care in the least about it.
> 
> I hope people like what I did for the kids punishment. Two months may be harsh to some and not harsh enough to others. But I wanted to try and balance punishment with the justification as to why they had done what they did in the first place. 
> 
> Also they are all still trying to learn to be a family and its going to take some time. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> Talk to you later.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett learns a few more things, and starts to make his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot another chapter for you all. 
> 
> Brett is starting to get more involved in the Spirit World. Learning more about it and how he will see himself in it over time.
> 
> Also there might be just a tiny bit of smut at the end.

Brett lifted his head from where it had been laying on Dakor’s back when the wolf changed paces. “Dakor?”

  
(Silver ears twisted back a moment before facing forward once more.) _**I can hear the pack, they appear to be on the beach.**_

  
“All of them? Including the kids?” Brett asked with hope. He felt bad for leaving them in the lurch, but honestly he had been so overwhelmed he had to leave. He still couldn’t believe what he had been told, but he was starting to. Hard not to when he had been “killed” only to still be breathing. He wasn’t sure about spirit phasing, but he figured for the moment to let it go. Dakor didn’t seem to mind, only wishing he know it could be done and he would eventually learn the trick of it.

  
_**Yes, all the kids and cubs appear to be up and about.**_ (Dakor trotted down the beach, nose lifted as he searched for the family.)

  
The younger Sentinel sat up a bit taller, hoping to spot the family. His eye sight seemed much improved since he found himself in this new land. He could smell better, hear more and when he touched things, he could feel finer details. Taste wasn’t much since all the food here was made up of things he had never tasted before. Dakor continued to trot over the sandy land, cresting a hill leading towards a lagoon with a natural barrier further out. It was here the pair of them came across the rest of the family. All were enjoying themselves in the sun and water, the cubs splashing around, the kids building a sand castle. Where they got the buckets and shovels he hadn’t a clue, but it was a question for another time. 

  
Dakor started trotting down the sandbank, ears perked up alertly as he watched the cubs playing with a sea otter. Sasha was laying next to Danny, head in his lap, soaking in the sun and the ear scritches as she watched their young. Loki was rolling enthusiastically in the sand and something which looked like it had been fermenting for a couple weeks. Steve was watching from the ocean, keeping himself between the kids and the outlet which fed the waves from the main body further out. It was Jaea who spotted the silver wolf first, perking her ears even as she stood to put herself between her bond mate and him. She trusted him, but was still shaken with what had happened earlier. Loki finished his roll, heaving himself to his feet, shaking his coat of most of the sand. Sasha rolled to her belly, not standing but watching him closely all the same. 

  
Brett was pleased to see the kids up and active, even if he wasn’t sure how it came about. He could see Steve coming in to land, using firm strokes to propel him through the water, till his feet touched bottom. Oddly he was wearing swim trunks, and come to think of it, they were all wearing modern swim wear. The boys in swim trunks while Grace was in a floral one piece. Where in the hell did they get those, cause frankly he wanted his own set. His own clothes had seen better days and while he had tried to wash them, they still were not the best. Plus the shirt and shorts he had borrowed did not fit worth a damn and were starting to chaff.

  
“BRETT!” Grace bellowed, leaving her brothers in the sand to race up to him. Sliding down Dakor’s shoulder, he held his arms out to catch her as she launched herself at him. Twirling around he returned the tight hug she was giving him.

  
“Grace! It’s so good to see you up and about.”

  
“Yeah we’ve been exploring the area, its so neat. Come on I want to show you so much around here…”

  
“In a bit sweet heart, right now I need to speak with your fathers. But I’ll be there soon.” He looked over at the two men who were watching their every move. And if he wasn’t mistaken, one who was listening to their every word.

  
“Ah, man, fine. But you have to come over and help with the sand castle fort. It’s going be awesome.” She demanded as he set her down in the light colored sand. 

  
“I will, let me talk to them first.”

  
“Fine we’ll be waiting.” Running back to her brothers she grabbed a shovel and started filling a bucket, showing Steven how to shape the sand and place it properly.

  
Brett started walking to where the men were waiting for him, not failing to notice they were now in flip flops rather than the boots and shoes they had first worn. It was a massive puzzle for him and he hoped to learn how they came to have them. He could really use some proper clothes, maybe they could point him to where they had their stash. Dakor walked beside him, in his riding size to help steady his bond mate in the sand. When he was within normal conversation distance he found himself unexpectedly speechless. He honestly didn’t know where to start first with his questions.

  
Danny, eyes gentle with understanding was the first to say something, holding out his bond marked arm to shake his. “Hey Brett welcome back, and also welcome to Verrawin, sorry your introduction to the place was so sudden.”

  
Brett felt something slide down his spine, like someone was stroking down it, it was surprisingly reassuring and soothing and he had no doubt as to where it was coming from. He took the comfort instantly, feeling himself calm, the Guide’s presence settling his own emerging Sentinel senses. Taking a deep breath, for the first time since he arrived in this crazy land, he felt like he was standing on firm ground. “Thanks and yeah it’s been a wild ride.” He looked out to sea, feeling the urge for a swim.

  
“I wouldn’t Brett, “ Steve spoke up, seeing the yearning in the younger Sentinel’s eyes. “I’ve been out in the deep water and it’s dangerous, very dangerous.” 

  
Brett looked up to the serious green eyes of the Commander. “Really?”

  
“Yes, the Spirit beasts that live out there are wild, really wild. Hundreds of times worst then the Material plain animals which are similar. I’ve fought them and barely lived through it.”

  
“Wait they can kill you out there?” From what Dakor had told him they couldn’t be killed any more.

  
Shaking his head Steve gave an involuntary shudder from past memories. “Not permanently, but they have no hesitation to try and eat you over and over, not giving you any time to phase yourself, or draining your energy to the point you can’t swim and become lost at sea.”

  
Brett’s eyes widened in realization, looking at the peaceful ocean with new found respect. “That why you're in the lagoon?”

  
“Yeah, none of the kids are allowed to swim outside of it. The creatures don’t come into the lagoon so it’s safe enough.” Steve responded, turning to make sure the kids were still making their sand castle. The cubs were still playing with their otter friend, who happened to be climbing all over Delarion chittering happily.

  
Brett watched the kids himself, not sure where he wanted to start or even if now was the right time to ask. A hand on his shoulder had him turning his head towards Danny.

  
Whispering his words, “Now isn’t the time, we’ll explain when we get home and the kids are asleep. For now why don’t you enjoy some time on the beach?” His deep blue eyes shined with understanding. Danny knew the younger man was still adjusting and some fun in the sun, supervised by men who had been here was just what he needed.

  
“Honestly I would love to.” Looking down at his clothes, he grimaced as they were sticky with sweat, didn’t fit very well, and were borrowed to begin with. 

  
Danny chuckled as he saw the problem, walking over to the berm he picked a few large leaves from the tree they had been sitting under. Brett watched as Danny’s arm began to glow, power flowing in his hand as the leaves began morphing into proper swim trunks in his size, a new shirt and even a snorkel if he wanted to swim. When the Guide was done he came back, holding out his treasures. 

  
Brett standing in shock at the display, didn’t pick them up right away. Instead he just kept staring at the clothes not believing what he had just seen. When Danny shook them a little in his face, smiling morphing into an amused smirk, he finally snapped out of his daze. “What the fuck?” He blurted out.

  
Danny shook the clothes at him again, Brett taking them with trepidation. “They won’t bite Brett,” Danny stated with amusement, taking enjoyment from displaying his power in a place he didn’t have to worry about others seeing him do it.

  
“How… what… how did you do that?” He stuttered, clutching the articles tightly in his hands.

  
Danny looked up to his partner, raising an eyebrow in question. Steve shrugged before grinning himself. “Come on Brett, sit down guess we need to explain a few things now.” Leading the astonished man over to where some beach chairs sat, Steve pushed the younger down into one.

  
For the next few hours they sat at the beach, explaining to the first of the new Vaywien the story of how they can come to the land. The circumstances both had faced in vague detail, the lessons they had learned as they fought to reunite, and the powers they had discovered. All through the day, they talked while Brett listened attentively. He asked few questions to fascinated by the story being told him. When it came time for the children to be fed, they packed up and rode back to the den. There the kids were fed, put to bed and the story taken up once more. 

  
Settling down into the couches, tea steaming beside them, wolves sprawled and snoring away, the three spoke quietly.

  
“So you’re saying when the cubs were born, you had just been in a massive fight with a flock of birds?” Brett asked, siping from his cup, not believing the tales he was told.

  
“Yes, it wasn’t a good time in some aspects, the best in others. We were blessed with twelve wonderful cubs.”

  
_**And twelve pains in the asses at others.**_ (Loki snorted even as he wiggled his hips to get in a more comfortable position.)

  
“Hush you, besides who do you think taught them to be such pain in the asses?” Danny snarked back.

  
_**Their Grandfather of course.**_ (Loki opened one eye, looking at the Guide upside down. All four feet in the air as he leaned on Sasha’s snoozing back.)

  
Rolling his eyes, Danny turned back to the conversation. “Yeah right, but yes that was a very hectic night. We had many more after that, along with a lot of good times.”

  
Brett shook his head, still not able to believe what was being told to him as truth. Deciding to change the subject he focused on another question he had been wanting to know the answer to since he returned. “Wow, it’s so much to take in.”

  
“I know right? When we arrived we were just as lost as you were.”

  
“Probably more so…” He paused letting them know he had something else on his mind.

  
Steve spoke up “Whats up Brett, you can ask us just about anything.”

  
Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, opening them he asked what had been on his mind. “When I left the kids were still sleeping. How did you wake them up? I’m glad you did, I was worried as hell, but nothing I tried would do anything. Hell nothing I tried worked on you it seemed like.”

  
Picking up his cup Danny blew on the top before taking a sip of the soothing liquid. “Actually the answer came from you.”

  
“Me?” The younger man sat up startled at the words.

  
“Yes, the wolves who came, explained a few things. Including how to wake the kids via your example.”

  
“My example?” Brett continued to look puzzled at him.

  
Danny took another sip of his tea. “Yeah, we had to wake the cubs up first because waking the kids depended on it. It was a matter of me taking back the energy I instinctively used to stop the battle. Once they were awake Jaea, Ty and Saussi each needed to simply bite their tongue, nip each kid on their wrist and filter the energy of the land through them, using their bond to pass the power along.”

  
“You’re shitting me? How hard was it for the cubs?” He looked over towards the den, were the majority of the cubs were sleeping. The kids sharing their rooms with their own wolves.

  
“Not hard at all. For once we lucked out and had something simple happen in our crazy life.” The Guide was relieved to say, so many other things were very complicated. And if it worked for Brett and the kids to adapt to the Spirit Realm any others who came next is should be easy for them as well.

  
Steve finishing his own tea took over, “Which is a god send really, Brett we’re going to be honest with you. You are the first of many new people who are going to be coming to Verrawin. We’re going to need your help with them, showing them around, providing an example of being able to adapt to this place.”

  
Surprised Brett gulped his next swallow of tea, coughing when it went down the wrong pipe. Once he could speak again he looked at them with wide incredulous eyes. “Seriously? You’re not just fucking with me? Why would you expect more people to be coming here in the first place?”

  
Sighing Danny continued. “Because Steve and I are the ultimate guardians of Sentinels and Guides. We are their final defense when they are overwhelmed in whatever duties they choose in life. Because of our status and our roles certain problems came to life. At some point we would have to choose who we could help, and two people are not enough to help thousands of others. The wolves gathered together and formed a pack of some kind with the rest of the citizens of Verrawin. With their blessing and support the entire world was changed to allow other humans to join us here.”

  
The Senior Sentinel took over so Danny could finish his tea. “But because they changed the Spirit World it threw it out of balance. It used to be a home for Spirit Animals themselves. With Danny and I, we could sneak in and not upset the balance but now it is upset. It demands we put it back into balance which means more humans bonded to wolves will be coming here. We are going to need your help to settle the others.”

  
“How many are we talking about here?” Brett was trying to calculate how many might be coming. “Just a few? Maybe a hundred?”

  
“We honestly don’t know, the only thing we do know is those who are bonded to wolves will eventually come here. They will need to learn many things quickly and probably be in shock. They will be like you, able to spirit phase, travel between the twin worlds, and live till the end of time itself.” Steve explained.

  
Brett leaned back in his chair, going over his memory of everyone he knew or at the least had seen on the base. His face slowly morphing into a thoughtful expression as he realized something. “Wait I’ve been seeing a lot of people on base with wolves by their sides. More than I think I have ever seen before.”

  
Danny grinned at Steve, “Knew he would make the connections.” Turning back to the man. “Yes we noticed too, and eventually they will be brought here. So are you willing to help us? Cause man we could really use the help.” Danny asked sincerely.

  
Brett took a deep breath, letting it out quickly. What they were asking of him was a lot. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the responsibility or even wanted to. To be one of those who would help bring others into this strange world? To teach them lessons even he didn’t know yet. How could he be sure he wouldn’t steer others wrong? How would he be able to adapt to the monumental changes this new world required to live in it?

  
His eyes traveled over to his own silver wolf, laying passed out on the floor. The wolf was on his side, left front paw over his eyes, tongue lolling out as he made little snorting snuffling sounds ever third inhale. His back legs were twitching as if he was running or chasing something. It was endearing and adorable and made him really think about the life he would have here. It also made him think about what he had signed up for when he joined the Navy. He had signed up because he wanted to serve others. To help people who needed someone to stand with them. To also protect those when they couldn’t defend themselves from those who would do them harm.

  
What Danny, Steve and Dakor were asking him to do was no different than what he had already sworn to do. The only change was the way and means of him doing so. To do it for longer over lifetimes, generations of other Sentinels and Guides who possibly needed even more support. For he had heard the stories of how those especially gifted people could pour everything into helping others at the neglect to themselves. This was his chance to help on a scale never imagined.

  
And the idea pleased him.

  
Here was a chance for him to help in ways most could never imagine. He was a Sentinel, and wasn’t a Sentinel in the old sense a Guard? Wasn’t a Sentinel a being who guarded the tribe? A person who defended his people from those who would do them harm? All Steve and Danny were asking him to do was what he was born and bred to do naturally. To take his place by their side, to help them defend others to protect others and support them. 

  
To protect Grace.

  
It was this last thought which decided him. For she was bonded to a wolf same as he was. She would rise up and defend others but who would defend her? Some stranger? Someone who wasn’t him? He growled at that last thought because she was his to defend, he was the one to look out for her these past two years. Taking on the responsibility with no hesitation, loving being around her young mind, her loving personality. Always he felt calmer when around her, a gentleness coating him in ways no one else had ever been able to do. If he wasn’t there to protect her who would? Who would protect better than he?

  
No way in hell would he allow her to be undefended. This land was dangerous, he had heard the tales, been attacked himself. She would be facing those dangers by herself save for Jaea. No it was not to be allowed, he would accept what they were asking of him. He had no other choice which walked the path of honor and truth.

  
Looking up his storm gray eyes glowed with Spirit Energy for the first time, a new resolve taking hold of him. “I’ll help you, whatever you need I’ll be there for you. Just tell me.” No way in hell would he allow Grace to face danger by herself. Why he felt so strongly about her he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

  
Danny cocked his head slightly, blue eyes studying him keenly, knowing something had changed in the younger man. Focusing his powers, he slid gently into his mind, testing his surface thoughts. When he discovered what had changed Brett’s mind he knew he would have to speak to Steve about him. Otherwise the older man may take exception to the younger being so close to his daughter. God one problem solved another one formed. Oh well this one was at least known. 

  
How he as going to deal with two ass clowns hell bent on defending his little girl from all danger was going to be a full time job for him.

  
Still that was for another time. Now it was time they were heading to bed, they had a lot to do in the morning.

  
Clapping his hands together, Danny stood, reaching a hand down for Steve. “Okay time for bed. Brett your room is down the hall, the boys are sharing one and Grace has the other. I put a cushion down for Dakor if he wants to sleep in there with you and not on the bed.”

  
“Hey thanks.” The younger Sentinel replied, only a little surprised at the change of topic. Till he noticed just how much Steve had been trying to hide his yawns. “I’ll see you both in the morning.” Standing he headed down the hall, finding the room was the one he had slept in before. Dakor followed him and as with any sane creature when given a choice, or amusing their human with letting them think they had a choice, hopped onto the bed. Making himself comfortable the gray wolf made it very clear he would not be moving till morning.

  
Didn’t mean Brett wasn’t going to try.

  
“Dakor come on man, where am I supposed to sleep?”

  
_**Either beside me, I’ve left you adequate room,**_ (Typical sliver of space.) _**Or on the floor, there is another bed after all**_.

  
“You’re an asshole you know that right?” Brett groused even as he started stripping out of his clothes. Looking at them he still couldn’t believe Danny had the power to create objects out of nearly thin air. He had created a few more articles for him when they had returned from the beach. He slipped into the sleep pants he had been given, put his old clothes in a basket and attempted the mighty task of shoving a 150 pound wolf over a foot so he could actually sleep full bodied on the bed.

  
He only managed six inches.

  
505050

  
Danny panted brokenly as he lay frozen on the bed. His legs were spread, with his hands gripping the headboard above him. Steve lay between his spread legs on his belly, licking at his weeping cock, enjoying the smell and taste. His mate had told him to stay still till he was ready to fuck him, and now he was locked in place, helpless to do anything other than feel and wait. The blond felt every gentle lapping stroke of Steve’s tongue, simply licking at him over and over. Sometimes he would lower himself down, nudging his nose under his balls, to lick at the hole he would soon be pounding into submission.

  
‘Fuck Steve…’ the Guide hissed in his partner’s mind.

  
‘In time love, in time, I’m enjoying myself.’ Steve responded before returning to his cock, wrapping his lips around the purple tip and nibbling. He grinned as Danny tried to squirm and was unable to thanks to him locking him down. Not that Danny really needed to be, his instincts weren’t being bitchy, Steve just wished the fun of completely taking over his mate and using him for both their pleasure.

  
‘God damn it you bastard…’ Danny growled with little heat, trying to hide how much he was enjoying himself.

  
And failing miserably.

  
‘You can wait. Let me play.’ Steve then swallowed his thick cock, stretching his jaw to the max and loving it. He hummed, the vibrations traveling up his mate’s spine causing him to moan in pleasure. Bobbing his head up and down, he sucked strongly on the thick shaft. Danny expelled even more pre-come to Steve’s delight and he swirled his tongue around the head so he wouldn’t miss a drop. Slurping hungrily the Sentinel increased the level of his taste, not wanting to miss a single note to the true essence of his mate.

  
Pulling his head up he could see the heavy lidded eyes of his lover, glazed over in supreme happiness at having his cock sucked. Reaching up his bond marked arm, he shoved three fingers in his mouth. Danny automatically started sucking them, wrapping his tongue around the digits even as Steve was doing the same to his dick. When they were as wet as Steve wished he withdrew his fingers, transferring them to a different hole. Pushing two in at once he worked his mate open, listening to his groans as Steve prepared him. Sticking a third one in, he grinned around the thick cock as Danny tried to move and once again failed.

  
He could feel how much Danny was enjoying the fact he couldn’t move, how he struggled against his mental bonds for the fun of it. Danno wanted to pump deep into his mouth but instead had to lay there and take what Steve was doling out slowly. Stroking inside his partner he found that special spot and massaged it, loving the sudden keening Danny turned loose. The man was barely trembling under him and they were only just getting started. Continuing to press that little button, he enjoyed the fruits of his labor by sucking deeply at his favorite treat.

  
His own cock was straining with the need to be touched, he pulled his hand out, reaching over to the side table. Grabbing the plug he had put there earlier, he thrust it deep into his mate, chuckling at the whimper which reached his ears. Rising to his knees, he crawled up his furry chest, stopping at his nipples to lick, suck and nibble till they were erect super sensitive buds. Nuzzling into his chest hair, he enjoyed the feeling of the soft fur on his cheeks. Continuing with his slow climb up his mate’s body he positioned himself where Danny’s mouth would do the most good.

  
“Open up slut, let's put your mouth to its proper use.” Taking his prick in hand, he fed it slowly into the waiting warmth. Danny eyes blazing with lust, opened once Steve relaxed his hold on him. Taking every inch down his throat, he found the bend difficult but he obeyed. Swallowing around the long shaft, he worked at bringing his mate the pleasure he wanted. Breathing only when Steve pulled out enough to let him, he enjoyed the heaviness on his tongue. 

  
“Hum pet, I want to feel you pleasing me before I fuck you like the naughty whore you are.” Steve demanded his own eyes blasted wide with unconcealed lust and pleasure in his power over his willingly loving mate.

  
Danny raised an eyebrow at being called a naughty whore, but did as he was bid. He liked being called a slut more, but whore would work for now. His own cock was aching with the need to come but first he had other duties to attend to. Sucking as best he could as Steve pumped into his mouth, he hummed deep. He could see Steve above him stuttering as the vibrations hit him, how his legs quivered as his touch sent him so much information.

  
‘You like that huh? How about this?’ His mind voice was positively evil as he projected his own feelings of pleasure at Steve using him. How his dick felt so good stroking over his tongue, how he loved the way he had to hold his breath when Steve fed him his entire length. The way he tried to struggle and got nowhere in his mate’s hold. To feel Steve’s knees pressing on his shoulders as he worked himself down his throat.

  
Steve moaned himself, before glaring down at his trouble causing mate. “Damn you, now I have to fuck you. You did that on purpose.” 

  
‘I can neither confirm nor deny. I can’t confirm I love causing mischief as I suck on your cock as you push it deep down my throat. Nor can I deny I love it when you take me and use me as your little bitch.’

  
“Asshole.” Steve chuckled before gasping as Danny grazed his prick with teeth, swirling his tongue around the tip. His balls knocked into his mate’s chin from the sudden thrust he gave as he was sucked harder.

  
‘Yep and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll be using my asshole to fuck me into the mattress. I expect you to break me Commander, if you don’t I may just have to spank you.’ Danny’s eyes gleamed as he watched his parter’s body language changed. 

  
Steve knew he was being manipulated, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not that he wanted to, but his own instincts were demanding he make his love submit to him. Danny was challenging him, threatening to dominate him if he didn’t give him what he wanted. Not willing to put up with his playful insolence, he pulled out his mouth. “Going to be that way huh? I think I need to teach you just who is in charge.”

  
Releasing his hold Steve instantly flipped Danny over to all fours, chuckling at the startled yelp the blond let out. Not giving him time to think what was happening, he yanked the plug out and thrust fully into his mate. Danny cried out at being taken in one fell stroke before mewing in pleasure. Setting up a bruising pace, Steve slapped his ass till it was a rosy red. “Is this better you bastard? Me taking you like the horny bitch you are?”

  
“Fuck yes, ride me damn it.” Danny slammed his ass back onto the cock claiming him. Loving the sting of his mate spanking him, just as he wanted. They didn’t actually hurt, but the feeling of being claimed, being punished for the fun of it was a turn on. His instincts didn’t need it this time, but still every little bit helped him find calm and peace within his mind. Something which in their hectic life soothed them both. Steve honestly didn’t like it when Danny’s mind was chaotic, keeping him calm and centered worked for them both.

  
Plus he just liked being fucked like a bitch in heat by a stud who knew what he was doing.

  
Steve followed his mate’s thoughts, and did as asked. Thrusting deeply, the sounds of their flesh hitting each other as they both took their pleasure. Watching as his cock, parted his love’s cheeks, disappearing and reappearing over and over as he worked. He wasn’t going to let Danny come till he was good and ready to. Which meant Danny would have to be reduced to a gibbering mess under him.

  
The Sentinel continued to pound into his willing mate. Both loving the feeling of connecting their joining gave them. Danny panted, wishing he could reach under him to take his cock in hand but once again Steve exerted his power and froze him. Instead he had to feel everything being done to him. Steve’s hands roaming over his back, circling his chest, playing with his nipples. Pulling and pinching them till Danny was practically crying with tears of joy and rapture. Stroking down his sides, up his neck, down his arms once more. Touching anything and everything he could reach. Letting them both connect in the ways they loved most.

  
His thrusts turned shallow, barely moving within his love, instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Pulling him up, he sat back on his heels, hugging Danny to his chest. Danny stayed quiet in his arms, realizing what Steve was needing and cherishing it. The taller man was finally relaxing and taking the comfort he needed as he gave it. To really experience Danny still safe in his arms after the horrific battle they had found their kids in.

  
Danny found his arms free and didn’t hesitate to wrap them over his mate’s arms. ‘Its okay babe, their safe, we’re safe. You didn’t fail any of us, you did your job, you did your duty and I’m very proud of you. I love you Steve, I always will.’

  
‘We could have lost them…’ He didn’t bother to try and contain the sob which escaped.

  
‘But we didn’t my love, and we never will now. They’ll be in our lives till the end of time itself.’

  
‘Thank God for that.’ Steve pressed his cheek hard into Danny’s neck.

  
Rubbing the back of his head with his left arm, Danny stroked his right one. ‘Yes love thank God for that. They’re safe and well protected.’ The blond could feel a few tears trickling down his neck and knew he had to change the mood Steve had fallen into. Good thing he had just the thing as he suddenly squeezed down tight on the cock still buried in him. ‘And while we can take comfort in knowing they are safe. I’m far from comfortable myself as I have your thick man meat buried in me and my own cock is positively purple with the need to come. So I suggest you fuck me till I can’t move.’

  
Steve snorted a couple times before pushing Danny gently back onto the bed. Pulling out, he flipped the man over before thrusting back in. He needed to see his mate’s face as they made love. After everything which had happened, after everything which they had learned, he needed to watch Danny come apart below him. 

  
But didn’t mean he wouldn’t screw him into the mattress.

  
Thrusting once more, he set up a fast pace, aiming for that special place inside his partner. He could see it in his eyes as he spread Danny’s legs, the pleasure the man was taking as he was being taken. He watched as his prick moved in and out, the moans Danny let loose as he was fucked. The pleasure shining from his eyes, reflecting his own pleasure back. 

  
They were partners in all things, mind, body, heart and soul. They could be knocked down but they always stood back up.

  
“Fuck yeah, fuck me harder, make me come Steve. Please I want to come.” Danny begged, letting the feelings take over and wash him in their connection.

  
Steve grinned before reaching out to stroke his partner’s cock, causing him to whimper. “That’s it baby, feel me playing with you.”

  
Danny moved back on the cock, letting himself be overwhelmed. He knew he was on the brink of coming, the only obstacle his Sentinel’s consent. Without it he wouldn’t be coming and he really wanted to. So he did the one thing he knew would get him what he wanted.

  
He surrendered.

  
Steve felt the exact moment Danny accepted Steve’s right to rule him. In reward he gave one more powerful thrust deep into his body, coming hard even as he relaxed his hold on his sweet and gentle mate. Danny screamed as he climaxed, great ropes of thick jizz shooting from his tip. It splattered against his chin, his cheek, the headboard and the wall. Dripping down the walls slowly, leaving the scent of sweat and sex in the air.

  
Steve collapsed on top of Danny, who had passed out with pleasure. Pulling out, he rolled off Danny, checking to make sure he was fine other than being tired from their mating. Assuring himself he was fine and had already slipped into a deep sleep, he addressed the final bit of business before he could follow him.

  
Raising his eyes to the door way, he addressed the nearly dozen set of ears watching them. Two adult and 9 cub sized ears all pricked alertly. “Okay you perverts get back to the den. It’s bad enough you and Loki watch us Sasha, you don’t need to teach your cubs the same habits.”

  
An amused decidedly unlady-like snort was his answer before the ears all disappeared.

  
Muttering to himself. “I swear she is positively gleeful over corrupting her own cubs.”

  
_**Only where it counts dear, if they start acting like their father and getting completely drunk they will feel my wrath.**_ (Came her chortling voice.)

  
“Right good night Sasha.”

  
_**Night dear, and Steve you did good don’t think you didn’t.**_ (With that she returned to the den with her family. Letting the men get a good nights sleep.)

  
Looking one more time at his sleeping mate, he slid in beside him. Gathering Danny into his arms, he followed him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Course I go for hard core porny porn and end up with cuddles and crying instead. I just can't help myself some times lol.
> 
> But I got to thinking Steve is finally able to relax, and it starts to hit him just what could have happened.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. I just finished 31 today so going to start on 32 so I can post 31 in a week or two. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Talk to you later.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces return. And Danny loses his pants. And a few things in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go another chapter.
> 
> This has a bit of everything in it. Some rage smut, which turns into not so much rage.
> 
> fluff, feels, world building
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Danny and Steve were watching as the kids and Brett swam in the cove. It had been a few days since they all woke up and had their various conversations. They had talked between themselves, if they should return right away, and decided while they should, they wouldn’t. Not before teaching Brett how to spirit phase himself. The kids they were going to wait on for the moment, Grace probably wouldn’t have any problem learning nor Steven, but Charlie was another story. Shiny rocks, fun on the beach, lots of wolves to love and cuddle him, he could understand. Learning how to think of himself as light as a feather, or wishing he was out of his body would not be good. He might try it in the Material plain and freak some people out, what with seeing his shell while he floated above it giggling at their faces.

  
No, it would not be good at all.

  
Instead they would wait, let them learn other things, and definitely enrolling them in school was a higher priority. Letting them be kids, getting used to what they could within reason. And yes sure, they could say they were having a mini vacation, but it was needed. All of them had had a very real scare, and they needed to focus on calming themselves before they returned to Earth. Steve and Danny would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do and neither were looking forward to it.

  
Steve looked at Danny out of the corner of his eye. His partner had been quieter then normal, which was setting off alarms in his head. When Danny was like this, something important was on his mind. He thought about entering his head to find out what it was, but knew Danny would tell him in time. He just had to wait. For the moment instead he would watch as Brett swam in the water, keeping himself between the ocean outlet and the kids.

  
Something had changed with Brett, he had agreed to help them out, but still, Steve wondered what exactly it was which caused him to change.

  
‘It was the thought of Grace which caused him to change.’ Danny stated suddenly in his head. 

  
Choking on his drink, Steve coughed, trying to clear his throat out. Turning to stare at his Guide. ‘What? Why Grace? What do you mean?’

  
Sighing Danny waved his bond marked hand, creating an invisible barrier between them and everyone else. What he was about to say was not for other peoples ears. Still he spoke in his mate’s head, not wanting to even chance Brett could read lips. ‘Grace and the thought of her safety, is what ultimately caused him to decide to help us.’

  
Cocking his head to the side puzzled, he asked ‘Okay, I mean keeping her safe is always good, but I can feel how nervous you are. Is there something you’re not telling me?’ Steve narrowed his eyes as he took in how Danny began to squirm. ‘You are keeping something from me. What is it Guide, I demand to know!’

  
Sighing, running his hand through his sun bleached hair. ’Steve listen you cannot repeat this to Brett or the kids till the time is right. It's vital for them to develop their relationship naturally over time.’

‘Relationship? Develop? What the fuck are you talking about Danny? Stop speaking in riddles.’ He turned to more fully stare at his reticent mate.

  
‘First you have to promise to not going full on Alpha protective bastard on Brett’s ass.’ Danny’s blue eyes were shining with importance. What he had to say would really throw his mate.

  
Voice growing cold as he grew impatient with Danny’s behavior. ‘Enough Danny, tell me now!’

  
Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his deep blue eyes reflected his inner conflict. ‘Brett and Grace have a future together. A very long future together.’

  
‘Danny I’m aware of this, I would assume he would be part of our future if he is going to help us teach other Vaywien.’ He knew this is not what had Danny so tightly strung.

  
Pursing his lips, he knew he would have to explain more bluntly. ‘Steve that isn’t what I mean. Brett is a Sentinel and as you know, he has a Guide out there somewhere.’

  
‘Right annnnddd…’ Steve crossed his arms, getting tired of the run around.

  
Rubbing his eyebrow with his finger Danny started to explain. ‘Listen a while ago, it was actually when we first met Brett, that I learned something. Something about the man which would make him an integral part of our family.’

  
“DANNY JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” He bellowed face going red at how long this was taking.

  
Shushing him while looking at the rest of their family, making sure they were not paying attention to them. Finding they were busy making a sand castle, and engineering the best way to form a working drawbridge, he continued. ‘Steve, Brett is Grace’s mate. Grace is Brett’s future Guide, as he is her future Sentinel.’

  
Steve sat stunned at the words, mind completely blank. Danny felt himself shoved out of his head instantly as his Sentinel locked everything away. He sat like that for quite a few minutes, Danny growing frantic as he could read nothing from his life partner. He was completely still, chest barely moving as he breathed, but tension running throughout his body. As if he was ready to spring up and do some sort of action. 

  
Some minutes later Danny finally saw movement from his partner. His eyes starting blinking rapidly, the green of them darkening till they were almost black. Turning his face to his Guide, Danny could see the rage building and shrank away from it. For once he couldn’t feel what Steve was feeling, could only go with what he saw. And what he was seeing wasn’t good.

  
Abruptly Steve stood, waving his hand as he broke the shield surrounding them. Opening his mouth he called out to Brett. “Brett, Danny and I want to take a ride for a while. Think you can watch the kids for the next couple hours?” His voice tight but pleasant enough.

  
Brett looked up from where he was showing Charlie the best position to put the Guard Towers. “Yeah sure. Want me to start lunch in a couple hours too?”

  
“It would be great thanks. Loki, Sasha?” Steve called out and something in his voice alerted the wolves that more was on his mind than just a simple ride. Loki came over and crouched down, Sasha taking in the tense look of her first born, narrowing her eyes as she felt his stress mounting. Swiftly looking into his mind, she found what had him so upset and her own eyes widened. Crouching down, she nuzzled Danny as he stiffly mounted her. Taking up position, she stood and followed Loki who trotted off. Once out of sight of their family Loki picked up his pace to a full run, racing to put as much distance between everyone they didn’t want knowing what was about to happening.

  
505050

  
Steve pulled them to a halt at least a good hundred miles away from where they had been. He absolutely didn’t want any of the others anywhere near him, when he let his own feelings be known. Loki panted underneath him, the long run done so quickly, taking a great amount of his own energy. Sasha panted beside him, tired from running so far in the space of only around 20 minutes. She hadn’t run like that since she had raced south to find Danny, or Loki and Steve had fought the boars and buffalos so long ago. Both had stayed silent in their mate’s minds, letting them deal with the fall out of what was to happen.

  
Sliding off his mount Steve crossed his arms and glared with fury in his eyes at Danny. For his part, Danny slid off Sasha but kept one hand on her side needing her comfort.

  
Steve tilted his head to up and to the side, glaring at Danny even as started speaking. “What the fuck do you mean Grace is Brett’s mate? Why would you even think that? How would you know that?” He was trying to contain his temper at just learning about this, but it was hard. All his protective instincts, already riled up from the fight, only starting to settle, roared back to life. Grace was his, his daughter, his offspring, no one else had a claim on her, he would allow no one else to claim her when she was still so young. Maybe when she was six or seven hundred years old he might. But not when she was ten. Oh hell NO!

  
Danny shuffled back and forth under the displeased eyes of his mate. He didn’t like it when Steve was so upset with him, and in this case it sucked even more cause it was justified. He had fucked up and now had to explain himself. Taking a deep breath he began to explain. “I learned a little while ago what he was to her. Actually I learned when we first met him, as he came up to us in the car. I could feel the connection between the two, the link connecting them and it only grew stronger as we started to learn more about him.” He stopped as he could see Steve growing angrier at him. His instincts started to cower under the heavy onslaught of his wrath. ‘Steve?’ He asked meekly.

  
The Commander had stilled as he realized how long Danny had known, how long he had kept the information from him. Information which was vital he know about, which he should have been told about at the first chance they had together. Which Danny had had many chances. The asshole was keeping things from him again, and he could not permit it. Especially after all Danny had done, when Steve had kept things from him.

  
With a roar of absolute rage he lunged for his Guide. Gripping him strongly he shoved him around pushing him over a large moss covered rock. Ripping both their clothes off he listened with vindictive pleasure as Danny yelped at the sudden insertion of a steel rod rammed into his ass. He then started up a vicious pounding, as he fucked him harder than he ever had before. Danny scrambled for purchase as Steve took him harshly, only to have his arms grabbed and clamped behind his back. Kicking his legs open, Steve thrust in even deeper.

  
Snarling, “How! Dare! You! Keep! This! From! ME!” Steve held his mate’s arms, using them as leverage too fuck even harder. Danny cried out as he was taken by the thick shaft, sobs escaping as he felt his mate’s wrath.

  
“I’m sorry, so sorry… Steve god that feels good…yeah take me like a bitch… I thought I was doing… oh yeah right there… the right thing.” Danny panted, tears streaming down his face as Steve “punished” him. He had felt it pretty quickly, that Steve while angry, was equally concerned Danny would think Steve might not want him after this. But just those few fraction of a second feelings, assured Steve that Danny knew it wasn’t the case. And also, he would accept whatever punishment Steve deemed he had earned, for his withholding of information.

  
Taking one of his hands off Danny’s clamped arms, he slapped his ass repeatedly. Making it glow a cherry red, the heat radiating quickly. “How dare you damn it…fuck you are always so wonderfully tight… You hate it when I keep things from you, then you pull this bullshit?” Steve thrust in hard, loving the warmth surrounding his cock. “You don’t keep information…oh god yeah clamp down on my prick… this important about our kids…Damn I love taking you this way… away from me. We are partners… and oh christ you’re such a good fuck.” Steve panted as he leaned over the sweating body of his mate, hips blurring with the speed he was achieving, as he mounted his wayward mate.

  
Feeling the stone rubbing his belly raw, still he loved the dominance his Sentinel was forcing on him. “I’m sorry Steve, fuck I didn’t mean too, I planned on telling you… oh yeah spank me some more, feels so fucking good.” His cock was swollen with need, rubbing on the moss adding even more wonderful friction.

  
“You’re such a slut, you cock loving whore.” Still Steve did as requested, locking Danny’s arms behind him as he used his other hand to spank his other cheek. He also was thinking he needed to work on his rage fucking, Danny was so much better at hiding his feelings, while he helped Steve work out his guilt. His perceptive mate had picked up quickly on his feelings about everything, including his worry over how Danny would think of Steve’s behavior. He should have known the little shit would pick up on everything. Then have the gall to encourage Steve to punish him and enjoy it to the hilt. They would talk about this later, right now both of them had to release their pent up feelings and they had two choices, fight or fuck. And Steve knew Danny always preferred Fuck. So he would give his horny bitch of a mate a good time and resign himself to knowing Danny was sorry.

  
505050

  
An hour later, Steve and Danny were sitting on the ground, backs leaning against another boulder. Danny was leaning on Steve’s side, head on his shoulder while the taller man wrapped his arm around him. Steve tucked his head over the blond hair, inhaling the scent of himself permeating from his mate. Kissing his head, Steve asked quietly. ‘Why didn’t you tell me earlier?’

  
Snuggling deeper, enjoying the feeling of calm his mate was radiating. Now that he had fucked his anger out of them both, it was easier to speak together. ‘Honestly I wasn’t sure how you would react at the time. We had just learned about him, we had or actually have so much on our plates right now. Plus he seems so much older than her, your instincts were in protection mode, I thought you might go after him at the time.’

  
Steve grimaced as Danny not only spoke to him, but also projected all the feelings and concerns he couldn’t give voice to. Once again his mate knew him better than he knew himself, because he would have gone off on Brett. Forbidden him to be anywhere near his baby girl, beaten the living shit out of him, if he did come near. Which would not have been good for anyone’s relationship in the long run. 

  
‘But you did plan on telling me right?’ He asked into his hair.

  
Sighing Danny pressing himself deeper into his mate. ‘Yes, I had planned on telling you. Eventually…’

  
Raising an eyebrow at the vague answer. ‘And by eventually you meant?’

  
Sighing, ’When she was dating him probably.’

  
Pushing Danny away just enough to see his eyes, he could see the sincerity in them. ‘You really didn’t trust me to behave myself around him and her? For that long? Danny…’ 

  
Danny winced feeling the true hurt he had caused his mate. It had not been his intention to hurt Steve, only protect everyone from his justified instincts. “Steve honestly at the moment in time, when I realized what they meant to each other, I was going to wait. We had so many other things going on, needed to do so much, and you didn’t need the added distraction of something which was going to happen in the far future. Grace isn’t old enough for him yet and Brett truly has no clue as to what she means to him. And he won’t, I know he won’t cause he isn’t ready to know yet. I can feel it, his own instincts are keeping quiet as to what her role in his life will play. Once they started eyeing each other though I would have told you. By that time I was hoping we could know more about the kid. To let him prove himself to us for years, make the change easier on all of us.” He reached up to cup Steve’s face, letting him know he didn’t mean to hurt him.

  
Steve, eyes heavy as he listened took a deep breath, then tucked Danny back under his chin. “While I hate what you did, god it just pissed me off, in a way you were right.”

  
Happy to be held again, “I was?” Then before Steve could back peddle. “Of course I was right, but please explain.”

  
Now he was rolling his eyes at his mischievous mate. “Yes, you were right, we do have many things going on and dealing with an issue which we won’t need to for years, I can see putting lower on the list. I know you would have told me before anything really started between those two.”

  
“Absolutely I would have. Don’t doubt that.” Happy Steve had forgiven him, and still very relaxed from an awesome lay, he spoke up about his next concerns. “So what do you want to do now?”

  
Steve thought about it, settling on how he wanted to go forward. “I think the best plan is to let those two develop as nature intended. But I’ll be working with Brett, I won’t let him take her as his mate, until I’m sure he can protect her as well as I can.”

  
“Sounds reasonable and when the time is right, I’ll figure out some way to make him a weapon worthy of him.” It would be hard for him, his nature did not lend itself to creating weapons normally. Weapons were his mate’s specialty but he was sure he could come up with something.

  
“Don’t push yourself love, all in due time.” Honestly they had time to think of something. They had so many other things to deal with. So many other demands on their time they had to work through.

  
Another thought came to Steve, another question he wondered and figured Danny might know. “So I’m assuming you were the only one to know about Grace and Brett?” He tensed as he felt Danny tense against him. “Danny?”

  
“Umm well…”

  
Puzzled he realized Sasha must have known too, after all she was his bonded. “Oh Sasha probably knew too didn’t she? But couldn’t betray… what?”

  
“Actually, yes she did, but so does Dakor and Loki.” He peeked up at Steve with one eye, not surprised to see the startlement on his face.

  
_**HEY DON’T BRING ME INTO THIS!**_ (Loki suddenly barked out.)

  
Steve blinked before turning his head to glare at his wolf. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me? Why the fuck not?” He wasn’t happy about being the last person to know.

  
_**Cause we had to do with other things. Waking the kids to begin with. Now if you are done screwing around the both of you, I suggest we get going. Lunch is going to be in about 20 minutes and Sasha and I both have to race to get there on time.**_ (Loki stood stretching before trotting over to the men.) _**I suggest you move your ass.**_

  
Grumbling the men stood, quickly mounting their beasts. Raising their heads to the wind, they turned for home.

  
505050

  
Jerry grunted as he read the latest report on his desk. It was pertaining to the newest recruits signing up to join the Navy. So many to deal with, to sort, and assess so they ended up in the areas best suited for them. Course their final assignments wouldn’t be for a few months as they had to go through basic. Still he loved his job and how he was helping so many Sentinels and Guides find their true calling. 

  
Course the pair he was truly worried about had disappeared, along with their kids and the young new Sentinel Ellesar. They had been gone for two weeks now and no one had been able to find them. The Congresswoman had been making a nuisance of herself, with her unreasonable demands and spurious rages over respect due her. As if anyone would give her any respect when she behaved as she did. She made him tired every time he had to deal with her, and he was the one having to. Kingston had to return to DC to deal with shit on his end, as more people were getting pissed off at Steve and Danny disappearing. They had so much to answer for, and he honestly wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to help them, what with them constantly jaunting off.

  
A knock came at his door, and his secretary popped her head in with a cheerful smile on her face. “Hey Captain, you interested in some news?”

  
Jerry looked up at the door, cocking his head to the side. “News?”

  
“Yes, appears a certain couple have returned and would like to meet with you.” 

  
Jerry’s ears perked up, Steve and Danny had returned? He had to get on the phone and let Larry know, before the crazy congresswoman found out. “Yes, please let them in.” He sat up straighter, eyes alert as he looked with anticipation at finally having the pair back.

  
“Okay guys you can enter.” She informed them, smile on her face. Moving back she let the two walk passed her.

  
“Commanders Jackson and Slater reporting for duty SIR!” Jackson stated with a large shit eating grin. Dustin beside him slapped his shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

  
Jerry stared at them, mind screeching to a halt, as he realized it wasn’t who he most wanted it to be.

  
Dustin feeling the change and the less than pleased reaction to their return angled his head at him. “Captain? Don’t jump up or anything, but we thought you would be happy to see us.”

  
Feeling a sudden prick of pain in his thigh, he rubbed it as he restarted his mind. “Shit I’m sorry Commanders.” Standing, he held out his hand to shake theirs. “Sorry I was only hoping you were someone else. It’s been a crazy two weeks and I forgot you would be returning any day now.” Shaking their hands, he indicated the chairs in front of his desk. 

  
“Yeah we heard about the shit going on. And that Steve and Danny have disappeared, along with their brood.” Jackson spoke up.

  
“Yes, and we have another problem. Some politician from DC is throwing her weight around. Threatening to take their kids once they show back up. Wanting answers to questions I think the boys will not be inclined to answer.”

  
“Great, just what we all need. So what would you like us to help with? We can do pretty much anything.”

  
Rubbing his forehead, Jerry looked at the reams of paper stacked on his desk. “Honestly right now, if you could help me with the sorting of personnel, it would be a wonder. I’ve been having to deal with the Steve and Danny being gone issue, and am behind.”

  
Dustin grabbing a stack, shuffling through them. “Has anyone tried contacting them? Sending someone’s Spirit Animal to check on them?”

  
“Yes, multiple times. And each time we’re told they can’t be found.”

  
Jackson and Dustin looked at each other thinking it was odd to hear. Turning to Reynolds, “Let me try Sir, Lenore should be able to find them.”

  
A confirming caw came from a shelf above Jerry and to his right. The black bird swooping to his shoulder to rub her head against his neck. Letting him know, she was pleased to see him again. The Captain rubbed her head with a finger as he smiled. “Hey pretty girl I wondered where you were.” She chirped again before flying back to her own bond mate. Raising his eyes again to the pair. “If you would be so kind it would be much appreciated. We need them here, we need to get so many things settled. And it would be good to know if they found any more information on the island survivors.”

  
“Sure.” Jackson nodded as he held his hand out. Lenore came down to perch on his fingers. Stroking her head, he addressed her. “Hey my Lady, think you could go and find them for us? Tell them it’s time for them to come home?”

  
Lenore spread her wings as she rubbed her head on his finger. Giving a shove of her legs, she launched herself into the air. Circling the three men she disappeared in a blink of light. Merlin laying on Dustin’s lap, enjoying a good scratching, stood up, stretched in the typical halloween cat pose before jumping off. He disappeared in a blink of light before he hit the floor.

  
Dustin, face serious looked at the other two. “Here is hoping Steve and Danny come back and soon.” Reaching for the file before him, “Now let's go through the files while we wait.”

  
All three settled down to wait. 

  
505050

  
Steve and Danny showed up only a few minutes late to lunch, covered in dust and dirt from the hard ride. They also didn’t smell very good from their various activities, as they worked out their issues in the way they liked best. But their wolves had an easy solution, which was near and dear to their heart. Both, instead of going the way which would get them home the fastest, took a side trip and came up from the South. Which meant they would have to cross the Big Sister River, somehow. They with evil chuckles and snorts, put on a burst of speed, heaved with their legs and launched themselves into the river. Neither Steve nor Danny were pleased with their sudden drenching and took pains to let it be known. Splashing Sasha and Loki who happily swam circles around them, before heading towards the bank. Course they were super nice and waited till their menfolk climbed up after them. Only then did the two mischief making wolves shake the shit out of their fur to get as much water out.

  
“SASHA GOD DAMN IT!” Danny roared as he was drenched again, and instantly began to smell like wet dog.

  
Yes my cub? (Her voice oozed innocence.)

  
“I hate you so, so much right now.” He snarled as he glared at her.

  
Sasha continued to snicker for she knew the truth. Danny wasn’t nearly as mad at her as he was pretending to be. Sure he didn’t like getting wet, but now he had an excuse to take a shower with Steve if he wanted to. 

  
Steve on the other hand.

  
He was not as amused and decided to put a few other skills he learned in his many years of service to work. When Loki dived in, Steve dived beside him instead, swimming strongly towards the bottom. There he found what he was looking for before launching himself towards his smugly swimming wolf. Hitting him in the belly, he forced him into the air, covering him in the mire and muck to be found on the bottom of the river. Then Steve used him as a jumping post, dumping the black beast back into the river, with a yelp of disgusted surprise. With his own gloating laughs following him, Steve flew towards the cave leaving Loki to shake the mess off his frame. 

  
Danny rolled his eyes as he mounted Sasha again, leaving Loki behind, cause honestly he smelled bad now. Sasha happily carrying her first born, leaving her soggy sorry mate behind. It was his idea in the first place to dump their riders in the river. She was nothing but sweet and innocent in the whole affair.

  
‘You haven’t been sweet and innocent since the day you realized you like watching others get it on.’ Danny snarked at her, smile firmly hidden.

  
_**Hey now, I don’t watch everyone, just a certain blond and brunette who fascinate me.**_ (She shot back, body quivering with humor.)

  
He was prevented from answering by the squeals of multiple young voices, all shouting out welcomes to them. Holding up his hands, he prevented them from hugging his dripping self.

“Hey guys yes, we’re back. Yes, we love you but we are soaked. Go sit down we’ll have lunch in a few minutes. We need to shower and change. We’ll be out in a few minutes.” He told all three kids who ran up to him. 

  
They had been sitting at the counter while Brett made lunch, hearing the voices of the men returning had them jumping off to meet them. Then the smell hit and what Danny’s voice hadn’t stopped that did. 

  
“Oh god Danno you smell horrible. What happened?” Grace asked, pinching her nose closed.

  
“You’re Father and his wolf decided to work out some of their frustration on Sasha and I. It’s all their fault. Go sit at the counter, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Raising his head he could see Brett doing his best to hold in his humor, seeing how covered in crud the blond was. “Don’t hurt yourself Brett.” Was his only comment, followed by the younger Sentinel’s laugh breaking out.

  
Rolling his eyes, Danny stomped his way to their bedroom, heading towards the shower for a much needed clean up. Steve followed him a few moments later, joining him after a quick check to make sure the kids were fine.

  
Danny looked up as Steve joined him in the shower. ‘Steve you okay with everything? With knowing what Brett will be eventually to Grace?’

  
Growling Steve wrapped Danny in his arms. ‘No, not really, she’s my little girl. What dad wants to see his little girl grow up, get married and move out.’

  
‘None of them, but you do have a slight advantage.’

  
Steve nuzzled into Danny’s neck, calming himself with the soothing scent of his mate. ‘What’s that?’

  
‘You can train him in the way you want, to make sure he is fully capable of defending her.’

  
Steve tilted his head as he thought over his words, a pleased smile spreading on his face. ‘You’re right babe and I’ll do it. I’ll make sure he knows everything I can possibly teach him to make sure she is safe.’

  
‘What about the boys?’ Danny asked, grabbing the soap to wash really quick. 

  
‘Oh I’ll be training them too, but first they need to grow up and I won’t rush them. They need to be kids first.’

  
‘Glad to hear it, now finish scrubbing up I’m starving.’

  
There followed the least kinky shower they had taken in a long time. Both tired and hungry and not in the mood to screw with each other for the moment. They quickly washed off the muck, stepped out and started drying off. Getting dressed in just a few minutes they returned to the living room, watching as Brett served up some weird lunch they had never seen.

  
Sitting Danny down in a stool next to Charlie, Steve went to the fridge to get him something to drink. He hadn’t missed the energy drain from their recent activities in the last couple hours. “What’s that Brett?”

  
“Version of my mom’s classic stroganoff. Dakor helped me find the ingredients around here, and Konik showed me how to use the stove.” He scooped up two more helpings, setting them in front of his superiors with pride. He didn’t cook much, but when he did he could make a few things right.

  
Picking up a fork Steve watched as Danny dug in, pleased to see him eating. Taking his own helping, he placed it in his mouth. The taste burst on his tongue, making him melt from the flavor mixing perfectly together. “HOLY SH…” He looked over at his three kids, along with the glare Danny sent his way and changed his choice in words. “My god this is good.”

  
Smug smile on his face, Brett served up his own serving. “Thank you Sir. It’s one of my favorites.”

  
“You’ll have to teach us how to make it. This is really, really good.” Steve continued to inhale the food. Setting a proper example for the six and four year old. Much to the dismay of his mate and oldest. Oh well maybe next time he would remember table manners.

  
The entire group settled down to eat lunch, tired from playing on the beach along with other activities the two older men had engaged in. Silverware clinked together, the kids drank juice while Danny sipped from the smoothie Steve had made him. Brett and Steve drank the water fresh out of the tap from the river.

  
As they were finishing up, a chirping came from the door way. Steve looked up from his final bite of food, trying to place where he had heard the sound before.

  
Danny beat him to it. “Lenore?” He called out, lifting his arm up as she took his call as permission to enter. She flew inside the den, circling around the group before landing on his arm. “Well, hello there girl what are you doing here?” The Guide asked even as he felt his stomach drop with his suspicions. When Merlin showed up a few moments later, settling himself down on the couch to give himself a bath, he knew the real world was starting to intrude.

  
Lenore hopped up onto his shoulder, rubbing her head against his ear. He looked up at the others in the room, seeing all eyes on him. Steve especially was looking displeased to be disturbed from his family bonding time. Sure the kids were technically grounded but that would happen when they returned. For now they were all enjoying being together, without the interference of others demanding their attention. Now the world had come knocking on their door, bringing back the reality they would need to return to.

  
Meeting Steve and Brett’s eyes once more Danny turned to the bird. “Okay darling what are you doing here?”

  
Lenore rubbed her head once more before flying down to his hand. There she proceeded to explain Jackson and Dustin where back from their honeymoon. There were people wanting to know where they were, if they were alright, when they would be returning, were the kids with them? She looked between the Guide and his Sentinel before shooting her next message to them exclusively. That there was a person from Congress here and she was going to be trouble for them. She wasn’t sure why but it was important they be warned.

  
They were silent for a moment, absorbing her information and debating what to do. The kids knowing this was important, looked nervously between the three adults. None liked the sudden tension vibrating in the air. The wolves sat next to their bond mates just as tense as the humans.

  
“Danno?” Grace asked, putting down her fork, leaving the last bite of her lunch.

  
Smiling down at Grace, he sent soothing feelings out to everyone. “It’s fine Grace, it’s fine everyone. We just need to start heading home. Lenore here was sent to check on us, let us know that yes we all have day jobs, and we better start getting to it.”

  
She looked up, her dark brown eyes glimmering with tears. “Does that… does that mean… we’re still grounded?” Her mouth was pulled down in a pout, voice shaking with emotion.

  
Steve was about to race to her side, to assure her that no they weren’t, not now after everything. Only to be stopped by the veteran father with a firm tone to his voice. “Yes, you three are all still grounded young lady. Don’t try that nonsense on me, I know you are trying to get out of your very justified grounding.” He raised an eyebrow, as he looked at his suddenly sparkled eyed daughter.

  
Huffing out an annoyed breath, she crossed her arms. “Fine, this sucks though.”

  
“I’m sure, now help Brett clean the dishes.” ‘Steve did you want to return tomorrow after breakfast? Or leave now?’ He asked as he picked up his own dishes to take to the sink. The kids could start serving out their sentence by doing the dishes.

  
‘Tomorrow after breakfast. I want to take the kids out to see the stars tonight. According to Cralen gyrfalcon, it’s supposed to be a clear night.’

  
‘Sounds good.’ Turning back to the others. “Go ahead and finish up the dishes. Then I think it would be good to take a short nap. We have a special treat for you all. Tomorrow we return and get things squared away.”

  
Everyone took this as a good plan, Brett knew more was going on but was willing to follow their lead. At least till the kids were put down for a nap and he could speak to the adults without them overhearing what they didn’t want them to hear.

  
The kids perked up at hearing about getting a special treat, so were quick to finish the dishes. Charlie stood on Saussi’s back, who was standing perfectly still, while he dunked the dishes in the sink. Grace washed them, while Steven set about drying and giving them to Brett, who put them away. 

  
“All done Danno, can we go out and play?” Grace asked, hoping to be allowed to over hear what it is the adults wanted to speak about. She was tired of secrets and was hoping to do a little snooping.

  
“No, go ahead and take a nap. We’ll be out late tonight and you don’t want to fall asleep and miss a starlight ride do you?” Danny smiled knowingly down at her. 

  
Charlie and Steven’s eyes both lit up at the idea of a starlight ride, and Grace wasn’t far behind. Besides they all had a busy morning playing on the beach, and all the kids including cubs were feeling tired. So they shuffled back to their rooms, falling asleep quickly, Danny helping them along. Once all were asleep the three adults headed outside.

  
Brett picking up a stick, began peeling it as they sat around the outdoor fire. Steve placed his hand in the fire pit and started it up, not that the heat was really needed, but there was always something soothing about a fire. Danny sat down, Sasha coming to lay behind him so he could use her as a back rest. Once Steve was settled, Loki settling in a patch of sun and leaving Steve to find his own back rest, the Guide started relaying what else Lenore had told him.

  
“She didn’t give me much, just that people are wondering where we are, do we have the kids and when are we returning.”

  
“I’m surprised it’s taken them this long to check on us.” Steve leaned back on his arms, crossing his legs in front of him.

  
“She did say others had been sent to check on us but couldn’t find us.” Danny wasn’t sure how that was possible, since everyone in the Spirit Realm knew where the humans lived.

  
That might be because of me. (Dakor spoke up, walking around the corner from where he had been resting earlier.)

  
“Dakor? What do you mean?” Brett asked.

  
_**Various animals had come to check on you all, but I sent them away. Told them you needed time to get settled. Told them you all needed time and didn’t need to be pestered. So ordered them to keep everyone’s location secret.**_ (The wolf came and laid next to his bond mate.)

  
“Well, that explains why we haven’t been pestered then.” Danny said shaking his head.

  
Steve asked another question as he watched a cloud float on by. “Yeah what else if anything did she say?”

  
“Only that some woman from DC is being a pest, but she isn’t sure the details on her. That it would be good for us to watch out for her.”

  
Steve’s vision instantly focused on him, body tensing as he perceived a threat to his family. Danny was amused to note Brett acting in a similar manner without realizing it. The two would get along well in the coming years, and he was thankful for the younger man’s support. They would need it he was sure, as more people joined them in Verrawin.

  
“What else can she tell us about her?” Steve growled.

  
“Nothing she hasn’t seen her, neither has Dustin. It's only what Captain Reynolds has told them.”

  
“Damn, better some warning than none.” Still the Commander was already thinking of defensive strategies for when they returned tomorrow.

  
“Do you two have any suggestions as to how we tell people what we have been up to? Cause I left screaming in pain. I’m sure it was reported by multiple people.”

  
“Yeah, I’m sure too. It really all depends on how others decide to work with us. We’ll have to explain a few more things, probably more than we want but don’t worry Brett, we’ll take all responsibility for everything. You are not to blame for what happened to you. It was just shitty luck and timing.”

  
“I don’t mind helping Sir. I promised you I would.”

  
Danny nodded his head. “We know and we appreciate it. But while we are not bandying it about yet, we are the primary pairing and it's our duty to look out for you. So if we seem over bearing at times, let us know if it gets out of hand, but realize we are trying to look out for you and our kind.” The Guide’s eyes started glowing blue, power running through him as he projected so much more than words to the younger man. 

  
Who startled as he felt the hidden meanings. Felt how the two had included him into their own primary pack, and in time would come to rely on him in ways none of them could imagine at the moment. He straightened up as he realized just how much their lives were going to change in the coming years. “I understand, I’ll be ready whenever you need me.”

  
“Good now, I think we should all go and take a nap. If we are going to for a starlight ride it would be nice to be awake for it.” Putting words into actions, Danny stood up, leaving the two Sentinels to themselves. Steve and Brett needed some time together, away from the prying eyes and ears of the only adult Guide and a bunch of kids. “I’ll be inside when you’re ready Steve.” Turning, followed by Sasha, he returned to the den and their room.  
Steve watched his mate go, when he left his sight, he followed him in his mind to make sure he was laying down. Danny was fine energy wise for the most part, but going on a night ride with a hell of a lot of kids would drain the energy of anyone. When he felt his Guide laying down, he pulled him under to sleep. 

  
“He asleep?” Brett asked quietly, knowing from Steve’s slightly glazed expression he wasn’t focusing on their surroundings.

  
“Just now, they all are, so tell me what do you think of this place? You haven’t had much chance to really let me know as one Sentinel to another.” 

  
Brett took some time to center his thoughts. He had so many questions, so much he didn’t understand, but they didn’t have time to go over it all. So he focused one the few he wanted to know most of all. “Did you really have to learn to Spirit Phase by banging your head on a rock?”

  
Steve blinked jade green eyes at the man, of the many questions he was anticipating that had not been one of them. The snickering of two wolves, let him know where Brett probably heard it from, and he was less than pleased. Still he would answer, then pull Loki’s tail at some point. “Yeah, I was really worried over finding Danny. I just wanted to get going, but Loki wouldn’t take me, not till I learned. Turns out it was a good thing, because we had a lot of problems along the way, as we searched for him.”

  
Brett half smiled at his confession, but also knew Steve had endured much to reunite with Danny. His struggles were not something to laugh at. “Was Danny as bad off as Dakor hinted to me?”

  
Steve shuddered as he remembered the condition his love had been in. While he had been better after Sasha had found him, he had been in no means top condition, mentally or physically at the time. Talking about personal issues was totally against everything he normally preferred, but he had a feeling Brett was going somewhere with this. “Yes, probably worse, he was in rough shape, and if I’m being honest so was I. It’s why it took us so long to return. We both were not ready to. We had so much to learn, we had to heal ourselves.” Steve raised his head, eyes unfocused as he remembered all he had to do, to be the man Danny needed him to be.

  
The younger man observed how Steve had gone quiet, lost in his memories. Here was a man he knew, had seen more than any other person should. Either on Earth or in this land, a man who had battled for most of his adult life to save other people. A man who knew he had limited resources, and still managed to make the best of a situation. And here was a man, he knew would be willing to teach him everything he needed to survive here. “Teach me.”

  
Blinking startled green eyes, the Commander looked at him puzzled. “Say what?”

  
“Teach me to help you. Whatever you need, whatever you think would help me to learn how best to help you in this world. Teach me. I’m here to help, like I promised I would.”

  
Steve looked at him directly, eyes questioning, “You sure? The land here is not easy. You could be our liaison on earth for the most part.”

  
“No, I think…” He looked around at the land, seeing it with eyes filled with wonder and excitement. “No, I think my future is here. I feel something calling me to this place. I think, I would like to be the one who helps train other Vaywien to live in this land. I think my place is here.” He didn’t know why he thought that but it felt right.

  
“You really think so?” 

  
Nodding his head, letting his senses expand as he felt the power of the land surrounding him. “Yeah I think I would. I know I couldn’t right away, that I would need to do many things on Earth, but in time I have a feeling this is where I would want to be full time.”

  
Steve gave him a long look, assessing his words and what his own instincts were trying to tell him. 

  
‘Steve accept his help.’

  
‘Danny you’re supposed to be asleep.’

  
‘As if I could sleep with this much heavy thinking going on. I could feel him getting lost in the power of the land. I had to bring him back. He’s fine now, but accept what he is offering. It will help us and benefit him to have a role already in place. He won’t have to fill it for a number of years, but if he starts now, when others come we’ll have the start of a command line in place.’

  
And that right there Steve understood. He knew Danny and himself could not look after all the Vaywien at all times. They would need to include others to help them lead. Brett would become the first leader under their command to help their new people. “You’re right, you would need to train for years to come, but yes we accept.”

  
“We?”

  
“Danny, one of his quirks is he can be awake and no one know it if he doesn’t want them to know. He just agreed with what you wanted to do. It will be a great help to us in the future.”

  
Standing, Brett held out his hand, “Awesome Sir. Thank you, I won’t let you down.”

  
Standing himself, the elder Sentinel shook his hand, both noticing the slight spark carrying across each other as they confirmed their bond. “I know you won’t. We’ll be here to help you, and we’ll be here to see you fly.” Letting go, Steve smirked, “Now I think we need to go and take a nap ourselves. We want to be fresh for that starlight ride.”

  
“Right Sir.”

  
Heading back into the den, both men returned to their rooms. The wolves would wake them in a few hours to go for their final ride before they returned tomorrow.

  
505050

  
Lenore returned to Jackson, landing on his shoulder as he bent over his desk reading paperwork. Dustin was across from him doing the same thing, both trying to help Jerry get caught up. “Lenore you’re back.” He exclaimed happy to see her. “Did you find them? Did they say when they would be returning?”

  
She walked down his arm, setting on the stack of papers he was trying to read through. Dustin looked up as Jackson was speaking, keeping his smile firmly off his face. She cocked her head, before telling him what he wanted to know.

  
“Oh thank god.”

  
“They coming back soon?” His Guide asked.

  
“Tomorrow. Which means we need to let the Captain know, SecNav and the Admiral.”

  
“What about the Government bitch?”

  
“I’m not opening that can of worms. Better to let those above our pay grade handle it.”

  
“Think Steve and Danny can handle her? Heard she is really a nasty one.”

  
“I think it's going to be more along the lines of holding them back from eating her alive.”

  
“We can only hope.” Stacking his papers, he looked around for his cat. “Hey where did Merlin go?”

  
Lenore cawed with a wide grin on her face. Letting them know he had stayed behind, because they had a comfy couch, and he was planning to cat nap on it.

  
“Oh Jesus, whatever, come on Andrew we better go report.”

  
Standing the two left their office, heading to the Admiral’s office.

  
505050

  
The wolves were milling around outside, watching as the sun glistened for a few more minutes before fading too true night. Konik and his family were in the area to help marshal the troops. Because no matter what, 12 cubs could still be a handful, especially with the triplets who hadn’t been causing as much mischief as they normally did, so they were due. Steve and Danny were getting the kids dressed and ready to go, while Brett was riding Dakor around to get used to the night noises.

  
Jaea, Ty and Saussi all were raring to go, bodies quivering at getting to take their charges on their first night right. Sasha and Loki mean while were sitting by the river, being together, waiting for their own bond mates to show up with the kids. They turned their ears back when they started hearing the footsteps of their humans.

  
“Hey everyone? Ready to go?” Danny called out, staff out and lit up like a large lamp post. The three circles spinning softly as its golden light lit up the clearing. Steve and the kids were behind him, heading towards their beasts.

  
_**It’s about time you all showed up**_ (Sasha called out even as she turned from the river and trotted over to her first born.)

  
“Sure sure, the kids needed food along with the rest of us.” Danny rolled his eyes at his lady, then turned towards the milling wolves. “This will probably the last time we can be together like this. We have a lot of duties to tend to in the Material plain, so let’s make it count.” He reached up and grabbed a handful of fur from Sasha’s ruff. Swinging himself up, he steadied himself and his staff, letting the glow increase till it took in the entire clearing. “Mount up everyone.”

  
Steve waited on the ground while Charlie, Steven and Grace each scrambled onto their animals, helping when Charlie couldn’t quite make it again. Once all the children were settled, Steve swung up onto Loki, eyes glowing slightly to see better in the dark. “Now listen up, we are going to follow Danny up the cliff way. Once we are at the top, he’ll put his staff out and we can ride for the night watching the stars. Any questions?” He looked around but all he could see were eager faces. “Very well, Danny?”

  
Danny lifted his staff once more, settling himself deeper into his seat on Sasha’s back. She started up the incline, pacing slowly and allowing all to follow her without risking falling down. When she reached the top she moved a few feet out of the way, Danny keeping the light going so all could make their way up safely. Once all had made the cliff, Brett and Dakor joining them at the tail end, he waved his hand to get their attention. “Kids its going to get dark quickly, at any time if you get scared let us know and we’ll turn on the lights. The wolves can see in the dark so you can’t get lost, we’ll be right with you at all times. Any questions now before I put my staff away?”

  
“Danno how long are we going to be gone?” Grace asked.

  
“Long enough to see the stars and still get a good night sleep. We return home tomorrow after breakfast. Steven? Charlie? Either of you have questions?” He looked over at his sons, only to see eager awe filled faces. “Right, Steve?”

  
“Let’s go everyone, this is going to be a fun family night.” Loki started off, tail swishing behind him as he lead his family for their first star ride.

  
505050

  
The night was perfect for a family outing, the night cool, but not cold, the sky above clear, with stars never seen by humans over head. The nearly two dozen wolves paced easily through the plains, by passing the mating circle by a wide margin. They didn’t need the kids asking about it at this stage of their introduction to the land. Steve and Danny rode at the head of the procession, with Brett and Konik taking up the rear. The cubs walked mostly in the center of a large circle of adult wolves, though three were no doubt plotting some sort of mischief, if their close together heads were any indication.

  
Grace, Steven and Charlie all rode behind their parents, heads raised to see stars in positions they had never seen. The first one was a group of six stars, all branching out from a seventh which Grace as quick to name the starfish. Steven and Charlie not wanting to be left out of naming constellations looked up till they each found their own sets. Steven, with Ty’s help found a set of 21 stars, they named the hunter. Steve and Danny were both doing their best to hold in their smiles at how many he was counting but he was happy.

  
The hunter was made up of six stars for the head, two for the back, three for the hips and two each for the legs. He had a further three stars for an arm and his bow was made up of six more stars.

  
Charlie for his part, looked at the stars above, but couldn’t decide on what constellation he wanted to make. Instead he kept looking up at the night sky looking at all the stars. Finding himself wishing to one day be among them. As he kept watching, one seemed to stand out more than any other. It was larger than the rest, almost directly north of their direction and glowed a deep electric blue. 

  
“Papa? Danno?” Charlie called out, gazing at the star which was calling to him.

  
Danny turned his head, looking over his shoulder at his youngest. “Yeah Charlie?” Steve looked too but was busy scanning the area for danger if any.

  
Nudging Saussi closer to his dad, she was more than happy to obey. “Do you see that big blue star up there? The one almost straight up?” He couldn’t keep his eye off it.

  
Looking up, it took Danny a few seconds to pick out which star he was talking about. When he spotted it he responded. “Sure honey I see it.”

  
“Can I name it the Wolf Star? After our family?”

  
Danny looked over at Steve, who was smiling at him, green eyes glowing in the darkness. The elder man smiled, nodding his agreement to their son’s request. “I think that is an excellent idea. It’s like the North Star on Earth, it can be our north star here.”

  
“YAY.” Charlie cheered out, Saussi under him prancing with happiness. “Someday I’m going to go to that star. I just know it, and when I do I’m going to name a planet after Saussi.”

  
This time the look between the men was a little more serious. It was completely possible Charlie would arrive at the star system the Wolf Star resided in, if it matched up with the Earth version of space. But it would be thousands of centuries probably before it was possible. It very much depended on how humans finally migrated towards the stars. Steve, turning to face his youngest though wasn’t going to discourage him. “I’m sure you will buddy. It will be a long time though so don’t stress you have to get there right away.”

  
“Okay Papa.” Charlie chirped before being distracted by the sound of a frog croaking in the distance.

  
‘They are good kids.’ Steve sent to Danny.

  
‘Yeah, think Charlie will really reach the stars?’ Danny asked with another look at the newly named Wolf Star.

  
‘If it matches with earth, which would be very difficult to do. But it is doable.’

  
‘I have a feeling when humans do reach the stars, our people will be right there with them. Providing them a guiding hand.’

  
‘I’m sure our people will be, there will be other Sentinels and Guides flying between the stars, they will need to have someone watching over them.’

  
‘Yet another reason for the Vaywien to be created. To keep our people safe when we reach the stars.’

  
They returned to their starlight ride, pointing out other pretty stars, to the kids, keeping an eye on the triplets who they could see eyeing something in the distance. They strolled over the grasslands, sliding down gentle gullies, climbing the other side or wading through tiny brooks. Not many trees dotted the landscape in this area, so the wind had free access to roam.

  
Brett watching everything before him, found Konik walking beside him. He knew the history of the old wolf, knew who his former companion was. Still he wondered what he saw as his future with the changes to take place.

  
_**I plan on staying young cub.**_ (Konik stated in his mind.)

  
Startled Brett looked over at the white wolf. “Excuse me?”

  
_**I said I plan on staying with my pack. I won’t be going to join my bond mate.**_ (His ears dropped for a moment, till he saw Cirion and Del sniffing at something with happily wagging tails.)

  
“Oh, wow, I mean that’s wonderful, but Danny and Steve both said at times Spirit Animals go and join their companions when they feel the time is right.”

  
Konik gazed at the stars for a long time, lost in his own thoughts. Brett let him be, knowing if the male wished to tell him more he would. Dakor paced under him, quiet in his mind but a strong presence nonetheless. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without the wolf now, he was a big part of his life.

  
_ **It was the same with me and Steve’s great grandfather. We were a tightly bonded pair.** _

  
Brett, kept riding but tilted his head to show he was listening.

  
_**We did everything together, raised his cub, helped create a family, a wonderful working life. He served all his life, loved the job, loved helping others, couldn’t think of any other career or life choice which would have fulfilled his life more.**_ (The old wolf sighed, but his eyes shined with remembered happy memories.) _**I love that man, even to this day, he is a good man. A worthy man of being a Sentinel. I was so proud to stand by him all his days.**_

  
Brett sat a little straighter as he listened to the older wolf, feeling there was a lesson in here somewhere. He wanted badly to ask why Konik wouldn’t go and join his companion, but felt it would be rude.

  
_**It might be considered rude to ask, but thinking it isn’t. Especially since you are trying to keep it private, but I’m shamelessly reading your mind so I’ll answer you why.**_ (He chuckled but it seemed a little sad.) _**I won’t join him because he doesn’t want me to join him.**_

  
“What?” Brett asked startled, how could the man long dead tell his wolf not to join him?

  
_**I dreamt of him a few nights ago. Something I haven’t done in years. And the few times I have dreamt of him there was never a feeling of him being there right beside me. This time I felt his presence so strongly I was hard pressed to not join him right then and there.**_ (He was quiet for another few moments.) _**In my dream he pressed himself against me, hugged me tight, then we went for a ride. The first one I think we ever went on. It was glorious and we went everywhere in the world. Both on earth and here in Verrawin seeing everything we never could before. No words were spoken between us, it wasn’t needed. But we understood each other.**_

  
(He lifted his head, ears alerting to something in the distance, before determining it was a herd of deer on their own nightly walk.) _**At the end he dismounted and gave me a final parting gift. He told showed me in his own special way, that he was happy and content for the most part. The only worry he had was for his family, his blood line. While he could look over them from a far, there was no way for him to reach them if they needed more help.**_

  
Brett knew where this was going, still he asked. “So he asked you to stay?”

  
_ **Yes, he would accept me of course if I decided to join him. But he would still worry about his descendants. He knows Spirit Animals are loyal to their bonded, and heed their orders above all others. I though am in the unique position where I can watch over his blood, with nothing to interfere. In his own way, through me he is still serving, just more focused on his family instead of all people.** _

  
“Do Steve and Danny know of your decision? Of your companions decision?”

  
_**No, there really isn’t a need for them to know. And I’m not disappointed at not joining him. I’m actually somewhat relieved to know I don’t have to. Only so far as it allows me to enjoy being with my family too. Sasha will have more cubs, and I want to be there for them. I want to help raise them, to pass along the honor and pride at serving a companion.**_ (He was very relieved, having his bond mate come and tell him it was okay to not join him had been astonishing. The final memory as they rode together in his dream, more than he had in ages. He found himself at peace.)

  
“Do you think you’ll ever dream of him again?”

  
_ **Honestly not any time soon, but I know he is watching out for us. And if he is watching he has all his senses tuned. He will come to me again if needed. The bond we share is still there, it hasn’t been completely closed off, but it’s sleeping.** _

  
Brett chuckled suddenly, causing both wolves to perk their ears up. He looked at the two before explaining. “Once a solider always a solider even in the Navy. I hope someday I’m half as good as the man. And don’t think I don’t know what you were trying to do. I promised my loyalty to Steve and Danny. I will stand by and watch out for them. I know what I want, and to get it I need them. They are good men and I have no intentions of being less then equal to them.”

  
_ **Good young cub, the only other information my bond mate passed along to me is that others will join us here. We knew this, but he saw things we did not. He saw that others would come to this world, whose one duty would be to guard the First Sentinel and his Guide. That you would have to be the one to train them, till young Steven was of an age and experience to take over.** _

  
“WHAT?” He barked out, watching as Steve swirled his head to look directly at him, eyes narrowed in alarm. He waved him away, pointing at Konik. Steve cocked his head, not quite sure he believed it was a false alarm but turned back to his conversation with Danny.

  
_ **Yes, Steve and Danny will need help, but even more than that, they will need people around them whose duty it is to look after them. They are the heavy hitters, the main magic users of the Vaywien. If they end up needed to use their powers, they will need to have people who will guard them as they perform their tasks. Steve will Guard Danny from all dangers…** _

  
“But who would guard Steve? Especially if Danny is busy.”

  
_ **Exactly young cub. You will not have to train others for the rest of your stay here. I know you have other ambitions to help. But…** _

  
“But for the immediate needs I’m the only one around who can do so.”

  
_ **Correct again Brett.** _

  
“Wow pretty heavy stuff, but I’ll do it. And I’ll know I’ll sleep better at night knowing there will be others watching out for those two. I’ve read the stories, heard the rumors around the water cooler. They are trouble magnets.”

_**Very much so, now let’s continue with the ride. It really is a pretty night.**_ (Konik walked easily beside the younger wolf. Content with the way the conversation went.)

  
Another hour passed during the ride, Brett could tell they were heading back from the way the stars the kids had picked out where now behind them. They would be returning tomorrow so needed to get the kids to bed, but it had been a wonderful night. Glancing at the white wolf still at his side, decided his next thoughts. “I think I’m going to call them the Sor Gandra.”

  
(Both wolves turned their heads to look at him. Curiosity in their gazes. Dakor spoke up in question.) _**Chosen?**_

  
“Those Vaywien who will eventually guard our Lords, and Lady. I’ll set it up much like the command structure we have now. The Sor Gandra will be the main force of protectors of our people. And those who guard our Lords and Lady shall be known as the Sor Fidia, their body guards.”

  
(Konik and Dakor let their eyes meet before Konik asked his own question.) _**Where did you come up with those names? Never heard of them before.**_

  
“Honestly I have no idea, they just came, and they feel right. I can feel others on the tip of my tongue, wanting to spill but they won’t.”

  
_ **Then don’t force it Brett, it will come in time.** _

  
“You’re right, it’s strange but a lot of the things in this world is strange.”

  
_**Very much true young one. Now we are almost back to the den. Time to sleep, the challenges of real life will be upon you all soon.**_ (Konik stated, eyes ahead as he could see the cliff pathway coming up.

  
“Yeah, its been a busy day today, and will be even more so tomorrow.”

  
(Dakor seeing what Konik was looking at.) _**At least the triplets haven’t caused any mischief…**_

  
“MITH, MIWYN, MICLYA BRING BACK MY PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!” Danny bellowed enraged. Somehow the girls had managed to phase his pants right off his body, while riding their mother. “Damn it you better run you little shits!”

  
Sasha took off at a run, following her wayward daughters, scolds in her voice, even as she rolled her eyes. The rest of the pack simply shook their heads, keeping their amusement to themselves as much as possible. The girls were simply to fascinated with their Big Brother Danny’s pants.

  
505050

  
Captain John Steven McGarrett closed his eyes, needing to rest. It had taken quite a bit of energy to contact his wolf. But to feel his fur again, to see those honest red eyes, had been wondrous. It had been worth it to spend the power needed to speak to him one more time. The ride had been glorious, it was something he would remember for many centuries to come. For he would need to rest for a long time, before he could contact Konik once more. He was pleased to know his best friend would watch over his grand children for the foreseeable future. All he wanted was for them to be safe and have someone guarding their back.

  
Brett also was a very welcome addition to their pack. He was strong, sure, and loyal. He would watch out for his grandson and his mate. Would watch out for his own mate though he knew not who she was yet. He had expended even more energy to make sure he could convey what he wanted the young man to do. To create a fighting force to protect the Vaywien as time moved forward, to protect and serve like he did.

  
He was the source of the names the young man had thought of, along with others which would come in time. The Captain, wishing to assure himself as many safe guards as he could contribute, would be available to Steve and Danny. Brett would have his own roll to play in the future, but the creation of the fighting force is something better to have in place now. As he grew older Steven jr. would take over the roll hopefully, his own future eventually walking down the path of a warrior. 

  
The Captain stepped back into the world he resided in. It existed on a different plain, the same one the elder wolves had cross over to, in order to join with their own companions. Even now they were still celebrating their reunions, nearly all thoughts of the world they left behind forgotten. Their power long gone, given over gladly to those who could use it more. 

  
“Dear, come, it’s time to go. It’s time to rest. You’ll see Konik again someday.” He turned around at the sound of his beloved wife’s voice. She stood behind him, hands clasped before her. Her eyes reflected the love she had for her husband, how she took pride in how much he cared for others. 

  
Turning back to the pack which even now, was once more in the den they had built from their own hard work. “They are going to do so much good for the world as time moves on.”

  
“Yes they will. And we’ll be there to watch. But it’s time. We need to rest, save our strength if ever you need to contact them again.”

  
“You’re right as always.”

  
“I know.” With a cheeky smile she took her husband’s hand, leading him back towards the place they would find their nearly eternal rest. 

  
Once a Sentinel and Guardian, always a Sentinel and Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. 
> 
> I'm experimenting with the wolf speaking style. I totally brain farted that I could do bold and italacs for changing the look to make sure it was easier to read. So Trying it out now.
> 
> This chapter was an interesting one. I started out at about 9000 words and I really wanted to get to 10K but I couldn't think of enough stuff to write description wise. So out came the dialog and bam 12K+ words lol.
> 
> I added a bit more world building in this chapter cause it seemed like a good spot for it. A small introduction to a few more plot things I'll have in later stories. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Brett swimming before the family returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry took so long to update. I got distracted by the shiny which was my Glitterbombs story.
> 
> I hope you all liked this. I've been working on editing it all day and hope you enjoy.

The entire family slept late the following morning after coming in near midnight from their starlight ride. The first to wake was Steve, as was typical, who quickly checked on his mate and pulled him under when he started grumbling. Danny didn’t need to be awake for another hour and there were things he wanted to do before he woke. Heading towards the bathroom, he took care of some much needed business, then headed towards Brett’s room. The elder Sentinel needed him and he figured since they were both Navy it would be fine. He was also a higher rank, he could totally wake him up with no problems in his book. Besides it was nearly time for them to return, getting back into a military routine would be good for both of them.

  
Making sure Danny was deep enough in his dreams, he really didn’t want to get in trouble for waking Brett after only about five hours sleep. His mate would chew him up, down and sideways about putting the younger Sentinel through his paces after so few hours of sleep. Phew he was safe.

  
Opening the door, he could see the young man laying on his side on a sliver of bed. His wolf contentedly stretched out for maximum comfort, both snoring lightly. Entering silently, Steve closed the door, stepping towards the bed till he was just at the edge.

  
Next moment he was on his back, knife to his throat as Brett reacted to the intruder Dakor’s mind had alerted him too. The fact that his wolf had kept who had interrupted their sleep was not mentioned, the beast was annoyed at having his dreams of steak and beer disturbed.

  
Loki was becoming a rapidly bad influence on him.

  
Didn’t stop Steve from reacting though, pushing up with his belly and legs, gripping with his hands and flipping the younger man off him. Brett still sleep drunk, rolled, letting loose with a leg sweep which would have tripped Steve if he hadn’t started instinctively hovering at the last second. Finding his attack hadn’t worked, the younger man grabbed the nearest object and threw it at his enemy’s head. The block of wood, holding various shaving tools, flew by as he side slipped. They crashed into the wall, making the room echo noisily.

  
“Brett wake up damn it, we have work to do.” Steve snarled even as he lunged, pinning the Sergeant to the wall with his forearm across his throat, scanning the den and making sure the others were still asleep. Finding they were he glared down at the man blinking up at him.

  
“Sir?” The younger man questioned, voice still heavily laced with deep sleep.

  
“Get up you twit. We need to move. Get dressed, I’ll meet you outside in five minutes.” Steve rolled his eyes, releasing the man from his hold, dropping him to the floor before heading out the door.

  
Brett shook his head, trying to wake himself up, rising from his sprawl on the floor. Rubbing his eyes he tried to lift the fog from his mind. A snort from the bed had him glaring at the still sleeping wolf. “Lot of help you were asshole.”

  
(Dakor raised his head just enough to glance at his bond mate over his shoulder.) _**You’re welcome, get used to waking up in an instant here. Now go and let me sleep.**_ (He dropped his head and resumed his snoozing.)

  
Running his hand through his short cropped hair, feeling how long it was becoming, he grimaced at realizing he needed a hair cut. Turning to the dresser, he pulled out cargo shorts and a pullover shirt, throwing them on before quickly heading outside. The sun hadn’t even risen, it was dark with hints of the sun coming up soon. Looking around he focused his sight trying to find the senior Sentinel. He finally spotted him standing on the bank of the big Sister River, naked as the day he was born. 

  
“What the hell?” He spoke out loud, confused as to what Steve was doing.

  
“Get over here Brett, strip down, we have an hour before everyone gets up.” The Commander called out body quivering with barely suppressed energy. Hurrying over he wondered what Steve had in mind. Barking out next words, “Strip down boy we don’t have much time.” He raised his arms over his head, stretching muscles in preparation for what they were about to do.

  
“Sir what are we doing?” Brett rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his mind was awake finally but it was still odd to be asked to strip when just told to get dressed. Then to be standing next to the very cold looking river, feeling it as the water rose up the shore thanks to the ocean currents further away.

  
Emerald jade eyes glowing softly in the false dawn light, Steve explained shortly their reason for being out this early. “If you want to be our liaison for this world, if you want to be the one we ultimately leave in charge when Danny and I are attending to our own duties. Then you need to start learning about many of our friends here, along with how to survive the dangers in this land and its waters.” Saying no more he dived into the water, disappearing in an instant.

  
Taking a deep breath, Brett stripped quickly, he couldn’t believe how crazy his life was, but was going with it. Diving in, he gasped as the freezing water hit his body, he flailed around trying to get over the shock of the icy water, only to feel a hand come up and steady him. Warmth hit him, allowing him to calm. His eyes focused on the other man, swimming easily next to him. His eyes in response to his needs started to focus within the water. Details started to show and he had no idea how that was possible. 

  
Steve pressed his hand harder on his bicep, gaining his attention once more. With a wave of his bond marked hand the Seal indicated for Brett to follow him. Not sure what he wanted he did as he was directed. Holding his breath, letting few bubbles escape as he fought the current to get to wherever Steve wanted him. Pushing himself through the fast moving water, holding his breath as best he could, he followed the elder man. Seeing a silver light ahead of him, keeping him focused. 

  
They came to a stop at a weird rock wall buried deeply in the river. Not that Brett really cared cause he needed to breathe. Heading up to the surface he broke with a gasp, shaking his hair out of face. He really, really needed to get a hair cut if he was going to be swimming. The pull of a hand on his ankle had him gulping air before he found himself once more pulled deeply under. He glared at the man who was refusing to let him move at his own time and pace. His balls were protesting too, shrinking till they were almost non existent outside of his body.

  
The senior Sentinel pulled him back to where the stone structure was buried. Taking his hand to run along the edge of it. The younger could feel the smoothness of it, how it appeared to not have a single seam anywhere. What in the hell was Steve trying to tell him? 

  
He was startled from his musings when a large scaled animal swam by him. It was large, very large and had no problem bumping into him, causing him to squawk suddenly. Losing what air he still had, he struggled towards the surface again. Breaking it he took heaving breaths once more. 

  
A splash next to him alerted him that the senior had followed him. Before he could snap at his superior demanding what the hell he was thinking Steve spoke.

  
Contempt in his voice, seriously unimpressed with the man who would one day claim his only daughter. “Jesus Brett do you not know how to swim? I thought you swam miles each day?” The elder wasn’t pleased having to come up for air twice after only a few minutes of diving each time.

  
“No, I surf and can SURF for hours.” Brett glared at the other man. What was his problem anyway? He had been completely different the day before, now he was being a complete asshole.

  
Raising an eyebrow at the biting tone he could hear in the younger man’s voice. “Better get used to swimming, you’ll need to if you want to be able to survive here.”

  
“Could have told me before my balls permanently decided to move into my stomach.” He was starting to growl and his teeth were chattering. Seriously why were they up at this ungodly hour and swimming naked together?

  
“Suck it up Sergeant, you are here to work, here to learn, not talk back to your Commanding Officer.” The brunette barked back using the tones developed over several years to make men obey commands. 

  
In an instant Brett felt himself falling back into the Naval command structure. Something which had been lacking since their arrival here. His spine stiffened, he calmed his mind, and looked to his superior. “Yes, Sir, ready for duty.” Now that he knew what Steve was doing he had no problem with his shortness towards him. It was standard superior educating a lower ranked member to help him understand what his duties going forward would be.

  
“Good now follow me and use your hands when I tell you to. I need you to feel something.” 

  
Not questioning his orders, the young Sentinel took a deep proper breath, before following Steve down into the water. He knew they were next to the bridge once he got a proper look at the place, and didn’t have to fight for air. He kept swimming further and further down till they reached the bottom. The Seal grabbing his hand once more and running it along the bridge foundation. The rock was smooth, seamless, and from what he could see uniform in color. As he touched it, he could feel more and more details coming to his attention. The texture of the rock, how it radiating a strange strength mixed with power. It was the oddest thing he had ever felt.

  
A tug had him heading to the surface, so he followed Steve quickly, breaking the surface once more. Steve didn’t stop, heading down the river with powerful sweeps of his arms. The younger man was actually hard pressed to keep up with the superbly fit man. As he swam in his wake, he realized he was seeing a side of Steve he hadn’t seen yet. He knew the man was a Seal and a very accomplished one. But as he watched he saw something even more peeking out. He could see strength, determination, raw power, dominating the current ahead of him. This was a man who had fought most of his life in places he was never in nor had even heard of. Killing, destroying, and saving those he was ordered to save or defend. Going into places which would make people age before their time, see things which would give people nightmares for the rest of their nights. Fighting in the worst places to be found on Earth over and over again, knowing no one would ever know just how life threatening and dangerous the location truly was.

  
He had been doing all these things for years, without benefit of a permanent Guide no less. 

  
Then he had found his mate and the stories he had heard of the way they discovered each other still made his mind bogle. Most he knew was classified, but he had seen the destruction Steve had wrought when he thought his mate was in danger. The power he had used with no hesitation as he worked to save his mate. Then they had disappeared for two years, disappeared to this land and learned how to fight and survive here.

  
Steve took them down the river and where it emptied out into the sea itself. Brett wondered what he was thinking, what with giving him his warnings about how dangerous the sea could be. “Commander?”

  
Steve didn’t look at him, instead he scanned the water, searching for the danger he knew lurked not far off from shore. “Keep close, if you are to make this land your home, you must know the dangers of the sea yourself. This is a harsh world Brett, I’m taking you now because we leave today to return to the Material plain. If others were to come here and you told them not to go into the water they would question you. I don’t want you in the position of saying because I told you it's dangerous. I want you to say because you’ve been out there. You’ve seen the danger, you’ve fought the danger and those out there will kill you if given the chance.”

Brett’s mind began to piece together a few things while he swam behind the older man. This was a man who had seen horrific things in his life, had dealt with them and kept on going with no hesitation. For Steve to tell him that this world was even more dangerous than their own home world… The realizations were starting to hit him hard and fast just how deadly this place could be and the power needed to keep one safe here. The Primary Sentinel was leading him into a harsh unforgiving world so much more violent prone than their own.

  
“Seriously?” Brett asked, eyes growing darker then storm clouds as his own instincts started to awaken once more.

  
“Yes, those who dwell in the waters, sharks, squids, whales, rays and so many more, are more dangerous than those who live on Earth. You know how short tempered bull or tiger sharks can be. The ones who live in these waters, unless bonded to a human, will not hesitate to take you for a meal. If you try and phase yourself they will eat you again and again. They will drag you out to sea for the sport of it, leaving you to struggle possibly for years. I need you to understand and be ready to fight these bastards if any of our people ever find themselves out here. Others will be trained to understand but you are the first.” 

  
“Shit.” The water around him flowed around him, he could feel the power of the ocean water against his skin, feeling the energy pulsing even now. 

  
“Come you need to see this.” Steve dived into the ocean, trusting the other man to follow. 

  
They both dived into the waters, calm enough for the moment. Last time Steve had been in the ocean waters, a storm had blown through and complicated matters immensely. Fish of all colors but of small sizes swam around them, playfully nudging them and making happy sounds when they saw them. Steve ignored them for the moment, moving out into the deep sea.

  
Once there Brett got his first look of the larger animals who lived there, for a few sharks even now were swimming around them. One particularly was massive, with sharp teeth, a white belly and fins which cut the water like glass. It came directly towards them, causing Brett to wish he had a knife on him. The animal didn’t hesitate to come alongside Steve, who to his confusion, gripped the beast’s dorsal fin. The Seal looked to him and nodded his head to place his hand on the fin as well. With trepidation he did as he was bid. 

  
Once both his passengers were aboard the Great White took off for open ocean, large sweeps of his tail propelling him at astonishing speed. The water began to sting his skin from the speed he was achieving, his nipples crying out at the pressure rubbing on them. His thighs strained to keep himself balanced as he was pulled further out. What surprised him most was the fact he wasn’t having a hard time breathing. They hadn’t surfaced for air in quite some time but he was breathing just fine.

  
_**It is because the Prime Sentinel is maintaining warding around you so you can breath.**_

  
Brett blinked his eyes, for the voice suddenly in his head was a voice he had never heard before. It didn’t sound like Steve, nor Danny.

  
_**Because I am neither. My name is Zijan I am a friend to them for they saved my own bonded from certain death. Steve asked me to take you both out to sea to observe the dangers which lurk in the deeps.**_ (The great white put on even more speed as he nosed dive deeper into the rapidly darkening waters.)

  
‘How come he isn’t speaking to me?’

  
_ **He can hear others if they are strong enough to project their thoughts. And of course he can speak easily with his mate. But the ability to project thoughts to any of those he wish? That is not a talent which is his. His mate can speak to any he desires, but Steve’s powers lay elsewhere.** _

  
‘So that is why he is not speaking to me.’

  
_**Correct young cub, now look around you, focus your senses, see, hear, smell the danger which swims around you.**_ (The shark continued to move, not slowing his travel, for if he did those chasing them even now would try and battle them.)

  
Brett looked around, his eyes growing used to the flowing sea water around him. The light from above didn’t reach down as far as they were traveling, instead everything shimmered with a silvery glow, an artificial like light from what source he wasn’t sure. All around him were shadows of creatures flickering beyond his sight. A tail here, a flipper, the hint of teeth, changing colors between shade and shadow. Vibrations peppered his skin even as he was dragged through the waters, they were filled with a deep malice and evil glee at the possibility of suffering prey. Moving his head he detected movement from the corner of his eye, so he turned to get a better look. When he saw what was after them made a shiver of fear travel down his spine. Behind them, jaws open were a dozen large sharks trying to catch them. Followed by a few smaller whales, barracuda en masse and sting rays.

  
‘Holy shit what do they all want?’

  
_**They wish to capture and eat you. Unless they are bonded like myself, they do not do much high level thinking. Survival out here is kill or be killed, eat or be eaten with nothing in between. Do not let go of my fin, not unless you want to spend hours fighting to return to your pack.**_ (The beast did an abrupt turn, dodging a sudden large tentacle coming towards them. More coming towards them from the darkness around.) 

  
The sudden movement of the 20+ foot shark caused Brett to lose his grip on his dorsal fin. With a shout of fear he felt himself gripped in a powerful arm of something. ‘HELP!’

The tentacle squeezed harder even as it pulled him deeper into the ocean depths and where no surface light ever touched. He struggled to free himself but the creature had to strong a grip and refused to let go. Deeper he went, fear etched in his being as he realized there were still others surrounding him, the malignant emotions swirling even closer. A deep see blue shark suddenly attacked him, jaws wide as it took a massive bite out of his arm. Screaming he floundered even while held, using the tentacle as a sort of shield so he could bash the shark in the nose. The beast let go, but circled back, only to be attack itself by a larger thresher shark intent on eating the blue as its own breakfast. 

  
He cradled his bleeding arm as he felt the water moving faster around him, the creature never seeming to stop pulling him down further and further. How far he was he hadn’t a clue and had no weapons on him. He tried again to free himself, beating the arm which was wrapped around him, but it was no use the beast had him in its thrall and he wasn’t strong enough to escape. So deep he was it took him a moment to realize there was now light shining below him. Trying to calm himself from the panic he knew was trying to over take his mind, he barely held in his shriek of fear as he saw the large head of the creature holding him. Two large black eyes, as tall as himself narrowed with pleasure, anticipating a fine meal as he was pulled closer to the beak twice as tall as himself. 

  
‘No, no, no, I refuse to be food.’ The young Sentinel felt his instincts rising, power coursing through his very being as something within him answered his call. It was an astronomical struggle to summon whatever it was his powers were trying to summon. Still in his hands he could feel a shaft start to form, long and sturdy he didn’t care what it was only that he now had a weapon. Using both hands, ignoring how his blood still flowed freely, he drove the shaft, whose ends he couldn’t even see, deep into the center of the beak trying to swallow him. Stabbing flesh, his ears began to bleed from the sounds of high pitched agony traveling through the water. The tentacle released him and he made for what he hoped was the surface.

  
Looking up his eyes dilated to get every chance bit of light had another streak of fear coursing through him. He could see what looked like hundreds of animals all around him, each looking at him with wild hunger and malice. Right then he really understood what Steve meant about the waters of this world being more dangerous than any other place the senior Sentinel had been. He had met the land animals and found them friendly and pleasant for the most part. Working together, trading, helping and over all content to live their lives even when one was predator and the other prey. Here in these waters that was not the case, no here everything was prey and only the strong survived. This creatures were planning his death, his never ending death as he was fed on, never allowed to return to those he loved. 

  
The sharks, rays, and even whales all converged towards him, each determined to be the one to eat him. He tried to summon the shaft he had before but his strength was draining as his blood was. As the first ray was about to hit him, an explosion from behind had all the animals either blasting apart or scattering. Barreling towards him was a large white shark, the Prime Sentinel swimming separately beside him. A pack of barracuda took exception to their fellows being blow apart and tried to attack the older man. They paid for their folly, Steve blasting them with dark fire and lightning. The others Spirit beasts disappeared into the darkness, but Brett wasn’t fooled, he knew they would be back.

  
(Zijan sidled up to him, instinctively Brett reached his hand out gripping the dorsal fin once more.) _**Hold on it’s time to leave.**_ (The pointer called out calmly.)

  
Brett felt the lurch grateful to be moving away from the animal which had tried to eat him. Something shot out towards them, but were thwarted from grabbing them. It was at this time Brett realized there was a glow surrounding them, keeping the various citizens of the deep from touching them. The tentacles continued to follow them, attempting to grab hold of them over and over. They seemed to have no end to them and there were hundreds coming for the three swimming back towards the far off shore. He stayed quiet as the shark zoomed through the water.

  
‘What the hell? What are those?’ More arms started coming for them, but they were considerably smaller in size and length, still there were hundreds the shark was working to dodge.

  
_ **Giant squid mostly but we are deep out at sea. If what I’m sensing is correct, there are two baby kraken after us as well.** _

  
‘Kraken? What like deep sea monsters of legend? Is that what attacked me?’ Brett couldn’t believe it was possible. But thinking back on the creature which had almost made him a snack, it certainly seemed possible.

  
_**They are legend on Earth, fact here in Verrawin. The adults live in the deepest trenches of the oceans in this world. The baby ones live closer to the surface till they are large enough to join the adults. They are very rare to be seen but the babies don’t know any better.**_ (He did a sudden nearly 90 degree turn to the left, narrowly avoiding a tentacle which was a good 10 feet wide, length still hidden in the dusk colored water.) _**The one which just tried to grab us is a baby, more than likely the one which grabbed you a few moments ago, don’t worry they won’t follow us once we get a few more miles away from the trench. They don’t like getting away from their parents to much.**_ (He cheerfully zagged once more, tail pushing them easily away from the baby krakens.)

  
Brett was still trying to hold on, even as the shark moved them through the water at speeds he was sure wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t for Steve doing whatever he was doing to keep them safe. He sure as shit knew that they would have to surface a few dozen times so he could breathe if it wasn’t for his superior doing whatever it was he was doing. He could feel the water rushing over his skin but it wasn’t hurting him like he thought it would, water could cause a hell of a lot of damage if not swum through properly. The beasts which had been chasing them still followed, dodging the arms of the krakens and squids with ease. They would put on bursts of speed, only to be stopped by hitting the very solid wards around them. The sounds ringing through the ocean was of frustration and rage at being kept from their chosen prey. 

  
Swiveling his head to look over the great beast’s back he could see Steve just barely. His bond marked arm was holding the same fin he was, only higher. The arm was glowing gently with hues of moonlight, midnight sea and mystery. As if he felt his gaze the older Sentinel turned and met his jade eyes, glowing brightly in the water. It was eerie to see till the man grinned with a knowing smirk, then he was annoyed at how he realized Steve was enjoying himself. It gave him more insight into why Danny could be so irritated with his mate so often. 

  
It was the most surreal experience he had ever had, Steve swimming easily beside him, holding on with a grip he felt sure wasn’t nearly as tight as his own. The next moment he watched as Steve not only let go of Zijan’s fin, he barreled ahead, arms stroking in front of him while his legs kicked like a professional.

  
‘What the hell? Where is he going?’

  
_**Probably to kill the large white sperm whale heading right for us. Hold on the water is going to get choppy.**_ ( Zijan bolted to the right of where Steve had launched himself, ducking under a swarm of barracuda and two bull sharks chasing them.)

  
Brett jerked hard, his shoulder screaming at the sudden motion, but he didn’t notice after a second. He could see Steve as he slammed his hands together, pulling them apart, something forming in his fist. It was glowing with dark light, but it was still bright enough to show the awesome jaws of the gigantic whale heading straight for him. The younger Sentinel watched as the Commander pointed the sword, for sword it was, straight into the maw of the red eyed beast. He blew through the massive animal, power spiraling out of the sword expanding till with a sonic boom of power, the creature exploded. The sound wave surged outwards, stunning the creatures who were still chasing them. Zijan still dragging Brett roared by Steve who once again held his hand out, gripping the fin. They had no more interruptions as they returned to shore.

  
Zijan didn’t slow his charge through the waters, Steve conveying it was time to return, he could feel the others up and about. They had been gone longer than he planned and Danny was annoyed at him. The large shark, angling up as they neared the beach line, breaking the surface and slowing enough so that the men were not dragged through the sand.

  
Steve released his hold on his fin, giving him a pat on the side. “Thank you Zijan for coming. Convey our good wishes on your mistress.”

  
Brett staggering on legs only now feeling the effects of so much swimming in frigid waters, barley managed to stay standing, gripping his no longer bleeding arm. ‘What happened why isn’t it bleeding any more?’

  
_ **I healed it young cub, I have a few minor tricks of my own and after what you experienced it was the least I could do. ** _

  
‘Thank you, it wasn’t pleasant.’

  
_ **No and it would be wise of you to remember the lessons learned today. Now I must return, my bonded wishes to explore and needs me.** _

  
‘Oh, alright, thank you again for all you have shown me, I appreciate it.’

  
_**You are welcome, heed the lessons and heed your Primary, he will show you the ways of the land you are now a citizen of.**_ (Saying no more the large shark returned to the ocean deeps.)

  
Breathing true air for the first time in a long while he looked behind him, out over the waters which he now knew was no longer peaceful. He knew it for a fact, seeing creatures he didn’t think existed and had no hesitation towards trying to kill them. Still he wondered why he was shown the river bridge foundation.

  
Their wolves were waiting on the beach, ears perked up, eyes not on them but on the waters beyond, making sure none of the inhabitants decided to join them. It gave Steve time to finish his first true lesson to Brett.

  
Turning to the silver blond man who was panting at the workout, “Brett do you know why I showed you what I did?”

  
Panting, “You wanted me to see the danger this world holds. To know that there is real danger in this land.” He straightened as he gained his second wind. His legs still felt like rubber but he could stand again.

  
“Yes, that is part of it, but I wanted to show you something else.” He held out his hand which still held his sword. “There is power in this world, in many forms. The bridge foundation was formed by Danny and myself. But it took cooperation from the two of us to make it work. It was hard, very hard work, we had to learn how to make that bridge by guesswork and trial and error. But we succeeded, we kept going, we didn’t stop, even though it took us weeks to make that bridge we did it.”

  
Brett looked at him puzzled, wondering what he was wanting to teach him.

  
He lifted up the sword in his hand. “This sword is made up of the raw power of the land, power Danny and I have the ability to weld. It allows me to defend him, defend those I’ve sworn to protect.” He threw the sword away, it disappearing in a cloud of energy. “Cooperation and the power of perseverance in the face of challenges never before contemplated. The ability to keep fording ahead, even when others wish to stop you, to destroy you, to take everything you love and care about and tear it to shreds simply because their nature finds pleasure in it.”

  
“Sir?” He still wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

  
Standing before the younger man, feet planted firmly in the ever changing sandy shore. “Being a Vaywien, understanding what it truly means to have so much power at your fingertips is imperative Brett. You have pledged your help to Danny and I. And here now I’m pledging you mine. Showing you the power which can be called upon if your need is great. But know it comes with great responsibility and should not be taken lightly.” His eyes were the color of electric emeralds found in storm tossed winds, reflecting the now rising sun.

  
Danny riding Sasha came around the corner, his eyes a deep electric blue yet hints of arctic snow reflecting from within. He slid from his mount’s back coming to stand beside his mate. “Brett Ellesar, I also am here to pledge you my help, you’ve seen what Steve and I were able to accomplish between the two of us. We don’t want you to feel like you are going to be doing this alone. If you need our help we are here for you. It will take time to learn everything, it will take time to establish all our roles. But you will play an important part in our new lives, for our new people. It’s a heavy responsibility and by you working with us, by us working with you, we all benefit and can breath easier. Will you accept our help as we have accepted yours?”

  
Brett stared at the two, power pulsing from the pair and he felt it as it rolled over him. These two men, spoken of as special among their kind, and yet they seemed so normal. But right now they weren’t, now they were displaying just why they were destined to be the leaders of the Vaywien.

  
And for some reason he found himself going down to one knee. Words began flowing from him, from where he didn’t know. “Mine lords I humbly taketh and accept the holp thou has't hath given me. I vow to at each moment beest worthy of thy trust, thy faith and thy desire. if 't be true ever I am not I trust thee to setteth me back on the correct path.” 

  
Danny looked over at Steve, eyes meeting as they said with a glance what they needed to say. “Then taketh this as a token of our trust, our trust in thy power, our trust in thee making the right decisions, and our trust that at which hour those decisions turn out to beest wrong that thee wilt doth thy best to correct them.” The Guide spoke in the same tongue.

  
Holding out his hand he offered Brett a pair of bracers. 

  
Made from a dark leather like material he had never seen before, he took the proof of their trust in him into his own hands. Gazing down at the rich dark leather he noticed that they were of solid construction, no seams to be found anywhere. The edges encircled by what looked like Celtic knots, braids of multi-colored rivers swirled around leading to the single thumb sized faceted gem found in the middle of the underside. The gem gleamed in the rising sun showing the colors of both men, Ruby Red, Midnight Black. Sun kissed Gold, Moonglow Silver, and pure Azure Sapphire plus a host of others. 

  
Slipping first one bracer then the other he watched as it came to life with power, conforming to his wrists. He felt it bonding to his actual person, tapping into the power which was gifted to any of those born and chosen to walk beside a wolf. As he watched the power faded into itself, hiding itself from all eyes save those who were like him, he could feel differences between the two gems. The one on the left, gave him the sense of not being alone, of knowing if he ever needed help he need only call upon it and be delivered what could amount to a battalion of fellow warriors. The right though he knew was for him alone. Concentrating he focused his curiosity on what the gem was trying to show him. To understand the meaning behind the sudden itching as he gazed at the suddenly pulsing jewel.

  
In a burst of Silver Gold light a weapon sprang into his hand. He stared at it for it felt the same as the shaft he had tried to summon himself. Only this time there was no effort, to struggle to call it to his hand, a simple flick of his mind and it materialized in his hold. It was long like a spear, the handle itself maybe four feet, yet it wasn’t one, instead it had dual tines sticking out from the top. The pointed ends were deadly sharp as he pricked his finger on one of them. The prongs stuck out another two feet exactly parallel to each other. Underneath the prongs was a set of hooks sticking out about four inches away from the shaft before curving down forming the hook itself. Below that was a final hook directed up towards the two smaller hooks maybe 6 inches below them. Meant to catch others who were wielding weapons against him.   
Brett stared at the weapon awed at how it shined in the morning light.

  
The clearing of a throat brought him back to the present. He shook his whole body before turning to face the men once more.

  
“I take it you accept our token of trust?” Danny asked grinning like a fool.

  
Brett couldn’t say anything yet, still mesmerized by the weapon in his hand.

  
Steve with his own mirth filled grin gently tried to get the younger man moving. “Come Sil Gania Holdur it's time we returned home. But know that any time you wish our help or need to call upon your blade simply will it and it shall happen.” Turning Steve gripped Loki’s ruff of neck fur and leapt upon his back, Danny doing the same a few moments later. 

  
Brett shook his head one more time realizing Dakor had sidled up to him, waiting patiently for him to come back to him. Without releasing his hold on his new weapon, he reached up to grip his own wolf’s neck. With a heave of his legs he settled on the strong back of his bond mate.

  
Together as the newly risen sun rose above them they headed back to the den.

  
505050

  
Sharon was puttering around her house, tidying up after the latest batch of Williams clan members joined them on the island. She had been so happy to have them there, the extra reinforcements a real god send in these trying times. Steve and Danny had disappeared once again, this time with the kids she was sure of. But also that Brett person who was always so polite and well mannered. The latest arrivals had already put down payments on another neighborhood which was two streets over from the one the first settlers had taken over. She couldn’t help the malicious grin either, at all the people who complained because they were cleaning the place up of all the drugs and crime. They had learned quickly that a Williams didn’t run from danger, they ran towards it. They ran towards it, pinched their ear, dragged it to a good steady job, church and human decency. The few assholes who had tried to fight back, bring in more street soldiers to keep control of their neighborhood, learned their lessons quickly. Those trained in fighting, fire control, legalese, combined with vast sums of instant access to cash stood no chance. The worst of the houses in the neighborhoods had been snapped up, and remodels started sometimes on the same day. Construction workers imported from the families coming to help, all with the same no nonsense mentality. It was a tidal wave of clan members all determined to be there to help and support their own.

  
Steve and Danny were involved in some serious shit nowadays, their mysterious bonding so many years ago, the powers that still astounded her, and most importantly to the family, trying to be a family. There was Grace and Charlie, but now there was Steven and that poor kid, to not know what it felt like to be loved. It just would not do, not in a Williams household or clan member’s heart. That boy deserved so much and he was going to get it from now on. 

  
That is if the family could get any breathing room to just be a family. So many people wanted their time and attention, to have them do so many things for them, saying dismissively Steve and Danny could get around to knowing their family later. And that was never a good thing, kids were everything to their family and by god they would show little Steven he was now family!

  
She was startled out of her musings when there was a knock on her front door. Putting down her duster, wiping her hands on a towel, she headed down the hallway to the front door. The knock came again so she called out. “Coming hold your horses.” Reaching the door she started berating the person on the other end. “Seriously you can wait just a moment for someone to answer the door. It does take more than two-seconds…” Her eyes widened in stunned astonishment at who was on the other side of her door.

  
“Hey Sharon, mind if we come in? Don’t want to many people to see us yet.” Danny asked, hand holding a basket of gently glowing fruit.

  
Blinking eyes, even as she backed away from the door silently, her brain trying to reignite as it tried to process her cousin was on her doorstep.

  
“Thanks, come on kids, Steve.” Danny walked in, keeping an eye on his cousin, while Steve herded their brood quickly into the house. Shutting the door behind him, he placed his hand on her arm. 

  
She felt it as her mind instantly cleared and she was able to think again. So she did the most logical thing she could think of at the moment. With a screech she threw her arms around the lost Guide. “DANNY, OH MY GOD DANNY, YOU’RE BACK.” She then proceeded to hug the ever living shit out of him. 

  
Danny ooffed as he was squeezed so tightly he couldn’t breathe. Then wrapped his own arms around his cousin, absorbing the love and happiness she was radiating towards seeing him again. He had missed the feeling, typically being the one to dish it out and calm everyone around him. If felt very good to have it returned and realize he didn’t always have to be watching out for others, that instead there were others looking out for them.

  
After some time, Danny was able to disengage his cousin enough to breath though she didn’t let go enough to make him think he had a chance of escaping. “Danny oh my god you’re back! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave?” She asked question after question, giving him no chance to respond.

  
“Hey Sharon, listen let’s go talk in the other room. I’ll answer everything I can in there.” 

  
“Fine but you will be explaining everything. I just need to call some people…”

  
Placing a hand over her own which held her phone. “No calls Sharon, not yet. We don’t want people knowing we are back yet.”

  
Raising an eyebrow she cocked her head at him before nodding. “I can see that. Come on, into the living room. We’ll talk over tea.” The living room was fairly large, with a bay window over looking the ocean. Sandy colored furniture was placed in the room with dark cushions to contrast the cheerily painted light honey colored walls. Hundreds of pictures were mounted on the walls, family, friends and special events marking the years. Potted plants hung in one corner next to the bay window, a small electric fireplace for aesthetics and warmth if the night turned chilly. 

  
Off the living room was the kitchen and dinning room, which was in use at the moment. Evidently the kids were hungry and so Steve had helped himself to her fridge and pantry. Whipping up a batch of pancakes and sliced fruit in just a couple minutes. Danny rolled his eyes as his partner made himself at home.

  
Sharon of course didn’t care, she raced over to the kids giving each one a massive hug and kiss. “Oh babies we’ve missed you. Are you all alright? Have you been eating enough? Have Steve and Danny been taking care of you? Where did you go?” Grace and Charlie put their food down for a few minutes, returning the hugs. Steven, shyer as he was still uncertain of his acceptance within a family was next. Sharon didn’t hesitate to hug him, petting his hair and assuring him he was most wanted and always would be. Their wolves watching from the other side of the table even as they waited on their own share of flapjacks, grinned approvingly.

  
Her few minutes of attention gave Steve just enough time to put the pancakes on the table. Danny dishing them equally to both the kids and cubs to hopefully buy time for the adults to have a much needed conversation.

  
“Sharon, let the kids eat their snack.” Danny stated, puling the syrup over so Charlie could reach it easier. “Steve and I could use your help if you’re willing, it’s why we need to talk.” He pitched his voice lower, eyes serious as he looked at the woman.

  
Straightening she could feel the tension her happiness has helped dispel for a few minutes. The men were here for a reason and happy reunions were not it. “Sure come on, kids if you want to you can go play in the back yard when you are done eating. No one will see you out there.”

  
“Sure Aunt Sharon.” Grace spoke up around a mouthful of fruit.

  
Steve followed Danny into the living room proper, sitting down in one of the arm chairs while Danny took another one for himself. She found it significant that they did not sit together this time around. Normally they were very tight and didn’t like to be far from each other. “So what is going on? Where did you all go? We’ve been worried sick, especially since the kids disappeared and no one was able to find them.”

  
Danny took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts so he could answer her questions. It wouldn’t be easy but they needed her help, so they would need to tell her more about what was going on. “Listen Sharon, what we are about to tell you is very much need to know. The less people who know the better but I need you to promise you will not tell anyone what we are going to tell you without first asking us. The safety of Steve, the kids and myself, along with others depend on it.” His blue eyes glowed with conviction at his words. 

  
Surprised at his words, the feeling of power and imperative behind them had her nodding her head even as she answered. “Of course Daniel, family sticks together, helps and protect each other at all times. Please what can I do to help?”

  
The blond looked at his mate one last time, seeing how Steve set wards so none would be able to overhear what was about to be said. “Listen Sharon, we haven’t told you everything about us. We’ve done that to protect you and the rest of the clan. Because if people knew exactly just what we could do, none of you would be safe. But now with the kids disappearing, Brett following along behind them, people are going to start snooping. I need you to spread the message discreetly that they need to watch out for themselves.”

  
“Danny please tell me what’s going on? Does this have to do with the marks on your arm? The way you are able to appear and disappear when you wish?” She settled down in to her own favorite chair, a simple cream colored chair she normally liked to read at night in.

  
Danny sitting on the edge of his own seat. “Yes, to all of it, sit back and listen for this is a tale which won’t be quick to tackle. I hope you can save your questions to the end.”

  
“I will please just tell me.”

  
Danny launched into an abbreviated yet when details counted, recounting of his and Steve’s lives for the last few years. From how they became bonded by the wolves, to discovering their powers. Danny’s fears, Steve’s worries, and finally where they had disappeared to over two years ago. This is where Sharon interrupted for the first time.

  
“A different world? A whole new land? Planet? You’re shitting me right?” She wanted to believe but it was so fantastic it was nearly impossible to believe.

  
“Yes, it is a real place. We all know Spirit Animals are their own entities, not manifestations of a humans psyche. They have a home world they come from. They are born there, live there, wait there till their bond mates are born and they go to them. They have their own cultures, traditions, territories, and ways of living. Steve and I are now part of a select group of people who can return to this world.” Danny put down his tea, leaning forward in his chair. “Sharon, I need you to understand, others can’t know about this but we need help. We need people to depend on when we have to disappear from time to time. When we take the kids because they are part of the select group.”

  
“They are? Who else is part of this group?” She wondered if she could get more Williams and Kelly’s added to the group, especially if they were going to need as much help as Danny was saying they would.

  
Taking a deep breath, Steve responded to her question. “Sharon anyone you see who is bonded to a wolf will be able to travel to the other world.”

  
Her eyes widened as she looked out to the back where the kids were playing. “So…”

  
Steve nodded speaking once again. “Yes, the kids can travel to the Spirit World same as us now. That is where they disappeared two weeks ago, they were following us.”

  
“Oh my…” She sat back, trying to absorb what she had been told. It was so much, too much really, but she believed her cousin. Why would he lie about something like this, not when it has been documented that the boys were impossible to find for years? That they and the kids had been impossible to find for the last two weeks. But she needed some time.

  
Steve and Danny waited to let her process what they had revealed to her. It took her some time, her mind working through the various explanations. Why they had been gone so long and no one was able to find them in all that time. Reconciling with the real reason was worthy of some time. Finally a long five minutes later, she blew out her breath in a long whistle. “Fine you all can go to another land. Anyone including the kids who are bonded to wolves can go to another land. You have magic powers, spirit animals have their own customs, anything else I should know? Are you guys immortal or able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?” She said it in jest but from the way the men stiffened she knew there was more she wasn’t being told. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, or at least wanted to know right now. There would be time in the future she was sure to learn more about their lives.

  
Danny and Steve shared another look, before Danny continued. “Well, not sure about being immortal but our lives are going to be longer than a normal human. We just heal faster from more severe injuries.” The blond thought it would be easier for his cousin to accept super healing, rather than learning they were immortal or damn near close to it. Not to mention any Vaywien would also be like them, say kids who would want to experiment and see if it was true. That was a headache Danny was more than happy to put off for another day.

  
She nodded, shocking them with how she accepted it. She could see their puzzled looks. “I’ve heard that Sentinels and Guides typically have great healing abilities, so living slightly longer lives than humans who are not Sentinels or Guides makes sense. Thank you for telling me, it’s important but frankly I think there are more important things to discuss.” Now she let her smile drop into the gleeful mischief making one all clans women learned at their mother’s knee. The one which was the precursor to learning all the in’s and out’s of running a Williams household. The Williams men lived in fear of that smile for it meant their womenfolk had plans. Woebetide those who fell victim to a Williams woman’s plans.

  
Danny shuddered, watching how Steve still not quite used to his mate’s family and their quirks, shuddered with him. Yep there was nothing wrong with his instincts, they were telling him danger Steve McGarrett, danger Steve McGarrett run while you still can. Slowly as if he was trying to keep a viper from biting him, “Like what Sharon?” Danny asked with trepidation.

  
Smiling sweetly, knowing exactly what Danny was properly afraid of, and proud of it. “Such as what we can do to help you? I’m sure you need it and that is what we are here for, all 200+ of us.” She grinned at their stunned faces.

  
Danny’s eyes were bulging out, 200 Williams members? Here? On the island? And it hadn’t sunk into the ocean from the mayhem which they could cause?

  
“I see you are trying to contemplate half the clan moving to the island. Well, don’t worry, they haven’t, many came out to help look for you or give you whatever help you might need. Once it's known you’re safe, some MIGHT ship back.”

  
The Guide raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Might ship back? Have they already started on the house buying?” Her silence was telling. “Then they are not going to move back. Why in the hell are there so many here?”

  
Now she giggled as she relayed one of the main secondary reasons for the move. “Danny many of the clan are getting older, they can’t really handle the cold winters of Jersey and New York anymore. Some were thinking of moving to Florida, great climate, great community, but then you moved out here. And the focus changed to a possible move out here. When you disappeared and Grace needed help that was what made the decision for us.”

  
Steve and Danny both went pale at her words. This was one of those unforeseen consequences of being gone for so long. 

  
The Williams Clan decided to migrate.

  
En masse

  
Hawaii was doomed.

  
Danny shuddered as he realized the ramifications of them being gone. How many had already arrived? How many were even now setting up shop? How many had already burrowed themselves into the most important aspects of island life?

  
Sitting up, he had to know, he needed to know if he had to take Steve and the kids and run. “Sharon how bad is it? Just how much have they integrated themselves into island life. And what is happening back East? What about the clan there?”

  
Her grin was positively gleeful. “We are on at least a dozen PTAs, we started three different charities, have cleaned up six parks and a beach. And there are talks about running for local councils on various small projects. Also the core of the clan is still fine back East, there have been multiple marriages and many of the 200 who have moved here are families with multiple children.” Multiple children in Williams terms meant four or more, with no doubt more on the way.

  
“Christ it's too late.” Danny moaned flopping back into the chair.

  
“Danny? What’s wrong?” Steve asked perplexed as to his mate’s sudden misery.

  
The Guide, voice shaking as just how deep his family had buried themselves in his adoptive home. “Steve, the Williams clan are slowly moving to the island, they don’t get into true politics normally, but behind the scenes they are unmatched. They can pull all sorts of strings in a very short amount of time on the East coast. They have now set their sites here. They are following their typical MO, getting involved with the PTAs, charities, and other good deeds, cultivating favors and backing good people. Once we’ve moved in the place is NEVER the same.”

  
Steve blanched at his words. Realizing how much trouble they were all in. “Shit shit shit shit. Meaning in just a few short years…”

  
“Yep in a few short years, there will be a breeding and retiring population here on the island.” The thought was just horrifying, Williams and Kalakaua-Kellys banding together, ruling the islands with love and goodness till you went mad.

  
‘Do we warn anyone Danny?’ Steve was already thinking of way to protect the kids but like Danny, had a feeling it was way to late to save the islands themselves.

  
Shaking his head, trying to think of something and failing. ’Maybe the Governor, but it's too late, they are already here and they won’t leave. It’s true they needed a place to settle for those retiring. It’s just our bad luck they decided to make that place here.’

  
Sighing, knowing there was no point in trying to fight this battle the Guide conceded. “Fine it's too late, just take it easy on the natives. New Jersey and New York had years to get used to us. It's only been two for the islands.”

  
“Don’t worry Daniel, we’ll take our time.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Welcome now what help do you need from me today?” Her face turned completely serious. Some instinct telling her it was time to get to the heart of why they were here.

  
Steve firmed his lips before glancing outside at the kids, “We need to go back to base, talk to those in charge and let them know we’ve returned. They are going to have a shit ton of questions for us. And we might be there for a while.”

  
“And then there is the bitch who wants to take the kids.”

  
“Wait she wants to TAKE the kids?” Steve snarled out, eyes flickering with green rage.

  
“Yes, that is what she is threatening to do.”

  
“I’ll kill her, she won’t live a single minute longer than it takes me to run my sword through her if she tries to.” Steve stood up, starting to pace at the thought of someone trying to take what he claimed as his.   
Danny stood as well, going to Steve and placing his hands on his face, looking deep into his eyes as he calmed him. ‘Easy babe, she isn’t going to take our pack, she isn’t going to take what belongs to us. Remember we can always leave, it will hurt but she CAN’T do anything to us. We hold the power and she doesn’t, just breathe babe it will be fine.’

  
Steve continued to pace, growling at the idea of someone trying to take his offspring. 

  
“Guys everything will be fine. We’ve already started the dominos which will stop the bitch and what she is trying to do.”

  
Both men looked at her startled, they had forgotten she was even in the room. She thought they were startled because she knew what the Congresswoman was attempting to do.

  
“What you think we didn’t hear about what that whore was trying to pull? They are Williams by blood and bone, we look after our own. We have no less than a dozen lawyers working non-stop on her nonsense. We’ve got the locals taken care of, thanks to connections on the Kalakaua-Kellys side. Back east we have our contacts out and working on a few other Congressmen who were horrified to hear what she was planning on doing. She won’t be able to take your kids just because she is a nasty, vindictive power hungry bitch. She made the mistake of threatening a child of the clan. We don’t forgive those who do.” She spat out her last words, disgust deep in her voice.

  
“Thank god. Thank you so much Sharon. We were worried about it. Does she know you’ve pulled the rug out from under her?” Danny asked, his own instincts riled. Sure the women of the clan were dangerous and the men wisely let them have free rein. But they were also men of the clan and when the women needed it, they were their ultimate weapon. No man of the clan would sit by and allow their family to be taken. Many a gang member back in the day learned to their sorrow, as they were given the bloodiest beatings they had ever known. The Williams were a very loving and caring clan. But you did not piss them off and you NEVER threatened a child of the clan.

  
Shaking her head, letting her cousin know action wasn’t needed yet. “No because we want to give her a chance to make smart decisions. If she doesn’t try to take the kids that is a step in the right direction. If she does then all hell will break loose.”

  
Both men relaxed at her words, their kids were safe. Still they didn’t want to take any chances. “Would you mind taking them for the next few days? We might be at base for a while and we would both feel safer if they are with people we trust. That is if we can’t break free from the hours we are going to have to explain.”

  
“Of course, I’ll call some of the others to let them know.” Here she held up a hand. “No, I won’t tell them what you told me. It’s not any of their business, they will accept my word that you need help and it will be the end of it.”

  
“Thank you Sharon.” Danny said quietly, voice filled with gratefulness. He settled down next to Steve needing to feel his strength as much as his mate needed to feel his. 

  
Steve cleared his throat, ready to broach another topic which was difficult for them. But it also needed to be addressed and the sooner the better. “Sharon?”

  
“Yes?” She turned to the older man, hearing the apprehension in his voice.

  
“We need to ask another favor from you.”

  
“Of course how can I help?” Worry in her tone for whatever had Steve upset must be important.

  
Glancing at his mate, seeing the resignation in there but acceptance of the need. “We need your help planning our wedding. We realized a while ago we just don’t have the time for it. We don’t know much about it, and frankly our priorities are to our family. We want to be married we want to have a wedding but its to much on top of everything else for us to do ourselves.”

  
Sharon sat there stunned once again. The boys asking for her help planning a wedding, For planning the wedding of her dreams, the wedding of the clans dreams. It was going to be the grandest production they had ever put on. Her eyes sparked with enthusiasm, body quivering as ideas flowed like a river through her. She opened her mouth to start suggesting so many things they could do.

  
Till she noticed the depression positively dripping off Danny, and the hopelessness coming from Steve. “Guys what’s wrong?” Voice dropping to the tones she automatically used for a very upset child.

  
Sighing heavily Steve explained, Danny to tied up in knots suddenly to answer. “We just know it's going to be an over blown production. The clan can’t help itself according to Danny. Which means we won’t actually get the kind we want. But that’s fine, we’ll deal, it's only a single day and we’ll have years together afterward.” Still he wanted to celebrate the day he could finally call Danny his husband along with mate, lover and center of his world, in the way they loved best.

  
Sharon her eyes softening instantly as she looked between the two men and how unhappy they were. Instantly her battle plans changed as she went from happy clanswoman planning a wedding. To a person who only wanted to see her family happy. The clan may have wanted a large wedding, but its was due to them just being so happy to know Danny had found the love of his life. That Steve finally had someone in his life after being alone so long. This wedding needed to be about them, needed to give them what they were craving as they said those vows, took those oaths and finally told the world they were united forever more.

  
Standing up, she walked over to her credenza, opening a drawer, taking out pen and a pad of paper. Returning to her seat, she sat poised to take notes. “Tell me, tell me what you want, not details unless you want to. But the general idea you want for your wedding. I promise you I’ll give you want, the clan will give you want you want. You deserve it and it's about time you were given something you wanted.”

  
The two men looked at her, disbelief on their faces.

  
“I mean it guys, tell me what you want and I’ll take care of the rest.”

  
Taking a chance at the sincerity of her words, they began to describe what they wished for their own wedding. She taking copious amount of notes, asking detailed questions for the few things they absolutely wanted to have on their special day. While they talked the kids came in, wanting to know what was going on.

  
Steve took Grace into his lap. Charlie crawling into Danny’s while Steven sat at their feet, playing with another pad of paper and some pencils drawing a picture of his best friend. 

  
“We’re talking about what we want at the wedding.” Steve explained to Grace, whose eyes lit up at the idea.

  
“Oooooh I have so many ideas for it. I was thinking we could have balloons, lots of flowers, all sorts of pretty pink bows on the chairs. It will be awesome. Can I help Papa? I promise I’ll make it the best wedding I’ve ever done.”

  
Before either man could even speak, Sharon spoke up, voice gentle. “Of course you can help sweetie, but we are going to be very careful, cause we want to make your daddies happy right? So we have to think very hard and make sure we make their wedding day the way they want it.”

  
Grace blinked before breaking out into a bigger smile. “YES I want to make sure Papa and Danno are happy. They have had so many problems that its about time they were happy.”

  
“Good girl. You can help set up decorations and things once we decide what we are going to do.” She met the eyes of both men. “It will be the wedding you want guys. I promise you. Tell me when you want to get married and we’ll make it happen.”

  
“We’d like it in a couple months but if we have to wait longer…”

  
“Two months it is. Leave everything else to me and clan. We’ll do right by you.”

  
Before any more could be said there was another knock on the door.

  
Confused for she wasn’t expecting anyone today, she rose to go see who it was. “Stay here guys I’ll see who it is and run them off.” Not giving them a chance to say anything she headed to the door. When the knock came a second time she did what she did before. “Hold on damn it, I’ll be right there.” The knocking stopped instantly, waiting for her to open the door.

  
Opening the door, she discovered who was waiting at the door. “What are you doing here?”

  
“The Commander said he and Danny were coming here. I wanted to let them know everything is ready to go.” Brett stated, standing easily at the door.

  
Rolling her eyes, she reached out and grabbed him by the arm. “Come in idiot. You can tell them yourself. Have you eaten yet?”

  
“No ma’am, I had some errands to run and I didn’t have time to stop.”

  
“Fine you’re staying for lunch. Then you and the boys can leave for whatever meetings you have set up.” She then pulled him into a tight hug, whispering into his ear, “Thank you for taking care of my family, thank you for watching them. Welcome to the clan Brett.”

  
She led him back into the living room, and for the next couple hours Sharon went over all the changes which had happened in the last two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it. I'll work on getting another chapter out. Sorry the updates have been absolute crap with Hips 5. Its just fighting me this time around.
> 
> please let me know what you think.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny realize in order to help their people they are going to need help.
> 
> And they finally meet Congresswoman Powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone have another chapter for you. I was up till 3 in the morning working on it because I had other to do later in the day and wouldn't have time for it otherwise. So please excuse any mistakes which are in here. 
> 
> Has some action and adventure and a hell of lot of reveals because of issues I realized. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Secretary Kingston rubbed his forehead with his thumb, trying to will away the headache he was dealing with caused by Congresswoman Powers. She had called another meeting to harangue and badger him into giving her more information than what he had available. He had no clue when Steve and Danny would return, nor the kids or young Ellesar. He had made it very clear he didn’t have any more information for her, but she wouldn’t believe him. Even now she was glaring at him with narrowed eyes, tapping her fingers on the desk.

  
She was about to go after him again when his personal cell phone went off. Grateful yet annoyed at the same time for a reprieve from her bitching. Pulling it out he slide the bar across to answer, wondering about the number. He knew it was local call, and more than likely someone who knew him. “Hello?”

  
“Larry how’s it going?” A bright cheerful voice chuckled through the air.

  
Shocked to his core, Larry spit out his reaction before he remembered who was in the room with him. “DANNY? What the fuck? Where are you?”

  
Congresswoman Powers sat up suddenly at his words, before reaching for her own phone to start making calls. Larry winced when he saw what he had started.

  
“We’er back and at the house. Wanted to call and see if our presence has been missed.” His tone was positively cheeky, which was sending alarm bells through Larry’s head. He had only heard Danny like this when shit was about to get serious beyond any reasonable limit.

  
“Yes, certain people have taken note of your absence.” He met the eyes of Griffin and Jerry also in the room, grateful they were making their own subtle texts to the right people.

  
Voice darkening as he turned serious. “I’m sure, I’m assuming that bitch who thinks she can take the kids is in the room with you?”

  
“Yes.” There was no point keeping the truth from him.

  
“Right, okay so this is what Steve and I have planned, we have the kids squared away, she can’t get to them. We want to come by the base and get this crap resolved once and for all. Think it would be possible?”  
Keeping cool he cleared his throat as he watched Powers start to grin gleefully, never a good sign. “Yes it might be best to do so.” And he hoped to god there wouldn’t be blood shed, but he wouldn’t count on it.

  
“Fine we’ll be there in a few minutes. This might take a while so hope you are prepared.” Danny’s voice faded away for a moment as he listened to someone speaking to him from the room he was in.

  
Trying to hear what was being said and failing, he went with what they were discussing. “We’ll be ready, oh and about Sergeant Ellesar?” 

  
“He is one of the things we will be discussing.” Danny assured him.

  
“Okay, see you in a few…” Larry started to say till a bright flash in the room stopped him.

  
Standing near the door, two men he hadn’t been sure he would ever see again, appeared.

  
505050

  
Everyone in the room stayed in their positions stunned at the sudden arrival of the two most wanted men in the United States and possibly the world. Both had hands extended and touching the shoulders of their wolves, who were glaring menacingly at the Congresswoman. Fangs bared they gifted her with silent snarls, intelligent wild eyes conveying they knew what her purpose was here. If she had any sense she would heed the warning they were giving her, but so far she hadn’t displayed much. 

  
Steve stepped forward first, naturally placing himself between Danny and the person he considered a threat. Eyes seeming to glow in the afternoon sunlight coming through the window. Danny wisely stayed where Steve wished him, obedient for now to his need to keep him safe and out of harms way. Scanning the room, the Sentinel made note of the three men before dismissing them as little threat. It was the woman who was the danger here, the danger to his mate, his offspring, his pack, and he would see the threat eliminated one way or the other. 

  
Squaring his shoulders Steve calmed his mind and fell back into his training. Both were dressed in full dress blues, sharply pressed and displaying all the honors both men had earned over the years. Turning he started by addressing the highest ranked man in the room, throwing him the best salute he could. “Admiral Wildon, Commander Steve McGarrett and Commander Daniel Williams reporting for debriefing, Sir!” He was keeping his face perfectly straight but there was humor in his eyes.

  
The Admiral blinked taken aback at being addressed first, for he wasn’t expecting it. He knew the men were closer to Kingston, and had to have warned about Powers. Still he rose and returned the salute. “Good to have you back Commander both of you. There is much to discuss so I hope you are ready to answer questions?”

  
Steve didn’t even glance over at Danny, both knowing this was coming. “Yes Sir, we plan on answering what questions we can. Some as you know are impossible for us to answer so we hope you will understand.”

  
Internally Griffin winced knowing the Congresswoman would not like those words. He was proven right just a few seconds later.  


  
“We’ll see about that Commander. You and your Guide are under arrest pending a full investigation and believe me you won’t be able to disappear this time.” She said in her shrillest tone completely at odds with her youthful appearance, trying to take command of the meeting.

  
Not even turning towards her, he answered her tone with his own. “Ma’am we are under no such thing. You have no authority over us and we do not recognized you as a valid officer in our chain of command. So I suggest you sit down and keep your mouth shut till we are ready to deal with you.” Steve’s voice was the coldest any of the men in the room had ever heard in their long years of service. 

  
“WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A FASHION! You Commander are relieved of duty and will be taken into custody till such time as…” She didn’t get any further as the Primary Sentinel had raised his bond marked arm, midnight and moonlight fire flaring, before slashing it through the air in her direction. She was then propelled through the air to slam up against the wall, her hands going to her throat as she found it nearly impossible to breath suddenly.

  
“You were warned once to keep your mouth shut, you did not heed the warning and therefore I silenced you. You shall not receive a second warning. You are a threat to those I claim as mine and I will not hesitate to put you down if I feel it is the only way to keep them safe.” Loki standing beside him added to his threat, adding his own no longer silent snarl at the woman.

  
Her aid stood possibly to rescue his mistress only to freeze as frigid emerald eyes burned brightly in his direction. “I suggest if you have any thoughts towards freeing her you put them aside. My will cannot be overcome by the likes of you, sit and be silent till spoken to.” The aid looked over at his furious superior, seeing how she struggled against the wall to no avail. Not wishing to suffer the same fate, he sat down and pressed his lips together before nodding his agreement.

  
“Wise decision.” Steve making sure the man would stay put waited a few moments before returning his attention to the Admiral. “Apologies Sir for the interruption, as I was saying before we are here to report for debriefing. As you know there are certain questions we cannot answer but we will endeavor to give you the best answers we can.”

  
“Understood Commander please sit while we get this meeting started.” He indicated the chairs in front of both men, not surprised when Danny took a seat in front of his mate, Steve electing to remain standing. It wasn’t the best way to handle things but the Sentinel was tense, on full alert as he shared space with the enemy. And enemy she was to him now, through her own heavy handed moronic threats against his family. Even he had learned to work with the man once he had been informed of their needs and special circumstances. Privately he was very glad they had sorted their differences and could work together to bring about the center he very much wanted to help create. Tilting his head towards Larry, Griffin knew he was the man who was actually their superior and should be asking the questions.

  
Squaring his shoulders, Larry called on his own military training from not that long ago. Secretly pleased with how Steve had handled Powers, he was also concerned with Steve’s behavior and the enemy he had made today. He could only hope the men knew what they were doing and trust they would make the right decisions. “Yes, let’s start this meeting. Firstly I would also like to welcome you back and state yes, we have many questions which will need answers. Baring those we know can’t be answered.” He ignored how the Congresswoman began struggling once more against the wall, trying to free herself and having no luck with it. He was hard pressed to not smile at seeing her like a squished bug on the wall. It would do no one any good to laugh at her.

  
Danny spoke up finally keeping his voice soft and steady. “Thank you Larry, I understand the last couple of weeks have been difficult for you and others. I would like to apologize for all that trouble. Certain things happened out of our control at the time. Those things have now been dealt with and we can hopefully move forward with the plans we started with.”

  
“Apology accepted but we will need to know what happened.” Relaxing as much as he could with a hyper alert Sentinel constantly scanning the room for danger. 

  
“We’ll tell you what we can. I guess the place to start is at the beginning. As you know Steve and I left to see what help we could find for the island victims.” He paused for a moment realizing something as he looked over at Kingston. Pursing his lips his eyes slid to the woman Steve was still holding pinned to the wall. 

  
‘Danny?’

  
‘The Admiral and Jerry know about Verrawin, but Larry doesn’t. We’ll have to tell him so things make sense but I don’t want the woman or her aid to know about the place.’

  
‘Crap I forgot about that. What do you want to do?’

  
‘Only thing I can.’ Standing Danny walked around the table heading towards the aid first. “Listen sit very still this won’t hurt.” Reaching out he pressed two fingers to the aid’s forehead. The man slumped over asleep instantly, almost sliding out of his chair and would have if Danny hadn’t caught him. Laying him on the floor, he turned towards the Congresswoman, who after witnessing what he had done struggled even more against the invisible hand holding her. Standing before her Danny shook his head. “Lady listen this won’t hurt, but you only have yourself to blame, never should have threatened our kids.” Pressing his fingers to her forehead she placed her in deep sleep. Steve released her from his hold, helping Danny lay her on the floor.

  
Turning the men returned to the table, Steve finally taking a seat though positioned between the door and his mate. The three other men in the room stared in puzzlement wondering what in the hell was going on. “Sorry Larry, but what we need to tell you could not be over heard by her or anyone else.”

  
Cocking his head to the side the Secretary raised an eyebrow. “Tell me what?”

  
“About the other world, the reason why no one can find us when we leave.” Danny stated even as Steve set his wards.

  
“Otherworld?” He started scowling trying to understand what they were talking about.

  
Taking a deep breath knowing what he was going to say would be difficult for his friend. “Yes, look we already have explained to the Admiral and Captain about our situation, but you were not in the room at the time. And they are geas bound to not speak about the place unless Steve or I are present and give permission for them to do so.”

  
“WE’RE WHAT?” Both men cried out shocked at his words.

  
Turning to the two men, apology reflecting out of his eyes. “Sorry but it’s true, I laid a geas on you, to prevent you from accidentally spilling about the Spirit World. We can’t let the information get out there, it would freak to many people out.”

  
Waving his hands, trying to bring the conversation back to the relevant point. “Wait tell me again, there is another world? A Spirit World? What kind of world is it? Where is it?” 

  
Danny closed his eyes focusing his thoughts before starting. “As I told the Admiral and Captain last time we talked I explained about Spirit Animals. You know Sentinels and Guides have Spirit beasts who walk beside them all their days. Those animals come from another world. There they are born, raised, and wait till their own companion is born. It’s a wild dangerous land filled with its own challenges.”

  
“Sure fine what does that have to do with you?” Though Larry wasn’t stupid, things were suddenly starting to add up quickly. 

  
“When Steve and I bonded we were gifted with certain powers, and one of those powers is the ability to travel to the other world. The home of the Spirit Animals, the land of Verrawin.” The Guide stopped to watch the faces of the three men. Griffin and Jerry were handling it okay, still shocked over learning they were geas bound and it was still phenomenal to learn of another world. Larry was sitting stiller, the news fresh to him and needing time to absorb it. 

  
The Spirit Pair gave them as much time as they needed.

  
It was a long five minutes later before Larry took a deep breath accepting what Danny had just told him. So many things made sense now, how no one in the world had ever been able to find the pair. How they could come and go with ease, how Spirit Animals were the only ones who could find the men and then shut up about where they were located. “This other world, the Spirit World, it's where you go when you disappear and we can’t find you.”

  
“That is correct, it's a place we can use when needed for our safety or when other issues crop up and it would be better if people can’t reach us for a time.”

  
“For example when you were gone for two years? You were in that other world what did you call it? Verra Wind?”

  
“Verrawin is the official name of the world itself. And yes it’s where we were for those two years. We had a lot of problems and issues between ourselves.” He could see the interest in their faces and also feel how sincere they were in wanting to help. ‘Steve?’

  
‘Go ahead and tell them, we told Sharon because we needed her help. We’ll need their help too I’m sure.’

  
Knowing his mate was right he returned his attention to the three. “If you wish to hear our tale, in edited fashion we’ll allow it. But some things will have to remain private even then.”

  
Not needing to check with the others in the room. “Yes, please tell us. If you need to put your geas on me too, I want no chance at breaking your trust.” Kingston hurried to speak.

  
“Very well.” Danny then jumped into telling the tale of their life in Verrawin. Editing out certain episodes which should remain between him and Steve, but it honestly felt good to tell the tale again. To relive it to people who he knew where good people and simply wished to help. 

  
Though he could also tell they were trying to think of ways to secure the place or visit themselves if there was a way for them to do so. The tale took nearly an hour to accomplish, and the men asked questions sparingly at least till he arrived at the point where the cubs had been born. At that point the men couldn’t help themselves over congratulating the wolf parents at having so many cubs born. Also their sympathy at having so many cubs born and the work it must have taken to raise them.

  
Leaning back in his chair, Danny concluded his tale. “So that is how things stand now. Steve and I can travel to this other world at will as needed. We don’t plan on traveling any time soon. We don’t really have any business to tend there at the moment, so we are hoping to get things finally settled here on Earth.”

  
“That would be most welcome Danny, cause you two disappearing all the time it sets tongues wagging.” Larry confessed.

  
“Yeah sorry about that.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

  
Kingston waved away his apology deciding to move the meeting along to other things. “Listen I’m going to be honest here, it’s going to take some time for me for us to absorb what you’ve told us. But I appreciate it more than you can possibly know.” Which was true, but it also opened up a whole host of other questions which would need dealing with at some point in the near future. “Griffin I’m kinda spinning my wheels here as I work through it. Think you can jump in?”

  
The Admiral smiled, shuffling a few papers before setting them to the side. “Sure, I’m hoping you two might be able to answer a few questions regarding one Sergeant Brett Ellesar. He was in the motor pool but then his co workers reported he started screaming, holding his hands to his head as if he was in agony. His wolf appeared by his side, there was a flash of light, the next moment both were gone. No one has seen either of them since.”

  
Steve and Danny looked at each other which the three men in the room didn’t miss. Nor did they miss the significant looks they were passing between them. “Gentlemen? Do you know what happened to him?” 

  
Gathering his thoughts, Steve took the initiative to explain. “Yes we know what happened to him.” He blew out his breath, this was not going to be fun. 

  
“Would you please expand on that? Because we have him listed as AWOL with reservations. There were to many people who witness him disappearing but with the screaming and his face, no one believe it was intentional. I would like to clear his record and get him the help he needs if he is in danger.”

  
“We understand Admiral and to start Brett is fine. He actually returned the same as we did today.”  


Sitting up straighter, “He what? Then where is he?”

  
“We sent him on a few errands we needed done before we had this meeting. He is now waiting for us to send for him at our house.” Danny spoke up.

  
“He’s at your house? He didn’t report in? Do you know how much trouble he is in?” The Admiral asked, worried and yet not pleased to learn the man hadn’t reported as soon as possible.

  
Steve voice firming as he came to the defense of his Sil Gania Holdur “Sir, he didn’t have a choice, he was obeying the orders given to him by his superior which happened to be me. We knew it wouldn’t be good for him to just show up before we had a chance to speak to you about him. He is now waiting and will come when we call him.”  


“I would appreciate it if you called him now. We have much to discuss with him, how long will it take for him to come here?”

  
“It depends Sir. Do you want him here now? Or do you want to wait for him to get her via conventional means? If so it will probably take him about 20-30 minutes to arrive.”

  
The three men looked at each other in puzzlement. “Now would be better.”

  
“Very well then. Danny if you please?”

  
Danny closed his eyes for a few moments, opening them when there was a flash of light within the room. Standing beside Steve who had stood while Danny summoned their Sil Gania Holdur, was Sergeant Ellesar hand still outstretched as it was buried in his own wolf’s shoulder.

  
“Holy shit how did he do that?” Admiral Wildon blurted out. All three men were staring at the sudden appearance of the young man.

  
“Danny? What’s going on?” Kingston demanded staring at the newest person in the room.

  
Steve and Danny looked at each other again before Steve indicated a chair for Brett to sit in. “That is another issue we need to bring up, one which is going to cause a lot of problems for a lot of people if we don’t put into place certain safe guards and procedures now.”

  
“What do you mean?” The Admiral asked.

  
Danny took over the narrative again sighing as he rubbed his head, feeling a headache starting to form. Honestly he didn’t want to have explain so much but if Vaywien were going to start appearing, they were going to start disappearing. Better to have things in place now. “This is going to be another topic which is top secret, can only be spoken of in our circle of command. Admiral, while Steve and I are not in your direct command these other people will be. Well they will be under the command of whatever officer they have, which means we are going to have to be watching out for a lot of people, till Steve and I can get something put in place on our end to deal with the problems.”

  
All three men looked both confused and alarmed at this turn in the conversation. “Explain Danny, what is going on?” Kingston asked.

  
“When we were gone we discovered something we didn’t realize would happen when we left to find the exiles. It appears that there is a new development in the way bondings work for a specific breed of Spirit animal. Certain traits which those who bond with the creature will be able to do.”

  
The Admiral was no fool, nor where the others in the room, but he was getting tired of the vague answers. He had a base to run, he had people to worry over, and he needed to know what was going on so he could put into place plans to take care of his people. “Commander Williams stop talking in riddles spit out what the problem is. We have been vetted by YOU and you trust us so just get on with it.”

  
Steve growled at his mate being spoken to so aggressively, Sasha, Loki and Dakor even displaying fangs as well. Danny placed a hand on Steve’s bicep calming him. “Sorry it's been pretty stressful last few weeks, keeping track of everything can be difficult especially when we have to keep certain things secret for everyone’s protection.” He rubbed at his head again, feeling the effects of keeping so many things separate, while also sorting through the various emotions on the base. 

  
Being a very powerful Guide, combined with his own healing nature, his wild instincts were bugging him to go and help those who needed it. Plus they were reaching out to the island victims knowing they were close and they had the solution to their fates close. He also hadn’t missed how Steve was trying to control himself, while dealing with Danny’s instincts which were growing more forceful in their insistence as to what was important. The Sentinel’s own protective instincts were on overdrive themselves, had been since the kids followed them to Verrawin. Then to learn the woman who was even now sleeping on the floor of the conference room was under the impression she could take their kids only irritated them more.

  
“I’m going to come out and just say it, we are going to need to put in place procedures for any Sentinel or Guide who finds themselves bonded to a Spirit Wolf. Because those who bond to one will have similar abilities as Brett here does.”

  
“Which is what?” Griffin growled.

  
“Anyone who is bonded to a wolf will have the ability to teleport to any place they and their wolf have been to. They will also have the ability to teleport to the Spirit Realm.”

  
“WHAT?!?!” Three voices all shouted at once standing and leaning towards the three Vaywien.

  
Steve was immediately up, followed by Brett as both placed themselves in front of their Guide, instinctively protecting him from the others threatening positions. Danny swayed as his mind grappled with the sharp hits of their shock and apprehension. 

  
‘Danny you okay? You don’t feel okay.’ Steve asked concerned as he felt his mate’s instincts rising up to try and take control. Steve throttled them back down viciously, not allowing them to do as they wished.

  
Danny shook his head, trying to rein everything in. ‘Yeah I’m fine, just not used to being blasted from all sides with emotions. At least not human ones and will take some time to get used to it again. Plus Brett has the gems with the Exiles inside them in his bag. They are trying to connect to their bodies and I’m having to keep them contained. That is where the biggest strain is coming from.’

  
Steve searched within his mate’s mind, and found he spoke truth. The exiles were starting to come awake in a manner, their essences sensing their bodies nearby and wishing to return. Danny was working to keep them contained till they could get down to the ward they were laying in. Which couldn’t happen till they were done with this meeting. ‘Okay we’ll try and wrap this up, hopefully the guys will be okay with everything.’

  
‘They already are, it was the shock of learning about Brett.’ And Danny didn’t blame them. Anyone would shout learning that teleporting was an actual thing. He wouldn’t be surprised if they already started thinking about how to use the talent to their advantage. Which meant it was only going to mean more work for Steve and Danny as they came up with the rules and guidelines for working with the military and fulfilling their immortal duties. And there was no way in hell he was going to tell them about that little tidbit. It could change the course of human history if people knew there were immortals now.

  
‘But they need to know because there are so many already, and if they start disappearing randomly it won’t be good. Having a few in the loop is going to make everything go smoother.’ He could just see all the problems which would crop up if people started disappearing. Steve and he would constantly be hunting them down in Verrawin, never getting anything done on Earth.

  
‘Right but it also means we are going to have to start directing those bonded to wolves to Hawaii till we figure out what to do with them.’

  
‘This I think is why we have Brett helping us, he is going to be busy as hell when we are not sorting and dealing with their training in Verrawin.’

  
Danny nodded realizing the truth of his mate’s words. Brett was going to be playing an integral part from this point forward, as their people were chosen and they learned over time what they truly were destined to be.

  
“Danny explain what do you mean? You can’t be serious.” The Secretary stated voice shaking as he tried to come to grips with this new bit of information.

  
“Everything I’m saying is the truth Larry.” Holding up his hand to stop his incredulous question of why didn’t they tell them sooner. “Listen we had no idea till two weeks ago it was even possible. Steve and I thought we would be the only ones to go to Verrawin. Believe me when I say we were shocked to learn that wasn’t the case.”

  
Larry took deep calming breaths, trying to come to grips with this latest headache. It was the Admiral who spoke up next, “You say anyone bonded to a wolf can travel to this other world? Would that possibly include your children who disappeared about the same time you two left on your mission?”

  
Steve focused his eyes on the older man, hand still on Danny’s shoulder. “That would be correct and it’s what happened with the kids. They were tired of being left behind and so decided to follow us. What happened after we found out wasn’t fun but we’ve dealt with it. It won’t happen again with the kids we hope, not unless they find themselves in danger.” His voice lowered darkly. “And anyone who does drive them to the other world will not like what happens to them when we find them.”

  
“Relax Commander I just wanted to make sure that is where the kids disappeared to. I’m not heartless after all, I have hundreds of kids myself and I want to see that they are well taken care of. You say those Sentinels and Guides who bond with wolves will have the ability to disappear and reappear? Will they have anything else? Will they be able to do as you two did so long ago in New Jersey? Destroy a building or pick it up Steve? Do any type of healing like you do Danny?”

  
Shaking their heads, Danny answered. “No, there won’t be anyone else who can do what Steve and I can do at the level we can. We have a bond which is different from any other pair on Earth. What I would assume with any Sentinels or Guides who do bond with a wolf would have the typical senses associated with their respective bond mate. Brett here has the standard 5 senses of a Sentinel but nothing even remotely reaching the strength which Steve is capable of. Sorry Brett just speaking truth.” Danny sent him a that’s just how it is smile.

  
“Not offended Sir, I understand.” Brett assured him.

  
The Admiral frowned not happy at the news, he had kinda hoped to have more like Steve, super sailors and soldiers who could be deployed in all manner of places. Plus they would be in his or someone else’s chain of command. And they might be able to give him more information about this place Steve and Danny was able to travel to. Wait maybe they could bring back more of that fruit he and Jerry adored but couldn’t get themselves.

  
Danny raised an eyebrow following along with the Admiral’s surface thoughts. He would be the most difficult to deal with, because he was a commander, his whole life was built around serving and protecting. Having Vaywien to command would be a huge advantage to whatever country they pledged allegiance too. It would actually fall to Steve, Danny and Brett to catch them and explain a few things first. Though he was sure the wolves would help out, they would no doubt choose people capable of working together no matter where the human came from. But the Admiral did have a good heart and only wanted what was best for his people.

  
“Because there are already people who are bonded to wolves on base it stands to reason at some point they are going to learn just what they are capable of. Steve, Brett and I are going to have to take some time and slowly work with them and learn what they know. Then put into place protocols for any more which come online.”

  
“Wait is this something new for all Sentinels and Guides? Or just since you came along?” Kingston asked.

  
“It’s something new which came into being in the last two years when we were gone. But we are just learning about it ourselves now. There is so much work we are going to end up doing and this is all new to us too. We have no idea what we need to put into place to make sure things run smoothly.” Danny shuddered as just the idea of how much work they needed to do slowly started taking root in his head. It was overwhelming with all the other duties they had to attend to, what with the kids, restarting 5-0, hell they still needed to talk to the Governor and find out what they missed civilian wise, not to mention the wedding they had to pass off to his family.

  
‘We’ll figure it out Danny.’ Steve soothed him, projecting his complete and total support, accepting it when Danny sent the same feelings back.

  
‘I know but it is so much work.’ It would take years he was sure to get anything set up and working properly. Good thing they did have plenty of time.

  
‘Yes but the Vaywien will step up. We might have to draft more into helping sooner rather than later if needed.’ He seemed to recall quite a few on base and no doubt the wolves would bring them others who could be part of the first wave of new Vaywien.

  
The Guide huffed out a mental breath, ’I hope not, I would rather we just kinda slow down and give us a chance to breath once more.’

  
‘I have to be honest with you buddy I don’t think that is going to happen any time soon.’ He had a tingling in his mind, and the wolves warning about how Verrawin itself was out of balance now and wanted to restore the balance. 

  
‘I know, I have a feeling it's going to be like that too.’ 

  
“Right so we are going to need to set up regulations, protocols and training schedules for those who are wolf bonded.” The Admiral sat back in his chair after making a quick list, pursing his lips as he thought. “We’re going to need to call these special bonded people something. Some way to classify them as they come into the system. Wolf bonded would work but not sure that really would be best.”

  
“We don’t want to bring undo attention to those who walk with wolves Admiral. They need to be treated the same as any other Sentinel or Guide who signs up.” Steve spoke up quickly. “Danny, Brett and I are going to be spread pretty thin because we still have our jobs with 5-0 to deal with while training new personnel.”

  
Larry, bringing his folded up fingers to his lips suggested an idea. “What if we started very slowly to bring those who are bonded to wolves into their own crews? Say we have a crew of 20 sailors and there is only one wolf bonded in it. We could transfer a second into the crew, then a third and fourth over time. Make it slow, it would probably take a few years to get full crews of wolf bonded together to keep it under the radar.”

  
Steve, Brett, Griffin and Jerry all felt this was good plan while Danny not familiar enough with Navy training was more hesitant. “I like the idea but honestly if we get a lot of Vaywien in a short amount of time, it might be better to just ship them all into their own company.”

  
“Vaywien? What is a Vaywien? Where did you get that term?” Larry asked curious at the odd word.

  
Danny winced as he hadn’t really wanted to reveal what their people were called, but then again this might work out for future paper work if they were listed as Vaywien. At least till it was time for their people to start disappearing as their longevity started to be questioned. “It’s what we call those bonded to wolves. Steve, myself, Brett, the kids and anyone else who walks with a wolf.”

  
“Interesting, does it have any actual meaning?”

  
“It means People of the Wolf, while not the most imaginative that is what it means.” Danny shrugged cause there wasn’t much else to say about it.

  
“Okay I’m fine with calling those who have wolves Vaywien at least on the paperwork. Griff didn’t you say we already have a lot of wolf bonded err Vaywien already on base?”

  
“Yes, though Jerry would have more information about the exact numbers than I would.” Turning towards the man who had been silent up until this point, “Jerry what do you have for us?”

  
Before he could say anything more there was a loud commotion coming from the other side of the door. People yelling and shouting before someone threw the door open and a whole squad of MP’s and marines barreled into the conference room. They scanned the room, quickly spotting the two sleepers on the floor and didn’t hesitate to point their weapons at the men. At the same time Steve and Danny’s phones both went off, adding to the noise and confusion as people were shouting orders at the men to put their hands up. The Admiral, Captain and Secretary all jumped up demanding to know what was going on, even as Danny took three steps back putting Steve and Brett between him and the newcomers. He knew both Sentinels would want him out of harms way. 

  
Answering his phone, Danny started with “Hello? Sharon this isn’t the best time…”

  
His cousin cut him off before he could say anything else. “Danny the kids are gone. Some assholes came barging into the house, demanding the kids. I refused but they spotted Grace. They tried to take them…”

“WHAT? WHAT’S HAPPENING WITH THE KIDS?” Danny bellowed in fury.

  
“Their gone, the men came in saying they were with homeland security or some other type of bullshit. They were going for the kids.”

  
“Did they get them?” Danny looked around and could see the change coming over the two Sentinels, especially his mate who was listening intently, Brett too. 

  
“I don’t think so but the kids are gone. I saw Grace and Jaea for just a second then there was a flash of light and she was gone. Along with Steven and Charlie, Danny I’m sorry, these bastards just stormed in. I don’t know where the kids are.” Danny could hear the fear, frustration and fury in equal mixtures in her voice. Whoever attempted a raid on a Williams was going to be hit with massive amounts of revenge he was sure. You don’t piss off his family.

  
“I’ll take care of it Sharon. Shit is hitting the fan here too and its not looking pretty. I’ll find the kids. I have to go.” Hanging up Danny didn’t hesitate to give a long piercing whistle which caused everyone in the room to stop. But what it also did was call both Rarien and his sister Feriwen instantly to his side. 

  
_**Big Brother Danny?**_ (Rarien instantly asked worry deep in his voice.)

  
“Rarien are the kids in Verrawin?” Danny narrowed his eyes as he could see the people who had invaded the room moving to get clear shots of him and the Sentinels.

  
_**Yes, Big Brother Danny. They just showed up crying. What do we do?**_ (the cub was sick with worry.)

  
“Go back and guard them. Call your Grandfather. I’m sending Brett to you he’ll take care of everyone.” He waved the cubs away who instantly disappeared in a flash of fire. Bellowing his next commands to their second. “Brett GO! DO NOT RETURN! Steve and I will come for you when it's safe.”

  
The Sentinel didn’t even question his orders, Dakor pressed himself up against his bond mate’s side, snapping his jaws at the man who tried to stop him, nearly removing the man’s hand. The man screamed which gave them enough of a distraction to disappear. Which left Steve who was livid and not hiding it as he had drawn his sword, his dress blues already replaced with his own conjured battle armor as he set about defending what he claimed as his.

  
Danny called his own staff knowing he was going to need its grounding influence. Sending out a blast of calming power, he was surprised when he felt resistance to his powers. But it did draw even more attention to himself. Before he could say anything, no less than three of the strangers opened fired at him. Course it did no good as Steve was already shielding him, but it did piss his mate off. With a snarl of furious rage the Prime Sentinel hurtled himself at the men who dared to harm his Guide. His sword blazing with dark fire he brought it down on the weapons the men held, slicing them in half before they melted into a pile of goo on the floor.

  
More shouting was heard from outside in the hallway, which caused Danny to extend his senses out of the room. He found the entire base in turmoil as no less than a dozen marine and special forces squads were roaming around shouting out orders. 

  
‘What the hell?’ Danny thought to himself before he set about putting an end to all the nonsense. 

  
505050

  
Steve could hear the shouts outside the door, but still didn’t have enough time to warn anyone before they were charging into the room. He raced to his feet, pleased when Danny instantly moved behind him, followed by Brett taking up a guard position to his right. He hadn’t summoned his weapon yet, but then again he wasn’t used to having it. Steve on the other hand was already drawing his Wolf blade, the head snarling its own rage. Then he heard Danny answering the phone, listened as she relayed to him the kids were gone, they had disappeared without a trace. 

  
Now he was torn between defending his mate and going and finding his offspring. Would it be better to just run and hunt? Or stay and defend and hope the other cubs along with Konik could find them. He was about to grab Danny and run because that was easier, when his mate called the cubs and found the kids safe in Verrawin. He was so pleased when Brett didn’t hesitate to go to them, and he knew he would obey his mate’s orders to not return. Even if it took them a year to return, he would make sure they stayed in the land which was safest for them now. It wasn’t like anyone could ever hold Danny or himself in any prison or cell if they didn’t want to be held. And he would level the world before allowing Danny to ever set foot on the wrong side of a prison cell as a prisoner.  


He roared in rage when three fools opened fired on his world. They DARED to harm his mate? They DARED to try and kill his world? No, he wouldn’t allow those fools to try again. 

  
The Sentinel retained enough sanity to only slice the guns and melt them, barely noticing as Sasha and Loki took up guard positions around his mate. They would allow nothing to hurt their bond mate. Then a massive blast of pure calming energy was forced on everyone. And not just those in the room, but he could feel it as his mate’s power spread through the entire base grounds. Many dropping to their knees as they were forced to submit to his Guide. Danny had stated he could drop the entire island of Hawaii if he wanted, well the base wasn’t nearly as big but it was large enough that it would tax his weary love.

  
Another blast of calm was set loose on the base, spreading to every corner, bringing silence to the base itself as the Primary Guide exerted his own power. Steve didn’t miss how the three rings of his staff spun to the point only Danny could see the individual rings.

  
“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Danny bellowed out in his most authoritative voice, leveling everyone to their knees as he lost control of his temper. “YOU WILL ALL STAND DOWN AND SILENT!” He shouted out, enforcing his will on the entire base, especially forcing his will on those who tried to fight him.

  
Shit his mate was really pissed off if he was forcing his actual will on people. Course driving their kids away from their safe haven would do it. He was far from pleased it had happened and he wanted answers as to how it happened in the first place. He turned towards Danny, not missing how his very being was glowing with his full power as he drove people to submission. His eyes shined with electricity, his bond marked arm flashing as his colors spread out making sure his orders were obeyed. 

  
Danny marched forward till he was standing beside his mate, even he knowing better than to put himself in front of Steve, who was duty and honor bound to protect his most precious of possessions. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU STUPID SONS OF BITCHES STAND DOWN!” He ROARED as he in a massive fury forced everyone not already on their knees to them. 

  
He wasn’t backing down in the least, his family’s home had been assaulted, people had attempted to kidnap his children. The cubs had followed orders and instincts and returned their chosen to Verrawin, waiting for their parents to come for them and assure them they would be safe. Only Danny and Steve couldn’t assure them Earth was safe, not with these fools who made the mistake of going after their family. The pair had wanted to start down playing their own powers and roles, fading into the background, trying to pretend they were not as powerful as they actually were. Maybe they should reverse that thinking and put the fear of themselves into everyone.

  
Steve’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Danny was losing his mind again, losing himself as the terror of what might have happened to their children hit him. He didn’t care who he took out, because he considered them all a danger. Strangers, friends, family it mattered not to him at this point, for in his mind only himself and Steve could defend the children now. He had sent Brett away to guard the children only because they had his Pledge and he theirs, otherwise the younger man would be on his knees along with everyone else.

  
Grabbing his mate by the shoulders, he shook him, trying to bring him around again. Instead he felt it as Danny started to try and push him to his knees, mental awareness a long distant memory by this point. Firming his own resolve he knew he only had a few moments before Danny was lost completely, and it would take days to return him to sanity. This wasn’t a case of his instincts going wild, this was a case of a loving man protecting his offspring and using every tool available to him. And while he knew Danny always preferred to fuck over fighting, in this case it would have to be fight.

  
Shifting his stance drawing his right arm back, he used everything he had to punch his mate in the jaw. Danny went down like a leaded stone, Steve catching him before he could crack his head on the table behind them. Laying him down on the floor, he waved his arm surrounding him in a dark ward, hiding him from all sight save his and the wolves. Immediately the power which had been keeping everyone on base on their knees disappeared. People shouted questions and demanded answers which weren’t forth coming, but the Sentinel couldn’t worry about it. He still had to deal with those who had invaded their meeting to begin with.

  
Voice dripping with cold barely contained rage. “Just who the fuck are you? What the hell is going on? Don’t you know who is in here right now?”

  
“Commander you are under arrest, everyone in this room is under…” He didn’t get to say anything more as the Marine was thrown back into the wall, similar to the Congresswoman. 

  
“Wrong answer asshole.” Steve turned to the next man, noting from his smell he was an unbonded Sentinel. “Sentinel report why are you interrupting us? Why are you trying to arrest us? Don’t you know the Base Commander, Admiral Wildon is here along with Secretary Kingston?” He pointed with his thumb behind him to the two men in question. 

  
The man blanched as he realized Steve was right. 

  
“Yes, Seaman please tell us why live weapons were brought to our private meeting?” The Admiral growled his own eyes showing rage.

  
“It’s Chief Petty officer Sir.” The man stupidly corrected the senior man.

  
Smiling sweetly even as it didn’t reach his eyes. “Is it? Now explain yourself before I have you all thrown in the brig pending a court martial!”

  
Before the man could say anything there was yet another interruption, this in the form of one bitchy Congresswoman waking up from the induced sleep she had been placed in. Her aid following a few moments later. Evidently when Steve put Danny down, it had cut off all the spells he had going.

  
Someone helped the annoying woman up who blinked before narrowing her eyes at Steve. She then glanced over at the large crowd of heavily armed men standing in the room and outside in the hall. “Oh good so my back up plan worked.”

  
Kingston, thoroughly pissed and not in a mood to deal with any more of this 20 something’s idiot plans. “What plan was that Powers? What in Gods name made you think it was wise to come up with some plan which would send highly trained soldiers onto a US military base? What the fuck in that empty head of yours thought it would be good to attack one of the most powerful Sentinel and Guide teams on the GOD DAMN PLANET!?!” He roared his own rage at the idiot woman.

  
She hissed in fury as she took exception to the Secretary of the Navy’s words. “HOW DARE YOU! I am Congresswoman and you will give me the respect due to me!”

  
“I am giving you the respect due to you, now explain yourself before I have you arrested.” Kingston snarled right back, the normal mild manner kind man gone. Replaced by the Naval Commander he had been so many years before.

  
“Why should I? I outrank you! I am an elected official while you are simply appointed by the President and can be removed just as easily.” She hissed, her dark eyes glistening with hate and contempt.

  
“Lady explain yourself NOW!” He bellowed in fury taking a step towards her radiating danger.

  
She unknowingly took a step back, eyes widening before settling back into a sneer. At the same time Steve had turned back to his mate, letting the others deal with the woman while he dealt with Danny. Placing a hand on his head, he worked at rousing him. Calling to him softly in his mind, making sure his Guide was properly centered and in full control of his senses. 

  
‘Come on love wake up, I’m sorry I had to put you down but you were getting ready to do some nasty shit.’

  
Danny blinked up at his Sentinel, feeling how swollen and sore his jaw felt. Raising his hand he rubbed at where Steve punched him, smirking as he healed the hurt away. Using the same hand he rubbed it against his mate’s cheek, Steve instantly leaning into the palm before pressing it deeper with his own. ‘Thanks Steve, sorry I flipped out.’

  
‘No apologies baby, just glad you’re with me again.’

  
‘Now let's find out just what that bitch was thinking. I’m not pleased to say the least.’ He growled deeply.

  
‘You and me both so let’s get some answers then we need to go for the kids.’

  
‘Sounds like a plan.’ Reaching out a hand towards his Guide, Steve helped him to his feet.

  
Turning to the bitch who had caused so many problems so quickly, it only took a few seconds for them to start losing their tempers again.

  
“I knew these men couldn’t be trusted, that they would pull some stunt to keep me from exercising my authority over them. And I was right to do so. When they came in and started talking, I sent a message to those I had already put in place to take actions if they did not hear from me in one hour. Then after two hours if they still had not heard they were to execute those plans.” She smirked proudly.

  
“And what plans did you put in place that jeopardized an entire Naval Command?” The Admiral demanded, barely keeping himself from throttling the fool to death. He needed to leave and take command of the base, get everything sorted but this was to important to leave.

  
“I told you already that I was planning on taking those children into custody.” She turned towards the two who had been such a thorn in her own side. “You two are under arrest as I stated earlier. You will be taken into custody so that your reckless, thoughtless behavior and contempt towards the United States Government can be analyzed and judged. You both were given large swaths of leeway to perform your various duties, because it was foolishly assumed you had something to offer the Government in exchange. Now that leeway is being revoked pending a full review and eventual court martial.” 

  
She gloated over her next words. “There will also be multiple hearings called, In the Armed Services Committee, the Homeland Security Committee and the Oversight and Reform Committee of which I am a member of all three. There your actions will be reviewed, you will be questioned and expected to answer every question throughly and in detail. Afterward your contract will be reviewed and changed to provide us, the Government, with better ways of using your supposed talents. You will no longer report to Secretary Kingston, he is being taken out of your chain of Command and instead being replaced with a Commander the Armed Service Committee deems the best to command.”

  
Steve and Danny’s eyes bulged at her audacity, especially when she continued speaking in her shrewish voice loaded with superiority.

  
“Your children are to be taken into protective custody. I’m even now waiting for the report they have been taken into custody and you will not see them again till all requirements put forth by the proper authorities, which include me, have been fulfilled.”

  
Those closes to Steve and Danny, the men actually sent to arrest them, leaped to stop the two from beating her to death. They could all see the rage blazing within their eyes, jade and sapphire fire snapping with the fury of hurricanes and arctic blizzards. Both men struggled to reach her, to throttle her for the threat she posed to their pack. Even more men scrambled to secure the wolves who were even now about to attack, going after those who were after their bond mates and cubs. It was a long few minutes before they could get Steve and Danny calmed down, the wolves snapping constantly but behaving otherwise. 

  
“Good job men, snap the cuffs on them and let’s get going, there is much to do. I need to contact the team sent for the children, make sure they have been taken and put into the system. You will never see them again you bastards unless you do exactly what you are told from now on!” She smiled with gleeful malice convinced she had won.

  
Steve glaring shook off the men holding him. Or to be more accurate threw off the men holding him, letting them slam against the walls. Those holding Danny suffered the same fate, groaning in pain at being thrown so hard. Both men though kept hold of their tempers this time, but it was only through force of their own wills. Taking deep breaths though he knew it wouldn’t calm him Steve snarled through gritted teeth. “Bitch just who the fuck are you? And do you honestly not know who WE are?”

  
Raising her haughty nose to the man standing over a foot taller than her. “I am Congresswoman Linda Powers, HEAD of the Armed Services Committee. I represent New York in the house of Representatives and you will do as I command!”

  
All the men winced at her attitude of self importance, not when they could see just how much she was rubbing the men in question the wrong way.

  
“Lady and I use that in the looses of terms. You have no idea who you are actually dealing with do you?” Steve glared menacingly as his voice dropped into negative numbers. “Seriously do you not know who I am? Who my partner is? What we are? What we can do? Are you always this stupid or did being elected just compound it?”

  
“HOW DARE YOU!” The idiot SCREAMED.

“SHUT UP YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NOW!” The Primary Sentinel snarled.

  
Evidently she finally saw what everyone else could see in the eyes of the man she was pushing beyond the endurance of what any honest man would tolerate. She shut up but everyone could see it was but a temporary reprieve.

  
“I am Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Commander of a Seal Team, I’m trained in all manner of ways of not only dealing death but hiding it too. I am trained in the art of intelligence something you are obviously lacking. I have killed dictators, homicidal megalomaniacs, drug king pins and cartel leaders. I’m am a Sentinel, I am the PRIME Sentinel of the United States! My Guide is the most powerful Guide ever born. HE is the PRIME Guide of the United States. All Sentinels and Guides will bow to us if we demand it. We have the ability to come and go as we please, we have the authority to decide who lives and who dies, we have the power to exert our will on nature itself.”

  
She opened her mouth to refute his words but he gave her no chance. 

  
“I am the Guardian to my mate and my offspring, I will defend them to the death with every breath in my being. And I have a lot of being, I have a reputation of being hard to kill and since I bonded with my mate, it is nearly impossible to kill me. Do you really think you can do anything to me or mine, when you have no chance of containing me or mine? For let me tell you, my children are already out of your reach. They are hidden someplace you will NEVER be able to go. They are safe from anyone who would seek to use them against us. And let me tell you, they will stay there till I decide they can return, and if I permit them to return, they will have guardians with them who will be under orders to rip the throats out of anyone who attempts to take them.”

  
She flinched at the bloodthirsty tone he used, knowing it was directed at her.

  
Waving his hand around. “Take a look around, see all these people? There is nothing they could do to stop me from killing you, ridding at least one threat to my pack. I serve my country cause I choose to. But if I have to make a choice between serving or protecting my family, I will choose my family every time. Make no mistake here I would have no issues with breaking your neck and kicking you body out the window to sink into the ocean itself!”

  
She opened her mouth to respond, only to be stopped by the second half of the pair.

  
“Congresswoman Powers, I believe the best course of action for you to take at this stage, is to back down from this power trip you are on. You will not win, and unlike my partner who would just kill your body. I would destroy your MIND! I would reduce you down to the same level of understanding a four year old has, never able to grow up, never able to experience all life has to offer. Never to have access to the power you crave even now. But I would also leave you with the memories of what you once were, knowing you would never be able to reach the heights you wish to reach because you went after our family. Do you wish me to do this? Because I can do it right now and go to bed tonight content that you will never be a threat to our pack and family again.”

  
Now she finally snapped back, but there was fear in her eyes now. “You wouldn’t dare, the fall out from assaulting, from killing a State Representative would haunt you…”

  
“For only long enough to return to our children and live a long happy life knowing you would be dead in this one. Choose bitch, do you choose death by sword or death by staff?”

  
She blinked as his words sunk in, realizing the blond was being serious. And she realized something else, she had pushed the men to far with her ways. They had come to a decision somehow and decided it would be better to kill her than suffer the thought she would come back to bother them later. She started backing towards the door. “You can’t… you can’t be serious… you don’t mean to kill me…”

  
Danny looked directly into her eyes showing the conviction mirrored in his mate’s. They had decided to kill her and no one in the room had the power to stop them. That is the message everyone had been trying to tell her, ever since she went on her little crusade to gain power of these men. Over any men if she was being honest with herself. She knew she was much better then everyone out there, but these two were now bringing it home that her power no matter how much she wanted to be, was absolute. They were going to kill her and disappear, and no one would ever seek justice for her death.

  
“You can’t…”

  
“Sentinel it is your right as Prime Sentinel to seek justice for the insults and actions she has used to endanger our pack. I will not stop you from handing out her rewards for such behavior.” Danny bowed his head in his mate’s direction submitting to his rank.

  
“I thank you Guide, justice will be swift and I will be merciful, her death with be clean and quick.” He pulled out his sword once more everyone seeing how the flames flowed along the blade the wolf’s head in the weapon snarling in rage.

  
People were frozen where they stood, unable to believe what was about to happen. Unable to believe these two were about to commit murder and unable to believe they would get away with it.

  
Steve raised his sword to shoulder height, intending to give her a quick clean death by simply cutting her head off.

  
“STOP!” A new voice rang out over the loud silence which had descended over everyone.

  
Captain Jerry Reynolds stepped forward from where he had been standing, observing everything with the same amount of wonder and trepidation. But he has been looking deeper, his own instincts directing him to focus all his attention on the pair. He didn’t know why but he had learned over the years to trust what they had to tell him. So he had watched when the men showed up and observed everything they were telling him. Not just with words, but with their actions, with their body movements, the way they leaned left, right or center. He had been especially observant when they were interacting with Powers and he had seen so much more than what they probably wanted people to see. But he had seen and knew what he had to do. What should have been done to start with when these two men had returned. What should have been done before things had grown so out of hand.

  
Striding over to the two men, he placed his hand on Steve’s upraised shoulder. “Stand down son, she doesn’t need to die, and you don’t want to kill her. What you want is to make sure your children are safe. So I’m relieving you of duty till you are fit to return. I’m thinking two months? If you need longer let us know.”

  
Both men stared at him before shaking their heads as if coming out of some weird trance. “Sir?” Steve asked, voice much different than a few moments before.

  
“Steve, Danny we all failed you in a very significant way. I very much apologize for the way we have been treating you. Now I am relieving you of all duties, you need to leave, go be with your family. I’ll keep in touch if there is anything you must know but if you don’t hear from me, know it means everything is fine.”

  
“What about the horrible lady?” Danny’s voice sounded like he had just woken from a deep sleep.

  
The Captain squeezed his shoulder, “Son you don’t worry about her, she won’t be a problem for you any more. I’ll take care of everything.” He spoke in a soothing voice, the same as what a very understanding Grandfather would use when a child of his blood line came back from war. He had seen the same things his grand children had seen and understood the darkness which could come from it. “Now go and relearn what you need to relearn about being a family and about this island which you call home.” He gave each man a small shove, pushing them back towards their wolves who stepped up next to them. Placing their bond marked hands on their shoulders they disappeared.

  
505050

  
Once the men had disappeared again Captain Reynolds turned to address the rest left in the room. “That was close, I would hate to think how Steve and Danny would feel if they had followed through on killing Ms Powers.”

  
“HOW THEY WOULD FEEL? What do you mean how they would feel? How do you think I would have felt if they had killed me? I want them brought on charges for attempted murder! I want them found and locked up! They are a danger to everyone…”

  
“Shut up woman don’t you see you just aggravated a problem with your petty tyrannical ways? Now I suggest you sit down, keep your mouth shut while we deal with a problem we should have anticipated the moment they returned.” Startled at his tone she surprisingly did as she was told for once.

  
Kingston cocked his head wondering what the Captain could be speaking about. “Jerry mind explaining what you meant?”

  
“Sure Sir, first let's clear out these people and have a little chat with Ms Powers here.”

  
The Admiral nodded, ordering the hallway clear and the troops who had been about to commit who knows how many felonies unintentionally, back to barracks till everything was sorted. He was going to do his damnedest to make sure those who had ordered the stupid commands were punished, but grunts just doing as they were told did not deserve to be punished.

  
Once the door was closed and some order had been restored Captain Reynolds explained what he had figured out. “Sir we came within a hairs breath of losing those two for all time because we didn’t realize what we should have from the very beginning.”

  
“And what pray tell is it we missed?” Kingston asked genuinely curious.

  
“That we were dealing with two very feral men who haven’t interacted with other humans for over two years.”

  
The Admiral and Secretary both sat still in their seats as they realized what he was speaking of. The erratic behavior, the need to keep the kids safe, not hesitating to jump to the conclusion that the only way they could keep their PACK safe was to kill the enemy.

  
“Holy shit! You’re right Jerry. Sweet Jesus you right. I should have seen it, I’ve known Danny a long time. He is an asshole but he is not one for just killing a person no matter how stupid or exasperating they are.”

  
“HEY I am NOT STUPID!” 

  
All three men stared hard at her, faces grim as they moved to correct her. “You keep your trap shut. We’ve had enough of your attitude and don’t need to listen to your contempt for others any longer.” The Captain snapped.

  
Linda Powers turned towards him, snarling her outrage. “How dare you Captain! How dare you take matters into your own hands. Matters which are above your pay grade. Sending those men away against my direct orders. You will be court martialed for this. I swear it!”

  
Rolling his eyes, he felt something brush against his leg, reaching down with his hand he found nothing there. Deciding to ignore the feeling for now, he would deal with the crazy bitch. “Ma’am I dare because I wasn’t interested in seeing those boys burned out. Which was already starting to happen. You trying to take their children just compounded the problem. I dare because it’s my job to make sure the Sentinels and Guides are treated properly. I dare because they were about to do things they would no doubt regret later. They need more time, and I plan on seeing they get the time they need.” He met her eyes, boring into them, not backing down. He had been in the Navy a long time. While she had been a Congressman for only a year, and didn't have the strength of character one needed to last. She would be gone by the next election he was sure if she kept up with her heavy handed ways.

  
Larry leaning back in his chair, studied his Captain, going over his memory of the men before they left. What he could see in hindsight was correct, Danny and Steve needed more time. “I agree, I should have seen it too. We were all just excited to have them back and didn’t think about their needs. Course they were excited too and probably thought they could take on more than they could. Getting Steven Jr, probably wasn’t helpful to their plans or learning about little Charlie.”

  
The Admiral decided to add his two cents worth as well. He liked the men and didn’t like what the crazy lady was trying to do. “You’re both right, I came off earlier as an ass, but we worked through it. They need more time, both have been jumpy when around new people, quick to defend each other and their children. Look at how they reacted with Lt. Rollins when she came in. Yes, they do need much more time and I’ll see to it that they get it.”

  
Ms. Powers couldn’t believe what the fools around her were saying and she wasn’t going to put up with it. Voice filled with venom, “Gentlemen this is not the end. I will issue arrest warrants and they will be taken into custody. They will pay for their crimes against me!”

  
“Crimes against you? When you instigated them with your attempts to kidnap their children, hold them hostage against their behavior? Tried to blackmail them into doing that you wanted? I think you need to worry more about yourself than them right now.”

  
Standing instantly she started blustering again. “They are members of the United States armed forces. They are required to obey all lawful orders and commands…”

  
“Only by the president of the United states. He is the Commander in Chief. Not some first year congress member who doesn’t give a lick about their welfare.” Captain Reynolds snapped back, his normally easy going temper long since gone with her.

  
“How dare you speak to me that way. I’m a United States Representative! You owe me respect and I demand you apologize to me this INSTANT!” She seethed, she had never been spoken to in this way, not till she came here and tried to enforce her rightful place as their superior, their insolence could not be allowed to continue. 

  
Instead of an apology from a man who had no intention of giving her one, she received something else much more terrifying. Slowly materializing in front of her, taking one step at a time a large wolf came into view. She was a deep smokey mahogany chestnut color in her coat, colors which flowed down to four pure black socks, matching her black muzzle and the tip of her full tail. Silver teeth shined brightly in the light as they glistened before her, lips drawn back in a deep throated snarl.

  
“What the hell? Another wolf? Someone shoot it!” She screeched as she slowly back away from the furious beast.

  
The three men did nothing, instead deciding to see what the she-wolf would do. They didn’t have long to wait as the creature lunged for the woman, snapping her jaws mere millimeters away from her throat. Powers screamed before scrambling away from the animal grabbing any anything to use as a barrier. “DO SOMETHING YOU BASTARDS!” She screeched as the wolf once again lunged for her. 

  
Jerry leaned over to Kingston and whispered something in his ear which caused the man to smile. “Very well Ms Powers, I made you a promise earlier and I intend to fulfill it.”

“What promise?” She asked distractedly even as she put a chair between her and the angry beast.

  
Instead of answering Larry stood up, walking towards the door. Opening it he spotted what he needed on the other side, directing the MPs to enter. “Officers, please take Ms Powers into custody, she is under arrest for multiple offensives.”

  
Throwing her head up as she heard his words, she shrieked “WHAT? How dare you, I refuse to be arrested!” Then yelped as the wolf snapped and almost took her ear off.

  
Waving his hand Larry spoke to the men waiting orders, “Please cuff her, take her down to the brig I’ll deal with her later.”

  
“Yes, Sir,” the leader of the squad responded even as they all marched over to the woman who had caused so much trouble in such a short span of time today. Cuffing her, they dragged her out of the room, leaving it in blessed silence finally.

  
After taking a few moments to enjoy the silence, they turned to deal with the newest development to drop in their laps today. The she wolf was watching the door, ears perked up making sure the evil woman was being dragged away. 

  
“Okay so who the hell does she belong to?” The Captain asked even as he admired the color of her coat and the pleased smile gracing her face.

  
Griffin shook his head. “She isn’t mine, I’ve never seen her before.”

  
Same with Larry, “Same, this is the first time for me.” But he had a sneaking suspicion as to who she could belong to. If he was right then this might just be the start of being able to form the crews and companies of wolf bonded, or as they were now named Vaywien.

  
Once the woman was gone from sight the wolf turned back towards the three men. All three watched as she moved around the room till she came to the person she had been searching for all along.

  
Deep blue eyes bored into his own as she looked up into the eyes of her chosen. Eyes which widened even more in her human companion as he realized who she was there for. With a gasp of shock and wonder, he slid to his knees and wrapped arms around her neck. With a happy sigh she leaned into her new bond mate, feeling whole for the first time in her centuries long life.

  
The other two men, sharing a look quietly left the room to the new pair.

  
505050

  
The wolves assigned to watch the Spirit pair while they adjusted to the Material world again chuckled at the antics of their sister. She had always been different from other wolves, going her own way, doing her own thing, not listening to anyone when she wanted something. And she had wanted a companion for many centuries but she had never wanted to chance losing them. She had never felt a connection to a human, which had caused her much sorrow, but she was patient, she knew her companion would be born at some point.

  
Our sister has finally found her chosen. (A sleet gray male wolf chuckled.)

  
(Another male wolf, blond with tan highlights in his tail.) Belithrarith always had to be different, and her chosen is very much different from any and all other Guides alive today.

  
He isn’t even a Guide… (The first wolf started.)

  
Oh? What makes you think that? (The second sat down to scratch behind his ear.)

  
He has no Guide gift, Sil Gania Voicia Dassa said so.

  
(Gnawing on his paw.) Dassa is still a young cub, learning his powers, his talents, his strengths and his weaknesses. There is much he doesn’t know yet, things he will learn in time. He is able to tell the difference between an empath and a Guide and many times they are one and the same. Other times they are not. But if given enough heart, will power and determination to do good, it's possible to chance one’s nature. That one changed his nature, and while I doubt he would ever be a bonded Guide, he is still a Guide. A Guide who relishes helping the young learn about themselves.

  
So you think he is a Beta? A teacher for young cubs?

  
I have no doubt he is, and very much needed especially for the Sil Gania Voicia. He will be able to balance out their youth with many years of wise experience and advice. Plus he worries about what the future will hold for those Sentinels and Guides he has devoted his life to protecting. He now will be able to watch over them and find his own peace.

  
Very well, lets head out, she has her chosen well in paw. We need to keep an eye on the men, the three were very wise to see how much stress they were under. We will have to report our own failings on that point. We should have seen it first and advised them to take it easier or worked it so we forced them to take it easier. They need more time to adjust to the material plain after so long on their own in Verrawin. (The gray was disgusted at how they had failed their newest citizens of their world.)

  
They will have the time they need, we shall see to that. Come let’s go and inform the pack leaders.

  
Fading out the two wolves left to report the latest problems to arise for the Spirit pair, and the unconventional yet much wanted bonding to their younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you made it this far, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I realized when I was writing this Steve and Danny were going to need help to protect the Vaywien as they got started. It otherwise would be impossible for the two to do anything with them, keep up with their duties with the Navy and 5-0. So once again the story is morphing and changing. 
> 
> Have to love fanfiction lol.
> 
> Also I had planned since nearly the beginning of this story that Captain Reynolds would eventually grow and change into becoming a Guide. A very unconventional one, like super unconventional just like who his Sentinel will be later on in the series. No you will not find out who his Sentinel will be in this story or the next couple I have planned. So suffer bwahahahahaha.
> 
> But the reason I made him a Vaywien is because I realized Steve and Danny are flying blind and are in fact very young men. Both in their mid 30's. By having Jerry turned into a Vaywien it will give them someone they can go to for advice, who has experience in areas they most likely will never have. Not with how Steve has to watch over Danny.
> 
> The Vaywien will look to Steve and Danny as their leaders, the ultimate authority and that is a heavy burden to carry. Having someone older and wiser they can turn to I hope will bring them more stability as they move through the ages.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. I have a lot of work I need to do over the next 3 days since I have to work it all from scratch again. But I'm having a hell of a lot of fun doing it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Talk to you later.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny deal with the ethics of being a Vaywien. Brett finds his home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for the long hiatus between this chapter and the last. I found myself on a writing kick and rather then stop, edit and post another chapter and possibly lose the roll I was on, I decided to just finish the story.
> 
> This is NOT the last chapter but I was having to write the last few chapters from scratch so I decided to go ahead and finish them all. By having them finished I can concentrate on editing and posting, instead of writing, editing, posting and taking even longer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did a bit more world building because I wanted to. lol.

Sharon was puttering around the house, cleaning up waiting for her own kids to come home from school, her husband home from work a few hours after that. She was watching the McGarrett kids while doing her chores. Grace was designing a new hat for Jaea while Steven was reading a book he had spotted on her shelves, Ty laying next to him listening with rapt attention. Charlie and Saussi were playing with some blocks in the same room as his older siblings. The day was quiet and she was looking forward to the family dinner they were all going to have with Steve and Danny. 

  
She was watering her plants when her door was broken into. Turning she screamed as men dressed in black swat gear, holding large automatic weapons came thundering in. Dropping her water can she raced towards the kids, the men shouting at her to stop, demanding to know where the kids where. Struggling in the arms of the man holding her she could see the room the kids were in. The assault force raced towards the kids, shouting orders for the kids to stand still. Shouting they were with Homeland Security and needed to freeze.

  
The wolves were having none of it, snarling even as they pressed themselves against their chosen. Sharon watched as in a blink all three disappeared in a flash of golden and silver light.

  
“What the hell?” The leader barked as he skidded to a stop in the exact spot Charlie had been sitting in, his blocks still spread around the floor. Whirling around he snarled at Sharon. “Where did they go? WHERE DID THEY GO BITCH!”

  
Well, being called a bitch snapped Sharon out of the mind fog she was in. NEVER insult a Williams woman, she’s had many years of breeding behind her in the art of dealing with assholes too big for their britches. Shaking off the arm holding her, she marched over to the man snarling at her and gripped him in a tight ear pinch. “HOW DARE YOU! How dare you come into my house with guns blazing but no brains. Who do you think you are young man? HUH? Do you not understand manners? Did your mother not raise you to be polite? I don’t give a shit if you think you are the law. No self respecting law man would come into a house with guns ready to fire if you KNOW there are kids in the house. What is your mother’s phone number? I’m sure she would love to hear about how you are doing raids.” With each statement she was shaking the Swat leader’s head, digging in her manicured nails to let him know just how much in the wrong he was.

  
His men moved their heads back and forth in confusion. They honestly weren’t sure how to deal with a woman like her, who after her home being invaded immediately demanded to talk to their leader’s mother. And scolding him in a mother’s tone while gripping him in a manner all could see was painful as hell. 

  
“Well? Tell me! Tell me her number right now. We need to have a talk.” There was a cough from one of the other men, shuffling their feet as they tried to decide what to do. Looking up she glared at them too. “Oh you all you aren’t any better. I’ll have to have words with all your mothers. Now go sit in the living room, NOW!”

  
“Umm ma’am we are the ones in charge her…” The swat leader’s second tried to speak up.

  
“DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID YOUNG MAN?!? I said go into the living room till I speak with your mothers about this horrible behavior.” Sharon snapped, eyes furious at what had just transpired. But she needed to make a phone call, needed to let Danny know what was going on and the only thing she could think of was to treat the men the same way as the gang members the clans had been clearing out. And as she reasoned, it was working. 

  
Dragging the leader into the living room, watching the men still puzzled at how they were reacting to the woman scolding them, she sat him down in the chair she normally used. “Now you sit right there. I’m going to call your mother in a moment and talk to her about your behavior.”

  
“Ma’am…”

“Shush, you all are in big trouble.” Turning she reached for her purse, snatching her phone out of it and dialing for Danny while conferencing in Steve. Danny answered after just a ring. “Danny the kids are gone. Some assholes came barging into the house, demanding the kids. I refused but they spotted Grace. They tried to take them…”

  
Danny’s enraged voice could be heard by all. “WHAT? WHAT’S HAPPENING WITH THE KIDS?”

  
“Their gone, the men came in saying they were with homeland security or some other type of bullshit. They were going for the kids.”

  
“**Did they** **TAKE THEM**!?!” His voice raising significantly with each word he spit out.

  
“I don’t think so but the kids are gone. I saw Grace and Jaea for just a second then there was a flash of light and she was gone. Along with Steven and Charlie, Danny I’m sorry, these bastards just stormed in. I don’t know where the kids are.” She hoped they were okay, she had to believe it because they had their wolves with them.

  
Snarling with barely contained rage, “I’ll take care of it Sharon. Shit is hitting the fan here too and its not looking pretty. I’ll find the kids. I have to go.” He then hung up leaving her to deal with the swat guys.

  
Putting her phone away she turned with her own rage and indignation plastered on her face. “Okay gentlemen we are going to have a little discussion. And realize I have family with the Kalakaua-Kelly clan.”

  
The men blanched for while they might not be familiar with the Williams, they sure as shit knew about one of the largest extended families on the island. Whimpers starting, the men shrank as they prepared to receive the scolding of a lifetime.

  
505050

  
Brett stepped up beside Steve, taking a guard position in defense of his leader’s Guide. His hackles were raised at the interruption, instincts demanding he defend the pack. Then Danny received a phone call and he hadn’t hesitated to follow the orders given him from his Prime. “Brett GO! DO NOT RETURN! Steve and I will come for you when it’s safe.”

  
Dakor had leapt to his side and instantly transported them back to Verrawin. There he found three scared children and a ton of riled up wolves.

  
“GRACE, STEVEN CHARLIE!” He shouted relief heavy in his tone at seeing the kids, which alerted everyone to his presence. The wolves were all on high alert, fangs bared, hackles raised, already patrols were pacing the clearing, while others were driving out any other spirit beasts not vouched for, nearby. Till Steve and Danny came back they would be taking no chances with the cubs, including the human ones. 

  
The three kids looked up at the sound of their names being called, spotting him they raced to his side, where he knelt down taking them in his arms. All three were sobbing, frightened at being driven out of their Aunt’s house. Rubbing their backs Brett simply let them cry themselves out, letting them relieve their stress. He knew he would not be returning to Earth any time soon. Danny had given his orders and he would obey, even if it took 100 years for the pair to come for him and the kids.

  
505050

  
Steve and Danny appeared a little less than 30 minutes later, drained and worried sick for their children. Appearing in their den they could see all three huddled around Brett who was holding them all. Their wolves were pressed against them while the rest of the pack paced outside, keeping everyone away. Everyone looked up at the twin blazes of light materializing suddenly in the room.

  
“PAPA! DANNO!” Grace screamed as she launched herself at the elder man, holding on tightly, tears streaming down her face. Charlie and Steven weren’t far behind, crying and hiccuping from receiving such a fright.

“Gracie, easy baby, we’re here, you’re safe.” Steve instantly knelt down, taking her into his arms.

  
“Papa, they tried to take us. Jaea, the cubs they saved us.”

  
“I know baby, Jaea did good, she did real good. You doing okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” If those men had laid a finger on his daughter or his sons, they would be dead. He wouldn’t care about anything else. No one hurt his family, no one hurt his pack.

  
Sniffling she snuggled deep into his chest. “No, they didn’t touch us. Jaea, Ty and Saussi got us out.”

  
“Good for her, good for you.” He murmured against her head.

  
Danny meanwhile had taken their two sons into his own arms, projecting so much calm assurance and safety to all three children. Charlie was shaking, gripping Danny’s shirt tightly after being so scared. Seeing all those strangers running and yelling at him, he was so glad his best friend had managed to save him. His Saussi was the greatest bestest friend in the whole wide world. But he still wanted his Daddy and Papa. Danny held him close in one arm all while dealing with the fallout his older son was experiencing.

  
Steven was the most disturbed in his own way. Because it reminded him of so much of how he was passed from house to house in his mother’s family. People yelling, screaming, demanding things at the top of their voices. He never liked it, most times cause it was directed at him, or about him and how unwanted he was. He was scared because those scary men came for him, and he was scared his new found family wouldn’t want him like all the others.

‘Oh no son, that so isn’t true baby. We want you so much. Steve your Papa would do anything to keep you safe. You’re ours and we won’t ever let you go. We love you so much. We want you and we plan on keeping you for a very long time.’

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you really want me?”

“Of course, we both do, we all do. We love you and want you forever.”

“No one’s ever wanted me before.” Not even his own mother, making it difficult to think anyone else would want him. Especially after the trouble he caused by having those men come for Grace and Charlie too.

Steve spoke up while Danny sent another burst of love and affectionate affirmation to him. “Steven let me tell you again. You are MY son, fathered by me, and loved by us both. I don’t have words to describe just how much we want and need you in our lives. Son you always will belong to us and have a home with us. And we will always come when you need us. Never doubt it, we defend and love you all.” His jade eyes glowed similarly to the way the sun shined down on fresh coral covered sea floor.

Head moving back and forth between the two men, feeling how much they really wanted him to accept that he was a part of their family. All the love, faith, devotion, dedication, swirling around his head. It was too much for a six year old to take in, a six year old who had been cast aside for years. So he did what any child who was overwhelmed did. He sank into his Daddy’s arms and wept at finally accepting he had a home.

505050

  
Once the kids were put down for the night, with assurances that their parents would be there for anything they needed, the three adults headed to the living room. All sagged in exhaustion after the unbelievable day they had just experienced.

  
“So what do we do now Sirs?” Brett asked, mind numb drinking something which had no taste itself till mixed with the juice of a Sendasien orange fruit.

  
Taking his own sip of Amarang Kaol and Sendasien, needing the booze something fierce. “Steve and I had planned on getting the kids prepped and ready for school. Steven really wants to go and Charlie we were thinking of enrolling in some sort of preschool. But after this not sure.” Danny replied, eyes closed as he leaned his head back on the couch letting the booze go to work.

  
Steve took his own sip, stretching his long legs out. “I can tell you this much, we won’t be returning till I can keep myself and Danny from killing that bitch. As long as I don’t see her, smell her, or hear her I should be fine. But right now I’m so riled up just thinking of her makes me want to hunt and kill her.” He reached over the side of the couch arm petting Loki’s ears, not surprised the wolf was lapping at his own bowl of booze.

  
Watching the wolf consume the treat with great pleasure, he was honestly confused at Steve’s decision to not kill her.“So why don’t you Sir? Isn’t it your right to do so?” He felt if it was his kids he probably wouldn’t be able to control himself. He knew he was pretty pissed at what happened especially Grace.

  
“Technically yes I could kill her but it wouldn’t be good for anyone in the long run. I’ve killed enough people in the name of it being my right. I don’t want to get the reputation that I just kill those who piss me off. Because what I do reflects on others, and we especially don’t want those who are to become Vaywien to inherit my reputation.”

  
“Oh, that makes sense.” His storm gray eyes lightening at the reasoning behind his prime’s statement.

  
“Yeah but still sucks cause I really want to kill her.” Steve raised his head to grin over at Brett, taking another sip of his drink.

  
Brett returned the grin, before a snort brought his attention back to the blond who was rolling his eyes at both of them. “Sorry Sir.”

  
“Yeah sure you are.” Danny said with good natured sarcasm. “Listen its late, we’ve had a long day and need to get some sleep.” Standing he reached a hand out to Brett, pulling him up before doing the same with Steve. “We are going to head to bed. Tomorrow will come fast enough. Enjoy your night Brett see you tomorrow.”

  
505050

  
The next morning found the family still anxious and traumatized by the events and none wished to return. Especially as Steve wasn’t sure he could control himself to not kill that bitch. Danny wouldn’t help because he was just as close to killing her himself. They needed a few days to calm down and settle their nerves.

  
“So what should we do today, if we are not returning?” Brett asked, munching on toast as he absently cleaned Charlie’s face of eggs.

  
Steve and Danny looked at each other, having a silent conversation before Steve pressed his lips together with a happy twist. “Honestly Danny and I are still in the mood to lethally deal with that woman. We need to burn some energy off and wondered if you might be in the mood to do a little building.”

  
Brett tilted his head to the side, curiosity in his eyes. “What kind of building?”

  
Danny swallowing his latest bite. “We figured if you wanted to, we would look for a place to build you a home. You’ll be here as much as on Earth, you might want your privacy.”

  
Brett stood startled at the thought, till he realized this was Steve and Danny’s home. They might like to keep it as that.

  
‘Brett while that is true we also believe you might like your own place, your own home away from home to get away from everyone, including us.’ Danny spoke into his head. ‘Steve and I can get pretty intense and not just with sex, but with lots of things and you don’t need to be subject to that.’

  
The younger Sentinel relaxed taking comfort in the simple words. Because Danny spoke truth, he knew the men had been screwing their brains out last night even if he couldn’t hear them. But also if they wanted to argue or be together without being on display, it would be better. And having his own place sounded pretty tempting. “You know what I would love a place of my own. But where would we build it?”

  
“There are a lot of caves further back in the mountain if you want something deep. Or the cliff face, hell even the giant trees further north if you want. We can build anywhere you want but the more complicated the place, the harder it will be to get water to it possibly.” Steve stated, taking his plate to the sink to wash.

  
“Seriously?” Brett asked, eyes widening at the thought.

  
Danny rolled his eyes, even as he took Steven and Grace’s plates for Steve to wash. “We built this place ourselves, the cave was here and really in rough shape. We worked sometimes 12-16 hour days to get it this way. We can definitely work on something for you, but you have to choose where you would like it.”

  
“Wow, I’ll have to think about it, think we can go scouting after breakfast?” He asked because finding his own place sounded pretty good to him.

  
Speaking over his shoulder as Danny did the breakfast dishes. “Kids feel like going for a ride? We can look around and find a place for us to help build Brett a house.”

  
The kids with huge smiles on their face nodded, mouths crammed with breakfast still.

  
“Then that is what we are going to do. We’ll leave in an hour and go look around, find a nice spot.”

  
“Okay, I better go and get some clothes on, shorts and a t-shirt probably won’t work.” The Sergeant stated looking down at his own less than stellar work outfit.

  
Danny put down his towel, heading to a special storage closet they had. It was filled with various plant matter, stones, gems, wood and other things which would allow him to change what he needed. Grabbing some thick bark, elk fibers they had traded for and wool, he took them back into their bedroom. He came out a few minutes later, carrying a bundle of clothes for all of them. “Here you’ll want to change into these. Kids go ahead and change too, you’ll find them much more comfortable for climbing around.”

  
Handing out the clothes along with stout boots for each person, he watched as they went to their rooms to change. Steve finished washing the dishes as Danny returned to dry and put them away. It only took a few minutes then the pair set the kitchen to rights, by the time they were done so where the others.

  
“Danno all done, these are really comfy, I love the boots too.” Thick shirt designed to not get tangled in every bush she would no doubt explore, strong pants with plenty of room for movement. And most important of all good heavy duty work boots with lots of cushion. If they happened to be shaded in her favorite colors so much the better. The boys were the same wearing long pants, heavy duty shirts and boots which would keep their feet safe as they no doubt started to climb everything. 

Brett a few minutes later had more work based clothes. They were heavy duty like the kids but had more compartments than they. Danny gave his mate a dirty look as Steve grinned at the cargo pants Brett was sporting, pockets large and easily sealed with button snaps. A thick belt to hold up, with a buckle in the shape of Dakor which pleased the younger Sentinel. Shirt which also had pockets on both breast, and two hand pockets lower down with zippers to keep secure. Tucked into his belt was sturdy gloves, meant to be used all day in easy comfort without sacrificing usability. Last his feet were encased in heavy duty steel toed boots, with a thick heel, great tread for traction and laced up similar to the ones he normally used while on duty.

  
‘Shut up Steve.’ Danny growled at his mate who was just itching to make a comment.

  
‘Oh come on Danno, you are finally admitting the Navy has something good going for it.’

  
‘I admit nothing, now let’s go.’ But Danny sent an affectionate eye roll his way.

  
Taking what his Guide was willing to give he decided to move on. 

  
Gathering up a few last minute supplies, the family headed towards the entrance where their wolves waited. Mounting up Steve directed them further north of their own home. He had an idea as to where a good place might be for Brett. It was a little further away then they were possibly thinking, but if things happened the way they anticipated it would be a good spot for Brett and a good spot for the first Vaywien to settle in.

  
505050

  
“Okay Larry how is it going with our little twit?” Griffin asked from behind his desk in his office. The room was fairly large but seemed smaller with all the furniture within it. His large work desk, office chair plus two other guest chairs. File cabinets lined the wall containing the door into his office. Large windows gave him allowed him to see almost three quarters of the base and a substantial view of the ocean and the ships pulling in or heading out to sea. Book cases lined the edges of the window done in dark oak, along with small ones placed under the windows with a few potted plants his secretary insisted he keep. He didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to water them. He used his office to work in and having frivolous things didn’t mean to much to him. 

  
Settling into one of the guest chairs, taking the finger full of whiskey the Admiral offered him gratefully. “Ugh I’ve already received a dozen calls and it hasn’t even been 24 hours. Many Representatives and even Senators are calling for her head.” They were also calling for a lot more, but for a start they wanted her head. Though others were hinting they were thinking she was in the right trying to do what she tried. Kingston was not looking forward explaining to those nitwits that having a Sentinel and Guide both on the warpath to retrieve their children was NOT a good idea.

  
“That’s good, bitch almost got a lot of people dead with her actions.” Stated taking a sip of his own drink. The Admiral hadn’t been happy once he was able to restore order to the base. He had found that nearly a dozen teams had been illegally ordered to attack and kidnap the kids, depending on where they were found, along with Steve and Danny. Which was bad enough, but he also had to then deal with the commanders for those squads which had obeyed. It wasn’t exactly their fault, they had been obeying orders stating there was a hostage situation going on. But they had failed to stand down when others railed at them there was no such thing. They could have knocked on the door and asked to be invited in and if something was fishy then more drastic measures would have been called for. So they were relieved of duty till he could figure out some sort of punishment for them which wasn’t a true punishment.

  
“Yeah I’m flying out after this to go and deal with the fall out in person in DC She caused so much trouble its hard to figure out where to start.”

  
“I don’t envy your job Larry.” He didn’t, he knew it was twice as difficult as his, dealing with idiot politicians was never fun.

  
“Nor I yours. Now about the other little development, how is Jerry?” Larry leaned back in his seat taking a sip of the whiskey Griffin had given him.

  
“Back at work. I swear that guy is unstoppable. Told me just because he had a new pet didn’t mean he wasn’t going to come into work. Apparently he is training Commanders Jackson and Slater as his aids. At least till Steve and Danny come back and they can go on missions in their stead.”

  
“Be honest with me Griff do you actually think we’ll be sending those men out on missions? With what Steve and Danny told us about those bonded to wolves? Because I have a feeling we are going to need all the men we can get to handle the influx of special cases. Dustin and A. J. are on the short list of people the boys actually trust.” And that list seemed to grow smaller each day as the boys loyalties and commitments towards helping others were pulled in different directions. He didn’t doubt the men in their honesty and desire to help, but so many people were starting to sniff around and wanting to use them for their own purposes. The two were closing themselves off to keep their family, their pack safe. 

  
“I’ve already issued temporary orders reassigning them desk jobs here. They will eventually go on missions, it’s a waste of their training to let it go by the wayside, but for the next six months at least they are here.”

  
“And Jackson’s Seal platoon?” He knew Griffin had done something for them, but with everything else going on hadn’t had a chance to review the orders.

  
“Enjoying a nice long on duty vacation. They’ve been assigned to training duties and standard Guard jobs mostly, along with intense training to keep them sharp. I heard that many of their wives are pleased with this. And from the happy smug looks the fuckers have plastered to their faces, I’m not shocked at how the wives are pleased.” Nope he had seen at least three men strutting around the base, very pleased with how they had pleased their wives.

  
“So they are fulfilling their family duties to the satisfaction of their wives. Good good, course family leave might be coming in about 9 months.” Both men laughed, they knew the men were good solid men, willing to do their sworn duties. But Jackson needed to stay here, and the team had been due for a long rest within three months anyway. They had just been rotated sooner to accommodate everyone’s needs.

  
“But getting back to Jerry, he was in bright and early this morning, determined to tackle the mountain of paperwork and get it sorted. When I offered him a few days off to get to know his new friend, he flat out told me, just cause had a new pet didn’t mean he was going to let her stand in the way of doing his duty.” Griffin sipped his own whiskey smiling with glee. “After she bit him for his impertinence she nodded her agreement at doing his duty.”

  
Kingston laughed at the image of the she-wolf teaching Jerry a lesson in respect. “Good for her, and it’s good to know we don’t have to worry about who is running the S&G section right now.”

  
The Admiral nodded before sobering. “So what do you think we need to do with those who have the special bond? What do you think we should be doing with them because they are going to be highly sought after it becomes known just what they are capable of doing?”

  
“I’m not sure yet, nor am I sure Steve and Danny told us everything. In fact I’m sure they didn’t and it’s the unknown that has me worried. Because the US isn’t the only country which has those type of bondings.” It was very much a fact other countries had Sentinels and Guides bonded to wolves, if they all now had those same skills, then many of their governments would want to use them. Spying and counter spying would hit all new highs once certain people began to take notice.

  
“I’m hoping Steve and Danny will have some sort of plan in place. But for now I’m working with Jerry to sort them out and put them in their own companies and squads. At least on paper so we have a better idea as to where everyone is located. We can move as we need to once we get a better idea at what to do with them.” Griffin leaned back in his chair not bothering to hide his concern.

  
Kingston nodded, knowing there wasn’t much else they could do at the present time. He needed to speak to certain people and decide what course of actions they needed to take. “I see, keep up with that. I have to go and catch my flight and fly back to deal with everything else. Keep me informed, especially if any of the special ones suddenly disappear.”

  
“I will. Good luck Larry, know I have your back if you need it.” 

  
“Thanks. You have mine too.”

  
Standing the two men shook hands before the Admiral escorted him out the door. Closing it behind Kingston he returned to his seat. Taking another sip of his whiskey he tried to decide how to work the new development of bonded into some sort of plan. There were so many factors to deal with it was going to be a mighty task, but if it worked out, he might just be the most powerful Admiral in the US fleet. He would have to make sure he stayed worthy of those brave people, otherwise he had a feeling he would be answering to a large flaming sword and a glowing staff of unfathomable power. 

  
505050

  
Brett wiped his forehead of sweat as he stood up to stretch. It was getting close to dinner time and they had put in a good days work. Looking over at the temporary camp he could see Danny laying against Sasha’s belly, sleeping as he had expended a hell of a lot of energy to help him and Steve clear the cave he had picked out for his new home. The cave which ultimately would begin to house the first of the Vaywien.

  
505050

  
They had been searching for a couple hours, the kids enjoying seeing more of the land, the trees, smaller streams, hills and cliff faces. Hell he had been enjoying himself seeing places of nature he had never had chance to see before. Dakor under him had been giving him commentary about the various animals who lived in the valley, what the best places for hunting could be, and the views of the ocean up high on the cliff faces. 

  
As they explored they had come across a section of the valley which made Brett’s heart stop at what he was feeling. This place was singing to him, calling him to make a home here because he had never seen anything like it before. The area they had been riding in was mostly flat land or gently sloped heading towards Big Sister River before she forked into two. Riding north as they looked around eventually they came to a section of the valley which was slowly transitioning to the more wooded portion. When he focused his sight further up the valley he could see large trees reaching towards the sky. They looked like skinny little twigs from here but he was sure they were at least 1000 feet tall. A stream was meandering through the woods, fast flowing and he just knew would be very refreshing in. 

  
They had to climb a small rise in the land which was obscuring the rest of the valley floor from sight but when they finally topped it they all stopped. To the left was Big sister, as large and fast moving as ever, the beach side cliffs acting as a buffer like normal, but these were nearly twice as high as the ones near Steve and Danny’s place. To the right a good 10 miles off was the mountains proper, climbing high into the sky with the tops hidden by white clouds floating by. The lower portions were covered in grasses and scrub brush along with trees determined to keep root. But what was the biggest feature to see from the mountain side was the twin waterfalls pouring down the sides of the rock face. The closer one they could just hear the start of the pounding it was creating. Coming from at least a mile or two up it fell in a glittering cascade of life itself. The second fall was harder to see for it was at least a good five miles away from the first, which gave you an idea of just how large it was. No doubt it would be massive when they finally checked it out and could see how far up the side it too went. It also looked like it was closer to the tree line and the source of the stream he could see bits of within the forest.

  
The space between the falls and Big Sister River was the largest surprise because it was mostly clear of large trees. Filled with boulders, small trees and an absolute ton of plains grass the miles of land seemed to go on forever. Miles separated them from their view on the rise and the tree line seen in the distance. But the land seemed to gently descend from the twin falls on the right to the river itself on the left. A herd of red deer were grazing in the meadow, they threw up their heads when they caught the sounds the children made at the sight of them.

  
“Well, looks like this spot is taken.” Danny stated somewhat disappointed because the place was beautiful.

  
“Yeah but we can keep going.” Steve spoke up, already scanning the horizon for another place.

  
“Papa, Danno can we go say hi to the deer?” Grace asked, eyes shining at the sight of nearly 30 deer now looking at them.

  
The men looked at each other considering Grace’s request. One of the deer below called out what sounded like a cheery welcome which decided them. 

  
“I guess so. Come on everyone.” He gave Loki a squeeze with his heels, the wolf glared at Steve over his shoulder, he wasn’t a horse damn it, but obediently moved off, following a faint trail down to the valley floor. 

  
It took them nearly an hour to make it to the floor because the rise they had been on had been one of the tallest points. Which might be a security problem later if the men thought about it. But for the moment they were following a very twisty track which made them wonder if it was made by someone who was very drunk many centuries before. When they arrived at the base they could tell the land did have a defined slope from the mountains to the river, but in no way it would interfere with building. It might actually help in the long run with waste run off but those were things for the future. 

  
Steve and Loki on point, came to a stop the rest of their pack following behind them easily. Danny and Sasha moved up to stand beside their mates, watching as the deer came towards them. When they were within comfortable speaking distance Steve called out to them. “Hello there everyone.”

The deer herd stopped about 15 feet away, letting their leader a magnificent tawny colored stag with full 14 pointed rack continue towards them. He stopped when he was within muzzle distance of the black wolf.

  
_**Hello Sil Gania Voicia Elirann, Sil Gania Voicia Dassa, Sil Gania Holdur, offspring**_ (The stag intoned respectively, with a nod to each person.)

  
The men blinked at being addressed so formally, especially with the kids who had never heard the titles before. All three looked at each other before letting Steve take over as leader of their pack. “Hello Great Stag, we are pleased to make your acquaintance and that of your family.”

  
Brett raised an eyebrow wondering if Danny was helping his mate out, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. But Danny glanced over at him and shook his head just barely, no he wasn’t helping.

  
_ **What brings you out to these lands Sil Gania Voicia Elirann?** _

  
Steve grimaced at the length of his title. Why in the hell the wolves saddled him with such was beyond him, but he had a feeling this deer would require some sort of title. “Please if you wish just call me Elirann.”

  
_ **Very well Elirann how came you out here to the feeding grounds?** _

  
“We were looking for a home for our second here. I would like to formally introduce you to Brett Ellesar, Sentinel, bonded to Dakor and our Sil Gania Holdur as you stated.”

  
_**Welcome Sil Gania Holdur you honor us with your presence.**_ (The stag bowed his head)

  
Brett’s eyes widened at the greeting and the formality of it. “Hello Sir, thank you for your welcome.” Brett bowed as best he could from his sitting position on Dakor’s silver back. 

  
(Nodding the deer turned back to Steve.) _**So you are looking for a home for your Holdur?**_

  
“Yes, something he can call his own…”

  
_ **And yet you also want a place for your people when they start to arrive?** _

  
Steve wasn’t surprised the deer knew what else he wanted but he wasn’t about to hide his desire. “Yes eventually our people will come, and so we look for a home for them too. A place of safety and solace when their time on Earth must be interrupted.”

  
The deer looked over to the children who were listening intently, or at least Grace and Steven were, Charlie was being happily entertained by Saussi picking flowers and giving them to her bond mate. Turning his head he gave a low bugle to his herd, instantly three mothers with their own fawns beside them stepped up.

  
_ **Thank you for volunteering mothers, if you would please take the offspring to the playgrounds it would be appreciated. There is much to discuss and it would bore them to listen in.** _

  
“Sounds good thank you.” Steve spoke up, turning to the three children and all the cubs, including the unbonded ones. “Listen kids I want you to go with the ladies here. Listen to what they say, mind your manners, but have fun. Make some friends okay.”

  
“Papa would rather stay here and listen.” Grace stated fascinated with the conversation and wondering what they meant by more people showing up.

  
Danny broke in speaking in a gentle yet no-nonsense tone. “Monkey go, take your brothers and play. This is not a conversation for you. We’ll explain later when we have something to tell you.” He directed his gaze at the three bonded cubs reinforcing his orders with stern looks. With deep sighs all of them left, following the amused mothers. They picked up their pace to a trot and soon were far away playing in the fields designated as the play ground. Shrieks of delight and laugher soon flowed back on the wind.

  
_ **Now that the young are taken care of, let’s discuss your wish for a home for your people. What is it you are looking for?** _

  
Steve gazed over the land once more before continuing. “We’re looking for a place which has good land, water, a place where people can work, raise their families over time and help watch over the Sentinels and Guides on Earth.”

  
_ **I see and this spot appeals to you?** _

  
“It does but there are other locations in the valley. Loki and I rode down this way years ago and saw many different spots.”

  
_ **But this spot is close to your own chosen home isn’t it?** _

  
“Not quite it is some hours from our own place. But our location is not large enough to house all the people who eventually will come, the river feeds closely into the ocean for it has an outlet so when the tide comes in it is noticeable.”

  
_ **While further away such as a place like this the tide is not as noticeable, making it easier to build on the river to float through the settlements.** _

  
The three men looked at each other puzzled as to how he knew. True there was trade and bartering systems through the Spirit Animals but this extensive wasn’t normally discussed. “Yes, but that is something for in the future.”

  
_ **Ahh but is it Elirann? This world is out of balance and needs to be brought back into balance. More Vaywien is needed to keep the world in balance, which means they will need to come here sooner rather than later. Are you prepared to help them as their leader and Prime?** _

  
Steve didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Of course all of us plan on helping. We won’t just abandon them to figure things out on their own.” He was a little indignant the Deer Master would think such a thing. Danny was too 

  
(The red deer smiled as much as a deer face could smile.) _**Be at ease Sil Gania Voicia, I simply wished to be assured. This land here is a popular feeding ground for many creatures, but it is also an excellent location for the Vaywien to make their first home here. Hot springs can be found in a few locations dotted around the land. But there is a deeper pool under the mountains to the East similar to the one near your place.**_

  
“Good to know but you say it’s a popular feeding ground. We would not wish to put anyone out of their homes.” Danny stated shifted slightly on Sasha’s back. “Also we were gifted with the valley clearing we have now. We would not want to just take more, not when its claimed by others.”

  
_ **True but there is much space in this world of ours, and while your glade was gifted to you as a welcome present it was meant for you both and your family. The Vaywien will be much larger and need more space for the humans and wolves who walk beside them.** _

  
“So what is it you are proposing? Because again we do not wish to take more than we have been given.”

  
_ **Fair enough and rightly so, we the residents of the valley came together some time ago to propose giving you another plot of land to build your town on. But this one could be traded for if that is your wish.** _

  
“What kind of trade where you thinking?” Steve asked.

  
_ **We trade the entire valley from the far edge of the forest you see north of us, and it is many miles long going in that direction, to the sea where the Big Sister River as you call it, its true name is the Asenwan River, in exchange for multiple storm shelters built along the mountain face. Also to have a trading center built to accommodate not just humans, but the majority of the animal citizens which can be found in this part of the world. Bears, deer, birds, and various others.** _

  
Steve and Danny were both puzzled at the stag’s knowledge of trade or why he was so interested in it. It was the Guide who decided to ask about it. “You seem to be very interested in trade, why is that if I may ask?”

  
_**I was once bond mate to a successful merchant who traveled much of Europe over 500 years ago. He was a good man, a shrewd man, who had a reputation as being firm yet fair. I saw it for years as he worked to make a life for himself and his family. He wasn’t above skimming from those who deserved it, but also gave generously to charity and took care of those he loved. He passed on many things to me including the idea that if a community was to thrive they needed to have a strong trading center. I’m sure in time it will become so here if its planned for in advance.**_

  
“That’s it? Nothing else? Still seems unfair on our end.” Brett stated puzzled.

  
Till Steve enlightened him as to what the storm shelters would entail. “Brett not really, we’ll be using much of the materials to be found building our town here for the shelters. Which include heating, cooling, running water and a large head, possibly also a nursery area for little ones. It’s a massive endeavor to build them and I’m assuming you are going to want 5-6 of them?”

  
_ **10 Elirann, spread up the entire mountain area from your location to beyond the forest up north. And I understand it will take some time we are prepared to give you 100 years to accomplish the task, along with supplying labor to haul materials around. Is it a deal?** _

  
‘Danny?’

  
‘I say go for it, it won’t hurt them and our own people might need them if we get a big blow in. Also it will help any other Vaywien to get used to Spirit Animals who are not bonded. No Sentinels and Guides have actually encountered an unbonded animal. They can help us build the shelters and learn about the area.’

  
“It’s a deal, we’ll start on the first one within the year. The rest may take some time as we have our other duties to attend.” Steve agreed.

  
_**Deal, pleasure doing business with you. Now follow me, there is a place up on the cliff face which while difficult to get to at first I believe will be a perfect spot for your Sil Gania Holdur. I think he will really like it.**_ (Turning on his hock, he started trotting towards the mountain cliffs to the East.)

  
The wolves followed after the stag without prompting, the rest of the herd electing to stay behind and graze. The stag took them across the grasslands, the ground uneven as all plains were, showing them a few hot springs and the pools they formed around them. One of the largest features was the first of the two smaller rivers which flowed from the mountain. 

  
_ **This first river is called the Yoressa, she flows fast and free and very sweet to drink from. She directly flows to the Asenwan. The river further away the Velinnor travels between the edge of the forest, it is the main water source for that side of the plains. It is prone to flooding near where it is fed from the mountains so be warned about using the area as a place to live or have shops.** _

  
“Thank you for letting us know.” Danny stated kindly.

  
_ **You’re welcome Dassa.** _

  
The stag led them up towards another cliff track, climbing high expecting the wolves to follow. 

  
‘Glad the kids aren’t here for this, the headache trying to manage them along with going wherever he is taking us.’ Danny shuddered at the thought.

  
Steve chuckled watching Danny who was ahead of him. If something happened to either, he wanted to be able to catch his mate in an instant. He had already scanned the trail, found the points he thought might be the worst and was ready for it. Still his love had a point. ‘That’s for damn sure, watch out ahead of you babe, trail is mostly washed out.’

  
‘Yes Mother.’ Danny snarked, but passed the message to Sasha who snorted, she could perfectly see the trail herself, thank you very much. Danny smiled as she hopped over the section in question.

  
As they climbed the stag pointed out the various openings found along the trail, how they were similar to the cave openings in their own area. He didn’t know how far back the caves went as he couldn’t fit in many nor had much interest in trying. But it might be worth checking out as time moved on. It took some time to reach the first summit the stag was heading for but when they reached it, the view was something else.

  
One could see the entire valley spread out for miles, the Asenwan river further away, while the sound of two rushing waterfalls could be heard clearly yet faintly away. Also they were up high enough that while seeing the beach was impossible, it was possible to see the ocean itself. Observing a few whales breaching the water, gulls or maybe Rocs fishing for their dinner. It was a spectacular view and Brett was in love.

  
The view was like nothing he had ever seen, here he could see anything and everything he could ever possibly want. The trees, animals, grasslands, the way the wind blew over and around so much nature. He could see himself living here, could see others living her. He turned towards the others, about to say what he was feeling when he stopped.

  
“Sirs?” He questioned startled at the understanding light coming from both their eyes.

  
“You like it here huh? I could feel it when it hit you Brett. This would be a good place to over look the village when it is built eventually.” The Guide stated simply.

  
“I love it sir. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He turned back to look at the view not able to get enough of it.

  
“Then this is where we’ll work to build our people’s home.” Steve declared, turning to the stag. “Thank you for the deal, and please thank the others. We’ll start on that shelter later in the year. Sorry it can’t be sooner but…”

  
_ **You have many other responsibilities to address at the moment Elirann, it’s understandable. So be it, I will leave you to whatever tasks you wish to view. Your children will be watched till you are ready to return.** _

  
“We’ll be there in a few, don’t want to leave them for too long.” Which was the truth, while Steve trusted the mothers to watch the kids, he was still edgy enough to not be happy having them out of his sight for long.

  
_**Excellent I will see you then.**_ (The stag then started his own climb down leaving the men to their discussion.)

  
“It is a pretty view Brett. You prepared for the work which is going to come from making a home here?” Steve commented folding his arms over his chest.

  
“Totally, this place is perfect. Not sure how we are going to do it but damn it I want this place.” Just being able to see the ocean, the way the sun shining down on those deceptively peaceful waters was awe inspiring. To see the waves crashing against the coral reefs, the stone barricades making lagoons to safely swim in. Then casting his gaze as far north as he could, seeing the endless woods growing tall and proud. He envisioned people, children, both human and Spirit beast living and thriving here as they attended to their duties.

  
Steve, taking note of the conviction in his suddenly silver eyes, knowing this was a man who had made up his mind. “Then it’s yours, we’ll help of course but this is the task you agreed to as the first of the Vaywien.”

  
Danny came up next to Steve on his left, “We’ll help you build what you want. But for now I think we should return to the kids, plan what we are going to do for a place and come back tomorrow.”

  
“I agree, sounds great.” Still he couldn’t help looking over the valley, knowing someday his own children would play in these waters and lands. For as long as it was possible he kept his eyes on the views, Dakor taking his time to climb down.

  
Mounting their wolves they turned back towards the Valley floor.

  
505050

  
Brett wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked over to the water fountain Danny had set up temporarily. How he called the water up he still was in awe over, but the man had stood off to the side of the plateau, with his eyes closed as he did something. Eventually over time the stone appeared to crack, a puddle forming at his feet. Steve had come along and shoved a pipe with a tap into the hole. It had increased the pressure enough so fresh water began spilling out, it tasted of minerals but wasn’t as bad as some places he had been. He had been moving rocks and debris out of the way of their construction site, the refuse from what the other two men had been dealing with. 

  
And dear god he had heard stories of what the men were capable of doing, had seen videos from news broadcasts but didn’t understand the scope of just how powerful they were. The first day they had come to work with plans in place to shape the area to their needs. Brett had thought they would be doing a lot of chiseling, digging, grinding and harsh manual labor. The mountain was a labyrinth of caves and tunnels at many different levels and they would all need work. So when Steve and Danny had come in, he had been prepared to work beside them for as long as it took to create the first of the rooms he wanted.

  
They had decided to start at the bottom, work on getting the foundation they needed then work themselves up. There was no cave entrance on the bottom, and only a few along the pathway climbing to the top but evidently that was no issue for the Spirit Pair. Steve had pulled out his sword, always fascinating to see, followed by Danny forming his staff. The Guide had planted the weapon directly in front of him, holding his hands out towards it. Brett could see the rings start to spin in opposite directions from each other till they were moving so fast he couldn’t see any of them.

  
Danny’s lips were moving and he could just make out the sounds of words. He wanted to dial up his hearing, he had the capability of it. Still with everything going on he hadn’t had much chance to practice, nor had a Guide around to bring him out of a zone if he fell into one.

  
‘I’ll help you Brett once we get some breathing space. You need to learn to use all your senses like any other Sentinel.’ Danny pipped up in his mind causing him to startle.

  
“Woah Danny what the hell?” He stared at the man who he thought was in deep concentration.

  
‘What? You think I can’t do multiple things at once? I’m mated to an insane Seal who has no idea what police procedure really means. I’m constantly having to think and react to multiple things on the fly. So assuring you I can help when I have some time is nothing. Now hush I need to finish this.’

  
Danny left his mind to resume his whatever it was he was doing. His staff flashing in sequence over and over from its seven points, flames flowing constantly. Brett felt a pressure starting to surround him as if the air was struggling against itself. It grew over time, making it hard for him to stand but he fought against it. Then suddenly there was a loud pop and the pressure was gone. Turning his head he could see Danny still where he was but his eyes were flickering in time with his staff.

  
“Steve go everything is hooked up.”

  
‘Steve? What was Steve supposed to be doing?’ Brett asked himself even as he watched the older man step towards the solid wall of mountain itself. The Sentinel his own power flaring darkly around him knelt down, taking his sword and pushing it into the mountain itself. The younger Sentinel stared as Steve slowly stood up, his sword remaining level as the Prime moved. When he reached head height he didn’t stop there, instead he started to float upwards, keeping his blade straight and true. He didn’t stop till he reached height of 15 feet.

  
Where he then twisted his sword in a perfect 90 degree angle before starting to float across for another 30 feet. When he reached the end he did another turn and brought his sword down to the ground, finishing by turning the corner again and meeting up with the corner he had started at. When finished he phased himself to walk through the solid rock, disappearing from sight. It was some minutes before he reappeared sword gone as he dusted his hands off. Brett checking on Danny, found he was still concentrating on whatever it is they were doing. Though he looked a little off, how he wasn’t sure but Sasha was standing next to him, along with Loki and both were glowing gently.

  
Steve stepped back from the rock he had been cutting, moving a good 15 feet away before he started making scooping motions with his hands. The younger man stared as he watched the earth just move as if it was being excavated out. Rock, grass, trees were all moved aside, the trees though were stacked in one spot out of the way with the rocks and dirt in another. Once the spot Steve had chosen was clear, Brett could see it was at least three feet deep. He wondered just what the hell they were up too.

  
He didn’t have to wait for long.

  
Steve came over to him, speaking for the first time in the last hour since he started working. It was at this point Brett could see the sweat pouring from his pinched face. “Okay Brett going to need your help for this.”

  
“My help? Of course I’ll help but what exactly are we doing?” He looked back over to the cuts Steve had made.

  
“We are going to drag that slab of granite away from mountain and into the footing I’ve dug. Damn thing has to weigh close to 150 tons so it’s more than what I can handle on my own.”

  
Eyes bulging at the weight. “Your shitting me right? No way we can lift something like that without heavy machinery and more people.”

  
“Nope I can lift it with help, and we’ll have it, look behind you.” He pointed with his chin, Brett turning obediently to look behind him. The view he was present with was the other adult wolves in their pack. The deer herd they had met the day before, flocks of birds roosting in one of the few trees in the area, dozen of cats of various types, plus smaller animals all waiting.

  
“Where did they all come from?” It was non stop animals as far as the eye could see.

  
“Danny called them. The more power he has access to the more we can get done quickly. Because we want to get this one room done first, it’s not going to be your home yet like we thought but it will be.” Brett nodded only vaguely listening still astounded at the amount of animals behind him. “Now we are going to be using something you haven’t had much cause to practice with. Which is your telekinesis powers Dakor tells me you have.”

  
“I have what?” He turned back to the older man, surprise on his face.

  
“You have more than the five senses which comes from being a Sentinel. Danny will help you more with training, for now I’m going to give you a crash course in using your powers. You are going to reach out with your mind, Dakor will show you and try and lift the stone like weights. Danny and the animals are going to give us the power we need to do this.”

  
“You’re shitting me right?” There was no way just the two of them could lift that thing.

  
‘Brett stop, we wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't possible. We have a lot to do today, we have the power and this will go a hell of a lot faster if you get with the program.’ Danny snapped at him. He normally wasn't this snappish but he was storing a massive amount of energy within him and he needed to purge it soon.

  
Brett startled but quieted down, still not believing they were going to be moving such a large piece of rock.

  
“Good now just follow my lead.” Steve took a deep breath, before reaching out with his hands, acting like he was getting ready to lift a window into place or move a slab of sheetrock.

  
(Dakor came and pressed himself against his side, showing Brett how to use a power he had never contemplated having before.) _**Follow my guidance chosen, feel the power inside your mind, it isn’t that hard but there is a trick to it.**_

  
‘Okay we are starting, follow Steve’s lead.’ Danny stated.

  
Brett still not sure even with his wolf helping. Steve’s arm began glowing darkly signally he was moving. The next surprise he received was power flooding into his mind, more power than he had ever felt before, filtering through Dakor and making him freeze in shock. It flowed through his mind, his body, hitting every nerve and tendon, making him feel both invincible and the most powerful being on the face of the planet.

  
_**Brett we need to work, concentrate on what Steve is doing, he can’t lift it all on his own he needs you on the other end.**_

  
Still puzzled as to what he could do, he took up a position Dakor said he needed before mimicking Steve’s hand gestures. He acted like he was next to the slab and tried to lift it up. Surprisingly it started to move, the mountain shaking as dirt and debris started coming loose. It was heavy, but no more heavy then when lifting 100 pound weights in the gym. ‘How is this happening? It’s not possible.’

  
_ **Dassa is supplying the majority of the power along with the other Spirit Animals. Steve is used to being fed by him but you are not so its filtering through me since I need to show you how to use your powers. Now concentrate, they want to get as much cut out as possible today.** _

  
The younger Sentinel blinked at the news but didn’t say anything more, choosing to work instead. Lifting with his mind he helped Steve direct the slab where he wanted. Or more he just provided lift as Steve was the one doing all the directing as they rotated the huge four foot thick slab where the elder wished it. The rock was massive, 15x30x4 floating in midair while Steve swung it gently till it was over the hold he had dug. Lowering it slowly he made minor changes in position till he was pleased with its location. 

  
_**Brett go ahead and let go, then go sit with Dassa.**_ (Dakor informed him, panting slightly.)

  
Blowing out his breath, stretching from his work he felt pressure in his head like never before. Walking slowly over to the Guide who was even now settling down against his wolf’s belly, he sat down near him. Danny looked up tired smile on his face even as he accepted the fruit being handed to him from a friendly squirrel. “What do you think Brett surprising at all?”

  
Accepting his own fruit he found himself famished. “I’ll say I never knew, never would have even thought about cutting out the mountain itself.” He flinched when Danny started speaking in his head.

  
‘Yeah we were talking about it last night, wanted to try and pleased it is working out.’ Danny continued to eat, this time he was chowing down on some sort of meat animal. If he had to guess it was the pheasant who was picking up seeds a few yards away.

  
Eating his own side of meat, this one looked like the squirrel scampering around the antlers of a moose further off. “Yeah how many do you think we’ll be able to get done? One more? Two more maybe?”

  
‘Going to try and get as many as we can in the next few days.’

  
Brett didn’t want to bring it up but felt he had to. “And what about returning? People are going to be worried about us.”

  
‘Already sent a message to A. J. and Dustin, told them we will come back when we feel we can return without needing to kill that bitch.’ Danny took a long pull from his canteen filled with sweet spring water. ‘Steve needs to work out his killing mood still. Cutting and forming the training grounds for the Vaywien will help with his temper. I would help him but I want to kill her just as much so manual hard labor it is till we can get both our tempers in check.’

  
That made sense to Brett, sure he knew the men were pissed he was too, but to be in a constant killing rage and not be able to control it. Yeah taking a few days to clear the head and get oneself under control is always better. “Good I was worried about them.”

  
‘So we’re we, but we need to calm ourselves down. Like Steve said we don’t want to get a reputation of killing people who piss us off and that possibly stain the Vaywien in time.’ Danny leaned back against Sasha’s belly. ‘I’m going to take a quick nap, feel free to as well. We’ll do another block when Steve is ready.’ Closing his eyes he was quickly asleep.

  
Brett finished his own food, diving his time between watching Steve and watching Danny. Picking himself up he strode over to the other Sentinel wondering what he was looking at. “Steve what you looking for?”

  
“Checking for the next cut. Should be able to be fully solid like the first one. After that we might start getting into the broken sections.” He phased through the rock to do a better inspection thinking nothing of it, even as Brett stared. Sure he knew about Spirit Phasing but he had yet to do it with the ease and practice they did. Steve returned a few minutes later. “Good news we should be able to get nine more slabs of the same size before we hit the crappy stuff. Probably won’t get all nine today, Danny won’t have the energy for it, but we can get at least 3 more today.”

  
“Why you putting them down in front here?”

  
“Training field, level, less mud, good staging area if we ever need it.” Steve explained as he headed over to where Danny was napping, picking up his own lunch. Swallowing his mouthful he whispered to the younger man. “Keep an eye on Danny, I am, along with Sasha of course, but if you see his eyes go white or even worse his hair, shout out.”

  
Confused at the weird request “Huh? What do you mean?”

  
“Danny, when he starts to lose energy, his eyes will change color. If he loses too much his hair starts to turn white. It shouldn’t happen because we are all keeping an eye on him, but one more pair of eyes is always good when it comes to looking out for him.” Steve looked down fondly on his mate.

  
“Seriously? They do?”

  
“Yes, he does things to help prevent it, using his Staff as a ground is the best thing, it takes most of the brunt but if he had to move in a hurry, he uses himself which is draining.”

  
“Why is he sleeping?” Though he had an idea as to why.

  
“So he can replenish what he’s used so far. We’ll be able to get more if we take a break after each cut. Come on I want to go and scout the next place to lay the slab down.” 

  
Spending another 15 minutes scouting the area Steve was pleased with how the land would accept three more long slabs before he would have possibly double stack or build the land up. He wanted a good flat spot for assembly and formation. While he knew that they would not always be a military people, the first ones he was sure to meet would come from those backgrounds. Having a space already somewhat familiar looking, he and Danny both hoped would help calm people as they adjusted. The town they wished to build would be further down, as those who were not military and didn’t want to be could grow and expand. They also had plans for a smaller village near their own home, more of an introduction village before their home town was revealed. It would take time but time was something they had in abundance.

  
“Let’s go Brett time is a wasting and we have a lot to do.”

  
Waking Danny up, soon they were working again, cutting, moving and placing slabs. Spending the rest of the day carving their way into a mountain, creating the first formal home of the people they hadn’t even met. 

  
505050

  
Kingston strode through the halls of the white house, on his way to a meeting with the President. Many things had been accomplished in the background and foreground dealing with Sentinels and Guides in general along with specific ones. It had taken a month, a bloody fucking month to get it all worked out and in that entire time Steve and Danny had not made an appearance. Oh they were communicating with people over here but staying over in Verrawin. 

  
They had made it known they would come back when they were informed of what was going to be done about the bitch who had tried to kidnap their children. The reason why they wished to know was simply because if something wasn’t done, then they would take care of the issue. Everyone knowing the way the two would take care of it would be by killing her. The men had said she was slated for being marked as Outcast and killed, but they were trying very hard to avoid the situation. They wouldn’t hesitate if needed but they wanted to show they could work with the system, find solutions which didn’t end in them dealing out death. She hadn’t actually caused the death of other Sentinels and Guides and they didn’t feel comfortable by marking her and killing her. Plus regular people would start to see them as the men who killed those who insulted or pissed them off. Never a good reputation to have by any standard.

  
And while Kingston could understand and admired the men for thinking of such things. It still was a massive hassle to get the representative reprimanded, removed from her various postings and pretty much made silent on any issue. It took a hell of a lot of conversation, documentation, eye witness accounts, video documentation presented and a hell of a lot of time. Time which the men were giving them even if he didn’t like it. They had so many other things they needed to go over with the pair, along with the Sergeant, important things which would affect their future.

  
Arriving at the door to the Oval Office he nodded to the guards stationed outside of it. He didn’t fail to notice both were a Sentinel and Guide team, but he couldn’t see what their animals were. That was fairly normal as it kept people guessing and preferring to err on the side of caution and not engage in doing something stupid. Knocking on the door, he heard someone shout to come in. Rolling his eyes he opened the door stepping through before closing it behind him. Across the room behind his desk sat the President, sleeves rolled up, tie undone, and was that his shoes off under the desk? Couldn’t tell but Larry had done the exact same things when he was in the middle of a busy work day.

  
“Kingston come in, sit down, tell me you have it all.” The President stated hopefully, leaning back in his chair as he stretched his arms over his head, bending his neck back and forth to get the kinks out of it. He had a lot of work to do today and this was one of the big ticket items for the day scheduled.

  
“Yes I have it all here. Took a while to gather it, but it’s all done.” Larry settled into a chair which had been pulled up for this meeting. Placing a large binder on the other man’s desk he patted it fondly.

  
“Good, we both have other duties to attend to and dealing with the bullshit she caused should not have happened.” The President growled as he leaned forward once more, reaching for the binder. The man was in his early 40’s, brunette hair, brown eyes, stood around five foot nine and had a runners build. 

  
“Tell me about it, the paperwork dealing with her is in there too.” He patted his binder again, breathing a sigh of relief at the nonsense being nearly over.

  
Pulling the binder towards him, he opened it and quickly began skimming the first page while he spoke. “Great, and everyone is sure we can’t just drum her out of Congress?” 

  
“No, she covered her tracks well considering she is a massive idiot and I wouldn’t trust her to pour water out of a boot.” If he had his way he would find a nice quiet place to dump her and let her fend for herself on some deserted island. She wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone with her incompetence from then on.

  
“Sonofabitch, it would be so much easier to just get rid of her.” Groaned the President, rubbing his forehead as he tried to stave off a headache.

  
“I know, but the sixteen lawyers I’ve spoken to, the evidence we found, the behavior she was careful to portray when in front of the cameras, all show a woman who was looking out for children she thought was in true danger. It would cause more damage to drum her out than to keep her in the position she is in now.”

  
Scowling at the binder wishing it was her, “Ugh fine what about using the Marines over at Pearl? She is being punished for that?”

  
“She will be once you sign those papers. She has been stripped from all her committees, her duties assigned to other members, no one will look to her to endorse any bills they wish to have co-sponsored. Any powers she had to request military services has been removed from her. In effect she comes to work, votes on the floor, goes home. And since we have a majority in both the House and Senate her vote is completely token, it holds no weight for anyone.”

  
“Very good, and now I have something I want to say to you before I sign these things.” He stated seriously.

  
Larry looked at him puzzled as he could see his pensive face. “What? What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothings wrong I simply want to say I’m sorry for the way I behaved towards you and what those two men had to go through. It never should have happened. I should have paid better attention to what they were capable of, what they were willing to do, both to help and to destroy. I shouldn’t have passed my responsibilities off to that idiot, not after actually reading the reports and orders concerning them.”

  
Slowly releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, Kingston relaxed in his chair more. It had been a sore point for him to not have this man actually know what Steve and Danny were capable of and who they accepted as their chain of command. “Thank you, I’ll pass it along to them when I see them next.”

  
“And when will that be, I’ve heard they have not been seen since they disappeared once again.”

  
“We are in communication with them, but they have refused to return till Powers was dealt with.”

  
Frowning the President had heard the same thing, he didn’t think it was very responsible of them to just disappear every time something happened to piss them off. “Is this something we will need to anticipate in the future? Because if so not sure how dependable they will be.”

  
“I don’t think so, they have stated they would have returned sooner, but were afraid if they ran into her, or thought the wheels of justice was moving to slow, they would deal with her themselves.”

  
“And by deal with her?” He asked having a good idea as to what Kingston meant.

  
“They would kill her. They would have done something called casting Outcast on her, which would have subjected her to every Sentinel and Guide out there no longer caring if she lived or died. If she was being mugged and raped on the street and the only ones around to help was a S&G team, they would have walked right by because she was Outcast.”

  
“Holy shit! Seriously?” The man asked sitting up straight shocked.

  
“Yes, they’ve done it twice now and both times the person who had the mark placed on them has turned up dead.” Larry cocked his head to the side in thought. “Actually only one is known to be dead, the other disappeared without a trace.”

  
“So the other might still be alive?” It would be interesting to know, and if the other Outcast was alive how they were living.

  
Kingston shook his head. “No because the various S&G teams who had the misfortune to work with the man said they could no longer sense the Mark of the Outcast. Evidently it’s a worldwide feeling and there is none at present. They had felt it fade till it disappeared completely, which means the man it was placed on is dead.”

  
“Christ, these men can do this? And I was just ignoring them? God damn it!” He sat back thinking of the ramifications his own neglect had caused. If he had actually paid attention during the transition meeting from the other president as to what he was getting this wouldn’t have happened. And it would have given him a powerful tool in his pocket even if the use was limited. Reaching forward he opened the binder Larry had brought with him, reading through the nearly 100 pages of text. Everything else could wait, he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. “I’m going to read though all this, want something to drink?”

  
“Sure, where is it?” Kingston asked standing up.

  
“Cabinet labeled inner office supplies.” He grinned at his joke, nothing was actually labeled in the office.

  
Rolling his eyes the older man headed to the cabinet he knew held the booze. He had been here when his friend the former President was here. Pouring two tumblers before heading back to his chair. He placed one in front of the other man before sitting and sipping his own. He watched as the man took his time, reading over each page carefully. Larry was content to wait, enjoying the smoothness of the Scotch as he thought of all the work they had done in the last month to come to this point. The changes which had been made, the people needed to make those changes. The responsibilities Steve and Danny would have to accept in order to continue on with the duties they wished to perform. Sure the men were honorable men, they had proven it over and over again. But they were also flight risks or so it seemed to many. When in fact it had been them having no human contact other than themselves for years. They would have to submit to certain conditions now in order to evaluate their readiness to work with the armed forces before they could do so. Kingston didn’t want a repeat of these problems again.

  
Neither man would be happy but there was nothing to be done about it. Steve and Danny needed help, more than anyone realized as they were introduced back into society. He was going make sure they received it this time, even if he had to drag their ass kicking and screaming to the shrink.

  
“Larry, what’s this about the Williams clan?”

  
Wow and that was another hurdle to jump because they had already started up the campaign to have Powers recalled. Stopping that had caused a lot of strife and resentment towards him, but he had no choice.

  
“They were not happy they could not start the war cries going for her recall. I had to explain quite a few times that it wasn’t in Steve and Danny’s best interest to see her removed from office at this juncture. The pair wanted the wheels of justice to work on this one and having the family interfering wouldn’t have helped.”

  
“Oh shit, bet they were not happy in the least.”

  
“They weren’t, I’m afraid I pissed them off significantly. I managed to calm them enough to persuade them to wait till she was up for re-election before removing her. Once she is up they can run all the campaigns they wish to see about getting someone else in her seat.”

  
The President blanched at the idea. The Williams was a large clan, he had a few dealings with them over time. He knew for a fact when they decided to go for something they did. He had been very careful when he had been campaigning to stay on their good side, even if he didn’t come from their neck of the woods. To know that Powers had pissed them off and they would be going for her at the next election, he knew her political aspirations were doomed.

  
“Yeah I left them making phone calls, setting up committees and already planning on finding a candidate to replace her when the time comes.” And dear god the phone conversations he had over heard as the families railed the clans. He was sure the Army and Navy could take some lessons from those two clans.

  
“She really pissed off the wrong people didn’t she.” It wasn’t a question. 

  
Kingston nodded explaining a few other things. “Oh that isn’t the half of it, the families of the Kalakaua clan are up in arms too, they want her blood and have no problem going after it. They are pooling money to help make sure she is never elected again.”

  
“She is going down in flames.” He did his best to conceal his pleasure at the thought.

  
“Yes she is, all the people I’ve been talking to have distance themselves from her. She has no friends here on the Hill.”

  
The President returned to reading the file Kingston had brought him. Making sure everything was as it should be and what had been agreed to. It took some time, with more questions asked, some things clarified and even one point debated before ultimately it was left in the document. An hour later he reached for a pen, signing his name to the documents he needed, then pushed the folder over to Kingston.

  
“All set, everything looks good and I’m pleased with the changes. I would also like to meet the men when they have a moment, apologize for being indifferent to the both of them. I did not realize exactly what they were capable of and thought most of it was overblown news stories.”

  
“I’ll let them know. I’m due to get on a plane and head back to Hawaii to start on everything agreed on.” Standing he took the binder back into his hands.

  
Following his example the President stood as well. “Wonderful, I’ll miss you as a Secretary but I think this is the best for everyone involved.”

  
“I do to, I’m excited and my wife and family are looking forward to it.” His wife had been nagging at him for years to move and now it was time for things to happen.

  
“Good luck Larry.” The President reached out to shake his new friend’s hand, eyes kind as he did so.

  
“Thank you, I’ll call when I have news.”

  
“You do that, now get going I have other work to do.” Shooing the former Secretary out the door, he settled back into his chair. He was sad to lose a man such as Kingston but what he gained from his new job was something everyone was in favor of. In the long run things would be so much better. Turning to the other documents on his desk he lost himself in the duty of caring for a country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter all done. I hope you all liked it.
> 
> This time I'm really hoping to get more chapters out quicker because they are all written now. 
> 
> For those wondering I decided to change the names of the rivers because they were driving me nuts. So I changed the main ones. For little sister I'll get around to renaming that one too later. But I wanted something cooler for them lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and again sorry for how long it took to get this story in the home stretch.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingston reveals more plans in store for military Sentinels and Guides. Steve and Danny with Brett all continue to build on their plans for their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this might be a bit rushed but I so wanted to do this. Releasing TWO chapters in TWO days. WOOT WOOT. Haven't done that in ages. 
> 
> This chapter has a bit of everything in it. 
> 
> Fluff, smut, world building, and reveals more plans as to what is coming in future stories, sort of. 
> 
> I'm slowly winding this fic down so I hope people don't mind the slightly slower pace it is taking.

Brett looked up from the platform they had been working on for the last couple days. The view to him was still stunning and only getting better when it was seen from the context of hard work. He was honestly surprised at how satisfied he was at working as hard as he was. But each day there was tangible progress made in the formation of their new home. All three of them, with the help of the other Spirit Animals in the local area managed to move a lot of rock.

  
The first level of their new home within the mountain itself was huge. Larger than Brett had anticipated but Steve and Danny hadn’t, for with the advent of the kids into their lives here, they realized the large den they had created had grown smaller with more bodies within it. Oh they loved it, they loved having the kids there because now it was a true home, not just a place to sleep. Still they learned when you built as large as you thought you would need, it quickly grew smaller as it was filled. So the ground floor was made extra large, nearly 1000 foot square with a 30 foot tall ceiling. Thick 10 foot round pillars were lined up in rows spaced evenly throughout the large cavern. It had been a huge endeavor, a challenge Brett had never considered he would be a part of. They had run into many complications with converting solid rock into open workspace. Springs of water, both hot and cold were encountered, tunnels which led deeper into the mountain, weak spots in the ceiling which had to be fused together to make stronger. 

  
Steve had carved out the mountain four feet at a time to start, in 30 foot slabs because they wished to use the rock as the foundation for the training grounds outside the mountain. They cut enough to have slabs to create a staging area which was 600 feet starting from the entrance and 800 feet wide, more than adequate for their needs for the moment. It took a hell of a lot of time, but more animals had come to their call, lending their power to the work. What really helped was the Rocs showing up, Gripping the slabs in their talons when the Rocs took on their largest forms. They provided physical strength saving Danny’s mental strength which actually made work go faster. Once the staging area had been roughly finished, they would smooth it out and build up the sections they needed to later. 

  
The second task they had done was create a large road leading down to the river. These slabs were smaller made up from the blocks they cut out. They didn’t need to be four feet thick this time around so they only made the blocks two feet thick. Also they were 10x10 so much easier to manage, laying them down like large paving stones. They laid them in rows of four anticipating wanting to move between where they wanted to found their town and the barracks. Done ramp style for the ease of animals and wagons if they ever needed them, the road led to what had become Danny’s pride and joy.

  
He wanted a true city center something which people could come and do trading like they had agreed too but he wanted something to mark just what the spot was to be. The home of the Vaywien, People of the wolf, a plaza which would always feature the creatures who had made such extreme changes to their nature, the way they bonded, and the commitment they had given humanity. He wished to honor the wolves in a manner worthy of them and knew they would appreciate.

  
It had taken a week to finish the plaza project itself because of the size and the image which Danny had in his head for what he wished. Steve was all for it because anything his love wanted he was more than willing to give. The ground had been leveled extensively for the size was to be massive, larger than even the training hall. All underground water sources had been found, pipes laid to control the flow to the various locations which would need water at some point in the future. Thick sturdy pipes which Danny and Steve could access in the future. Phasing through the ground wouldn’t be fun but it was doable if repairs were needed later. Taking more stone from training hall, they placed them in squares which when the base of the plaza was calculated, ended up measuring over 3000 feet long from the North to the South. From the East to West it was 2000 feet wide with the top reaching the base of the ramp going towards the staging area.

  
Steve and Brett did a lot of heavy lifting along with the Rocs and even a herd of elephants who had learned about what Danny had done for Lynette and her bond mate. Danny and the smaller in comparison animals, provided the power needed to lift the stones into place. It was a massive undertaking but when Danny outlined what he wanted to do everyone agreed. When he was ready he mounted one of the largest Rocs to help. She was white as the snow, the leader of a Roc flock in the most northern parts of the world, and she had heard about what was going on here and wanted to snoop around. 

  
So with Steve by his side, keeping an eye on his mate and the changes he was about to create, Danny looked down at the plaza they had spent so much time constructing. He had already spread various colored gems over the large smooth face of multicolored granite.

  
“Okay everyone here goes.” Danny stated closing his eyes as he held onto his staff. He was standing on the back of the Roc who was hovering in the sky, Steve holding onto him in case he fell. He then called on his power, directing it to the gems focusing his thoughts on what he wanted. His staff began to spin faster and faster, flames growing jumping from point to point between the seven branches. The wolf head in the center of the circles lit up, its eyes glowing with excitement at what its master had in store. Everyone watched as streams of color started to form as the jewels he had strewn about seemed to melt into the large foundation, changing colors as the Guide directed his power.

  
With Steve’s help, he sculpted between the two images a large fountain to bring water to those who needed it while building was going on. None there anticipated the village would be even started before they returned. But this was important to Steve and Danny and worth the time and energy cost. It took a lot of time for Danny was going slow and carefully wanting every detail to be the way he wanted. In fact it took most of the day to get everything done with the image but when it was done, with the setting sun blazing across the colors it was glorious.

  
The image was nearly 1500 feet long from nose to nose, and 900 feet from the tip of the upraised tail to the bottom of clawed paws. It was a mosaic of two wolves facing away from the other, as if guarding each other’s back. Heads down, shoulders tense with contained energy, paws firmly grounded as they prepared to leap into battle as if guarding what lay between them. The heads serious looking, showing intelligence and skill from a lifetime of survival and the confidence to back them up. The style though was of flame like strokes similar to the tattoos found on the Spirit Pair’s arms. Spirals, angles, and flickering fires all meant to give a sense of otherworldly impact.

  
Between the wolves fully raised tails stood a large water fountain. It was long oval in shape, spanning 500 feet in length and 250 feet wide. It had a staircase like rim with four steps leading up to the pool itself, along with three steps on the inside for those who might choose to wade during high temperatures. The pool of the fountain was a good three feet deep at the deepest points with a gentle slope leading to towards the inside stairs. Running the entire circumference of the oval base was wolves in various positions, running, chasing, hunting, sitting, lounging, sleeping, playing. Interspersed among the wolves were thick oak trees and their leaves, hints of ice and snow, beach shells and ocean waves. 

  
The next level of the fountain was supported by the bodies of nine wolves, each in a different pose, some sitting, some crouching playfully, another alertly gazing towards the horizon. A few were on their back legs, front paws folded in front of them. Above them sat another water basin, smaller than the main one with only a one foot deep basin, this one decorated with knots, emblems, stars, moons, suns and others to showcase the power and magic found throughout the cosmos. 

  
The final level featured three final wolves standing next to three children, hands on shoulders as they stood with backs to one another. Looking out at the people who would someday call this place home. One was a girl, tall, slim and eyes lit as if everything brought joy around her, hand buried in the neck fur of her wolf. The first boy was taller than the second one, with eyes reflecting a life which had seen much and wondered what fate would have for him next. His wolf stood tall and proud next to him, radiating a sense of danger and protectiveness. The second boy’s eyes simply held love for his best friend as he wrapped his arms around her neck. His wolf was licking his face expressing how pleased and smug she was to have the best of all bond mates.

  
The best part of the entire feature from the dual wolves to the fountain itself, was the colors themselves. For at the crest of the spines of the wolves embedded in the foundation slab itself, the colors were of flaming sunrise dawn. All the shades of crimson, golds, oranges, bronzes which blended into the next variety of colors. Ocean and forest colors of blues, greens, roses, lavenders and innocent creams. The final transition, blending seamlessly with the other colors was the darker ones, colors of shade and shadow, full moons of light silver crystal, and deep abyssal cobalt's ending at the tips of their clawed paws. They were a stark contrast against the pure true snow white which the stone foundation had been bleached to.

  
The fountain also had colors within it but these were more muted save for one which puzzled many of the viewers. Everyone there could recognize the cubs from Sasha’s first whelping, but the one cub standing out was Miwyn. She was in her full color of white fur and cherry colored eyes. The other cubs were a more slate gray in color along with the kids. 

  
Danny said a few more words, directed his power again while the Roc hovered steadily underneath him. The ones gathered below watched as water started to spring from the fountain, starting with coming from the mouths of the top most three wolves, which fell in an arc into the mid basin. Once that one filled, water began to flow out of the nine other wolves, the balance of water being corrected till everything was set the way the Guide wished. As the bottom most pool of water filled the setting sun shined through the liquid, glancing off the gems buried within it. They sparkled gently adding a final depth of color to the entire mosaic which everyone appreciated. It was a true work of art and would grow to be the main focal point of the town as it was intended.

  
The Roc, at a signal from Steve lowered herself back to the ground, splaying out her taloned feet to take the weight. Lowering her back she let the two men dismount before launching herself once more into the sky. She needed another look at the design before she headed home to her flock in the arctic ranges. It was truly awe inspiring to see the twin wolves, modeled after Sasha and Loki’s body form though not their colors exactly. The flame outlines being hit by the setting sun, shimmering along the lines, making it seem like the wolves are in motion.

  
Steve helped Danny stand, his eyes nearly white from drain, but the biggest satisfied smile on his face. “It’s perfect.” Danny sighed eyes closing even as Steve lifted him in his arms. Loki came to his side crouching down to let his brother mount.

  
“Brett can you go pick up the kids? I need to get him to bed.” He asked not taking his eyes from his already deeply sleeping partner.

  
Looking over at the sleeping blond, he had noticed his white eyes for the first time before he fell asleep. Nodding his head still intrigued at Danny’s changing eyes. “Sure, I’ll make dinner to if you like.” The sun shining behind Steve and Loki he raised his head to look at the pair. 

  
“Thanks.” Steve bringing his mate closer to his chest, gripped Loki’s barrel as the wolf rose smoothly. Sasha came up sniffing at her firstborn's hair. “Come on guys.”

  
The three of them headed to the temporary camp they had set up a little down river of their work site. Being around an hour away at a fast loping pace for a wolf from their main home they didn’t want to hassle with trying to commute, not with the kids.

  
Brett watched them leave, before mounting Dakor to head over to the grounds set aside as schooling grounds. It was here the kids were left each day before the men went to work on the village and barracks. Danny had insisted that just because they were not returning right away, it didn’t mean their schooling would be put off. Grace had been very much not in favor of this, for she was having fun exploring and playing with Jaea. Charlie hadn’t really cared as long as he could ride Saussi whenever he wished. But Steven loved the idea, he couldn’t wait to get up and go to school each morning. Even if their teachers weren’t the most conventional. 

  
Dakor trotted towards the field set up for the children and not just the human ones. Wolf, bear, cougar, a whole flock of goslings, two schools of fish who could float above the river and some of the elephant calves. All were eager to learn how to read and in those who could manage it write. Their parents were eager for their kids to learn, the kids were well, kids, some liked it some didn’t but all dealt with it regardless.

  
He could see them all busy with their lessons and was loath to interrupt them. He was saved from the dilemma by their teacher, a wise and kind gorilla named Kana who had volunteered her services. Her own Guide was a grade school teacher with a real knack for teaching. Her Spirit Animal was taking everything she had learned from her bond mate and applying it to the children of the Spirit Plain. Kana looked up from helping a cougar who was struggling with understanding how to read the words petunias are pleasant in sunset. The word pleasant was giving her difficulty as she kept saying peasant instead. But Kana was patient and worked with her to sound out the word properly.

  
_**Oh looks like Sil Gania Holdur is here children. Must mean its time for dinner so we shall conclude today's activities and start up again in the morning at the same time of eight o’clock.** _(She stated firmly yet kindly, the kids groaning at having to be up so early and to school. Raising her head, ignoring the kids complaints with good natured amusement, she addressed the young Sentinel) _**Holdur you are here to pick up the cubs?**_

  
Brett now used to speaking to the large Spirit Beast like a human, though at first it was very strange to him. “Yes ma’am, Elirann and Dassa have already headed to camp, Elirann asked me to pick up the cubs and I’m going to make dinner.”

  
_**Very good, now make sure they are back here by eight tomorrow morning. We are taking a field trip up to the Velinnor River, we are going to see what grows along its banks.**_ (She smiled as the kids all squealed with glee at the break from normal lessons.)

  
“I’ll let Dassa and Elirann know tonight so they can prepare their lunches.”

  
_**Thank you, now shoo everyone enjoy your nights.**_ (She waved away the kids, once they left she could then go back to her own bondmate. She would consult with her about what lessons would be needed next. Her Guide was thrilled to be helping to teach Spirit Animals and wished she could meet them. Kana though had not told her about the Sil Gania Voicia’s children, she felt it wasn’t appropriate for her to do so considering they were MIA at the moment.)

  
The children scattered quickly, heading to their homes and dinner. Grace, Steven and Charlie all stood next to their wolves waiting for Brett. “Come on kids lets head out. We’ll hunt something on the way home and make dinner.”

  
All three shouted with glee before jumping onto their wolves. Following Dakor he took them southeast keeping an eye out for anything which might make some good dinner. This was part of their nightly ritual, learning how to hunt for their own food. It could be animal or it could be picking plants before heading home. This night he was in the mood for an actual hunting lesson and hoped to find something they could sneak up on. 

  
The prey species which made this area home had reported favorably on the wolves and other predator animals moving in. Their youth were learning to be more aware and understand there were actual dangers in the world. Something they had been dismissing or ignoring for much of their lives. Now they couldn’t for if they were caught unawares not only did they get killed, but they then had to spend the energy themselves reforming and deal with the teasing of their friends and lectures from parents. It was dawning on them it was easier to keep alert then slack off.

  
Brett focused his sight trusting Dakor to keep him grounded while he scanned the land for a worthy target. It only took a few minutes, there was a young antelope rolling around in the grass far from the herd. The young doe rolled back to her feet before resuming her grazing, ears slack and looking like she wasn’t paying any attention. She would be perfect to try for. 

  
“Grace you ready to try a hunt? Steven?” Brett asked speaking over his shoulder as he kept the deer in sight.

  
“Sure, I’m going to try using this slingshot Papa made me.” Grace held her weapon up proudly. 

  
Probably not as proudly as Steve had been when he had made it then handed to her. Danny had glared at his partner for making her such a weapon and took his ire out on him that night. Or that was his excuse he used just so he could pound Steve into the mattress for once. Course Steve was properly repentant and chastised as he demanded Danny take him harder and deeper damn it. At least they had been far enough away and the children deeply asleep at the time. 

  
Brett not so much.

  
Steven patted his pockets before pulling his own sling shot out. “I’ll try, if Grace can’t hit it I’m sure I can.”

  
Brett smiled gently at both of them. “Great kids, make sure you have a good pebble for ammo.” Squatting down he pointed his finger at their chosen target who was some distance off. “We’re going after an antelope, she is far away so will take a few minutes to reach her. Still you need to be quiet and we’ll stalk her once we reach those boulders. You two ready for it?” He stood up as they answered him.

  
“Yes.” “Yep” Both cried out cheerfully.

  
Grinning at the two kids, he turned to the third who would be tasked with another chore. All three men felt Charlie was way to young to try hunting and understanding the difference between a Spirit Animal and a real animal. They all felt if Charlie started hunting here, he would get used to the animal coming back and more than likely wanting to play with him. Whereas if he accidentally killed something in the material plain he would think it would come back. When it, didn’t his very gentle heart and young mind might not handle it. So they were waiting a few years before he could participate in true hunts. Instead they were letting him go and collect both pretty stones and plants for their nightly game of what is this?

  
He walked over to where the little boy was perched on his wolf’s back. Placing his hand on his knee, he looked up at the blue eyed boy. “Okay Charlie I want you and Saussi to go and look for those blue gems Danno said he needed more of. Also look for those pink flowers with the orange spots. Papa said they needed them for the salad tonight. Think you can do that?” 

  
“Yeah, should I look for the purple flowers too?” He was so eager to help, sure a hunt sounded cool, but he wasn’t all that sure exactly how to do one. Picking flowers and looking for pretty rocks to give to his Dad was awesome. Especially as his Daddy told him repeatedly he was happy he had done so. He always needed the pretty stones for his work. He even made a few toys for him out of all those he found. 

  
“Go ahead and look for them too, Saussi will help you, now take off and go look buddy.” Patting his knee he sent him on his way, pleased when the triplets, Cirion and Delarion went off with the boy. Since Charlie and Saussi were separating from the adult, he wished the boy to be well guarded. Making sure he was heading in the direction he wished he waited a few minutes till he saw the boy dismount and begin to pick.

  
Turning back to Grace and Steven who was waiting for him. “Let’s head out, hunts on.” He slapped the ass of both Jaea and Ty who snorted with annoyance at him. Laughing he leapt up to his own mount’s back.

  
505050

  
Later that night after Danny had been able to get an hours rest they were able to sit down at the table for their nightly dinner and progress reports. The stars were just coming out, there was a warm ocean breeze floating over the barrier separating the valley floor from the beach proper. A warm fireplace was heating the air near their sleeping area since it was partitioned off to cut down on wind and other weather conditions. 

  
Sitting down at the table, Danny waited to be served. He was perfectly fine with serving himself but a certain over protective Neanderthal was having none of it. “Steve…”

  
“Yeah no, you sit there, I’ll get dinner for you and the kids.” He glared down at his still way to light eyed mate. Danny would be fine after a good meal and eight hours, but for the moment he would be sitting and letting him do all the work. Heading to the small kitchen they had set up he picked up the plates loaded with food for the family. “Hey Brett thanks for doing the cooking tonight.”

  
“You’re welcome Sir. I don’t mind at all…” He hesitated as he finished serving tubers onto Grace’s plate. 

  
“What is it Brett?” Cocking his head he asked curiously.

  
“Will Danny be okay? We’re not pushing him to much are we? He seemed really drained when making the Plaza.” Placing the lid on the pot, the younger man picked up the last of the plates they would need for dinner.

  
“He’ll be fine, he’s tired but this was something he needed and wanted to do. A couple good meals and a solid eight and he will be fine. I’ll make breakfast in the morning so you can sleep in.”

  
“Oh thank you Sir, but you don’t have to, I don’t mind making breakfast too.”

  
Steve shook his head as he smiled at the young man. He really did like Brett even if he wasn’t pleased with what he would do with his baby girl in 300 or 400 years if he had his way. He was honest, hardworking, caring and not afraid to get his hands dirty when the time called for it. He took care of the kids with no complaints and didn’t hesitate to voice his opinion in a respectful manner. Brett will make an excellent town administrator when the time came. He knew Danny was thankful to have him working by their side, knowing how busy their lives would become as they aged and the world changed. Having to keep Sentinels and Guides safe so they could do their own tasks. And when the time came for them to make the decision of marking Outcasts Brett would be there to support them. 

  
“Yes I do, you made dinner its only fair. Besides Danny would kill me if I didn’t give you a break you’ve been doing so much for the kids and they are our kids. We should be taking the brunt of the work raising them.”

  
“Sir don’t think you don’t spend enough time with them. Every night after dinner you two spend at least a couple hours with them if not more. Doing what you need and want to as a family. While giving me the rest of the night off which I appreciate. We are sharing the duties for raising them and I think we are doing a good job at it. Plus they realize we are making a home here and they are loving seeing the changes. It’s fine.” 

  
Raising an eyebrow, Steve finally shook his head, knowing when to concede. “Fine but I’m still making breakfast in the morning so you can sleep in if you want. Now let’s get the food out before they start wondering where we are.”

  
‘Considering we are only about eight feet away and can see you talking, we are not wondering to much. Now the savages are getting restless, let's feed them then we can talk about their day at school.’ Danny pointed out snidely.

  
‘Shut up you, or I’ll put you over my knee tonight.’

  
‘Promises, promises.’ Danny shot back projecting a ton of filth into his mate’s head in retaliation and to simply be a shit.

  
‘Danny!’ Steve snapped, cock instantly hard as the image of a tied up, spread eagled man with a purple cock straining with the need to come was hurled into his mind. ‘I hate you so much.’

  
‘I love you too, now why don’t you bring the food and I might reward you with some other images later. Images you can act on.’ The dirty humor radiating from his teasing mate made Steve growl once more. Danny got this way sometimes when he was super tired, he also became super horny and needed to be taken like a bitch in heat to finally settle his mind enough for sleep. No doubt the nap he had taken earlier had caused it, so Steve would have to take care of his needs ‘Not to mention just take me. I need to be fucked hard tonight Steve, I need to burn off some of this residue energy.’

  
‘Of course love, I’ll fuck your hole till it cries for mercy, then continue to fuck it till you realize its not nice to tease me at dinner, not when I can’t bend you over the dinner table in front of the kids.’ Even Steve knew Danny would not want that at this age. Maybe when they were older and Danny needed to be put in his place. 

  
‘Yeah that time is a ways off but I have a feeling it will be quite common for Sentinels to take their Guides wherever they damn well please.’ Danny snorted in his mind.

  
‘And they will love every minute of it. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it when I made you come at the firehouse in front of everyone.’

  
‘I hated every minute of it asshole.’ But his tone belied his words. He had loved being publicly claimed in front of them. But he couldn’t let his mate have the win directly otherwise he would do even more unspeakable things to him in public and Danny wouldn’t want to stop him.

  
“Here Danny, you may need to cool it off if it's too hot.” Steve suggested with a pointed eyebrow. Meaning Danny needed to cool the both of them off till the kids were put to bed later tonight. His mate sending thoughts to cool them both.

  
Placing the rest of the plates in front of their kids, “Hey kids how was school today?”

  
For the rest of dinner the kids talked about how they learned how to identify various plants and then how to spell them and pronounced them properly. Who was the fastest in the class and who could climb the best. It was a very enjoyable night as the men finally could be with their children in the way they loved.

505050

  
Danny cried out as he felt the hand of his Sentinel smack hard against his ass once more. He was bent over his lap, receiving the spanking he deserved after all the naught images he had sent his mate once the kids were asleep. They had left the kids in Brett’s care while they returned to their own den to take care of some much needed alone time. The wolves were off on the beach seeing to their own sexy time. Or they were assuming so considering the sound of the howls Sasha was voicing as Loki worked at pleasing her.

  
“Fuck Steve… god damn it…” He stuttered as his mate’s hand came down on his cherry red ass once more.

  
“Take it bitch, you earned this and more.”

  
Danny shook as he struggled to maintain his position, the pain radiating from his ass nothing in comparison to the relaxation he was feeling in his mind. His instincts had decided to just see if they could cause him trouble for trouble’s sake and he needed this reminder as to who he belonged to, to shut them up. “Oh god I’m sorry, so sorry…” 

  
“Yeah how come I don’t believe you?” Steve smacked him again feeling the giddy relief his Guide was experiencing. He would do anything to please his mate and if Danny needed to be taken like a bitch in heat he would. He hadn’t missed how his wild instincts had tried to simply exert their control while he was building the Plaza. Wanting to put everything to rights in an instant and not caring how much energy it would take Danny to do so. They had time they could take it and not over stress him.

  
“Maybe I need something more?” Danny hinted while projecting what he wanted. 

  
Steve’s eyes gleamed with pleasure as he turned his mate in his lap. Pushing him to his knees on the floor of their bedroom, he grabbed his Guide’s head and rammed his cock deep into his throat. Danny choked for a moment at the suddenness before beginning to pleasure the thick shaft in his mouth. This is what he needed and he wasn’t shy about letting his guardian know he needed it. The Sentinel started to thrust deeply and fast into his mate’s willing throat, taking his pleasure with little to no supposed care for his mate’s comfort. While in actuality he was paying critical attention to the man between his legs, giving him what he was craving, which was his need to be fully possessed and used.

  
‘Fuck yeah babe, fuck my throat, I want to taste you coming hard down my throat. Don’t spare an inch of your cock, I want it all.’ Danny encouraged as he held his breath as Steve took his mouth over and over. 

  
Smirking Steve started to up the ante. “You do have perfect cock sucking lips you slut. When I first saw you I knew they would be spectacular wrapped around my dick. It's where you belong don’t you know. Sucking my cock like the man whore you are, sucking my cock and knowing you are going to swallow my come.” He gripped the blond hair tightly, raising Danny’s eyes towards him. “Don’t you dare miss a drop whore, my come is a gift you should be honored to be filled with. If you miss a single drop, let any escape I’ll fuck you hard but not let you come you understand?”

  
Danny’s eyes widened before he nodded as best he could while slurping the rapidly pumping shaft. He knew Steve could keep him from coming, was doing so even now as his own dick was straining to come and his mate wasn’t letting him. ‘Fuck babe…’ was the only thing he could say as he groaned around the prick taking what it wanted fully.

  
“That’s it slut oh god feels so good when you groan like that. Do it again whore.” Steve shuddered as Danny obeyed keeping up the vibrations as he felt his mate beginning to crest. “Oh fuck yes, yes. I’m going to come pet, suck me down, take it like the man whore you are.” Danny hummed harder and Steve lost it, coming hard, head thrown back as he roared his pleasure. Burying his cock to the hilt as he unleashed a torrent of spunk directly down his throat.

  
It took him a few minutes to recover, Steve’s breathing rapid even as his dick continued to eject his jizz down his happily sucking mate’s throat. Looking down he could see Danny sucking gently on the head, waiting for him to come back to him. No Guide should have that smug a smirk on his face, ever. Needing to wipe the smirk off his pleased with himself mate, he picked up his naked lover and turned him around.

  
“What? Steve?” Danny called out startled as he hadn’t a clue about being moved. Steve didn’t answer him, instead he simply threw him on the bed on all fours. It was all the warning the blond had before a very familiar thick shaft was buried to the hilt in his ass. “OH FUCK GOD DAMN IT! Yeah fuck my hole, fuck me like the bitch in heat you accused me of.”

  
“Oh I will, you need to learn I’m in charge. I’m going to fuck so many orgasms out of you tonight. You’re just going to be spewing spunk till I say otherwise.” Steve started pounding away, hitting that sweet spot over and over as he drove his mate mad.

  
Danny howled as he was taken, exactly the way he wanted and needed. His mate thrusting deeply into him, holding him down while he took his pleasure. Demanding Danny to put his hands behind his back, he wasn’t surprised when their wrist cuffs showed up. Snapping them on his crossed arms, Steve used them as leverage to fuck even deeper into his partner’s ass. Cock a blur as he plowed him, he ignored all the choked off cries and screams for mercy and forgiveness as he reasserted his dominance over his mate and his bothersome instincts. How dare they simply try and assert themselves over his sweet and gentle mate when they had no need to. 

  
Course Steve was also closely monitoring those screams and cries and could ignore them because underneath it all Danny was having a ball. He was enjoying himself thoroughly, enjoying being taken roughly and knowing he was safe with his mate. Safe from others and from his himself and his wild instincts, instincts which would always be looking for ways to take over his mind and powers. The instant Danny stopped enjoying himself, Steve would too and that would be that, he would pull out and switch to power cuddling if his mate wasn’t happy.

  
‘Oh I’m happy, god I’m happy right now. Fuck me harder my mate, take me like the man whore I am. God I need this and it feels so good.’ He arched his back deeply, driving Steve deeper into his ass and sighing with contentment as a truly great fucking. ‘Please keep doing what you are doing.’

  
With that ringing approval, Steve happily thrust deeply into his mate. His ass cheeks squeezing hard as he pushed himself over and over into that velvet heat. His balls slapping his partner’s even as his thighs slammed into his ass loud enough for the sound to echo against the walls. Danny, forehead pressed against the bed clothes, hands still wrapped behind him, cock straining with the need to come and howling at his inability to do so. It was pure pleasure to Steve to see Danny like this, begging for mercy while quietly wishing for none. His whole world, his whole being revolved around making his Guide happy in every aspect he could. If being taken like a living fuck toy made him happy, then Steve was happy to do so.

  
“Fuck you feel so good my little cock slut. Taking your Master’s cock like the whore you are. You are a whore aren’t you? A hungry little bitch who’s sole purpose is to be fucked over and over till I’m satisfied?”

  
Grunting and groaning as he struggled to maintain his balance as he was taken hard. “Fuck… oh god… yes Master… god yes that feels great, deeper damn it…. Yes I’m a whore, a total cock hungry whore… fuck me harder damn it!” Danny grunted and moaned as he accepted his total need to be conquered this evening. 

  
Steve continued to pound, giving his mate everything he wanted, enjoying himself, knowing Danny was enjoying himself and relaxing every minute he was being taken. When he noticed Danny’s wild instincts retreating grumbling to themselves, he let himself relax, calming his heavily panting mate. “There you go, easy Danny love. I think you’ve earned this baby.”

  
Reaching around his waste he took hold of his thick shaft. He hadn’t even allowed it to drip pre-come, preferring to keep it all to himself. Stroking his cock, he smirked as Danny bucked and cried at how sensitive he was, how he needed to come even harder now. 

  
“Damn it Steve, let me COME!” Demanded his horny Guide.

  
Smirking Steve pulled out of his well used ass, releasing his cock and turning him over to lay on his back, hands pinned behind him. ‘Oh I will babe, I plan on it. I think it's time for my reward for giving you everything you wanted tonight.’ He then swallowed Danny’s cock to the hilt, burying it completely before pulling off and doing it again over and over. His mate started to howl again at being surrounded by the warm wetness.

  
‘Damn it oh god yes suck me good. Let me feed you babe, let me reward you with what you’ve earned.’ Danny moaned, loving the feeling of his partner’s lips wrapped around him.

  
Steve went to work, licking, nibbling, swallowing before sucking hard, releasing his love to come hard and come deep. He listened, grin as wide as he could make it as he swallowed the truest form of his mate. His physical essence he could never get enough of and never would. Danny bellowed out his pleasure, back arching high off the bed as he plunged his cock as deep as he could in his eager to please mate’s mouth. Hands tore at the blankets as he tried to hold on as his balls kept emptying, never stopping as his Sentinel demanded everything he had and more. Chest heaving as he tried to take in great lungfuls of air, sweat dripping down his sides from the power coursing through his nervous system.

  
“OHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!” 

  
Steve kept swallowing till his mate suddenly collapsed, left over energy completely spent and nearly asleep as was the intention tonight. Steve released his Guide’s tasty cock giving it a few final licks before crawling up his body. Danny lifted his head to watch as Steve knelt over his chest. Gripping his straining shaft in hand, Steve started stroking, rotating his fist of the tip in the way which he loved most. Using his other hand he fondled his balls, pulling tugging as he worked on bringing himself to completion. A few minutes later, with his own cry of satisfaction he came all over his mate’s chest, neck and face. Spunk shooting and coating his Guide completely in his own essence as he marked his property.

  
‘That’s it babe, come all over me. Come all over what belongs to you. Show me how much you own me.’ Danny encouraged, loving the final total surrender of his instincts as they once again accepted Steve as their Master and Guardian. ‘Fuck that is so hot, I love it, keep coming, I want to be drenched in your come. Mark me damn it!’

  
Steve not loathed to obey, kept stroking and coming, running his cock over his mate’s nipples, his lips, his face and back to his nipples. Pouring himself over his Guide’s body as a sign not only of his dominance but his love. For he always wanted his love to know he loved him completely and would cover him in all ways to protect and cherish him. Letting go of his dick, Steve looked down at his satisfied mate, leaning over to give him a deep lingering kiss. ‘I love you Danny, so much, never doubt for an instant that I won’t do anything and everything to keep you safe.’

  
Reaching a shaking hand up, exhausted after their fun. ‘I know Steve, I love you more than anything else. I can’t live without you baby.’ 

  
‘I’ll clean you up Danny, get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow.’

  
‘Night Steve…’ The Guide quickly doing as instructed, knowing it was Steve pulling him under and not resisting. 

  
Steve gazed down at the man he had pledged his heart and soul too. What he wouldn’t do for him he would never know, because he would do anything to keep his mate safe. Would watch the world burn if it was the only way to save him, because without Danny there was no him.

  
Watching him for a few more breaths till he knew he had to finally clean him and get some sleep himself. Leaning down he began the tasty task of cleaning his mate, by licking every inch of his skin till all traces of their pleasure was gone. Giving one last sniff, pleased to find Danny smelling so deeply like himself, he slid to his love’s side and closed his eyes. 

  
A few minutes later sleep claimed him for the night.

  
505050

  
“So that should be it Griffin, Jerry what do you think?” Kingston asked papers spread across the table in front of both men.

  
The Admiral taking a sip from his drink, “Jesus, Larry I think this is probably the most ambitious project you have ever taken on.” They were sitting in a conference room, overlooking the ships docked in the repair bays. People moving outside though their voices could not be heard. Spirit Animals floated, flew or trotted by their partners, helping them as much as the regular humans.

  
“I think so to but we need it.” Kingston nodded, boy did they need it, if things were moving in the direction reports were stating they were. 

  
Turning to the Captain the Admiral addressed him easily, “Yes we do, Jerry what are the numbers again?”

  
Picking up his papers, amazed he didn’t have to actually put his reading glasses on for once. “Recent surveys were sent out at the start of this month both in the civilian population and through the ranks. And there is a significant increase in Sentinels and Guides coming online. I believe the percentages are between .37% and .68% depending on which demographic we are looking at.”

  
“Shit that is huge so the overall make up then?” Griffin asked as he leafed through his own copy of the report. “Domestic vs world stats?”

  
Looking further down his list, he found the information his friend was needing. “For S&G’s in the states, the population now amounts to roughly 1.2% of the population. World wide the percentage all told is hovering at around 2.3%.” Which was significant considering how many people lived on the Earth to begin with. 

  
“Damn that is larger than I thought.” Larry broke in, reaching for the papers the Captain was referencing. “I’m so glad we ended up getting the laws changed, along with the enlistment rules. We honestly can’t handle everything. We’re not set up for it.”

  
“But the Guild Sir? Are we sure they can be trusted?” Reynolds asked.

  
“Not entirely, but they are built up and designed to handle this influx. The key changes is that now if a person presents as a Sentinel or Guide they have the option to join the Guild, the Military or simply stay a civilian. The 31st rule is left in place, but for the most part it is now redundant, people can’t be compelled to join an organization if they don’t want to. If people do choose the third option though they will have to go through mandatory training of their powers. At least enough for them to learn how to make shields and control their senses.”

  
“Seems reasonable.” Wildon nodded, reading over the transcripts Kingston had brought. A loud whistle sounded from close by, signaling the need for a crane to move over the next panel of the ship being repaired.

  
“Congress and the President seemed to think so. We even ran it over to the Justice department and the Supreme court clerks to see if it passes muster. So far everything looks good. Problems will crop up, they always do, but we need help and people need to learn.” Kingston stated as he looked over other projections and statics for the coming years.

  
Jerry looked up from his various notes and files, “Will they have to go to a public institution in order to receive training? Some people may not like that.”

  
“No, private is fine but even private schools will have to get accredited so everyone has an idea as to who knows what.” Leaning back in his chair Kingston rubbed at his eyes. “Honestly I’m surprised we got this much done in such a short amount of time. Normally trying to get anything done in Congress is like pulling teeth from a chicken.”

  
“Impossible right. So what’s going to happen next Larry?” Griffin stood up, walking over to the bar and pouring himself another drink, grabbing the bottle he refilled the other two.

  
Kingston nodded his head in thanks as he changed to the next topic.“Next is something which should make you happy Griff.”

  
“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other man.

  
Smirking as he relayed his welcome news. “I managed to get the funding for the new center you wanted.” His eyes gleamed with pleasure at his friends reaction.

  
The Admiral sat up shocked and pleased “Holy shit you serious?” This was very good news.

  
“Very much so, there are some strings attached of course.” Kingston informed him.

  
Rolling his eyes the man wasn’t surprised in the least, often Congress loved to pass bills which had strings attached to pet projects not relevant to the issue. “Like what?”

  
“It won’t be a secondary center for S&G’s. It’s going to be the center which deals with S&G’s exclusively. All those who come online and join the Military will be processed here. Regular people will be sent to their closes training base like normal but with all these numbers Sentinels and Guides are getting lost in the system. Or even worse assigned to duties which are not suited to them.”

  
Captain Reynolds nodded, “Very true I’ve had so many requests coming in, personnel transfers, and those in need of basic control training. Things the Guild used to do.” Jerry cocked his head as a question came to him, “If someone decides to join the Guild then the Military who is going to be ultimately in charge if contradictory orders are given?”

  
“Military, we are not going down that road again. It’s what started the whole Steve and Danny problems in Jersey.” Kingston quickly answered, just the thought of having to fight over who controlled the Sentinels and Guides was not to be contemplated. 

  
“Good, I don’t want to hassle with that bullshit again. I can’t tell you how many times I had to move people around because the Guild decided they wanted one of our people.” Reynolds groused, reaching down to scratch the black ears of his lady. She had her head on his knee, drowsing as the conversation was boring her to no end.

  
“Right, now what’s going to happen is the buildings which you mentioned earlier Griffin, those will be demolished. We are taking it down to bedrock and starting from scratch. It’s been determined it would be the best way to accommodate S&G’s who might have extreme senses. It’s going to be more expensive in the initial setup but using smart resources, technology and materials, the center should last at least twice or three times as long as the normal buildings used.”

  
The Admiral whistled in admiration at what Kingston was telling him. “Damn, you squeezed that much out of them?”

  
Jerry grinned evilly. “Oh yeah, with Powers behavior it would have caused major scandals if it came out that her supporters pardoned her conduct. And the best way to show support towards McGarret and Williams at the harshness inflicted on their family, is to pour money into our own bases so that our people can get the help we promised them.”

  
“HA bet they loved that.” All three chuckled at politicians hating spending money on projects, especially ones which didn’t have enough pork for all their special interests at home. The bills which Kingston had managed to get passed ended up having nearly 85% of the money going towards, building, staffing, training and caring for Sentinels and Guides. The other 15% went towards overhead and overruns, along with incidentals relating to other branches of the military.

  
“Not really but they could see the sense of it and more importantly, they could brag about how they approved the new center. Will make them look good when elections come around, especially if they Williams and Kalakaua clans are still up in arms at the time. It will take at least a year to complete probably two, I’ll have to find bidders to do the job it was one of the stipulations of the deal.”

  
“No doubt so one of the politician’s family can get the contract and milk the system.” The Admiral grumbled with a sigh.

  
That was a big suspicion on his part, the way the Senators and Reps had worded the bill to allow multiple bids for their people. No doubt hoping to game the system and get more money for themselves. But he would figure out a way to keep most of it from happening. “Yes, I know it sucks but that’s the way it works.”

  
Jerry quieted as his Bel spoke to him in his head.

  
_ **Jerbear baby, I have an idea.** _

  
‘What Bel?’ He sighed because he could not get her to stop calling him baby or Jerbear. At least she hadn’t said it to anyone else.

  
(Snorting at his feeling.) _**Remember Annette and Marcus Duncan? They have a cousin or brother or someone who owns their construction company. They are honest people and have an extensive armed services record. You should pass it along to them, I’m sure their family would love to talk to Kingston.**_

  
‘Thanks darling.’ And meant it because he had known them for a long time and he should have remembered them sooner. They might just be the perfect solution and they wouldn’t be the cheapest but he knew they were honest and fair. They wouldn’t inflate the cost unreasonably, unlike most of the normal construction crews he had dealt with before did.

  
_**Welcome little cub.**_ (She chortled as he poked her in the belly with his toe in annoyance.)

  
Looking up he searched in his files on his tablet for what he was looking for, finding the file he flipped the computer around. “Are bids open now? Or will be?”

  
“I’ll start the bidding process in two weeks. I have a lot of other things I need to get squared away and finalized before we can start. Then it should be open for up to eight weeks after that.”

  
“Shit you are fast tracking this aren’t you?” Jerry asked impressed.

  
“Very much so, I’m sick of all the nonsense going on.” Larry responded, disgust deep in his voice for all the problems caused by so many people. Including Steve and Danny for taking off again and not being able to reach them easily. Spirit Animals had been talking with them but there was nothing like direct communication. Too bad they couldn’t get hold of them directly to explain what was going on.

  
“If that is the case then here, this is a family you may want to get in touch with.” Jerry sent the information over to Larry’s email.

  
“What is it?” 

  
“Family of Annette Duncan, they have a construction company, also a destruction company with a propensity for blowing shit up for grins and giggles.” The Captain grinned even as the Admiral guffawed beside him.

  
“Oh shit I know that family. Dear god they are crazy bastards. My uncle served with the Grandfather of the clan.” Griffin’s eyes focused inward as he was flooded with stories from the past. Stories his Uncle had been tickled to pass along about the crazy family who loved to blow things to smithereens.

  
“Really?” Kingston looked between the two men. Opening his email to check out what Jerry had sent him.

  
Still chuckling over past stories told to him, “Yes, good blood even if they are crazy as fuck.”

  
“I’ll keep them in mind when I’m ready to start bidding.” Kingston stood from his seat, heading over to the window which was filled with the view of the ocean. “There is another item I’m going to need help with, one you may not like Griffin.”

  
Admiral Wildon looked on with concern, because Larry wasn’t one to sugar coat things like this. “And what might that be?”

  
“I’m going to have to steal some of your staff.” Kingston pursed his lips.

  
The man was right, he didn’t like it, never did when people came and poached his staff which took a lot of time and money to train. He also didn’t have much choice in the matter. Sighing he figured may as well get it over with. “Okay so who are you taking?” 

  
Kingston returned to his seat, sorting through the paperwork till he found the one with the names on it.

  
“I’m going to need these people, don’t worry you are not the only one I’m taking from. These are a combination of Norfolk and here, but I’ll read you the full list since I know you know of all of them.”

  
“Sure fine you personnel poaching bastard.” But he smiled to take the sting out of his words.

  
Reading from his list.

  
“Lieutenant Terza Alborn,   
Lieutenant Chariot Newfeld,   
Sergeant Ancell Matthews,   
Lt. Commander Barrett Bonham,   
Lt. Commander Clemens Lee,   
Commander Bryce Hladky,   
Commander Marisa Hall,   
Commander Andrew Jackson,   
Commander Dustin Slater,   
Captain Mitchel Kemper,   
Captain Laurie Porter,   
Rear Admiral (Commodore) Jerald Reynolds.”

  
He winked at Griffin when he said the last name.

  
It was very quiet in the room, Kingston grinning like a fool while the other two men stared at him in shock. 

  
Birds chirped outside, people shouted orders, heavy machinery rolled along the roadways. All heard crystal clear through the large window on the sunny Hawaiian day. 

  
Then things exploded. 

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” “WHAT THE HELL?” Two men shouted at the same time standing so fast their chairs rolled across the floor, banging on the walls.

  
“Hmmm? Oh yes Jerry you’ve been promoted to Rear Admiral, effective yesterday congratulations.” His calm tone was marred by the shit eating grin he was sporting.

  
“What the fuck are you talking about Kingston? When did this happen? Why? I’m happy being a Captain and close to the action.” Jerry wasn’t sure about the promotion especially if it took him away from his work.

  
“I submitted the paperwork nearly three weeks ago, kept it secret as a surprise to not just you but others I didn’t want knowing till it was too late to do anything about it.” Turning he fully faced his new Rear Admiral. “Listen Jerry I need you. I’ve resigned from being Secretary of the Navy, the job wasn’t what I wanted any more. Instead I’ve been recommissioned as an Admiral in the United States Navy.” Focusing his eyes on the other Admiral, “Sorry Griffin about this but my commission dates back to before yours…”

  
“So you still outrank me?” Wildon stated more than questioned, and not bothered by it. If Kingston had stayed in the Navy he would have outranked him even then. “I’m not really bothered or surprised by your resignation you hadn’t been happy for while now.”

  
“No I haven’t been. I seem to be spending more time with the Sentinels and Guides rather than attending to the whole service which does no one any good. So I resigned and instead took this position. I’m going to be overseeing the new S&G command. I’m going to need you, Jerry, to help me with that. And I wanted you to have the rank to throw around when needed. Your word is second only to mine for all intents and purposes.”

  
The former Captain sighed, feeling a headache coming on at the change of plans. Still Kingston’s reasoning's were sound and it would make life easier for everyone in the long run. Glaring at the man with little heat. “You’re still a sonofabitch for telling me this way.”

  
Grinning again “I know but will you do it? Help me help this new command branch get off the ground?”

  
Waving his hand Jerry dismissed his concern. “Of course I’ll help. If I don’t no doubt someone, namely you, will screw up the system I have going.”

  
Chuckling at his old friend. “I’m sure asshole.”

  
“What about McGarrett and Williams? What is going to happen to them?”

  
“In light of all that’s happened lately with them, we are pulling them back from their duties for the moment. They will still come on base once a week we are thinking, so we can keep them in the loop. Otherwise we are going to let them re-establish their personal life and working with 5-0. I want to get the new S&G complex built before we bring them in to do more work. In a couple years we should have things more streamlined and they can begin doing what they need to do.”

  
“Training the other S&G’s who join up.” Reynolds suggested.

  
Nodding as he flipped a few pages of the folder in front of him, before settling down on what he was looking for. “Yes, we fucked up a month ago, but they also didn’t think about what was going on when they returned. I’m going to need psych evals on both some time in the near future then regular ones for the next year. Mostly want to keep track of their mental health and make sure they don’t lose it like they almost did with Powers. We don’t need a repeat of them almost killing someone.”

  
“That’s for damn sure.” Jerry stated under his breath.

  
Firming his lips and he thought of the things they needed to do next. “Now we just need to tell them all this. Think Slater or Jackson’s beasts can send the info to them?” He asked as he looked over at the pair of them. 

  
_ **Brother tell them you will take care of it.** _

  
‘Huh why me?’ Jerry directed towards his wolf who was laying under the table chewing on her paw.

  
_ **Because I can take you to them…** _

  
Jerry wanted to bellow out his surprise but his throat closed up, it wouldn’t let him, it felt like someone was choking him to keep the words from getting out.

  
“Jerry you okay?” Griffin asked seeing the redness of his face.

  
_**Tell them you just swallowed wrong, but you won’t be able to tell them you can go to Verrawin, you’re not allowed.**_ (She stated seriously.)

  
Coughing while pounding his chest to clear it, “Yeah sorry, swallowed wrong. Listen I’ll deal with getting the information to them. So don’t worry about that.”

  
_ **Also tell them you want to take a few days off cause of your new promotion. Because when we go to Verrawin you are going to want to look around. It will be easier if you had a few days.** _

  
Trusting his new companion, even if he thought everything she was saying was bizarre, “Hey do you mind when we are done here, I take a few days to take it all in? Lot of changes in a short amount of time.” Damn what a lame excuse and he wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t buy it. Hell he didn’t take any time off when Bel came into his life. So he was suitably startled when Larry gave permission.

  
“Sure Jerry, take a week if you want I need to get things settled. Slater and Jackson can take over for you in the mean time. Though I would like to know what Steve and Danny say.” He pulled a form out from the back of the binder, filling it out before sliding it over. It was a permission form giving him a week off starting tomorrow.

  
Taking the form, signing it and handing it back to him. “I’ll try and get their answers but you know sometimes it takes a few days. Communications isn’t the most reliable.” Though if what Bel was telling him it might become a hell of a lot more reliable in the near future.

  
“Tell me about it, at least now we can instead of just getting stonewalled. I also want to know what they plan on doing with the island people. We have people starting to ask questions, wondering if anything is going to be done since it was made known to a few that there might be a solution.” 

  
“Yeah I can see needing answers for them too. I’ll ask the boys, get some answers there too.” Jerry jotted down the question on a piece of paper. He also decided to write down other things he would need to know, though when he tried to write about things he wanted dealing with the Spirit Realm, his hand froze up.

  
‘What the hell?’ He asked himself as he tried to move his hand and it refused completely.

  
_ **Sorry love that’s Danny again, we’ll have to talk to him when we see him next.** _

  
‘Huh? What do you mean?’

  
_ **He laid a geas down on you three, can’t speak about Verrawin directly unless Steve and Danny are in the room. Evidently Danny made the binding stronger and now it won’t let you do anything related to letting information out about it, nor let you three speak or even remember all the details about it.** _

  
‘What? Oh hell no that won’t fly.’ He growled mentally, not pleased at this latest development.

  
(She sighed rubbing her face against his shin, trying to console and explain about the young men.) _**It’s annoying but understandable and his right to do so to keep things quiet. But he is also learning about how to pull those things in the first place. He is a very young cub and doesn’t have all the knowledge and experience he will acquire yet. We just need to tell him, when we see him next, to modify it so you remember certain things. Otherwise you will forget again that I can take you to Verrawin.**_

  
‘Seriously? How come I’m not forgetting it now?’

  
_ **Because I’m speaking to you about it. But if we stopped in 24 hours you would forget all about it and just know that Danny and Steve are elsewhere. Someplace only the Spirit Animals can find them.** _

  
‘Son of a bitch!’

  
_ **Yep but don’t worry we’ll get it straightened out. Finish your meeting then we’ll go home and settle a few things before heading out.** _

  
‘Fine.

  
“Right, now what other changes are happening?” Jerry asked.

  
For the rest of the afternoon the men went over the plans, listing details and changes to come. Late in the day, they finished their business and went their separate ways. Wildon and Kingston both congratulating Jerry on his promotion.

  
“Have a good few days off Jerry, if you hear anything from the boys, let me know. I have a lot of people clamoring for answers.”

  
“I will, and Sir? Thank you.” The former Captain now Rear Admiral or Commodore as was more often used term expressed with genuine feeling. The idea had grown on him during the meeting and he could see the benefits of the higher rank, the better pay and the ability to get more things done.

  
_**Oh you’ll be getting more things done for a long time to come Darling. But first let's head home, water the plants and lock things down. You and I have a trip to go on.**_ (She was positively giddy with excitement.) 

  
Walking out to the lot, he headed towards his car mind working through so many new things.

  
505050

  
Jerry looked up from his home desk, finishing up some paperwork he hadn’t had a chance to get to last couple of days. The day was shaping up to be gorgeous and he kinda wished he could go out and enjoy it. But he had other duties to attend to and was also excited for where he might be going. Belithrarith had disappeared after breakfast saying she wanted to go check on a few things but she would be back by the time he was done.

  
Signing the last document he pushed away from his desk, standing he stretched and looked outside. The balcony door was open, letting in the fresh clean scent of Hawaii which always relaxed him. He was about to embark on a new journey in his life and wasn’t sure what to think about it. He had many journeys in his life, but this would be the most extreme he had ever taken. He was much older than when he had done his own deployments, had aches and pains which came from age, though to think about it he seemed to have less problems waking up in the mornings now. Still it was a daunting concept to realize he might be going to another planet, something he had never contemplated before.

  
_**Jerry stop over thinking it. You’ll just drive yourself nuts and this is going to be fun. I can’t wait to show you my home and meet all sorts of people. Now come here I have to do something otherwise you won’t be happy.**_ (Bel appeared in the room, blacked tipped tail wagging excitedly.) 

  
Turning from his ocean view he took the few steps he needed to reach her side. She looked him up and down checking out what he was wearing. 

  
_ **Hmmm you’ll have to change clothes soon, those won’t last long in Verrawin.** _

  
Jerry looked down at the utilities he was wearing. They were his heaviest work wear he owned. “This won’t work? Why not?”

  
_**They will do for a couple days maybe, but the energy found in my home will quickly start to eat away at them. Danny will have to make you new ones, which he won’t mind doing. Now hand me your wrist.**_ (She demanded imperiously)

  
Rolling his eyes at the tone of his odd partner, he held his wrist out, yelping when she lunged and bit down hard on it, drawing blood. “OW what the fuck Bel? Why in the hell did you do that?” He gripped his arm still caught in her jaws.

  
_ **Hold on I’m making it possible for you to go it only takes a second, stop whining you baby.** _

  
‘How in the hell did he get stuck with such an impertinent wolf?’ He grumbled to himself, or so he thought.

  
_ **Oh hush you love me and I love you. You’ll just have to take me as I am, besides I know what I’m doing. I’m only a few thousand years older than you.** _

  
“A few THOUSAND?” He stuttered stunned, even as she released his wrist with nothing to show for the bite other than a fang shaped scar. 

  
_**Hmm oh didn’t I tell you that? Sorry my bad,**_ (she dimpled at him cheerfully, how a wolf could dimple he had no clue) _**Do you want to head out and visit Steve and Danny? Because we can now.**_

  
“Why couldn’t we earlier?” He asked puzzled, he knew Steve was an early riser like him.

  
_**Because they have the kids who do not like getting up at four in the morning. Nor does Danny either especially when he has been working as hard as he has. Now come on I want to show you my home.**_ (Her last words were said wistfully.)

  
Taking a deep breath grounding his mind at the idea of what he was about to do. “I guess I’m ready what do I have to do?”

  
_**Place your hand on my shoulder, grip my fur lightly and let me do all the work. It's the honor of a wolf to walk and point the trail for her bond mate.**_ (She lifted her head proudly, body quivering as she tried to control her excitement. Once he had done so she looked up at him with her deep blue eyes) _**Time to go home chosen.**_

  
With that mahogany fire flared up at her feet, surrounding her and her bondmate, the next moment they were gone.

  
505050

  
“Steve god damn it I said LEFT! NO your OTHER LEFT!” Brett roared at his superior as they tried to set the damn doors on the runner. Brett was lifting on the right side of the opening and Steve was lifting on the left, while Danny was busy on the staircase they would use to get started working on the next level. 

  
At first Steve and Danny had planned on using doors which opened outward because that is what they had on their own home and didn’t know any better. But Brett used to working in the motor pool and coming up with odd solutions on the fly for weird problems decided against it. The doors would have been massive, the hinges a nightmare to try and bear the weight they needed, and if anyone was outside they would have to step back 15 feet to do so. Also if a storm came up in a hurry they needed to open and close the doors quickly. Otherwise what he wanted was a way to move them out of the way, and keep them that way during the day.

  
He had come up with the idea to have them recessed into the outer wall, roof and floor in slots Steve cut out. The doors were two feet thick, 15 foot wide and 17 feet tall. Made out of Abecia wood, they were strong as hell and twice as light as anything else they had been considering using. Light steel blue in color the doors had whorls of knots interspersed throughout the body. Danny had used those knots to form the eyes of the wolves he wanted on the door because he figured if they were going to have one might as well make it impressive.

  
Steve and Brett themselves had worked on creating the door, using tools Danny made for them. The Guide also helped them cut the wood from their pile left over when they made their own den. The stuff hated to be cut and it took a hell of a lot of energy to do so. But once they had done it was a matter of simply building the massive things. Joining them together took time but wasn’t hard once the planks were in the order they wished. Then groves for wheels had been carved into the bottom of each door. The top had been cut to fit into a groove already carved into the stone so the door could not fall out of its track. 

  
Now they were setting the second of the two doors and unlike the first one, the second was being a pain in the ass. It had been built the same, cut the same, they had checked the tracks on the top and bottom and they were all correct. The stupid thing was just being stubborn and obstinate especially when a certain Seal was starting to get annoyed at it not working. Another few minutes and he would start punching things.

Danny came out from where he was working on the staircase, raised an eyebrow at the situation before speaking up. “You know guys, but if it was me, and mind you I don’t know much about hanging doors, but if it was me I would check the direction of the door. Because to me it looks like you are trying to put the outer edge in the slot. Didn’t you make one side of the door flared so it would be stopped by the stone wall?” He smiled in his typical you both are dumbasses way.

  
Brett lifted his head, before snarling as the Guide was right, they were putting the door in backwards, that could be why it wasn’t fitting. “God damn it! Thanks Danny we’ll fix it now.” How he missed it he hasn’t a clue, probably tired from all the lifting and constructing they had been doing last few days.

  
“Sounds good to me. I’m going to go work on the stairs some more. Let me know if you need me to supervise again.” He chuckled smugly as he retreated back to his own project, chuckle turning to a chortle as he heard his mate’s response.

  
“Shut up Danny.” Steve groused at his mate, not pleased at having the obvious stated to him once again.

  
“Yes dear now hurry it along. I want to start working on the pools.” He snickered before heading to the back of the hall.

  
Steve rolled his eyes at his nagging mate, knowing Danny was being a snot because he could get away with it. Still he and Brett worked at flipping the door around, this time it went much smoother as everything fitted into place. Using mental and physical brute strength both men shove the door up, lowering it on the custom made stone track for the stone wheels to roll over. Once in place, both stepped back, stretching backs and arms cramped from the work.

  
“Looking good Sir.” Brett looked up at the doors, standing properly in their tracks, it was the largest project he had ever designed, constructed and installed. He was looking forward to the next step which was to create and install the mechanism which would allow both doors to open and close with just a crank of a handle.

  
“Yes thanks for the idea, much better than what Danny and I would have done on our own. Listen I need to help Danny with making the pools did you want to help with that or go work on your door gizmo?”

  
“If it's all the same to you sir, would like to go work on my door pull.” He had been looking forward to tinkering on the device he had in mind. Finding it supremely satisfying to realize they had a problem and it was up to him to try and figure out a way of fixing it. He knew the door was going to be heavy and really wanted a way to open it easily.

  
Clapping the younger Sentinel on the back, the elder chuckled deeply. “Go ahead we managed to get the big projects done. We have the hall built, doors attached and we have the start of the road and town plaza created. I’m going to go help Danny. Having a hot pool to soak the day’s work away sounds so good right about now.”

  
“I know the feeling, thanks sir, good luck on the pool.” Waving his hand he went over to the work station they had set up a few weeks ago, pulling up his stool to start his tinkering.

  
Steve trotted over to the back area near where Danny wished to put the soaking pools. He loved the idea, loved thinking about taking his mate and cuddling up together as they soaked. Loved the idea of just taking his mate in the pool.

  
‘Get over here you pervert I need you to scope this stuff out.’ Danny demanded, the eye roll loud in his mind.

  
“Fine, where are you?” Calling out for his partner he turned the corner seeing him standing over the pool he wanted. “What do you need me to clean out?”

  
“Here I want to make a few pools here like what we have at home of soaking pools. Really hot at the top since the hot springs come out from up there.” He pointed even though Steve already knew the water came from there. “I figured we can get a total of three pools which will be warm along with the cool pool.”

  
“It won’t be freezing? I know that mountain river which feeds the falls flows back there and its freeze your balls off cold.” Steve remembered swimming in some places where his balls took a week to drop back to where they belonged, it was so cold.

  
“No, it will be fine when I’m done with it all. I’ll mix in some of the hot spring to keep it from freezing your nuts off, but it will just keep from doing so, it will help people who might need it for training or anything else they can think of. What I’m not sure of is if I should put in a full pool? I mean this is meant to be for the Vaywien who are going to be helping guard the regular Sentinels and Guides. I don’t really want kids in here, but I know they will come if its the only swimming pool around. The ocean isn’t safe out in the deep and not everyone is going to have time to supervise them if they do.” It was a serious question which he had been thinking about for the last few days. There were pro’s and cons for doing it either way and he wasn’t sure which would be better to do in the long run.

  
Tilting his head to the side Steve debated in his mind what they should do. He could see Danny’s point it would be nice to have an indoor swimming area, but the kids would want to use it. The hall was meant to be more of a training center and emergency shelter, not a playground. “Honestly, while I love the kids, you have a point, this isn’t really a good place for them. We can build a swim center for them later. We’ve only been here a month and we’ll be going back soon. Thinking about it, making a swim center would be fun, another place to socialize and train if need be. We can draw up plans for it later and find a spot for it. Maybe have an indoor one too for winter season.”

  
Pleased with the response and the idea for a pool later one down the road. “Good, I’ll make it big enough to fit about 30 in it. We can expand later if need be but I think the hot pools are going to be in more demand.”

  
“Right now these are also the springs we are going to be using for the kitchen and water needs in the barracks?” Steve glanced up even though there was nothing to see but solid rock over head.

  
“Yes, Sasha and Loki went hunting and found a few large enough ones for our uses. The underground river which supplies our water supply at home comes through here, so we can tap that instead of the two waterfalls. That water I figured will be needed for the town once it starts to grow.”

  
“It will be a long time before the town needs that much water, but I get your point. Now where do you want me to start digging?” He scanned the floor taking in the large corner area Danny. Had picked.

  
Pointing with his bond marked arm, the Guide lit up the area in question. “Over here, see this spot with the depression? I want to expand it I’ll work on the higher up ones once I have this large one ready to go.”

  
He pointed to the shallow depression he wished Steve to deepen. It was in a corner area near the stairs they would put in eventually. Steve called on his own power and began the tedious task of digging out the solid rock exactly where his demanding mate wanted him to. Bitching and moaning under his breath about how he wasn’t a pack mule or a backhoe. Danny of course starting up his own ranting about how Steve needed to suck it up and get on with it.

  
Together to the two men happily bickered between themselves as their next project slowly came into being. A nice set of soaking pools people could use to heat their aches and pains away. Sure they might have super fast healing, but there was something so relaxing about lounging in a pool of warm water after a hard day at work. 

  
505050

  
Jerry staggered as they arrived in a world unlike anything he had ever conceived of. It was larger, wilder, filled with things he couldn’t believe. Glowing trees, grasses which swayed yet seemed to radiate power, rocks and boulders which appeared like rocks and boulders, so at least those were the same. He was standing the middle of a clearing listening to water rushing by behind him, water flowing in front of him, and odd birds flying above. Some hovered to check out the new person to their land, others carried on about their business. There were a few trees further afield and here was his first indication of familiarity, for on those trees held fruit it looked like he had tasted before. So he was in the correct place.

  
He slowly turned taking in everything around him, looking for the river the sounds of rushing water told him was near. When he found it he stood stunned at the sight. There indeed was the river going about its business, flowing fast and free. And over the river was a large stone constructed bridge. It was built in the old stone arch style. Here was the first sign he had seen of humans, certain humans he was looking for in this land.

  
Bel nudged him to turn around again, understanding in her eyes as she smiled gently at him. Moving in the direction she wished, he spotted what he missed the first time. A pair of doors securely closed, being guarded by oh…

  
The four wolves had stood when they had arrived, assessing the newcomer and offering no welcome. They had not been told a new human was to come, who that person was to be, if they were to be allowed entrance to the home they guarded. Lips lifted in warning, the smallest of the four stepped forward a few paces towards the new pair.

  
_**Who are you? What do you want here? Why do you come unannounced?**_ (The tawny female asked warily)

  
(Bel responded, lifting her own lip in warning to stave off any threat to her bond mate.) _**I am Belithrarith daughter of Laolia from the Elvade pack, blood of the Elder line. This is my newly found bondmate Jerry Reynolds, we are here to speak to the Sil Gania Voicia and their Sil Gania Holdur. We have news for them which is vital to pass along, also I wish to show my bondmate the world he is now a part of.**_

  
(Cocking her ears forward and back before settling for half way between both, the other female relaxed minutely.) _**I see, the Sil Gania Voicia and Holdur are not here, they are further north, working on Sil Gania Holdur’s new home. They have no knowledge that you are arriving?**_

  
_ **None, we came because of news which needed to be delivered in person, rather than send a Spirit Beast.** _

  
_**Hmm, I see, very well I will send one of my brothers with you as escort. Otherwise others might challenge you as you travel north to see Elirann and Dassa.**_ (She snorted at a large white male with cherry red eyes. The male rolled his eyes but stepped forward towards Jerry and Bel.)

  
It was at this point Jerry realized the wolf was huge, he tilted his head up to take in the size of the white wolf. “Holy fuck…” The wolf smirked it was the only way he could describe the smile on his face. The former Captain looked over at his own normal sized wolf. “Uh are there different sized wolves in this land?”

  
Bel chuckled before flames erupted once more at her feet. He watched with incredulous disbelief as she grew larger, slowly reaching a height where her shoulder was even with the top of his head. “Holy SHIT! Bel? What is going on?”

  
(Chortling at surprising her bond mate, she snuffled his hair.) _**Surprise darling, one of the great secrets of the Spirit Animals. Many of us have a large riding form. It was glossed over many years ago with Sasha and Loki when they showed their other forms. But this is the way most Vaywien are going to travel here in Verrawin. And it’s the way we are going to move out now.**_ (Turning so her side was present to him, she crouched down.) _**Grip my neck fur and throw your leg over my back like you were going to ride a horse. There is a position for long travel, but first you need to get on.**_

  
Staring at her smokey colored back he swallowed, this was all moving so fast. Bel waiting patiently while he absorbed all the changes. It was a lot but she knew he could do it, he was a Captain, now a Rear Admiral he hadn’t succeeded all these years by not being able to change and adapt.

  
Jerry looked around at all the differences, seeing the wolves watching him, seeing the doors, the bridge, the way the clearing here had their own paths worn down on them. What he was being asked to do was nothing less than what Steve and Danny had been asked so many years ago he was sure. Only they didn’t have nearly as much help as what he was sure he had available. Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders, firmed his stance and nodded to himself. “If Steve and Danny managed I’m sure I can.”

  
(Soberly and solemnly she pass on how right he was.) _**Oh yes and they didn’t have nearly as much support as what you and Brett have access too. Elirann and Dassa both had to learn the hard way… **_

  
“If they can learn it, so can I.” Saying no more, he gripped her ruff as instructed giving a spring to his legs and found himself on her back, and almost sliding off on the other side. “Damn it.” He grumbled as he straightened himself up.

  
(Chuckling again at her bondmate’s elegant jump onto her back.) _**Be easy, you’ll get the hang of it. Steve and Danny had to learn to, we’ll come back and practice more as time permits.**_

  
“Yeah I’m sure I’m going to have loads of free time when Larry gets the new complex built. Then getting all the new recruits sorted out, assigned, trained till the day I retire.” Still he was looking forward to the changes. To finally getting Sentinels and Guides the real support they had been lacking for so many years. Or even worse suffering the abuse from the Guild before Steve and Danny came along putting a stop to it in a very unconventional way.

  
_ **Exactly and when you do retire you can come here and enjoy yourself. Or help organize the Vaywien who will be watching over the regular Sentinels and Guides on Earth.** _

  
“Jesus I’ll be working till the day I die if this keeps up.” While he enjoyed his work immensely he did entertain a few things to do later on his life. Things he wanted to do before he grew to old to do so.

  
(Ears flattening to her head before popping up again) _**Yeah about that…**_

  
“About what?”

  
_ **About the whole working till the day you die thing.** _

  
“Yes?” He asked raising an eyebrow at the slow hesitantly amused voice she was using. “What about it?”

  
_**I’ll explain on the way, normally I would have you lay in the riding position but I think you are going to want to sit up for this. So it will probably take a couple hours to reach the men…**_ (She looked over at the male who would be escorting them, seeing him nod his head.) _**Yes I’ll explain more on the way about a lot of things. The geas you are under doesn’t apply in Verrawin so we can speak freely.**_

  
“Fine Bel but tell me what the hell you are talking about.” He snapped wishing to finally get the information he could feel brimming in her head.

  
_**Easy hold your wolves chosen**_ (She soothed as she started trotting in the direction the male was taking her) _**First you need to learn how to ride, hold onto my shoulders, grip with your legs, later when we get up to running you’ll tuck your legs in front of my hips and grip with your arms more. For now you can stay sitting up, I won’t go fast so you can stay sitting up.**_

  
Jerry worked at learning his balance, finding it at this slow pace similar to riding a horse. Not the same but similar enough that he was able to find a rhythm needed to stay on board. “How’s this?”

  
_**Doing good love now let me tell you a few other things about being a Vaywien…**_ (She started informing him about what it really meant to be People of the Wolf.)

  
505050

  
“This where you want it Brett?” Danny called down from where he was hovering on one side of the door, Steve was doing the same on the other.

  
“Yes that’s perfect.” Brett called up to the Guide before checking on Steve’s work. Both men were up in the air for the moment as Brett had not learned the nuances of flight yet. He wouldn’t be able to fly like Steve ever, but he could definitely learn enough to hover and move like Danny. Though Danny had to use his access to Spirit Energy and Ley lines in order to do what he could.

  
Brett had wanted to get the gear sets installed so that the doors could be opened from either side easily. Getting the gears and pulleys installed had been the challenge, Steve had not been pleased when they had to take both doors off once more to install the system. The younger Sentinel had planned on doing a different way of opening the doors but found it was too difficult and heavy to open with ropes. So gears it was, but they had to be installed in the tracks above, teeth cut into the proper tracks for both doors and chains attached in key areas. Then they had the joy of putting those heavy monstrosities of doors back in place which had been no fun for anyone.

  
Now they were laying the outer gears for the system along each door, they would need a dozen or so all told, six for each side so they power needed to open and close was something anyone could do easily. But they needed to be hung in a certain order from top to bottom. So Danny and Steve were doing it together to save time since the axles were already in place. Moving on down the wall to place the next gear, both men wrestled it into place. These were made out of the same wood as the door, just like the tracks and teeth were since they had to change systems. But they would last for quite a few centuries they were sure. Or at least till a real engineer came in, took one look and started screaming bloody murder at the crudeness of their crafting.

  
They were all kinda looking forward to it.

  
Moving down the line they quickly place the other gears, the bottom most one at waist height. Brett had two handles ready to install in the center of the last gear, made out of leather and wood. “Okay Brett I think it’s your turn, want to put those together and we can see if this contraption will open the damn things?” Danny waved his hand at the gears, Steve walking up brushing his hands against each other to dispel the dirt.

  
“Sure shouldn’t take but a moment.” Eagerly he started, attaching the long two foot handle. He had decided to make them a little larger than normal so if animals needed to close the doors when they were not around they could do so. “There that should do it.” He stated stepping back large pleased smile on his face. 

  
“Go head there Brett do the honors, you designed them you should get first crack at opening them.” Steve encouraged coming around to check and make sure Danny didn’t strain himself.

  
‘For gods sake Steve I’m fine. I can do things without passing out. Besides it's all good exercise.’ Danny snarked at his mate, annoyed at being coddled for floating a mere 20 feet in the air to push a gear onto the axel. Steve had been the one to hold the thing up for him, he simply needed to make sure it was fitted properly and the cotter pin placed.

  
‘I’ll be the judge of that, your instincts decided to cause mischief a little while ago, I don’t need them doing it again.’

  
‘Hey it was cool what they did.’ Danny barked at him within his mind.

  
‘Yes it was, very cool, but still don’t need them pulling more shenanigans when they don’t need to.’ They had finally figured out what his instincts had been up to when he made the fountain a few weeks ago. And while it was cool Steve had not been pleased at them going off on their own trying to circumvent his rightful rule over them.

  
“Hey check this out.” Came the excited voice of their young friend. Brett was cranking the gears easily with one hand, pride shining from his eyes. “This is awesome, holy shit this is neat.”

  
Brett opened the doors all the way by rotating the handle one way. Then closed them by cranking the other way. When he opened them again they were all shocked by the sight before them.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!” All three exclaimed at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet another chapter done.
> 
> Here is a link to the image I used to base my wolf plaza on. I absolutely adore this artist when I stumbled across him. He doesn't want people taking any of his stuff and using it for their own purposes, but I don't see the harm in putting a link to his publicly viewable page to show off his awesome talent. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/wildspiritwolf/art/Dual-Prowling-Wolves-Tribal-Design-356840129
> 
> Think of that image with the Fountain between them instead of the flame thing instead.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
